Salacious
by cutestkidsmom
Summary: In a world where money is power, and power is everything, Edward must stay true to the society he was raised in to, and stay true to its values. Laid back Bella is the object of his affection, and he will stop at nothing to have her, What is your life worth? Would you hand it over to a beautiful stranger for money? M for language, sexual content, and some violent situations AH
1. Chapter 1

**No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all**

**HUGE Thank you to my wonderful BETA Eternally Edwards Girl, and to my pre reader Katie_Boberg. It is what it is because of them!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ The definition for Salacious is: Arousing or appealing to sexual desire or imagination.**

Chapter One:

BPOV

Rose had been making desperate attempts to get me out of the house after my sleaze of a boyfriend cheated on me, stole all of my jewelry, and disappeared.

She was relentlessly harping on me. Comparing my thief of a boyfriend to her alcoholic wreck of a father was a bit much though. "When I found out that my father drained my bank account and went off to Vegas with some hooker. I packed up my shit, went to the nearest bar, got sloshed, and went home with the first man that showed interest in me."

"I am not a slut, Rose. There is no way I am going to go fuck random men until I find a sugar daddy." I was cleaning up the empty beer bottles that were strewn all over my apartment. It was the only physical reminder that Mike was ever here in the first place.

"He stole all your valuables, and I know how much you make for a living Bella. You were going to pawn that stuff so you could pay all your bills," Rose plops down on my sofa and opens the only bottle of wine I own.

"Is this your way of trying to make me feel better?" I sit beside her and grab the wine from her greedy hands and chug.

"That's the spirit Swan!" She pats my shoulder.

"Good thing my father's not alive, he would have killed Mike." I miss my dad but he suffered for years with lung cancer. I remember watching him waste away to nothing. A once strong and powerful man being eaten away by a thoughtless disease was almost more that my heart could handle. I cried myself to sleep countless times praying for his suffering to end. When he finally passed it was a blessing. Sometimes at night when I'm in a deep sleep I swear I can hear him hacking. But I always jolt awake to nothing but silence.

"One drink. Please, Bella!" Rose is begging.

"If I go out with you for one drink will you let me be?"

She snatches the keys from my hand, "Promise! But I'm driving tonight," and she darts for the door.

.

.

.

Finding a hot spot in Chicago is never difficult, unless you are with Rose. She is always on Google reading about the newest and best places to go for an entertaining night out. Tonight I am the victim of her desperate need to go to Mercer 113.

"According to my friend Sylvia, it's one of the top places to be seen at in Chicago right now!" Rose is giddy and talking a mile a minute.

"Great, whatever Rose. Only one drink!" I give her my _'I'm serious'_ face.

"Yeah okay, let's just go inside." She pulls my arm as I reluctantly drag behind her.

Mercer 113 is a place for almost everyone's tastes. It has a dance club, a sports bar, and a regular lounge. Large plasma televisions adorn the walls. The lighting is dim and welcoming toward the bar, while the dance floor is lit up like the fourth of July. The colors work well together, blues, greens, and reds with only a splash of black and white thrown in. I'm not into the dancing scene so I go straight to the lounge and order a shot; not even giving Rose a chance to say otherwise.

"That doesn't count as a drink." Rose points to my tequila.

"Fair enough." I say as I throw my head back and down my first shot. Turning to the bartender, I order a Shock Top.

"Better, but I'm not happy." She sips on her Pinot Grigio and begins to eye the patrons.

"Not happy? I came out with you didn't I?" I roll my eyes. It's always impossible to please her.

She just shrugs, "I would feel better if you just relaxed and didn't hold yourself to your one drink rule." Her dramatic, sad sigh is classic Rose.

"Okay, I will make you a deal. I will drink my beer and see how I feel after that."

She gives me a radiantly pleased smile, "Thank you!"

I did have another beer, and I was actually having a good time scanning the crowd.

"See anything you like?" A soft sultry voice grabs my attention. I turn toward it and come face to face with pure unadulterated sex. I practically choke on my beer.

"Sorry?" My voice cracks, half out of shock and half out of trying to get my beer to go down the right pipe. He is insanely beautiful. His emerald eyes hypnotize me immediately. His lips are perfection and scream at me to kiss and suck on them. He has a slight scruff of a beard, a sure sign of an ending day. His hair is godly, a brown and red entangled masterpiece.

"Why are you sorry? I very much enjoy watching people. It fascinates me." This man is brazen. He has no idea who I am and he is just speaking without a filter. Confidence is pouring out of him.

"It's innocent really." I wipe my mouth, praying I'm not drooling over this delicious morsel of a man.

"Nothing is innocent." His emerald eyes probe deep into mine. I can feel his gaze burrow its way through every erogenous zone in my body.

"How do you know there is no innocence in the world?" My interest is immensely peeked. This place could burn down around me and it wouldn't matter.

"I never said there is no innocence, I said nothing is innocent." He takes the crystal tumbler to his mouth and wraps his perfectly pink plump lips around the rim. I stare as the amber liquid flows down his throat, making his Adams apple bob slightly.

I take a deep breath and try to calm my erratic heartbeat, "Aren't they the same thing?"

He shakes his head, "Not in the slightest, care for an explanation?" His brow lifts and the sexiest grin plays upon his lips.

"I would really love that." Even I can hear the wanton in my voice.

"When a child is born, it is pure, sweet, and tender. Some would even say innocent; but how that baby came to be was from hot, sweaty, sinful lust. In a way, they are bringing the innocent into a sinful world. The intentions are selfish, not innocent. Therefore even a child cannot be so." His words are like silk. He could tell me the world is made of cotton candy and I would likely believe him. My body is aching for him to continue speaking.

"That's a very opinionated statement." I bravely stare him down and lightly dance my finger along the cusp of my bottle.

"Every statement ever said is opinionated. I'm sure even you cannot argue with that?" He gives me a tight grin and signals for the bartender and orders another whisky.

"So tell me how it is that you know such things?"

He smiles a panty dropping smile, "It's my job to know."

"Your job? What are you a politician?" He bursts out laughing from my accusation.

"I deal with many politicians, but no sweet bird, I am no politician."

Sweet bird? What an odd thing to call someone. "Sweet bird?"

He leans a little closer, "I read people for a living, I find out their deepest darkest secrets and use them. I grab ahold of their utmost fantasy and shroud them in it. You are sweet, unpredictable, a fighter. Birds live to survive. You, my sweet bird, are exactly that." He tips his drink to my bottle making a light clinking noise.

My eyes are staring at the wet ring from his tumbler. His words are echoing through my ears. I haven't told this man a thing about myself yet it feels like he knows all about me. "What's your name, sweet bird?" His hypnotic voice pulls me from my daydream.

"Bella."

He takes my hand delicately and kisses the tips of my fingers with his soft lips.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Bella." He lifts his head and I am once again breathless. His eyes are filled with so much expression.

"Uh, yeah, likewise. Wait, who are you?"

The corner of his mouth lifts, "perhaps your savior? Perhaps I'm just a passing ship in the night. The choice is yours sweet bird." I am about to protest when his hand leaves mine and is replaced with a small rectangular card.

My eyes glance down to a black business card with red writing. What is written on it is vague, and simply reads:

SALACIOUS

E.M.C

555-3825

When I look up he is gone. I jump off my bar stool and try to rush past all the drunk, dry humpers, but all I see is a brush of copper brown hair duck into a long, slick, black limousine. A quiet whimper forms from my lips as the limo speeds off into the night.

"Who was that?" Rose slurs as she bumps into my shoulder.

"I don't know." My eyes are focused on the spot where the black limo previously resided.

"He was fuck hot!"

I turn to her quickly," So, you saw him too?"

She starts laughing, "Yeah dummy, I _do_ have eyes; and now I have wet panties. Why didn't you go with him?"

I shrug, "It was the strangest thing Rose."

She flaps her lips together in a dismissive manner, "Its Chicago, everything here is strange. Did you at least get his digits?"

I hold up the card and she snatches it from me. I can see her squinting her eyes trying to read it in her inebriated state. "Does that say Sal...? Salacious?"

It takes a few tries but she gets it. I just nod.

"Well fuck me raw Bella, do you know what this is?"

I am used to Rose's attitude when she is blasted, so I paid no mind to it. "Nope."

"Salacious is like a secret society. It's like fight club without the fighting, but with a lot of sweating...if you get my drift." She nudges my arm with her elbow.

"Rose, I have no idea what you are talking about." How drunk is she?

She rolls her eyes at me. "When a person, namely you, is presented with this," she holds up the card. "It's known as a Raven bid."

I am totally confused, "Did you sniff something tonight Rose?"

"Whoever this E.M.C. is, he is bidding for you. He will present his invite, or whatever they call it to the table. After that, he will 'price' you and make you his offer." Rose speaks like it's common knowledge.

"How do you know this?"

"Everyone's heard of the Salacious Society, Bella."

"Obviously, not everyone." I point to myself.

"Sylvia's sister was propositioned once. She didn't accept because she was afraid." Rose drains the rest of her fruity drink and tosses the glass to the ground, making me jump when the shards of crystal spray everywhere.

"Jesus, Rose!"

She chuckles, "So what are you going to do Bella?"

"I have no idea what's even going on. And why was Sylvia's sister afraid to do it?"

"It's high society Bella. Kings, politicians, celebrities, they all take part in this. When an average person is called upon, i.e., someone like _you_, it's dangerous. Who would miss you? Only me Bells." Her eyes are sad for a minute until we are unexpectedly bumped into by a drunken man.

"Watch yourself asshole." Rose shouts.

"Okay, I'm not calling him." I grab the card back.

"Wait, don't be hasty in your decision. They will probably offer a lot of money for you."

"To do _what_ with me, Rose? Fuck me and drop me in a ditch? How good is that money if I'm dead?" I can feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Well, Sylvia said they ask you to will the money first. If something happens to you, the money will go where you designated it to go."

"Sylvia has a lot of information for someone who has never been PRICED!"

Rose bites her lip and starts thinking, "You know you're right, she is full of a lot of knowledge now that I think about it."

I shake my head and stomp toward my car. Rose grabs my arm.

"Wait Bella!" she sighs, "just call. Hear what the bid is. That part can't be bad. Get all the facts before you make any sort of a decision."

I get into my car with Rose and we drive back to my place in silence.

.

.

.

It is two o'clock in the morning and I am staring at my ceiling fiddling with the business card, or Raven bid as Rose referred to it. It's that time of night when you are so over tired you end up talking to yourself.

"What are you doing Bella? Do you want to die? I mean if you do I am sure Rose would appreciate the money. Maybe she will buy a wing at a hospital for you. My luck it would be the gastroenterology wing."

I stare at the small piece of paper that has the power to change my life. "What happens if I don't call? It's not as if he can call me, he never even asked for my number. Should I be insulted?"

Grunting in frustration, I slam the card down on my nightstand and turn my body away from it. "I won't call, nope. Not going to do it."

I squeeze my eyes shut, silently begging to pass out. But the card is so god dam loud. I grab it again and sigh. "What harm can one phone call do?"

I slip out of bed and get my cell phone. "It's two in the morning Bella, you can't call." I opt for my laptop instead.

After it boots up, I go to trusty Google and type in Salacious Society. My screen is instantly bombarded with images of celebrities, high society figures, news articles, gala's, and other events.

I skim over a few stories, but concentrate on the captions under the pictures. It looks glamorous and fun. My eyes wander back to the card my mysterious stranger seductively placed into my hands.

"I'll call tomorrow."

With that iron clad decision, I log off the computer and slip into bed.

.

.

**A/N:**

**So it's my birthday today. It's why I chose to start posting this fic today. I hope the first chapter has grabbed your attention and you'll stick around.**

**Thank you to Ruby Dee and all the ladies over at my FB Group Cutestkidsmom's Fanfictions for the awesome countdown to this fic!**

**Because of a Boy will keep posting with out interruption so no one worry!**

**Love you all :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Twilight.**

**Big, huge thank you to my BETA Eternally Edward's Girl for her patience and kick ass skills I love you**

**Thank you also to Katie_Boberg my amazing pre reader. She is a huge support ILY!**

**Sunday isn't a day I was usually intending to post but its .545 Birthday and she is special to me so happy birthday babe :)**

Chapter 2:

BPOV

I was only able to get about two hours of sleep last night. Sure, going to bed at four in the morning will do that to a person; planning a call to a scandalous society could do that to you too. I'm staring at my clock as the minutes pass slowly. I have justified in my head that calling at nine in the morning would be appropriate. I will treat this like I am calling a doctor's office or any other business call. Okay, even I roll my eyes at that logic.

When nine finally comes around I slowly dial the number on the card. I take a deep breath, hit send, and place the phone to my ear.

"Thank you for responding to your bid. Your suitor, E.M.C., has been notified and will return your call promptly. Thank you Isabella Swan, and have a wonderful morning." The song like voice on the other end says her peace then hangs up.

I sit there flabbergasted. I'm staring at the phone like it is going to make sense of what just happened. I am frozen for a while. Then suddenly it rings, and I freak out and drop it. "SHIT!"

Clumsily, I grip the phone, open it, and answer as calmly as I can, "Hello?"

"Good morning sweet bird." His voice is like being hugged with silk.

"EMC I am guessing?" I clear my throat desperately, hoping my nerves aren't coming through on his end.

"You are correct. May I say how pleased I am that you have accepted my opening bid."

"I have accepted nothing. Your secret society is actually very well known. My friend is the one who told me to hear you out." I try to keep myself calm but I can feel the sweat starting to bead on my forehead.

"I assume you are speaking of Rosalie Hale?" This man is obviously privy to whatever information he wants.

"I should be shocked that you know that, but after Googling your club of sorts, I am not surprised at all."

He chuckles, "You Googled?"

"I did, is that a problem?"

"No, not at all." I hear the rustle and squeak of leather. I imagine him sitting on a long black leather couch in an Armani suit drinking whisky while petting his pet Bengal tiger. _Oh for God's sake Bella, get a grip!_

"So tell me what's next?" I ask as I take out a pen and paper, ready to jot down every honey dipped word the great OZ will speak.

"Now we meet, for dinner perhaps? We can discuss all of this further at that point. How does seven sound?" As he spoke I wrote.

"Seven, okay, got it!" I am staring at the paper while the silence on the phone is deafening. "Hello?"

"Yes, Sweet bird, seven. Is your enthusiastic response a yes?"

I shake my head. "Yes, sorry."

"Stop apologizing, I won't have any of that nonsense." His words are brusque. I can tell he is a no nonsense kind of guy.

"Very well, I am not sorry then." I hope that will appease him so we can get to the 'where' of this meeting.

"I doubt that." He whispers then clears his throat. "My driver will pick you up at seven and deliver you to Everest. Have you ever been there?"

"No I haven't, it is very hard to get in there. And hold up, did you say deliver me?" I am floored that we will be dining at Everest, but also appalled that he spoke of me in the same way one would speak of a package.

"Fine, my driver will _take_ you there. Is that more to your liking, sweet bird?" I could hear agitation in his voice. It was both terrifying and intriguing.

"Better, and stop with the sweet bird thing, it's annoying."

He chuckles deeply," We can discuss that tonight as well. See you at seven, sweet bird."

I start to tell him to stop calling me that again when I notice the phone went dead. He hung up. What an asshole!

.

.

.

I am still reeling when Rose arrives at my apartment with several garment bags and boxes of shoes. "You need a drink Bella?" She is standing directly in front of me with wide, worried eyes.

"No, it's fine; just show me what you brought. I want to look sexy but smart, NOT SLUTTY!" I point at her knowing she probably brought some dresses that are way too short.

She tucks two garment bags away, proving me right.

"So I figured red would be bad. It says 'look at me I'm sin'. White says pure, sweet, and calm. We could go that route, but you might be too self- conscious and spill wine all over it." As Rose is speaking I notice a garment bag gets thrown with each deduction of her color themes.

"Just show me what I'm wearing Rose!"

She holds up two. One is an asymmetric design, deep blue, strapless, pleated, and knee length. It is a cocktail dress, and I like it. The other is also a cocktail dress but it is yellow. It is a strapless tube top that stops right at the knee.

"Wow, I don't know Rose. I mean the blue is nice and subtle. But I love the look of the yellow."

She hands me the blue one.

"You knew which one I should wear didn't you?"

She just smiles and nods. "If this meeting goes well, then next time we'll go with the yellow. From there you can graduate to red." She waggles her eyebrows at me.

I roll my eyes and go into my room. I lay out the whole ensemble on my bed, the dress, shoes, accessories, and the light dress jacket Rose chose are perfect.

Rose kisses my cheek and wishes me luck for tonight. I promise to call her when I get home and tell her to not worry about me so much.

.

.

.

By six o'clock I am dressed and primped, and I still have an hour left. I sit on my couch trying not to wrinkle myself. I play some games on my phone, and even Google EMC hoping I will get a lead. I get nothing.

A knock on the door jolts me out of my boredom. I casually stroll to the door and open it. A tall man with pitch black hair, steel gray eyes, and pale skin offers me an ingenuous smile. "Miss Swan, I am Alec. I have come to retrieve you for your dinner with your suitor. Please lock up and follow me to the car." He shifts his feet and slowly walks back the way he came.

My blood is beginning to boil. What is the deal with all _these_ words? Deliver, retrieve? I can _follow_ him? What am I, a dog?

I quickly lock up and hasten my steps. "Excuse me, Alec?"

He cocks his head toward me, and raises his brow in question.

"My name is Bella, or Isabella. I prefer it if you would not call me Miss Swan. You don't retrieve me or deliver me to anyone. You need to work on your people skills. If I am going anywhere with you then you need to apologize and speak to me like a human being, not a dog." I all but stamp my foot.

He lets out a frustrated sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Look Miss Swan, I don't work for you, so I don't need to abide by your wishes unless my employer orders me to do so. You can come along or not. I know your suitor will be much displeased if I arrive without you, but I will explain it to him either way. Furthermore, I DO NOT apologize to anyone, especially to a courtesan."

"WHOA! Did you call me a hooker? I may not speak those fancy words but I know when someone sugar coats something." I narrow my eyes and stand up straight. I am _not_ going to be spoken down to.

"Are you not considering a lengthy partnership with a suitor whom you do not know, to do with him what he pleases in exchange for coin?" He folds his arms in defiance.

"COIN? How old are you? And NO! Nobody does anything to me unless I want them to. All I know is some guy who goes by EMC has asked to have dinner with me, to talk. That is all I know." I keep my indignant stance.

He eyes me from head to toe landing his gaze on my eyes. "You are totally clueless then?"

"About what's about to happen tonight? Yes, yes I am."

He nods and continues down the hall, out the front door of my complex, and to a black limousine.

He opens the door, "Good luck this evening Miss Swan." His voice is laced with warning. When he shuts the door an ominous cloud lingers over me. What am I getting myself into?  
.

.

.

Everest is located on the 40th floor of the Chicago stock exchange. It is world renowned for its breath taking views and its exquisite cuisine prepared by one of the greatest chefs alive, Chef Joho. At least that's what I've read.

When I exit the limo a short woman with spiky dark hair and a bright grin greets me. "Good evening Miss Swan, my name is Alice. I will be escorting you to your suitor."

I chuckle. "You are going to escort the escort?"

She lets out a little giggle, "When you put it that way it is rather funny. But you are not an escort."

"Oh really? Tell that to stone cold body guard back there." I point to where Alec is standing stoically by the limousine.

"Oh ignore him, he is always grumpy. He takes his job very seriously, we all do."

"What is your job exactly Alice? And please, call me Bella."

We begin walking to the elevators. "I am your suitor's personal assistant slash sister, and I can't call you Bella unless I am ordered to do so."

I huff and storm into the elevator. "At this point Alice, I am just here to go up there, look at EMC in the face, and tell him to fuck off. Who the hell does he think he is telling everyone that they can't call me what I want them to?" I fold my arms and lean against the mirrored wall of the elevator.

"Miss Swan, I promise you that everything will be explained. There is a strict set of rules we all must follow. You'll understand later." When the elevator opens I am stunned into silence by the sight before me.

Bronze sculptures and intoxicating paintings adorn the entry way of the restaurant. Mirrored glass and dim lighting invite me in, and the crisp linens and sparkling crystals hypnotize me. As I follow Alice aimlessly through the place my eyes are fixed on the view. It is art in itself. I am blown away.

"Sweet bird, you are right on time." The enchanting husky whispers of EMC pull me away from the Eden I am willingly clinging to. The rage I feel toward him is still tickling at my resolve, but one look at him and I'm numb.

"You put the art to shame, sweet bird. Thank you Alice, you may go."

"Yes Sir, have a good evening you two." She winks and scurries away.

He holds my chair out and I sit slowly and breathe in his musky scent. I close my eyes and let his aroma drift through me.

"Blue is a lovely color on you." I feel his breath on my cheek. He is so close.

"Thank you." I respond almost breathless.

He swiftly sits beside me and presents his hand to me, "My name is Edward."

My eyes widen and I can't help the smile that appears on my face. Finally, a name and some normalcy. I take his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Edward, I'm Bella." He gives me his sexy grin and lightly brushes his lips upon my hand in a delicate kiss.

"You do not favor me calling you sweet bird?" He looks up and lets my hand go.

"It's just strange is all." I take a sip of water, suddenly parched.

"Strange but not off limits?" He lifts his eye brow.

"If we were in private it wouldn't bother me, but I always prefer Bella. That goes for your drivers and assistants too."

"Oh?" He lazily draws circles over the fabric on the table as he speaks.

"Alec is rather rude and refused to call me by my name. Alice was nicer about it, but also wouldn't do me the honor."

Edward sits back and places his hands on his lap. His gaze is thoughtful. He is silent until the waiter arrives and he orders us a bottle of Sauternes.

I want to say more, I want to ask more. I wish he would respond to what I have already said, but he says nothing. There is only silence.

"Explain this to me." I open my clutch and take out the business card.

He doesn't look at it. His eyes are fixed only on mine. "It's a business card."

"I'm told it's known as a Raven bid. What does that mean?"

He tents his fingers close to his mouth and takes a breath. "You seem to know an awful lot, sweet bird. I doubt highly that the information Rosalie gave you came from her lips and hers alone. Tell me who supplied such enlightenment to you?"

"Why does it matter who told me?"

The waiter pours wine into Edward's glass. He tastes it, nods, and the waiter fills our goblets.

"What is discussed within the walls of our society is never to be discussed outside of them. Someone clearly has loose lips. It is in everyone's best interest if we deal with the betrayer." He shrugs slightly.

"Sorry Edward, I'm not going to assist you in your endeavor to kill someone."

He lets out a lone chuckle, "No one is going to murder anybody. Calm yourself." He sips his wine and I nearly faint when his tongue slips out of his mouth and cups the liquid. Too soon it retreats.

"I heard there was a woman once who agreed to this deal and was never seen again." I fold my legs and shift toward him. I will not let him see my fear.

"Who is this missing woman?"

"I don't know, and that's not the point."

"I disagree, if there is a missing woman that is being said to be involved in the society I value a great deal, it is very much the point, sweet bird." He leans closer to me.

"I don't know her name."

"If you were a little girl, and I told you that I lost my puppy and without her I would not be able to go to the store because I was blind, would you help me find her?" His face is placid. I have no idea where he is going with this.

"Maybe." My voice involuntarily shudders.

"My point exactly, you are gullible, naive, unworldly, and definitely not knowledgeable in the things you speak of. The lost puppy routine is highly used amongst pedophiles and rapists. How you have survived this long is beyond me Bella."

There is no malice in his words. He is speaking factually and honestly. It is like he lacks empathy.

"You are cruel. You're not better than me Edward, and this dinner is over." I toss my napkin onto my unused plate and stand. He abruptly stands with me.

"Sit down Bella." He speaks softly but sternly.

"With all due respect EMC, but fuck you. Find another courtesan!" I turn and walk quickly out of the restaurant and to the elevators. Just as the doors are closing I see Edward standing there with a playful smirk on his face.

As I storm through the lobby of the building I see Alice and Alec. "Either take me home, or call me a cab please?"

Alice gently places her hand on my shoulder. "Miss Swan, please calm down."

I shoot her an infuriating glare, "No, I want to go home, drown myself in alcohol, and restart my life tomorrow."

"Sorry Miss Swan, but my orders are to detain you here." Alec takes hold of my wrist. I try tugging out of his grasp but it is pointless. He places me into the limo and locks the doors.

I watch through the glass as Alice and Alec are having rather heated words. I can't hear them. I reach into my clutch to call Rose and realize my phone is missing. I let out guttural groan and slap the glass. Alec waves at me dismissively.

That man has a date with my knee to his nuts in the near future!

After a while Edward appears and starts talking to Alice and Alec. I am amazed how they both stand there completely still as he speaks. I can't hear him but his face is calm. He is mostly speaking to Alec. I see Alice take out her blackberry and type at lightning speed. Edward nods then comes and opens the limo door.

I slide to the farthest part of the car and glare out the window.

"Your face is fervid, sweet bird." I can see him out of my peripheral. He is watching me cautiously. I remain silent.

"I will not apologize for being honest with you. I am earnest in my bidding toward you. If I cannot speak my mind with you, and you with me, then we have no business together."

I am biting my tongue. I want to scream at this godly man. But I choose to be a coward and stick to silence.

"My bid for you is twenty-five million dollars," he says confidently.

I bite my lip and try desperately to keep quiet. But it is no longer an option.

"Why would someone pay twenty-five million dollars on a person?" I shift my eyes toward him.

"You need to agree to the price to be privy to more information, sweet bird."

I snap my head to look at him fully, "I AM NOT naive, and therefore I would never agree to be bought for a price without knowing what it entails."

"Sorry sweet bird, rules are rules. Do you accept the bid?" He pours himself a whiskey and offers me a glass as well. I throw it back and hand him back the empty tumbler.

"Take me home."

"Twenty-seven million." He is determined. But for what I need to know.

"HOME!" I shout.

"Thirty!" He counters.

I hang my head, "Tell me why, at least tell me why me?"

"Sweet bird, look at me." He is engaging. Laggardly I lift my head.

"I have to have you; I need you to be mine. Your scent owns me. Your face haunts me. And your voice calls to me like a siren in the seas. Say you'll be mine enchanting vixen and I will lavish you with riches beyond your wildest dreams."

I feel the magnetic pull of two lonely souls tugging achingly to one another. My traitorous heart is holding on tightly to the idea that this man, this breathtaking, majestic man wants to make all the wrongs right. I stop thinking, I just feel.

"I accept."

.

.

.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Do you want more?**

**I'm still not sure about Sunday posting, but Wednesday is a sure thing. Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Disclaimer ~ I don't own anything Twilight.**

**Thank you so much to my beautiful and amazing BETA Eternally Edward's Girl. She is so much more then just a BETA and she makes this story sparkle.**

**Thank you to my fantastic pre reader Katie Boberg for her encouragement and friendship. I love you both.**

**Bella didn't get much love in the last chapter, hopefully there is a little bit of hope for her here. I love reading all of your theories BTW! Keep them coming :)**

Chapter 3~

I said I accept? By the look on Edward's face he is just as shocked as I am. I sit back and try to look nonchalant about my choice. I don't want to look eager, or afraid. I control my life! _Sure Bella, until you sign your name in blood to this man to do with as he pleases._

"Wonderful, sweet bird." He relaxes in his seat and knocks on the divider. It slides down and I see the back of Alec's head.

"We will be going to my penthouse." Alec nods and takes an immediate right.

"I would like to go home please; my friend Rose is expecting my call." I can feel fear rush through my veins at the thought that I have agreed to things that I don't know or understand, and that I may not return home until God knows when.

"You have accepted the bid, now we move on to the next stage. We will need to sit down and work out your schedule for the upcoming events." He begins dabbling with his cell phone and ignores my scowl completely.

"We can do that over the phone, I would like to return home." I immediately become indignant and his eyes snap up to meet mine. His glare is fierce and my slight fear turns into a suffocating terror, and oddly, a hint of arousal.

"You agreed Bella; there is a certain order to things. I suggest you learn to respect that or this will be a very rough transition." His brow shoots up and his expression becomes confrontational.

"Transition, what the hell does that mean?" I sit up and slap my hands on either side of my legs. The sound of flesh hitting leather is so loud in the confined space I jump at my own action.

"This is precisely why we need to discuss it in a comfortable setting." He shakes his head like he is flustered with dealing with me. I feel like a scolded child, with regret starting to wash over me.

"I don't want this, I've changed my mind." I whisper as I slink back into my seat and fold into myself.

He lets out an exasperated sigh. "You don't even know what it is you do or don't want. Come to my home, have a drink of wine and a bite to eat, then we can discuss it." He puts his phone inside his jacket pocket and pushes forward toward me. "I'm not going to hurt you sweet bird."

His voice becomes softer at the end of his sentence. I look into his eyes and the anger has dissipated, and is replaced with warmth.

"I won't be treated like some woman who is hired for your pleasure and in return gets rewarded with your sour attitude." I keep the lividity of my tone and my eyes shift toward the window.

He chuckles and I dart my eyes to meet his. "Bella, this isn't some sort of agreement solely based on sex." Then he shakes his head and chuckles once more. "You read too many books based on fucked up men and their sad concubines."

For some reason his assessment of my thoughts makes me jolt forward and point an accusing finger in his face. "They aren't concubines. I will have you know that most of the books I read, in which the rich and powerful, and yes fucked up man swoops in to make the woman an offer she can't refuse, has never referred to her as a whore. As a matter of fact, the woman is usually successful, smart, and beautiful, not skanky and whorish." I slam back into my seat and huff. He is so arrogant.

"My mistake sweet bird, I don't indulge in such literature." I glance at him and gasp as his tongue skims his bottom lip and his eyes turn from a brilliant green to a lustful, deep emerald. "I prefer to make my own story. Concubines do serve their purpose. But much like the male version of your literary fantasies, I too seek a woman who is all the things you describe." He sneaks closer to me and I shudder when his finger skims my knee.

"Beautiful." Now two fingers swirl in a circle around my knee cap. "Smart." He lightly squeezes. "Successful." He slides down my leg and over my calf. "It is what drew me to you. That, and your intoxicating perfume."

I force my body to pull away from his touch, and the second we part I realize the feel of him can be addictive.

"I don't know you, why would I go into your home?"

He shrugs. "Why would you agree to a thirty million dollar bid to a man you don't know to do with as he pleases?"

I narrow my eyes. "It was impulsive, and I already said I've changed my mind."

He shakes his head. "You will get your chance to rescind your acceptance, but not yet sweet bird."

I pound my foot down hard on the floor of the car and grunt angrily.

"Don't act like a child Bella."

"Don't act like an asshole Edward." I spit.

"After we discuss the terms, you will then get twenty four hours to absorb it all." He pours two glasses of champagne and offers me a glass. "At that time, you will be called and given a date and time to stand before the board."

"The board?" I ask as I sip the champagne. The taste is sweet and delectable. It tickles all the way down my throat.

"We can discuss them later." He sits back and I watch how even the menial act of drinking alcohol is sexy on this man.

"What happens when I go before them?"

He shrugs, "Then you will have your opportunity to rescind. It's called 'your right to abrogate,' and it will be your only chance to do so."

"I have never heard of that act." I finish off my champagne and he immediately refills my glass.

"We have our own rules Bella. Like I said, when we get to my penthouse you will be given all of the information. You can assess it all, then take your twenty four hours to decide to repeal or not."

All my protests come to a halt when the car stops and Alec comes around to my door and opens it. I look at Edward who is wearing an arrogant smile.

"You were distracting me weren't you?" I snap.

"Look sweet bird, you haven't eaten, and we have much to discuss. Afterwards, Alec will gladly drive you home."

I contemplate sitting in the car for a few minutes. Edward steps out and I watch as he sexily saunters toward the front entrance. My eyes widen when I see the glamorous building he calls home.

"Holy Jesus." I mutter under my breath. Alec is still waiting patiently for me and I am resigned to the fact that I am not going home right away.

As I walk through the revolving doors of the building, a doorman greets me happily. I give him a small smile and a slight nod as I head to the elevator where Edward is waiting. His hands are in his pockets and he has an amused smirk.

"Is there something funny?" I ask as I stop directly in front of him.

"Not in the slightest, sweet bird." He hits a button and the doors automatically open. He gestures with his hand for me to step inside before him.

I look at the panel of the elevator and I notice there are only three buttons. One says L for lobby, another reads G, for garage I assume, and the top one has a PH, which I know to be penthouse.

"Private elevator?" I ask.

"Of course." He gives me a 'what else did you expect' kind of look and I just roll my eyes at the snobby attitude he seems to have.

We ride up in complete silence. I keep my eyes to the floor, unable to look into his eyes for fear I will get lost in them and become nothing more than a puddle on the floor.

When the doors open he steps out automatically. "Make yourself at home; I will be just a moment. I need to get the paperwork."

I walk slowly through the foyer of Edward's home with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

His penthouse is resplendent with marble columns and golden hues. The grand staircase is something out of a Hollywood movie, right down to the crimson carpeting that covers each step. Two large decorative urns are placed perfectly at the bottom of the stairs, and are filled with the most unique flowers I have ever seen. The aroma that emanates from them is breathtaking.

As I inch further in I can't help but feel like I am invading the home of a God. The foyer alone is worth millions, and suddenly my nerves are getting the better of me.

"Are you just going to stand there?" I turn and see Edward leaning against one of the pillars with a small stack of papers and a relaxed smile.

"I didn't really feel comfortable venturing through this place." I shrug. "I'm sure I would get lost anyway."

He chuckles. "If you don't invoke your right to abrogate, you will be staying here. So I think you should get acquainted with your surroundings."

"I will be living here?" I say astonished.

"It is part of my terms." He pushes off of the pillar and walks across the vast marble floor toward me. "Each of us has our own terms. What one suitor wants is not what all suitors want. I prefer all my property to be where I can get to it without issue."

I shake my head furiously, "I am not your property; let's just clear that up right now."

"You aren't yet, but you will be if we can agree on these terms." He waves the papers gently.

"No, I will never be referred to as your property. That's a big no way!" I can feel regret seep through my body, and suddenly I wish I could call Rose.

"Bella, let's sit and discuss this."

I follow him to the most glorious library I have ever stepped foot into. There are books from floor to ceiling and even a sliding ladder. I chuckle at the similarities this has to a 1950's Hollywood home.

"What's so funny?" He asks as he sits on the plush ivory sofa and pours us each a snifter of cognac.

"Your place, it's right out of _Gone with the Wind, _it's a bit overwhelming." I sit beside him and accept the drink when he offers it to me.

"From the outside you would think it would look modern and chic inside. But looks can be deceiving, Bella. I like my home to reflect who I really am. The outside of this place is exactly what people think I am, while inside you see the real me." He shrugs and takes a delicate sip of his cognac.

"And what? You are old Hollywood?" I chuckle and take a sip, instantly regretting it.

"I'm classic Bella." He gives me a disappointed look when I place the snifter down. "You don't like the cognac?"

I sigh, "I am a beer and nachos kind of girl, Edward. All of this," I wave my hand around, "is not who I am."

He nods. "Fair enough." He leans over and picks up a phone that sits beside the couch. "Carmen, please bring me a Shock Top and a plate of nachos." He hangs up and turns to me.

I can't help the smile that forms upon my face. "You literally took what I said and are giving it to me?"

He nods once more, "I told you Bella, I will give you everything. You need to trust that to be true." He hands me the papers and I start reading over them.

At first it's all standard stuff. My name, address, phone numbers. Then it gets crazy. My blood types, last physical, even a photo of my last dental x-rays.

"Seriously?" I hold up the photo. "Why are these important?"

He chuckles. "Not my idea, it is standard. All information regarding your identity is in there."

Page five gets my attention:

_Isabella Marie Swan agrees to become the sole property of Edward Anthony Masen- Cullen, from a start date agreed upon until an end date, also agreed upon._

"I'm not a fan of this property part." I hand him the paper and he nods.

"After your argument in the car I figured as much. The society, however, demands it be worded this way. But Bella, I know you are not property. I am well aware that you are a woman. Please don't read into the word so much."

The library door opens and I turn and see a tall, beautiful brunette woman enter holding a tray with a beer and a plate of nachos.

She places it on the table without a word and then swiftly exits.

"That is Carmen, she works for me." He says as he leans over and grabs a nacho.

I watch him pop it in his mouth, the motion of his chiseled jaw going up and down is hypnotizing. He is such a beautiful man.

"Earth to Bella."

I shake my head and focus on his eyes. "Sorry."

He chuckles, "we have a lot to cover, so get reading." He taps the other papers.

"Tell me about the society?" I grab my beer and welcome its cold liquid as it glides down my throat.

"It's all in there, in the paperwork." His face scrunches up in confusion, and I can see an almost childlike expression on his face.

"I'm sure it is, but I want you to tell me." I grab a nacho and I pinch the long stream of cheese that lingers off the chip. I push it into my mouth and lick my finger clean of the cheese.

I look up and see Edward staring at my mouth. "Earth to Edward." I say with a giggle.

"Oh, sorry." He clears his throat. "What exactly do you want to know?"

"Well, for one, how long has the society been around?"

He finishes his cognac and places the snifter on the table. "It was first established back in 1925 actually. My great grandfather was a founding father for the society. More specifically, he and his three friends.

"Really?" I practically choke on my beer.

"Yes, really, why would I lie?" He eats another chip and I look away, not wanting to get lost in a daydream again.

"I wasn't insinuating you were lying." I roll my eyes. "So what were the names of the founding fathers?"

He smiles, and I know he wants to mess with me and say something in regards to American history and who the founding fathers were. But he refrains.

"My great grandfather's name was Anthony Cullen, he was the president of the society until he retired and then my grandfather stepped up. The three others were, Victor Volturi, his brother Joseph, and the last was Theodore Holmes."

"Why would they feel the need to start such a society?" I tuck my feet under my legs and begin to relax a bit.

"I imagine they started it for companionship. But, in time it grew. Men and women approached them asking for a warm body." He watches me as I listen intently to his story. "At first it was for sex, but with that came power and respect. It grew into something they never imagined." He shrugs. "It was Victor who thought up the bidding notion and then made it into a sport of sorts."

"So, this is a game to all of you?" Once again I feel rage tickle at my resolve.

"What once was is no longer Bella. A lot of the suitors, both male and female that are part of this society, are very well known. Do you have any idea how hard it is for any celebrity, politician, or even royalty to have a trusting relationship?" His gaze is engaging, and as he talks I feel the passion of his words flood my senses.

I shake my head since words escape me.

"It's nearly impossible. That is how we came to be as powerful as we are."

He stares into my eyes intently. What is he looking for?

"How large is this society?" I tear my eyes away from him.

"Are you asking how many suitors there are?"

I shrug. "How powerful are you Edward?"

When I look back to him, the intensity of his eyes and the flickering emotion that dances across his features pierces through my body. A cold shiver slowly creeps up my back making me gasp.

"Alone I am very powerful, but with the backing of the society I am an unstoppable force Bella." His voice is dark and deep.

"You can have anything, anyone Edward. Why me? I am nothing in your grand lifestyle. I am average, and you are extraordinary." It's true; this man is a God among men. He has everything anyone could ever want, the world is at his fingertips, and the earth rotates because he wills it so. Why would he want a poor, lonely woman like me?

He groans loudly and without warning he grabs his snifter and hurls it against the wall, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. My eyes widen and I cower in fear. He is a raging bull. He turns to me and the fire in his stare is so intense I fear I might combust if I look any longer.

"You will not talk about yourself like that." He hovers over me and I slink further into the couch.

"Sorry," I whisper with a shaky voice.

He lifts his hand and I flinch, he freezes immediately.

"I will never hurt you Bella. But in return, I can't have you talk about yourself that way. Someday I hope you will understand how beautiful you are. I chose you as my bid, and I don't pick ordinary... Ever!"

I nod and his face softens slightly.

"If you agree to the bid, and we follow the process, then yes, Bella, in the eyes of Salacious, you will be my property. In turn, I am paying you a hell of a lot of money, and there are certain things I will expect from you." He finally sits next to me but he is still hovering.

"Like what?" My voice is still shaky and my insides are vibrating like crazy. This man is extreme in every way.

"I won't lie, I want sex. I want you to give me all of yourself." His hand comes up again, and this time I don't flinch. He gently tucks a loose strand of my hair behind my ear, and his fingers linger there.

"I want the honor of your company, and the joy of your time. But most importantly, and I cannot stress this enough, I need your secrecy and trust." His eyes watch me intently.

"If I agree, you have my word that I will not talk to anyone about this arrangement."

"Even Rosalie." He says.

I let out a breath. "Yes."

He nods.

"What are your requirements for sex?" I ask and nervously play with the hem of my dress.

"Perhaps you need more beer before we have the sex talk." He phones Carmen again, but this time he asks for a six pack on ice. I know if he needs me inebriated for this talk it is going to be rough.

**A/N:**

**Fic Rec's:**

**Professionally Personal~ by DH78 : Tattward and Tattella? Yes please!**

**Dirty Dancing ~ by LyricalKris: Magic Mike meets Twilight.. So Hot!**

**Chat with me on Twitter Cutestkidsmom**

**or my FB Group Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Twilight related**

**I want to of course always and forever thank my BETA Eternally Edward's Girl And the newest addition to the team my second BETA, foolforedward. And big squishy hugs to my pre reader Katie Boberg.**

Chapter 4~

Edward hands me another beer after Carmen brings them in. I gladly take it and begin to prepare myself for the second most uncomfortable sex talk of my life. The first of course being the one my mother had with me when I was eleven, right after she caught me with a condom in my backpack.

I tried telling her the school gave them away to promote safe sex. That opened up an entire discussion that I will never forget, no matter how hard I try.

"Are you comfortable with your body, Bella?" Edward asks, his voice a husky whisper.

"Uhh... what?" I scramble to collect my thoughts.

"Your body? Do you feel comfortable with it?" He tips his bottle back and takes two quick swigs of beer.

"Oh, well... I guess." I shrug and shut myself up by drinking my own beer.

He sighs. "Tell me about your last sexual relationship."

"Why?" I ask, a little embarrassed to reveal my lack of sexual stories to a man who is clearly an artist of the craft.

"I need to know what I'm working with Bella." He sways his beer back and forth like a pendulum, and I get lost in the hypnotic motion.

"Well, I suppose it was unsatisfactory." The liquid in the brown bottle flows from side to side and I become very relaxed.

"Why was it unsatisfactory?" His voice hums through my body and I feel almost mesmerized by it.

"My ex was selfish, and quick." He now rotates the bottle in circular motions.

"That is unfortunate. A woman such as you should be cherished, adored and ravished." He sounds closer to me but that can't be because the bottle hasn't moved other than continuing its serene shifting.

"That was not Mike; he would fuck me in between commercials. The only time I got a full two minutes out of him was during halftime." The bottle stops its movement and suddenly I became aware of what had just come pouring out of my mouth.

"How did you do that?" I ask as my eyes widen and my cheeks blush in embarrassment.

He smirks and places the rim of the bottle to his mouth and takes a small sip.

"You are a private person Sweet Bird. Getting you to open up is a challenge, so I am pulling out all the stops."

I look at the bottle and then back at him. "Did you hypnotize me to get me to admit all that?"

He shakes his head. "I merely helped you relax so that you let your mind go. Then you told me freely what I needed to know."

"Manipulation!" I snap.

"Mind manipulation, I suppose is an appropriate term but..."

I interrupt. "No buts', you want me to be all honest with you and talk freely, but how can I when I don't know when you are going to pull a _Mentalist_ move on me?" I cross my arms over my chest and glare at him.

"Bella, you wouldn't have told me more than 'it was alright' when referring to your last sexual experience unless I coaxed it out of you." He scoots closer and opens his hand to me. "Aside from the thirty million dollars that you will take away from this arrangement, you will take away so much more."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah right, like what?"

He takes my hand from my rigid self-embrace and rubs his thumb over my knuckles. "You will leave this arrangement more confident, experienced, worldly, and above all, knowledgeable of what it is you deserve."

I relax my body, take a breath and dive right in. "Okay, and sex with you will do all that?"

He chuckles. "Sex with me will do a great deal for you, yes, but everything else that comes with this bid will also bring you to your full worth. Trust me."

He lifts my hand to his lips and he places a mellifluous kiss upon my hand. He lingers there for a moment and hums. "You smell divine, Sweet Bird."

Between his touch and his words, a low whimper escapes my lips, and he chuckles once again.

"We are going to have a wonderful time together, Bella." His eyes are libidinous, and his smile goes straight through my body and hits me with a wave of lewd sexual desire.

"Oh God." I whisper and he inches closer to me.

"Twenty four hours, Sweet Bird." I can feel his breath on my face, and his scent floods my senses leaving me dizzy and wanting.

"Uh huh." It's all my mind can force my mouth to say.

He smiles a beautiful enchanting smile and sits back. The loss of his close proximity leaves me feeling empty, and I know I am totally fucked.

"Now, any more questions Bella?" He asks as he once again begins drinking his beer.

"Well... uhm..." I flip through the papers quickly. "So, sex is mandatory?"

"Yes."

"Okay and what is this?" I hold up a page. "My wardrobe must meet with your approval?"

"Yes."

"But, I like dressing myself." I say indignantly.

"And if it meets my preference, then that's fine." He points to my dress. "This is lovely; I don't mind this sort of thing."

I shake my head. "I'm not prancing around in dresses all day."

He purses his lips and narrows his eyes. "The night at the bar you were wearing a black and white pair of converse, jeans, and a white top. You looked very relaxed, and comfortable."

"Yes, and that is how I like to dress."

He shakes his head. "When you are in the penthouse and away from prying eyes I have no problem with that, but when you are seen with me that's a no go, Sweet Bird."

I gape at him. "What the hell do you want me to wear then? I don't have the money to go out and purchase all new clothes for Your Royal Highness."

He slams the bottle on the table and angrily looks at me. "This is why you need to read this agreement." He slaps the page I am currently holding up.

"All the questions you most likely have are in there, and the answers are provided."

"Then why do you keep asking me if I have any other questions?" I counter and he bites his lip and inhales deeply through his nose.

"You are a trying woman Bella." He mutters through clenched teeth.

"Then cancel the bid." I slam the document on the table.

"For fuck sake." He stands up and begins pacing. "Here," he hands me my cell phone_. There it is! I was wondering where my phone was._ "Go." He points to the door.

"What?" I say astonished. "Just like that?" I get up and suddenly I feel incredibly sad that he is dismissing me. "You are nixing our deal?"

"What deal Bella?" He places the phone in my hand and narrows his eyes at me. Ripples of anger are flittering across his beautiful features.

"I thought..." I look at the agreement and back at him. "So, I have twenty four hours right?"

He closes his eyes and drops his head down so his chin is against his chest.

"I am not going to force you into something, and once you say yes it's done. It can't be undone."

"But you said I have my rights. You said I can change my mind one time, it's my right to abrogate." I slip my phone into my clutch.

"I on the other hand, can cancel at any time Bella." He lifts his head and suddenly I feel like _Carrie_ after blood was poured all over her dress in front of the entire student body. I feel inadequate. "I see." I try and swallow the lump that's forming in my throat.

"No, that's the problem Sweet Bird, you don't see. You are too busy covering your eyes and being an indignant brat."

Tears prick my eyes as he goes on about all the things wrong with me.

"You want the sex Bella, I can see it in your eyes. I can smell it all over you when I get close to you." He whispers. I look down at my feet as mortification shrouds me.

"And if all you want is a quick fuck, then hold onto the couch and I'll give it to you." I can see him in my periphery, still in his rigid and angry stance. I don't dare look at him after that offer. I would either throw up or faint. Neither is boding well for my self-esteem.

"But this is more than just a fuck here and a suck there Bella. There is so much more to it." He lets out a breath.

"Agreeing to this is iron clad in their eyes. You don't just decide to quit. There is too much at stake for them." He slaps his hands against his legs and I jump.

"So last chance Bella, what's it going to be? A quick fuck, or are you going to go home, be an adult about this, and take the God damn twenty four hours?" He snaps.

I peek up at him finally and see the angry man before me. Part of me wants to beg for him to take me over the couch and slam into me relentlessly until I scream for my sanity. The other part wants to go home, grab a bottle of wine, and read the agreement until I am inebriated enough to pass out.

I nod. "You're right." I pick up the document and turn to leave. "I will take the twenty four hours Edward."

He nods.

"But, I need to make something perfectly clear. The next time you choose to make me feel like a whore, or inadequate in anyway, I don't care how powerful or unstoppable you are, I _will_ put you on your ass." A small smile plays on his lips.

"That sounds like a challenge, Sweet Bird."

I shake my head and walk out of the library. Alec is standing by the door.

"Ready to head out, Miss. Swan?" He asks.

I turn once more as Edward is exiting the library. He looks like he has calmed down.

"Yes, Alec, please take me home."

He walks out, and right before I shut the door leaving Edward inside, I decide to get in the last word.

"Oh, and Edward?"

"Yes, Sweet Bird?" He asks as he approaches me, placing a hand on the door knob.

"Had you given me the choice to take the fuck _and_ the twenty four hours, I would have accepted both."

His eyes widen and his breath hitches. _Score a point for me. _

I shut the door, take the elevator down, and walk to the car. The whole ride home I have a huge, satisfying grin on my face.

Alec pulls up to my apartment complex and I hop out without waiting for him to open the door.

"Bye Alec," I holler as I head inside. I hear him grunt something but I'm happily on cloud nine.

Once I am inside my apartment I send Rose a quick text telling her I'm home and that I will call her in the morning. I put the phone on the charger, grab a glass of wine, and take refuge on my fluffy bed with the document Edward gave me.

I read until I think my eyes will fall out. Each page answers more and more of my questions. I laugh, cry, and just plain old growl at some of the stuff within the pages. They thought of everything when they drafted this.

I was so wrapped up in reading I wasn't paying any attention to the time. I hear the buzzer for my apartment and I slip out of bed and hit the intercom. "Hello?"

"It's Rose, let me in." I turn and look at the clock. It reads nine A.M.

"Holy fuck." I buzz her in and walk to the kitchen to make coffee.

"Hello bitch!" She shouts as she walks in.

"Good morning to you too, Rose." I giggle and hit the button on the coffee maker.

"No work today Bel..." She stops talking as she takes in, what I am assuming is my insomniatic state. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Nope," I say.

She smirks. "Did you have sex?"

I roll my eyes. "No Rose. This whole bidding thing is all sorts of confusing."

She hops onto the counter next to me. "Spill it."

"I can't." I shrug.

"Oh I'm not going to tell anyone, come on." She whines.

"HA!" I point at her. "You can't keep a secret to save your life."

"For you I will." She kisses my cheek and ruffles my hair.

"Sorry Rose, I can't."

She grunts. "Yeah, my friend Sylvia said you would say that."

"Oh yes, and how is the Queen of the Gossip fairies doing?" I grab the mugs from the drying rack and pour us coffee.

"Fine, but she said you would come home all hush, hush."

I put sugar and milk in our coffee and hand one cup to her.

"So are you going to accept the bid?" She asks, still trying to pry.

"I have twenty four hours... well, fourteen hours now, to decide whether to back out or not." I sip my heavenly coffee and savor the hazelnut goodness.

"And then what?"

I sigh, realizing I have to tell her something. "Well, the contract of sorts is for a year."

"No way!" She jumps off the counter, spilling a few drops of her coffee on the floor. "How much money?"

I shake my head. "I can't tell you that, but I will tell you that I have to move into his penthouse."

I laugh when her eyes bug out and her jaw practically falls to the floor.

"Fuck a duck." She squeals.

"Yeah, but that is really all I can tell you."

She puts her cup down and cleans up the mess she made.

"Are you going to take it Bella?" She looks up at me from the floor.

I shrug. "I want to; it seems so amazing and adventurous."

"She stands up directly in front of me and places a hand on each of my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"I'm terrified." My voice cracks and tears pool in my eyes.

She gives me a warm smile. "Do you remember when I first met you in college?"

I nod.

"You were shaking like a leaf when I entered our dorm. You tried to smile and be all cool." She chuckles. "Five minutes later you were throwing up in the bathroom."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better Rose?"

"Bella, I was just as afraid as you were. But when I saw how frightened you were I sucked it up and pretended I was some tough ass bitch. And guess what?"

"What?" I grumble.

"We got through it, together."

I sniffle and catch the tears that fall from my eyes. "I won't have you this time Rose."

"Exactly." She says.

"I'm confused." I grab a napkin and wipe my face.

"You leaned on me, and we got through it. Now you need to be the tough ass bitch and jump into the fear, feet first." She pulls me into an embrace.

"Rose, this is so not helping, I'm still scared."

She pulls me from our hug. "Of course you're scared, but this is something you need to do for you. It's time for you to learn to lean on yourself."

I nod. "You're right, I know you are."

"Good. So, are you going to make him bust until eleven tonight?"

I give her a mischievous grin. "Indeed I am. It's my last night of freedom, let's have fun with it."

She plants a kiss on my lips and I laugh. "Let's get our party on!"

.

.

.

Fortunately, Rose leaves and lets me get a few hours of sleep. When I wake I take a shower and slip on the yellow dress that was option number two for my meet and greet with Edward. I grab my black pumps and head out of my apartment. I turn to go to my car and accidentally slam into a rock hard body.

"Oh sorry I..." I look up and see Alec brooding over me. "Why the hell are you here?" I look at my watch. "I still have four hours."

He shakes his head. "Mr Cullen asked me to watch over you until your deadline."

I can't help but blush when I hear that Edward is being so protective.

"Well I hope you can keep up." I wink and head to my car, only to be stopped when Alec wraps his monstrous hand around my arm.

"I will drive you and Miss Hale this evening."

"Uhm... no that's alright." I shake free. But he just grabs me again.

"It's not negotiable Miss Swan." He speaks softly, but with much authority.

"I'll make you a deal?"

His brow shoots up. "What kind of a deal?"

"If you call me Bella I will let you chauffeur me around tonight without protest."

I can see the conflict in his eyes. But he eventually gives in. "Fine... _Bella_."

I chuckle, and true to my word I don't fuss once while he drives us to Rose's.

"Well slap my ass and call me what you want, nice ride Bella!" Rose shouts as she gets into the limo.

"Classy, Rose." I chuckle.

We head back to Mercer 113 and we toast to where it all began.

"To your last night of freedom for an entire year, Bella." She waves to the ever expanding crowd. "Want to fuck a stranger?"

I choke on my margarita. "No, I'm good Rose."

She shrugs. "We'll see."

Two hours later I am beyond tipsy and dancing my ass off on the dance floor. I laugh at how very out of character this is for me.

Rose is just as drunk as I am and we are dancing with each other, hoping to deter gropers. But there is always one in the crowd, or in our case, four.

A group of frat guys circle around Rose and me and at first they clap and whoot for us. I feel good, like I am flying. Then I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist. I lean my head against the stranger's shoulder and dance with him.

His hands roam over my waist and stomach. I feel a tingle go up my spine and I pretend its Edward.

He pushes his very hard cock against my ass and starts grinding into me roughly.

"Calm down big boy," I say playfully.

"Just wait until you feel how fucking big it is when I shove him up your tight pussy, sweetheart." The voice was NOT Edward, and suddenly I want to get away.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm a taken woman." I look and search the crowd hoping to find Rose, but she is no longer near me.

"What kind of dick wad lets his lady go out dressed like this? I think you want a deep dicking, honey. And it's your lucky night because I'm feeling generous." His breath smells like stale beer and cigarettes.

I whirl around and push him away from me as best as I can. But, in my inebriated state I am uncoordinated, and I only tap him.

"Oh, a tough one." He sneers and crushes me against his chest. "I bet you taste like honey." He licks the side of my face. I knee him as hard as I can in the groin.

"Fucking bitch," He shouts as he cups his balls. I turn and clumsily make it through the crowd and outside.

I take a much needed breath and pull out my cell phone to text Rose.

_~ Where are you? ~B_

A minute later.

_~Met my prince, lol. Call me tomorrow, I have a ride. ~ R_

I am about to text her to tell her what happened when my phone is slapped out of my hand, cracking the glass and popping the battery out once it hits the pavement.

"Fuck!" I quickly kneel down to pick up the pieces and I hear that same sickening voice.

"Yeah, down on your fucking knees bitch, where you belong."

Fear paralyzes me and I pray for someone to walk by and help me. I try to scream, but nothing comes out.

He grabs my arm and pulls me up. "You like it rough huh?" He snarls.

I shake my head and try and shake free, but he is too strong. I close my eyes and silently pray.

And like an answer to my prayers, his grip loosens and I am free of him. I open my eyes just in time to see him go sailing through the window of Mercer 113.

I look to the left and see a menacing and downright lethal Alec. He immediately stands in front of me with a protective arm, wrapping me behind him.

"Are you alright Bella?" He asks without taking his eyes off of the drunken bleeding man.

"Mmhmm." I mutter, unable to speak as sobs crash through my body and I shake almost violently.

Next thing I know, I am being lifted up and carried away.

"Yes sir, I have her..." I open my eyes and I realize I am back in the limo. "He was dealt with sir." My arms ache from where the creep grabbed me.

"She will have bruising sir I... Yes of course... I am sorry..." Alec's voice suddenly sounds weak. "I will bring her to you now."

Bring me where? Oh no, Edward.

"ETA, ten minutes sir." He shuts the phone and I try to sit up, but pain and exhaustion over take me, and I slip into darkness.

**A/N:**

**I know you all want to slaughter me for the cliffy. I am sorry!**

**I am dying to know your thoughts now. I got a particularly nasty review from a guest saying that Bella was too stupid to live. What are all of your feelings now?**

**Fic Recs:**

**Love Through Another's Eyes, By Eternally Edward's Girl. It is a story of love, hope, heart ache and healing. A wonderfully well written fic and I highly recommend.**

**Corporate Affairs, By Chocaholic123. A gripping story about two people on opposite sides of the corporate fence. Falling in love and trying to avoid the downward spiral that comes from within the ranks. Great story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Twilight related**

**Huge thank you to my amazing BETA'S Eternally Edward's Girl and Foolforedward! They are amazing!**

**Thank you to my beautiful pre-reader Katie Boberg ILY.**

Chapter 5

My eyes flutter open and I am assaulted with bright white. I blink, desperate to focus, but all I see is white. And I'm hot, roasting actually. I try to lift my arms but a throbbing pain has them falling back down.

My vision clears and I realize the white is a ceiling. I shift my eyes around and it takes me all of two seconds to discover that I'm not home.

Panic starts to settle in my chest and I can hear the sound of my pulse in my ears. I take a few breaths and force myself to calm down.

"Think Bella, last night you were with Rose." My eyes widen. "Oh God, Rose." I turn my head and see a nightstand with my damaged phone and purse on it.

With all of my strength I push myself up. When I bring my arm out from under the sheet I gasp. A large black and blue handprint adorns my pale skin. "What the..."

The whole night flashes before me.

The drunk, disgusting pig of a man with cigarette breath, who grabbed me and tried to rape me.

Alec throwing him through a window.

Rose saying that she got a ride home.

Edward.

Oh God, I'm at Edward's house. I pick up my phone, and I'm glad when it turns on without a problem. I only see one text message from Rose.

_Hey B, so I'm home its 4:30 a.m., don't bother calling me. I'm curious to know if you told Edward of your decision. Call me tonight. Luv u xoxo ~R_

I text her back telling her I will call when I can. A knock on the door makes me jump.

"Come in," I say with a raspy voice.

"Good morning Miss Swan." The tall brunette from last night, Carmen I think her name is, comes in carrying a tray.

"Mr Cullen said you would be hungry when you woke up. I have prepared you a small breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast, some strawberries, and tea." She puts the tray on the nightstand.

I see her eyes shift to my arms. "Can I assist you with anything Miss Swan? Some pain killers perhaps?"

I clear my throat. "I'm okay, really. Thanks for the food." I smile weakly and reach for the tea, wincing when I try to slide it to me.

"Please Miss Swan, let me help you. If you hurt yourself Mr Cullen will be very upset." Her eyes are filled with concern and suddenly I wonder why he would be mad at me if I accidentally hurt myself.

"If I hurt myself Carmen, it will be my own doing. I will deal with Edward."

She chuckles lightly. "He would not be angry with you, he would be furious at me for letting you hurt yourself."

I furrow my brow and gape slightly. "That's ridiculous." I wave her off.

"Please," She pleads.

"Alright, go ahead, help." I don't have any energy to argue.

She gets to work fixing my tea and laying out new clothes. "What are those?"

I point to the dark denim jeans, lavender tank top and black ballet flats.

"Your dress was dirty; I had it sent to be dry cleaned. These here are new, for you." She walks into what I assume is the bathroom.

"But these aren't mine," I say, voice raised.

She pops her head out. "I purchased them this morning on my way here."

I hear the water and I smell the faint aroma of vanilla and cherries. Is she setting up a bath?

"Let me help you into the tub then I will return in fifteen minutes to help you back out." She pulls the sheets back and I gasp again when I see what I'm wearing.

"I'm in my underwear?"

She nods. "Yes. I told you, your dress was a mess." She holds her arms out and I take her hands.

I remove my undergarments and slip into the tub.

"Now Miss Swan, please don't try to get up without help." She points at me and gives me a stern expression.

"Fine."

I lay my head back and inhale the blissful aroma of the bubbles. I can feel my muscles loosen and the throbbing starts to subside.

I miss my iPod, so I do the next best thing; I close my eyes and start to hum.

"How are you this morning, Miss Swan?" Edward's soft and velvety voice makes me open my eyes and smile softly.

"Fine, thank you." I try to shift to make sure the bubbles are covering all of my lady bits.

"Don't move." He is suddenly angry. What the hell!

"I can move if I want to," I snap.

"Ahh yes, that brings me to my first question of the day. You had your twenty-four hours." He looks at his watch. "And then some. What is your choice?"

He looks up at me and I am struck when his face shows annoyance.

"Clearly, you want me to refuse." I look around for a robe, when I don't spot one I realize I either have to wait for Carmen, sit in this tub until I'm a raisin or flash Edward and embarrass myself.

"You wouldn't be here if I wanted you to refuse _Miss_ Swan." He narrows his eyes and the anger in his glare is fierce.

"Why _am_ I here?" I whisper loudly.

"You were unconscious. Would you have preferred Alec take you home, where you could have slipped into a coma? Or, perhaps to a hospital?" He purses his lips.

"Whatever, I will just get dressed and go. Thank you for everything but I'm good now." I can't believe I considered being tied to this man for a year. After just one night I am clearly a nuisance to him.

I grip the side of the tub and slowly lift myself up. The throbbing in my arms begins again but I try to work through it. I whimper when I stand. Edward's eyes are surprisingly on mine. He isn't taking in my wet, naked body.

"So, you are going to use your right to abrogate then?" He asks cautiously.

I lift my leg out of the tub and saunter unabashed to the bedroom. I don't care if I am soaking the carpet; I just want to go home. "You said I had twenty-four hours. I assume that was a kind gesture on your part. I didn't realize..."

"You don't realize a lot of things Bella." I jump when his hand grips my shoulder and he spins me around.

"Don't touch me, "I snap. He quickly releases his hold on me.

"The board denied my gesture, you will have to formally abrogate." His face is unreadable. Perhaps this is what he wants. Clearly after my inebriated, irresponsible state last night he realizes the burden I am.

"Fine, when and where?" I put on the underwear that Carmen laid out for me. I don't know where my sudden rush of confidence has come from, and I am slightly upset that Edward isn't even glancing at my body. Maybe I am repulsive to him?

"I... let me go call them; I will get an exact...uhm...time."

I stop and look over at him. His eyes are on his own feet, a look I know well is painted on his face; rejection.

"Alright." I slip on the tank top and turn back toward him; he is focused on the bruises. I immediately cover them with my hands.

He looks up at me and nods. He slips out of the room and I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding.

After I finish getting dressed and tie my hair up into a messy bun, I head out of the room. I look down the hallway and feel completely lost. I go right and slowly meander down the expansive corridor. I am taken aback by the unique art that decorates the walls.

I took Edward for a Picasso fan, or maybe even a Monet collector. But I see artists I have never heard of. I stop in front of one that is so simple yet confusing at the same time.

It's a red kite flying in the air. A large cornfield is the landscape and a shadow of a little boy peeks out below the kite. I feel a sense of loss and sadness when I look at it. The initials MC are written in script at the bottom right of the painting.

"My sister painted that when she was ten." I turn and see Edward looking at the painting.

"It's wonderful; sad, but wonderful."

He has a bemused expression on his face as he shoves his hands into his pockets. "It depresses you?" He asks and stands beside me.

"I feel sad looking at it."

"Hmm..." He tilts his head to the side and I watch him as he studies the painting. It's almost as if he is trying to feel the same emotion I just described.

"What do _you_ feel when you look at it?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Nothing."

I chuckle. "Do you like the painting?"

He lolls his head back and forth. "I feel…indifferent."

"So, you just have it hanging here because your sister painted it?" I giggle. "It's like wearing the hideous sweater your grandmother gave you for your birthday when she comes to visit so that she won't be insulted."

He chuckles. "She had a lot of talent, but this one is so juvenile compared to her other pieces."

"Other pieces? Are they here?"

He nods. "Would you like to see them?"

I smile. "Please."

He holds out his arm to me and I wrap my sore one through his. I take a sharp breath when he squeezes it toward him.

"Are you in a lot of pain Bella?" He asks as we descend the stairs.

"A little."

"I have a numbing lotion I can rub on your arms, it will ease the pain."

I look at him and he looks so angelic, nothing like the dark, angry man I saw a little while ago in the bathroom.

"Maybe after you show me the paintings?"

He nods and guides me through the magnificent foyer to a large room. It is filled with more art than a museum. "Oh wow," I gasp.

"Her work is over here." He gestures toward a corner wall. It's covered in different sorts of sketches and paintings.

"There are so many." I skim over each one. There are landscapes, portraits of people, and abstracts.

"It was her peaceful place." He chuckles. "She used to like to make Alice and I pose for her."

"She doesn't paint anymore?" I have an inkling that something is up, because he keeps referring to this sister in the past tense. I don't want to pry but I am desperate to understand this man.

"She passed away five years ago." His face turns angry, but when he sees me staring he clears his throat and smiles.

"I am _so_ very sorry." I place my hand on his shoulder softly. "I never had any siblings, but I am all too familiar with loss."

He nods. "I know Sweet Bird."

I cock my head to the side, "You do?"

He narrows his eyes, and it looks like he is having some sort of internal battle.

"I just know. Come," he holds out his arm again. "Alec will take you home. The board will speak with you tomorrow at five in the evening."

When we get to the door he lets my arm go. I see my phone and purse on the table in the foyer.

"Will you be there?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "They will ask you why you are choosing to abrogate. They don't want you to feel influenced by my presence. You will be given an address by text message in a few hours."

He hands me my belongings. "Oh, okay."

A strange pang of guilt and pain surges through my heart.

"Thank you for being open minded Bella. I hope someday you will find what it is you are looking for." He lifts my hand to his lips and kisses it tenderly. "I just wish I had more time with you."

I can feel my throat swell and I will my tears away. "Maybe we will bump into each other down the road." I force a smile.

He shakes his head. "Not likely Miss Swan. Good luck in your endeavors and please, for the love of God, be careful."

I chuckle. "Okay, I will."

"And here…" I see Carmen walk over to him with a small can. "This is the lotion I mentioned earlier. Be sure to wear gloves when applying it or your hand will go numb."

I take it and smile. "Thank you so much."

He nods. I look over to Carmen who has a disappointed look on her face. I ignore it and take the elevator down. I don't look around, I just walk to the car. Alec opens the door and I slide in.

Am I making the right choice?

I look up toward Alec when he gets into the driver's side. I look back as we pull away. I don't see Edward but I swear I feel his eyes on me. For some strange reason I feel like part of me has been torn from my body, it's very unsettling.

When we are on the highway I chance a conversation with Alec.

"Do you like working for Edward?"

"Yes I do Miss Swan."

I chuckle. "Bella, remember?"

He shakes his head. "You have refused the bid, you are Miss Swan again."

And there it was...the twist of the knife.

"Oh God," I whimper and tears start to fall from my eyes. "What have I done?"

Alec lets out a frustrated sigh. "You made a choice."

I look up and meet his gaze in the mirror. "What if it was the wrong one?"

"Not all choices are right, and sometimes they are. Trust your gut." He shrugs and brings his attention back to the road.

"My gut didn't choose this, my heart did." I stare out the window and my tears fall harder as the skies open and rain falls.

He pulls into my apartment complex thirty minutes later. I exit the car when he opens the door for me. I smile at him. The rain has stopped and I am grateful.

"Thank you for saving me last night Alec." I don't ask, I grab him and hug him.

He stiffens but awkwardly pats my back. "Yeah, no problem Miss Swan. I was just doing my job."

I push off of him and smile. "You saved my life. I owe you one." I turn to walk away but Alec stops me.

"Can I ask a favor then?"

I furrow my brow in confusion. "You want to ask _me_ a favor?"

"You said you owed me, I want to collect now."

I chuckle and fold my arms over my chest. "Alright, name it."

He nervously rubs the back of his neck and looks down. "Don't abrogate," he says it so fast I can barely hear him.

"What?"

He lets out a breath. "Don't abrogate."

I can feel my face contort in confusion. "Don't? Why? And why do you care what I do, I thought you hated me?"

He shakes his head. "I don't hate you. Normally, I have very little feeling regarding Mr Cullen's choice of females. You're different, very different."

"How?"

"You said you owed me, I am asking you not to abrogate, give him the year." He sighs. "Please."

I don't understand what is going on anymore, but something tells me if I do abrogate it could be very bad for Edward.

"What happens to Edward if I decline in front of the board?"

"I can't divulge that Miss Swan."

"Will they kill him?" I feel terror creep through my veins.

"No!" He snaps. "What the hell kind of society do you think this is? His father is president of Salacious; he would never have his son murdered for a female's refusal."

His father is president? My eyes widen and I gape. "His Dad?"

He closes his eyes. "Fuck, don't say anything about that tomorrow."

I turn and begin to walk to my apartment.

"Bella," Alec calls out and the fact that he called me by my first name has me halt my steps. I don't turn around.

"We will be even."

I roll my eyes, I know he can't see but this past forty-eight hours has been the strangest of my life. "I'll think about it."

I continue toward my place and when I open the door to my apartment I hear his car speed off.

Alec's words echo through my ears as I get settled in. This man has given me no proof that he even likes me and now he is begging me to stay? I laugh out loud as my mind goes into overdrive.

At around nine my phone rings. I see it's Rose. "Hey Rose, what's up?"

"Nothing, so what happened with sexy hair?"

I roll my eyes. "I don't know. I am so confused."

I can hear her click her tongue and I know what her face likely looks like right now. "Bells, come on what's the problem?"

I tell her all about last night and amazingly I end up consoling her for about forty- five minutes, because she feels so bad for ditching me.

"Its fine, Alec was there and he got me out of there and brought me to Edward's."

"So wait, you were at his place last night?"

"Yes, and before you ask, no we didn't have sex. I was unconscious all night."

She chuckles. "Oh that is so sweet."

"Sweet? You never think anything is sweet." I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and take the rest of this call from the comfort of my own bed.

"Think about it, he had his bodacious bodyguard on call for you, and then he nurses you back to health. And the whole time he doesn't even cop a feel?" She scoffs. "That is sweet."

I hadn't really thought about how much Edward did for me until the words came out of Rose's mouth. But, he was so cold in the bathroom.

"Yeah, well he was not very nice the next morning. He came into the bathroom and was all annoyed with me and..." Rose cuts me off.

"You were in the bathroom? He is freaky."

I huff. "I was in the bathtub Rose."

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you were in a bathtub, naked?"

"Yes naked, who baths fully clothed?"

She grunts. "He probably was busting at the seams Bells. Poor guy."

"What! How is he a poor guy?"

"Oh forget it, go on with your story."

I tell her the rest word for word and she stays silent until I finish.

"Are you still there Rose?"

I hear her breathing. "Mmmhmm. You're an idiot, Bella."

"I'm going to bed Rose, thank you for lifting my spirits."

"Wait, Bells, I agree with Alec. Don't back out of this."

I shake my head. "Goodnight Rose."

I hang up and my phone vibrates. I grunt at the thought of it being Rose again.

Opening it up I see "Unknown person". I read the text.

_Miss Swan, the board will meet you at five p.m. tomorrow evening at The Four Seasons Ritz- Carlton. Click on the link provided for directions. Thank you and have a nice evening. ~ Salacious_

I shut the phone off and put it on my nightstand. How am I going to be able to sleep now?

**A/N: Alright I know people are all over the place with Bella. Try and see it through her eyes... Be gentle with me LOL**

**Fic Recs:**

**Changing my Course by Twilover76... She is a favorite writer of mine and this awesome story only makes me love her more. Actorward and politicella! So much hotness and drama~**

**Business Casual by WhatsMyNomDePlume... Vampireward is hilarious, sexy and very Iron manish! Bella is the smart pepper potts like character. I am in love with it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**MUCHO Thanks to my amazing and talented BETA's Eternally Edward's Girl and Foolforedward. They aren't just grammar goddesses they are friends. They help me push down the walls that lock up my mind!**

**Also, to my pre reader Katie Boberg, She is the slap in the back of my head when I doubt myself so thank you ILY!**

**Girls in my Facebook group begged for me to post tonight so for them I do it :)  
**

Chapter 6~

I spend most of the day sitting in my cubicle, staring out of the window. I watch the rain stream down the window and I slip deeper into my daydream. What will it be like tonight? What am I supposed to wear to something like this?

"Earth to Bella." Rose's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Rose, what's up?"

"Where were you?" She sits on the corner of my desk.

"Just thinking about tonight." I shrug. "I'm nervous, I don't know what to expect or what to wear or..."

She places a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, I will help you figure out what to wear. And as for what to expect?" She sighs. "Treat it like a job interview."

I giggle. "Really?"

She nods. "Answer the questions to the best of your knowledge, and be sure that you truly believe the answers you give." She taps my head. "It's good to think with this mostly, but you know what?"

I shake my head. "What?"

She points to my chest. "Trust this sometimes, too."

She gives me a knowing look and scurries away.

.

.

.

Rose and I grab two hot dogs from a vendor during lunch and we spend the rest of the time looking for something for me to wear tonight.

"I think you should go business casual," she says as she pulls a charcoal gray pencil skirt off the rack.

"A skirt?"

"Yes, and this." She hands me a red silk blouse.

"Red?" I snap.

"Yes, and you should get the matching jacket."

"Isn't red... well I mean... it's bold." I stare at the outfit she wants me to wear in confusion.

"It's minimal boldness. Take it." She shoves it at me. I roll my eyes and try it on.

Of course it fits perfectly, and even I admit I look pretty good in it.

"Red heels!" She shouts happily.

I laugh as she struts toward the shoe department.

Forty- five minutes later we are headed back to work. I get no work done; my mind is far too cluttered. At one point I look at the clock and I swear time is going backwards.

At three o'clock I gather my things and head towards my boss's office. I rap on the door and his booming voice shouts, "Come in."

"Hi Mr Holmes, I uhm... I have an appointment I need to get to, is it alright if I cut out early? I will make up the time tomorrow." I can feel my palms sweat. He has never given me a reason to be nervous, but for some reason I get an unpleasant shiver up my spine whenever I am near him.

"I suppose so Miss Swan," He huffs. "Did you type up the revisions to my schedule I asked you to do?"

"Yes, here Sir." I hand him the file.

He opens the file and skims it. "Looks alright."

His eyes rake over my body. "You seem nervous Miss Swan." A menacing smile paints his face, and I internally cringe.

"It's just this meeting I have to get to Mr Holmes, that's all." I shrug hoping that it comes off as no big deal.

He nods. "Okay, well then you better go. You don't want to keep them waiting."

I cock my head to the side. Them? I never mentioned specifics to him, "No, I suppose I don't."

He smirks and waves me away with his hand.

I don't have time to obsess over my boss's odd demeanor. I hop in a cab and go back to my apartment.

By four fifteen I am ready. I look at myself in the mirror and I am happy with my reflection. I look pretty but not fake. Smart but not stuck up. Okay, I can do this.

I hail a cab and head toward the Four Seasons Ritz- Carlton.

My phone vibrates and I see its Rose.

_Good luck chicky, ILY! ~ R_

I'm too nervous to respond. When we pull up to the hotel I get out and walk into the lobby. Suddenly I freeze. _Holy shit_, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. Where do I go? Who do I ask for?

"Miss Swan?" A rough baritone voice catches my attention and I turn to it.

"Yes."

"Good evening, I am Santiago; I will escort you to your meeting." He holds out his arm, I take it apprehensively.

I walk with him to the elevator and up to the top floor. What is it with the penthouse?

When the elevator chimes we step out and again I intertwine my arm with his. He knocks on the door and we wait.

A small, red-headed woman opens the door and smiles brightly. "Hey Santiago." She shifts her eyes to me. "Good evening Miss Swan, right this way." She pulls the door open wider and gestures for me to enter.

The room is magnificent, I knew it would be. One thing I can say about this society is that they don't do subtle.

"Can I get you a beverage?" The red head asks.

"Water, please?"

She nods and heads down a hallway. A moment later she returns with a large glass of water. I giggle when I see there is a cucumber slice on the rim of the glass.

"I would have never thought to add a cucumber," I say as I sip and hum in approval.

"It's delicious, isn't it?" She asks.

I nod. "Very."

Santiago stands beside me again." They will see you now, Miss Swan."

I follow him down a hallway. He opens a door and I walk in behind him. There is a round table with four men sitting around it; casually drinking what I think is brandy.

"Miss Swan," Santiago announces me and the men turn their attention to me. A shiver runs through me. I feel like an American Idol contestant about to be judged.

"Ahh, yes, Good evening Miss Swan." A raven haired man smiles at me and gestures for me to take a seat on a crimson and wooden chair.

"Good evening," I whisper as I sit.

"My name is Aro Volturi; this here is Caius, my brother. The man over there scowling is Eleazar Holmes, and this fair haired tyrant is our President, Carlisle Cullen."

My eyes immediately snap to Carlisle. I take in the blonde haired, blue-eyed, drop dead gorgeous man that is the father of the man who wants to pay me for my company. He gives me a small smile but his attention is drawn to something clearly more interesting on his phone.

"It's nice to meet you," I say to the intimidating men.

"So, this is a meeting set in place as your right to abrogate Miss Swan," the one introduced as Caius says.

"Okay."

"We have a few questions and then you can be on your way, fair enough?" He says.

I nod, unable to find my voice. Do I want this?

"You were approached by one Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen at Mercer 113, correct?" Aro asks.

"Yes."

"He presented you with a raven bid?"

"Yes."

"You had a dinner meeting where he gave you the bidding of thirty million dollars for the term of one year?" He asks and the scowling man, Eleazar, scoffs.

"Yes," I say.

"Do you have something to say regarding the offer?" Carlisle snaps at Eleazar.

"Oh come on Carlisle, it's ridiculously high," Eleazar argues.

"It's not your place to dictate the offers of a suitor." Carlisle's eyes snap to me. "Next question."

"Right," Caius continues. "You then had another meeting at his home to discuss in detail what the arrangement would entail?"

I nod. "That's right," I say.

"He offered you twenty-four hours to decide?" Caius says a little brisk.

"Which you all denied." I retort and all four pairs of eyes snap up to me. Well, fuck.

"Yes, it was denied. But it wasn't the time that was refused; it was the fact that he was giving you the option of backing out without speaking with us," Eleazar says as he glares at me. I swear he is trying to blow me up with his mind.

"So, I'm here, are there any more questions?" I say annoyed. This is getting a bit ridiculous.

"It has been brought to our attention that you are here to refuse the bid, therefore are you using your right to abrogate?" Aro asks.

I glance over the faces of the men. Aro and Caius seem indifferent, Eleazar seems almost smug. Carlisle holds my attention a fraction longer. In those baby blues I see dread maybe? Fear? I can't quite place it. And then I remember Alec's pleas. _"Don't abrogate." _

I close my eyes and take a breath. Please, dear God, don't let me be wrong.

When I open my eyes everyone is looking at me, waiting.

"No, I do not wish to abrogate, I accept the bid." My heart hammers almost painfully in my chest.

"WHAT!" Eleazar shouts.

Carlisle smiles softly. "Oh sit down Eleazar," he says.

"You understand you cannot take that back? This is your only chance to walk out of here freely?" Aro states.

"I understand what I am saying."

He nods. "Have you been threatened or forced into your decision?"

"NO!" I say incredulously.

"We were told you were refusing the bid Miss Swan, we simply need to understand why you have had a sudden change of heart," Caius states.

I look at Carlisle who now has given me his full attention; his phone long forgotten.

"I did intend to come here to turn down the bid. But, last night I stayed up most of the night thinking."

"About what?" Carlisle asks.

"Edward, I mean Mr Cullen." I sigh. "You see the other night I was attacked by a drunken man..."

"We are aware," Eleazar growls.

"Oh, I didn't know. Anyway, Alec saved my life and brought me back to Edward's. I didn't appreciate what he did for me at the time, but last night as I lay in my bed I realized how good and respectful Edward's intentions are." I take a much needed breath in hopes of calming my nerves. "He deserves the same respect." I finish.

Again, I look over their faces. Aro and Caius are leaning into each other talking. Eleazar is angrily jabbing his fingers at his blackberry. Carlisle is smiling and nodding at me.

I look down to my hands and wait for what feels like forever.

"Very well Miss Swan. If you will please wait in the sitting area we will phone Mr. Cullen and let him know. His driver will retrieve you," Aro says. I want to make a comment about the use of the word retrieve, but I refrain.

When I get to the sitting room the red-headed woman greets me with another glass of water. I smile and take it. I stare out the window and marvel at the lights of the city.

Do all the people of this great city of Chicago realize the power that dictates their lives? How one person can enamor you both physically and mentally into becoming their puppet? I hope Rose is right about this.

I must have been looking out the window for some time because Alec's reflection comes up behind me. I turn when I see it.

He nods to me. "Miss Swan." The corner of his lips curl and I know he is happy I have accepted.

"Alec."

"Mr Cullen is waiting for you in the car."

I place the glass of water down and walk out of the room. Alec doesn't speak in the elevator; he doesn't even look at me. When I reach the limo, he grabs the handle and before he opens it he whispers to me, "Thank you."

I nod, and without looking at him I slip into the car.

I keep my eyes on the floor of the car. I can't bring myself to look into those mesmerizing emerald orbs . How do I explain my change of heart?

"I didn't think I would ever see you again Miss Swan." His velvet, seductive voice wraps around me, owning my senses.

"I didn't think you would either," I whisper, still staring at the floor.

"Look at me." His voice becomes rougher.

"I can't."

He sighs. "Why not?"

"I can't think when I look at you." I swallow loudly.

I hear him shift and a rush of his heavenly scent rushes over me. He is closer. "Look at me Bella." His voice is full of need.

I will my eyes to look up, and my heart races as I look into his.

"Thank you." He smiles, and it's so beautiful I want to cry.

"What for?" I choke out.

"For looking at me, and for not refusing."

I bite my lip and slam my eyes shut. "I had to," I mumble.

"Had to?" I feel his finger caress my cheek. I open my eyes again and I see a pained look in his eyes.

"I was scared about what would happen if I said no." I look behind Edward's head to Alec's eyes in the rearview mirror. I give him an apologetic look.

The gesture doesn't go unnoticed by Edward. He looks at Alec and then back at me. "What's going on?" Angry Edward has returned.

"Don't be upset with Alec, he just asked me to think it over before abrogating, so I did. Then I saw your fath... Mr Cullen's face and I knew something bad was going to happen if I refused." I start twisting my fingers together nervously.

Edward slams his fist into the upholstery of the car making a whopping sound and it makes me jump.

"So you don't actually want to be here? You just did it to save your conscience?" The look in his eyes is fierce; his anger shows no signs of calming.

"That's not true, if I didn't want to be here I wouldn't have cared what happened to you." I try and keep my voice steady.

"And what exactly do you think would have happened to me Miss Swan?" He narrows his eyes and clenches his jaw.

"I don't know."

"Exactly," He shouts. "You know nothing!" He is hovering over me screaming. I cower slightly. I focus on my breathing. He is beyond angry.

"Tell me then," I whisper.

He chuckles menacingly. "There is so much you don't know, there are things you can't even comprehend. You think you did _me_ a favor?"

I don't deserve to be made to feel like an idiot or someone's verbal punching bag. Without another thought I put my hands on Edward's chest and push him away from me with as much force as I can. It must have been enough because he flies back onto the seats opposite me.

A look of shock adorns his face. I take the moment of surprise and lay into him.

"Fuck you, Edward Cullen. Yes, I know I did you a favor because all the warning signs screamed to me that you needed this. My friend Rose tells me to follow my head as well as my heart, Alec here practically begs me to accept the offer. And Eleazar in there acts like you are the devil himself. The hate that that man has for you is extremely evident." I narrow my eyes and shift forward.

"When I walked in there, Carlisle a.k.a. your father, had a look on his face that was a cross between death and monstrous rage. When I accepted the bid he relaxed, and it was _then_ that I knew I made the right choice." I take a breath. He begins to speak but I hold up my hand.

"Alec says that no-one was going to kill you if I refused, and I am going to believe that, but I know that something is up and if you don't want to tell me then fine. But, don't make me feel like an idiot for not knowing. You can shove that better- than-thou attitude up your ass Cullen." I sit back forcefully and cross my arms over my chest.

The rest of the car ride is silent. I don't look at Edward but I know he is looking at me.

I'm not surprised when we pull up to his building. I don't wait for Alec, I jump out and storm through the lobby. A man approaches me, I glare at him. He looks behind me. I assume at Edward.

I turn around and I see him eying me wearily. "Let her go Pete," he says.

I turn back around and hit the up button on the elevator. Edward comes up beside me. The tension is thick, but no one speaks.

When the doors open I step in and Edward hits the PH button. More silence.

We arrive at our final destination and the place I will call home for the next year. I stop in the foyer, unsure of my next step.

Edward comes up behind me. "Are you calmer now?" He whispers in my ear.

"No. Are you?"

I feel his breath on my cheek. "No."

"Then perhaps we should call it a night." I don't turn around to look at him, I focus on the flowers that decorate the foyer.

"Perhaps." His lips graze my ear lobe.

"Maybe you could just show me to my room then." My voice cracks.

"You mean _our_ room." He places his hand on my hip.

"I beg your pardon?" I whip around and gasp when I see the hooded and lustful expression in his eyes.

"I told you Sweet Bird, I own all of you." I step back and he steps closer.

"I'm not property." The heat of his gaze floods through me and it's like he is drawing me in, I feel forced to resist.

"On the contrary Bella, you are in fact mine for the next three hundred and sixty five days." He smirks and it only adds to the intensity of the situation.

"And I get no say? You say fuck me and I'm supposed to open wide for you? Is that how it is, Master?" I snap and a flicker of something passes over his features.

"You have a dirty mouth Sweet Bird." He advances further and I am halted when my feet hit something. I turn to see the steps. I go to climb them but Edward is fast, He grabs my arm.

"Let me go."

"No." He pulls me to him and I crash against his chest.

"Being forced is not sexy Edward."

He cocks his head to the right and a small luscious smile plays on his lips. "Are you saying you have no desire to be conquered by me?"

Fuck me! This man is trying to turn me into goo. "I know nothing about you except that you like to intimidate me."

His tongue flicks out of his mouth and he licks his bottom lip. "You want me Bella. It's not intimidation you feel, its fear of taking what you want. I want you just as much, Sweet Bird."

My throat runs dry and my pulse takes off like a freight train. "I don't know what I want."

He leans in and brushes his lips to mine. I hold my breath, afraid if I move it will end. It doesn't, he presses against me and he moves his lips with mine. The fire in my body intensifies and rushes to my sex.

He glides his tongue along my lip, begging to enter. I want to push away, I want to pull closer. I give in and open for him. His tongue crashes through and dances with mine. I feel passion shatter my resolve. My hands lift and my fingers rake through his copper hair. I grip it hoping it will anchor me to him.

His kiss becomes more forceful. I can feel my lungs restrict but I don't care. I would gladly die right here, like this. Suddenly and with perfect clarity I realize he is right, he does own me.

When he pulls away his breathing is labored, his regard for me is full-on lust.

"Get some rest Miss Swan; we will continue this discussion in the morning. I am hopeful that what transpired here this evening will help you know what exactly it is that you want." He kisses me one last time and pushes away.

"Carmen will show you to our room, I have a few things to attend to." And just like that, he is gone.

I am left alone in this gigantic, opulent foyer.

"Right this way Miss Swan." Carmen appears and starts climbing the steps and I will my jello legs to follow her.

She pushes the double doors to Edward's bedroom and waltzes in. My eyes take in the luxury, and I am once again left speechless.

"The bathroom is through there, and there is some sleepwear in that dresser over there." She points. "And there are other clothes in the closet." She smiles warmly and exits the room.

I open the drawer and take out a pair of silk sleep pants and a white tank top. I walk into the bathroom. I laugh at the ridiculous size of it. I see a pink toothbrush and I freshen up.

I will myself to sleep. I'd rather not be awake when Edward comes in. I don't think my heart can take any more convincing tonight. I text Rose, telling her I'm fine and that I'm at Edward's.

I bury myself in the sheets, and surprisingly, find myself drifting off.

**A/N:**

**Just so you all know, due to popular demand I am writing an outtake of EPOV. Everyone wants to know wth is going on in that sexy head of his. It will post in two parts chapter 10 will be the first one. It does show him from the beginning BUT I promise it isn't repetitive POV... I hate those! Its important and it will explain SO much!**

**Fic Recs:**

**Conventioneers by Catastrophia: HOT! Bella works at a convention center and Edward (Mase) does a yearly convention for his Sex Toy business with Emmett! It is an awesome story!**

**The Long Road Home by MidNightLove87: It just started posting here is the summary: When Bella is left with no other options of making it home for the holidays, she's crushed about having to stay on campus. What happens when her former flame sees her tears? Will he be her savior? Or will they end up remembering the real reason they broke up all those years ago? *Christmas Fic***

**Come to my Facebook group Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction for teasers and fun!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight**

**Huge thank you to my awesome Salacious team: My two outstanding BETA's, Eternally Edward's Girl and Foolforedward, and to my beautiful prereader Katie Boberg! Thank you ladies!**

Chapter 7~

I wake to the sunlight streaming softly through the window. The ivory curtains diffuse the offensive brightness, and for a moment it feels like I am wrapped up in a cloud.

Then I remember I'm in Edward's bedroom, in his bed. I turn my head to see if he is in bed but I see that side of the bed is made and unslept in. I frown and I feel almost upset. _Isn't this what he wanted?_

I push the covers off and saunter to the bathroom. I slip into the shower; reach for the body wash and almost choke when I see it is _Chanel_. This has to cost more than one month's rent for my apartment. I lift it to my nose and I feel like I am transported to the city lights of Paris. It smells utterly divine.

I lather up and shroud myself in the exquisite, rich aroma and the sheer indulgence of great wealth. Edward obviously doesn't do cheap. I would have been happy with my Bath and Body Works Strawberries and Cream, but this is like a vacation in a bottle.

After my amazing shower I wrap myself in the heavenly robe that is hanging behind the door. Memories of the other day when I stood wet and nude in front of Edward permeate my mind. Why didn't he look at me? Am I not sexy enough for him?

I start rummaging through the closet. Everything is expensive, sleek, and not at all me.

With a sigh I pull down a pair of gray pinstripe pants, a black silk blouse, and the matching jacket. I suppose this is how I am expected to dress.

After I have put myself together I finish off the outfit with a pair of black patent leather Gucci pumps, easily over six hundred dollars.

I don't fuss with my makeup, just a hint of mascara and lip gloss. I decide to twist my hair up loosely.

I walk down the hall hoping I will hear sounds that there is someone around. I tentatively go down the stairs, blushing when I think of the kiss Edward gave me last night. That man has lips carved from the gods.

Finally, I hear some banging of pots and pans and head into the kitchen. I halt when I open the door. It's the largest kitchen I have ever seen. Dark black and gray marble countertops, silver and black appliances, flood lighting surrounds the perimeter of the ceiling, and an impressive art deco chandelier hangs directly above an onyx and red table.

"Oh, good morning Miss Swan." Carmen smiles brightly at me. I force my mouth closed.

"Uhm... hi, morning."

"Would you like some coffee? You could have called down; I would have brought you your breakfast." She pours coffee in a mug.

"Oh, well I have no idea how to do any of that, but I have two working legs so there is no reason why I can't fix myself something."

Carmen laughs, "Oh, you are a treat. You are nothing like Mr Cullen's usual suitors."

I sit at the ornate table and smile at Carmen. "What were they like?"

Carmen hands me my coffee with a chuckle. "The past bids have been more high class, more familiar with the social circles that Mr Cullen moves in. The thought of making their own breakfast would never even cross their minds."

I gesture for her to sit. "Please, have coffee with me?"

She shrugs. "Alright."

She grabs a mug and sits with me. "So, where is Edward?"

She sips her coffee with a sigh. "He worked all night. There was some crisis, and he was called away very late to New York."

My eyes widen. "He left?"

She waves me off. "Don't worry Miss Swan; he will be back before the banquet tonight."

I choke on my coffee. "Banquet?"

"That man," she mutters. "He didn't tell you?"

I shake my head.

"The bidding banquet is this evening, you will attend with Mr Cullen. The other suitors will present their bids. It's a meet and greet of sorts." She smiles warmly. "It will be fun, you'll see."

"How could he not tell me?" I can feel the panic begin to surface.

"Miss Swan, please don't worry. I will help you prepare. There are more than enough gowns in your closet. Alice will come by and help you with your hair and makeup, you will dazzle." She places her hand on top of mine.

All I can do is nod.

Carmen follows me up to the bedroom after breakfast and I try on about ten dresses before we agree on a beautiful scarlet silk and lace dress. I am utterly in love with it. Its sophisticated and sexy all wrapped into one ensemble.

"What exactly does Edward do for a living?" I ask the question that has been nagging at me.

"He has his fingers in a bunch of different ventures; you will learn that quickly about Mr Cullen." She chuckles. "One minute he will be talking about solar energy, and the next he will be on a rant about modern art and how it has some significance on the way the World Series will play out." She laughs a little louder now.

"Wow, you aren't kidding. He must have so little time for anything else. How can he do that and _this_?" I point to myself.

She shrugs. "He has more money than he knows what to do with. He likes to enjoy it. And _this_?" She points back to me. "It's a rite of passage, it's in his blood."

"I see, and after me there will be others?" I could almost laugh at the sadness I feel in my heart at this question. I barely know this man.

"Of course." She looks at me and tilts her head to the side. "You won't be the first woman to fall in love with Mr Cullen."

I chuckle. "Love, that's funny, I don't even know him."

"Not yet, but you will. And you will fall hard for him." She shrugs. "Most women do."

"What... what happened to the others?" I swallow nervously.

"They moved on to other suitors, married, did whatever."

"But what happened to the ones that fell in love with him?" I sit on the bed realizing my knees are too weak to hold me up.

"When they fell for him, he tried to distance himself from them. He tried explaining to them that it was a business deal." She shrugs. "Only, twice has he had to terminate a bid because the issue couldn't be resolved."

"So you can't love?" I scoff. "That's cruel."

"Love is fine, but do yourself a favor Miss Swan, keep it between your lips and your heart. The secret needs to be safe with you, and you alone." She sits beside me.

"I don't love him Carmen."

"I know, but I think you will." Her apologetic eyes pull at my heart.

"I can't. I am alone and I'm fine with that. I don't really want any of this life." I wave my hand around the room.

She nods. "Good, guard yourself Miss Swan, it's safer that way." She pats my hand and we finish up in silence.

Alice arrives a few hours later, bright eyed and beaming. "Are you ready to shine Miss Swan?"

I growl. "I have to talk to Edward about letting you all call me Bella."

She laughs and forces me to sit in front of a ridiculously large vanity.

"Alice, you're Edward's sister, right?"

She nods and her eyes meet mine in the mirror.

"Do you have to follow in the footsteps of the family, so to speak?"

She smiles, "No, females aren't obligated to; I can if I want, but I choose to deal with the business aspect of it all."

"I see, and your mom?"

Her brow furrows slightly. "She was a suitor once, but no longer."

"What happened?"

She smiles brighter. "My dad bid for her." She shrugs. "He fell in love, and married her."

I stare at her shocked. "That's allowed?"

"Allowed or not, my father stepped up after that. My grandfather was forced to retire, and my Dad took the seat of president. It's all complicated business."

I shake my head, complicated for sure.

When Alice was done with my hair and makeup I barely recognized myself.

"Oh wow Alice, I look beautiful."

She giggles, "You always look beautiful, and I only enhanced your assets."

I turn toward her and give her a quick hug. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, now don't wrinkle yourself. Get dressed; I have to go get ready too."

I smile. "You're going?"

She nods. "I have to."

"Good," I whisper.

"Don't be nervous, you are going to do just fine." She rubs my shoulder.

The front door slamming echoes through the entire penthouse, causing both Alice and I to jump.

"Edward's home," Alice says.

"Where the hell is everyone?" He shouts from the foyer.

"Stay up here, I will go see what's got him all upset." Alice smiles and leaves the room.

I open the door a crack and listen as best I can.

"Why are you here Alice?" He snaps.

"The banquet is tonight, I was helping Bella get ready." Oh, so I'm 'Bella' with him.

"Fuck!" He yells. "I forgot about that. Where's my tux?" His anger is thick, unease trickles through my veins.

"On your bed, go get dressed, have a drink for Christ sake and calm down. She is nervous enough; she doesn't need your attitude." I can hear Alice's voice rise.

"Nervous? Why the hell would she be nervous, it's not her reputation on the line if it goes to shit. No one will remember her after this bid is over with. If she fucks up it's my neck on the line." I can hear him climb the steps and I step further into the room. I turn and notice his tux is on the bed, in the room I am in. Damn!

"Edward, stow that attitude, she is _someone_, don't treat her like cattle." Alice is following him. Fuck, what do I do?

"Shut up Ali, it's not your business." His voice gets closer to the room. I dart into the bathroom and shut and lock the door.

"Where is she?" He yells.

"Probably in the bathroom, I'm sure she heard you," Alice snaps.

"Fine, good even. She is getting paid to be what I expect her to be. It would do her good to understand that right out of the gate."

My anxiety starts to dissipate and anger takes residence. I can't sit back for a year and let him talk to or about me like I am a piece of shit.

I pull open the bathroom door and step out. Edward and Alice's heads snap in my direction. I'm taken back momentarily by the fierce anger that paints Edward's face. Alice is almost amused.

"Fuck you Edward Cullen; go to your own bidding banquet alone. Blame me for all I care, it's not like I fucking matter, right?" I yell with as much vengeance as my voice will allow.

His eyes rake over my body and his madness shifts to a lustful glare. "You look lovely Miss Swan."

"You're an ass," I shout.

Alice laughs boisterously.

"That will be all Alice, go. _Now._" He doesn't take his eyes off of me and Alice doesn't stop laughing as she exits the bedroom.

"Ass or not, you are stuck with me for a year." He smiles smugly.

"Three hundred and sixty _four_ days to be exact. Time passes faster when you will it to do so." I narrow my eyes and fold my arms over my chest.

"That is a stunning color on you Sweet Bird." He slowly starts walking toward me.

"I know," I snap.

His hips move with ease and his whole body screams sex. I almost whimper when he starts unbuttoning his shirt.

"Feeling confident tonight?" He asks.

"No, actually I'm feeling worthless thanks to you. So what the fuck do I have to lose?" I focus on his eyes and not what his _'fuck me'_ fingers are doing.

He shakes his head. "Thirty million dollars is hardly worthless."

"Let's just get this over with." I stare at the floor and try and rush past him, but he grabs my arms and crashes my body to his.

"Don't walk away from me, I don't like it." His green eyes darken and his scent assaults me, making my body quiver with need.

"Don't disrespect me and I won't disrespect you," I say barely a whisper.

"It doesn't work that way, I own you."

I shake free of his grip. "I am no one's property, if you don't like it cancel the bid." I storm out of the room and down the stairs so fast that I'm not paying attention and slam into someone.

"Sorry." I look up and see a smiling Alec.

"It's fine Miss Swan, you look very nice."

I roll my eyes; I have had it already with all of this shit. "Yeah, whatever." I go into the dark living room and sit on the couch.

"Are you alright?" Alec asks.

"You don't care, no one really cares. I fucking hate that man, and I hate it here." I whip around to face him. "That man you asked me to save is an asshole."

He shakes his head. "You say that now, but give it time, please."

"It doesn't matter, I have no choice." I lean my head back on the couch.

"Time, please," Alec whispers.

I shake my head. "Like I said, I have no choice."

As I sit in the darkness I decide to be so amazing tonight that it will have Edward on his hands and knees begging me to forgive him for his awful words. I can totally do this.

"Ready Miss Swan?" Alec holds his hand out to help me up. I take it and turn to see Edward standing in the foyer giving James Bond a run for his money.

I smile brightly. "You look very handsome Mr Cullen."

He is taken aback by my kindness, no doubt wondering what happened to the mean spirited girl from half an hour ago.

"Thank you, and you look ravishing, Miss Swan. I really do love that color on you." I nod and we follow Alec out. We don't talk in the elevator or on our walk to the car.

Once we get settled in I look to Edward. "So do you care to tell me about this evening?"

"You will see the board members again, as well as other suitors." He shifts forward. "Now Bella, there will be some people in that room tonight that you may know."

My eyes widen. "How?"

"Salacious is known for its secrecy, therefore people you have crossed paths with, maybe worked with, are likely to be in this society."

I nod. "Okay, so what do I do?"

"Nothing. You and _whomever_ will know that you know each other." He shrugs. "Or maybe not, but just remember you are an equal in there. He moves next to me in the limo and places his hand on my knee. "I apologize for my rudeness earlier, Sweet Bird. I am under a lot of stress."

I want to grab his face and kiss him until I can't breathe. "Thank you."

He smiles briefly. "We are here."

I turn and see we have pulled up in front of The Grand Ballroom. Rose and I always said that one day we would get married and have our receptions here. We even called up once to find out how much it would cost. That dream shattered when we realized it would take two of my paychecks to feed three people.

"Oh wow," I gasp.

"Wait until you see it from the inside."

Alec opens my door and I step out. Edward entwines his arm with mine. "Ready?" he asks.

"No."

He chuckles and leads me through the double doors.

Classical beauty flows through the entire place. My eyes wander over every inch of the magnificent architecture. It's a cross between the Parthenon and something else more godlike. My mind practically shuts down.

"Stay with me Bella." Edward's enchanting voice breaks me from my blissful daydream.

"Sorry."

He smiles. "Let's get a drink, shall we?"

I nod and we walk over to the world's largest bar, it expands almost the length of the room and is made of a rich cherry wood.

"What would you like to drink?" He asks me.

"Oh, some champagne will be fine." Edward smiles and orders two.

The place is filled rather nicely. I skim the crowd looking for familiar faces.

"See something you like?" Edward says, and I chuckle.

"Those are the first words you ever said to me."

"I know." He hands me my champagne and clinks his flute with mine.

"To crowd surfing," He says. I chuckle once more and take a sip. It's crisp and refreshing.

"Better?" He asks.

"I'm getting there."

In a gesture I didn't expect he slips his hand in mine.

"Miss Swan?" A familiar voice says my name, I look and see my boss Mr. Holmes smiling as menacingly as ever at me. His eyes drop to our hands, which are still linked together.

"Mr Holmes, hi." I break free from Edward's hand and extend it to my boss.

"Oh, call me James here. Can I call you Bella?" He shakes my hand.

"Oh please do." I laugh at how at ease he seems.

"Good evening Edward," James says.

"Hi Jim." I don't miss the slight disdain in his voice.

"Have you seen my father by any chance?" James asks.

"No, Eleazar hasn't arrived yet," Edward says and suddenly it clicks.

"Eleazar is your father?" I ask.

James nods. "He is, you have met right?"

I nod. "Yes, but I don't think he likes me very much." James laughs.

"He doesn't like a lot of people; take no offence to it Bella." The bartender hands James a brandy.

"So Bella, Edward here bid on you huh?"

"That he did." I look at Edward and he is seething. He is glaring at James almost like he is willing him to burst into flames.

"I wish I had thought of that, perhaps when your bid is done." James winks at me.

"Oh no way, this is a onetime deal for me." I chuckle.

"Pity," He says.

"Oh look, I think Eleazar just walked in," Edward says as he once again takes my hand. "Come Bella, let's go find Carlisle."

"Nice to see you Bella," James says.

"Yes, see you at work." I wave as Edward pulls me away.

He tugs at me and I try to keep in step with him. "Slow down," I snap.

He turns around and is an inch from my face.

"Were you flirting with him?" He asks angrily.

"Are you for real?"

"Very real!"

I shake my head. "He's my boss; you said I was going to see people I know. Why do you seem surprised?"

"Edward, my son," A loud voice booms and I see Carlisle appear through the crowd.

Edward closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and turns with a smile. "Father."

They embrace with a quick pat on the back. "You look good son," Carlisle says and his eyes drift toward me. "Oh, Miss Swan, how wonderful to see you again."

"Mr Cullen, the pleasure is all mine." I extend my hand and he takes it and raises it to his lips.

"You put all these women to shame tonight in this dress Miss Swan." I blush fiercely and see Edward roll his eyes.

"My bid Dad, not yours." They both chuckle.

"Yes, well keep her close."

"I will, so where's mom?"

He shrugs, "Wandering off somewhere, probably being harassed by the socialite masses."

"I will have to introduce you later," Edward says to me. He and Carlisle break off into some conversation about the stock market and tea, and I stop paying attention.

As my eyes sweep the room I see so many beautiful people. There is literally not one ugly person in attendance. I was hoping for a slightly overweight woman, or a scruffy potbellied man, but no.

"Are we boring you Miss. Swan?" Carlisle asks.

"Oh, of course not. I just don't dabble in the stock market."

He nods, "I see, and what do you do?"

"You mean you don't know?" I mock surprise.

He chuckles and I see Edward regarding me curiously.

"Of course I have an idea, but I have to be aware of all the suitors, sometimes they mix in with each other," He says.

"I work for James Holmes as a matter of fact, I am his P.A." I shrug it off; it's a menial job I know this, but Carlisle's face changes from happy to upset quickly.

"I see. I had no idea you knew James." He looks at Edward who is paying no mind to his father; he is too busy focusing his attention on me.

"I actually had no idea until tonight that he had anything to do with all of this."

Carlisle lets out a lone chuckle. "No, I don't suppose you would have."

"So, tell me then Miss Swan, do you like working with mergers, and acquisitions?" Carlisle asks as he sips his champagne.

"Oh God no, it's dreadfully boring."

At this Edward and Carlisle burst into a fit of laughter.

"Sweet girl, you couldn't be more right. Why are you there then?" Carlisle asks after he calms down.

"Money." I shrug. "I have a degree in business and when I graduated it was the only place that would give me a job with a decent starting salary."

He smiles. "Well hopefully you will find something more suitable for you soon enough."

I nod and drink my champagne.

"Alright, I must go mingle, have fun tonight," Carlisle says as he slips into the crowd.

"Your father is a very kind man," I say to Edward.

"He is, too kind I fear."

"Too kind?"

"He's a believer, a shrewd business man and cut throat at that, but when it comes to anything personal he is too kind."

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, welcome to The Grand Ballroom." A loud and jovial voice rings through the speakers of the hall.

"At this time I would like to ask all the suitors to take their seats, and all the wonderful bids to step to the floor." I look nervously at Edward.

"Don't panic, it's an introduction, the only one you will ever participate in." He escorts me to the floor. Before he walks away he gently kisses my cheek, sending shivers through my body. "You truly are divine, Sweet Bird."

I watch as he takes his seat, a pleased smile adorns his beautiful face.

"Let us begin," The MC's voice booms and my heart begins to race.

**A/N: After a serious talk with my BETA's we see the flow of this story going better if we post EPOV in chapter 9, 10, and 11. It will cathc both POV's up to date and we can progress with the story. AGAIN I want to assure you it is NOT a repetitive POV so don't think to yourself that you will be bored... A lot will be uncovered!**

**I will also add EPOV throughout the story also since his sexy mind is in high demand.**

**Fic Recs:**

**Barefoot in Texas by Blueplanet... OMG what an awesome Bella, she is hippyish and Edward is an uptight lawyer, is there love in the air?**

**Black Candy by JadoreJAC: Badass Bella and geeky sexy Edward. Total opposites can it be love or is it just lust?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer~ I don't own anything Twilight**

**Big thank you to the amazing Eternally Edwards Girl and the radiant Foolforedward for BETAing this for me. Without them I am fairly certain it wouldn't be as lovely.**

**Hugs to my outstanding prereader who encourages me everyday, thank you.**

Chapter 8

I look around the floor and I see men and women smiling and laughing. They all seem to know what they are doing, so I figure this isn't their first Bidding Banquet. They gravitate to form a semi-circle. I stand there uncomfortably within the group.

"Your first time?" A soft voice asks. I look up and see a brunette woman, stunning of course.

"Is it that obvious?" I smile nervously.

"Very. I'm Angela by the way." We shake hands.

"I'm Bella."

"Well, Bella, the MC will call your name and announce your suitor. You'll step forward, and your suitor will stand. Smile, nod, look like you want to be here, and it will be over." She winks at me and I feel relaxed.

"That's simple enough."

"Yeah, well there are still the questions, that part I _hate._" She shudders a bit, and giggles when she sees the look of horror on my face.

"What questions?" I whisper.

"Three, asked at random at the end of the night. Throughout the night people will place questions into the silver hat." She points to an average sized stand. On top, sure enough, sits a sterling silver top hat.

"The MC will pull out three questions per person, you will be asked them one at a time, and you have to answer them truthfully." She smiles apologetically. "Since you are the only new person here I am sure they will be uncomfortable."

I look over at Edward who is watching me intently. He tilts his head to the side when he sees my expression.

"I can't answer personal questions," I say it more to myself but Angela responds anyway.

"They will find out anyway, be honest and they tend to back off." She shrugs.

"Our first bid for the evening is Charlotte DeAngelo, her suitor is Peter Mulligan. The bid is for six months." I watch as she steps forward, radiant in a plum dress and Peter stands. A slight applause follows, and then it's over.

"See?" Angela whispers. "Painless."

I nod and watch as the rest are introduced. By the time Angela is called my nerves are shot, causing my stomach to feel like it is being attacked by a rabble of butterflies; I know I'm next.

"Angela Weber, her suitor is James Holmes. The bid is for one year." My eyes snap over to James who waves, while Angela gracefully spins and bows beautifully in her silver dress. Again, a slight applause and she is done.

"That's my boss," I whisper to her.

She shrugs, "He pays well." She winks.

"Isabella Swan, her suitor is Edward Masen-Cullen. The bid is for one year." Edward stands and waves. I step forward and bow as sweetly as I can. My head snaps up when I hear hooting and hollering. Alice is whistling and clapping.

My face turns the same color of my dress. I shake my head and try to disappear into the semi-circle of bids.

Edward looks equally embarrassed, but also slightly amused.

"Wow, Edward huh?" Angela whispers to me. "Nice catch."

"Have you ever been his bid?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "No, but some here have." She covertly points behind her and I see two blondes and a redhead glaring angrily at me.

"Oh great, it looks like I have a fan club," I say sarcastically. Angela laughs, gently pats my arm, and heads toward James.

I turn and come face to face with a smiling Edward. "See Sweet Bird, that wasn't so bad."

He slides his finger down my bare arm leaving a trail of goose bumps. I shiver involuntarily and Edward chuckles.

"Yeah," I say breathless. "Now to just get through the top hat inquisition."

"The top hat inqui..." He looks over at the silver hat and laughs. "I see you have been informed, I apologize in advance."

"What the hell Edward, a little warning about things would be nice." I speak so only he can hear me.

"I'm sorry." He leans in and places a tender kiss on my lips.

My pulse takes off and my skin feels like it is on fire. I bring my hand up and around his neck. I pull him closer to me.

He moans low, and it makes me ache for more of him.

"Now don't go making a scene for the skank brigade folks." I look over and see Alice smiling brightly. She waves at someone over my shoulder. I turn and see the same women who were trying to kill me with their minds staring back at us.

"Don't pay attention to them Bella," Edward whispers into my ear. The feel of his breath on my neck practically turns my legs to goo.

"Alright," I say with a dry mouth.

I sit at a large oval table with Edward, Alice, her date whose name is Jasper, and a couple of other suitors and their bids. I look around as the salads are served. I can see Carlisle with a caramel-haired beauty beside him. She is painfully beautiful with the same green eyes as Edward. That must be his mother.

"So tell me Bella, how did you get Edward's attention?" A woman that is sitting with us asks.

"Oh no, I'm saving all the questions for the top hat." The whole table chuckles.

I feel Edward's hand on my leg and he squeezes my knee softly; it immediately relaxes me. I give him a genuinely happy smile.

Carmen was right; this is actually a lot of fun.

'Wonderful Tonight' plays over the speakers after dinner and Edward slips his hand in mine. "Would you like to dance, Sweet Bird?"

I nod and let him lead me to the dance floor. Edward is an exquisite dancer, and when I dance with him I feel weightless. He glides; he makes love to the steps he takes. It's like he demands the music to keep up with his movements. I hold on to him and get lost in the wonderful sensation of being his.

When the song ends, he twirls me and pulls me close. He places another tender kiss on my lips; releases me, and suddenly it feels like my body is plummeting back to earth with broken wings.

His touch, his embrace, it has already begun to consume me and I have never felt so much fear of becoming dependent in my life.

The music finishes and the MC speaks again. "Ladies and Gentleman, it is top hat time." Everyone starts clapping. A single chair is placed in the center of the dance floor.

"I will call each bid up one at a time and ask your questions. Remember to be truthful." There are giggles and muffled words.

I watch each person as they go up for their questions. They seem so harmless, ridiculous even. Where were you born, most embarrassing experience; nothing horrifying. I start to feel more at ease with all of this.

"Isabella Swan," The MC calls, and Edward escorts me to my seat.

"Good evening Miss Swan," The MC says.

"Good evening."

"Your first question for the night, at what age did you lose your virginity?"

My eyes widen, okay this is a little personal, but not worth a second thought. "Sixteen," I say.

The room is silent, I look over at Edward and I see he is slightly upset. But I can't tell if it's at me or by the question.

"Second question," he reads it and looks over toward Carlisle. I wonder what has him stalling.

"Go on," Carlisle says sternly.

"But ... alright, second question, what is the bid Mr. Cullen has made for you?"

I look over at Edward; even in the dim lighting I can see the anger evident on his face. I clear my throat; I don't know what to do. I was told not to lie.

"Thirty million," I say and the entire room erupts into chatter. The MC bangs on the podium.

"Quiet!" I keep my eyes on Edward who is shaking his head and looking around the room. Something tells me he has an idea of who put that question in there.

"Your final question for the night Miss Swan."

I nod.

Again he stalls, looking up to Edward and then over to Carlisle. I follow his gaze and I see the same angry expression on his face that is on Edward's.

"Miss Swan, have you ever been responsible for the death of another person? Please explain your answer."

Every ounce of blood drains from my face. Tears prick my eyes and I feel a panic attack starting to take hold.

"I... I can't," I whisper with shaky breath.

"I am so very sorry Miss Swan, you must." The MC looks lost and sorrowful.

Looking at Edward, I answer the question. "Yes," I say. He doesn't look surprised, he looks sympathetic, broken.

"Elaborate Miss Swan."

After another long breath I continue. "I was seventeen; I got in a fight with my mother. She had been drinking and tried to drive away. I chased after her and got into the car with her. I couldn't reason with her, she was so angry." I sniff and I can feel the warmth of my tears fall down my cheeks.

"She was swerving all over the place; I just wanted to get her off the road." I cover my eyes with my hands. "I grabbed the wheel."

I start to choke on my words as the sobs over take me. "I pulled too hard... I... crashed us into a tree."

I can't look up; I stay buried in the shadow that my hands provide. "She died, it was my fault." At that, I hunch over, my head drops into my lap, and I cry.

The only sound that can be heard in the vast room are my sobs. I feel arms encircling my shoulders and behind my knees. I'm being lifted up and swept away. I bury my face into whoever is carrying me.

I inhale the scent of my protector... Edward. I feel the cool air of the night.

"Alec, car," he snaps and I hear footsteps running.

"Sweet Bird," he whispers into my ear. "Oh my sweet, Sweet Bird." He kisses my wet cheeks and I shudder.

I hear the car pull up, I turn my head and I can see Alec holding the door open through my foggy vision.

Edward slips in, never letting me go. He keeps me on his lap. With one hand he reaches into his pocket and I see him pull out his phone.

"What the fuck was that?" he yells into it and it makes me jump.

He caresses my back to calm me.

"I don't give a flying fuck what the rules are! Never have I seen a bid embarrassed like that, Father."

So he is talking to Carlisle.

"You and I both know who is responsible for this. I want a meeting. This has to end." His voice is full of venom, and if I wasn't feeling so safe in his embrace I would cower from his tone.

He ends his call and wraps both of his arms around me.

"Sweet Bird, please look at me," he pleads.

I force my head up and look into his emotional eyes. "I'm so sorry," he says.

My body shakes, a few more tears escape my eyes. "It's not your fault," I say.

He shakes his head and kisses my forehead. "Yes, it is."

I want to ask why he feels that way but the car stops and Alec gets out. He holds open the door. I step out and walk beside Edward into the building.

When we get up to the penthouse I look around. "Where's Carmen?" I ask.

"Home I am guessing." He approaches me nervously. "Are you okay?"

I shake my head. "Not in the slightest Edward."

He nods. "How about a bath?"

I shrug. "Why not."

We walk up to _our_ bedroom together. "Have a seat, I will run you a bath."

When he walks into the bathroom I feel a sudden rush of confidence, or maybe I'm just tired? Tired of being lost among the lonely. I unzip my dress and let it pool at my feet. I unclip my bra and slip off my underwear.

With just my heels on I walk to the bathroom and lean against the door frame. Edward is huddled over the tub pouring some heavenly scented bath gel into the water.

I smile wickedly as he rolls up his sleeves exposing his delicious naked arms.

He turns around and the sight of me makes him drop the bottle of bath gel. "Holy fuck Bella," he says breathless.

"Is the bath ready?" I ask.

This time he does take in my naked form. I can hear his shaky breath and I smile triumphantly. I _do_ turn him on.

He screws his eyes shut and tries to move past me. I quickly block him with my bare leg. He halts.

"What are you doing Bella?" he asks as his eyes drink in my ivory unclad leg.

"Seducing you Edward," I say sexily.

He turns his head and his eyes meet mine. "You aren't ready for this Bella."

His finger breezes over my sensitive skin.

"I need this, please," I whisper.

My whole body tingles when he glides his hand up my leg.

"It's not your fault Sweet Bi..." I interrupt him before he can finish.

"No more talking for tonight, just touch me." I grip his hand and pull him to me. I place his palm over my breast.

"Wake me up Edward."

His hand starts gently massaging my tender bosom. I moan as the pleasure of his touch ignites me. He squeezes my nipple in between his fingers and I grab onto his arm.

"Bella." His husky voice brushes over me; I shiver with need.

"More," I beg.

His hand crawls down over my stomach, I can feel my insides flip-flop and my sex begins to throb with expectancy.

"Sweet Bird, your skin is on fire." His words are wanton, and my hips involuntarily jolt forward.

"For you," I whisper and I lock eyes with him at the same time his fingers brush over my clit.

"Please," I say, and he slowly dips his finger into my aching pussy and my head falls back. "Yes."

"Oh Bella." His other hand goes to my breast while his sensuous fingers impale me. Every inch of my body feels more alive with each thrust.

"Fuck," I moan as I grip his shoulder tightly.

"Come on Sweet Bird, let go, let me see you." With those words I become undone.

I scream out in euphoric pleasure as my orgasm pushes from the pit of my stomach through my entire body.

Ripples of sexual bliss course through me as I come down from my orgasm.

My head falls forward onto his shoulder.

"My God Bella," Edward says. "You are beautiful when you come."

I look up at him. "Take a bath with me, let me see you."

I dance my fingers over his button-down shirt. He smirks and nods.

I slip into the warm, welcoming water and watch as Edward slowly undresses. Each popping button reveals more of his perfection.

As he drops his shirt, I am rendered speechless by the beauty of the man before me. My pussy begins to ache as he slips out of his pants and boxers.

His rock hard cock makes me gasp. "You are indeed blessed in all of your assets aren't you?" I ask, and he chuckles.

"Just fortunate." He gets into the water and sits opposite me. His godlike body is immersed and bubbles cover him.

"I would say so." I push forward and rub my hands up his legs.

"You're feeling confident today Sweet Bird, aren't you?"

I nod. "You ignored me the other day when I was naked in front of you. I thought I repulsed you."

His face shows shock, but quickly morphs back to lustful as my hands slide further up his legs.

"It took every ounce of my strength to not grab you and fuck you hard against the wall, Sweet Bird." He leans closer to me. "Your beauty leaves me breathless; your scent paralyzes me Bella. Perhaps, it's _you_ who owns _me_."

I chuckle. "You are well versed in the language of seduction Mr. Cullen."

He smirks. "And you are repelling my charms."

I shake my head. "Not repelling, just protecting myself."

He tilts his head to the side; an amused expression adorns his face. "Protecting yourself from what?"

"You." I push closer to him. "You are a powerful man; a woman could easily succumb to your lethal charm."

"Would that be so bad?" he asks as he grabs my wrists and pulls me to him. My breasts crash against his chest. Our noses touch, and I can taste his breath.

"Bad no, dangerous yes."

His eyes flicker to my lips and then back to my eyes before he presses his mouth to mine.

I force my tongue into his mouth and he welcomes it with his own. I swallow his sweet, succulent taste.

I grind my sex onto his infinitely hard cock. "Sweet Bird, you feel so good."

"So do you."

I'm not getting up for a condom, and I'm not too comfortable with unprotected sex, so I decide to return the favor he gave me earlier.

"Sit on the edge of the tub Edward." He looks at me confused but does what I ask.

"You are a bossy little thing," he says with a chuckle.

I smile and gently swirl my tongue around the tip of his perfect penis. His body shudders and I hum as his taste fills my mouth.

"Fuck, Sweet Bird." He thrusts up into my mouth. I take him in and suck him hard. I slide my tongue up and down his impressive shaft as I take in as much of him as I can.

"Shit Bella, I'm going to..." He grabs onto my hair and pulls it almost painfully.

I moan, sending vibrations along his cock, and he explodes into my mouth. I am not a fan of swallowing, but this night has shattered everything for me. I would fill myself with anything that would numb me right now. So I take every drop of his arousing fluid.

As he catches his breath I sit back into the now lukewarm bath.

He slowly opens his eyes, his flushed cheeks and ragged breath are a reward I never thought I would relish in. But pleasing this man could be a life mission I could indulge in over and over again.

He smiles and I smile back. "How was that?" I ask.

He shakes his head and practically jumps back into the water. He grabs my arms and crashes his lips to mine.

When he pulls away, "_You_ are the dangerous one Sweet Bird."

I smile wryly. "I guess we should both protect ourselves then."

His face turns serious again. "Are you alright Bella?"

I shrug. "I want to forget it."

I look down but he forces my head back up with his finger. "Don't look away from me, I don't like it."

Forceful Edward. "Sorry," I whisper.

He kisses me chastely one more time. "Let's go to bed," he says.

We get out, dry off, and sink into bed naked. I lie there on my side of the bed, unsure of what is expected of me at this moment.

He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me close to him. I hum with happiness and I let the warmth and safety of his arms lull me into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Okay, so lets hear it? Good? Bad? Thoughts?**

**EPOV next! FINALLY! It will be 3 chapters long and then I will work EPOV into the story throughout.**

**I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas!**

**Here are some Fic Recs:**

**Adagio by Sparrownotes24 ... A lovely, emotional story about two people forced into each others lives by circumstance. Your heart will flutter and your blood will boil!**

**The Gentlemen book 1 by MasterAskim... An intense story about the journey a girl (Bella) takes from the ordinary to the extraordinary. Brilliant... And the author is my husband.**

**Wishing you all a WONDERFUL and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**Mucho thanks to my amazing BETA'S Eternally edwards girl and foolforedward. They make this story sparkle!**

**Hugs and love to my awesome pre-reader Katie Boberg!**

**I hope you all had a wonderful holiday... You have all been waiting to get into Edward's sexy head, so here it is... Be careful what you wish for ;)**

**Brace yourselves!**

Chapter 9 ~EPOV

I have just shut down my computer after looking at the latest surveillance footage. I email them over to the only person I will ever trust with this information. I was about to call it a night when Alec's voice comes over the intercom in my office.

"Sir, Mike Newton is here."

_Finally_, that dumb ass prick has one simple job to do, and it has taken him over a week to do it.

"Let him in, and join us, will you Alec."

"Yes, sir," he says.

Two minutes later Mike comes in tripping over his own feet.

"Fuck off you asshole," Mike snaps at Alec.

Alec just shakes his head, lets out a frustrated sigh and stands off to the side. After a moment of Mike looking around the room, he comes face to face with me.

"Mr. Cullen, I...I did what you asked, I'm out of her life, I took anything of value that she owned and I handed it over to this jerk-off." He points behind himself to Alec, who just chuckles and nods to me in confirmation.

"Very good, and where are you headed now?" I ask, as I tent my fingers under my chin and narrow my eyes.

"I was thinking maybe Florida?" He more asks than tells me.

"Further," I say.

"Oh...uhm, maybe, Mexico?"

I shake my head, "Further."

"What the hell, man," he whines.

"I want you on the other side of the fucking world, Newton. You were a shitty boyfriend and an even shittier gambler." I chuckle. "However, I should be happy you sucked so badly at poker, otherwise my leverage over you would have only been a few parking tickets."

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever man, where am I going? You might as well just tell me so I know."

I look over Mike's shoulder to Alec. "Maybe Russia?" I say, and Alec shrugs.

"Russia?" Mike gapes.

"Would you prefer South Africa, I mean it's not as far as I would like, but it's dangerous enough that I can hope you might get killed," I say.

"How about Ireland?" he asks, like we are seriously giving him a vacation or something.

I lean over the desk and glare at him, I try to suppress my need to jump over the desk and beat him half to death. "I paid off all of your gambling debts to some dangerous, shady people. Over fifty thousand dollars! On top of that, I put a million dollars into your bank account to live on. And now you want to relax in Ireland?"

He shrugs. "I dated her for over a year, she is slightly neurotic, and moody. I acted like a total prick..."

I interrupt, "I'm sure you didn't have to act."

"Whatever, look, I did what you asked, now I think if I'm going to disappear for like, _ever_, I should at least get to pick a place that won't kill me." He gives me a pointed look.

"Alec, are all her items in the van?" I ask.

"Yes, sir, I checked them all myself. Anything of value is there."

I nod. "Get a secure storage bin, and lock up any jewelry or cash in a safety deposit box. Then escort Mike to the airport, and make sure he gets onto a plane to Ireland."

Mike gives me a smug smile. "I will fucking end you if you set foot on U.S. soil ever again." I walk around my desk and stand an inch from his face. "I will always be watching you, and if you come near what is mine, or in any way tell anyone of our dealings, I will choke you to death with your own dick."

He cowers slightly, clears his throat, and nods.

"Good, now get the fuck out of my face before I change my mind."

When Alec and Mike leave, I pull out my secure cell phone and dial one of only a few people I can trust.

It rings for a minute, then that all too familiar booming voice answers, "Yo yo Ed-wad!"

"Emmett, you sound well," I say with a slight chuckle.

"I've got everything I could ever want in the world, why wouldn't I be good?"

I sit down on the forest green sofa in my office. The sun is starting to dip behind the trees and night is making itself known.

"I need your help Em," I say, and the silence on the other end tells me he realizes what I'm asking.

"How serious is it?" he asks.

"I was informed last week that a hit man was hired." I let out a breath. "I have been watching her for five years, he knew that. He couldn't get to her while I had eyes, ears, and arms on her at all times." I say as I rub a hand down my face. I can feel the stubble forming.

"A week, dude, how is she still alive?"

"I've had to double security, but I got her ex-boyfriend by the short and curlies, and he has helped me back her into a corner." I get up and pour myself a brandy.

"So tonight then?" he asks.

"It has to be tonight, I need her under my roof, under a more careful eye." I welcome the smooth burn of the alcohol as is flows down my throat.

"Just because you want her, doesn't mean she will agree," Em says, and I know he has a point.

"I have to make her say yes, offer her an astronomical amount of money. She will live here and want for nothing for a year. How could she say no?" I scoff.

"Did the board approve her?"

"No." I knew this would be an issue, but my father being the president didn't need the board's backing if a suitor asked him to grant the go ahead on a bid.

"My Father will back me up," I say.

"And you need what from me, exactly?"

"I know if she is here, then she is safe. But her best friend, she will be exposed, and I know they will use her, hurt her, and do whatever it takes to hurt..."

Emmett intercedes," you want me to protect the friend?"

"Yes, woo her, do whatever, just watch her, please."

I hear Em sigh. "Is she hot?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, beautiful, stunning, a goddess."

He chuckles. "Okay, for how long?"

"Until it's over," I say.

"Fuck, Ed, you sure you want to do this? It's a whole year; you have done so much for her already."

"Em, don't. It's because of me she is in this mess at all." I down the rest of the brandy and grab my jacket.

"You didn't know the choices you made five years ago were going to kill..."

"Enough!" I shout.

"Fine, whatever, I'll be there tomorrow," he says exasperated.

"Good."

We hang up, and about two hours later, Alec returns.

"You ready, Sir?"

"Yes."

I get in the limo and we drive to Mercer 113.

.

.

.

When I get there, I sit in the back of my limo and breathe. I close my eyes and try to collect myself.

In my head I chant. "It's alright, you can do this. Look at it as just a bid, nothing more."

A minute later, Alec opens my door and I step out into the chilly night. I look around quickly, wondering if I can spot her. She shouldn't be hard to find after staring at her picture a million times. Or watching surveillance videos a hundred times.

I step inside and the music is loud enough to wake the dead. I immediately head to the bar.

"Can I help you?" The young bartender asks.

"Yes, please, brandy, do you have Courvoisier L'Essence de Courvoisier?" I ask and the bartender's brows shoot up.

"No, sir, it's not that kind of place." His eyes are apologetic.

I look on the top shelf of the exposed bar. "Very well, I will have the Cointreau Noir." I hold up my finger to halt him before he goes. "It will be my brandy of choice for the evening. Do not water it down, or try and skimp me on some cheap lame ass crap. Do you understand?"

He nods and his eyes widen in fear.

"Good, keep it that way and you will have a sizable tip by the end of the night."

He scurries away, and I don't wait longer than a minute for my drink. As I scan the crowd I keep looking for that dark chocolate hair and those angelic mocha eyes.

It's not until I am finishing up my first drink that I turn slightly to the left and see what I came here for. I just observe her for a moment. She is a sneakers and t-shirt kind of girl and she likes to crowd surf. I see by the small smiles and the light chuckles that she finds great delight in watching the drunkards traipse around.

Her blonde friend comes over and they have a low conversation. By the look on her friend's face she is trying to convince her into something. She must give in, because a second later the bartender is handing her a Shock Top and her friend is happy.

I wait until she is alone again and stealthily move to the stool beside her. "See something you like?" I say.

When she turns around I am momentarily taken aback by the powerful pull of her stare. I see her swallow hard and her voice cracks before she speaks. "Sorry?"

We talk about absolutely nothing of importance. I pull out the Edward that is trying to bid on her, not protect her. I can't scare her away; I need to get her where I can guard her.

When she asks if I am a politician, I practically spit my drink across the bar. Of all the professions to have, that is hardly one I would ever have an interest in.

"I deal with many politicians, but no, Sweet Bird, I am no politician." I say with a smirk, and I can see her brow crease with confusion and slight amusement.

"Sweet Bird?" she asks, giving into her curiosity.

If she only knew how I truly see her; then she would understand why it is I call her that.

Never in the five years that I have watched her have I referred to her by her given name. It was too hard.

I dubbed her Sweet Bird because she is kind, gentle, a fighter, and a survivor.

Of course I give her the seductive and engaging answer that will appease her. "I read people for a living; I find out their deepest, darkest secrets and use them. I grab a hold of their utmost fantasy and shroud them in it. You are sweet, unpredictable, a fighter. Birds live to survive. You, my Sweet Bird, are exactly that."

I then shut myself up; by filling my mouth with brandy.

I know it would be strange to not ask her name, and I don't want to draw attention to myself. So I ask her the question I already know the answer to.

"What's your name, Sweet Bird?"

She doesn't hesitate, and I can barely stand it when she speaks it. "Bella," she whispers only loud enough for me to hear over the music.

I need to get away; I need to end it now. I take her hand in mine and place my signature kiss on her fingers.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Bella." Her name feels like sweet and sour on my tongue.

I look up at her and see the hooded, lustful gaze I needed from her. "Uh, yeah, likewise. Wait, who are you?" she asks.

I want to say so much to her in that moment, but I refrain. "Perhaps your savior? Perhaps I'm just a passing ship in the night. The choice is yours Sweet Bird."

I slip the raven bid into her small hand, and the second she pulls away to look at it I race out of there as calmly as I can.

I don't look back. Alec sees me and opens the door to the limo. I get in, shut the door, slam my head back, and try to steady my breath.

As Alec pulls away, I turn around and see her standing outside with her friend.

I hope Bella accepts my bid; and that Emmett can keep Rosalie Hale safe until this is over.

.

.

.

The next morning, I was woken by Carmen nudging my shoulder lightly.

"Forgive me for disturbing you sir, but you told me to wake you if Alice called about your bid?"

I shoot up and grab the phone. "Ali?"

"Hey big brother." She always speaks so casually when nobody was around.

"Did she call, Alice?" I pull the sheets back and grab my robe.

"She did, so get calling." She giggles, and without another word, I hang up.

I walk into my home office and pull out her file. I look at her name over and over. Finally, I force myself to speak it. "Bella, Bella, Bella." I say it until it doesn't make me flinch. I say it until the pain is nothing but a dull throb.

Then I pick up the phone to call her.

She seems relaxed as we speak, she even tells me how she googled Salacious last night, and I can't help but laugh at her tenacity.

Arranging the dinner is simple, she seems eager, and I feel like this is a good thing.

When I hang up from her, I quickly shower and change for the day.

I open my door to head down to the lobby and come face to face with my father.

"Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen, do you care to explain this?" He shoves a bidding offer for approval in my face.

"Do I really have to?" I ask, staring him down.

"Isabella Swan? Have you lost your mind? I can't approve this!" He shoves me aside and walks right in.

"Too late, I already offered her the bid last night."

He turns around and I swear flames are going to shoot out of his eyes and set me on fire.

"You bid without the board's approval?" he growls menacingly.

"They would never have approved her due to her history; you however, can grant presidential approval." I smirk, knowing he knows how stuck he is.

If he doesn't approve her then I broke rule, which means I am forever out of the running for President.

If he approves it, then he has to face the firing squad. For me, he would.

"Fuck, Edward, this is by far the most insane and dumbest thing anyone in Salacious has ever done." He slams the paper down on the circular table in the foyer.

"I had to, you don't understand she..."

He holds up his hand and with his other he pinches the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to discuss this, I know who she is and I know your strange and twisted reasoning for bidding for her."

His eyes open, and his expression is now full of worry and sympathy.

"This won't fix anything, Edward," he whispers, but in the spacious foyer it's as loud as a snare drum.

"You don't know that," I say tersely.

"Eleazar will start a war over this," he counters.

"He already did, the second he had his son hire her to keep tabs on her." I slam my briefcase down on the ground.

"Tell me Father, when does it end? When is it over? When does the healing begin?" I can feel the lump in my throat start to rise.

Carlisle takes a deep breath and slowly walks toward me. "If she accepts the bid, there will be pandemonium."

I look into his warm eyes. "And if she doesn't, she might die."

He nods, pats me on the back, and walks to the door. "Do what you must; I will back you up, always."

With that, he walks out without another word.

.

.

.

I arrive at Everest early. I want to make sure I get the table I want, and that everything is flawless.

Alec texts me as soon as he has Bella in the car. According to him, she is a spitfire and says I should lock and load.

I keep my eyes firmly planted on the entrance. I feel confident and ready for her, until she actually comes breezing through the entryway.

She is in a short blue dress; her skin is alabaster, smooth, and pristine. Her eyes twinkle in the candlelight, and for a moment I stop breathing.

She is truly exquisite.

"Sweet Bird, you are right on time," I say. I want to use her name; but seeing her here and saying it . . . My heart can't take it.

"You put the art to shame, Sweet Bird. Thank you Alice, you may go." I can't take my eyes off her. Her faint blush makes her even more radiant.

I take this moment to tell her my first name, and by her beaming expression, I am thrilled I did.

We make small talk, and she expresses her disdain for people calling her Miss Swan, and for me calling her Sweet Bird.

But, her main reason for coming is for answers. She places the small black card I presented her with on the table, and asks what exactly a raven bid is.

I figure that either Rosalie or that chatty woman that works with them told her.

"You seem to know an awful lot, Sweet Bird. I highly doubt that the information Rosalie gave you came from her lips and hers alone. Tell me who supplied such enlightenment to you?" I want her to tell me. I need her to feel like she can trust me.

"Why does it matter who told me?" her voice is angry.

She doesn't understand, and if I am going to protect her she needs to fear the one thing I need her to be a part of.

"What is discussed within the walls of our society is never to be discussed outside of them. Someone clearly has loose lips. It is in everyone's best interest if we deal with the betrayer." I shrug to show her it matters not to me. In fact, the rules are iron clad and unbreakable.

"Sorry Edward, I'm not going to assist you in your endeavor to kill someone."

I almost choke on my wine, but I play it off as a chuckle instead. "No one is going to murder anybody. Calm yourself."

She goes on and on about a missing woman, and how she heard the Society had something to do with it. It isn't uncommon, but in this instance it is preposterous.

I am shocked at how naive she is. How she has remained alive this long amazes me. If I had not been watching over her for the last five years I am fairly certain she would be dead.

"If you were a little girl, and I told you that I lost my puppy and without her I would not be able to go to the store because I was blind, would you help me find her?" I ask.

"Maybe."

Unbelievable! "My point exactly, you are gullible, naive, unworldly, and definitely unknowledgeable in the things you speak of. The lost puppy routine is highly used amongst pedophiles and rapists. How you have survived this long is beyond me Bella."

I knew I went too far, I pressed too hard. The next thing I know, she is shouting at me and storming off.

"Dammit," I growl as I rake my fingers through my hair. I quickly text Alec, and tell him to hold Bella in the car until I can get down there.

By the time I get downstairs, I have calmed myself. I walk toward Alice and Alec who are talking. They face me when I am in front of them.

"Thank you Alice for being polite to Bella." I clear my throat when my voice cracks slightly at her name.

"You're welcome."

I turn to Alec. "I need her to accept, can you please try for the love of God, to be nicer to her?" I raise a brow and he simply nods.

I enter the limo and the anger that is coming off of Bella is thick. I try to explain my intentions and how much I need her to accept the bid.

I have to hook her; I know she is financially destitute, even working for James she isn't getting paid nearly enough to live in this city.

I offer her twenty five million dollars. She fights me tooth and nail, and I counter with thirty; but the look on her face shows hurt.

Money is the key to keeping her, but she doesn't want it. Her heart is barren, she hasn't loved anyone in years, and everyone she has ever loved has died or left her.

She needs to feel like she is everything, and that I would give anything to have her.

"I have to have you; I need you to be mine. Your scent owns me. Your face haunts me. And your voice calls to me like a siren . Say you'll be mine enchanting vixen, and I will lavish you with riches beyond your wildest dreams."

And there it is. She can't believe what I am saying to be true, but no one has ever said these things to her. It is new to her, and although new is scary, it is also tempting.

"I accept."

Hook, line, and sinker!

**A/N:**

**Okay, so how are we feeling? Let's hear it folks!**

**Fic Rec's:**

**The Long Road Home by MidnightLove87... Started for the holidays and I quickly fell in love with it. Two people who have a past and are driving home for Christmas together. The tension is palpable in this fic and has you eager for updates.**

**Violent Delights by JadoreJAC : New fic, and it grabs you from the beginning here is the summary: I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright, but I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you? Maybe he knew that when he saw me. I guess I just lost my balance. I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him. It was losing me**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer~ I don't own anything Twilight related**

**HUGE thank you to Eternally Edward's girl and Foolforedward for being the greatest BETA's. They honestly are not only brilliant but they hold my hand and help me un-clutter my brain.**

**ALSO thank you to the beautiful Katie Boberg for pre reading and fangirling over it like she does! ILY**

**Thank you to all of you who review. I love all of you and I try to respond to whoever I can. Guest reviewers I wish I could answer your questions but alas FFN doesn't allow me to respond to you.**

**This is a day early and it's because I couldn't guarantee I would be able to get it out tomorrow... So, enjoy**!

Chapter 10 ~ EPOV

The longer I stay in Bella's presence, the more I find myself being challenged. She is exceedingly bright, but also incredibly stubborn. Every time I would push she would push harder. She accepted the bid, now I have to play the part of the suitor and get information out of her.

Of course I am aware of the type of relationship she had with Mike Newton, but I need her to explain it to me on her own.

When I was sixteen, my father made me go to this hypnotist. He taught me how to get someone to relax their mind. It comes in handy when talking to Bella; she is wound tighter than a guitar string.

Listening to her tell me about her unsatisfying love life only makes me realize why she is so angry all the time. I doubt she ever had an orgasm.

Naturally, she is pissed when she realizes I have manipulated her into telling me what I want to hear.

As she goes over the papers I presented her with, I watch her eyes. She scans them carefully. Her eyes widen when she comes to the portion of the papers explaining the details about sex.

It isn't BDSM or rough in any way. It states that she is to provide me with sex at any time of my choosing. She is allowed to touch me and ask for it in return, but I am allowed to turn her down. She however, is not allowed to; the only exception being illness.

I would never force myself on any woman, but if I want this arrangement to seem legitimate in the eyes of Salacious, it needs to be worded this way.

Oddly, she loses it when we get to the wardrobe stipulations. She needs to realize she must fit into a society that will likely not accept her as an equal. A proper wardrobe is necessary.

She is grating on my nerves. It is taking everything I have in me to keep myself calm, but she tests my resolve. She asks questions of me knowing the answers are all there, in the document before her.

I snap, she tells me to cancel the bid and for a minute, I stop caring. I just don't want her here. I hand her the cell phone that Alec covertly took from her bag when she was occupied.

Her eyes show so much sadness and pain when I tell her to go. I know she doesn't really want to. I know that the pain is probably due to a sense of yet another loss in her young life. Also, this is the adventure she has been looking for; she just needs to realize it.

My emotions go up and down with this woman. She excites, frustrates and angers me in ways that I have never felt before. Her feisty behavior when promising to 'put me on my ass' challenges and thrills me, then her taunt about 'taking both the quick fuck and the 24 hours' leaves me speechless and aroused. Does she just want a quick fuck and then be on her way? Maybe, but I can't let her go out there into a world that is striving to end her existence.

.

.

.

When she leaves, I order Alec to guard her personally until the deadline. He isn't thrilled, but he does it.

The next night, as I am going over the paperwork I handed Bella the day before, I get a text from Emmett.

_K, so I'm at this club, found this Rose chick, FYI she is HOT! Alec's got Bella, I will take care of Rockin Rosie~ EM_

I take a breath. "Thank God," I mutter and text him back an "Okay."

A few hours later I see it is ten; she has one more hour to respond to me.

My phone buzzing grabs my attention, and I see it's Alec.

"Alec?"

"Sir, we have an issue."

"Issue?" I ask.

"A man assaulted Bella; I have handled it, but..."

"But what?" I snap.

"He roughed her up a bit."

I slam my hand on the table. "Fucking hell Alec, you had one God damn job to do, to keep her fucking safe for a few motherfucking hours!"

"I know." He sighs.

"Do you have her?" I ask.

"Yes sir I have her..."

"And the man?" I say through clenched teeth.

"He was dealt with."

I knew that meant a few things. The guy had at least one broken leg and was going to be drinking through a straw for a while.

"And there are marks on her?" I rub my eyes.

"She will have bruising sir I..."

"Save it Alec," I growl in frustration.

"I'm sorry sir," he says, and I know he means it but still. If my own people can't keep her safe, how the hell will she make it?

"Just get her here."

"I will bring her to you now."

I look at the clock, it's almost eleven. "How long?"

"ETA ten minutes," he says.

"Good."

I hang up and call Carmen letting her know the situation. I hear the front door opening and I walk to the foyer.

Lying limp in a tattered yellow dress and with a bruised arm, is Bella. Seeing her like this takes all the air out of my lungs.

"You alright sir?" Alec asks as he cradles her in his arms. I nod and point to the stairs.

"Put her in the guest room across from mine." My voice is strained. I sit on the steps for a minute.

Flashbacks of years ago attack my memories. The very first time I lay eyes on her, she was out cold and half broken.

After collecting myself, I slowly walk up the stairs and into the guest room. Alec is standing beside the bed.

"Should I remove her dress?" he asks.

"No!"

He nods and goes to leave.

"Alec?"

He turns and looks at me. "You have always been loyal, and I trust you with my life."

"Thank you, sir."

"No, I'm not done." I take a breath and he waits. "That said; treat her like she is me. If she dies, if something happens to her, if she so much as gets a scrape, Ireland won't be far enough for you to run."

Anyone else would cower or run, not Alec, he gets it, he understands.

"If anything happens to her on my watch again sir, I will not run. But, it won't."

I nod and he exits the room.

I kneel beside the bed and look at her peaceful face. My eyes rake over her body. Her dress is ruined.

As gently as I can, I unzip it and slide it off her. Good thing she is light and passed out, otherwise this would likely end with me getting a black eye.

I toss the dress and stare down at her semi-covered body. She is radiant. Her skin glows as the moonlight streams through the window and hits her like a spotlight.

I feel the same pull I always feel in her presence. I see faint scars on her hip and lean down toward them.

Unable to help myself, I run my index finger along the marks that hold our story.

As I look at this woman, I am ambushed by so many emotions. I'm enamored with her, and I hate her. I want to embrace her at the same time I want to push her far away.

Finally, I pull the sheet and comforter over her angelic body and walk out of the room.

.

.

.

"Sir...sir!" I open my eyes and see Carmen standing over me. "Get up, Miss Swan is in the tub, you might want to get ready to talk to her."

I rush out of bed and freshen up.

I follow the sound of Bella humming. I stand and watch her for a minute before I say anything. She looks so relaxed. I can see the bruising on her arm start to turn a bluish black.

I greet her, and her warm eyes smile. I feel pressure in my chest when she smiles at me.

When she tries to lift herself out of the tub I react without thinking and yell at her. This woman has no regard for her own wellbeing. If she falls and hurts herself I am no better than the people who want to bring her harm. She needs to be more cautious about what she can and can't handle.

It pretty much goes downhill after that. She stands, wet, naked and breathtaking. I want to grab her and devour every inch of her delicious skin.

My own thoughts feel like a betrayal. How can I yearn for her, she is the reason for my pain...No, I am the reason for my own pain.

She storms past me and again I want to take control. I grab her and she snaps at me, "Don't touch me."

I release her. I don't want to touch her anyway... Yes, I do. I am so angry. The pain and conflicting emotions are consuming me. Maybe it's better if she goes. I can keep her safe when she is away from me, can't I?

As she finishes getting ready, I call the board and inform them that Bella will need an appointment to abrogate. After they rip into me about giving her twenty-four hours to back out on her own, I don't push it when they say that this would never have happened had I chosen a more suitable bid.

I practically pass out when I see Bella standing in the hallway in front of Maggie's painting. I screw my eyes shut and breathe.

"My sister painted that when she was ten." I manage to get out. I put on a mask, it is one that I am getting good at controlling around Bella.

"It's wonderful; sad, but wonderful," she says and I can feel the restricting feeling in my chest again.

When she asks me what I feel when I look at it, I can't tell her the truth. I can't tell her how I see one of the best days of my life. I can't tell her that Maggie painted that on my birthday when she made me a bright red kite. So I lie.

Before I can stop myself, I invite her to see the rest of her work. I silently curse myself.

When we enter the art room, she is wide-eyed when she looks at Maggie's work. I don't venture into this room much because it's torture.

When she asks me if she still paints, I tell her. I tell her that Maggie died five years ago.

Again, the memories assault me and I feel that misplaced anger try and claim me, but I push it back.

.

.

.

I spend the majority of the next day organizing protection for Bella. I know she is abrogating tonight and I can't stop her. I have failed. Did I want to?

I make calls to a lot of people, and luckily I am able to secure a great number of eyes and guns for her protection.

At six thirty as I walk through my penthouse my phone rings.

I see it is Carlisle. "Hello?"

"Edward." He sounds almost happy.

"Yes, is everything alright? Does the board need me to sign the termination papers?"

He chuckles. "I can't believe you did it."

"Did what?" I am beyond confused.

"She didn't abrogate, she is waiting for you son," he says.

My eyes widen in surprise. "What? Why?"

"She wants to be with you, she feels what you did for her the other night warrants you the chance to prove to her that you are a good man."

"Fuck," I whisper.

"I thought you wanted this?"

"I do, well I don't… I need it."

"Come get your girl son."

He hangs up, and within five minutes Alec and I are on our way to get her.

.

.

.

I see Alec walk Bella to the car and when she enters her eyes are cast downward. I find it somewhat odd. I would have thought that the fact that she made the choice on her own, would fill her with confidence.

When I am able to get her to look at me, her brown angel-eyes burrow their way through me. Just when I want to hate her I can't stop myself from wanting to be in her, on her, and with her.

Then, the bombshell, the moment that explains her sadness, worry and slight dread. She believes she did this to save me. And to top it off, Alec is the cause of her thinking.

There is that rage again. I keep it in control as best I can. Maybe I should just tell her. Would it make her more compliant if she knew that all of this is to protect her and not me?

No, I can't. I have researched her and followed her life for years. She is hard-headed and driven. She will try and find a way out of this mess on her own and it will lead her right into the morgue.

I lay into her; I need her to realize I run this show not her. But as always, she pushes right back, harder.

As I sit in silence all the way back to the penthouse, I watch her. I know she feels my gaze because her eyes drift to the right every so often, and I know it's to check and see if I'm still staring.

As she storms out of the limo and through the lobby, my eyes trace the splendid curves of her body. She owns each step; she is comfortable in her own skin and only has a hint of shyness about her.

You would never know looking at her that she has endured one of the hardest lives anyone should ever have to.

I suppose that is why I choose to save her when no one would blame me if I threw her to the wolves.

I almost laugh when she freezes in the middle of the foyer unable to move. She has no idea what to do, where to go, or what is expected of her.

As I approach, her perfume wraps around me and pulls me closer, when I am within an inch of her skin, I can feel the electricity that dances between the small space that separates us.

I need to see if I can control my feeling whilst we are intimate, can I do this? Can I keep her here for a year while I try desperately to defuse a rather impossible situation, all the while deflecting her charms?

I tenderly rub my lips against her earlobe; the tingle that ignites my flesh has me clenching my fists in an attempt to suppress my possessive need to devour every inch of her.

She tries to get away, but is shocked to find there is no escape. Her room is my room.

"I beg your pardon?" When she turns, her fierce glare turns to disbelief. No doubt from looking at my current aroused state. I wear my lust on my face, and everywhere else on my body, I always have.

"I told you Sweet Bird, I own all of you," I say as I advance upon her.

"I'm not property," she argues, and her fire draws me even closer to her. I want to be engulfed by her flame, I want to burn within her.

"On the contrary Bella, you are in fact mine for the next three hundred and sixty five days." I smirk and it only adds to the intensity of the situation. I know she feels it. Her cheeks begin to flush.

"And I get no say? You say fuck me and I'm supposed to open wide for you? Is that how it is, Master?" Her words strike me in a strange way. I am angered by the thought of her thinking I would force her; but I am also stunned by her candor.

"You have a dirty mouth Sweet Bird." I advance further and she halts when she hits the steps. I take the moment and grab her arm. The surge of exhilaration pulsates through me.

"Let me go."

"No." I pull her to me and crash her hard against my chest. Her heartbeat pounds against mine, and her scent consumes me until I can't even think.

She plays the cat and mouse game well, but I know she wants me, just as I so obviously want her.

Unable to control myself any longer I take her. I own her mouth, I possess her tongue. Her air is my air, and her body is my instrument to play as I see fit.

_"Go, Edward, I'm fine, really." _The memories start to invade and dissipate the moment I so much want to surrender to.

_"No, let's call the police. You look pale, are you sure you aren't hurt?"_

I can't make the unwanted memories stop. I feel Bella's hands grip my hair and crush me even closer to her. I try to get lost in her but those reminders, the words, the feelings, they keep barreling into me.

_"Edward, you're being silly, go, and make sure they are okay, please?" I can't say no to her. I never can say no to her._

_"Here," I hand her the cell phone that had fallen. "I have mine; call me if you need me. I will only be gone a minute." I look at her one last time. She smiles warmly, always warmly. I leave her... I never do get to see that smile again. _

I pull away from Bella with ragged breath. I want to be with her yet run away simultaneously.

"Get some rest Miss. Swan; we will continue this discussion in the morning. I am hopeful that what transpired here this evening will help you know exactly what it is that you want." I try to mask my emotions. I hope she believes me.

I give her one quick kiss and walk to my study.

I shut the door, close my eyes, and bang my head once against the door.

"What the fuck am I doing?" I pour myself a scotch and down it, and immediately fill another.

After I have chugged my fourth glass, my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Cullen, its Lauren."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Yes?"

"We have an issue, you asked me to call you as soon as that phantom account tried to take over your shares again," she says.

"What is this _phantom company's_ name this time?"

"Global Annuities," she says.

"Fucking asshole, when will he learn his hostile takeovers are more like pathetic nudges?" I slam the glass on the desk

"Who sir?" Lauren asks.

"Never mind, have you called Jasper?"

"I have, he is already on his way."

I nod and grab my briefcase. "I am on my way, sounds like I need to show my face."

"Very good sir," she says.

I hang up and text Alec, to tell him to pull the car around.

On the way to the airport I give Carmen a quick call.

"Good evening sir, is everything alright?"

"No, I have to fly to New York on business; can you please keep Bella, entertained until I return?"

"Of course, I will drive back to the penthouse now," she says.

"Thank you."

I realize after I hang up that I didn't cringe when I said Bella's name.

.

.

.

Once we land it is already late. Jasper meets me in the hotel lobby.

"Hey Edward," he says with a handshake.

I nod. "Jasper."

"So I already spoke with Lauren, I am all up to date, and I think that after you show your face to all the workers they will calm down," Jasper says as we walk to the elevators.

"And the takeover?" I ask.

"No problem, really, he left himself wide open. I was able to intercept the transaction." Jasper is the smartest IT man on the planet.

I know I can trust him with my companies, my finances, even with my sister, Alice.

"Fantastic Jas." I rub my hand over my face. "I just wish I didn't have to fly all the way here."

"That's right, the Bella bid," he says with a chuckle.

"The what?" I look at him with a bewildered expression.

"Oh, that's what Ali calls her." He shrugs.

I walk the floor; I shake hands with secretaries, accountants, and anyone and everyone in between. The panic is all but gone by the time I step back out the door.

"So, you want to get a drink?" Lauren's voice is breathy and slightly nasal.

"I have to get back," I say with an annoyed sigh.

She brushes her fingers along the lapel of my jacket. "It's just one drink," she whispers.

"No," I snap and turn toward her. "I am not available."

Her eyes widen. "You bid?"

"It's none of your business, Lauren, now stop embarrassing yourself." I brush her hand off my jacket.

Alec pulls up, and without a second look I get in to the limo.

I am already agitated on the flight back to Chicago. The incoming call from Eleazar isn't helping.

"What do you want Eleazar?"

Jasper sits beside me typing away on his laptop, paying me no mind.

_"I am a board member, Edward, show some respect,"_ he retorts.

I snicker. "Right, sure, I'll show you respect when you earn it."

I hear a loud thump and guess its Eleazar banging his fist against the desk.

_"How was your trip to the city?"_ he asks with a slight chuckle.

"Useless, when will you actually hire hackers that have made it past fifth grade?" I say and Jasper laughs softly.

_"Oh, is that Mr. Whitlock I hear?"_

"It is." I sigh and lay my head back trying to calm myself.

_"Isn't he dating your sister, Alice?"_

Jasper stops typing, I lift my head abruptly. "It is none of your concern, Eleazar, now what do you want?"

_"I hope he doesn't let you go anywhere alone with her, we all know how that ends up..."_ I don't let him finish.

"Enough," I yell. "It's time to let this shit go. What do you expect to accomplish with any of this?"

_"Closure, revenge,"_ he grumbles loudly.

"It won't make things better, the Society will banish you. You can't play God," I say with my mouth an inch from the mini microphone.

_"It's that tramp's fault, and you spit all over her memory, all over everything she stood for when you fuck that little bitch."_ His words are venomous.

"That is quite enough. I have tolerated you all these years because of who you are. Not anymore. Back away from my businesses and Bella, or so help me..."

_"You'll what?"_ he yells.

"I will retaliate." My words are just as acidic.

_"I will never stop; and the more you interfere, the more you try to stop me, the more hell I will rain upon you."_ With that he hangs up.

I turn to Jasper. "We need to keep eyes on everything, at all times."

He nods. "Edward, look, I can do that, but I have to ask."

"What?" I give him a glare; he would be wise to tread lightly.

"Is she worth it? Why are you doing it? You don't owe her anything," he says.

"Yes...No... I don't know." My head falls into my hands and I groan.

"This is dangerous; it has the potential of crumbling dynasties, Edward. Are you sure you aren't doing this because you think it's what Maggie would want?"

My head snaps up. "Don't you fucking dare, Jasper

He holds his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay."

"Do as I ask, or tinker somewhere else."

"I'll do it Edward." He places the laptop on to the side table next to his seat. "Just try and keep something in mind. You put Alice in danger too when you do this."

I sigh. "No more talking."

And just like that, there is silence. I don't talk to anyone. I head to my office downtown. There is no way I can lie next to Bella. I am livid; I don't want to take it out on her. But I don't always win that battle.

I don't arrive back at the penthouse until late the next day. When I open the door all I hear is fluttering laughter coming from upstairs, and it's all I can take.

The last straw. I snap.

**A/N: Alright so let's hear your thoughts and theories! I do love them you know.**

**I wish you all a wonderful and Happy New Year, see you in 2013! xoxox**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer~ I don't own anything Twilight related**

**I want to thank Eternally Edwards Girl and Foolforedward for being the awesome BETA's that they are**

**Also hugs and smooches to my beautiful Pre reader Katie Boberg ILY**

**I want to also thank my amazing husband MasterAskim for supporting my writing and loving me every single day.**

**Here is the last EPOV for a bit. You will hear from him again but somethings need to be seen through Bella's eyes. She, just like you is unraveling this mystery.**

Chapter 11~ EPOV

I can't listen to the happiness. I don't want to be happy right now. Right now I want to be angry.

"Where the hell is everyone?" I shout. My voice echoes through the penthouse. The laughter I heard moments ago ceases instantly.

A minute later Alice walks down the stairs sporting a scowl.

I can't fathom why on God's green earth she is here.

"Why are you here Alice?" I'm livid. I have had it with surprises and unwanted company.

"The Banquet is tonight, I was helping Bella get ready," she says as calmly as possible. I know she is trying to calm me down. It's pointless.

Wait, did she say Banquet? Fuck my life, the Bidding Banquet, I forgot.

But of course Alice didn't. "Where's my tux?" I snap at her.

"On your bed, go get dressed, have a drink for Christ's sake and calm down. She is nervous enough; she doesn't need your attitude." She narrows her eyes. I can see she is challenging me.

Of course…Bella; it's all about _her_. I almost roll my eyes like a petulant child, but refrain. Instead I attack. I spew hurtful words because it's what I'm good at.

If I push Bella away emotionally, then at the end of the contract she will leave and never look back. She will be free to live her life because she will _have_ a life.

I storm up the stairs with Alice in tow, still going on about how I am a horrible person and how Bella is an angel. Ha! Funny…Priceless. Yeah, she's an oblivious demon is more like it.

I am yanked from my internal bubble of hatred when Bella rushes out of the bathroom dressed like sin... Demon indeed.

"Fuck you Edward Cullen; go to your bidding banquet alone. Blame me for all I care, it's not like I fucking matter, right?" She is equally as angry.

I want to consume her. Her alabaster, angelic skin is wrapped in red; the color of both love and hate. It's almost symbolic to the torment I feel on a daily basis when around her.

As sexually alluring as she is all lit up and on fire, I feel this need to extinguish it. To regain my equilibrium. I also realize that I need to reign in both our anger. We will be under scrutiny tonight and we cannot have the legitimacy of our agreement challenged in any way. And for some strange reason, I miss seeing Bella smile.

"You look lovely Miss Swan." My voice is low and breathy as I take in every sensuous curve of her body and the faint trace of her personal fragrance gives me tunnel vision. All I see are her scarlet lips and her chocolate eyes.

She is still beyond mad, and Alice is highly entertained by our angry banter. Yeah, time for her to go.

After Alice leaves in a fit of laughter, I try to get Bella to submit to my charms. But she isn't like other women. She's stronger; she protects herself with a barrier made of tungsten. Always the fighter.

"Feeling confident tonight?" I ask.

"No, actually I'm feeling worthless thanks to you. So what the fuck do I have to lose?" I see her eyes hone in on my fingers undoing my shirt and I smirk when a faint blush paints her perfection.

"Thirty million dollars is hardly worthless."

"Let's just get this over with." she tries to rush past me, but I grab her arm and crash her to me.

"Don't walk away from me, I don't like it." I feel her shiver and her bottom lip quivers slightly. She is fighting her emotions; it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see she is hurt.

She has no idea how watching her walk away affects me. I'm never happy when anyone takes it upon themselves to end a conversation with me. But, when Bella walks away it physically hurts. I know that it is a reflex for her but it just won't do. She can't feel like she can run whenever the situation get's too real for her. If I am going to protect her I need her to understand that I am in charge here. It makes me out to be barbaric but it's for her own good.

"Don't disrespect me and I won't disrespect you," she whispers.

"It doesn't work that way, I own you." I try to regain my footing.

She pulls herself from my grasp "I am no one's property, if you don't like it cancel the bid."

I watch her walk away from me, angry. I sit on the edge of the bed and rake my fingers through my hair. "What the fuck am I doing?" I ask myself.

I hurry and shower and shave. As I am adjusting my bowtie I hear a rap on the door. "Come in," I shout.

"Sir?" I turn and see Carmen, smiling.

"Yes?"

"You are looking very handsome," she says as she grabs my jacket from the chair and helps me put it on.

"How long have you known me, sir?" she asks.

"A while." I turn around and I see sadness in her eyes.

"In all the time I have known you; you have never let yourself care." She takes a breath. I want to stop her from talking, but at the same time I'm curious. She never talks out of line to me.

"I like Miss Swan; she is lovely, sweet and caring. But, she is also fragile." At this point her somber look turns even more serious. "I also know _who_ she is."

My eyes widen. "How?" I whisper.

"I work here; I am in your business more than I am into anything else. Do you think there is no way of me knowing?" Her hands go to her hips and I suddenly feel like I'm getting scolded.

"What I don't know is, why?"

I brush off some invisible lint from my sleeves, avoiding eye contact. "You know too much already, Carmen. It's best you keep what you know to yourself." Now I look up. "Understand?"

She narrows her eyes, it looks like she is going to speak, but she stops herself and just nods.

"Now, I have to go, we can speak later if you want. Until then, zip it Carmen."

I head out and down the stairs. Bella is no longer angry. She smiles sweetly and compliments me, obviously having put on a mask of her own.

.

.

.

I can't help but smile as Bella takes in the Grand Ballroom. Her eyes are lit up like a kid at Christmas. So full of wonder and... Oh dear, she's not paying attention.

"Stay with me, Bella." I give her a smile and she returns it.

My eyes wander, taking in her entire body. She seriously is the most stunning woman in attendance tonight.

"See something you like?" I say, warranting a chuckle from her perfect mouth.

"Those are the first words you ever said to me."

"I know." I hand her champagne and clink our flutes together.

"To crowd surfing," I say. Again she chuckles, and I am growing very fond of her laugh.

"Better?" I ask.

"I'm getting there."

I want to touch her, I almost feel like I need to. So, I do. I tenderly take her hand in mine and it's magnetic. I feel almost fused to her, it feels right.

I had warned Bella in the limo that there was going to be people here she would know. I said this because of the man who is currently interrupting us. James Holmes; Bella's boss, and son to the man who is making life damn near impossible.

"Good evening, Edward," James says.

"Hi Jim," I say through clenched teeth. James is a coward; a puppet born to do his father's bidding.

"Have you seen my father by any chance?" he asks.

"No, Eleazar hasn't arrived yet," I say, and I hear a slight gasp come from Bella.

"Eleazar is your father?" she asks.

James nods. "He is. You have met right?"

She nods. "Yes, but I don't think he likes me very much." James laughs. Fucking laughs! He is a fantastic manipulator, someone who could play Bella like a fiddle straight into disaster.

"He doesn't like a lot of people; take no offence to it Bella." The bartender hands James a brandy. I glance at Bella who has a slight blush across her cheeks. Is she attracted to James?

"So Bella, Edward here bid on you huh?" My eyes snap to James.

"That he did." She shoots me a concerned look.

"I wish I had thought of that, perhaps when your bid is done." James winks at her. That's about as much as I can take. If there weren't witnesses here I would straight up punch him in the face. Never mind the fact that it is beyond rude to flirt with another person's bid; I know his intentions aren't honest. James would fuck her, leave her a mess and hand her right over to the highest bidder, namely his father.

"Oh no way, this is a onetime deal for me." She chuckles.

"Pity," he says.

"Oh look, I think Eleazar just walked in," I say to get rid of James and grab Bella's hand possessively.

"Come Bella, let's go find Carlisle."

As I am pulling her along I feel her resistance, but I don't care. I need to get her far away from him. She walks willingly into trouble. She is cannon fodder, a glutton for punishment.

She pulls back with a little more force. "Slow Down," she says loudly.

I whip around and stand an inch from her face. "Were you flirting with him?"

Her face flickers between hurt, and anger. Naturally, she doesn't succumb to the hurt, no, never the pain. Anger wins out. I am about to just throw her over my shoulder and carry her out of the room when my father's voice breaks our discussion.

_Fuck._

"You look good son," Carlisle says, and I see him eye Bella. I wonder how he will act meeting her here in person, in a one-on-one situation.

"Oh, Miss Swan, how wonderful to see you again." He is cool and relaxed.

"Mr. Cullen, the pleasure is all mine." I almost choke when my father kisses her hand. Is he messing with me? Has the whole room gone crazy?

"You put all these women to shame tonight in this dress Miss Swan." I roll my eyes at his suaveness. Always the suitor.

"My bid Dad, not yours." I can't help but chuckle.

"Yes, well keep her close." He shoots me a look only I would understand. He knows the trouble that is lurking. Clearly the Board has been talking.

"I will, so where's Mom?" I scan the room hoping to see her.

He shrugs, "Wandering off somewhere, probably being harassed by the socialite masses."

"I will have to introduce you later," I tell Bella.

My father and I talk about business. I tell him briefly about some issues I have been having in New York, with attempted takeovers of some of my businesses. He looks over and sees Bella is crowd surfing. He clears his throat before he speaks.

"Are we boring you Miss Swan?" Carlisle asks.

"Oh, of course not. I just don't dabble in the stock market." No, why would she?

He nods, "I see, and what do you do?"

"You mean you don't know?" She feigns surprise, and I smile at her fun nature.

"Of course I have an idea, but I have to be aware of all the suitors, sometimes they mix in with each other," he says. I wonder what he is playing at. He knows everything about Bella.

"I work for James Holmes as a matter of fact, I am his P.A." I see my father's face heat at the mention of James' name.

"I see. I had no idea you knew James," he says calmly, but I see from the corner of my eye that he is looking at me. Clearly, he is trying to get a read on me. We both know she works for James, he must be trying to see what tells my face is giving.

"I actually had no idea until tonight that he had anything to do with all of this."

Carlisle lets out a lone chuckle. "No, I don't suppose you would have."

"So, tell me then Miss Swan, do you like working with mergers, and acquisitions?" Carlisle asks as he sips his champagne.

"Oh God no, it's dreadfully boring."

Again I find myself laughing at her carefree attitude.

"Sweet girl, you couldn't be more right. Why are you there then?" Carlisle asks, probably wondering how James was able to lure her in.

"Money." She shrugs it off. "I have a degree in business and when I graduated it was the only place that would give me a job with a decent starting salary."

He smiles. "Well hopefully you will find something more suitable for yourself soon enough."

.

.

.

As Bella stands on the dance floor next to Angela I keep an eye on her. I watch how she interacts. I know she is nervous because she taps the side of her leg with her fingers. It's her tell.

Angela is a sweet girl. I have never bid on her, although I have, in the past, bid on some of the other women in attendance tonight. Bidding isn't something I ever did because I wanted to. I did it because it was expected of me. And after Bella, when I know she is safe, I will do it again.

The introductions go well, and I am far from surprised that Angela is James' bid. She is perfect for him. Sweet, smart, and corruptible. I wonder how she plays into his game.

.

.

.

Dinner is peaceful. Jasper watches Bella curiously, but like everyone else around her, he is entranced by her quickly. She has an infectious personality and suddenly I feel the need to touch her.

I take her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Dancing with Bella feels intimate. My mother taught me to dance and it is these moments here that make me grateful that she did. Bella's body molds perfectly into mine, and it feels like we are not two but one person on the dance floor.

I glance over and I see the look on my mother's face. At first she is beaming at me. It has been forever since she has seen me dance with a partner. But when I twirl Bella around and her face is exposed to my mother, I see recollection, pain and sadness.

She turns to my father and whispers something in his ear. I imagine it's something along the lines of, "what the fuck is she doing here as Edward's bid?"

Soon enough, the top hat questions begin. I always hate this part. It's pointless really, they ask three dumb questions that no one really cares about.

When the MC calls Bella's name, I escort her and help to seat her in the chair.

I can see again that she is nervous, but she puts on a brave face.

The first question is more like a truth or dare question. I look over at the three women glaring at Bella. Of course my previous bids would be childish and vengeful enough to shove a question like that into the hat. Why her losing her virginity is so important, I haven't a clue.

It's the second question that makes me realize this is a set-up. I can tell when the MC looks to my father for help that it's bad. I also know my father can't deny the question without red flags going up all over the place.

Asking a bid what the companion price is, is beyond uncouth.

Her answer causes uproar. Alice is calm; clearly she knows, seeing as she handles the business part of this society. My mother however, is ashen.

Bella looks at me and I try to communicate with her; to tell her I'm okay, but I'm not sure if she understands the look in my eyes and that any anger she detects is not directed at her.

The MC stalls again on the third and final question. It is the question that begins to unravel everything. When I hear it I immediately start looking for him. And there he is, with a smug smile on his face and Tanya at his side. The devil and his plaything. Eleazar wants a war, fine, I can't avoid it. I will unleash holy hell upon him.

I listen as Bella recounts the night her life changed forever. The night she lost her mother. The night my and Bella's story began.

She hunches over in her lap and sobs. I can't take it, her pain; it's too much. I look over to my father who is shaking his head in disgust. I know he knows who is responsible. My mother's face is full of heartbreak, I'm not sure if it's for Bella, or for the memory that is crashing down on her.

I rush to Bella and lift her into my arms. I cradle her, just like I did five years ago. As I comfort her, I take in her scent and the events of the past come crashing back. I will protect her because it's what _she_ would want. _She_ was always saving birds that fell from trees, limp forest creatures and anything else that was being threatened by the cruelties of the world. I know _she_ would want me to protect Bella. Hell, I want to protect her.

As I carry her out into the night I try to calm her. She is lost in her nightmare and I try and push mine away, she needs me... again.

My phone vibrates; I see it's my father.

"What the fuck was that?" I yell, and I feel Bella jump. I try and relax her with calming caresses on her back.

_"Edward, it was wrong, I should have intervened. It's the rules, they're so complicated, you know this."_

"I don't give a flying fuck what the rules are! Never have I seen a bid embarrassed like that, Father."

_"It will be dealt with. We can't even be one hundred percent sure of who did this."_

"You and I both know who is responsible. I want a meeting. This has to end." I slam the phone down.

I need to see her face; I need to make sure she is okay.

"Sweet Bird, please look at me," I beg.

I look into her beautiful eyes, but all I see is remorse, hurt, and loneliness. "I'm so sorry," I whisper.

"It's not your fault," she says.

Oh, I so want to tell her. I feel such a need to let it out. But the risk is too great.

"Yes, it is." It's all I say before the car stops and we are home.

.

.

.

I try to think of a way to relax her, to help her forget. A bath!

When we head up to our bedroom, I tell her to relax and head into the bathroom. I toss my jacket down on the counter and start the bath.

I turn to get her and I freeze. Angel isn't what she is, nor demon. There are no words. She stands there bare. I can feel my cock harden against the fabric of my pants.

"Holy fuck, Bella." It's pretty much the only speech I can form. I was expecting catatonic Bella, not over-confident vixen.

"Is the bath ready?" She is looking at the tub, then her eyes lock with mine and her gaze is like a lasso. I feel drawn to her. I need to get away.

I move toward the door but she props her leg up. Her delicious, naked leg.

"What are you doing Bella?" I ask.

"Seducing you Edward." Her words are lustful.

I look into her eyes and I see a vacant soul. Her vivacious spirit isn't there. "You aren't ready for this Bella."

I gently glide my finger along her leg and I shudder when it dances along the light scars that practically sing to me. Her entire body is a memory, her existence is a moment frozen in time to me.

"I need this, please," she whispers to me. I feel her breath wash over my face and it's like the ocean on a hot day, water to a parched mouth.

I travel up her leg along the silvery planes, which tell our tale.

"It's not your fault Sweet Bi..." She interrupts me.

"No more talking for tonight, just touch me." She takes my hand and pulls it to her breast. Oh God, is this my purgatory?

"Wake me up Edward," she says it like she is praying. Her light is dim and she needs to feel again_. I need to feel again._

So we do, I give her what she needs... What I need. I watch her pallor turn to pink. I breathe when her dull eyes ignite into bright stars. She is amazing in every way.

As I thrust into her with my fingers I feel like I am plugged into life itself. She carries me and she doesn't know it. Hell, I didn't know it.

When she comes it's like I am seeing for the first time. Or, is it that I am about to become blind? Is this what Medusa's victims saw before they were turned to stone? Was it the most radiant sight? Perfection to the point of blindness? I imagine it is. Why bother living if you have seen the best there is. Your life would be pointless, your experiences mediocre. Bella is a goddess.

I want to bury myself in her. But, I know she is not ready for that. She does however, want to reciprocate. I am hesitant. Do I want this? Will her selfless touch feel like fire? Can my heart take it? Can my mind close the curtain to the shame I feel for just one night?

Her eyes beg, and I give in.

Her tongue is like food to a starving man, it is heroin to an addict. Isabella Swan is my Achilles heel.

I close my eyes for a moment and just relish in the feel of her. I can't hide in the darkness because she calls to me.

She licks, and sucks, and takes everything I am willing to give. Does she know in this moment I would give her the world?

My orgasm shatters every ounce of my willpower.

She is dangerous and smart. I am discovering this more and more each day. She already gets under my guard in almost every way. She feels she needs to protect herself from me. And, if she feels that way about me, I can only hope that she has the same sense of self-preservation when James and Eleazar or anyone else tries to tear her apart.

As I cradle her in my arms and watch her sleep, I pray for the first time in years. I pray for the strength to keep her safe. I pray that I can forgive myself for ever thinking for one moment, that she is responsible for turning my happiness into Hell.

.

.

.

I can see the morning stream into the room. I look over and see Bella is still fast asleep. I want to stay, I want her to see me here when she wakes and feel safe.

No. I can't, I need to protect her. The only way to do that is to stick to the rules.

"I'm so sorry Bella, it has to be this way," I whisper to her and kiss her forehead before I slip out of bed.

.

.

.

As I sit at the kitchen table drinking my coffee, I read over the documents I gave to Bella.

Clothing, standard and necessary.

Sex, mine for the taking, which when it comes to Bella, can't be soon enough. Which reminds me…

I quickly call Carmen and ask her to see if she can get Bella in to see the gynecologist this morning. She needs proper protection. I know from my records that she is on the pill, but that is unreliable and it means I need to trust Bella to take it.

Carmen promises to do so, and sure enough, ten minutes later she texts me to let me know me the details of the appointment.

I continue reading the document. It is a monogamous contract, I cannot sleep with anyone else, nor can she. I promise not to share her with anyone, or make her do anything that will cause her harm or shame.

She isn't a religious person, but she is free to go to church or whatever when it is required as long as it doesn't interfere with my plans.

She can continue to work, and seeing that James is her boss, taking her away from there would be way too conspicuous.

I chose to give Bella some freedoms. She can talk to Rose whenever she wants, she may also invite her over. But all other guests must be approved by me first.

Naturally, for her protection, she will have a driver to take her everywhere she goes. I will also have a bodyguard accompany her. Little does she know there will be a lot more eyes on her than just his. But I won't scare her. .

My phone vibrates on the counter, I put the documents back in my briefcase and take the call I have been waiting for.

"Eleazar, you son of a bitch!" I snap at him when I answer. War has begun.

**A/N:**

**Okay, so I just want to say a few things... One, I love talking to many of you about thoughts and theories because I adore my readers. It in no way means you MUST say anything at all. I just want you to know that.**

**NOW! Some of you might still be mad at Edward, some might even be warming up to him. Either way, remember he is a tortured man and you will know more soon enough. BPOV next!**

**Hope you all had a wonderful New Year!**

**Fic Rec's:**

**A Startling Infatuation by TextCrazy2011~ Book store owner Bella and cocky tyrant Edward meet when he goes to buy his mother a gift. He is rude, and even tries to get her fired! HA! But, Bella has a way about her... can she lighten up his dark past?**

**The Gentlemen Book 1 by MasterAskim~ Yes I am lucky enough to have a husband who writes twilight fanfiction and this story is truly amazing**

**Under My Skin by MissJude~ Tattward alert! A broken Bella who is drawn to Edward from the beginning falls heart first into a love she has never known while trying to run from one that threatens to destroy her!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Twilight related**

**Thank you to my amazing BETA's Eternally Edward's Girl and Foolforedward for being the greatest!**

**Thank you also to my awesome pre-reader Katie Boberg! I love you**

Chapter 12

Part of me wasn't surprised when I woke to an empty bed the next morning. I wasn't even surprised when Edward's side was also made. He seems to be a man who likes things in a particular order.

I get up; get dressed in simple black pants, a gray blouse, and a pair of ballet flats. I would rather wear jeans, converse sneakers, and one of my band tees; but I don't know what is planned for today. This way, at least I can show him I'm trying.

As I approach the kitchen I hear Edward's angry voice.

"This is _not_ Bella's fault, this isn't even her concern, yet here we are again. Your issues are with me. _Back off_, or I swear to fucking God Eleazar, I will end you." The rage in his voice halts me from opening the door.

I don't hear a response so I assume he is on the phone.

"Does the rest of the board know what you've done?" he snaps.

I stay perfectly still and listen. I hope that Carmen doesn't see me and rat me out.

"Well, after the meeting they will. I would push for you to retire over interfering with a suitor's bid agreement, but having James on the board is almost as bad, if not worse than you."

His words are so harsh. I almost feel bad for Eleazar, but if he is behind the God-awful questions from last night then I want to get a few hits in too.

"I know your plans. I know what you are thinking and there is _no way_ in hell that I will allow it. You think _this _will make things better?" he scoffs.

"James will _neve_r be president, no matter what. And you would do well to realize that. _Now stay away from Bella, leave her alone_. She isn't where your blame should be placed."

President? I thought Carlisle was president. I figured it was a bloodline thing and that Edward would be next. Why would James take over? And what blame?

"We'll see Eleazar." I hear him grunt and slam what sounds like his phone on the counter. I count to twenty and walk in.

"Good morning Edward," I say happily, hoping to cheer him up so I don't have to deal with his sour mood.

"Hello Sweet Bird, how are you feeling today?"

He sits on one of the stools by the breakfast bar. I walk over to the coffee pot.

"Fine, do you want a cup?"

He nods, and I pour two cups. I am about to fix it, but I have no idea how he takes his coffee.

"I take it black." I chuckle when he responds to my unasked question.

I sit beside him, take my first sip and turn and look at him. He has a stressful scowl painted on his beautiful face. I take my finger and push down on the crinkle in his forehead.

He shakes his head, "what are you doing?" he asks brusquely.

I'm slightly taken back. "Sorry, I just... never mind." I take another sip of my coffee.

"We have a busy day today," he says in an authoritative tone. Where did the fun, caring guy from last night go?

"Oh?" I look at him, annoyance evident on my face.

"You have a doctor's appointment for contraception." He literally pays me no mind at all. He is typing away on his phone like what he just said wasn't the crudest thing anyone had ever said to me.

_"Excuse me_?" I sputter.

He lets out an exasperated sigh. "It's for sex Bella. I want to make sure you are protected, and that I am as well." He looks up at me, "you did say we should both protect ourselves last night, did you not?"

Cheeky bastard. I roll my eyes. "I'm on the pill, you could have just asked."

"I'm not a fan of the pill," he says and I laugh.

"I guess it's a good thing you don't have to take it then." I shake my head and finish up my coffee.

"This isn't negotiable; we will use the shot, or maybe something different." He shrugs. "We'll see."

He goes to leave but I grab his arm. "I'm happy on the pill, I never forget to take it."

He leans closer to me. "I am paying you thirty million dollars for one year of your time. You are mine, and I want you on something more reliable."

I narrow my eyes and grit my teeth. My blood feels like it is boiling in my veins. "You have no right."

He stands tall, walks to his brief case, pulls out a file, and slaps it in front of me.

"When the Board approved it, they gave me that right."

I open it up and see every signature on the contract, sans mine.

"_Ha_!" I point to the blank line. "I never signed."

He shrugs and hands me a pen. "Then get to it Sweet Bird, it's really not even necessary though."

"It's my life, how is it not important to sign the contract?"

He puts the pen in my hand. "You agreed verbally in a room of four influential and powerful men. Then, you confirmed it with me. That makes five." He holds up his hand to indicate the number five.

"I'm not an idiot Edward."

"Sign it."

"And if I don't?" I try and act tough by folding my arms over my chest and jutting my chin up.

"_What the fuck Bella, you are out of choices, sign the fucking contract. You agreed, the game is over,_" he snaps, and shoves the file closer to me.

His rage scares me. I know I did agree to this and I did read the contract. Page eight states a birth control chosen by the suitor will be used for sexual activity. I guess I just figured he would be fine with me being on the pill.

I lean over, sign quickly, and look away. I will not cry. I made my choice, I _will_ be strong.

"Good, now let's get going. Alec is waiting for us downstairs." He walks out of the kitchen and I stare at my empty coffee cup.

He is so hot and cold. How am I going to do this for a year?

.

.

.

We sit in the back of his limo in complete silence. He doesn't reach for me, and I don't punch him in the face. It works for now.

We pull up to a very large and expensive-looking building. I have no idea what's going on really. I refuse to ask because then I would have to talk to Mr. Asstard and hear his silky voice. So, I walk blindly into the beautiful building.

We get off on the twentieth floor. The doors open and I am assaulted with the smell of lemon and another familiar scent, cinnamon maybe? How odd.

The large sign behind the receptionist reads Crest Obstetrics, Gynecology and Reproductive Sciences.

"Good morning, Isabella Swan is here to see Dr. Ashford," Edward says.

The receptionist hands him a clipboard but he waves it off. "That isn't necessary."

The receptionist rolls her eyes, but she doesn't argue. He sits down next to me.

"You don't have to be here with me," I say feeling like a teenager going to her first gyno appointment with her parent.

"No way, I want to make sure you get treated properly, which you will, and this is important stuff." He turns his body to me and smiles.

"You know Sweet Bird; the sooner we get this done the sooner I can claim all of you." His voice oozes sex, and I want to straddle him right then and there.

But then I quickly remember I am mad at him. "You could have done that already. I am on the pill, and if it's a trust thing, that's why they have condoms."

"I don't do condoms, they are suffocating little fuckers."

I don't know why, but I find what he says hilarious and I burst out laughing. Uncontrollably actually. He tugs on my arm gently.

"Bella, shh, you are making a scene."

I shake him off. "Oh who cares, you are like all _Men in Black_ and shit right? Just make them forget."

He narrows his eyes and I see anger fill his emerald orbs, and my laughter quickly stops.

"Enough," he growls too low for anyone around to hear, but the seriousness of his tone comes out loud and clear for me.

"Isabella Swan," the nurse calls for me, and I thankfully walk to her.

"Uhm sir, perhaps you will be comfortable sitting in the waiting area?" the nurse asks kindly.

Edward shakes his head. "No, I'm good, let's go."

She looks at me; I just shrug showing her I don't care.

There is nothing special about the room. It is just like every other gynecologist's office.

"Just put this gown on and Dr. Ashford will be in momentarily." The nurse exits and I stare at Edward.

"Do you mind?" I ask.

He sits in a chair and smiles in amusement. "No, not at all, go right ahead."

I see how it is, he is showing me his dominance. He won't give me privacy, well fine. Then I will make him beyond uncomfortable.

I keep my eyes locked with his as I slowly and seductively peel my clothes from my body.

When I am standing there in just underwear, I purposely shiver. "It's a little cold in here, " I say.

His eyes widen and his breath hitches when I slip my bra off. My nipples thankfully are hard from the mixture of arousal and typical office chill.

"Would you look at that," I say as I rub slow circles over my breasts.

I lock eyes with him and he is staring at the motion of my hands, I know I've got him when his tongue flicks out and quickly licks his bottom lip.

"So, hard, "I whisper.

I glide my hands down the side of my body and link my thumbs in the waistband of my panties. I turn so that my bottom is facing him, and leisurely slide them down my legs.

I hear him exhale loudly when my body is completely bent over.

"There." I smile, "all naked." I spin around slowly, smiling triumphantly as I watch his eyes trail along my body.

I reach over, get the flimsy robe the nurse left for me, and put it on. I then hop up on the table and glance over at Edward.

The bulge in his pants is very noticeable, but I decide to push it a bit further.

"Have you ever put your feet up in stirrups Edward?" I bite my lip and blink.

He shakes his head. "The doctors have us put our feet in these contraptions so they can..." I stop because there is nothing sexy about what happens in this room.

"Anyway, they go up like this." I place both of my feet on the stirrups. I take a deep breath and relax my legs.

They open comfortably, and I know I am fully exposed to Edward. By the audible gasp he lets out I know he either just came in his pants or is extremely close.

"I ... uhm..." he coughs. "I have to make a call Bella, I'll return in a moment." He gets up abruptly and exits the room. After the door shuts I laugh.

.

.

.

After pretty much the most uncomfortable doctor's appointment of my life, Edward ended up choosing the shot for birth control. I griped about how much I hate needles and how I will be very upset if he goes through with this.

My arguments were ignored, and sure enough, I got a shot in my ass. Dr. Ashford wanted to talk to me alone for a few moments about any issues I might have. But something told me to just brush off the personal questions. I had a feeling Edward would know everything I would say anyway.

We are currently driving downtown and I am eager to get back to the penthouse and lock myself away in one of the many rooms.

"Are you hungry Sweet Bird?" Edward is being kind again. I shake my head no because I don't want to speak to him, and honestly after a gyno appointment I am never hungry.

"You aren't talking to me?" He has a hint of shock in his voice. I look at him with a raised brow and pursed lips and I nod.

"I see… the silent treatment is it?" His face turns childlike. He is up to something.

"Alec, are you hungry?"

"Sure sir, where would you like to go?"

"Somewhere simple, how about the Bridge House Tavern."

"Very good, sir." Alec turns and everyone is silent again.

The longer Edward says nothing the angrier I get. He has a smug smile and is happily tapping his fingers to a beat clearly only he can hear in his insane head.

I can't take it anymore. "Are you mentally ill?" I exclaim, raising my voice and Edward turns to me suddenly.

"Why the hell would you think that?" His brow furrows.

"Do you not even _remember_ last night?" My heart begins to ache at the possibility he might not, or that he just wants to forget about it.

"Of course I remember, don't be silly." He rolls his eyes.

"I woke up this morning and you were gone." I hold up my hand when he starts to speak. "No, its fine, that's not what upset me. When I came downstairs I heard you fighting on the phone with Eleazar about what happened last night."

His face turns a slight shade of red, and indignation is apparent in his features.

"You were so angry, so passionate. I really thought you were distraught about what happened to me. I thought that what we did meant something to you, anything." I flail my hands up in the air. I'm frustrated and fast becoming livid.

"Bella." His voice is rough, low and menacing. "You eavesdropped?"

I balk at him. "_Really_? _That's_ what you got from what I just said?" I roll my eyes. "Fuck you."

I look away but his fingers grab my chin and slightly jerks my head back so I am looking at him again. His face is an inch from mine and his musky, delicious scent invades my nose and makes me involuntarily shiver.

"First of all, don't look away from me _ever_. I told you I don't like it." His breath rushes over my face, and my skin comes alive with its warmth.

"Second, don't eavesdrop on my conversations. If I'm in a room that is open for all, then you can come right in. If there is something to tell you regarding you personally, I will let you know." his grip tightens.

"And finally, yes, I remember last night. It was amazing, uninhibited and hot. You glowed and came alive for me. I remember it so well it occupies every second of my time. That is why I made this appointment today, because I knew I had to get my cock into your... Tight. Wet. Pussy." His voice is so low only I can hear him.

His hand slides along my leg and I instantly regret wearing pants. His tongue grazes my earlobe and I let out a whimper.

"Have I made myself clear Sweet Bird?"

My mouth has gone completely dry; all I can do is nod a little.

"Good." He releases his grip and sits back in his seat.

My heart races and excitement fills my entire body. By the time we reach the restaurant I can feel my legs quivering.

"I am starving Sweet Bird, won't you please join Alec and I for lunch?" Edward asks with a sexy smile and a carefree tone.

"Uhm..." I look at Alec who shakes his head at my incoherence. "Yes, okay, I'll have something light."

I'm not really hungry and even more so after Edward's back seat seduction a few moments ago. I order a simple apple and kale salad.

Edward on the other hand, orders risotto for starters, followed by grilled portabella. He asks if I want anything to drink.

I scan over the list and decide that alcohol does seem needed.

"I will try the house specialty, Windy City Punch." I smile as the waitress jots it down.

"The what?" he guffaws.

"It's right there." I point and he reads it carefully.

"That sounds disgusting. I'll just have a scotch, the Glenmorangie Nectar D'or, please." The words just slide off his tongue, and I feel that thrilling ache between my legs start to bid for my attention.

"I told you Edward, I'm not a fancy girl. Nachos and Shock Top remember?"

He nods. "Of course."

When our food arrives I try to muster up the courage to ask him a question. It can go either way; good or really bad.

I take a sip of my drink, okay, a chug of my drink, then ask, "what's the deal with you and Eleazar, and why did he do that to me last night?"

He stops eating, screws his eyes shut and I can tell he is desperately trying to keep it together.

"Bella, don't worry yourself over such things. I will deal with it," he says through clenched teeth.

"But it has to do with me, please tell me," I plead.

"It actually has very little to do with you, you are simply a casualty of Eleazar's fucked up war." He jabs at a fry on his plate.

"What war?" I take a chance; if he is going to be mad at least I can get some answers out of him.

"It's complicated." He puts down his utensils. "Bella, you need to stay out of this, okay? Can you trust me please?"

I want to trust him, and I get the feeling that in order to get that, I need to make Edward believe that I am just as trustworthy.

"Fine Edward, but I do wish you would tell me."

He lets out a breath and continues to eat.

"Where is Alec? I thought you said he was eating with us?" I look around the restaurant but I don't see him.

"He was never going to really eat with me; it was just to get you to join me. I figured if you thought it wouldn't be just the two of us you would join me." He shrugs.

"That's dumb." I quickly cover my mouth after I say it. He looks up and that playful smirk is on his delicious lips again.

"Oh, I don't mean you're dumb, I just meant the set-up."

He chuckles. "Yeah, well it got you here didn't it?"

Of course it did. This man infuriates me, but I would still follow him wherever he leads me. I know I am blind to the danger, yet I _know_ it exists.

I know there is something going on behind the scene of this society and Edward is smack-bang in the middle of it all. For some reason I am a target to take Edward down, or out, or something. I have to be patient, but I will get to the bottom of it.

**A/N:**

**So, Salacious is up for fic of the week over at the lemonade stand! CRAZINESS I tell you! My awesome hubs MasterAskims fic The Gentlemen Book 1 is also up for it. Please head on over and vote if you like. There is only 1 more day. To celebrate I am posting this early for you all!**

**www . tehlemonadestand ?zx = 8748be1d5fb7f34a (just remove the spaces)**

**THANK YOU ALL *hugs***

**Fic Rec**

**Fix you by Chocaholic123 Amazing fic debuted today!**

**Capture by Dinia Steel Another debut fic that intrigues you from chapter 1!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Twilight related nor do I own the lyrics to A Million Dollars, they belong to Bare Naked Ladies  
**

**A big thank you to my beautiful BETA's Eternally Edward's Girl and Foolforedward for all their hard work!**

**Hugs and kisses to my awesome pre reader Katie Boberg**

**AND FOR ALL OF YOU! THANK YOU FOR MAKING SALACIOUS NUMBER ONE FOR FIC OF THE WEEK OVER AT THE LEMONADE STAND! I am floored by all of the support you have given it!**

Chapter 13

Monday morning wakes me with a start, I sit up and of course Edward isn't here. I look at the clock, it reads seven. I have exactly an hour and a half to be dressed and on my way out the door to make it to work on time.

I am allowed to work and I am happy that I am granted some independence.

I dress in a knee length black dress with matching jacket and shoes. I twist my hair up and put on my typical minimal make-up.

I head downstairs and smile when I hear boisterous laughter coming from the kitchen.

When I swing the door open I see a smiling Carmen flipping pancakes and a happy Edward. Next to him is a man I have never seen before. He is large, with russet colored skin, dark hair, and a megawatt smile.

"Ahh, Bella, good morning." Edward gets up, tenderly kisses my cheek, and takes my hand.

"Morning to you too," I say with a little giggle. What can I say? The man makes me silly.

"I want to introduce you to someone." We walk to where the unfamiliar man is sitting. "This is Jacob Black; he will be with you on a daily basis. A bodyguard of sorts."

My smile fades and my eyes widen. "A bodyguard? Why?"

He sighs. "You read the contract; it states that you will be accompanied by a bodyguard at all times, as well as a driver."

Damn! "Well, he is going to stick out like a sore thumb. And why exactly do I need a bodyguard?"

"Miss Swan, I promise to stay hidden, no one will even know I am around. I'm very good at what I do." He is soft spoken and his smile is extremely inviting.

"I don't doubt your abilities, Mr. Black, but that doesn't explain the why." I turn to Edward. He has his mask of indifference showing.

"You are worth thirty million dollars, Bella, what more of a reason do you need?" He raises his brow in challenge.

I roll my eyes. "Fine, I have to get going, I'm going to be late." I spin around looking for my purse.

"Here, Miss Swan, I found it on the couch last night." Carmen hands it to me. "Do you want breakfast?"

I shake my head. "I can't, I'm already going to be late."

Edward takes both of my hands and walks me out of the kitchen so we are alone in the living room. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Not really, Edward, this is a change of lifestyle for me. I will just be happy when this is ove..." I stop what I'm about to say when I see his face fall slightly.

"What I mean is, it's all weird for me, I need to get used to it."

He smiles and takes my face in his hands. "I have programmed all of my numbers into your cell phone. Call me at any time throughout the day. If you have a problem, or if you're bored, whatever, alright?"

I don't answer him, I just lean in and gently kiss his lips. He pulls me closer to him and within seconds we are a tangled mess of arms, hands, and tongues.

A throat clearing separates us. We turn and see Alec, hands folded in front of him, and his eyes paying close attention to his feet.

"Yes, Alec, what is it?" Edward asks sternly.

"Miss Swan's car is out front, and Mr. Black is waiting in the foyer to escort her to work." He quickly retreats after his announcement.

I giggle at the awkwardness.

"Something funny Sweet Bird?" I look at him and see that lustful fire in his eyes.

"You make me forget my surroundings," I say breathlessly.

"Good." He leans in and gives me one last kiss. "Now, tonight I would like to have dinner in. Sound alright to you?"

"Does it matter? I'm here to do with as you see fit, _Master_." I step back and comically curtsy.

"Ha ha, very funny. I think this will work better if we actually agree on a few things, don't you?" he asks as he walks me to the foyer.

"Yes." I smile. "Dinner here sounds wonderful."

He kisses my cheek and lingers by my ear. "Dessert however, will be upstairs," he says and quickly licks my ear before backing away.

And just like that, I am goo again.

I shake my head when he laughs at my obvious wanton state. "Have a nice day, Edward." I walk out with Jacob. I can hear Edward laughing as I walk to the elevator. Glad to see I amuse him.

The ride to work is boring, Jacob doesn't talk much; just tells me I am to inform him of any abnormal changes to my schedule, or anytime I am to exit the building.

Easy enough I suppose.

.

.

.

"You're alive!" Rose practically shouts as she greets me off the elevator.

"Funny, yes, how are you Rose?"

She follows me to my cubicle. "I'm great, remember that guy I met at Mercer 113?"

"The guy you left me to be attacked by a drunken sleaze for?" I ask.

"Yes, that's the one, and, Bella, I apologized for that a hundred times." She pouts.

"Yeah, okay, so this guy; what about him?" I walk to the break room to get some coffee with a giddy Rose in tow.

"He took me out yesterday, all day. He is so sweet. We even had a picnic in the park." She is beaming.

"That's wonderful, you should get all of that outdoor time in now, it's already the first week of September." I fix my coffee and head back to my desk.

"Yeah, oh Bella, I really like him," she gushes.

I laugh and sit down, and Rose hops up to sit on my desk.

"So, tell me about him." I start up my computer.

"His name is Emmett, he is fuckhot. Here, I have a picture." She pulls out her phone and thrusts it in my face.

I look at it and smile. He looks like a teddy bear. Curly, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and dimples.

"He is adorable, Rose; you two make a cute couple." I hand her back her phone.

"Thanks." She ogles over his picture before slipping it back into her pocket.

"What does he do for a living?" I ask.

"Oh, uhm." She purses her lips.

"How old is he?" I look at her for an answer... Nothing.

"Oh God, did you sleep with him Rose?"

She gives me that "uh oh" look.

"For fuck sake, Rose, you don't know his age, or what he does for a living and you slept with him?" I shake my head. "Come on, you're smarter than that."

She slips off my desk, narrows her eyes, and puts her hands on her hips.

"Aren't you the pot calling the kettle black? You accept a bid from a stranger, no questions asked and it's alright? But I meet someone who I actually feel a connection with, and you have the nerve to judge me?" she whisper yells.

A few people turn to see what's going on.

"Lower your voice, Rose, people can hear you."

She huffs. "I don't care, just don't judge me."

I grab her hand and walk out of the room to the ladies' lounge.

"You can't just go off half-cocked and say that kind of shit around people Rose," I snap.

"What and you can?"

"I told you about Salacious in confidence, if you go yapping to everyone about it, it will cause serious problems."

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever Bella, just be happy for me."

"I am happy for you, Rose, I just worry about you." I grab her arms and hug her.

She hugs me back. "I love you, Bella; I am worried sick about you. I have no idea what's going on, and I can't ask you anything."

We pull apart and I see her glistening eyes. "Rose, I'm okay, I promise."

She nods. "Alright, just remember I am always here for you. And if you choose to tell me something I swear I won't say anything."

"I know, I trust you," I say, and we turn to leave.

As we open the door we are stopped when we see James standing there.

"Good morning ladies," he says with a sneer.

"Morning boss," Rose greets him.

"Everything alright?" he asks. It's weird seeing him here now, knowing what I know.

"Yeah, just a misunderstanding, everything is better." I smile.

"Great, Bella, can I see you in my office?" He doesn't wait for me to answer; he turns on his heel and walks away.

Rose shrugs and I follow behind him.

He opens the door for me and ushers me in. I take a seat in front of his desk like I always do when he calls me in to discuss things.

He sits down and just stares at me, uncomfortably.

"Is something wrong Mr. Holmes?" I ask curiously.

"I should be asking you that. I was terribly worried about you after the banquet the other night." His voice sounds concerned but his face tells a different story.

"It was just a horrific experience, but I am fine now. Thank you for asking." I smile and avoid eye contact with him.

"Good thing Edward got you out of there right away, huh?"

This time I do look at him when his tone gets slightly angry.

"Yes, I am lucky." What is his game?

"I have actually been thinking about who would be so cruel as to put those awful questions into the top hat," he says as he puts his elbows on the desk and rests his chin on his tented fingers.

"Oh, and have you come up with any suspects?" I cross my legs and give him my undivided attention.

"It would have to be someone who wanted to hurt Edward, I'm sure of it."

I furrow my brow. "Why would asking me a hurtful question affect Edward?"

"They wanted to shame him of course. To expose any faults you, his bid, might have." he sighs. "It's disgusting."

"They were very specific questions though, Mr. Holmes." I clutch my hands together trying to hide my discomfort at those questions.

"Odd, I agree." He taps his fingers on his desk. "I think it's clearly obvious who did it, though."

"Is it?"

"Yes, did you happen to notice the three women glaring at you maliciously?" He asks, and I know exactly who he is referring to.

"Actually, I did."

"The first woman, the blonde in the gold dress; Tanya Denali. She is currently my father's bid. She has had a thing for Edward since forever. She was very bitter when he cancelled his contract with her last year. She would want to hurt him." He sips his coffee and I can tell by how he is looking at me that he is trying to gauge my reaction.

"But how would she know to ask those questions?" I wonder.

"She is a seductress; she might have come across a file or something at my Father's mansion. Who knows?" He shrugs.

"So you think she worked alone?"

He shakes his head. "Nah, I'm sure that Victoria and Jane were behind it as well."

"Who?" I sit forward a little, intrigued with this information. I can't get Edward to tell me anything. This is the first time that someone is telling me anything.

"Yes, Victoria Denning and Jane Banes. They were also bids of Edward. Jane fulfilled her time with him, but she naturally got attached. Most women after a year, find it hard to break away."

I nod but don't respond.

"Victoria, well, she was worse than Tanya, she lasted a total of three months. It's said she declared her love to him and he couldn't get her to lighten up. She went and purchased an engagement ring. She waltzed around town telling people that they were engaged."

My eyes widen with this bit of information. "Oh my God, is she insane?" I gasp.

He laughs. "Some would say yes, but it caused a bit of chaos and Edward cancelled the bid."

"So, you think because they are mad at him, that they would hurt me?"

He nods. "Discredit you; of course, it makes perfect sense."

"But the questions, they were so personal. The information on the accident with my Mom…" I shake my head and swallow away the tears.

"What about it Bella?" he asks.

"The files... they were sealed."

"Not for the Society, Bella. We can get our hands on anything if we so desire." He looks sympathetic.

"But those trollops, no offense, how would they get their hands on them... Unless..."

"Unless what?" He comes around his desk and sits beside me.

"Unless someone orchestrated it. Someone who really hates him. Oh, poor Edward. What has he gotten into?"

The office becomes silent and I look up and see a contemplative James.

"Bella, you should ask Edward about this."

"About what?"

"Ask him about those women, ask who wants to hurt him enough to try and go through you to do it." He leans closer to me. "If you were mine, I wouldn't have allowed that to happen. Edward isn't who you think he is. He leaves a path of broken women in his wake."

I don't know how to respond to that, so I just say, "Okay, I will."

.

.

.

The rest of the day is normal. I have lunch with Rose like I always do. We gossip, she asks me what James wanted, and I lie. I tell her it's about some merger or whatever. She stops caring when she hears that it is about nothing of interest.

I never do see Jacob throughout the day. I honestly would have never remembered he was around if he didn't meet me by the front door as I am leaving work.

"Did you have a good day Miss Swan?" he asks when we get into the limo.

"Productive, boring." I chuckle.

"Good, boring is good." He smiles, and it just feels nice.

.

.

.

I get back to the penthouse and Jacob enters before me. He is trying to be discreet, but I can see he is doing a sweep of the place; so ridiculous. Edward has a state -of -the -art security system, but I stay back and let him think that what he is doing is important.

When he tells me it's all clear, I head up to the bedroom to take a quick shower before Edward returns.

I slip on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of pink and black polka dot socks. Edward did say that I can wear whatever I want in the penthouse. I have wanted to feel like myself for days.

Edward still isn't back and I see it's close to six thirty. I am beyond starving. I walk into the kitchen; I don't see Carmen so I take it upon myself to see if I can whip up dinner for the two of us.

I see an iPod in a stand and flip through the songs. I laugh at a few of them and settle on something light and happy. I press play and head to the fridge.

_If I had a Million Dollars_ starts; and I bop around and start pulling out ingredients to make some sesame chicken stir fry.

It's one of those songs that make you sing along, so of course I can't help myself.

I pour the oil in the wok and start singing.

_"If I had a million dollars,  
I'd build a tree fort in our yard  
If I had million dollars  
You could help, it wouldn't be that hard  
If I had million dollars  
Maybe we could put like a little tiny fridge in there somewhere  
You know, we could just go up there and hang out  
Like open the fridge and stuff  
There would already be laid out foods for us  
Like little pre-wrapped sausages and things"_

I spin around during the guitar part and see Edward standing there. He has his arms folded and a small smile on his beautiful face. I grab my chest and yelp.

He walks over to the iPod and lowers the volume.

"Sweet Bird?" He starts advancing toward me.

"Yeah?" I take a step back. I can't figure out if he is upset with me or not.

"Do you want a tree fort?"

"What?" I ask confused.

"Does it have to have a little fridge?" He smirks and instantly I realize he is making fun of me.

"Yes, I want it all."

He is quick and grabs my waist, scoops me up, and spins me around.

"I ask because you have thirty million dollars, so this song is irrelevant. But regardless, I will build you a fort with a fridge, or a house with furniture." He is laughing and I playfully smack his chest.

I wriggle to get my feet back on the ground. "Put me down!" I am half serious. I love playful Edward, but I am seriously getting dizzy with the spinning.

He stops and steadies me back to the ground.

"Thanks, Edward, but it was just a song. I don't need all those things." I sit on the stool and try and catch my breath.

He stands directly in front of me and suddenly my pulse takes off. His face becomes serious and he takes my hands in his.

"I'll give you anything, Bella, just ask."

Do I ruin this moment by asking about the women at the banquet? Do I say all I want is for you to take me upstairs and have your wild way with me?

The sizzling oil pulls me from my internal struggle. "Shit." I hop off the stool and lower the heat. I place the chicken and vegetables into the wok.

"You're cooking?" he asks as he looks around.

"Yeah, I didn't know when you would be back. I couldn't find Carmen, and I was so hungry. So yes, I'm cooking." I shrug and continue.

"Will it be edible?"

I turn and scowl at him. "I will have you know I am an excellent cook. Didn't your super files tell you that about me?"

He chuckles. " I didn't go looking into your cooking talents." He leans against the counter and I am momentarily distracted. I stare at his fingers as he pulls off his tie and unbuttons the top buttons of his shirt.

"So... uhm..." I clear my throat and return my gaze back to dinner. "What did you go looking for?"

I see him take a step toward me and his scent is just heavenly. It's like he is pulling me to him.

"Whatever I wanted to Sweet Bird." His lips are so close to my face, his breath is hot on my skin.

His hand covers mine as I stir the chicken. His other arm wraps around my waist and he pulls me back flush against his chest.

A whimper escapes my lips.

"Mmm, smells amazing, Sweet Bird." He skims his nose along my neck and through my hair. I don't think he is referring to dinner.

"Yeah, I... uhm... It's the spices." We continue to stir slowly as he rhythmically grinds his hard cock against my ass.

"Is that rosemary I smell?" The hand that he has lying flat on my stomach starts to take a journey south.

"Uh huh," I moan.

His pops the button on my jeans and unzips my pants. I shiver involuntarily when his hand dips into my jeans and his finger slides along my very wet pussy.

"Oh God," I gasp as I buck forward slightly, making the spoon drop into the wok.

"You want me don't you Sweet Bird?" He skims his tongue along the rim of my ear, I moan loudly and grasp the counter for support when my knees feel like they are about to give out.

"Yes," I whimper.

He chuckles as his fingers quicken. "Do you want to come all over my fingers?" His words, his touch, I am shattering.

"Answer me Sweet Bird, or I'll stop."

"No," I practically yell and my hand grabs his wrist to stop him from pulling out.

"No, you don't want to come?" His other hand covers my breast and he kneads it hungrily.

"I... uhg... I want..." My head falls back against his shoulder and he travels up and cups my neck and he lustfully whispers into my ear.

"What, what do you want, Bella?"

"You. I want you to fuck me." His fingers stop and I moan in frustration.

"You want my cock don't you Sweet Bird?" He spins me around and I almost come just from his lascivious expression.

"Yes." It's all I say. He scoops me up, turns off the burners and heads out of the kitchen. He carries me through the foyer, up the stairs, and forcefully kicks the bedroom door open.

I yelp when he tosses me on the bed.

I crawl back until my back hits the headboard. Edward doesn't take his eyes away from mine as he rips open his shirt, making all the buttons shoot all over the room.

"Fuck," I say with a chuckle.

"Oh, I'm going to fuck you Sweet Bird. I told you I would give you anything you ever asked for." He starts crawling on the bed like a lion and I am his prey.

When he is hovering over me I can see the need and want in his eyes, and all I want is to feel every inch of him all over every inch of me.

"These have to go." He starts tugging at my jeans. I lift my butt up so he can remove them.

"These too." He hooks his fingers around my panties and disposes of them quickly.

He slides his silky hands down my naked legs and stops at my feet.

"Fuzzy socks?" he smiles.

I shrug. "I like fun socks."

He shakes his head and takes them off too.

"Your pants have to go you know?" I smirk at him. He seductively unbuttons his pants, unzips them, and before I can even comprehend what is happening, his pants and boxers are being kicked off.

I can't help but gape at his magnificence. His body is perfection, his cock is godlike.

"Close that mouth of yours Sweet Bird, unless you want me to put something in it." He towers over me again and his hands go under my shirt and straight to my aching breasts. He lightly pinches my nipples through my bra.

"I want you naked," he says as he starts pulling my shirt off with one hand and unclasping my bra with the other. Damn, he is talented.

When we are both bare to each other he covers me with his powerful body. I can feel his arousal brush along my slick clit. Just one centimeter to the left and a slight thrust and he will be filling me. But he just rubs.

"You are so wet Sweet Bird." His words are muffled as his lips devour my neck. He kisses down my chest and takes my nipple into his warm, inviting mouth.

I whimper with want and grab a fistful of his hair.

"Mmm, so good, Bella." His hand glides down my side and lingers over my hip. I jolt slightly when his fingers brush over my scars.

"You alright?" He lifts his head and the emotion in his eyes takes my breath away.

"Yes, I need to feel you inside me, now." Taking my hand and putting it behind his neck I pull his face to me and slam his lips to mine.

His fingers dance across my stomach and coasts over my eager pussy. I can feel the tip of his cock slowly start to enter me, and with every bit more of him that fills me, I moan with pleasure.

His eyes are on mine as he tenderly invades me until he is completely inside me. He doesn't move right away. He rests his forehead against mine.

"Are you alright?" he asks with ragged breath. I know he is barely holding on.

"Yes, move Edward." I lift my hips up to welcome the friction and he gradually starts pumping into me.

Every thrust sends more pleasure through my body, hitting me right where I need it, where I never felt it before.

His mouth descends upon mine. His breath pervades me, his touch owns me. His skin is slick with sweat and his movements become faster. I wrap my arms and legs around him, clinging desperately as we crash into our orgasm together.

We don't let go. We lay there entangled into each other. His heart pounds against mine, our breaths are in sync. I feel like we are one person.

After what feels like forever, he rolls off of me and lies on his back. The absence of his touch makes the loneliness more intense than ever.

"You are amazing Bella," he whispers it into the dark with his eyes closed, and just like that, I am not alone.

"Likewise, Edward." I gently rub my hand along his chest. The tiny hairs tickle my palm and I adore every follicle.

He opens his eyes and looks at me with a sated smile. "Are you alright?"

"You keep asking me that, I am fine Edward." I lay my head directly above his heart. He wraps his arm around me and surrounds me in his warmth.

"I will always ask you that Sweet Bird." His words almost sound pained.

I lift my head and rest my chin on his chest. "Are _you_ alright?"

He looks down at me. "Never worry about me, Bella."

I chuckle. "Yeah, right. I worry about everything, it's my nature."

He leans down and kisses the top of my head. "Hungry?"

I giggle. "Yeah, I can go heat up the stir fry downstairs and bring it up if you want?"

He shakes his head. "You aren't my servant; I will come down with you."

We slip out of bed and wrap ourselves in our robes, and hand in hand we head to the kitchen.

We sit at the breakfast bar and eat right out of the wok. We laugh, we kiss, and we just be.

I want to freeze this moment forever.

**A/N: A few people push this fic to the limit with their pimpage, support and in some cases begging.**

**Thank you to Twimomjen for getting this fic nominated for FOTW!**

**BIG hugs to NicFicWhisperer for everything she does for pimping this story and giving all of us a chance to chine.**

**Thanks to my hubs MasterAskim whose fic The Gentlemen book 1 that came in 4th place for love, support and inspiration.**

**Kisses to RubyRoseDee, ShenaniWhatigans,Edaddict3254,Mosolis05 , and Addictedto fanfiction for putting Salacious in their read-a-long.**

**And lastly and hugely to the JUF girls for all they do to drive me to keep going I love you!**

**Join my FB group for teasers, pics and fun Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer~ I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**HUGE thank you to my awesome BETA's and Kick ass Pre reader Eternally Edward's Girl, Foolforedward and Katie Boberg! ILY Ladies!**

**Thank you all for your reviews I am blown away by the attention this fic is getting. I love you all and I try to respond to as many of you as I can. Guest reviewers I read your reviews unfortunately I can't respond to you :(**

**To the guest reviewer who took it upon themselves to message me 13 times telling me in detail of her hatred for the nick name Sweet Bird... It's not going anywhere anytime soon. Get over it or move on. Thank you :)**

Chapter 14~

I am halfway through my day and deep into a project when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and see a smiling Alice.

"Hey, Alice, what are you doing here?"

She shrugs. "I was going over my events for the week and I noticed that your birthday is coming up and I just..."

I cut her off. "You can let it end with your thoughts, I don't celebrate my birthday."

She lets out a frustrated breath. "I knew you were going to say that, so, I devised a plan."

I chuckle. "Please, do tell."

"I am going to take you out for lunch and convince you while we eat that having a birthday celebration is a must." She giggles and I swear I see an evil glint in her eye.

"Well," I say as I shut my computer down. "I would love to have lunch with you, but, no birthday talk."

She shrugs. "We'll see." She takes my hand and drags me toward the elevator.

Normally, I would eat lunch with Rose, but this morning she informed me that Emmett would be taking her to lunch. So Alice showing up today is just perfect.

We take Alice's car and speed through the city until we reach an adorable little bistro. I get out of the car and practically fall to my knees and kiss the ground. Alice shouldn't have a driver's license.

"I've never heard of this place," I say as I walk up the cobblestone walkway.

"It's a well-kept secret. The owners built it when their daughter died. It used to be all trees and brush. Gabby, their daughter used to play here. So, when she passed away they built Gabriela's." She practically skips inside like what she just said wasn't depressing.

"Hello dear Alice." A portly woman with a huge smile and open arms greets us.

"Hey, Mrs. Montero, this is Bella."

The woman pulls me into an awkward hug. "Wonderful to meet you my dear. Come, come, I have chili today."

Alice jumps up and down like a child. "I love it!"

I shake my head and sit down at the small private table in the corner.

"So, Alice, can I ask you a question?" I know I am taking a chance here.

"Sure, anything." She sips her water and looks at me expectantly.

"At the banquet the other night...who do you think put those questions in the hat?" I don't let my eyes stray from her face.

A slight twitch of her left eye tells me she doesn't like my question. "It doesn't matter, Bella, just let Edward handle it."

She focuses on her phone and expects the conversation to be over. I am tired of all my inquiries being swept under the carpet. This is about me; I have a right to know.

"Was it Victoria?"

Her eyes snap up. "How do you know Vicki?"

I shrug. "It doesn't matter, I just do."

She sighs. "Bella, there are things that go on in the Society that you would be wise to not get involved in. If you keep poking, eventually something's going to bite you."

I roll my eyes. "I am not a child. Tell me or I will just keep sticking my nose in where it doesn't belong."

She tries to stare me down, but I am good at this. When she lets out a heavy breath and her eyes fall, I know I will get some answers.

"I suspect it was Vicki, Jane, or Tanya." Hearing their names again, I realize James could be right.

"Because they hate Edward? For what he did?"

Her face twists in confusion. "Those three are likely in love with Edward, why would they hurt him?"

"Maybe, because he moved on to other bids?"

She chuckles. "That is what this Society does, they move on."

"Yes, but two of those women had their contracts cancelled by Edward. I imagine that would anger them, don't you?" Her eyes widen slightly at my words.

"Who told you that?" she whispers.

"James Holmes, he is the _only_ one that is telling me anything at all." I can't let her know that Carmen ever mentioned anything regarding Edward's past bids. Alice places her hand atop mine.

"Did you tell Edward?"

I shake my head. "I haven't had a chance." I clear my throat. I don't want to tell her that the reason I haven't asked Edward or told him anything is because for the last twenty-four hours we have been fucking like rabbits.

"For fuck sake, Bella, don't listen to James."

"Why," I snap. "Is he wrong? Were one of those women responsible?"

I can practically feel my blood boil.

"No, but..."

"As of right now, he is the only one telling me the truth." I narrow my eyes. "Maybe, he is the only one I can trust."

Her hand instinctively covers her mouth and she gasps. "Don't say that."

"Tell me why then, tell me what's going on?"

She closes her eyes. "I can't Bella." Her voice is soft and shaky.

"Fine, then it looks like you've left me no choice." I drop my napkin on the table.

"No choice?" Her eyes flicker from my napkin to mine.

"I'll ask James, he seems to be forthcoming." As I turn to leave, she grabs my hand.

"Please don't, it ... Please." I can see her eyes pleading with me.

"Will you help me then? Help me make sense of this?"

Her head drops and her shoulders slump. She doesn't say yes but she nods.

I sit back down and wait. I can see that she is trying to collect herself, and I give her the time she needs.

After our chili arrives she takes a few bites and then looks up at me.

"I agree that Tanya, Jane and Victoria most likely placed those questions in the top hat; but they were just puppets." Her eyes look around the restaurant as if she is trying to see if someone is in earshot.

I follow her gaze and see nothing. "Okay, then who is pulling the strings, Alice?"

She takes a chug of water, places the glass down, looks me in the eyes and says, "Eleazar."

My brow furrows. "Edward was yelling at him the other day on the phone."

She nods. "I am sure he was." She lets out a chuckle.

"So, Eleazar is mad at Edward, and because Tanya, Victoria and Jane are willing participants; he gets them to do his dirty work?" I ask.

"You are quick." She nods and takes another spoonful of chili.

"So hurting me does what, exactly? Discredits me?" I shrug. "Who cares, that won't affect Edward. He is far too big to let his choices be questioned."

She gives me a bright smile. "You pick up on people quickly Bella."

"Edward isn't as difficult as he thinks he is to understand." I eat my own chili. It is rather delicious.

"Bella, I really can't tell you anymore. I would say to go and ask Edward, but I fear that will make him angry." I can tell she wants to tell me but she is bound by certain codes.

"Alright." I concede for now. Another piece of the puzzle is added.

.

.

.

"Did you have a good day, Miss Swan?" Jake asks me on our way back to the penthouse.

"Boring."

He chuckles. "Boring is good." This has become our normal end of day discussion.

I walk into the penthouse and my attention is drawn to the shouting coming from the library.

Jacob tells me to stay in the foyer as he follows the obvious path toward the argument.

I wait for about thirty seconds and then make my way to the library. The shouting becomes louder and louder the closer I get. I swing open the doors and four sets of eyes turn toward me, and all yelling stops.

"Bella," Edward says, slightly out of breath, clearly from yelling. His face is bright red and there is sweat along his brow. Carlisle has his fingers gently massaging the bridge of his nose; stress is evident in his features.

Jake is at my side in an instant trying to stop me from advancing. I imagine it is because of the last person that is in the library. Eleazar.

"Good evening," I say, giving my attention to Carlisle and Edward only.

"I think this meeting is over." Carlisle addresses Edward and Eleazar then gives me a small smile.

Eleazar huffs and walks toward me, clearly trying to exit.

I need to ask him. I don't know of a better opportunity than now.

"Eleazar?" My voice is weak but I can see from the corner of my eye Edward's head turn in my direction.

"What," Eleazar grits out.

"Why did you put those questions in the hat? Why is humiliating me so important to you? You can't hurt Edward by hurting me. He doesn't love me; he merely cares about me as a bid." I don't feel bold, I feel terrified. The look in his eyes is pure rage.

"I wish..." He starts, but takes a breath. "You speak of things you don't understand little girl. Don't go fishing." He leans closer to me. "Sometimes you can get pulled in. And let me tell you something, Bella." He says my name with disdain. "You are in shark infested waters sweetheart."

He shoots Carlisle and Edward what looks like a warning glare. Then, without another word, he walks out. Jake follows behind him; likely to make sure Eleazar leaves.

I close the door and turn to face the two men who haven't uttered a word since Eleazar left.

Edward is seething and Carlisle just looks tired. "What the fuck was that, Bella?" Edward spits.

"No one is telling me anything. You say for me to just let you handle it, but James tells me..." I sigh in exasperation.

"Wait... What? James told you what?" Edward walks over to me.

"He told me about the women at the banquet; that they put the questions in the hat."

He growls softly. "Then why did you say Eleazar did it?"

I look slightly over his shoulder and see Carlisle is now rubbing his forehead.

"Apparently there are others who think you should be telling me more, Edward. I get my information from everyone else, rather than from the person who should be telling me," I snap.

His eyes narrow and his nostrils flare. "Why can't you just let things be?"

"Do you have any idea what it was like to have to relive my mother's accident Edward?" I can feel the tears prick my eyes just at the mention of the horrible memory.

"I'm sorry you had to," he answers softly.

I scoff. "Sealed records mean nothing to you people. You poke around in my life and expose a time I would rather forget ever happened." I feel the lone tear slip down my cheek. I don't wipe it, I don't care.

"I want her back; I can't have that, so I do what I have to. I survive; I try to live my life the way she would want me to. She wouldn't want this to destroy me, and I was doing really well until you came into my life and every scar is reopened. My nightmares shroud me now, I can't escape it." My voice is cracking and I am hiccup-crying.

Edward tries to reach out to me, but I swat his hand away. "Don't touch me."

His features become angry once again and he grabs my hand, pulling me to him.

"Enough!" he yells. "You don't know what I feel, what I can and can't relate to. So stop acting like you are the only one who has lost anyone." He drops my hand from his like it's burning him.

"You're angry at me?" I shout, "Fuck you, then." I rush out of the library, through the foyer, passing a concerned looking Carmen and Alec, and up the stairs. I slam the bedroom door shut, drop to the floor, and let the sadness have its much-needed moment.

The sobs rack through my body as that fateful day crashes through my mind, unwelcome.

_"Mom, give me the keys, you aren't driving." I try and grab them but she is flailing and she awkwardly puts them in her other hand_

_"Oh yes I am, Bella, I am driving. I am going down to that bank and giving them a piece of my mind. They think they can tell me that they want to foreclose on my house and take the last piece of your father that I have... HA!" She is drunk and swaying all over the place. _

_She gets to the driver's side and slams the car door; I have no choice but to get into the passenger's side._

_"You're coming?" She asks me, and I can see the glazed look in her eyes._

_"How about I drive us to the bank?" I try and smile._

_"Nope, I. Am. Driving." She puts the key in the ignition and inadvertently opens the window._

_"Mom, please, don't drive like this. I am begging you." I lean over her, trying to get the keys ._

_She rolls her eyes dramatically and waves her hand at me wildly, trying to push me away and knocks the rearview mirror clean off._

_"Oopsie," she says with a giggle._

_She starts to back out. "But, Mom, it's after five, they aren't open." I feel relief flood over me when she slams on the brakes._

_"Hmm..." She looks at the clock on the dashboard, she squints. I try again to reach for the keys when she grabs my arm._

_"Don't even think about it, and nice try, but the bank extended their hours. I have until seven. That gives me ten minutes to get there."_

_Since it's winter and it gets dark earlier, the sun is already down. Before I can respond she hits the gas and starts zig-zagging down the quiet road. I plead with her to stop and pull over. _

_When she hits the highway, I stop begging and start to forcefully intervene. "Mom, stop the car, we're going to crash."_

_"Don't be silly, Bella, I've been driving longer than you've been alive." She keeps swatting my hand._

_"Mom!" She swerves into oncoming traffic. I see a huge truck's headlights and I grab the wheel trying to pull her back to our side. We miss the truck by a whisker. He slams on his horn._

_My grip is so firm on the wheel that when she releases her hold to cover her ears the car spins in a complete circle. I scream, she yells. _

_We spin for what seems like forever until I feel us slam into something. "Mom, I think we hit the guard rail! Mom?"_

_I look over and she finally sobers slightly to take the wheel._

_"Baby," she cries. _

_The car jostles and bumps, and suddenly we are careening down a hill._

_"Mom!"_

_"Bella."_

_The car flips once and I feel a searing pain in my hip. All I can tell is that part of the car has embedded itself into my body. _

_"Gahhh..." It feels like fire burning through me._

_"Mommy," I cry._

_I see her eyes, I see her and then... Nothing._

"Bella!" I jump. "Bella, open the God damn door." Edward is shouting.

"Leave me alone, please." I sound pathetic as my voice breaks.

"No, open it or I'll break it down." He sounds determined; let him break it down, I cannot care.

I get off the floor, shuffle to the bed, and curl into the covers..

True to his word, he busts the door down. I lift my head and see Edward, Carlisle, Jake, and Alec all there. I imagine the oak door wasn't easy to break down. My head falls back down to the mattress.

"You should get a key made for the door," I say in a muffled tone.

"You can all go; I need to speak to Bella." I can hear the anger in his voice, but I don't care.

After a silent minute I feel the dip in the bed. "Bella," he whispers.

"What."

"Look at me."

I flip my head from one side to the other and I look at him through swollen eyes.

"You can't walk away from me." He is serious. He is mad at me for leaving the room?

"Fuck you," I grunt.

He grabs my arms and turns me over forcefully onto my back. He hovers over me, an inch from my face.

"I get that you are upset, I am somewhat sympathetic to your plight. But, even at the worst of times, you need to just suck it up and get by." What the hell, is he preaching to me about how to be?

"If you don't get off of me, Edward, I will give you your own plight by kicking you in the balls. Don't pontificate to me; I don't want to hear it!"

Neither one of us says a word. His eyes scan my face. What he is looking for I don't know, but a minute later he releases me and moves to sit on the edge of the bed.

I jerk my head up and see he has his elbows on his knees and his fingers are angrily digging into his scalp.

"Why won't you talk to me?" I whisper.

He shakes his head. "Your whole life you have been independent. More so after your mother's death, I get that. I really do understand what it is like to have to trust and rely on someone else." His voice is laced with pain.

He turns and his eyes make contact with mine. "It's my job to take care of you. You need to trust that, you need to stop taking the reins on this and let me lead."

I sit up. "I'm your bid, not your wife, not your girlfriend. Hell; I'm not even your friend. You are paying me a shit load of money to be whatever it is you want me to be. You, however, don't take care of me," I say a little venomously.

I understand what he is saying, but he needs to understand what I am trying to tell him too.

"If that is the way you want to go about it, Bella, then I am telling you to drop it. I will fix this." He stands and heads toward the bathroom.

I leap off the bed, quickly catch up to him, and grab his hand. He turns abruptly.

"What?" he snaps.

"Fix what? I wasn't aware that anything was broken." I maneuver around and block the entryway to the bathroom.

"You are looking for something that isn't there, Bella." His face is so close that my own skin tingles. How can I be so mad at him and so aroused by him at the same time?

"I think you're lying to me Edward." My voice is low and shaky.

"Trust, it's all about trust. Without it there is nothing really left to talk about, is there?" he says as he takes my hand and moves me out of the way.

The door slams shut and I jump.

"Yeah, funny thing about trust. You need to give it to get it," I shout through the door.

I walk over to the bed and stare at it. I know when we get into it that our words won't matter. The second he touches me all my willpower will be gone. As much as I want him, I can't allow myself to need him.

I take my robe; saunter out of the room and into the guest room. I shut the door quietly, locking it.

I strip naked and slip into the bed. I'm just about asleep when I feel warmth wrap around my waist and slight tickles dance across my breasts.

I don't need to open my eyes or turn around; I can smell him and I would know his touch anywhere.

"How did you get in here?" I try to sound angry but I know I'm failing. He feels so good.

"I actually have a key for this room."

"Figures," I say.

"I can't tell you everything, Bella, for many reasons. But, I will try and tell you something." His words shock me and now I do turn to face him.

"Why did you change your mind?" I try to read his face.

He lets out a breath. "Because I fear if I don't tell you something, you are going to poke around and get into serious trouble." His mouth is set in a grim line and his brows are pressed together.

"So, you are going to tell me _what _exactly?"

"What I can." He leans in closer to me and gently kisses my forehead.

"Great, so tell me about..." My words are silenced by his lips on mine.

He takes my lower lip into his mouth and I am lost in the warmth.

When he pulls away I see a kind of peace in his eyes.

"We will talk tomorrow, Bella, for now let's go to sleep. It's been a very long and stressful day for me. Is that fair enough? Can we do this tomorrow?"

I give him a small smile and I nod. "Alright."

His arms pull me infinitely closer to him and I rest my head on his chest.

I fall asleep to the sounds of his breathing and the rhythm of his heartbeat.

**A/N:**

**Hope you all are enjoying this story and as always I look forward to hearing from you.**

**Fic Rec's:**

**Rm w a Vu by AngelGoddess1981... I'm hooked on this fic. Edward owns a house and rents out a room to a scorned Bella. It's lust at first sight but they are smitten with each other. It is brilliant!**

**Exit 63 by Blackbird73... It is a Bella/Emmett love story for those of you who are looking for something different or you just got love for these two ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related**

**Thank you to me awesome BETA'S Foolforedward and Eternally Edward's girl. They are amazing and I couldn't do this without them.**

**Huggles to me Pre reader Katie Boberg for being fantastic and supportive.**

**Posting early due to computer issues!**

Chapter 15

Something is tickling my nose. I open my eyes and blink a few times. I can smell him. Sandalwood, mint and freshness. I must have turned during the night because my face is smooshed against his chest and the little hairs are tickling me.

I try to shimmy back a bit but he squeezes me and mumbles, "Mine, can't have her."

I can't help but chuckle. This man who is worth billions, who is overprotective, brilliant and gorgeous has a minor flaw. He is a sleep talker.

I am able to lift my chin and gaze up at him. He is sleeping quietly and peacefully. I take a moment to notice that he breathes through his nose when he sleeps. He isn't a snorer or a drooler; all pluses.

He looks so young while he sleeps. I mean, he _i_s young. Edward is only twenty-five, but when he is awake he looks and acts much older. I revel in the beauty of this man.

Then I remember last night. I was so mad ... No, I _am_ so mad. Not at him per se, well maybe a little.

I grunt out of frustration. I feel way too confined and I need to get up and move. I slide out of his hold and manage to get off the bed without disturbing him.

I quietly head out of the guest room and into our bedroom to take a shower and dress.

Just as I step under the wonderful stream of water I feel a slight gust of cold air and I turn. Unable to see through the frosted glass, I call out, "Hello?"

The door slides open and a very naked and beaming Edward steps in.

"Good morning," he says before he cups my face and presses his lips to mine, practically making the water start to boil around us.

He backs away minutely; I feel the loss of him immediately.

"Open your eyes Sweet Bird," he whispers.

I do and I am met with lustful green eyes. All I can do is smile lamely, my anger slips away and I feel so warm, so peaceful.

"Good morning," I say, finally.

"So look," he starts," I know we need to talk today and we will. But can we wait until this afternoon?"

"Why?"

"I have to run down to one of my buildings this morning to check on something, but I will be back by noon." He grabs the shampoo, places a small amount in the palm of his hand. "Turn," he says, and I do.

He starts massaging my head and I hum with pleasure.

"So, is that alright Sweet Bird?"

Is he really asking me?

"Sure, that's fine. I will call out of work after I get out and just hang around till you get back." My voice is breathless. I am in love with head rubs.

"Great." He leans in and kisses my cheek. "Wash it off," he says as he pulls me under the spray.

After he repeats his erotic cranial rubs I ask if I can wash his hair. He shrugs and hands me an expensive bottle of shampoo. I think it's French, I can't pronounce it.

He hums like I did when he did this to me, and when his hair is free of soap he turns and I see a rather carnal expression on his face.

"Now I get to wash your beautiful body," he practically growls, and a libidinous shiver rushes up my spine.

"Uhm... Okay." I hand him a washcloth but he shakes his head.

"Nope, I am using these babies." He holds up his hands... Dear God!

Again, I watch him pour soap into his hand. He lathers it up and takes a step toward me. I just stare into his mossy green eyes and anticipate the heavenly touch I know his hands will yield.

He starts at my shoulders, and gently massages all the way down my arms. My body feels like it's ablaze even though he leaves a trail of goose bumps in his wake.

"You have the softest skin," he mutters, a small gust of his breath sweeps over me and I feel over-stimulated.

His words.

His touch.

His scent.

When his hands graze over my hard, eager nipples I can't take it anymore. I grab his arms and crash my lips to his. He lets out a feral growl, which only fuels me further.

"Edward," I moan. "Please."

"Anything, Bella, anything; just ask." His voice is husky...wanting.

"I need to feel you... inside me, please," I beg, as my body literally aches to feel him fill me.

"Yes." It's all he says and suddenly he hitches my leg up and thrusts his cock into me.

"Fuck," I shout.

He chuckles then pulls out and slams back into me.

"You feel like heaven, Sweet Bird, like fucking heaven."

My arms wrap around his neck as my hips rock with him, pounding relentlessly.

"Uhg, fuck ... Edward."

"Yeah, fuck ... I feel it too; your pussy is so tight Sweet Bird."

His words are always my undoing. He thrusts into me again and my stomach coils and I feel the most euphoric explosion building throughout my entire body. I look at Edward, his neck is strained, and his eyes are screwed tight.

His grip tightens on my leg as I feel him climax. He is Adonis when he comes. The sight of him makes me let go of my release and bask in my own orgasmic high.

After the most glorious morning sex I've ever had, we finally wash up.

.

.

.

After our shower, I quickly dress in a pair of jeans and a black tank top. I choose to wear my Hello Kitty socks because I love fun socks. I walk into the library, pick up the phone and dial work.

"Flanigan and Holmes, how may I direct your call?"

"Morning Gloria, it's Bella."

"Hey darlin, you need to talk to James?" she asks, her southern accent becoming more prominent once she knows it's me on the phone.

"Yeah, thanks."

I hear a click and then, "Hello."

"Hi, Mr. Holmes, it's Bella."

"Good morning, is everything alright? It's after nine; I assumed you were already here. Great boss I am, huh?" he laughs through his words.

"That's what I'm calling about. I can't make it in today." I clear my throat and walk to the pitcher of ice-cold water. There always seems to be something to drink in this house.

"Oh." I hear him 'hmm and haa'. "Are you sick?" he asks.

"No, not really, it's just…" I sigh.

"I get it, Edward needs you there. That's fine, Society always comes first. Will I see you tomorrow?" He sounds a bit upset but ultimately accepting.

"Yes."

"Wonderful, I have something to talk to you about; I think you will be very excited." I can hear enthusiasm in his voice.

"I can't wait_." Sure I can._

"Till then, Bella, have a good day."

.

.

.

After I hang up from James I start wandering around the penthouse. After a little while I find myself in front of the art room. Pushing the door open, I'm assaulted by stale air.

The room has windows but I imagine for the art's sake they keep it fairly closed off.

The walls are adorned with works by all sorts of artists. Some famous, some I have never heard of. Edward has an eclectic taste and no two paintings are the same.

I pause when I reach his sister's corner of the world. Her artwork speaks volumes.

One is almost photo like; it's of a fairy with raven hair, almond eyes, and an infectious smile. I can tell instantly it's Alice. The fairy is flying over the roof of a gothic building. To the left of the picture is a gargoyle, laughing. I can't help but notice the physical similarities it has to Edward. When I see the emerald eyes I'm positive that is who it is supposed to be.

I remember reading once that gargoyles protect us from demons and dryness. Of course that's just a superstition, but I wonder if Maggie felt the same way about Edward when she painted it.

In the short time I have known him, I can see that he is the type of man that would fight the darkness for someone he loves; and would be the one to find water in the desert to give to a dehydrated soul. He is more angel than demon; no matter what he wants the world to think.

A throat clearing makes me jump and I turn to see Edward standing there. A scowl paints his face.

"Hey," I whisper.

"Why are you in here?" He crosses his arms over his chest.

"Am I not allowed in here?" I raise a brow to him.

"I didn't say that, I asked why you were in here."

His eyes look more pained than enraged.

"I was walking around getting more familiar with the place." I shrug. "I happened to wander in and I became entranced by your sister's painting here." I point to the artwork.

He nods. "Well, if you're done here, we can talk."

I look at my watch. "It's only ten-thirty; I thought you had to go to..."

He cuts me off. "It was postponed; can we get out of here please?"

His nervousness makes me curious. His darting out of the room makes me realize that he is very uncomfortable looking at Maggie's work.

I follow him out and we settle back in the library; the setting of our first Q and A session.

"You need to know before we begin, that there are certain things I am sworn to secrecy about, by the Society." He gives me a pointed look.

"I understand."

He nods and hands me a cup of tea. "Carmen won't be in until three. I figured you wanted a little privacy to do this?"

His consideration only solidifies my earlier thoughts about who this man really is.

"Yes, thank you." I take the tea and realize it is prepared exactly how I like it. He never even asked.

"I can start off easy?" I ask. He smiles.

"Want to make it fun, and for every question I answer, you take off an article of clothing?" He waggles his eyebrows and I am so happy playful Edward has returned for this.

"Ha ha, no."

He pouts. "Why?"

"Because, I am only wearing five pieces of clothing. That limits my questions." I smirk when I realize I have figured out his master plan.

"Clever girl," he says. "Too clever," he whispers the last part so low I almost didn't catch it.

"Okay, first question." I sit up a bit.

"I get to ask you a few, too."

My brows shoot up. "But, you have super files, I'm sure you know more about me than I know about you."

He shakes his head. "I know what's on paper, not what's going on up in there." He taps my head.

I roll my eyes. "Okay; now my first question. Why does looking at your sister's art make you uncomfortable?"

His brow furrows. "I thought you were going to ask about last night?"

I shrug. "I'm full of surprises."

He lets out a breath and answers me. "Because she's dead, and I miss her. That makes anything I see that revolves around her life uncomfortable."

"That's the easy answer, okay I see how it is, Edward."

He shrugs. "Specifics, Bella, specifics. Alright, my turn." He rubs his hands together.

"Tell me about your mom?"

His question throws me. I didn't expect it.

"Oh, uhm... Okay." I place my tea down.

"Well, she was funny, sweet, caring and smart. We have the same color hair, but I have my Dad's eyes. Hers were blue." He nods and a small smile plays on his lips.

"She loved my Dad more than any man in the world. A part of her died when he died." I feel the tears prick my eyes, but I pull through it.

"She had an infectious laugh and she could name every city in the United States." I chuckle. "Stupid I know, but..."

"No, Sweet Bird," he says as he tenderly brushes a fallen tear off my cheek. "Memories aren't stupid. We remember the strangest things about the ones we love after they pass."

I nod. "Yeah, that's true. "Like the fact that she couldn't make over-easy eggs. She always broke the yoke, no matter how hard she tried."

He laughs with me. It feels good to talk about her with him.

"How about you?" I ask.

"What about me?"

"What was Maggie like?"

He stiffens and I see him swallow nervously. "Well, she was talented as you know."

I smile encouragingly.

"Was she married?" I ask. He just shakes his head.

"Alright, you know this would be easier if you would just tell me what you loved most about her."

He looks at me, I see his questioning gaze and it's like he is assessing me.

"I loved her heart," his voice cracks. "She was the kindest person I have ever known. She once climbed a tree in the pouring rain to rescue a baby squirrel from falling. It had a broken leg or some shit. She ran inside and begged my Dad to fix it." He chuckles.

"Did he?"

"Of course, he called some veterinarian. They came and patched up the damn rodent. And Maggie nursed it back to health."

"You say 'of course' like it was a foregone conclusion that Maggie would get what she wanted?" I ask.

"Maggie always got what she wanted. "He doesn't say it with malice, he says it with benevolence.

"Why?"

He clears his throat. "No, it's my turn." His sad eyes smile again before he asks.

"Did you get those scars on your hip and leg in the accident?"

I absent-mindedly rub my fingers over my hip. "Yes."

"What do you remember about that night, Bella?"

I know he asks two questions in one, but I kind of want to tell someone what I remember.

So, I do. I recount all that I remember. How my mom started drinking early that morning when she got the notice of foreclosure all the way up to the moment the car hit the tree.

He just nods. He sits beside me but his mind is far away. It's like he is deep in thought.

"How did Maggie die?" My question snaps him right out of his daydream. His gaze meets mine.

"She had a miscarriage." He clears his throat. "No one was around, and she bled out before the ambulance arrived."

His answer sounds almost rehearsed. I don't press though; I imagine it's not easy for a man like Edward to expose himself like this.

"I'm so sorry." I take his hand in mine and he flinches. What the hell?

"Edward?"

He shakes his head. "I'm fine Bella."

He chugs his now cold tea.

"Were the police able to fill you in about your rescue or whatever, you know, when you woke up?" He rubs the back of his neck. His body language screams nervous again.

"They told me someone pulled me out of the car; I guess it was someone who saw the accident." I don't take my eyes off him for a second. Something is up with him.

"Who? Did they give him a medal?"

A medal? Really? "I don't think they ever found my savior," I say, my eyes still on him. He won't look at me.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" His eyes are on his hands.

"Look at me."

He turns slightly and when his eyes meet mine, I almost gasp at the emotion in them. It's everything a person could feel in just one look.

"Talk to me," I whisper.

He shakes his head.

"Maggie was pregnant, but not married?"

His shoulders sag. "It's not uncommon."

True, it's not. "Do you still talk to the baby's father?"

He sighs. "My turn."

"Why did you ever date someone like Mike Newton?" he asks with a sneer.

Did I ever tell him his last name was Newton? Oh wait … the super files.

"I was lonely I guess, he was charming at first. I don't really know. After about six months I grew accustomed to his stupidity I guess." He laughs at that.

"You don't let me get away with anything, Bella, why him?"

Good point, and a bonus question but I don't say anything. "I learned from him."

I smirk and he nods his head. "Fair enough, your turn."

"Why did Eleazar have Victoria, Jane and Tanya put those questions in the hat?"

"Ahh, to the root of the reason." He gets up and pours himself a brandy. I look at the clock, it reads eleven fifteen, and I don't say a thing.

"What I can tell you, Bella, is this." He takes a sip from his tumbler. "He hates me, he doesn't like that I have a bid. He had hoped I would relent and his son would marry a bid and take position on the board. After that he would vie for President if I didn't oppose it by my thirtieth birthday."

"So, he is going to propose to Angela?" My eyes widen. Marry for a seat in power. How sad and cruel.

"The Holmes family isn't seeing things the right way lately."

"But, I thought the seat was yours? You either marry and claim it; or like you said, step into it when you're thirty?" I ask.

"Yes, hence where you come in. Discrediting you and having me cancel our deal, traps me in a sense. I will be unable to bid again until the timetable of our agreement runs out.

"Giving James the advantage of asking Angela to marry him?" I ask the question even though I know the answer. "But wouldn't the board allow you to try for the seat?"

He shrugs. "It would be a fight, but perhaps."

"So, he wanted me to look bad to you, so that you would cancel the bid?"

He nods, but I can see there is something he isn't telling me.

"That's a bit extreme isn't it?" I ask.

"This Society works on absolutes, Bella. How does anything I say surprise you?" He sits beside me again. I am guessing because he feels like he is out of the range of fire.

"Now, Bella, I will ask you one more question and then you can ask me another and we are done after that. I'm drained." He sits back and takes a relaxed stance.

"Okay."

"When were you going to tell me that James has been pulling you into his office to ask you questions about me?" His eyes narrow slightly. I can't tell if it's me he is angry at, or James.

"It only happened that one time, and how did you know?"

He purses his lips, concealing a cocky smile. "Bella, it's me. You are my bid; I will always be making sure you are okay. Now, answer me."

"I actually planned on telling you last night. But, I was thrown when I saw Eleazar here, and then, well..." I sigh, "the night became very emotional."

He nods and an appeased look washes over his face.

"Alright, last question," I say. He gestures for me to go.

"Why do you call me Sweet Bird, and be honest." I point at him.

"Remember when we met at Mercer?"

I nod.

"Well, when I saw you, you had this sweetness about you. It was almost like you didn't belong in the crowd of inebriated idiots."

I chuckle. "Okay, and why a bird?"

"They're free," he whispers. "You looked so free, so happy." He shrugs. "It made sense to me."

"Alright, I'll buy it."

He shoots me a relieved smile. "So, we are done?" he asks.

"For now."

"Oh, is this going to be a regular thing?"

I shrug. "Maybe."

He shakes his head, stands and offers me his hand. "It's almost lunchtime, let's eat."

As we walk out of the library I see Jake and Alec talking in hushed tones.

"Is everything alright?" Edward asks.

Alec turns. "We have a bit of a situation, sir."

"What kind of situation?" Edward's face becomes serious, angry.

Jake steps toward Edward and hands him a large manila envelope. I see the words "For your Sweet Bird," written on it.

"Wait." I grab Edward's arm. "It's addressed to me."

"It's not something for you to see, Bella. Let Mr. Cullen look it over first." Jake says.

Edward steps back and pulls out what looks like some photos and when his eyes widen I can't stop my feet from rushing to his side.

I grab the pictures.

"Bella, no!" Edward yells.

I gasp in horror. "Oh my God!"

"Bella." Edward takes them from me, but it's too late.

"Who would do that? What does it mean?" My voice is strangled.

"I will find out," Edward says as he hands the photos back to Jake. "Figure it out."

Alec and Jake nod and walk out toward the kitchen.

"Edward?" I look up and I can see the concern written all over his face.

He wraps me into a big hug. "Let's go upstairs; I will get you tucked in. You can take a nap while I get us some lunch."

I don't argue, I can't, I can't even think.

After he makes sure I am comfortable, he leaves me to rest. But I can't, whenever I close my eyes I see the pictures.

My mother's head stone smashed to pieces and replaced with a make shift one; made of plank. In red dripping letters it reads, "Murderer."

**A/N: My computer has crashed. Very Sad! My awesome hubs ordered all the parts but it won't be back up and running until Friday most likely. Hopefully, it won't interrupt the posting schedule but I promise nothing.**

**Your support through this story means so much to me and I want to thank you all SO much!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer~ I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**BIG Huggles to my BETA's FoolforEdward and Eternally Edward's Girl I love them for all they do and to my pre reader Katie Boberg for her fangirling and support!**

**Also HUGE Thank you to my hubs MasterAskim who writes The Gentlemen Book 1 because he fixed my computer!**

**One more thing and I'll let you read... I LOVE your reviews I try so hard to respond but can't always. This week especially with the lack of computer but I love them and you thank you!**

Chapter 16

When I open my eyes, I can immediately tell that I am not alone. I also know it isn't Edward here with me; I do not have the visceral reaction that his presence always causes in me. Weird, I know but it's something I just do not seem to have any control over.

Yet now, I'm not afraid, just leery. .

"Hello?" I whisper.

"Miss Swan, don't panic, it's just me... Alec."

My body relaxes instantly and I sit up slightly. I look around the dark room.

"What time is it?" I ask, wondering how long I had been asleep.

"Nine thirty, in the evening."

My eyes widen and I lean over to the bedside lamp and flick it on. "Nine thirty?" I shout.

He nods. "You were very upset. When Mr. Cullen brought you up here you had a hard time relaxing. Carmen brought you some tea, it was..." He pauses and lolls his head to the side. "It was a sleepy time kind of tea."

"You drugged me?" I ask, not hiding the fact that I am livid.

"You needed to rest." He defends himself.

"Where's Edward?" I push the blankets back and stand up quickly.

"Miss Swan, he's..." He sighs. "I think you should wait until morning to speak with him."

I narrow my eyes at him and advance toward him. "Why?" I seethe.

"He's been drinking," he says simply.

I try to walk around him but he steps in my path.

"Alec, move!"

"You can't go at him like this." His words are soft but determined and I force my gaze to him.

"Go at him?"

"Look, I understand how upset you are Miss Swan. I'd be devastated if someone showed me photos of my mother's headstone destroyed like that."

I nod.

"He's drunk, if you go down there and start yelling and blaming him for this, you'll only make all of this worse." He's still blocking my path but I would have frozen my movements anyway. Alec thinks that I place responsibility for my mother's headstone on Edward?

"You think I blame him?" I ask incredulously.

"Don't you?" His brow furrows, confusion evident in his face.

"No, why would I?"

He shrugs. "You usually blame him for everything." Again, his words are not meant to be hurtful, he's being blatantly honest.

"I do not blame..." I stop when I realize the falsity in what I'm saying. "You're right."

"What?"

I look up at him and I can see he is surprised by my admission.

"I fly off the handle, I shout and yell and act like a petulant child sometimes." I lift my arms and drop them against my legs with a loud thwack.

"And Edward is an over protective, stubborn ass."

He chuckles and nods.

"Let me pass, and I promise I will be open-minded and act like a grown-up." I know how I've behaved. But, every time I feel like there is some leeway made in this arrangement, something falls apart. Ironically, it always seems to tear me down and rip open wounds I've worked so hard to heal.

"Open-minded?" he asks.

"I promise, scouts honor." I give him a small smile.

"Alright, but the first thing I hear thrown in that room I'm separating the two of you." He points at me and I feel like I'm being lectured by my father.

"Fair enough."

He moves out of the way. As I head down the corridor I hear Alec shout, "He's in the library."

I race down the stairs and halt suddenly when I see Jake standing at the bottom.

"Good evening," he says with a nod.

"Hey Jake, how is he?" I gesture with my head toward the library.

"He'll live, how are you?"

I shrug. "Honestly, I'm pissed. I want to know who would do such a thing and why it's targeted at me."

He seems to understand as he nods in agreement.

"You don't happen to know what's going on do you?" I ask.

He takes a deep breath and looks pointedly at me. "Listen, I can respect your need-to-know mentality Miss Swan, but you need to trust Mr. Cullen and that he knows what he's doing."

His answer does nothing but fuel my desire to ask more questions.

"I should hire my own staff who only answer to me, just like Edward. Then perhaps I would get answers." I huff and storm past him.

"Miss Swan," he says. I turn and look at him.

"Please just..." I cut him off.

"I know, I'll be nice." I roll my eyes and push open the library doors.

The room is only illuminated by a roaring fire. I can see Edward sitting in a large armchair, brandy glass in hand, staring into the bright embers.

"Edward?" I whisper. He doesn't react to my voice.

I take a few steps toward him. "Edward," I say a little louder.

He stops twirling the amber liquid in his tumbler and lets out a hefty breath.

"Hello, Bella." His voice is rough and it sounds almost broken.

"What are you doing in here?" I step even closer until I'm standing slightly in front of him but not blocking his view from the flames.

He holds up his drink. "I'm getting drunk," he says with a smirk.

His eyes snap up to mine, the reflection of the fire that shines in his eyes mirrors the emotions that are rippling off him. Anger–pain-intensity.

"You are a beautiful woman, Bella, do you know that?" His speech is slurred and his head slumps against the side of the chair.

"Thank you," I whisper.

He holds out his empty hand to me and I take it.

"Such soft skin," he murmurs as his thumb rubs circles against my palm.

I don't say anything; I just stare at this breathtaking man, this godlike man. He stuns me with his praise and my body suddenly feels like I have been thrust into the fire behind me.

He pulls my hand to his nose and breathes in. "Mmm, splendid." he whispers and his breath on my skin sends lustful shivers up my arm.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He smiles.

"Yes?"

His tongue flicks out and lazily he grazes it along his bottom lip. I can't take my eyes off his amazing mouth.

"You intoxicate me."

I can feel my cheeks heat.

He pulls my hand again to force a step and I find myself standing between his legs.

He sits up and his face is even with my stomach. I look down and my breath hitches when I see his hooded eyes and sexy smile.

"I want you, Bella, I always want you." The vibration of his voice crashes through my body and I shudder with anticipation.

"I know." My voice is raspy, and I feel parched.

"Do you?" His expression shouts disbelief and curiosity.

"Yes."

"How? How do you know what I feel?" He places the glass down and his hands grasp my hips and he pulls me closer to him. His lips brush over my belly. The only barrier is a thin cotton shirt.

"Because, I feel the same way about you. It's rather infuriating actually." I say as I place my hands on his shoulders.

He chuckles. "Infuriating?"

"Mmhmm." His fingers hook on the waistband of my jeans.

"I make you angry?" he asks.

"Like no one I have ever met," I say without hesitation, garnishing another laugh.

"Likewise."

"Tell me something, Edward, if I anger you so much, why do you stick it out... With the bid, why not cancel it if you truly don't want to be with me?" I ask in a quiet tone as to not upset him and force Alec to walk in.

He buries his face into my belly and tightens his grasp before he answers, "Anger is only one emotion, Bella."

"What are the others?" I'm not sure I really want to know, but a part of me feels that regardless of the answer. I need to know.

"Wonder, excitement, sadness, happiness." He shrugs. "You name it, you give it to me."

"Regret?" I ask, and his head lifts. His chin rests on my belly button.

"Why do you assume I regret my bid?"

"We fight more than anything, Edward, and I know that there is so much drama surrounding our arrangement. Don't you feel like throwing in the towel, and trying for someone else?" I roll my eyes. "Never mind, you can't because then you leave James wide open to..." I wave my hand dismissively. "Forget it."

"Bella?"

I look down at his angelic face and can't help but melt. He truly is gorgeous.

"Do you believe in fate?" he asks.

I furrow my brow. "Fate?"

He nods and his chin pushes into my stomach slightly making me take a breath. I can't think with him so close.

"Uhm... I don't know, no probably not," I mumble.

"Too bad," he says and takes a long blink.

"Why?"

"You're my fate," he whispers.

I don't understand. "How am I your fate?"

"It's in your moments of decision that your destiny is shaped." His words are muffled as he kisses my stomach.

"Who said that?" I ask as I glide my fingers through his silky hair.

"Anthony Robbins." He pulls my shirt up slightly and brushes his lips along my skin.

"And you..." I moan softly when his tongue slides over where his mouth has been. "You believe that?"

"Yes." He doesn't even think about it. "Decisions brought me to you."

I chuckle. "So, your need for a drink made you choose to go to Mercer 113, and by doing so you met me, and you think that is what Anthony Robbins meant when he said that?"

He growls lowly and pops open the buttons of my jeans. "No," he grunts.

I place my hands over his eager ones. "Edward, talk to me, what's wrong?"

He pushes me off of him and yanks my pants down.

"Stop, look at me."

"Forget it, Bella." He brings his mouth back to my sensitive skin and nips along my exposed hip.

God it feels amazing.

"You taste like a dream," he says breathlessly as he devours every inch of my stomach.

"You feel like heaven," I moan.

He hooks his fingers through my panties and slowly trails them down my legs until they stop at my bunched up jeans that are pooled around my ankles.

"I want to taste all of you." He sounds like a desperate, hungry man. He is in pain, he's confused and I don't know why. Yet, he feels amazing and I can't help but lean into his touch.

Before I can ask once more what's going on, he sits me down on the ottoman that is directly behind me and starts removing my shoes.

"Edward, I..."

He places his hand over my mouth. "No more talking," he whispers. His eyes are full of lust and determination.

He tosses my sneakers off. "What is it with you and socks?" he asks with a chuckle, and I look down at my SpongeBob socks.

"I like them," I say defensively.

"Okay, calm down," he chuckles again and removes them.

He makes quick work of my jeans and panties since they were already at my ankles.

I feel almost nervous as his eyes hungrily take in my bare legs. He stops when his gaze reaches where I am aching for him to go. He pulls the ottoman closer to himself. My knees touch his... Skin against fabric.

The fire still flickers in his eyes, but it is my body that ignites as his fingers slowly glide up my legs.

His eyes are locked on mine, only increasing every emotion that floods through my body.

When he reaches my hips he digs his fingers in lightly and pulls me forward to him. I gasp and he smirks.

He pulls my legs up and rests my calves on his shoulders.

I feel so open and exposed, but the look in his eyes makes me feel beautiful. He licks his bottom lip and his eyes widen slightly as he takes in the sight before him.

The crackling fire and my heavy breathing is all I can hear. His emerald eyes reflecting the fire are all I see.

He places tender kisses on each ankle and slowly his tongue dances up, over my calf and he sucks behind my knee garnishing a gasp from me, at the odd but sexual feeling.

His chuckles vibrate up my leg right to my throbbing sex.

"Fuck, Bella, your scent, your taste," he growls as he lays wet kisses on my inner thighs.

I can't speak, I can barely breathe.

When he stops I look down and I feel feather-like touches over my scar. I watch in silence as his brow furrows. He isn't filled with anger; it looks like regret not shame or sorrow.

My breath hitches when he tenderly kisses each one.

"Fate," he whispers.

I open my mouth to speak but my words come out strangled when his mouth is suddenly covering my swollen clit.

"Fuck," I cry.

Edward is relentless. He sucks, licks and kisses my aching pussy.

"MMM..." he hums as his teeth graze over my sensitive sex. I feel his thumbs spread open my soaked lips and he thrusts his tongue in.

"Shit, shit, shit, Edward, fuck." Gripping his hair I can't help but pull him further into to me, needing to feel more.

"Come for me, Bella, I want to taste all of you." He takes three fingers and impales my pussy while he laps over my clit.

"Uhhhhg." My grip on his hair tightens I can't help when my knees smash against the side of his head. I feel the coil in my stomach erupt and my head thrashes as my orgasm thunders through my entire body causing me to shake almost violently.

My legs turn to jelly and my body goes almost numb. Edward makes no attempt to move.

I feel his fingers slide out of me. I cock my head to the side and almost come undone again when he sucks my juices off his magical digits.

"You taste like candy," he says huskily.

Again, words escape me. This man confounds me.

When he sits back and takes his brandy in his hand I slowly lift myself up. My legs drop to his lap and he stares at me with a smug smile.

"You seem quite pleased with yourself, Mr. Cullen." I sexily smile back at him and rub my foot over his hard cock.

His eyes drop slightly. "I am," he says as he takes a sip.

I sit up completely making no attempt to dress myself and rest my hands on his knees.

"Talk to me," I plead with him.

"About what?" he arches an eyebrow, and I see his defenses start to go up.

"You know who destroyed my Mother's headstone don't you?" When I ask his head falls back against the chair.

"If I said yes, would you push for more details?" His eyes are set on the ceiling.

"Yes."

"What do you want Bella?" He sounds so tired, not physically, he just seems spent.

"I want to know everything." I know I'm asking for the impossible.

He sighs and rubs his hand over his face in frustration.

"You ask for something I can't give you."

"You said you would give me anything I ever asked for, Edward. All I want is the truth. You want me to trust you? Well, you have to show me that you deserve it." I squeeze his knee. "Look at me, please."

He does, and I see the pain there. "So, you know who destroyed the headstone, you won't tell me, and that only confirms that it has something to do with Eleazar. Am I right?"

He simply nods.

"Why? Why if he is mad at you, or me, why in the world would he take it out on her headstone?"

He sucks down the rest of the brandy in the tumbler and with a little force slams it on the table.

"Stop!" he snaps. "Bella, I... can't."

"Can't what? Tell me what's going on? Can't tell me what?" I feel my temper start to flare. I try to get it under control but the sated person I was a minute ago dissipates and the girl in the dark starts to surface.

"You don't understand... It's." He groans angrily.

"What!" I stand and shout forcing his head to snap up and look at me with the same anger.

"It hurts too much!" He stands and is an inch from my face. His breath washes over me and I feel like I am suffocating in his emotions.

"What?" I whisper now, shocked by his confession.

His mouth opens, and closes a few times. I see the internal battle he is having. I want to soothe him so I tenderly rub his cheek.

"Edward, trust me." I can hear the plea in my voice and I see the conflict in his eyes.

He leans into my touch and sighs. "I want to, God how I want to."

I lift myself up on my tiptoes and place a soft kiss on his lips.

Cupping my face in his hands he intensifies the kiss and within seconds his tongue is invading my mouth with a possession I have never felt.

My body awakens to his needs and my fingers begin unbuttoning his shirt. He doesn't stop me, he just keeps kissing me, owning me.

I scrape my nails along his bare chest eliciting a growl from deep within him.

Unable to contain my desperate need to feel him inside of me I make quick work of his belt and his pants.

"I need you, Edward, inside me. For just tonight forget it all, take all I have to give you, please."

His eyes flicker from my eyes back to my mouth. "I can't forget it all, I need to remember. But, for tonight I will let myself remember why I never forget."

I don't understand him, all night it's like he is speaking in riddles. Is his brain so jumbled that he has no more coherent thoughts?

Edward slides his shirt off his shoulders and kicks his pants and boxers off to the side.

His skin glows in the ambiance.

My shirt is torn off forcefully but with a grace only Edward could master. He lays me on the ground atop the Oriental rug; the look in his eyes causing my belly to clench in anticipation.

The pressure of his body on mine is all encompassing, I feel cherished when he looks at me, and protected when he touches me.

But it's only when he thrusts his cock into my all too eager pussy that I feel owned, wanted and needed.

"Fuck, Bella, you feel like everything I don't deserve. You are temptation and I am glad to be the sinner who partakes in your delicious fruit." He slams into me over and over. I dig my nails into his back and arch up thrusting my breasts toward him.

He takes a sensitive nipple into his mouth as his thrusting increases.

My head explodes and bright flashes of light blind me as Edward and I shatter into each other.

"Mother fuck... Bella, God!" Edward's face scrunches and his eyes screw shut. I only get a glimpse of his face before my orgasm takes over and I surrender to it gladly.

He slumps beside me. His chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath. The amber glow of the embers, make the sheen of sweat that rests on our naked bodies glisten.

I turn toward him and see him staring at me.

His eyes are glazed over, half-sated, half-drunk.

His finger trails along my arm, he twirls it around my wrist and it halts again at my scar. What the hell?

"So soft," he mutters as his index finger gently brushes the slivery slits.

"Scar tissue," I say.

"From your accident," he whispers.

"Mmhmm." I don't take my eyes off him.

"Do you remember what I said to you that night at Mercer?" he asks.

"Can you be more specific?" I smile when I think of that first encounter. The mystery-the intrigue-the wanting.

"You asked who I was; do you remember what I said?" His gaze locks with mine.

I think frantically until I finally remember. "Yes, you said maybe you were my savior or a passing ship in the night. Something along those lines, I believe."

He nods. "I'm not a passing ship."

I chuckle. "Okay, so what? Are you my savior then, Edward?"

His thumb is now caressing my scar and his face looks pinched, like he sucked on a lemon.

"What if I am?"

"I don't understand," I say as I halt his hand with mine.

He sighs. "I knew you before Mercer."

My eyes widen. "What?"

"Your bid wasn't spontaneous, I... I had..." His words are cut off when there is a pounding on the library door.

You have got to be kidding me. Edward jolts up and quickly throws me his white button down shirt.

"Put it on." He grabs his pants and hastily puts them on.

"What!" he shouts.

"Mr. Cullen, we found him." I hear Alec say.

I button the shirt. It flows halfway down my thighs and I am decently covered before Edward opens the door.

"Bring him to the study; I'll be there in a few minutes." Edward speaks with authority and I know my night of hoping to get answers is over.

"Who's here?" I ask as I walk toward Edward.

He lets out a breath and turns to me.

"I owe you a lot of explanations, I will tell you everything." He cups my face with his hands. "Just promise me one thing?"

Fuck, I would give him the world if I could in this moment. "What?"

"Until I do, promise me you will stop snooping. Promise me you will stop harassing my easily manipulated sister, and for all that's holy in the world, stop answering any questions that James asks you about me."

"How do you know about Al..."He cuts me off with a quick kiss.

"There is very little I don't know about you Bella." He raises his eyebrows and suddenly I think about everything I've done since I've known him.

"Now, I have to go upstairs," he says.

"Who's here, can you at least tell me that now?"

"Alec located the kid who vandalized your mother's headstone."

I gasp. "I want to talk to him too," I say.

He narrows his eyes and I see that he is actually mulling it over.

"Let me talk to him, you sit there and don't speak. I'm serious, if you say anything Bella; I will have Jake toss you out." His eyes rake over my body.

"Go get dressed and meet me in the study in five minutes."

I rush past him and up the stairs. I quickly change into some black skinny jeans and a light gray sweater. I finish it off with a pair of black and gray striped socks.

I hustle down the corridor and stand in front of the study. I am about to knock when I hear what sounds like a punch. I barge in and all eyes snap to me.

The kid, who I assume is responsible for the vandalism is tied to a chair and is sporting a rather nasty red welt on his eye.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snap.

"Bella, I said if you're here, you're quiet," Edward says calmly.

The kid chuckles. "What are you, his fucking pet?" The kid says. Oh, he's an asshole. I guess that makes sense. Who else would desecrate the final resting place of another soul?

"No offense, but I'm not the one tied to a chair," I say back to him. "Looks, like you're the only pet here."

Edward chuckles.

"Fuck you bitch," the kid spits.

With that Alec punches him... Hard.

I flinch from the sound of bone and flesh slamming together.

"How old are you," Edward asks.

"Sixteen, fucking old enough to kick your ass." he says.

"Who hired you?" Alec asks.

"I don't know. Some chick gave me a thousand bucks to destroy a headstone and put that plank up in its place." He laughs. "Easiest thousand ever."

"What's the girl look like?" Edward questions him.

"Uhm... Fuck you! Untie me, get me a fucking drink and I'll answer you." The kid is a punk. But, he is young and clearly misguided.

I glance at Edward and nod. He knows it's the right thing to do. I suspect he is doing all this for my benefit. But regardless of what the kid did they aren't going to get answers out of him if they treat him like an animal.

Ten minutes, two bottles of water and a piece of chocolate cake later, the kid starts to calm.

"Now, the girl. Who was she?" Alec asks.

"Don't know her name. She had fire red hair, curly. Green eyes, a fuck hot bod. She gave me the address and a picture of the headstone. I went there, did my thing and left." He shrugs like none of what he said matters.

"Vicky," Edward growls. "What did she say when you spoke to her?"

"She said to do this for her boss, I could have the thousand, and they would use me for future jobs." He chugs the last of the water.

"What's your name kid?" I ask. Edward rolls his eyes, but I ignore him.

"Name's Seth."

I nod.

Edward is a smart businessman and he clearly has learned a lot. He hands the kid five thousand dollars.

"What the fuck is this for?" Seth looks shocked.

"Five thousand to not work for her again. Every time she comes to you with a job you come to me and I will let the money flow freely. Got it?"

He is shrewd indeed.

"Deal." Seth smiles as he clutches the cash in his hands.

"Get the fuck out of here," Alec spits.

Seth gets up but stops before exiting. "Who'd she kill?"

I look at him questioningly.

"The woman, the headstone, who did she kill?" Seth asks.

"No one," Edward says.

Seth scoffs. "Ha, I don't believe you." He walks out and slams the door.

I look over at Edward and the same look I saw before adorns his features...Sorrow.

Yeah, I agree with Seth. I don't believe him either. I've got to get him to talk to me.

**A/N: Still with me? God, I hope so :)**

**Fic Recs: The Lost Son by InkJess~ This is a first fic write for the author and I have to say I'm shocked! Her plot and writing is amazing and after only 3 chapters I'm hooked! Summary reads: Edward didn't know that when he lost his mother, he'd gain a father he didn't know about. Carlisle didn't know he had another son, and no one knew if this new arrangement would work. What happens when an unknown son comes to live with a family he's never known? Who can help Edward adjust to his new life? Maybe a brown hair, brown eyed girl? ExB : OOC/AU**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**Huggles and thank you's to my amazing BETA's Eternally Edward's Girl and FoolforEdward they literally complete me! I couldn't do this with out them.**

**Kisses and butt squeezes to the beautiful Katie Boberg for loving me through this and telling me to tell you all of you that this requires a tissue warning LOL!**

**And most importantly to my amazing husband who is my biggest fan, my heart and the best support a woman can ever have! ILY MasterAskim!  
**

**Here it is...**

Chapter 17

Two days. That's how long it's been since I've had a minute alone with Edward.

I try and stay awake for him but inevitably I end up crashing. And, naturally he's up and gone by the time I wake.

This morning is no exception. I get up, shower and dress in a short, tight red Gucci dress and black pumps. I _will_ get Edward to notice me, even if it means I get a nosebleed from these outrageously high heels.

After styling my hair up into a soft twist, I swipe some mascara on my lashes and paint my lips the perfect red to match my dress.

I proudly saunter down the stairs with my head held high and confidence permeating throughout my entire body.

"Good morning Miss..." Jake starts to speak, but when he takes in my attire he literally becomes speechless...Perfect!

"Morning, Jake, sleep well?"

He just nods. I chuckle and head into the kitchen.

My heart goes into overdrive when I see Edward standing in the middle of the room. His back is to me and he's talking to Carmen who's writing down what looks like a grocery list.

She lifts her head and her eyes widen when she sees me.

"Oh my," she gasps.

My smile stays small as I shoot her a wink and walk to the coffee pot. Edward shifts and turns to me.

"What the fuck?" he snaps.

I spin and start looking around like the room is on fire. "What?"

"Bella, what are you wearing?" he asks as his eyes travel up and down my body.

I can't help but give myself an internal fist pump.

"Oh this?" I shrug. "It was in my closet. You know? It's one of the EMC approved outfits." I turn away from him before I break out into a fit of laughter and pour coffee into my mug.

"I don't think that's a work outfit," he admonishes. "You should change."

I look at my watch. "Oh, damn. It's late, I can't." I shrug again. "I'm out of time." I turn around, coffee in hand and walk right up to him.

"You know what that's like, right Edward? Not having enough time for certain things?" I cock my head to the side after sipping my coffee.

"Is that what this is about?" He points to my dress.

"This," I point to my outfit, "has been approved by you." I poke his chest. "If you don't like it, then you're going to have to pencil me in some time and remove it yourself."

I hear Carmen choke on her coffee. I place my mug down and exit the kitchen. Jake is standing by the door with a long, black trench coat hanging over his arm.

"What the hell is that?" I point to the coat.

"It's... It's cold out Miss Swan." He looks down.

I chuckle and roll my eyes. "You're all ridiculous." I take the coat and put it on. I turn and face the long mirror that hangs in the foyer and laugh even louder.

"You do know that all this does, is make me look like I'm naked underneath?"

Jake's look turns ashen.

Edward hisses and narrows his eyes at me."Jacob, can you give _Miss Swan_ and I a moment?"

I cross my arms over my chest and narrow my eyes right back at him. "Something on your mind, _Mr. Cullen_?"

"Yes," he growls and sexily walks to me. His finger twirls the belt on the trench coat.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace; I have to get to work."

He exhales loudly. "I don't know how this dress got into your closet, but I did not approve it."

"Is that all you have to say to me, in this brief and long-awaited moment Edward?" I don't hide my venomous tone; and it doesn't go unnoticed by him.

"You're mad at me?" he asks with a sexy smirk. I can see that he's amused by this.

"A little, yes." I take a step back forcing the belt out of Edward's grasp.

He clenches his jaw, steps closer and grips my waist. "Why?" he spits.

"Why?" My voice rises. "Are you for real?" I huff.

"Look, I know I've been..." He waves his hand around and rolls his eyes. "Busy."

"Wow, was that hard for you Edward? Do you find it difficult to express yourself?" I say sarcastically.

"Don't be a bitch, Bella."

My eyes widen and I gasp. "Go to hell, Edward." I walk past him and pull the door open, just to have him hold it shut.

"What have I said about walking away from me?" he yells.

I whip my head around and I know he can see the anger in my face, just as I see it reflected in his returned glare.

"I don't much like you right now, _Mr. Cullen_, so consider this my 'Have A Good Day,' " I snap.

He doesn't budge. His hand holds the door shut forcefully.

"Let me go!"

"No!"

We stare each other down for what feels like forever; neither one wanting to give in.

Only when the large grandfather clock chimes do I realize it's nine a.m. and I'm officially late for work.

My shoulders slump. I close my eyes and rest my forehead on the door.

"Bella," he whispers.

"What?"

"I'm ..." He sighs. "I'm sorry, but you can't..."

I cut him off. "Don't ruin the apology with a demand Edward."

"Dinner, tonight, seven thirty," he says.

I turn my head to him. "You promise?"

He nods. "Yes."

He releases his hand from the door.

"I'll be here," I say as I open the door.

"Bella?" He gently grabs my wrist, pulling me closer to him before brushing his lips against mine; tenderly and chastely kissing me goodbye.

.

.

By a quarter to ten I'm sitting at my desk organizing James' workweek.

"Hey chicky," I hear Rose say as I look up and smile.

"Hi."

"How the hell are you? I heard you were sick or some shit. I left you a text but you never answered it." She purses her lips. "Were you having a sexcapade last week?" she whispers.

I chuckle. "No, I'm fine."

"Mmmhmm, I'm on to you Swan." She winks and turns to walk to her own desk but at the last minute she pivots and looks back at me.

"I was wondering if you think, Mister Hot-As-Fuck would mind if I came by Friday night?"

I laugh at her nickname for Edward. "Oh, sure, he said you're welcome to come by anytime."

She smiles. "Fantastic, you think he will care if I bring Emmett? I really want you to meet him."

I'm actually happy to hear that. I've been dying to meet this guy who's clearly captured Rose's heart. "It will be fine, I'll talk to Edward but I'm telling you he will totally be cool with it."

She jumps a little, happily. "Yay, Okay, I'm going to go call Em now." And she shuffles off.

About fifteen minutes before lunch, James asks me to come into his office to go over the workweek. I grab my calendar and walk toward his office. The closer I get the more paranoid I start to feel.

My head pivots around and suddenly I feel like everyone is looking at me and whispering my name.

Oh for fuck sake, get a grip Bella. I lightly knock on his door.

"Come in," he says loudly.

I enter and force a smile. "Good afternoon Mr. Holmes." I try and sound natural, like the person he's used to.

"I think when we're alone it is safe to call me James." He shoots me a sickening sneer.

"Oh, alright." I shrug and sit in the chair across from his desk.

He stands and stares at me as he buttons his jacket.

"You look lovely, Bella. Red is a wonderful color on you." He walks around and sits beside me.

"Thanks," I whisper, and clear my throat. "So, your workweek?" I hand him the calendar.

"You have a lot to get done before your business trip next week," I say, and try not to make eye contact with him since I can feel his eyes burning into me.

"Are you feeling better?" he asks.

Smiling I say, "Yes, I feel perfect, thank you." I shift uncomfortably. "So, Mary Halloran needs to see you regarding your trip agenda." I hand him another slip of paper with her number.

"You look well," he says again, trying to redirect the conversation.

"So you said." I nod. "You'll fly first class of course."

"Your birthday is Friday isn't it?" he asks and I huff.

"Yes, why?"

He shrugs. "I would like to treat you to lunch if I may."

"What?" I ask in shock.

"Is that so awful?" He chuckles.

"No...I just... Don't you have Angela for your..." I wave my hand as a way of explaining.

"It's lunch, Bella, not sex." He laughs.

"I don't know, James. I need to talk to Edward about it."

He scoffs. "Of course you do. Let me ask you something."

I nod.

"If Edward wasn't in the picture, you would go wouldn't you?" He leans a little closer to me and I push back.

"Mr. Holmes, I think..." He cuts me off.

"Please, call me James."

"No, I think Mr. Holmes is better actually. I thank you for your offer of lunch on my birthday but I'm going to have to decline. And as far as whether or not I would accept your invite if Edward wasn't in the picture... I won't answer, because he _is_ in the picture."

I look down, unable to make eye contact. I am fairly certain that he's angry.

"You are a firecracker, aren't you Bella?"

"Here's your weekly schedule, Sir." He takes the offered papers. "May I go to lunch?"

I chance a look and I see him regarding me. He doesn't look angry, just curious maybe.

"Yes, but I would like you to attend a business dinner with me when I return from my trip. I will email you the information."

I stand and look at him in shock. "Why me? Don't you usually go to those things with one of the Executives, or a department manager?"

He smirks and I can see how he could pull off sexy, but it's nowhere near Edward's hotness.

"I do, but I think since you're my PA it makes sense that you also attend these functions. It will be good for you, for when you're ready to climb the corporate ladder."

"Oh, alright, well just send me what I need to know and I will do my best to attend."

"It's not negotiable Miss Swan, consider it like this..." He tents his fingers in front of him. "I'm your boss; I'm telling you that you are to come to a business dinner. I didn't say can you, now did I?"

My eyes widen. In the whole time I've worked for James he has never been rude to me. "Uhm... no, but..."

"No, good, I'm glad to see that your hearing wasn't affected during your sick leave last week. Now..." He raises his brow. "I have a company to help run here, and if you can't be the PA I hired you to be, now would be a good time to express that." He sits back, tented fingers and all, and stares at me menacingly.

I take a deep breath to calm myself. He's trying to intimidate me. It must be a Salacious thing. God, these egotistical, megalomaniacs.

"I am well aware of what was expected of me when you hired me, Mr. Holmes, but attending business functions was never discussed, nor is it in my contractual agreement." I cross my arms over my chest.

"I suggest you stow that attitude, Miss Swan. It may be what Edward likes, but I like my people to show some obedience." He slaps his hands on the desk and I jump slightly.

"Leave Edward out of this," I say as forcefully as I can but I can hear my voice quiver.

"I would like to leave him out of this."

"Then stop bringing him up," I snap, and instantly regret it.

He narrows his eyes and walks toward me. Anger is evident in his features.

"You are out of line, Miss Swan," he hisses.

"So are you." I tilt my chin up. I won't be bullied.

He chuckles darkly. "You're more trouble than you're worth. I don't get it."

I want to know why, out of nowhere, he is being so awful. I need to know what exactly he means when he says I'm not worth it... Not worth what?

But suddenly his door opens and the sound of it crashing against the wall makes me jump.

I turn and see a sight that makes relief flood over me, but at the same time I'm totally curious.

Alec, Jake and Edward are standing there with fierce glares.

"Edward?" I whisper.

His eyes flicker to me, then back to James. "Can you excuse us for a moment, Bella?" he asks.

I would normally argue, but the no-nonsense vibe that is rippling off these men tells me to shut it and go... So I do.

After the door shuts Rose pulls me toward her.

"What the Hell. Bella, what happened?" she asks.

"I dunno, I was talking to James, and then suddenly they were there and..."

"No, I mean we heard James raise his voice. Then Sylvia said she needed to make a call. Suddenly, those three were barreling in here. Fuck, Bella they looked like they were going to murder him."

I sigh. "I..."

"Yeah, I know you can't tell me." She rolls her eyes.

"No, I mean I don't know. Really, I can't tell you because I'm totally in the dark here." She pulls me into a hug and as I stand there staring at the door I wonder what's being said.

"Excuse me ladies," A large man with a buzz cut says as he and another man walk into James' office and shut the door behind them.

"What the..." Rose starts to say but then I hear a crash and what looks like a body, being pressed against the blinds that are covering the windows.

"Oh God, Rose." I start to head to the door but she grabs my arm.

"Bella, there are six men in there, you can't walk yourself in there. What if you get hit?"

I roll my eyes. "Really?"

She shrugs. "Come with me?" I plead.

She looks at the door and at me, then back to the door. Just when we hear another crash, she nods.

"Yeah, they are going to kill one another in there," she says, and we rush into the office.

When I open the door I see that Alec has the buzz cut dude's face smashed on James' desk. They all stop and look up at us.

"What the actual fuck are you guys doing in here?" Rose shouts. "This is a place of work not a 'who's the bigger man' contest. So, stuff your junk back in your pants and stop scaring the workers."

We're all wide-eyed and gaping at Rose.

"Bella," Edward says and I turn my attention to him.

"What?"

"I think it would be best if you left early today?"

I look over at Alec and wince when I see blood dripping from his head.

"He needs a doctor," I say.

"I'll get him medical attention, please let Jacob take you home."

"What? No. We need to ..."

He cuts me off. "We will," he says through gritted teeth.

"Bella," James interrupts. Jake, Alec and Edward all shift and their bodies stiffen. I almost laugh when Alec actually steps in front of me.

This of course sets Buzz cut dude off, he grabs Alec's arm and they are at it again.

A loud whistle has me covering my ears. I look over and see Rose with her fingers in her mouth whistling like a fan at a football game.

When she stops she speaks, "For real? Are you all fucking five or something?"

I chuckle.

"Miss Hale is it?" Edward steps toward her with an extended hand.

She takes it. "Rose works."

"Alright, Rose, would you like to accompany Bella and Jacob home?"

"Fuck off Cullen," James snaps. "You can't take all my employees out of here. This is my domain."

Edward shoots him a look. "Take it up with the Board," he spits.

"Uhm... Thank you Mr. Cullen, Edward, whatever... But, I need this job. I will be fine. I do think Bella should go, though."

She smiles at me and I just decide to shut up. "Fine, I'll go."

"Bella, don't," James snaps.

"You don't talk to her, got it!" Edward is in his face now and the rage that fills this room would bring the devil to his knees.

Jake taps my shoulder. "Let's get you home," he says.

Edward nods and I simply smile and follow Jake out.

.

.

.

When I walk into the penthouse I hang up the trench coat and shuffle over to the living room. My butt barely hits the seat when Jake's beside me.

"Can I get you a drink or something?" he asks.

"Jake?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me what exactly happened back there?"

He sighs. "I am sure Mr. Cullen will inform you."

"Ha, I won't hold my breath." I slump deeper into the couch.

"How about that drink?" he asks.

I shrug. "Sure, a beer would work."

He nods and walks out.

I lie on my side and tuck my legs up to my chest. What a fucked up day.

The front door opening doesn't even affect me. I stay where I am.

"Dios mio!" I hear Carmen gasp.

I peek up over the couch and see she is referring to Alec's face.

"I'm fine Carm really, don't worry baby," he says.

Whoa, _baby_? I slip back down so I'm not seen.

"What happened to your face?" she asks.

"An unexpected hit is all, really I'm totally fine."

" Los niños y sus juegos." she's speaking Spanish and I chuckle.

"Bella?" I hear Alec say.

"Yep," I say, still chuckling.

"What are you doing back there?" He walks over to me with a very pissed off Carmen beside him.

"Hiding?"

"From what?" His brow furrows and he looks around. "Where's Jake?"

"Oh, he's getting me a beer." I can't help looking between Carmen and Alec.

"What is it," he asks a bit more forcefully.

My smile grows and I point between them. "Are you two... dating?"

Carmen rolls her eyes. "Dating? Dear Lord, Alec and I are married," she says and my eyes widen.

"No!" I gasp.

"Yes, did you not know?" Alec asks.

"Clearly not; oh wow, I had no idea."

Jake walks in and hands me my beer.

"Thanks Jake, hey did you know that Alec and Carmen are married?"

He nods. "Of course I knew. They have the same last name after all."

At this I look at Alec. "You have a last name?"

He shakes his head. "Yes smart ass, I do."

"Wow, what is it?" I sip my beer and sit up.

"Cooper."

I smile. "Aww, how many years?" I ask and I see Carmen beam as Alec tells me all about their history.

"Married this Spanish rose four years ago. I met her here actually." He takes her hand and kisses it and my heart feels an unfamiliar ache.

"And... Edward doesn't mind?" I ask hesitantly.

Carmen shrugs. "No, he did at first though. He had serious concerns, but he is a romantic at heart."

That shouldn't surprise me but it does.

"How sweet. So you are Carmen Cooper. It has a great ring to it," I say and she chuckles.

"Yes, this man is a charmer. I was sucked in from the second I laid eyes on him." She leans in and kisses his cheek. "Now, come, let's clean you up." She pulls on his hand and I watch them walk toward one of the bathrooms.

I sit in the living room going over all the new information about Alec and Carmen. And then all that happened at work today.

The slamming of the front door makes me spin my head around.

Edward is standing in the middle of the foyer. I know he hasn't seen me yet. He rubs his hand over his face and lets out a frustrated breath.

"Hey," I whisper.

He turns and when he looks at me his eyes go from stressed to soft.

"Hey," he says coming into the room. We say nothing for a few minutes. He pours himself a brandy and sits beside me. Jake leaves the room and now it's just the two of us.

"So..." I say, "you want to talk?"

He takes a sip of his drink and turns to me. "I'm kind of obligated aren't I?"

I nod.

He takes his index finger and gently slides it down my cheek. "You're going to hate me," he whispers.

"Hate you? Why would you think that?" I look at him and his eyes show an immense sadness.

"Because, you wouldn't be my Sweet Bird if you didn't. The girl I know would hate me." He gives me a small smile and a shrug.

"How about you let me be the judge of that." I cup his cheek in my hand and he leans in to the touch.

"I don't want you to run away when you hear what I have to tell you." His words are strangled. I feel fear crawl its way to the forefront.

"I won't run away."

He opens his eyes and his emerald orbs glisten with hope. "Promise?"

I sigh."I want to promise, Edward, but you're kind of scaring me here. I will be realistic. We will talk whatever it is out and figure out a game plan or whatever, okay?"

He nods.

He sips his drink.

He speaks.

"Where do I begin?" his brow shoots up.

"How long have you known me, Edward? Let's start there."

He taps his fingers on his knee. He's nervous.

"Five years," he whispers, and his eyes turn down.

Shock, yes, that is the emotion I'm feeling. "What? Five years?"

He nods.

"I don't remember you, where did we meet?" I wrack my brain thinking of where I met him and how it is I don't remember this.

"You wouldn't remember, so don't try." He sighs.

"How is it I wouldn't remember, Edward?"

He finishes his brandy in one gulp and places it down.

"Because you were unconscious."

Okay, I know I should be feeling less confused at this point but I'm not.

"Five years ago you had an accident," he says, and I bring my hand up to my mouth.

"I saw the car fall down the embankment."

I gasp.

"I ... you were... God, Bella." he hangs his head.

"You saved me," I whisper.

He looks at me and shakes his head. "I fear all I did that night, was make your life worse."

How can he feel this way? "Edward, you pulled me from my car. You were the person the police could never find. How is saving me, making my life worse?" I grab his hand. "I would have died."

He squeezes my hand and a painful sob rips through him. I'm completely taken aback by the pain this man has. I feel paralyzed.

"Edward?" I scoot closer to him and he grabs me and wraps his arms around my waist. His head tucks into my lap and he cries. God, does he cry.

"Shh, Edward, it's okay, I'm okay. Why would you think I would run away from you for that?" I lean down and kiss his hair.

"My choices, Bella, mine." he speaks through sobs. "My choices put you in danger. I shouldn't have gone after you, I should've stayed."

What on earth is he talking about. "Why, why do you feel like this Edward?"

"She died!" he shouts as he sits up. His face is wet from his tears and his features are twisted into a rage I've never seen.

"You couldn't have saved my mother Edward. Oh no, no. Do you think I would be mad that you saved me and not her?"

He shakes his head and growls. "Not your mother... Maggie!"

My eyes widen. "Your sister?"

"Yes!" he stands up and starts pacing.

"Edward, I...I don't understand any of this. You aren't making any sense."

He stops and looks at me, taking two large steps toward me.

"Your Mother was drinking that night; fuck she was all over the goddam road!" he's shouting angrily.

"Oh God!" My own tears start to fall.

"I saw the car, fuck... I saw it." He looks up at the ceiling, arms raised like he's talking to the sky. "Why didn't I stop then?"

"Edward, Oh God..."

He stops me. "I saw your car spin. It spun and spun, you were clearly out of control."

My own sobs start rushing through me.

"I swerved to move out of the way, but this truck came and I went left. I thought the trailer was going to fall off."

The whole night is replaying itself in my head like a movie. I'm trying to remember hitting a car, I can't.

"When your car came around, the back end hit my front then I hit the guardrail. Maggie, she was in the..." He covers his eyes with his hand. "The car hit her side, she couldn't move so I reversed."

He looks at me and I see him; a troubled, frightened man.

"When I backed up your car careened down the side of the road."

"You... I hit you?" I gasp.

He screws his eyes shut.

"Maggie looked fine, I was fine." He shakes his head. "She demanded I go and check on the people in the car."

"Edward, Oh God, no I can't!" I get up and he grabs my arm.

"No, you hear it all!" he snaps.

I hang my head, unable to look at him.

"I went because I could never say no to Maggie. She was selfless beyond measure. The girl could end wars with her smile and a batch of cupcakes."

He gently pushes me back to the sofa.

"She looked fine, Bella." Now he looks like _he's_ trying to convince _me_. I just nod.

"I... reached the car. I knew the driver was dead, but you …your chest was moving. So, I rushed to your side." His hand caresses my hip.

"A piece of metal was impaled here." I look where he's touching.

"I couldn't get you out of the car without pulling it out, so I did." He sighs.

"You did?" I ask softly.

"Yes, and you whimpered in pain. There was so much blood. I saw a blanket in the back so I grabbed it and wrapped you in it."

I place my hand over the top of his.

He looks at me. "Do you remember what you were wearing that night?" he asks.

I try to remember; I can't. I shake my head.

"It was a local theater group t-shirt. Forks Players presents..."

And just like that I remember. "Tennessee Williams Sweet Bird of Youth," We say it together.

Sweet Bird.

"Edward, oh God."

He brings my hand to his lips and kisses each finger.

"Maggie?" I ask.

"When I got back up to the car, I thought she was sleeping. I just thought she was sleeping." a tear drips onto my hand.

"She wasn't sleeping," he whispers.

I pull him closer to me.

"It wasn't your fault," I say.

He shakes his head. "I know... I mean I do now, but I never did. I blamed myself, and for years I blamed you because it was easier."

"Oh, Edward, it _was_ my fault."

"No!" he snaps. "Don't do that."

We just stare at each other for a few minutes not saying anything.

When we calm down, more and more questions start prodding at me.

"Why did you tell me that Maggie had a miscarriage?"

If his ashen face doesn't tell me, his words do.

"Because she did."

"No! Oh God, no. No, Edward."

He grabs my face. "Bella, breathe."

"I killed them, Oh God."

"Bella, baby, look at me." He sounds so far away.

"Fuck, Alec, Jake..." I hear him shout and then I hear nothing.

**A/N**

**Dios, Mio~ means My God**

**Los niños y sus juegos ~ means Boys and their games**

**Okay, so... How about an Edward POV? Are we ready to hear what he has to say? Well you will in Chapter 18.**

**Fic Recs:**

**Friends, Lovers and Good Coffee by Minerva77: New fic AWESOME: Summery reads...With this story, I'll be combining two of my all time faves, friends and Twilight. This is an A/H fic and an overall B/E romance. B & E grew up together in NH, dated as youngsters, but were torn apart when B moved away. Eight years later, B makes a move to NY, landing the job of her dreams where she's also reunited with her first love. Rated M**

**Follow me on Twitter Cutestkidsmom**

**Facebook group is Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction stop on by :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer~ I don't own anything Twilight related**

**Thank you to Eternally Edward's Girl and FoolForEdward for their rockin BETAing Skills! Hugs to Katie Boberg for pre reading and supporting me ILY!**

**Important A/N at the end...**

Chapter 18 ~Epov

I cradle Bella's body in my arms. She is limp, but breathing.

"Mr. Cullen, what happened?" Alec bends down to help me lift her. It isn't that Bella is heavy, but my entire body is shaking.

"I... I told her." At my words, Carmen, Jake and Alec all stare at me with wide eyes.

"All of it?" Alec asks.

I shake my head no.

"Hold on a minute here." Carmen walks over and places a washcloth on Bella's forehead. "Even I don't know the whole truth. I suspect that Alec knows but I try to keep my mouth shut about business."

"Carm, not right now," Alec says in a calm voice.

"Fine, I get it. She's the girl you have been protecting. From what, I haven't the slightest idea." She crosses her arms over her chest. "But, she's the one isn't she?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, slightly curious and a lot annoyed.

"The reason you are so angry. She's the one... the one you saved that night." Her words taper off at the end, no doubt seeing the anger flicker in my eyes.

"Mr. Cullen." Alec stands in front of Carmen. "She's just worried."

"She should be," I spit.

I rub my eyes with my fingers. "Is she?" I point to Bella. "Is she okay?"

Jake nods. "She passed out, panic attack most likely. Do you want me to call Doctor Taube?"

Do I? God, I can't even think. I just nod. When I see the relieved looks on their faces I know I've made the right choice.

Carmen runs off to make the call and I kneel beside her by the couch. I can't help but run my fingers through her soft hair. I lean my forehead against hers.

Feeling her breath lightly dance over my face fills me with so much relief.

"Please, don't hate yourself, Bella, please," I whisper so only she can hear. "It will eat you alive if you do." I tenderly kiss her lax lips. "I can't let you hate yourself. I will do whatever I can to make sure you don't blame yourself."

"Doctor Taube will be here in about half an hour. Do you want to move her to the bedroom?" Carmen asks, and I nod to her.

Alec carries her to the room and places her in bed. After he leaves, I slip in beside her.

I can see her eyes moving behind her lids. I wonder what she's dreaming about. I hope it's about something beautiful, because when she wakes, the ongoing nightmare of what happened that night, will keep her from peace.

Fucking hell. I lie on my back. I knew the night that Eleazar came to the penthouse for that meeting that the shit was going to hit the fan sometime.

...

_"Mr. Holmes and Mr. Cullen are here to see you," Carmen says as the two men enter, scowling._

_"Hello gentlemen. Would either of you care for a drink?" I ask as I pour myself a brandy._

_"Cut the shit Edward," Eleazar snaps._

_I laugh. "No, I think you should cut the shit, Eleazar," I say tersely._

_"Gentlemen, let's keep this as civil as possible. Do you think we can do that?" Carlisle, ever the peacekeeper._

_"I'm willing." I shrug and sit in the large armchair._

_"Let's just say what needs to be said and end all of this genteel bullshit." Eleazar's face is red and his eyes are bloodshot from the anger that is desperate to spill out._

_"Fine," I say. "You need to back off on Miss Swan. She's my bid and it is against the rules for any suitor of Salacious to involve themselves in any manner with another's bid if the suitor of said bid _demands you _cease and desist." I sip my drink._

_"Had you gone through the proper procedures to procure your bid, she would not even be here. There is no way Aro and Caius would have allowed her to be a part of a society she shattered," he shouts loudly causing Alec to enter and stand by the door._

_"Shattered?" I narrow my eyes and shift forward. "She did nothing of the sort, the board even agreed." I stand and go to the bar and pour another drink. This time Carlisle joins me._

_"It's true Eleazar, the vote was cast. Miss Swan is to be left alone." Carlisle sips his drink._

_"And you." Eleazar points to Carlisle. "You abused your power by pardoning his behavior and_ _allowing the bid to conclude." His fists are now clenched at his side._

_"It is within my rights as President to overrule in such matters." Carlisle steps forward and I see both of them stand to their full height._

_"It's a biased decision," Eleazar snaps. "You both know it. I wonder how much Aro and Caius actually know." His smile is menacing._

"_They are aware that I allowed it. When Miss Swan came to us you know they were informed. And you also know they are fully aware of who she is." Carlisle steps around him._

_"Yes, very convenient," Eleazar has an eerily calm expression wash over his face. "Which brings me to my right as a Board member."_

_I know all of the rules and guidelines that are the pillars that hold up Salacious. I just can't_, _for the life of me figure where he is going with this._

_"What's that?" Carlisle acts bored. I know he's on his guard, just trying to play off his worry._

_When Eleazar _responds_, I know the situation is shifting from difficult to impossible._

_"Dissolution," Eleazar says and he lets the word sit in the quiet room as he goes and pours himself a drink._

_"What?" Carlisle whisper-shouts. "Are you fucking crazy?_

_"You can't," I say. "The Board granted Bella the pardon; she is exempt from future actions pertaining to that incident." The certainty in my words doesn't faze Eleazar._

_"Regarding Maggie, you are right. The matter is out of my hands. "He shrugs._

_"Then what are you playing at?" I ask and look at Carlisle who looks just as baffled as I do._

_"The incident was caused by Miss Swan's mother, so says the Board." He sips his drink and lazily strolls to the couch and sits. "But let's talk about that night, Edward, shall we?"_

_"I'd rather not," I grumble._

_"Too bad." His venomous tone tells me I will have no choice in the matter._

_"Go ahead." Carlisle sits beside him._

_"The night of the incident turned out to be a series of unfortunate events, wouldn't you agree?" He looks at Carlisle and then to me._

_"Yes," I say through clenched teeth._

_He nods. "The purpose of your journey that evening was what, Edward?" He looks at me with a smart-ass look._

_"Maggie was complaining of cramps. You were in Florida, James was in Atlanta and I was the only one close to her home," I answer._

_"Right, so she had cramps, and you were taking her to the hospital, right?"_

_I nod. "You know all this Eleazar." My nails dig into the upholstery of the armchair._

_He waves me away. "Humor me. So, as I was saying, the purpose of the trip was to get her to a doctor to assess her medical condition. On the way, there was an 'incident', as you put it. The end result was Miss Swan's drunken mother's death, Maggie's murder and the death of an unborn child, correct?"_

_I say nothing, I just stare him down._

_"The pardon was for the death of Maggie, not the child. Therefore, making it a separate incident," he says with a smug smile. "There is no statute of limitation for murder."_

_"You're grasping at straws, Eleazar." Carlisle slams his tumbler on the table and stands over him. "I will never, do you hear me, ever hold that girl responsible for that night. I will pull out every pardon there is out there. I will call in every favor."_

_"You want a war, Carlisle, I will give you a war the likes of which, Salacious has never seen." Eleazar is up now, shouting as loudly as my father._

_"You will lose," Carlisle yells._

_"I lost everything five years ago, I have nothing else left," Eleazar screams right back._

_"This needs to end," I say as calmly as I can._

_"When Miss Swan is gone I will tender my resignation to the board, allowing James to take my place. If they agree to my terms I will go. You will never hear from me again," he retorts._

_"And if they refuse?" I ask._

_"Then I take every piece of dirty laundry I have on every suitor and bid and sell it to the highest bidder." He smiles with a twisted calmness._

_"They will kill you," I laugh._

_"I'm way ahead of you, Edward. If anything happens to me, or James, the information goes public. As long as Miss Swan is terminated, I resign and no one hears from me, again."_

_I grab him by his lapels and forcefully bring him to within an inch of my face. "I will fucking kill you," I growl._

_"I'm already dead Edward, your Sweet Bird made sure of that, didn't she?" Eleazar doesn't even flinch._

_..._

When Bella walked into the room that night and she had words with Eleazar, I wanted to tell her then. But, her anger was palpable. I needed time... I was running out of it.

"Mr. Cullen?" Doctor Taube peeks her head in.

"Yes, thank you for coming, Irina," I say as I shuffle off of the bed.

"What happened?" she asks as she approaches Bella.

"She had a panic attack. It was like she wasn't getting enough air, then suddenly, she passed out." I try to sound like I'm not worried, but I have known Irina for too long and she sees right through me.

"Do you know what caused the panic attack?" She checks Bella's pulse and temperature.

"We were talking, and she relived some rather disturbing memories of her past," I say with a shrug.

"Her past, huh?" She starts feeling Bella's head."

"She didn't fall."

She nods. "Okay, but I still have to make sure she is alright regardless." She opens Bella's lids, looks in her mouth. She does the whole routine.

"How long has she been out?" she asks as she looks over Bella's fingers and toes.

"About an hour," I say and flinch when I see the look on her face. "What? Is that bad?"

"Relax, Mr. Cullen, I didn't say anything."

"You winced or something." I look over at Bella's body wondering if something horrible has happened.

"Look," she starts as she puts everything back into her medical bag. "If it was a traumatizing memory it probably provoked the panic attack. Her brain tried to protect her by shutting down. It's no different if your computer gets a virus and it freezes and becomes immobile." She turns and grasps my hand.

"Listen, I don't know how serious this is but you need to be prepared for the worst." Her words make my heart race.

"What do you mean?"

"Depending on the seriousness of the situation, she could become anxious, paranoid and extremely afraid. I've had patients become so scared they won't leave their house or drive for weeks. I leave it in your hands, Mr. Cullen, but I suggest when she wakes up you have someone with her at all times, and get her professional help." She smiles.

"What if it's an isolated incident?" I ask.

"Do you think it is? Is there something going on with her that could possibly cause another attack?"

I look over at Bella and simply nod.

"Okay, so you need to keep an eye on her. Now, another thing." She holds out her card with a few numbers on it.

"If she wakes up and acts strange at all, call the top number. It will link you to the emergency line and someone can assist you." She sighs. "Edward?"

She never calls me by my first name so I look up at her.

"I get the feeling she is in a very dark place, to get her back means you yourself are going to have to travel through that place with her. Can you do that?" Her eyes are full of sympathy.

Can I do that? Haven't I been stuck in this darkness for five years? What's a little while longer? "Yeah, I can do that."

She nods. "I have never seen you so taken with one of your ladies before. She must be really special." She doesn't wait for me to answer her. She grabs her bag and exits the room.

I crawl up onto the bed and cradle Bella in my arms.

As I lie with her now, I remember the night in the library when our blissful mood was broken by the photograph of her mother's desecrated tombstone. I wasn't shocked when Seth said that Vicki was responsible. The girl is crazier than anyone I have ever known. I just wonder what Eleazar offered her to get involved in this mess. He wants a war and he's assembling his soldiers. As I rest Bella's head on my chest and gently rub my hand over her back, the memories of that night flood me. Her soft skin, her lips. I took from her and she willingly gave it to me. She affects me in a way that no one ever has. Everything about her is tattooed onto my soul. That night just solidified everything. I can't let her go, and I won't let anyone take her from me.

James thinks he's slick but his downfall is the fact that he thinks he's smarter than everyone, even those who actually _are _smarter.

This morning whilst driving to my office, naturally running late after Bella's tirade, I got a call from Emmett.

...

_"Hello Emmett."_

_"Dude, don't hello me, what the actual fuck is up there?" he snaps._

_"Since the Eleazar debacle? Nothing."_

_"Bull shit... Rose just called me and invited me over for dinner Friday... At your place, for your girl's birthday."_

_This did shock me. "Wait, Bella okayed it?" I ask. "She never confirmed it with me." I grunt as I look at the time. "Sit tight Em, I'll call you later."_

_"Yeah man, you do that, meeting her is sweet and all but a little warning would be good," he huffs._

_"Yeah, okay, got to run." I hang up and slide down the partition in the car. "Alec?"_

_"Yeah?" He looks at me through the mirror. "We need to make a stop at Bella's work before heading into the office."_

_"Sure," he says._

_When we pull up to the door, Alec's phone rings._

_"Yeah," he says. "When?"_

_I look over at him and I see a look of concern._

_"We're actually in the lobby; meet us at the elevator." He slips his phone into his pocket._

_"What's going on?" I ask._

_"That was Jake. He said James called Bella into his office a few minutes ago."_

_"Mother fucker," I growl and quickly walk to the elevator. When we step off, Jake is there._

_"Is she still in there?" I ask. _

_"Yeah..." He's interrupted when his phone beeps. He answers it, "What's up Sylvia?"_

_His eyes shoot to Alec and then me. "We'll be right there." He starts moving fast. Alec and I don't ask questions, we just follow. _

_I nod when I pass Sylvia; she acts like she doesn't know me. She is one of my best sleepers. _

_Alec doesn't hesitate; when we get to the door he swings it open. I see James face to face with an angry but terrified Bella... Oh, Hell no!_

_"Edward?" she whispers in shock._

_"Can you excuse us for a moment, Bella?" I see by the look on her face that she won't fight me. Good, because I have a feeling I'm in for one hell of a one now._

_I see James hit a button on his phone and I know I don't have a lot of time. When the door closes I rip into him._

_"Just what the hell do you think you're doing James?"_

_"I'm running a company, what the fuck does it look like I'm doing?" he scoffs._

_"It looks like you're fucking with my property," I spit._

_"Your property? Well, she's my employee."_

_"You can be damn sure her position will need to be filled effective immediately, "I say._

_"What? You're quitting for her? Why, because I told her she needed to go to a business dinner and she got all prudish?"_

_His door opens again and two large men walk in. I look at Alec and Jake who don't seem too fazed by this. They shrug and roll their eyes._

_"Listen up James, because I will only say this once. You stay away from Bella. You don't look at her, talk to her or even fucking think of her. Do I make myself clear?" I inch toward him and some big guy with a military haircut grabs my arm._

_Jake quickly grabs him and slams him against the wall._

_"Felix!" James shouts._

_"Your men are as hot-headed as you are," I snap._

_"You have no rights here, Cullen, you can't speak for her. You know the rules. If she is allowed employment you need to let her do it her way." He shrugs. "And from what I heard you let her work. Kind of foolish, if you ask me."_

_"Why is that? "I snarl._

_"Because she's working for a future she won't live to see," he says and laughs. I don't hesitate;__I punch him in the jaw._

_The big guy, Felix pushes me back. I go to grab him but Alec wraps Felix's arm around his back in what looks like a rather painful position. The other large guy grabs a vase off the desk and smashes it over Alec's head and he stumbles back and crashes into the blinds._

_The whole thing is officially out of control. _

_It is then that Rose and Bella come storming in. She looks fierce, and worried. I see how her eyes rake over my body. There's nothing sexual about it, she's genuinely worried. _

...

As I sit here holding her to me I hope I can protect her. Eleazar has proven that he's relentless, and after my argument with James today I know there's just another fire that is now raging out of control.

I feel Bella's little hands grip my shirt as I try to hug away all her worry; all the while, worry is all that I have. She didn't handle the news well at all, but then again I didn't expect her to. I hope when she hears the rest that she will be able to understand and see why I have done what I have. She needs to know that Maggie's miscarriage was unpreventable. But, more importantly, I need to explain to her why Eleazar is desperate to extinguish her radiant light. She'll hate me, and as much as it will kill me inside I'd rather her hate me and live than love me and die.

**A/N :**

**As many of you may already know FanFiction is pulling a lot of fics for rating and guideline violations. We as writers do not get any notice, nor do the followers. **

**This morning I uploaded this fic on WordPress this is the link (remove spaces)www . cutestkidsmom . wordpress . com follow the blog and you will receive updates there as well also my Facebook Group Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction will keep you posted as will my Twitter Cutestkidsmom **

**Thank you all! Let's hope this FFN Purge is over :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer~ I don't own anything Twilight related**

**I love my BETA's Eternally Edward's Girl and FoolForEdward, and my pre reader Katie Boberg! I am blessed by this Salacious team!**

**LOVE all of my readers! Your devotion tickles me! Thank you**

Chapter 19

My heart hurts. My soul is shattered. All my body wants to do is sleep in a bid to escape the torture. To say I'm broken would be the biggest understatement ever.

Edward's words echo through my shattered psyche. The accident replays itself on a constant loop. I want to scream, I want to be saved. I don't deserve it, do I?

"Bella?" I hear Edward whispering in my ear. His arms wrap me in an undeserving cocoon. I don't speak... I _can't_ speak.

"It's good to see your eyes," he says. I just blink and stare at the ceiling, unwilling to look into his eyes and see the pain that lingers there.

"Are you hungry? Carmen made breakfast." He keeps talking. I know I should be hungry; I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday.

"Well, I'm going to have her bring up some toast and tea. You can eat or drink or..." He suddenly stops talking and he lets out a sigh. "Bella, please."

What does he want from me? All I've ever done to him is bring him destruction.

"Don't hate yourself," he pleads. I can hear the begging in his angelic voice.

Silent tears fall but I can't place an emotion behind them. It's as if all hope is leaking out of me with their falling.

His fingers wipe away the moisture.

"I won't let you fall apart, Bella, I don't care how much you want to." Determination, that's what I'm hearing now.

"Good morning." Carmen's voice is chipper, but I detect the nervous undertone. She probably hates me too.

"Hello, and good morning," Edward says, and shifts off the bed.

"I brought some tea, cinnamon, Miss Swan, I know you favor it."

I don't want kindness, I want honesty. Why won't my mouth work, why can't I speak. The tears flow faster now. I hear whimpering...It's me.

"Thank you, Carmen, for the tea. We will have some toast with jelly and maybe some fruit," he tells her.

"Very well." Her voice cracks. I hope she's okay.

The light clinking of Edward fixing the tea is like nails on a chalkboard. Why won't he yell at me? I deserve the anger. Maybe I even need it.

"Here you go," he says as he sits beside me and holds the cup out. "Take it."

He holds it practically in front of my face. "Bella, take it."

Move body! I try willing my body to move; it protests.

Placing the teacup down he leans close to me and his eyes are now in my line of sight.

"I'm going to sit you up, and then if I have to, I will make you drink every last drop. Afterwards, when the toast gets here, I will make sure you eat it. I don't really give a fuck if it takes all Goddamn day, Bella, do you hear me?" His eyes are full of worry, his voice trembles with anger.

He proceeds to lift me until I'm sitting up against the headboard. He props pillows behind my back and under my arms. In silence, Edward grabs the teacup and true to his word makes me drink every drop.

It feels pleasant going down. I want to say thank you.

"When Maggie was fourteen, we were playing in an abandoned barn. She thought it would be a cool place to play hide and go seek," he scoffs. Why is he talking about her?

"Anyway, Alice and I were younger than her and in our eyes, she was everything, so we went along with it. Ali always hid in the most obvious places, like behind a broom or something else just as ridiculous." He laughs at the memory. It's such a beautiful sound.

"But me? I was an expert. I hid under a huge ass tractor. It was rusty and unworkable. When Maggie was done counting she found Alice in ten seconds." Again he laughs.

"She couldn't find me. I was too stubborn to come out, even when both she and Alice started crying. They ran out of the barn, I assumed to see if I was hiding somewhere around the perimeter. But no, they went and got our father." He scratches his brow and has a regretful smile on his face.

"When Carlisle came into the barn, I knew I was in a shitload of trouble. Do you know how I knew?" He looks at me expecting me to answer. When I don't he just continues.

"He had an oil can in one hand and a lighter in the other. He yelled that I had until the count of ten to get out or he was setting the barn on fire with me in it." He shakes his head.

"Now, I knew he would never do it, but Maggie? She wouldn't chance it. She started yelling at him; screaming that he was an awful father. She walked to the center of the barn and stood there, defiantly staring him down. I remember she told him that if I was going to burn then she was going to also." He lets out a breath.

"I came out of course and I got a spanking; a well-deserved one." He looks at me.

"Bella, it was who Maggie was. She would sacrifice herself for anything she believed in. She always put herself last. In a lot of ways she was a martyr." I feel him take my hand in his.

"I knew she needed medical attention that night. But trust me when I tell you, that she would have stubbornly sat in that car until she heard word that whoever was in the other car was okay. It's who she was." He squeezes my hand.

"Maggie's miscarriage was my fault, Bella, not yours. I take full blame for it."

Now I do look at him. I see 'thank you' eyes.

"She moves," he whispers, and smiles warmly at me.

"Bella." He moves closer to me. "She was twenty-seven weeks pregnant. She had called me to tell me that she was feeling under the weather and that she needed her insulin. You see, she had gestational diabetes. I forgot to get it for her." He rubs his hand over his face.

"Instead of picking it up for her I was busy getting trashed. So, the next morning when she called me looking for it, I told her I had forgotten to get it. She was sweet and asked if I could get it to her as she still wasn't feeling good." He starts fiddling with my fingers, nervously.

"I was such an ass. I told her I had a hangover and I would get there when I could." He locks eyes with mine. "Remember I told you she was a martyr, right?"

I don't answer I just look at him, and wait.

"She attempted to go to the pharmacy herself. Her blood sugar was so low she fell down the stairs." His voice drops.

"She managed to get to her phone to call me. She said she tripped and really needed me because the cramping was too painful to drive. When I got to her place I carried her to bed, I had picked up the insulin from the pharmacy on the way; so I injected her with it."

Why is he telling me all of this?

"An hour later she said she was feeling a little better. I called... the father. He was away on business." He clears his throat. He's hiding something.

"Throughout the day her cramping got worse. I called her doctor; he said he was on call at the hospital and to bring her in."

He leans closer and cups my hand delicately in his. "She was bleeding out before the accident. She lost the baby, not because of you, but because I was a punk, a selfish drunk-ass punk." He starts yelling, and his eyes glisten, with unshed tears.

"You had nothing to do with that, I won't let you take responsibility for any of it, ever. Do you hear me?" With that he brushes his lips against mine.

"Bella, please," he quietly says against my mouth. "Come back to me, yell at me, laugh at me, I don't care. I hate this."

The tears now break free and drip down his cheeks. I can taste them when he once again kisses me.

So much pain. So much blame.

"Edward," I whimper.

I hear him gasp and pull me to him.

"Bella, oh thank God."

I push my face into the crook of his neck and selfishly take in his heavenly aroma.

"I'm..." I try and speak but he cuts me off.

"Don't say you're sorry."

"I have to," I whisper.

"Why?"

"Because it's all I can do." He wraps me tighter in his arms and drags me onto his lap so I'm straddling him.

"No, Bella, it's not all you can do." He takes my face and forces me to look at him.

"You can do anything. It wasn't your fault. That night was never your burden to bear. Do you understand that?"

I shake my head.

"Well, you're going to have to."

Normally I would laugh at his dominance, but not today. Today, I feel like the person mooching off his heart.

Carmen enters the room holding two small plates of toast.

"Good to see you up Miss Swan," she says, and places the dishes on the bedside table.

.

.

.

After Edward forces toast down my throat he carries me to the bathroom.

"How about a nice bath?" he says as he proceeds to run the water. My answer would have no bearing on what's happening here. It clearly is a rhetorical question.

As the tub fills Edward starts unbuttoning his shirt. My eyes watch the movements of his hands as he strips himself of all his clothing.

When he is completely naked he walks over to me and without a word begins to shed me of mine. I can feel the electricity in the air when his fingers graze my skin. The silence is filled by the drumming of my pulse in my ears. The man has the ability to awaken me even when the darkness is trying to drag me down.

With a small smirk he carries me to the large tub and we sink into the blissful water together.

Neither one of us speaks. He lathers up a washcloth and gently glides it up my legs. His eyes never remove themselves from his movements. My gaze won't leave his eyes. Even though there is nothing sexual about his actions I can't help that my body reacts to him.

He washes my stomach, arms and back. He drops the washcloth into the water, grabs the bottle of body wash again and this time lathers up his hands.

His eyes flicker to mine just as his hands begin to massage my breasts.

"I'm not starting anything, Bella, I'm just washing you. Do you feel my hands?"

I nod.

"I know you don't think you deserve gentleness, or forgiveness. I also know that no matter what I tell you, your heart will determine your true feelings." His finger circles around my nipple causing my entire body to break out in goose bumps.

"You need to see that you are wrong. You deserve it because no matter what madness comes to light, no matter what chaos crashes down around us; you Sweet Bird are a beacon for us all. You are not responsible for the choices other people made or make."

He dips his hands in the water, washes off the soap and grabs the shampoo. He turns me around so that my back is to him. He rubs his fingers lightly into my scalp and I can feel the emotion pour out of me.

"Bella, you didn't make your mother drink, and you didn't cause Maggie to have a miscarriage. You also didn't make me forget the insulin, and you certainly weren't the reason Maggie's fiancé was away on business and not with her." I feel his forehead fall against my shoulder.

"You aren't the reason anyone died," he whispers.

Finally, I am able to move my body. I turn and look at him.

"You think it's your fault?" I ask.

He sighs. "I didn't cause the accident; I had nothing to do with the choices your mother made that night. That was her fault. But, I had been instructed to take care of Maggie and I accepted that responsibility. Had I done what was asked of me I would never have been on that road that night."

"And you would never have saved me," I say, softly.

"No, I would never have been able to save you." He turns on the water and lays me back so that my head is in its stream. He washes away the soap, he washes away my blame. But he wears his like a mask. He lives with it.

"I would have died." I lift up and bring my hand around the back of his neck. "What a fucked up world. One life for another."

He nods.

"No wonder you hated me... or hate me still." I look down and watch the bubbles begin to pop.

He lifts my chin so that my eyes are level with his.

"I don't hate you, although I did for a long time. But, it's myself I hate, it's my choices I hate. But, Bella, I made my bed."

I can't help it; I wrap my arms around him and sob. "You don't lie alone, Edward, I won't let you."

He rubs tender circles on my back and rocks and hushes away my tears until the water becomes too cold to sit in it any longer.

.

.

.

Edward dresses in jeans and a white button-down shirt. The man can make a burlap sack look sexy. He pulls out some sweats and a t-shirt for me and starts helping me to get dressed.

"I can do it," I say.

"I know, but I want to help you." He smiles and I relent.

When we're dressed he walks to the bathroom to retrieve a brush. "Turn around," he orders kindly.

I furrow my brows, but do what he asks. He sits behind me and starts brushing my hair. Oh, it feels amazing.

There's a knock at the door and Edward tells them to enter.

"Mr. Cullen." Alec's voice fills the room.

"Yes," Edward says without halting his movements.

"Lauren is calling, she says she needs to talk to you. It's business, Sir."

Edward huffs. "Tell her I will call her back in ten minutes; I need to get Jasper in on the call."

"Alright Mr. Cullen," he says and I hear the door close lightly.

"I am going to take this in the library. Carmen will come up and sit with you." He shifts so that he can see me. "I won't be long."

"I don't need anyone sitting with me."

"I know... I just..." he fumbles.

"Can I come with you?" I ask, taking him by surprise.

"What? Downstairs?"

I nod. "I would love to read but I don't have any books of mine here. I won't utter a word, I promise."

His eyes linger on my face for a bit, then his eyes soften and he smiles. "Why not." He gets up and holds out his hand. Really?

I take it and we lazily stroll down to the library.

We separate when we enter and I wander straight to the books. I don't really know what it is I'm looking for, but I'll know it when I see it. My finger slides along the spines of the books as I read each one.

I hear Edward's voice and I stop and listen.

"Jasper, Lauren, are you both connected?"

"Yes Sir," a woman says. That must be Lauren.

"I'm here," Jasper's voice sounds exactly as it did at the banquet.

I continue down the row of books and I come upon the Tennessee Williams collection. Sure enough there are one, two, three, four, five Sweet Bird of Youth books. Oh God!

I pull one from the shelf and start flicking through it.

I jump when I hear Edward slam his hand down.

"I don't give a flying fuck what Eleazar says. My company does not answer to the Board. If he's threatening you with such things, Lauren, then I will go to Carlisle with it," he snaps.

I keep my eyes on the book but I can't focus on what I am looking at.

"Well you might want to do that," Lauren says. "And just today two other phantom companies made themselves known."

"Fuck," Edward spits.

"What are the names that show up?" Jasper asks.

"Uhm...one is Gregor and Sheen Organization; it looks to be some sort of a collections agency. And the other is called Some Seams Advertising," she says.

I let out a lone laugh; I don't mean to make myself known. But I'm sure any minute Edward will see the humor in it all. But no, nothing.

"I can kill Gregor and Sheen, I have dealt with them before. But Some Seams they must be new. I will have to delve in and see what I can find. I'm sure I can find them," Jasper responds.

"You can't," I say but instantly cover my mouth. "Sorry," I whisper and start to tip toe out of the library.

"Wait," Edward shouts.

Damn. I turn. "I'm sorry, Edward, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. The voices they echo in here and..."

He holds up a hand. "It's fine, what did you mean?"

"About what?"

"Some Seams, have you heard of them?" Edward asks.

"Of course I have," I say and suddenly I realize the joke is indeed on them.

"Who are they?" Lauren's voice chimes in.

"It's one of the companies James; I mean Mr. Holmes deals with. I shouldn't say deals with," I chuckle.

"Wait, it's one of James clients?" Jasper asks.

"No, not really. It's a small business he started up last year when I started as his PA. It's a clever name, Some Seams, James Holmes. _Some_ he gets from Holmes, _Seams_ is pulled from James." I shrug. "I thought it was clever anyway."

"Whoa, you worked with this client?" Lauren asks.

"If you mean did I work with my boss, then yes."

"So you know all about it?" Edward asks.

"Yes, I doubt James even knows I figured it out." I sigh.

"Why?" Jasper asks.

"Because he never told me it was his, I figured it out."

Edward smiles. "And do share with the rest of the class how you figured it out."

"Well, one day some invoices came across my desk. The CEO of Some Seams Advertising simply reads JHL. I didn't think much of it. But then the signatures were identical to James'. It wasn't rocket science." I sit on the sofa with my book.

Edward's eyes fall to the book I chose and his smile fades. I clutch it to my chest and shift my gaze away from his.

"What can you do with this Jasper?" Edward asks.

"A lot. Miss Swan, do you have access to those files?" he asks.

"Uhm.." I look at Edward. "They are on my computer at work."

"I can get them," Edward says.

"You'll draw attention to it if you walk in there and sit at Miss Swan's desk and start typing away," Lauren says, and I can practically hear her eyes rolling.

"Thank you, Lauren, I didn't realize that," Edward says sarcastically.

"Well, I can get them," I say.

Silence fills the air.

"Actually, that's brilliant," Jasper says.

"What?" Edward snaps.

"I'm guessing that James' company is the mother ship for all of the companies. If Miss Swan can get her hands on the Some Seams file I wonder what others she will have access to." He sounds so excited but by the look on Edward's face, it will be a hard sell.

"Edward?" I call to him but he looks to be miles away.

"Mr. Cullen," Lauren yells.

"I'm here," he grunts.

"Do you need me to go back there?" I ask.

I had pretty much resigned myself to the fact that I wasn't going back to work for James again. But, maybe if I can help Edward, I can feel like I've done something good for him instead of feeling like all I've brought him, are painful memories and heartbreak.

"Were you going to quit?" he asks as he walks over to me.

"I figured you weren't going to be alright with me going back."

"We agreed that you would be allowed to work, I can't forbid it at this point. The choice is yours but, Bella..." He sits and takes my hand. "It's too dangerous for you to be poking around."

"I won't, I promise. I can just be more observant. I can copy all the files on Some Seams, and see if there are any others that stand out. I won't get involved with the nitty-gritty." I try and smile to reassure him, but Edward is too smart for that.

"Jasper, Lauren, I will call you back in a few. Jas, make sure you block those companies for now. Give me an hour," he says without taking his eyes off of me.

"Okay, talk to you in a bit, bye," Jasper says before he hangs up.

"Bye," Lauren says and hangs up.

"Bella, not more than a few hours ago you couldn't even speak, I'm not throwing you to the wolves. I can get around this another way. I have many means of extracting information out of James' company." He sounds resolute, but it would take forever his way, I'm sure of it.

"I don't doubt that you do, Edward, and I am sure in time you can get the info out, but I can get it quicker. I'll be okay. Let me help you. Maybe it's my turn to save you." I smile gently at him.

He cups my cheek in my hand. "I want to let you, I do, but..."

"It's not your choice," I whisper and turn my head and kiss his palm.

"Bella, look, there is a lot more you need to know... This is dangerous and..."

I place my finger over his lips. "You'll tell me everything I need to know. We have time right? You have me for a year, I'm not going anywhere. I'll get what you need me to get and I'll get the hell out of there and never look back."

His face is full of seriousness.

In an attempt to lighten the mood I say, "You might need to give me a reference though when our time is up, so that I can get a job."

He screws his eyes shut and his nostrils start to flare. When his cheeks start to pink I realize he is about to blow.

"Edward? What is it?" I scoot closer to him and grip his face.

"We don't have time," he grumbles.

"Of course we do, I can get that stuff out in less than a week. Give me a month and I'm sure I can get the rest, I'm pretty good at what I..."

"No, I mean, you don't have time." He hangs his head.

"What do you mean? Oh." It starts to dawn on me what he is saying. "Are you canceling the bid? I mean, I can understand why."

His eyes shoot open and his face is a mixture of confusion, anger and devastation.

"No, Bella, I'm not cancelling the bid."

"Oh, okay, well good." I smile and revel in the relief I feel.

"Look, there are things you need to know. I need to tell you; but not today. You've had a really traumatizing few days. I want you to talk to someone professional and then..."

"What?" I interrupt. "A therapist?"

"Yes. You need to. I need to know that you can handle the rest of it."

"I'm telling you I can; don't you trust that I know myself?" I'm finally feeling something else other than self-loathing and it's refreshing.

"Did you know you were going to have a panic attack and pass out?" he asks.

"No, but in all fairness that was different." I defend myself.

"Is it? How? You have no idea what it is I am going to tell you."

I let out a breath. "Fine," I breathlessly say. "I'll give you forty-eight hours to tell me. I can tell Rose that I need the time. That gives you until Thursday morning to spill it all. I want it all out in the open before Friday."

"Your birthday," he says.

"Yeah."

"Saturday." He looks at me.

"Huh?"

"I want you to have a perfect birthday, so give me until Saturday. If you decide after I tell you everything that you want to go back there I won't stand in your way. I'll let you help me without so much as a complaint."

I eye him suspiciously. "What if I hate you after Saturday? What if what you tell me is so terrible I don't want to be here with you?"

"If you are asking if I will cancel the bid? The answer is no. I need the entire year." He is matter of fact.

"Why?" I ask.

"Nope, I'm not spilling. Give me until Saturday, and you'll hopefully understand."

After a minute of silence, I agree.

I guess a call to Rose is in order. "Let me call Rose and tell her I won't be in for the rest of the week. She'll make sure James knows. After yesterday's display I don't think anyone will be surprised."

He nods and slips out of the room to give me some privacy.

I call Rose and inform her that I won't be in until Monday. Of course she isn't surprised. James actually called out today and tomorrow. She asks if Friday's birthday dinner is still on, I say yes, and she squeals with excitement.

I'm not looking forward to my birthday. But Rose lives for that shit. After I hang up I decide that I owe Alice an apology and maybe even an olive branch. I text her quickly and ask her if she and Jasper would like to come to the penthouse Friday night for dinner. Within ten seconds she responds, 'yes'.

At least it will be a stress free birthday.

**A/N:**

**Remember if this fic suddenly disappears off of FFN it is because they pulled it not me but you can follow me on word press where no matter what it will post there also (info is on my profile)**

**Also Teasers and pics on my Facebook group Cutestkidsmom's Fanfictions.**

**Fic Recs:**

**In Mates by Jonesn353402... Bella meets Edward while she is working at a prison... HOT Sexy sparks fly when they base their relationship solely on sex... Outside the prison walls they go their own ways and live their crazy lives. Can they find each other again? Read it!**

**Also...**

**The Workings OF Fate by RosieRathbone: Amazing story about the past meeting up with the present. Geekward alert! A beautiful little boy brings two people who knew each other once upon a time together. Will they find love? I love this story!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related!**

**HUGE thank you to my Salacious team, FoolforEdward, Eternally Edward's Girl and Katie Boberg. Without you three this wouldn't be happening so thank you.**

**I love all the reviews! They mean the world to me and I try to respond as best I can. I read them and I love them!**

**This is not an Angst fic but I admit there is angsty parts. FFN doesn't give you the option to pick more than 2 genres unless it's Hurt/comfort. Drama and Romance is the main 2 Genres. Just a warning to you all.**

Chapter 20

Since Tuesday, Edward has been my shadow. He hasn't been obnoxious about it, or even made me fully aware that he was there; but I suspected that he was. He's been working from the penthouse and eats each meal with me.

I promised him that I would not bother him for more answers until Saturday, so our conversations haven't been very deep. I told him all I know about Some Seams Advertising, and he briefly told me about how the company has become a leech to his companies. It's quite complicated and I'm not too sure what he's talking about, but I will get whatever information he needs to help him out.

Thursday night we fell asleep entwined. He held me so tightly and gently brushed his fingertips over my sensitive flesh. I wanted more from him and would have pushed for more; but I sensed from him a need to refrain until after we have spoken. I respected that a great deal.

So, now it's Friday...My birthday, oh joy.

"Wake up birthday girl," I hear Carmen say. I keep my eyes closed in the hope that she'll get the hint and leave the tea and go.

"I know you are awake, Bella, I saw you flinch." She chuckles.

"Damn," I mutter into my pillow.

"Oh, now, now it's a wonderful thing to celebrate one's birth. I made your favorite breakfast." I feel the bed dip and her hand on my shoulder. "It's raspberry waffles with chocolate syrup topped with glazed pecans," she says in a singsong voice.

Double damn. I peak over the fluffy pillow. "Honey glazed?" I ask.

She nods. "With a dash of sugar."

I sigh and sit up. "I'm sold, be down in a minute." I hop up and head into the bathroom.

After a quick shower, I dress in a pair of skinny blue jeans and simple white t-shirt. Everyone is coming later so I can change before they arrive.

I practically skip downstairs. My grin widens as the aroma of Carmen's birthday breakfast promise fills the air.

Opening the door, I'm greeted by a kitchen filled with people and laughter. I stop dead in my tracks.

Edward turns and when he sees me he smiles impossibly bigger and walks toward me.

"Happy birthday, Bella." He kisses my lips sweetly.

"Thank you," I say and take his hand.

"I thought since it's your birthday that we could all have breakfast together," he says as he holds out a chair for me.

"Really?" I look at Alec, Jake, Carmen and then Edward.

"We all need to eat, Bella, and it's your birthday, do you think we'd make you eat alone?" Alec says, and rolls his eyes.

Carmen begins to place the food on the table. On top of my sugar filled food, she also places scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and hash browns down.

"Geez, Carmen, what time were you up? I ask with wide eyes.

"Five." She shrugs.

I fill my plate with waffles, sprinkle the pecans on top and drizzle the chocolate syrup on them. I can practically hear my taste buds chanting "gimme."

I cut off a piece and place the perfect bite into my mouth.

"Mmm," I moan. After I swallow I continue my praise. "My God woman, these..." I point to my food. "Are delicious."

As my eyes scan the table I see everyone staring at me in amusement. I stop when I see Edward's face. It's got a slightly disgusted tinge to it.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." He shakes his head and places some egg into his mouth.

"Here." I hold out a forkful of waffle to him. "Eat it," I demand.

He shakes his head. "No way, that is pure sugar, Bella, and totally unhealthy."

I snort. "It's one bite, you won't die."

He looks from the waffle to me and back to the waffle.

"Oh come on you big baby," I say with a smirk. "Are you chicken?"

He rolls his eyes but concedes. I watch his perfect lips wrap around the fork and my lady parts start to throb. Damn this man.

"So?" I look at him as he chews with closed eyes.

I can see in my periphery that everyone else is waiting too, like this is some big deal.

"Well..." He swallows. "I am fairly certain that my blood sugar just rose to about five hundred, and I'm about to bounce off the walls."

"Oh, please, did you love it?" I ask hopefully.

He smiles slowly. "It wasn't awful," he says.

I offer him some more but he holds up a hand. "Please, no more."

I laugh. "Alright, thank you for at least trying it, Edward."

"You're welcome." He quickly kisses my cheek and goes back to eating.

As I finish the last bite of my heavenly breakfast I begin to feel the sugar coursing through my veins. I could easily build a house with my bare hands.

"Thank you so much, Carmen, this breakfast was the best I have had in a really long time."

"You are beyond welcome," she says and begins to clean up.

"So, what would you like to do this morning?" Edward pulls out my chair and we walk out of the kitchen and through the penthouse.

"Can we go into the art room?" I ask, hoping my suggestion won't ruin his good mood.

He lets out a breath. "Okay," he says and we walk down the hallway.

He opens the door and ushers me in. The lights are dim and as usual, the air is slightly stuffy.

I walk to the corner of the room that exhibits Maggie's work. Edward doesn't walk with me but I feel him close behind me.

"She was so talented," I say as I look at a painting of the moon and a couple dancing below it. "Did all her work mean something?"

"Mean something?" he asks.

"Yeah, I can see emotion in all her work. You can't fake that," I say as I turn to look at him.

Sadness swims in his glorious eyes. "Probably," he whispers.

I hold out my hand and he takes it. "I've been thinking, Edward."

He chuckles softly. "That's dangerous."

"Ha ha ha, very funny." I roll my eyes.

"What have you been thinking about, Sweet Bird?"

I smile when I hear my nickname. The meaning of it is beyond intense. Its history is immense.

"Maggie." I look at his face again, and the crease in his forehead is very prominent.

"Of course you have," he says and looks down.

"When you did a background check on me, Edward, how far back did you go?"

Utter confusion paints his face. "What?"

"Did you look into my grandfather's history?" I ask.

"No."

"I see." I purse my lips.

"Why?" he asks.

"When my grandfather was seventy, his doctor diagnosed him with diabetes." I begin, and Edward's attention is peaked.

"He had a real hard time adjusting. One time, his blood sugar dropped so low he became very cantankerous, almost violent. He threw his alarm clock at my mother."

I pull Edward a little closer to me until I can feel his body heat mix with mine.

"He tried getting up, screaming that he hated us all and was going to the doctors to get new blood." I shake my head.

"He was incoherent, and freakishly strong. It took, me, my mom and dad as well as his neighbor to hold him down. But, Edward, do you know how we got his sugar up?"

"Insulin, of course," he says and I shake my head.

"Orange juice."

His brow furrows. "Why?"

"Insulin only works to lower your blood sugar, Edward. When I was eating my waffles this morning, I actually thought about how high my blood sugar was."

Edward's eyes shift as if he's thinking really hard and trying to piece something together.

"All Maggie needed to do was to swallow something with sugar. Preferably, orange juice, or milk, but really anything would do. From what you told me she didn't sound ornery when you spoke to her."

He shakes his head. "She wasn't."

"It wasn't your fault either, Edward, don't you get that. Had she been more educated about her diagnosis she would have known. The failure is on her doctor's part."

"But... everyone told me to get the insulin," he whispers in disbelief. "I thought..."

I lift up on my tiptoes and tenderly kiss his pouting lips.

"It wasn't your fault." I repeat it over and over to him until I see and feel him relax.

"How, after all this time did I... Did nobody know this or figure it out?" He looks me in the eye. "Not one Board member knew this?"

I shrug. "Maybe they did, but what good would that do? It couldn't bring her back," I say.

"All this time, Bella, I thought it was because I didn't get the insulin." He rubs a hand over his face. "All this fucking time," he shouts, making me jump.

"Edward, I told you, not to upset you, but to comfort you." I grip his waist and pull toward him. "Look at me," I say.

When he does I can see the tears dancing on the rim of his lids.

"She loved you, she never blamed you. She would want you to know this. She wants nothing but the best for you. Don't hate yourself, please."

Without warning he grabs my wrists and pulls me to him; his lips crash against mine letting his anger and his sadness flow from him to me. I absorb his pain as he did mine. He gives, I take and together, we surrender.

.

.

.

Around three o'clock I go and change. I opt for the little black dress approach. It's simple, elegant and comfortable. I choose a modest heel and twist my hair up loosely.

Edward finishes dressing a few minutes before me and sits on the bed wearing black pants, a charcoal gray button-down Gucci shirt and a sexy smirk.

"I know that look, Mr. Cullen," I say with a chuckle.

"Good, because I didn't want to have to explain to you in words what your legs do to my cock." I snap around and gasp at his candor.

"Edward, Jesus, you can't say shit like that."

He stands up and wraps his arms around my waist. "Why not Bella?"

"No, not happening, nope, come on," I actually whine. "I just got dressed.

He chuckles. "Fair enough, not yet." He slides his hand down and under my dress. His fingers glide up my leg toward my center.

"Edward," I say with a warning.

"What?" He's being playful. His thumb grazes my pussy and a shudder rolls through me. I grip his arms and my forehead falls forward against his chest.

The sound of the doorbell has Edward retreating.

"Saved by the bell?" he asks and winks. "Or maybe a rude interruption?"

I shake my head and try to gather my wits about me, and uncomfortably walk out of the bedroom with a laughing Edward behind me.

.

.

.

"Happy birthday," Rose screeches as I enter the foyer.

"Thanks, Rose." We hug fiercely.

I see a large, intimidating man behind her. He has piercing blue eyes, dirty-blonde, curly, short hair. More muscles than I have ever seen. His muscles have muscles. He shoots a big smile at me and my dread disappears when I see two of the most adorable dimples, ever.

"Oh, Bella, this is Emmett. Emmett, this is Bella."

He holds his hand out to me and I shake. He has a strong grip but he's clearly aware of his strength.

"Hello, and happy birthday," he says with a smile.

"Thank you." I turn to see where Edward is. When I can't find him I tell them I'll be right back.

I find him in the kitchen talking quietly with Alec.

"I can't ask them to leave Sir," Alec whispers.

"Not today, Alec, this is supposed to all come out tomorrow." Edward's voice is nervous.

"Edward?"

They both look at me with wide eyes.

"Bella, why are you in here. Go be with Rose," Edward says, with a forced smile.

"I came to get you." I hold out my hand. "Come on, meet Emmett."

He huffs but takes my hand. I don't miss the look that he and Alec share before we exit the kitchen.

"Everything alright?" I ask.

"Fine." he answers curtly.

"Okay," I say, disbelieving.

When we return I see Alice and Jasper have also arrived.

"Hello," I say.

Alice skips over to me and hugs me. "Happy birthday," she whispers into my ear.

We all go into the living room. I notice Edward is engaging everyone in conversation except for Emmett. I find it beyond rude and I start to feel a little bad for him.

"So, Emmett, what do you do for a living?" I ask, as I sip my Malibu Bay breeze.

"Security," he answers with a small smile.

"Oh he's being modest," Rose says with a scoff. "He works for a huge agency. Ever heard of Twilight Securities?"

I nod. "Yeah, they're big in the entertainment industry," I say.

"Yep, well my guy here is the head of the Chicago division." Rose has a proud smile on her face.

"Wow, Emmett, that's really impressive." I look over to Edward hoping he will make some comment, _any _comment about it...Nothing.

"So, the night you met Rose, were you working, or were you off?" I finish my drink and place my empty glass down.

"Uhm... I was off duty, not working I mean," he stammers.

"Great," I say with a smile.

Jasper and Emmett talk about computers and it's help in security and ... I have no idea, I tune them out and focus on Alice and Edward's stare down.

"What's going on?" I ask, and they both look at me with a small smile.

"Nothing, Bella, it's just..." he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "My lovely sister here, invited someone to your birthday dinner without asking you if it was alright."

"Oh, Edward, stop it, she has a right. Dad is in Vegas on business. She's all alone for the week. Would dinner kill you?" Alice snaps.

"It wasn't my call, Alice, it's Bella's. It's _her _birthday after all," Edward retorts.

"Whom are we talking about?" I ask.

"My Mother," Edward grumbles.

"Oh." I smile. "That's sweet of you Alice. Edward, it's fine, really, I would love to meet her."

"Bella, look you don't understand..." Edward starts to say, when Jake steps in the room.

"Esme Cullen has arrived sir," he says and a minute later the most stunning and elegant woman I have ever laid eyes on, enters.

Her caramel hair hangs loosely cascading over her shoulders. It has an old Hollywood look to it. She's dressed in an ivory satin and lace dress. She sweeps into the room like a breath of fresh air. I'm awestruck.

"Hello, Mom," Alice greets.

"Mother," Edward is once again short.

"Oh Alice, Edward, I have missed my angels," Esme says and her voice is as beautiful as she is.

"So glad you could make it," Jasper says as he kisses her cheek.

"Well, I keep hearing all about this Bella, I figured after all this time I should meet her, right?" She narrows her eyes at Edward briefly before turning her attention to me.

It surprises me a bit that she knows I'm Bella. She's never met Rose either. But then I realize. She knows me. I killed her daughter. No, my Mother killed her daughter. Oh God. I can feel the beads of sweat start to drip down my temples.

"And here she is." She walks toward me.

"Mother, come with me please." Edward tries to intervene.

"Oh stop that, Edward." she rolls her eyes. "I came today to celebrate right?" her false happiness is laced with hate. I can recognize it a mile away.

"Mom, would you like a drink." Alice hands her champagne, which Esme gladly takes and practically chugs.

Rose shoots me a look of shock.

"Where are my manners," Esme says. "A toast, yes?" She looks around the room.

Everyone nods and holds up their glasses.

"To, Bella, to her birth and to her survival. May she cherish each day as a gift." Her face drops and anger starts to seep through. "Because, it _is_ a gift."

When she finishes I can tell no one knows if they should drink to the ominous toast. But without taking my eyes off the scorned woman, I take a sip of champagne.

"There, now that wasn't too difficult, was it?" she asks.

"Enough, Mother!" Edward snaps and takes her arm.

"Don't you dare, Edward. You don't get to tell me when it's enough. Do you realize what's happening right now?" Angry tears fall down her face.

Rose immediately sits beside me and wraps her arm around me.

"Yes, Mother, actually I do," Edward says. I recognize this Edward. He's livid.

"You're celebrating _her_ life." She points to me.

"Yes, we are, and if you don't like it, then you need to go," he says a little softer.

Her hand immediately covers her mouth. "What?"

"You heard me," he growls.

"Edward," I say as I stand. "It's fine, let her speak."

"Sorry, Bella, you don't get a choice here," he spits, surprising me.

"Mrs. Cullen," I say, ignoring Edward's orders. "I know you hate me, I hate myself, but if we can maybe sit down and talk I would..."

"I don't give two fucks what it is that you want," she shouts. Her face is moist and red. I can't reason with her.

"I see," I whisper.

"That's it." Rose stands and blocks Esme's view of me. "I don't know what your damage is lady, but Bella's like a sister to me. I'm not going to sit here on a good day and listen to anyone bash her, let alone on her birthday."

"Rose!" Edward yells, forcing her to shut up.

"This is my Mother, show respect or leave." He glares at her.

Rose looks at Emmett who looks immensely torn. What's his deal?

"Fuck this." Rose turns to me. "Come on, Bella, let's go somewhere else." She grasps my hand.

"No!" Edward says and takes my other hand. "She stays."

"I'm not a ragdoll, people," I say.

"Bella, sit." Edward orders.

"It's her birthday, she has a right to have fun and not be around people who are going to shit all over her for no reason at all," Rose retorts.

"I have my reasons," Esme snaps.

This is turning into a huge disaster. Alice has her head in her hands and Jasper is trying to console her. Emmett has an angered expression, and Rose looks like she is about to claw Esme's eyes out.

Then there's Esme and Edward. Night and day, anger and shame. Who is what, is beyond me at this point.

"I... I can't, Edward, I'm sorry," I whisper and make a hasty retreat. I run past Alec and Jake in the foyer. When I reach the top of the steps I see Carmen.

"Come honey, let's go have a drink." She puts her arm over my shoulder and we walk into a small office.

"Where are we?" I ask looking around.

"This is Alec's office. Here." she hands me a Shock Top.

"Thank you," I say. I twist the top off and take a greedy pull.

"Mrs. Cullen doesn't mean what she says," Carmen says with a smile.

"It doesn't matter, she believes what she says is true." I shrug. "I accept that, Carmen."

"You know, it took me awhile to put everything together, but after I did you know what conclusion I came to?" she asks.

I shake my head.

"We only choose the paths we go down, we don't have control of the journey they lead us on. Bella, you chose to try and stop your Mother from making a huge mistake. That was a path you chose. Yours intersected with another's. You were an innocent in this, just as much as Edward was. Maggie..." she sighs.

"I never knew her, but what I know is that she was in a very precarious situation..."

I hold up my hand. "Please, don't. If you tell me anymore, you put yourself at risk of a wrath you don't deserve."

"Whose?"

"Edward's," I say.

"I know he has plans to tell you things tomorrow. It is why I have been instructed to take the day off. But, Bella, you need to understand. There are so many layers to this story. With each one that is peeled back, another is revealed until there is nothing left, but emptiness."

I nod, and sip my beer. "I know," I whisper.

A knock on the door interrupts our conversation. She opens it and a remorseful and tired looking Edward enters and immediately falls to his knees in front of me. His head burrows into my lap.

"I'm sorry," he says, muffling his words.

I run my fingers through his hair. "Stop, it's not your fault. Your mother is hurting."

He shakes his head and grips my hips.

"Edward?"

He slowly lifts his head to look at me.

"She's warranted in her anger."

"No she isn't," he spits.

"You hated me for years, until we figured it all out."

"I never hated you," he whispers. "I thought I hated you. I... I never...I."

"Shh, tomorrow." I lean down and brush my lips against his.

He nods. "Tomorrow," he repeats.

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

"I sent them home." He sighs. Rose said she'd call you. Bella, I have to tell you something about Emmett."

"Tomorrow," I say again and smile. "Whatever crumbling walls there are left to come down will have to wait until tomorrow, please?"

He nods. "Fine." He stands up and offers me his hand. "I'd like to give you your birthday gift."

I offer him a small smile. "Present?"

"Yes, come." I let him guide me out of the room. I realize Carmen must have slipped out at some point. I need to remember to thank her.

He takes me to our bedroom and he sits me down on the bed.

"I didn't know what to buy you." He starts. "So I didn't."

Okay, now I'm confused.

He opens a drawer and pulls out a small black velvet box and hands it to me. I watch as he walks backwards until the back of his legs hit a chair and he sits down.

I eye the box, take a deep breath and open it.

For a minute I can't believe my own eyes. Nestled on a cushion of velvet, are my mother's engagement ring and both her and my father's wedding bands. What the fuck?

My eyes snap up to him. "How did you find these? They were stolen."

He shakes his head. "Tomorrow," he whispers in the dark. "It's the closest thing I can do to bring your parents to you on your birthday, Bella. Please just accept them without question. Just for today."

My finger rubs over the cold metal of the rings. He promised me, he would give me the world, and for one night, for one moment, he's done just that.

"Thank you, Edward," I say in a shaky voice.

"You're welcome, happy birthday Sweet Bird."

**A/N:**

**Again I remind you all if the story is pulled it posts on WordPress also. Link is on my profile.**

**Join me on twitter Cutestkidsmom or FB Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction.**

**Hope you are still with me during this story :)**

**Fic Recs:**

**Corruptive Seduction by ZenOne (New Fic) summary reads One thousand dollars to start over and her freedom, if Isabella is successful at seducing the town priest. It seemed an easy enough task to do, but months have gone by and the man has shown no sign of breaking at all. Will he finally give in to temptation? Drabble fic updates every week**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer~ I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**Thank you to my awesome BETA'S FoolForEdward and Eternally Edward's Girl. This was a very complex chapter to write and they were amazing and got me through it. Also thanks to Katie Boberg my prereader, she always encourages me to do more and do it better then the first time.**

***To the guest reviewer who said that in chapter 19 I said Maggie suffered from High blood sugar while in chapter 20 Bella's grandfather was said to have low blood sugar I suggest you re read. Also, I am correct in how to handle a person in either situation. I suffered from gestational diabetes twice and my sister was diagnosed with type 1 diabetes at age 12. I have medical reference if you want to see it let me know.**

**Without further ado, here is what you all have been waiting for...**

Chapter 21

I love the way the light hits the diamond in my mother's engagement ring. I remember when I was little and she would be washing the dishes in the sink, the sun would stream through and catch the facets of the brilliant stone. Tiny rainbows would dance across the ceiling and the walls. She would carry on like nothing was happening, but to me it was like all the love she and my dad had, was making itself known. I knew then and I know now; _that_ is what I want.

"Oh, hi, how long have you been up?" Edward's voice echoes through the kitchen.

"For about an hour; I couldn't sleep."

He sighs. "Yeah, you tossed and turned quite a bit last night." He fixes his coffee and turns toward me. His eyes lock on mine as he silently drinks.

"How do we do this?" I ask, and I know he understands what I'm asking.

"Well, I think it's best that we are comfortable." He sits next to me. "I know what it is I have to tell you, so it probably seems to you that I'm in control of this conversation. On the contrary, in fact you hold the power here. I have no idea how you are going to react; I only know how I'd react."

I nod. "Fair enough," I say as I slip my mother's ring into my pocket.

"I won't ask you to promise me anything, Bella. I hope that you will let me explain at least." His words are so sincere and I can see the worry lines begin to form on his forehead and around the corners of his eyes.

"I'll hear you out, regardless of how awful it is. I promise I won't run away. But that doesn't mean I'll want to be here afterwards."

"I'm fully aware of that, Bella, and we can talk about that after."

We sit in silence for a while. I let him finish his coffee before I start.

"Should we go to the library? It _is_ our Q and A hang out." I chuckle and he gives me a smile and a nod.

"Great, I'll meet you in there," I say and walk out and head into the library

.

.

.

"Like I said, Bella, I know what I need to tell you. What I don't know is where to start." He nervously pushes his fingers through his hair.

I pull out my parents' rings and gently place them on the table. "I think a good place to start would be how you got these."

He looks at them and nods. "Alright."

He sits back and crosses his legs so that the ankle of his right leg is resting on the knee of his left.

"You know I have known about you for five years."

I nod.

"Well, I watched you, all the choices you made, the friends you encountered and I always took an interest in those who got extremely close to you."

"Why?" I ask.

He holds up his hand. "I'll get to that part."

"Okay." I scoot back and try and get comfortable.

"Anyway, when you met Mike Newton, I did a background check on the guy." He rolls his eyes. "Not the greatest choice of a man, but very convenient for me."

"Convenient how?" I ask.

"He was a gambler, Bella, big time. He racked up quite a tab with the Scozzi brothers." He scratches the little bit of stubble on his chin.

"How did I not know?" Seriously, how did I not realize this?

"That is where I came in," he says and takes a deep breath. "I met Mike one night at a bar he frequented. I persuaded him to do some work for me."

"You persuaded? What kind of work?"

"I needed you to be here, with me. But I knew enough about you to know that you wouldn't accept a shit offer. I needed..." He sighs. "I needed you to need me."

"I'm confused," I say.

He squeezes his eyes shut. "I paid off Mike's debt and in exchange I had him remove all of your belongings from your apartment and make it look like he took them. I then sent him out of the country with one million dollars in his pocket."

Slowly I'm realizing what I'm hearing. "You... This." I point to the rings. "It's a game?"

"No," he snaps. "Not a game, God, no. I had to, Bella, you weren't safe. You know you would never have come," he defends.

"I wasn't safe from what? What am I not safe from?"

He bravely leans toward me and takes my hand. I let him.

"From Eleazar."

"Elaborate, Edward!" I spit.

"He's let his misunderstandings dictate his choices. He places blame wrongly. Because he walks around with a belief that is false, it has endangered your life."

"Stop pussyfooting around, Edward, spit it out," I say angrily.

"He wants you dead," he says in a rush. His face immediately flashes to regret.

"Dead?" I whisper.

"I was perfectly fine with watching over you from afar, Bella, I was. I wanted all of this to just pass. I hoped that I could get Eleazar to back off but..."

"You had to intervene?" I interrupt.

"I really did, he's running on his own here. When he hired someone to kill you I called Mike and told him to leave you with nothing. The people I hired to watch you twenty-four-seven informed me that you were at Mercer. That was when I swooped in."

My head starts spinning. Hitman? Did I hear that right?

"Why am I still alive?" I look at him. "I have been in Eleazar's face, yet I breathe, why?"

"When I made you my bid, I made the Board aware. It made Eleazar's plan much more difficult to execute. Your death would be noticed now."

"So, it is just Eleazar who wants me to die?"

He nods.

"Keep talking, Edward, you are leaving a lot of blank spots," I say as I slip my hand out of his grasp.

His eyes dart to our now disconnected hands.

"Five years ago, when the accident happened and the police arrived, I phoned Aro. I knew my Father would not be of any help, and Eleazar, trust me, he would definitely not have been helpful." His face begins to pale.

"The reason there is no mention of my name on that police report is because Salacious is _that_ powerful. The reason you were not held responsible and why no charges were pressed, regardless of their validity, is because Salacious is _that_ powerful."

I sit and listen, fearing if I speak I will say something that will make me spiral into a fit of rage.

"Aro ordered the situation to basically be put on hold. The police removed you from any suspicion on Aro's orders." He presses his hands together and places them close to his mouth.

"A week later, Eleazar came forward and asked the Board for a private ruling. They granted it to him. He was livid that Aro had let you off the hook with the police. So, the Board granted him his hearing."

"Wait," I interrupt. "Why is Eleazar so hell bent on my demise?"

He takes a deep breath. "He was Maggie's fiancé, and the baby's father."

I swear my heart shatters and falls to pieces before me. Of course! He couldn't hold my mother responsible, but he needed someone to blame.

"He wanted the Board to do what?" I choke out.

"He wanted you terminated for the death of Maggie." He inches toward me again, but this time I pull away.

"The Board refused his request. It was Carlisle actually, who spoke on your behalf. He said he agreed with Aro for his fast decision-making with the police. They didn't want your records tainted with the tragedy. You were applying to colleges; this needed to be locked away. He too, did not hold you responsible. Since Carlisle was Maggie's father, the Board took his statement to hold more power than Eleazar's." He spoke fast, but clearly. I could see his words were painful to speak, but he had to get it out.

"So he what? For five years he just what, followed me?"

"Bella, I watched you, I made sure Eleazar never touched you." I can see the truth there, covered in years of deceit. Granted, it is deceit I did not know existed, but still.

"And James?" I ask figuring I may as well get all the answers.

"When you graduated you began applying for jobs. Companies kept refusing your resume. Not because you weren't qualified, Bella, it was because it was orchestrated that way."

"Of course it was." I slap my leg. "How very Sun Tzu of him."

He furrows his brow.

"The path of least resistance? They basically cleared the way for me to walk right into James' company and his hands."

He nods. "Exactly, that's how I knew Eleazar was up to something. I was informed of the hit through contacts."

"Why didn't the Board get involved? I mean, if they ruled why didn't he follow their edict?" I ask shocked.

"Eleazar was doing this behind their backs, Bella. Like me, he is powerful alone but with the Board he is equally as unstoppable. They don't support his thinking so he is on his own."

"You said Eleazar is the only one who wants me dead. What about James? Where does he stand?" I look at him with desperate eyes.

"Maggie's child was an heir to a great many things. The firstborn child to the new generation of Salacious. By proxy he would have been offered Presidency. Grandson of the current President, and me, well if I took the position then I would be inclined to offer it to him. James isn't a fan of any of that."

"So, he doesn't want me dead? Maybe he can help me, maybe he wants to stop his father..."

"No," Edward interrupts. James hated Maggie's baby, and I imagine a lot of relief came to him when she miscarried. But, James' hatred is for me and because you are my current bid and possible link to my taking the seat as President, you are a threat."

My head is pounding. Am I mad? Hell yes. But what do I do? I can't run out of here, because if I do I will die. If I stay will I die?

"You say that Maggie was such an amazing woman, why would she attach herself to such an awful man?" I choke slightly. My emotions are having an internal battle. My heart wants to let me weep, my brain needs the information.

"He bid on her," he says angrily.

"But I thought all siblings could choose." I remember Alice telling me that.

"She did, and when Abrogation came, she chose not to." He shakes his head and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Why?" I whisper.

"She would say he was a good man. His wife passed away when James was three. He was alone and would bid whenever he could. She believed she could wake him up." He shrugs. "At least that's what she told me when I asked her."

"And her pregnancy?" I ask through numb lips.

"Accidental, but Eleazar proposed and she accepted. Maggie told me she loved him and that this child was the awakening he needed to let his heart heal again." He hangs his head and his shoulders slump slightly.

I want to console him, but at the same time, I don't.

"She would have suffered anything for anyone just to see light return to their eyes. Her sacrifices were always made with a smile and utter acceptance," he says.

"Martyr," I murmur.

Edward nods. "Yes."

"I feel like a marionette, all the decisions I made all these years, were they even mine?" I ask out loud, but I don't want an answer. "When James and daddy demented weren't pulling the strings, you took them in hand." I shoot Edward an unwavering look of anger.

"Please, don't look at it like that," he pleads.

"How should I look at it? I mean no offense here, Edward, but while I'm safely tucked away in the Penthouse Of Lies, Rose is out there exposed. What's stopping Eleazar from going after her?"

Edward's face tells me that there is more to this.

"What now?" I snap.

"I thought the same thing, Bella. I wanted to make sure Rose would be okay. She's your family." His face is contorted with so many feelings. Agony, sadness, fear.

"So, you were watching her too?"

He nods. "The night that you were attacked at Mercer..."

"Don't you fucking dare say that you were behind that?" I stand up and glare at him.

"No, I had no part in that, come on, Bella. I am a lot of things; an abuser is not one of them."

I agree. He has a temper and a possessive nature, but he wouldn't hurt me. This much I believed. I know there is a part of me that is being stupid.

"Emmett, he uhm..."

That's it; it's literally all I can take.

"Fuck you!" I shout. "You fucking asshole, son of a bitch," I scream so loud Edward flinches.

"Bella, I had to make sure she was safe."

"She's falling in love with him you insensitive jerk."

"What?" he asks.

"This is her heart you're messing with. She loves me like I'm 'it' for her because I _am _Edward. She doesn't trust people. For the first time she's opened herself up to someone, and it's a show? A fucking game for Salacious' enjoyment?" I can feel my blood boiling.

"All those words you spewed to me about lavishing me with anything I ever dreamed of. And the beautiful compliments, they were all lies. I... I..." I hiccup-cry. No heart, don't fail me now.

"Bella..."

"I hate you!" I scream.

His face falls and his shoulders slump. I know I've hurt him. But what about me? I wish I'd been arrested five years ago, I wish I got to decide where my life took me. But, no; I'm a pawn in a great game of chess.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Please, hear me out."

"No, I have heard enough right now Edward. I honestly can't think of anything else that you can say that can hurt me more. I beg of you, stop." With that, my tears fall and what's left of my shattered heart disintegrates into dust.

I turn and start to walk out of the library.

"Don't go," he whispers.

"Don't worry, Mr. Cullen, I will be upstairs in _our_ bedroom, ripe for the fucking or whatever it is you really want me here for." My words are meant to cut. I hope it slices deep.

He doesn't say another word, and lets me go.

I think of Rose as I climb the stairs. I have to tell her, she deserves to know but I don't want her to kick Emmett out and expose herself to getting hurt, or worse, killed.

I enter the room and slam the door shut.

I'm so tired of feeling like shit.

.

.

.

Three hours... I have been staring at the ceiling for three hours. My heart still aches. My mind still races. I turn my head and see the decanter of cognac along with two crystal tumblers, which are kept on a side table. Yes!

I push my spent body toward the poison that will allow me reprieve from my turmoil. Grabbing a glass, I pour it and chug. It burns, but I welcome the discomfort, it tells me that I'm not in a nightmare, and this is my reality.

I pour another... and another... and another. I lose count. The salvation is gone.

I walk out of the bedroom and wobble down the stairs. I know there is more alcohol in this house of shame. I slip down the stairs and laugh when I realize I didn't fall on my ass.

"Bella?"

I turn when I hear my name. Alec is standing there with his arms crossed.

"Yep," I say emphasizing the p.

"What are you doing?" he asks as he advances toward me.

"Looking for liquor." I totter past him to the kitchen.

"I think you've had enough." He follows me, but lucky for him he knows not to stop me.

"Good thing I have my own mind and I can make my own calls." I turn with wide eyes. "Oh wait, are you pulling one of my strings too?"

"What are you talking about?" he asks as he shadows my unsteady movements.

"Don't." I point and slur. "I know it all, all of it, so don't."

He understands. I can see that much through my drunken haze.

"He told you?" he says in disbelief.

"Yes, all of it. I'm a killer didn't you know? Oh, and Eleazar wants me dead, Rose is about to have her heart stomped on and the last five years of my life was a lie. I bet you don't even like me Alec. I bet Edward makes you be nice to me." I narrow my eyes at him.

"No one can make me like anyone. I admit I wasn't too fond of you at first. But, I knew who you were, going into this deal. You needed Mr. Cullen."

"You made me think I was saving him." I scoff and start looking through the cabinets.

"Bella, look…"

"And when did you decide you were going to start calling me Bella?" I ask.

"I..." He clearly didn't realize he was doing it. "I don't know."

I smirk. "Meh, whatever, it doesn't matter. I'll be dead soon most likely."

"Over my dead body," Alec snaps.

"Mmmhmm yeah yeah, I don't want to hear it, chivalry is dead." I pull out a bottle of vodka from the freezer. "Ah ha!"

"You need to give Mr. Cullen time," he says.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch Alec. I told Edward I wasn't leaving. I should though." I shrug. "Maybe I will, I dunno." I twist open the bottle and take a swig.

"It's dangerous," Alec says.

"No worries, I won't let myself get alcohol poisoning." I chuckle.

"No, I mean the situation. Did Mr. Cullen also inform you that Eleazar is going to the Board again?"

I remove the bottle from my lips and shake my head.

"He wants a separate hearing over the baby now. He might get his wish. He's a powerful man who holds even more powerful secrets that could crumble the Society. He's seeking a bargain. Bella, you need to stay sharp. Be mad at Mr. Cullen, fine. But, be smart. Be aware." He then walks out leaving me to my pity party.

What the hell am I going to do now? I slump down in a seat and rest my head on the cold marble tabletop. "What a mess," I mutter.

"I completely agree," a familiar sweet female voice says.

I look up and come face to face with the two people I know I can't handle right now... Edward's parents.

**A/N: Okay, my big girl panties are on, let me hear it. I prefer no hate but you will do what you do :)**

**OH one more thing... I can't answer guest reviews or from people who disable their PM's sorry : (**

**Loving everyone's reviews I try to respond to as many as I can *hugs***

**Fic Recs:**

**The Naked Guy Upstairs by AngryBadgerGirl (COMPLETE) He is a doctor who lives upstairs and she is a literature major. They both need a favor and are willing to help each other out.**

**Adagio by Sparrownotes24 A romantic and suspenseful drabble. She is a gifted pianist he is too and also her teacher. Love was inevitable, jealousy from the outside world threatens to crumble their happiness**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer~ I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**Big thank you to my BETA's Eternally Edward's Girl and FoolforEdward for being amazing as always xoxo And squishy hugs to Katie Boberg my fantastic prereader ILY.**

**Most of you saw it Bella's way in the last chapter. The majority surprisingly thought she should leave, others thought just right, and I think I could count on one hand how many of you thought Bella was wrong so that's good.**

**Without further ado I give you our dear sweet Edward :)**

Chapter 22 ~EPOV~

"I hate you." It's all I can hear long after she walked away, leaving me in the library. Does she really think I only want her here for sex? I mean, yeah I admit I'm addicted to the way she feels, smells and tastes, but that's not all that this is about for me.

She actually handled it better than I would have. She didn't leave, as promised, I just wish she had given me the opportunity to tell her why I even bothered to save her at all, and why I continue to.

I step out of the library and stop at the bottom of the stairs. I want to climb them, crash through the door and make her feel everything that she does to me. I grip the banister until my knuckles turn white. I almost give in, when my phone buzzes in my pocket.

I grunt in frustration and pull the phone out. "Hello," I spit.

"Son?" Carlisle's voice responds to my angry tone with shock.

"Hello father, sorry I snapped, how are you?"

"What has you so upset?" His voice drips with worry.

I take a seat on the bottom step, not even bothering to walk to a chair or a couch. I'm spent and to be honest I know that if Bella wants to leave, she'll have to get past me here first.

"I told her Dad," I whisper into the phone.

"What?" His voice rises slightly. I know I can't handle anymore arguing for the day.

"Yeah, and before you tell me I'm stupid, I had to. Things are getting far too dangerous. Keeping her in the dark for any longer will get her killed. I need her aware," I answer curtly.

"Let me guess, she packed up and left?" he asks.

"No, she is currently in the bedroom, doing what I don't know but she's here, at least." I still can't believe she hasn't stormed off.

"Really?" He lets out a lone chuckle.

"Dad... I..." I hang my head and sigh.

"Oh son, give her time."

"I can't," I say angrily. "Time is something neither of us have."

"The Board has received Eleazar's request for a hearing. I'm trying to push it back for as long as I can. Aro is not happy about the request and this can work out quite well for Bella."

"How do you figure?" I ask.

"Aro's decision was questioned once when Eleazar came forth about Maggie. Now, he is doing it again. It's wearing thin. Therefore, it's also angering Caius as he supports his brother. If they are irritated they'll likely not see it Eleazar's way." He sounds so sure.

"He has leverage, father, you know this," I grunt.

"Edward, relax! For five years you have been wound tighter than a guitar string. Bella is there with you, she's safe. Look, Edward, you fulfilled a promise the night you pulled Bella from the car. Whatever guilt you harbor is no longer warranted. You don't owe her..."

I cut him off. "Don't tell me I don't owe her anything. I brought even more attention to her, the more interest I showed in her, the worse it got; you know this!"

He sighs. "Look, your mother and I are on our way over. Esme wants to apologize to her and I think maybe it's time Bella realizes that she is not alone in this."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, she's really angry," I say.

"She'll be angry tomorrow and the next day, and even a week from now. It's an emotion she can't control right now. I'm prepared for that. We'll be there in a little bit."

He doesn't give me a chance to protest. He hangs up. I text Alec quickly and ask him to come to the penthouse before slipping my phone back in my pocket.

Fifteen minutes later Alec arrives. The fact that he beat my parents here doesn't shock me at all.

"Thanks for coming, Alec, I know you and Carmen had a night out planned," I apologize.

"I take it that your day with Bella went badly?" He looks around, clearly looking for her.

"She's upstairs," I say as I run my fingers through my hair nervously.

"I won't let her leave, Sir, I promise."

I look up and see so much loyalty, truth and honor in his words.

"Thank you Alec."

"Of course, Sir, why don't you head into the library and have a drink." he says.

"Bella, she..." My eyes look up toward the bedroom.

"I'll stand here, she won't get past me."

I nod and give him a tight smile. I close the doors behind me when I enter the library. I pour myself a small glass of bourbon and sit in the armchair that's in front of the fireplace.

Memories of Bella flood my mind. The last time I sat here she came to me. The feel of her skin, her throbbing heat as her pussy clamped around my thrusting fingers, and her taste. God, her taste is like an addiction, I crave it.

I jump up, unable to stand the pain. As I walk around the room I suddenly realize that a piece of Bella touches everywhere I look in here.

"Fuck," I exclaim softly.

I slam the empty tumbler on a nearby table. I stare at the couch where just an hour ago she sat, her hand in mine; comforting me while I told her about the lies and manipulations that have been her life for the last five years.

I look to the door, where last she looked at me with her scornful eyes; so filled with hate and rage. Her gaze owned me in that moment. It's all I still see.

I think I'll call an interior decorator for this room.

A rap on the door draws my attention. A part of me hopes that it's Bella, another part, a more rational part, knows it's not.

I slide the door open and see my parents standing there, arm in arm.

"Hello," I say and swiftly turn on my heels to retrieve another drink.

"Edward, dear." My mother's voice is like nails on a chalkboard.

"I don't have anything to say to you Mother. I told you yesterday, your behavior was abhorrent. Bella doesn't deserve it, and to be honest I think your apology will fall on deaf ears today," I snap at her and her slight flinch doesn't even faze me.

"I know," her voice is meek. "I placed blame where it isn't meant to be."

"Yes, just like Eleazar," I spit.

"Do not compare me to that man." She points a finger in my face and glares. "I am nothing like him."

"Alright you two, can we sit down for a moment and talk?" Carlisle places one hand on Esme's shoulder and the other on mine.

"Fine." I pour my drink and sit on the couch, right where Bella did. Her aroma lingers here.

"Tell me what happened exactly," Carlisle asks.

So, I tell him all of it. From the moment I woke up this morning to Bella's scalding exit, just a while ago.

"I can't say I blame her," Esme says.

"Oh, so you're her personal cheerleader now?" I can't restrain myself.

"Edward, I'm sorry. But, you know what; through all this mess even at the time of Maggie's death all I have ever heard is that 'it's Society business.' I was her Mother, hell, I'm _still_ her mother, just as I am yours and Alice's, but to all of you it doesn't matter. So, when I saw Bella here I snapped. And now _she _has snapped. I don't blame her, not one little bit. If you want to sit there and make me out to be the bad guy, so be it. I have lived with so many emotions wallowing inside me; your anger toward me won't change me." She's on fire. She doesn't so much scream at me as such, rather she speaks with an authority I don't often hear her use.

"I despise every minute of this," I say. "I would love to mourn, heal and forget. But it's impossible. If we as a family can't work through this together, then we are a broken bridge. It will only take one weak board to crack it open and then we will all plummet into darkness."

"You're right," Carlisle says. "Your personal opinion of Bella doesn't matter, Esme. We need to band together and deal with the cards we are dealt."

Esme sighs. "I don't hate her, God dammit, I don't even know her."

"Then why don't you get to know her?" I ask.

She nods.

We talk for a little while longer about the entire situation. I fill my mother in on all of the things she doesn't know. A few times she cries and other times her face turns red with anger.

The sound of Alec's voice just outside the library halts our conversation. When I hear Bella's voice, my flesh erupts in goosebumps. Damn, even her voice makes me react.

Their voices trail off and I know Alec is keeping true to his word and isn't letting her leave. He's shadowing her.

"How about Esme and I go and talk to her?" Carlisle stands and grabs my arm. I hadn't even realized I was physically moving toward the sound of Bella's voice.

"I don't know," I say.

"How about you stand outside the kitchen. You can hear what we say so that you can have some semblance of control. And if we get her to where I think we can, then I will come and get you. Let's try and work this out." Carlisle gives me a warm, fatherly smile.

"Fine." I grit my teeth. I don't want to agree but I know it's for the best.

"Sir?" Alec says and I turn toward him.

"What's wrong?" Fear begins to crumble my resolve when I see him here and not with Bella.

"Bella is somewhat intoxicated at the moment and is currently sitting in the kitchen with a bottle of vodka."

I breathe a sigh of relief, oddly finding her inebriated state comforting compared to the alternative, which is her running out of the penthouse, screaming.

"Let us go talk to her." Carlisle raises his brow. It's a look I know well, he's determined and won't budge.

"Fine, but I'll be close by," I say with an equally pointed look.

I follow them and wait until the kitchen door closes to lean against the wall directly beside it. I slide down and rest my head against it.

"Oh great," I hear Bella say with a slight slur. "He called Mommy and Daddy to come and fix this? He can't deal with it alone?"

I shake my head at her impression of the situation.

"We are both aware of what transpired this evening, Bella. But we were not summoned by our son to come and remedy the situation," Carlisle says in a calm yet no nonsense tone.

"That's fantastic." Bella's voice is full of sarcasm. "I assume that you came to gang up on me with your all too-friendly wife then? You want to blame me for a moment five years ago too? Let me just stop you right there."

I hear what sounds like a bottle thud on the table. "I can't possibly feel shittier than I do right now, in this moment, so say what you've got to say," she says disdainfully.

"You are right to be upset at how I treated you, Bella. I was completely wrong and I apologize." Esme's voice is calming, nurturing.

"Apologize?" Bella asks.

"Yes. I never blamed you... Well... that's not true, I did, but it was misplaced. In truth I do blame your mother. But, Bella, I have been so mad for so long; even when Maggie was still alive." I hear a chair slide and I figure someone is either sitting down or getting up.

"You were mad at Maggie?" Bella's voice is tremulous.

"I was, her choices weren't always the best ones. She should never have accepted the bid presented to her by Eleazar." Esme sighs.

I hear clinking of glasses as she speaks.

"The night before the Abrogation, I begged Maggie to use it. I told her that no good would come of it. But, she told me that the bid was for a year and that maybe she could spend that year showing Eleazar that life was filled with wonderful things and not all dank darkness."

"So you were against the bid?" Bella asks.

"Of course," Esme answers. "I never harbored any ill feelings toward Eleazar until he bid for my firstborn. I never thought his intentions were pure. He always has a motive, and I think his then was to impregnate Maggie, provide an heir and live vicariously through it."

This is the first time I have ever heard my mother's thoughts on the matter, and I have to admit it makes perfect sense.

"That is so cold," Bella says.

"Bella, through the years the Society has changed. It has evolved with the times. But with change comes much disruption," My father says. "Salacious isn't all bad. I know a lot of our ways are unorthodox and we have abused our power in many ways. But, we _have _alsodone good."

"Have you?" I can hear Bella's voice rise.

"We have many charities we contribute to; we work with UNICEF, and at least a hundred other foundations. When I took the seat of President, I was desperate to turn Salacious into more than just a glorified escort service. I want our name to be synonymous with greatness. I want people to say the name and people link it to miracles, not fantasies."

"Then why didn't you?" Bella asks.

"I tried, I still do. But, when you are part of a board that likes things the way they are it's like trying to swim upstream, not impossible but difficult and exhausting," he answers.

"Must be frustrating." Bella's voice sounds muffled.

"Edward has my heart, my passion for making things better. He chose to start with you," Carlisle says.

"Then why not tell me from day one?" she retorts.

"He was in a state, he didn't think. He lost his sister and his nephew that night, Bella." My mother answers her calmly. "As time goes by you become comfortable with the walls you have built around yourself."

"He should have told me." Bella doesn't sound angry anymore and I literally can't sit here and listen any longer. I stand and walk through the door. Everyone turns and looks at me.

"You're right, I should have," I say. "I thought I was protecting you by handling it the only way I knew how. I'm so sorry; Bella, but I don't regret my intentions."

"Which are what exactly?" Bella stands, teetering slightly but regaining her footing.

"To keep you alive by any means necessary, and if you want to hate me, fine; but I will protect you from here or from wherever you decide to go." I cross my arms over my chest and stand my ground.

"I see," she says, as she slowly walks toward me. "And what if I don't want saving?"

"Too fucking bad," I growl.

She arches a brow, and purses her lips. "Really?"

"This isn't about a promise I made to my dying sister anymore, Bella, it's about doing the right thing. I will do that, even if you kick and scream." My hands slip into my pocket and I keep my face stoic.

"I don't like any of this," she says angrily. "But, I said I'd help you and in turn, it helps me. I'll go back to work on Monday, get the information you need and then we can figure out how in the hell we are going to clean up the mess one fucked up night five years ago caused."

"What?" I know my face has contorted into utter shock.

"I don't like you very much, Edward, but my father taught me something that at the time seemed stupid. But right now, standing in this spot looking at you, I realize the validity of his lesson."

"And what is that?" I ask curiously.

"Better the devil you know," she whispers as she stands a mere two inches from my face.

"So, I'm the devil?" I ask, bemused.

"Trust me, Edward, right now I feel like my soul is burning in hell. There are devils all around me. I'm making a choice for the first time in five years that will be my own and that is, to dance with the devil I know."

Bella holds up a hand to stop me from speaking.

"But know this, as soon as this bid expires, I don't want you to call me or contact me in any way, do you understand?" Her eyes bore into mine; straight to my heart making my body feel like it's shattering like candied glass.

"Fine," I say.

She nods and turns to Carlisle and Esme. "I do have a question for you, Carlisle."

"Oh?"

"How in the world would Eleazar be able to pin the accident on me? Edward told me that Aro put a stop to it but in any event, I wasn't driving that night."

He nods in understanding. "Seed of doubt. Eleazar is powerful. All it would take is a call to a D.A. or a Senator and they would have had you wrapped up in so much red tape it would have been ridiculous. The charges, whatever they may have been, would never have stuck. But it would have been just enough to make colleges and jobs turn a blind eye to you."

"Oh." She looks down, and I see the realization of the situation start to wash over her.

"Eleazar hates me that much?" she asks of no one in particular, but I answer all the same.

"He hates himself for not being there. It's a blame game if you haven't already noticed."

Bella nods. "I'm starting to see that there are a lot of games being played when it comes to this wonderful Society of yours." Her sarcasm is thick.

"I'm so sorry," I plead.

She looks up at me. Her eyes glisten with unshed tears. "I know you are, Edward, but it doesn't change anything, does it?"

I shake my head. "No, it doesn't."

"I'm going to go upstairs and take a bath and try and relax. I need to be alone." She walks over to my father. "Thank you for talking with me." She looks at Esme. "Both of you."

She walks back toward me and stops next to me. She doesn't look up but says. "I'll meet you upstairs," her voice a whisper as she leaves.

I stand there, frozen long after she's gone.

"Go to her son," I hear my dad say. "Bella wants to forgive you, she needs to understand why. Only you can give her that"

I nod; I know he's right.

"We'll see ourselves out dear." My mom gives me a kiss on the cheek that I barely feel because I'm completely numb.

As I climb the stairs to our bedroom, I wonder what awaits me. For the first time anything Bella related isn't planned out and an unfamiliar fear creeps up my spine. Why? Why am I afraid of her?

I open the door to the bedroom slowly. I don't see but I hear her; she's in the bathroom. The sounds of water sloshing fills the silence of the room.

"Is that you Edward?" Her voice isn't slurred; she must have sobered up after that grounding conversation.

"Yeah." My voice cracks. Get a grip.

"Can you come here?" she asks.

"Uhh, yeah sure." I tentatively step into the bathroom.

There she is, her hair wrapped up carelessly in a tousled bun atop her head, only bubbles cover her nakedness.

Her eyes are fixed on her arms as she rubs a cloth over them, one at a time. "Tomorrow is Sunday," she says.

"I'm aware." I lean against the doorframe, hands in my pockets.

"We need to come up with a strategy, you know a game plan for how we are going to go about all of this," she says as she lifts a leg up on the tub and begins washing it.

"Alright." I clear my throat and desperately try to will away my raging hard-on.

"They want to drive a wedge between us, and even though they were successful, I won't let them think that they got the better of me, of us." She finally looks at me and I see pain there: hurt, grief and betrayal right alongside it.

"I agree."

"Good. So for tonight, I don't want to talk about this. We will strategize tomorrow. We need to put on a united front." She speaks in a monotonous voice, her face void of emotion.

"Alright, Bella, sounds good." I push off the doorframe and turn to head back into the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"It's six o'clock, I'm going to get dinner, then we'll eat it and then probably go to bed," I answer.

"Oh, okay." She pouts. It's small but it catches my eye.

"What is it Bella?"

"Nothing I... Never mind." She waves her hand at me, dismissively.

"Tell me." My voice is a bit harsher than I intend it to be but I am who I am.

"It's just... Well, I was wondering." she lets out a breath. "Did you ever find me alluring or attractive, or was it always just about doing the right thing?"

"Are you serious?" I step toward her. "Of course I find you alluring. You are sexy, smart, witty, and feisty. All the things that make me want to pull my hair out in frustration are also all the reasons that I lo... like you." I catch myself. Was I going to say love? No. It's got to be my emotions playing tricks on me.

"Really?" I see the disbelief in her face.

"Yes, _really._ If you don't believe anything else that ever comes out of my mouth, believe that you are all of those things and more, Bella." I give her a smile before I do actually walk out and order some Chinese food.

I remain downstairs and wait for the delivery. Bella doesn't come looking for me and I don't go chasing after her.

She joins me when the food arrives and we eat it in silence. I catch her chancing glances at me from time to time, but I can't read her. I wish desperately that I could, but she confounds me.

When we finish we dump our garbage and slip into bed. I'm glad she doesn't try and protest us sharing a bed. And when she turns her back on me I don't grab her and pull her close like I want to. I give her the space she needs.

I eventually fall asleep, long after Bella does. My slumber is riddled with nightmares and harsh realities. And when the morning light streams in the room, I welcome it like an old friend.

A new day has arrived.

**A/N: Well? No cliffy this time :)**

**I know FFN has been acting weird so remember if ever you can't activate FFN go to my wordpress to read a chapter. Link is on my profile :)**

**Fic Rec:**

**The Gentlemen Book 1 by MasterAskim... It is set to be three parts and it is a riveting tale about a girl who has a plain life but what lies beneath takes her on a whirlwind of sex, lies and intrigue. A society that she never knew was her birthright pulls her in. Is she prepared?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Twilight or Braveheart related.**

**Thank you as always to my kickass team FoolforEdward, Eternally Edward's Girl and Katie Boberg for all you do for this story and me.**

**I love all the reviews I get and I wish I could respond to them all, but sadly I can't I'm sorry. Remember I can't respond to guest reviews or to anyone who has their PM's disabled :)**

Chapter 23

When I wake I expect to find an empty, cold bed but when I turn, Edward is facing me, eyes open. Lines of worry crease his forehead, the same emotion reflected in his eyes. He looks like he's aged ten years overnight.

"Did you sleep at all or did you stare at me all night?"

He doesn't speak; he lets out a breath and rolls onto his back.

"Thirty million dollars for your thoughts?" I say, trying to lift the heavy cloud that seems to be hovering over us.

His head snaps over toward me. "My thoughts are free for you. That money is yours." There's no humor in his voice, just seriousness.

"Alright then, what are you thinking about?" I lift my head and rest it on my hand.

"I'm wondering if we are going to be able to pull this off. I keep wondering whether or not James will see through you when you walk into work on Monday." He rubs his hand over his face. "Fuck, Bella, I'm thinking about everything."

"Edward." I put my hand on his arm, shocking both him and me by my gesture. "Uhm... You don't have to worry about next week."

"How can you say that?" He sits himself up and rests his back against the headboard.

"James is on a business trip all week, he won't be in. That gives me a week."

He visibly relaxes. "That's good."

"I don't know if I can get everything done in that time, but I can get more achieved if I don't have him breathing down my neck."

Again he just stares. I can't get a read off him this morning. Without another word between us, he pulls the sheets back, climbs out of bed and goes into the bathroom.

I wait a minute to see if he's coming back out but when I hear the shower turn on, I too get out of bed and walk across the hall to use the shower in the guest bathroom.

It isn't until I step out of the shower that I realize I haven't brought any clothes with me. "Well, fuck." I grab a towel; wrap it around myself and head back to the master bedroom.

When I step inside Edward turns and freezes his actions. His eyes slowly sweep over my body. My traitorous body immediately responds by turning scarlet.

"I forgot clothes." I point to the closet. "I just have to get some."

I watch as he laggardly begins to button his shirt.

"It's your room too, Bella, do as you please." He gives me a tight smile and diverts his gaze.

I go to the closet and pull out a pair of black pants and a gray sweater. Casual is good. Over at the dresser I take out some underwear. I turn and I see Edward watching me again.

"What?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Nothing." He shrugs.

"Did you want to watch me get dressed?" My sarcasm is thick.

"Excuse me?" He folds his arms over his chest.

"Well I mean, you did pay a price so..." I go to unwrap the towel, but I don't get far. Edward is at my side in a second, stopping my movements.

"Don't," he growls.

His eyes are angry; his touch is like being gripped by fire.

"Why not, I'm yours aren't I?" I raise a brow in question.

"Not like this, I don't want a woman who doesn't want me. If you unwrap that towel I _will_ have you, I won't be able to stop myself. Don't let this towel drop unless you want it." His voice is demanding.

I tighten the towel around my body.

"That's what I thought," he says before he releases me. "I'm not going to force myself on you, Bella. If you want it, ask for it. But only if _you're_ ready, and only if all of you is with me on that decision."

I watch as he steps out of the room. I feel shame wash over me. Was I really going to offer myself to him out of spite? Feeling disgusted with myself I quickly get dressed and head downstairs.

Edward is standing in the foyer talking to Jake and Alec. All three men turn when they hear me.

"Morning," I mumble.

"Good morning, Miss Swan," Jake and Alec say in unison.

"Are you guys here to go over how everything is going to be working?" I ask.

"Actually, yes." Jake answers.

"Great, why don't we go into the kitchen and have coffee while we talk." I start to walk but I don't hear anyone following.

"Come on guys, geez," I grunt lowly and push open the kitchen door.

The three of them come in and stand behind me by the coffee pot. When I turn around they scare me half to death.

"Fucking hell! Why are you all so close?"

I hear Carmen laugh from her seat on the stool. "They are nervous," she says with a chuckle.

"Are not," Alec spits playfully.

"Nervous of what?" I ask as I side step around the male barrier.

"That you'll bolt, have a fit or worse, drink your coffee black," she says in mock horror.

I roll my eyes. "That's ridiculous."

I sit next to Carmen and watch the guys in amusement as they fix their coffee.

"How are you holding up my dear?" Carmen whispers.

"I've been better."

"Have you been worse?"

Shrugging I answer, "probably."

She nods in understanding, and I really feel like she does.

The phone in my pocket starts vibrating. I take it out, I don't recognize the number but I answer it nonetheless.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, Bella?" _a sweet voice on the other end says.

"Yes."

_"Hi, it's Angela; do you remember me from the banquet?"_

My eyes snap to Edward. He's watching me, as is everyone else in the room.

"Oh yes, Angela, how are you?"

All three men immediately tense up. I hear Carmen sigh.

_"I'm pretty good, so look, I was calling to see if you wanted to have lunch with me sometime this week, let's say Tuesday?"_

"Oh, uhm..." I give Edward a pleading look.

"What?" he mouths.

"Lunch on Tuesday?"

The three speechless, unhelpful men have some sort of ninja conversation with their eyes. Not at all helping me.

_"Yeah, say around noon?"_

"Sure, sounds wonderful. Can you meet me at my work?"

_"You're still there? James said you quit."_

"Quit? No!" I giggle to play down the seriousness of what she implies.

_"Great, so noon on Tuesday?"_

"See you then, Angela."

_"Yep, bye."_

I hang up and shake my head at Edward. "Really? Nothing?"

"What did you want me to say?" Edward asks as he places his hand on his hips.

"Anything. Instead you had some sort of psychic conversation with Moe and Curly here, which incidentally was not at all helpful to me."

I hop off the stool and walk to him.

"Did you just refer to us as the Three Stooges?" Alec asks.

"Sure did." I eye him up and down in defiance.

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Let's strategize, before someone else calls and asks you out for another meal," Alec says and sits down at the kitchen table.

We spend the entire morning and into the afternoon coming up with a game plan and approach. Around four, Jasper shows up and Edward tells him how he fits into this entire situation.

"Lauren is flying in Tuesday evening for the business meeting on Wednesday. I will go over a few things with her to make sure that she's alert and following all protocols in the New York office," Edward says and everyone seems to agree.

"What about Sylvia?" Jasper asks and my head turns to him.

"Sylvia?" I ask curiously.

"She's my sleeper," Edward answers like he's telling me his favorite baseball team.

"Sleeper? Like an assassin?" I gasp.

"You watch way too much TV," Jake chuckles.

I smack his arm playfully. "Oh come on, then what is she?"

"She works for me. She is my eyes and ears when I can't get into things. She is the one who informed Jake that James had you in his office that day," Edward answers.

I remember that day and Rose telling me Sylvia made a call; then everyone, practically came storming through James' office.

I chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Edward asks with a slight smile. It's the only happiness I've seen from him all morning.

"That night, when you took me to dinner at Everest?" He nods and I continue. "You told me to tell you about the woman who fed Rose all that info on Salacious and that story about the missing woman. Well, that was Sylvia."

Edward nods. "I see."

"You see what?" I ask.

"Nothing, it's just odd that's all." He scratches his left eyebrow.

"Why is it odd, stop being vague, Edward, answer me."

"Sylvia would never talk about the society. She would never," he says.

"Rose didn't lie, Edward, if that's what you're implying."

In a swift movement he slips his hand into my pocket, taking out my phone and plopping it in my hand.

"Can you call Rose and ask her?"

"What? How do I even open with that?" I say incredulously.

"Improvise," he says through gritted teeth.

"Improvise how? Ask her if she was lying?"

He shakes his head. "Ask her if, when she spoke to Sylvia about this, if it was in person, over the phone or via text message or email?"

I sigh. "Fine."

When I call her she tells me that she's at the movies and can't really talk. But I am able to ask her quickly about what Edward is so desperate to know. I can tell she wants to ask me why I need to know but thankfully, with her movie about to start, she can't push too long.

"So?" Edward asks, when I hang up.

"According to Rose, she and Sylvia spoke via text message one night."

He nods. "Is that how they normally communicate?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I assume it is; I mean everyone texts, Edward."

"What are you thinking?" Alec asks.

"I think that Eleazar didn't want Bella to accept my bid. I know that he knew I was watching her and he likely knew I was closing in. It wouldn't surprise me if he manipulated the situation," Edward says.

"Edward that would mean that Eleazar is aware that Sylvia either works for you or has ties to Salacious. Of all the people, why her?" I ask feeling dread creep up my spine.

"She has a point," Jake says.

"Or he could have just seen Sylvia as someone, other than you, who is close to Rose," Edward says pointing to me.

"Is that a chance you really want to take?" Alec responds.

"This is a shitty situation," Jasper says. "If you pull her out it will be obvious and Bella won't have the extra set of eyes. If she stays, there's no guarantee she'll get out of this alive."

"You think he'll kill her?" My voice is loud and it cracks with evident fear.

"Yes," Jake says without hesitation.

My legs feel weak and my breathing speeds up. Oh God, Sylvia. "Edward," I gasp.

"Bella breathe, calm down." He takes my hand and guides me to a chair.

"You need to get her out of there; I don't care what it looks like. Don't... I can't." I swallow and try to calm my rapid heartbeat.

"What Bella, you can't what?" He kneels in front of me. His eyes are full of concern.

"I... please don't let me be the reason for more death, please." I can't help it, a sob crashes through me and I crumble forward, right into Edward's protective embrace.

"Shh, it's okay, shh." He rocks me gently humming into my ear with his relaxing tone and uplifting words.

"Edward... I ... please," I mumble into his chest.

"Okay Bella, I'll pull her out."

"Sir?" I hear Alec say.

"Pull her out Alec, don't question it." Edward's voice is no-nonsense.

"Yes, Sir," Alec says before I hear his footsteps fade away.

Edward tenderly rubs circles on my back. I don't look up; I bury myself into his chest and breathe in his relaxing aroma. His touch doesn't repulse me, it feels like he's saving me... again.

"Thank you," I whisper.

He pushes me away from him and lifts my head with his fingers.

"Bella, I really meant it when I said I'd do anything I can for you." He sighs. "I know you don't believe me and I don't blame you for doubting me and not knowing whether what I say is truth or lies."

He wipes my tears with the pads of his thumbs. "I'd never abuse the honor of you allowing me to worship your body. At no point ever, when I was with you, did I want to be anywhere else. And in those moments, I've never wanted anything more in my life."

He leaves me speechless and frozen. Even when he leans forward and places a soft, all too quick kiss on my lips, I still don't say anything.

We stay like this for a few minutes until I finally get my bearings and stand up.

"Thank you Edward."

He smiles sweetly. "You're very welcome, Bella."

Jake, Alec and Carmen don't return after my minor breakdown. But Alec texts Edward as we are settling into bed, to tell him that he contacted Sylvia and ordered her to pull out.

"Thank god," I say as I slip under the crisp cool sheets.

"She'll be safe now Bella, but I have to get another pair of eyes on you at work." He's worried again or maybe still.

"By tomorrow?" I ask.

"That's the thing, I can't plant someone in there without them going unnoticed." He rubs his hand over his face in frustration.

"So, work on it tomorrow, or take the week. Like I said Edward, James won't be there for a week." I try to comfort him with a smile.

"I will, but Jake goes with you tomorrow." He's stern and I nod. To be honest, I'm scared.

"Good, thank you for not arguing," he says.

"Edward, I understand the danger. I'm not going to fight you on my protection. I just want to get it all sorted out and move on." I roll my eyes at how simple I make it all sound. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, Bella, I know what you're saying. It's not going to be easy."

I sigh. "I know. I'll be careful and I'll listen to you and your security detail or whatever. I want to get that info and get to the bottom of this." I sit up, turn toward him and sit on my feet.

"We'll be a united front on this Edward." I take his hands and stare intently at him.

At first he looks stoic but slowly I watch his hardened expression soften, then a smile and ... laughter? Like boisterous laughter?

"Edward?"

He waves his hand at me as his face reddens and he gasps for air.

"Edward," I shout, trying to hold back my own laughter. I mean, come on, it's contagious.

"What the hell is so funny?" I ask, half-seriously.

"You," he says between breaths of air.

"Me?" I smack his leg.

"Yes... you... a united front... I'm sorry; I can't stop seeing Braveheart, in my head." He holds up his hand imitating that he is wielding a sword. "They may take our lives but they will never take... our freedom."

That does it; I grab my pillow and smack him in the face.

"Good night, Edward." I giggle and lie down, my back to him.

"Good night Bella." He laughs one last time and turns off the light.

.

.

.

Monday morning brings one hell of a rainstorm. I dress in pants and a purple blouse, black pumps and wear my hair up. I keep telling myself it's just an ordinary day. It's my Monday mantra.

Carmen greets me in the kitchen with a coffee, some toast and a 'go get 'em ' attitude.

"You have a good day today," Carmen says. "What would you like for dinner tonight?"

She wants normalcy. I'll placate. "How about some good old-fashioned spaghetti and meatballs, you know, comfort food?"

She nods. "Perfect."

When I step into the foyer Edward, Alec and Jake are waiting.

"Are we ready boys?" I muster a smile and try to ignore their solemn expressions.

"Yes, Jake will stay with you, Alec and I won't be far. I have a lunch across the street from your building at noon. Would you like to join me?" Edward asks.

"At Larabies?"

He nods. "Yeah, I'm meeting with James' partner, Ms. Flanigan. She was very excited when I told her that I was interested in using their services for a new business venture." He smiles, quite pleased with himself.

"Oh?" I cock a brow at him and follow him out to the elevator.

"Yes, I plan on telling her that you have honored me by consenting to be my partner in this venture and will be the primary liaison for day to day dealings. I would be appreciative if she would allow one of my aides to assist you." We step out and head to the car.

"Edward, that's very clever. So that's how you're slipping the new sleeper in?" I get in the backseat with Edward. We've decided to travel to work together from now on. His car drops me off and picks me up.

He winks at me. "Alec thought of it so he deserves the credit."

"So, who is this sleeper?" I ask.

"His name is Garrett. He'll arrive from New York with Lauren. You'll meet them at dinner tomorrow."

I simply nod. "Great, I can't wait."

When I get out of the car I'm breathing a little easier at the prospect that things are slowly coming together. By the time I get to my desk with my coffee, I'm feeling pretty damn good about all of this.

By noon, I'm even a bit giddy and excited. I've not been able to gather much information on Some Seam's today but I found a few paper trails that might get me somewhere later.

I head down to the lobby and run across the street to Larabies. When I enter, I see Edward sitting at the table with Ms. Flanigan.

"And there she is," she says.

"Good afternoon Ms. Flanigan," I say. I look at Edward and he nods and holds a chair out for me.

"Oh, please Bella, call me Judy. It sounds like we are going to be venturing into a wonderful business arrangement with Mr. Cullen, here." She sips her iced tea and smiles flirtatiously at Edward.

"Yes, I believe we are."

By the time lunch is done, Judy is eating out of Edward's hand and arrangements are in full swing.

For the first time, in a long while, I don't hate Mondays.

.

.

.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter... leave me love :)**

**Fic Rec: Let Me by Iambeagle... A story about 2 friends, music and love. 2 chapters in and I love it!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer~ I don't own anything Twilight related**

**Thank you to my Salacious team Eternally Edward's Girl, Foolforedward, and Katie Boberg. None of these chapters would shine like they do without them!**

**Hugs and kisses to all my readers! I am speechless by the response you give me with every post, I wish I had all the time in the world to respond to you all. It was a hard week being sick so I couldn't even really respond to any. I will try harder this week.**

**So, who is ready to find out a little bit more?**

Chapter 24

The knot in my stomach when I wake Tuesday morning is unbearable. I can't eat, drink or even talk.

"Are you alright?" Carmen asks as she pushes a cup of tea toward me.

I shake my head. "I'm terrified," I whisper.

"About the lunch with Angela, meeting Garrett or the dinner tonight, where even more shit is going to be thrown at you?" Her tone is laced with a tinge of sarcasm.

"All of the above." I sip the tea and welcome the relaxing herbs.

"Bella, listen to me." She puts her hand atop mine and my eyes snap up to meet hers. "At some point you will let all of this effect you. At that point you can fall apart and cling to whatever you have to for your sanity. This is not that time. Put on your mask, walk out that door and show them the brave, strong, intelligent woman I know you are."

"I...You're right." I sit up straight and nod. "I can do this."

"Of course you can," Carmen says with determination.

I hop off the stool and flatten out my black pencil skirt. "Wish me luck." I give her my best smile. She winks and I head out to the foyer.

"Ready?" Edward asks.

"As I'll ever be."

.

.

.

Sitting at my desk I find myself going through the invoice histories, faxes, email correspondence and even old post-it notes.

"Whatcha doing?" Rose's chipper voice snaps me out of my non-discovery fog.

"Hey, I'm just going over some of my work from the last few months," I say with a shrug.

"Why?"

I try and think fast. I hate lying to Rose but she can't know the truth, not yet.

"Well, I don't know if James will keep me on when he returns, you know after the office debacle last week. So, I wanted to go over past work and make sure I hadn't made any huge errors. That way when I need to find another job, James can't say my work wasn't exemplary." I end with a believable smile.

"Makes sense to me." She shrugs. "So, what are you doing for lunch?"

"Actually, I have a lunch date with a friend."

She furrows her brow. "A friend? No offense, Bella but you don't have any friends other than me."

"Thanks." I roll my eyes. "Actually I met her through Salacious and that's all I can tell you so back off."

She holds her hands up in defense. "Fair enough, just asking."

I feel Rose's hand on my shoulder and I look up at her. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"Sometimes," I answer honestly. "It's hard, Rose, I never thought... Never mind."

"It must be insane, I can't even imagine." She slides off my desk. "I'm here for you, Bella, for anything you know that right?"

"I know, same here." We smile at each other. I can see in her eyes that she knows I'm lying about something.

It hits me in that moment, like a building crashing down on me. I lied to keep her safe, I lied because if I told her the truth she would run to Emmett, scream at him and push him away. I might not agree with how Emmett is going about protecting Rose but he is keeping her safe.

"Fuck!" I slam my hand down on my desk. People nearby stare at me. "Sorry, I got a paper cut."

I want to run out of here, get in the car and race to wherever it is that Edward is and tell him I get it. I don't like it but I get it. But then I remember Angela.

I grab my phone and text Edward quickly, "I get it~ Bella"

A minute later her responds.

_Get what? ~ EMC_

I answer, "We'll talk later, after everyone leaves the penthouse~ Bella"

_Fair enough, are you alright? ~ EMC_

Chuckling I text back, "You worry too much, I'm fine~ Bella"

Not even a minute later my phone buzzes. I stare at it. Even in a simple text, even when I want to push him away it feels like he is tying an anchor to me.

_I'll always worry Sweet Bird~ EMC_

.

.

.

I meet Angela in the lobby of my office building. She said she didn't feel totally comfortable walking onto the floor where James works. I can understand how awkward the stares would make her feel.

"Hey," she greets me.

"Hi, Angela, how are you?"

We do that friendly little kiss on the cheek thing. I have no idea why people do it but I do so, whatever.

"I'm great, a little lonely with James gone but I'll live." We walk out and see a silver limo idling at the curb.

"Wow, fancy," I joke.

"I told James that I was going out to lunch with you. He was so happy to hear that you weren't quitting. He said that he wanted us to have a stylish lunch." She giggles and blushes.

"So things are going well with the two of you?" I ask as I slide into the limo.

"Fantastic. He is such a gentleman. He's so sweet and caring too." I can see honesty in her eyes. It doesn't look like she is hiding anything. But, I have been wrong before.

"Good, I guess you can never know what you're really getting yourself into with these bids," I respond with a smile.

"So true, Bella, so true. I once had a bid with a foot fetish. It was gross. He loved feet, I find them to be grotesque."

We both laugh at her revelation. I relax into the seat as we fly down the street and over a small bridge.

"So where are we eating?" I ask Angela, who is staring blankly out of the window.

"Oh." She giggles. "You caught me daydreaming. We're eating at Alinea's, have you ever been?"

I try to ignore her strange switch in attitude with a simple shake of the head.

"Well, they have the most delicious Otoro, trust me." She smiles.

"Okay," I whisper.

She nods and goes back to staring out of the window.

.

.

.

Alinea's is a cross between art deco and art nouveau. It has a comfortable feel, whilst creating the illusion that one is in fact, sitting in the very midst of a piece of art itself. A decorating stroke of genius.

I let Angela order since I have no idea about the menu. It all looks good but that means nothing to me.

We make idle chit chat, nothing important. I feel like my worries about Angela are way off base, until a waiter brushes past Angela and lightly grazes her shoulder. The wince she makes does not go unnoticed.

"Are you alright?" I ask, concerned.

She opens her eyes and smiles. "Fine, how's your food?"

"Great, you're right it tastes like..."

A crashing noise in the kitchen makes Angela jump and yelp.

"Are you sure you are okay?" I get up and sit in a seat beside her. I gently place my hand atop Angela's in comfort, like Carmen did to me this morning.

The tremble that emanates all over her body shocks me. The ice-cold feel of her skin alarms me.

"Angela, please, what is it? Why did you ask me out today?"

Her eyes are rimmed with unshed tears, her mouth twitches like she's desperate to scream and her once olive-complexion turns gray. "I.." She screws her eyes shut.

"Angela, talk to me, I can help you."

Her mouth curves into a contorted smile. A cross between anger and disbelief.

"You can't help me, Bella; you can barely help yourself," she whispers with mild ferocity.

"What?" I slip my hand from hers.

"I hear things you know, James doesn't think I pay attention, but I do." Her eyes sweep over the room. Paranoia is evident on her face.

"What do you hear?" I ask with caution.

"You are a like some prize to be won." She narrows her eyes at me.

"I don't think a prize is at all the right word," I mumble.

"What would you call it then?" she asks, as she drops her fork and looks at me.

"I'm nothing good Angela and if you're jealous, there is absolutely no reason to be." I feel like I'm defending myself to a married woman.

She chuckles once. "You have the men of Salacious falling all over themselves. Bound to a ship of their own belief, headed toward a waterfall. They are helpless, hopeless and above all else, they are clueless."

"Angela, I don't know why you are so angry with me. Whatever anyone has told you, it's a lie, I'm not bad..."

"Save it." She holds up her hand. "When Vicki told me what your game plan is, I didn't believe her. I thought you were pure, like a virgin swimming in a sea of sin. But you are just like everyone else in this city."

"Wait, what?" Did she say Vicki? "What did Vicki tell you?"

She lets out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, I'll humor you, isn't that what people do for you? They give you what you want?"

I want to take my glass of wine and toss it in her face. But that won't get me what I need, so I shut up.

"Vicki told me that you are planning on trapping Edward by getting pregnant, thereby forcing him to marry you… Very clever by the way. I heard Maggie tried to do the same thing to ensure power." She takes a sip of her wine.

"Vicki is insane, Angela, she once tried to trap Edward herself. How can you listen to her crazy ramblings?" I feel numbness start to shroud me.

"She doesn't deny it. She knew what marrying Edward would do for her, what apparently it's going to do for you." She laughs maniacally now. "The women of Salacious don't love their husbands, they use them. Haven't you ever heard the saying, behind every powerful man is a more powerful woman?"

"I have heard that, but Angela, don't listen to her. I don't want to marry Edward, I don't want his babies, God, I don't want any of this." I hang my head in defeat. All I've been doing since I got wrapped up in this mess, is defend one thing or another.

"You mean to tell me you don't want to marry Edward, become the voice in his ear? You don't want to provide him with an heir to one of the most powerful dynasties in the world?" She scoffs. "Bullshit!"

"Believe what you want, Angela, I don't care. After this moment you, your opinions, all of it won't matter in the grand scheme of things. Stay with James, hope for a future that will never come. In less than a year I will be sipping tea in my small apartment, content with the memory of what once was. You'll still be here, sleeping your way to an impossible goal." I toss my napkin on my plate and stand.

"Spoken like a true President's wife," she says with an infuriating chuckle.

"Good bye, Angela." Before I leave, I lean down close to her ear. "I will be informing Carlisle that James hits his bids, I'm sure your contract won't be long for this world."

I stand and start to walk out when I feel her jerk me back by my hair and slam me against the wall. The gasps of fellow patrons buzzes in my ear.

"Keep your fucking mouth shut, slut or I swear to God it won't just be Eleazar that causes you to look over your shoulder," she growls at me.

"Remove your hands immediately Ms. Weber," Jake's authoritative voice moves Angela. She releases me and steps back.

"I will have to report your handling of Mr. Cullen's property without his permission Ms. Weber. You are remanded to your house until a board member contacts you. This is the rule and you know it." He gently pulls me behind him and I can see the absolute fear in Angela's face.

"I... I understand," she mutters and drops her head.

"No," I interrupt.

"It's not your call, Ms. Swan," Jake retorts.

"Nothing happened, I'm fine. I don't wish to proceed with any formal complaints."

Angela looks up at me with surprise on her face. "What?"

I walk around Jake and he takes my wrist momentarily. When I give him a "don't touch me glare," he lets me go.

I stand directly in front of Angela. "James will kill you if he finds out. You might not give two shits about me, Angela, but I can't have that on my conscience. Go home and stop listening to everyone."

She stands a little taller, looks over my shoulder to Jake and then back at me. "Don't tell me you don't wield an amazing amount of power, Bella," she whispers right before she side steps me and saunters out of the restaurant.

I turn around and gasp. Along with Jake, stand four other men in dark clothes, guns at their sides. Behind them, through the glass, I see a car standing at the curb - and Edward leaning against it.

Holy shit! Maybe Angela's right.

.

.

.

"What happened?" Edward asks as we drive back to my office.

"She freaked out, I'm sure she's just scared. Being James' bid can't be easy." I scratch at the leather upholstery.

Edward grips my hand, halting my nervous fidgeting. "What aren't you telling me?"

"She's delusional, that's all. She thinks..." I grunt in frustration.

"She thinks what?" he asks, curiosity and worry paint his face.

"That I'm using you. She thinks I want to get pregnant and marry you and take all the power and money I can from the Society." I chuckle. "As if I have any power to wield."

"Hmm, interesting." He scratches his chin.

"What's interesting? The fact that she's crazy or that for someone who has been a part of it for so long, she knows nothing about the Society?"

"She's not crazy, Bella, she's right."

My eyes widen in disbelief. "Are you high?"

He chuckles. "No, she is right however about the power. If you married me and bore my child it would give you more power than even my father has."

"What? How?"

"President's daughter-in-law, married to the up and coming President, pregnant with the heir of the next generation." He raises a brow. "That is power in itself. But also, you would be the voice for the child. Your safety is of the utmost importance; I would listen to your opinion. It would be no different than Esme."

"Esme? How?" My brain doesn't seem to be able to process more than two words at a time, apparently.

"When she became pregnant with Maggie, she married my father." He waves a hand. "She was going to anyway, they were engaged but she pushed it ahead of schedule. My mother had Carlisle's ear. He listened to anything she said and the Board knew that. He took the seat as President and she's been at his side ever since. A lot of times he asks for her opinion." He lets out a lone laugh. "Never anything vital because he won't disregard rule but whenever he does, he takes her advice."

"And how long is she the mouthpiece for the unborn child?" I ask.

"Until the child turns sixteen, Salacious is not allowed to get involved in the upbringing. The mother is the one to choose the education, the rights and wrongs, whatever. Sure, the father can teach him or her things but ultimately it is the mother, who has the last say."

"Until age sixteen?" I repeat his words.

He nods. "Then if the child is female she chooses or declines membership. The male becomes the responsibility of the father at that point."

"You have to see how much of a cult this is, right?" I say and Edward looks at me with a bemused expression.

"To you, someone not born into it, I can see why you would see that. But, to me it's just the way things are." He shrugs.

"So if you married me, would I be safe? Would Eleazar be prohibited from asking for my termination?" I don't know why I ask this and Edward's face becomes serious.

"Yes," he says.

"Do you think he would go rogue on me anyway?" I bite my lip nervously.

"I think he will just get angrier, do something stupid and either succeed or fail horribly." He inches a little closer and pulls my lip out of my mouth.

"I see," I whisper. I inch even closer to him.

"I've already thought about that, Bella." His breath washes over my skin and I feel a shiver rush through me.

"Have you?"

He nods.

"And?" I ask.

"You made it quite clear to me that after the bid is over, that you don't want anything to do with me. I figured that took that option off the table." His fingers brush against my knee and it's like being kissed with the tip of a flame.

"I did," I agree.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers and just before his lips meet mine the car comes to a stop.

"We're here," Alec says over the speaker, from the driver's seat.

"I have to get back to work." Reluctantly I push away and the emptiness almost makes me cry.

The door opens and I get out. Edward looks up from his seat. "I'll see you tonight, Sweet Bird."

Before I can respond he smirks and shuts the door.

"Come Ms. Swan, let's get you inside," Jake says and he ushers me into the building.

.

.

.

"Perfect," Carmen says as she zips up my midnight-blue gown.

"Thanks, how do I look? Too over-dressed?" I ask as I twirl for her.

"Not at all, you look lovely. Mr. Cullen said it was formal, so here you are giving Cinderella a run for her money."

I chuckle. "Thank you Carmen."

"Now, go, he is waiting for you," she whispers to me. I pull the knob but turn toward Carmen.

"Can I ask you a question first Carmen?"

"Sure, honey, anything." She sits on the edge of the bed.

"You told me I would fall in love with Edward but that I should never tell him. You said that I should guard myself and never speak of it, why?"

"Have you fallen for him, chica?" she asks with a tight smile.

"I...No, I haven't, I'm just curious."

She nods. "Love is a wonderful thing, Bella, it is magical and powerful. But, it is a weakness. I don't want you to not tell Edward because I think he will not reciprocate, it's because I think he will."

My eyes widen, "What? He doesn't love me, he feels responsible for me."

She chuckles. "You are a blind woman. He might not realize he loves you but if you say the words it will break him and he will see what we all see. His love for you is plain as day. Somehow in the last five years, his heart started to beat again. You brought him back to life."

"And me saying the words 'I love you' will break him?"

"Yes, because as much as love makes you feel alive, it can also kill you. He thinks he is driven by a need to protect you. Love, I fear, might put you both in more danger."

I shake my head. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway Carmen because I don't love him and I'm certain he doesn't love me. I was just curious, is all."

"Of course you were." She chuckles.

"Anyway, I'm off, see you later."

"Have a good night," she says as I step out and walk down to the foyer.

I can hear the sounds of laughter coming from the living room so I follow it.

Edward has his back to me, Jasper is sitting in an armchair with a drink in hand and a very attractive brunette in a tight purple dress, clings to Edward's arm. Then I see a tall and very handsome man in a tuxedo, leaning against the wall listening to and laughing at whatever story Edward is telling.

I clear my throat and everyone turns to face me. The brunette makes no effort to remove her claws from Edward and he just stands there frozen and staring at me.

"Good evening," I say.

"Well, good evening co-worker. I'm Garrett, it's a pleasure to meet you." The handsome man has a name.

"Oh, yes Garrett, the sleeper." I chuckle when he takes my hand and gently kisses it.

"Yes, we will be working together and may I say I never had a partner more stunning than you." He winks, I blush.

"Now that you've met Bella, you can take a step back, Garrett," Edward says with a tinge of seriousness.

I look over at him and stare at his arm, still entangled with the brunette.

"And who are you?" I ask her, not even bothering to mask my anger.

"Lauren, so you're Edward's current bid?" Her eyes rake over my body and I see the arrogance pour off her.

"Yes I am, so will you kindly remove yourself from him?" I stalk over to them and take Edward's hand in mine. When I don't see her let go, I sternly add, "Now."

"She's a spitfire, this one," Garrett says. "No worries, Lauren, you can dig your nails into me anytime." His voice is like silk and he reminds me so much of Edward.

"Jealous?" Edward whispers into my ear when no one is paying attention.

"No, I've just had enough of bitchy women today." I tug at him and we walk into the dining room. Edward's laughter flows through the room and I can't help but join in.

Lauren sits beside Garrett, Jasper is next to me and Edward is at the head of the table.

"So, let's figure this out," Edward says.

So for the next hour I listen to Garrett tell me what he will be doing whilst we are at work, how he will introduce himself to me and that we are to hit it off like great friends. I laugh when Edward mumbles words like, "Keep your hands to yourself," and "Just friends."

Lauren stares at Edward lustfully all night and it takes everything I have not to stab her under the table with my Jimmy Choo's.

The business portion of the conversation takes place in the library, after dinner. Garrett, Jasper, Lauren and Edward sit down at a long reading table and talk about the impact on the New York office.

I sit on the couch and drink my champagne. I get lost in the bubbles as they dance along the glass. Only fragments of their conversation reach my ears. I hear, hostile takeovers, security breaches, money, power, mine.

I let out a breath.

"Penny for your thoughts," Garrett says as he sits next to me.

"Nothing really, just..." I look past him to the conversation taking place a few feet from us.

"Things aren't as they seem all the time, Bella." He smiles.

"I'm not worried about Lauren. I have no claim on him, I know." I chuckle." Sorry, I'm just having a bad day, ignore me."

"Things aren't as they seem," he whispers once more close to my ear before he gently kisses my cheek, gets up and joins the rest of them back at the table.

What the hell is he talking about?

After everyone leaves, I start for the stairs when Edward grabs my wrist.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I turn and I see an unreadable expression on his face.

"You look beautiful tonight. I didn't get a chance to tell you." He releases me.

"Thank you and you look great but you always do." I turn and we ascend the stairs. When we reach the top he speaks again.

"What do you get?" he asks.

I'm confused for a moment and then I remember the text message from this morning.

"The lies." My voice cracks from my response.

"The lies? Mine?"

I nod. "I had to lie to Rose today. I knew the reason I was doing it was to save her because I knew if I told her, she would push Emmett away, leaving herself vulnerable."

He walks slowly to me and we stop right in front of the bedroom door.

"I should have told you Bella." There is grittiness to his voice.

"You should have but I get why you didn't. I'm just saying I understand. I mean, I can't lie to her for five years, like you did to me. But for the first time in this whole mess I get it." I shrug and open the door.

He follows close behind me and his arm crosses over the doorway to the bathroom.

"Edward, I need to get in there," I say.

His eyes are dark, no emerald brilliance to be seen, just onyx emotion.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

"You already apologized, it's fine. We can get through it, we just have to keep our wits about us and when the bid is over we can go on with our lives." I attempt to push past him but he doesn't budge.

"What life?" There is a distance in his voice. He looks utterly lost. "For the last five years I survived because of you."

His words shock me and I gasp.

"I'm fairly certain I would have drunk myself to death if it hadn't been for you. That night..." He sighs, his eyes never leave mine. His gaze has me frozen.

"What about that night?" I ask.

"Right before I fled and I saw you in your tattered clothes in a pool of crimson. Your face was like an angel's and your dark hair fanned out over the grass like wings. Bella, I was enthralled with you. And now, in this dress, so close to me..."

"What? Say it," I plead.

"The thought of you walking away after I only just got you back, it feels like being burned alive."

Like glass my resolve shatters and I lean into him, wrapping my arms around him.

"You never cease to amaze me Edward," I say.

He finally wraps his arms around me and I feel like I'm in a cocoon of safety. The arms that cling to me now, saving my soul, are the arms that saved my life.

"I'm no angel," I whisper.

I look up and see those eyes. "_You_ are," I say. "You'll never stop saving me will you?"

He doesn't speak, he leans his face close to mine. I don't pull away, I meet him halfway.

His lips tenderly kiss mine and it's like someone jump-starts my heart. He tightens his hold on me and my hands clutch to the back of his shirt pulling him as close to me as I possibly can.

When his mouth separates from mine, he rests his forehead to mine.

"I'll always save you, Bella," he breathes.

**A/N:**

**There you have it, more pieces, more what if's? Leave some love.**

**I'm on twitter Cutestkidsmom and my FB Group Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction if you want to stop by!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer~ I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else here that might be thought to be copyright infringement**

**Thank you to my amazing Salacious team Eternally Edward's Girl, FoolforEdward and Katie Boberg for their hand holding, encouragement and for making it shine.**

**Thanks to CaliGirlMon for her using her artistic skills and making me a teaser pic for this chapter that I posted in my group ILY!**

**OH AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FRENCHIE! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE I LOVE YOU!**

Chapter 25

"Good morning, Bella, this is Garrett Pike. He's starting as Sylvia's replacement today," Ms. Flanigan says to me.

I knew coming in this morning that I was going to have to play it off perfectly, or else it would never work.

"Great to meet you, Garrett, I'm Bella Swan, Personal Assistant to James Holmes." We shake hands, as I take in his appearance.

He looks nothing like he did last night. He's wearing khaki pants, a white shirt with black tie and black-rimmed glasses. His shoes are Vans and I get the impression he's trying to pull off a younger look.

"I was hoping you could show Garrett around?" Ms. Flanigan asks.

"Oh, sure thing." I smile and gesture for him to follow me.

"So, tell me about yourself?" I ask Garrett as we pass desks with curious people.

"I'm an NYU graduate in communications and business." He pushes up his glasses and shoves his hands into his pockets.

"Wow, impressive; and what made you choose to work here at Flanigan and Holmes?" I ask genuinely curious what backstory he's created for himself.

"I moved out here when my mother got sick, I applied and Ms. Flanigan responded to my application." He shrugs and pushes up his glasses once again.

"Are you married?" I want to laugh at the absurdity of the situation but it's sort of fun, in an odd way.

"No, I'm not and...I'm not seeing anyone either." His smile is shy. He's totally invested in this role.

"Well, maybe we can grab a drink sometime. I can tell you all about Chicago?" His eyes twinkle and I see a small curl of his lips and I know I have done exactly what I was meant to do... become friends.

"That would be great. My mom moved here while I was halfway through college. I only visited on breaks but never really got a chance to see the city. Thanks," he says and I nod.

"This here, is the copy room." I point and he enters; Rose just so happens to be collating.

"Rose?"

She turns and gives Garrett a flirtatious smile. Normally it would be disgusting but Rose is just like this; always welcoming.

"Oh hey, who are you?"

"This is Garrett Pike, he started today," I say.

"You took Sylvia's position didn't you?" she asks. "I still can't believe they fired her for stealing office supplies, how lame."

I had no idea what reasons they used, but to get her fired I knew that Ms. Flanigan must have some ties to the Society; or they planted evidence to justify getting rid of her.

"Yes, I think that's who I'm replacing." Garrett rubs his hands over his pants and then offers one to Rose.

"You are adorable," she says as she shakes his hand. "How old are you?"

I roll my eyes. "He's a college grad, Rose and you're a taken woman, aren't you?"

She shrugs. "No ring, Bella, but I do have a pulse which means I'm alive and free to look."

Garrett clears his throat and takes a step back.

"Let's not terrify the newbie, Rose. Come on, Garrett, I'll show you the rest of the place."

I spend the next hour showing Garrett every inch of the building. He doesn't falter in his role and at times I forget I even met him last night. He's _that _good.

"This will be your desk." I show him where Sylvia used to sit. "I'm not too far from you, so if you need anything stop by or call, my extension is 101." I smile and turn on my heels.

"Uhm... Bella?" Garrett's small voice is shaky.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe…" He sighs so I turn around and see he is rubbing the back of his neck and staring at his feet.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Would you... Do you want to have lunch with me?" He lets out a breath and I chuckle at the cuteness that is pouring off him.

"Sounds great," I say, gaining a smile.

"Great, see you at noon then?" he asks.

"You got it."

.

.

.

Back at my desk, I continue to go through all the invoices and such and am getting nowhere fast. It's Wednesday already and I only have two more days; come Monday morning, snooping will become extremely difficult.

Maybe I'll find what I need in James' office.

I grab a file of nonsense material and head for James' office. No one says anything when they see me slip inside. Why would they? I am his PA after all. For all they know, I'm doing something he's asked me to do.

I shut the door and I'm thankful the blinds are already drawn. I quickly make a sweep of the office, looking for anything that might stand out.

Sitting at his desk, I start shuffling through his papers and of course find zilch. Why would he have what I'm looking for out in the open?

I start opening drawers one at a time... Nothing.

The last drawer is locked. "Well, well, well, what do we have here," I mumble to myself.

"I need a key, where oh where would he hide a spare?"

I look around; all I see are paintings and a picture of him and his dad in a frame on his desk. Nothing that screams, "key located here."

I start pacing the room. I have to look for something that doesn't fit.

I remember watching Columbo episodes with my dad when I was around seven. I was shocked that Columbo was always able to figure out the crime. When he would explain it in the end, it seemed so obvious.

When I asked my dad how he always figured it out, he told me it was because criminals only _think_ they are smarter. They glamour you with their charms but something always sticks out to the ones look carefully.

So I need to see through the glamour.

Paintings, pictures, filing cabinets, lamp, couch, violets, desk... wait, violets? I do a double take.

I walk over and sure enough, a small pot of violets sits on the top of a filing cabinet. I put my finger into the soil. "Dry."

The petals of the flowers feel unnatural. "It's fake." I take it down and get a better look at it.

I lift the flowers out of the pot and the entire contents come out in a single piece. Hidden at the bottom of the pot, is a key.

"Bingo," I whisper.

"Find anything of interest?" A voice says and I turn around to see Garrett sitting on the couch, legs crossed, arms folded.

"Jesus," I say with a start.

"No, try again," he jokes.

"Garrett, you scared me."

"And the lesson here is, always keep a look out. You were so lost in your Mission Impossible moment that you didn't even realize I've been sitting here for a good sixty seconds."

It never occurred to me that anyone would walk in here with James being away.

"I... wow," I say.

"Yeah, wow." He rolls his eyes. "Good find, though." He points to the key.

"Yeah, it opens this desk drawer and I was about to see what secrets lie within." I grin.

"No you aren't," he says, being serious.

"But, it's why I'm here."

"Yeah, but you've been in here for twenty minutes. Any longer and someone will notice. Come on, let's go have lunch and we can investigate the drawer of doom later." He smiles and holds the door open for me.

I put the plant back, grab my nonsense folder and walk out.

Looking around, I see no one even paying us any mind and I'm really grateful for Garrett's watchful eye.

"Thank you," I whisper to him and he just gives me a tiny wink.

We enter Larabies, in character of course. Garrett orders a bacon cheeseburger and I get a chicken Caesar salad. We make small talk and I actually start to feel agitated. All I want to do is talk about what's going on and ask Garrett if he found anything.

"You need to relax, Bella," Garrett says as his eyes scan the restaurant.

"I'm trying, I just..."

"I know, but we can't." He laughs like I just told him a joke.

"When then?" I sip my water.

"I will see you tonight, at the penthouse," he whispers.

I nod and we finish our lunch.

As we stand at a crosswalk, I take the moment to speak.

"I'm going back into James' office and I'm going to see what is in that drawer."

"No you're not," he says tersely.

"Excuse me?" I try not to give him my 'what the hell' face.

"If you go back in there today people will notice. You're going to have to do it tomorrow." He starts walking across the street.

"I'm running out of time, Garrett." I walk fast to keep up with him and his long-ass legs.

"And that's usually when people mess up and make mistakes. You wait, and that's the end of it." He pulls open the door to the building and I know the conversation is over.

God, he's angering, just like Edward.

.

.

.

I arrive back at the penthouse before everyone. I run upstairs and slip on a pair of yoga pants and a light purple v-neck t-shirt. Edward hasn't mentioned that we are going anywhere, so I figure this is safe.

As I descend the steps I hear Jake's voice.

"He's not here; you know you need to call."

"I've called, he didn't return the call," a familiar voice says.

"What is it?" Jakes asks.

"I was told to inform him when I was contacted. Well I have been, so here I am. If he doesn't get back to me, I'm going to have to go through with it."

I quickly run the rest of the way down.

"Seth?" I say and he turns to me.

"Oh good, maybe you can be the voice of reason," Seth says as he tries to move past Jake. But Jake just grabs him by the collar.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Let me go, you gorilla, this is a matter of life and death." He shakes free but doesn't advance further.

"What's going on, Seth?" I ask.

"Alright, so I was sitting home last night playing Aliens Colonial Marines on my PS3, right?"

I shrug, I have no idea what he's talking about.

"Anyway, I got a text from Scarlet-Minx."

"Who's that?" I ask.

"That's the redhead, that's what she calls herself, anyway." He rolls his eyes. "She gives me an address and tells me to go there and pick up a box. Of course I do because she offered me five-hundred dollars to do so."

"It didn't strike you as odd that she was willing to give you that much money just to pick up a package?" Jake asks.

"Shut it Hulk," Seth snaps. "Let me finish." He turns back toward me. "As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted," he side-eyes Jake and I can't help but chuckle.

"Yes, go on," I say.

"I found it odd that for five hundred dollars, she just wanted me to pick it up. I mean she didn't even tell me where to bring it, just that she'd tell me later. But whatever, I went to the address she gave me. Some tall, weird looking dude handed me a small box. He said to be careful with it and then slammed the door in my face."

He suddenly stops talking.

"And?" I ask.

"Well, I got the box." He opens his jacket and pulls out a small white box.

"Jake, call Edward," I order and he nods and takes out his phone.

"Seth, come into the living room." He follows behind me and plops down on the couch and crashes his legs atop the coffee table.

"Careful," I say sternly.

"Sorry," he mutters.

"Mr. Cullen is on his way," Jake says and looks at Seth. "Give me the box."

"Where's my money?"

"You'll get your money, I promise," I answer with a smile.

He hands Jake the box. "I'm starving, you got any food?"

"Sure, let's go into the kitchen," I say and we head in.

Jake disappears with the box and I make Seth a sandwich with some chips and a Pepsi.

He digs in. As he eats I really get a good look at him. His clothes aren't baggy or torn, he isn't dirty and he smells alright.

"So, what's your deal?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you do dangerous things for money?"

He stops chewing and looks at me with a "Are you serious," look.

"_You_'re asking _me_ that?" His mouth is full and I can barely understand him.

"Yes, why?"

He chuckles and swallows. "I find it hard to believe you're slumming it living here." He gestures with his hand. "And there is no way in hell this lifestyle doesn't come with a price."

He has a point. "Difference is you're sixteen; where are your parents? Doesn't anyone care that you are doing all this?"

He shakes his head. "My folks are dead. It's either this or foster care; and you do watch Law and Order, right? You know the shady shit that goes on in foster care, don't you?"

I nod. "Yeah, I see your point. But you put yourself in danger doing this."

"So do you," he snaps.

Before I get a chance to respond, Edward storms into the kitchen with Alec and Garrett hot on his trail.

"You!" he shouts and points at Seth. "Come here."

I stand up blocking Seth from the three, clearly angry men in the room.

"He's eating," I say.

Edward's eyes widen. "I don't care; do you know what was in that box?"

"No, but we can talk about it when he's done, or you can sit here like a human being and talk to the boy who did exactly what you asked him to do." I glare at him.

Edward runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. "Fine."

He sits down beside Seth and Alec, and Garrett follow suit.

"I need the address of the place you picked up the box," Edward says softly.

Seth takes out his phone and slides it toward Edward. "It's in there."

He skims through the phone while Seth eats. "There," Edward says and shows it to Alec, who reads it and darts out of the kitchen.

"What was in the box?" I ask.

Edward doesn't take his eyes off Seth. "Three vials; one labeled arsenic, one labeled botulin toxin, and the last, was Prolixin."

"What?" I gasp. "I know what arsenic is but what are the other two?"

It's Garrett who answers this time, "They are all untraceable poisons. Each would wear off long before any autopsy would take place at least."

I look at Seth who is munching away on his chips. "You had no idea?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "None, I did what I was told, now where's my money?"

"Where were you instructed to bring it?" Edward asks.

"I don't know. Scarlet-Minx said she would text me later with another address where it was to be delivered." He chugs his soda and slams the empty can down on the table, making me jump.

I feel a warm hand grip mine and see Edward giving me a smile. "It's going to be fine Bella," he says with certainty.

"I know, I'm just a little jumpy I guess."

"Look, I'm going to have to deliver the box to whoever Scarlet-Minx wants me to or she's going to know I'm up to something," Seth retorts.

"And you will," Garrett says with a grin.

Jake returns with the box and places it on the table. "All set, Sir," he says to Edward.

"Good." He slides it over to Seth. "When she texts you, you bring this box to the right location."

"Wait," I interrupt. "You can't give it back to him."

"Actually he can because I've replaced the poisons with Tetrahydrozoline," Jake says.

"What the hell is that?" Seth spits.

"It's the chemical they use in eye drops that gives you diarrhea," Garrett answers.

"Oh eew!" Seth makes a face.

"Don't you think they'll notice?" I ask.

"The worst that can happen with this chemical is slightly elevated blood pressure and diarrhea," Garrett answers. "And no, they won't notice. They aren't going to sample the stuff, Bella."

"Then why not just replace it with water or something," I ask.

"Because I want to see who the target is," Edward reveals.

"Whoever starts getting sick will answer that question." Garrett shrugs.

"This is a bad idea," I affirm.

"You got a better one?" Jake questions.

I shake my head.

"When you get the text..." In the middle of Edward's sentence, Seth's cell phone buzzes.

Scarlet-Minx's name pops up.

"Here she is now," Seth says and snatches up the phone. "Here is the address." He shows it to Edward.

"That's the old bowling alley that shut down last year," Garrett says as he glances over Edward's shoulder to read.

"Alec and Jake are going to follow you there. You won't know they're there so don't worry. When you're out and far enough away they will drive you back here and you can have your money," Edward tells him with his unwavering authority.

"Fine," Seth grumbles.

Ten minutes later Seth, Alec and Jake are out the door.

I find myself chewing on my nail and pacing somewhat wildly in the foyer. I know I'm talking to myself but it's all insane ramblings.

"Bella?"

I hear Edward so I turn toward the sound of his voice.

"Yeah?"

"Relax, come with me." He holds out his hand. "Garrett told me you actually found something today."

I take his hand and follow him into the living room where Garrett is lounging on the sofa with a drink in hand.

"Yes, I uhh... I found a key," I whisper as I sit down. "But, Garrett said I should wait until tomorrow to check out what's inside."

"She was in the office for twenty minutes, Edward. People would have noticed if she was in there any longer," he says when Edward shoots him a questioning look.

"I'll check it out tomorrow," I mumble.

"I'm not punishing you, Bella," Garrett says softly. "I've been doing this for many years and I know how it works. Time and patience is how you go about it, if you have the luxury to do so."

I nod.

"He's right, Sweet Bird," Edward whispers as he tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I just hope that whatever is in there is epic, because I'm running out of time," I affirm.

"Well I did find out that Tanya accompanied James on his business trip," Garrett says.

"Eleazar's bid?" I ask.

"The very one." He smiles.

"How did you get that info?" Edward asks with an all-knowing smile.

"Let's just say the travel agency his company uses has a delicious brunette who works there, and she may or may not have succumbed to my charms." He winks at me and sips his drinks.

"You had sex with her just to gather info that I most likely could've found out myself?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes. "You would've found out that he had someone going with him; a woman by the name of Farrah Granger. I was able to find out that Ms. Granger is really Tanya Denali."

"And all it took was sex?" I cock a brow at him

He shrugs. "It's a dirty job but somebody has to do it."

"I wonder if Eleazar knows his bid is off on a weeklong trip with his son," I say out loud.

"Oh, I'm sure he knows," Edward remarks.

"Why not take Angela?" I ask.

"She served his purpose better by being here," Garrett answers, clearly referring to the lunch from hell.

"This is all too much," I say. "Just for my demise? It seems a bit much don't you think, Edward?"

He gently rubs his thumb over my knuckles. "I'm sure there is a lot more to it than what skims the surface. In the end it's always about money and power. The Holmes family has wanted it since the beginning, and I'm sure until they get it, they'll continue to dismantle whatever they can to achieve it."

"Can't your father do anything?" I plead.

"He's trying but it's difficult. Aro and Caius are men who require proof. Getting that proof is hard," he answers.

"Was I the only one here when Seth brought in Pandora's box of medicinal murder?" I say, and Garrett laughs.

"That's funny." He shakes his head and continues drinking.

"Bella, please trust that I know what I'm doing?" Edward inches closer to me and I see the hope in his eyes that I'll agree and let it go.

"Are you keeping something from me?" I ask.

"What?" he whispers.

"You seem too calm, Edward, like there's something you know that I don't. You promised no more secrets."

"I'm not keeping anything from you but, Bella, can you do something for me?" He takes my hand and sandwiches it between both of his.

"What?"

"Trust that I will tell you things I do and things I say, when the moment is right."

I sit back slightly and pull my hands gingerly from his grasp. "You mean like when Lauren was all over you and you never pushed her away, even when I was standing there?"

"Dun dun dun," Garrett grumbles.

"Yes, Bella," Edward says as he gives Garrett a murderous glare.

"Well, now seems like a good time to explain _that_ to me." I cross my arms over my chest.

"Does it now?" Edward growls.

"Yes." I narrow my eyes.

"Well, I disagree," he asserts.

"Lauren is a money grubbing whore who wants what she can get and will stop at nothing until she gets it. She's also has had a crush on Edward since the beginning of time and because he never bids on her, she wants him that much more. I think at some point in the last year, when he didn't really bid, she thought Edward might be looking for something permanent and so she inserted herself. Since Edward is here and she's practically running the New York office, he is simply appeasing her. It's not a big deal; he's just protecting his company." Garrett ends his rant by slamming his tumbler on the table and standing.

Edward and I stand there with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"I'm going to the kitchen now to get food. Hopefully by the time I'm done Seth and the others will be back, then I can leave and this day can be over." Garrett points at Edward and me. "You two need to kiss and make up while I'm gone." He smiles and walks out.

I don't say anything; I literally sit there with arms folded, staring at the fibers on the carpet, unable to meet Edward's eyes.

"I know it's hard to trust me Bella." Edward speaks softly.

"It is," I whisper.

"There are sides to me that you will see in public that aren't very flattering. There are things you will hear that will make you question my loyalty to you, but it's all a ruse. Just know that you know who I am, can you do that, please?" His voice breaks my heart.

"I know that everything is a constant test and that I'm new to all of it. You grew up like this and have mastered the personalities very well." I finally meet his burning gaze. "I haven't."

"I know," he says in a sympathetic tone.

"I'll try," I affirm.

"That's all I ask."

"Now that you are both all good, I made nachos; come eat them with me," Garrett shouts from the kitchen.

Edward and I burst out laughing and join him. The three of us sit and eat; and wait.

If Edward and Garrett are nervous they don't show it. I don't even realize how scared I am until Alec calls and says they are on their way back. I breathe a sigh of relief and feel the weight of my worry lift.

**A/N:**

**Alright, so there you have it, hope you are still with me.**

**Fic Rec:**

**Let Me by iambeagle 3 chapters in. A lot of sexy and a lot of music! Summary reads: A story about two friends, a three-day music festival, and stupid love. EPOV.**

**If you wanna chat I'm on twitter at Cutestkidsmom or my FB group Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**Thank you to my Salacious team FoolforEdward, Eternally Edward's Girl, and Katie Boberg. I love you ladies.**

**A LOT of reviews last chapter and very passionate I might add. I love you all who reviewed and expressed your thoughts to me.**

**The majority of guest reviews are pleasant that is why I keep the option open. However, every now and again a coward pops up and hides behind the anonymity of the "guest" feature. May I simply say that your review will never see the light of day and by not naming yourself and being too afraid of conversation, you completely invalidate your opinions.**

**There is no reason to be rude to writers. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**On with the show...**

Chapter 26

When Alec, Jake and Seth come through the front door I immediately look at their faces. I don't see any anger or fear in them, so I breathe a sigh of relief.

"It went well I assume?" Edward asks as he comes up behind me.

"Yes, from what Jake and I saw from the car, she didn't look suspicious," Alec answers and nudges Seth to continue.

"Uhh yeah, she was cool with it. She just asked if this is what the guy gave me. I told her yeah, so she gave me the money and took the box." He shrugs. "That's it."

"Alright," Edward says and he hands Seth an envelope. "Here's your money."

Seth takes it and turns to leave. "Wait!" I shout.

Everyone looks at me in alarm.

"You alright Bella?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, it's just... Are we really going to kick him out?" I point to Seth.

"Actually, yes, that's exactly what we're going to do," Edward says, chuckling uncomfortably.

"But what if they figure out that the poisons were switched and they go after Seth?" I ask and I can see nervousness arise in Seth's face.

"Hmm, you're worried about the boy who desecrated your mother's grave?" Edward asks, with an amused expression.

"Yes." My answer is unwavering.

He nods and gives me that smirk. It's a hard to define smirk, but he's trademarked it, I'm sure. When he's impressed or confident he uses it. I love it and it does things that make both my heart and my lady bits flutter. I try to control myself but I can feel the blush forming on my cheeks.

"Very well Bella, I can have someone watch over him," he says and turns to Alec. "Call up a few of your guys and have them shadow Seth. They cannot be seen unless he's in trouble." He emanates authority and again, I find my traitorous body responding.

"Yes Sir," Alec says and he heads into the library to do exactly what he's been ordered to, I assume.

"Jake, follow Seth home and wait until Alec's men arrive," Edward says. Jake nods and opens the door.

"Bye Seth, be safe." I give him a smile, which he returns with one of his own as he heads out.

It doesn't escape me that he looks more visibly relaxed after hearing that Edward would watch over him. He might be a tough sixteen year old but he's still just a kid.

I turn toward Edward and without warning I gently kiss his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asks with a smile, his hand resting where my lips laid claim to him.

"For taking care of Seth." I shrug. "I know you don't really like him, and he is annoying and all about the money. But it means a lot to me that he will at least be safe."

He holds out both of his hands for me to take, and I do.

"Bella, I don't hate him but I don't trust him either." He sighs. "I don't really trust anyone. But if his safety relaxes you or gets me a kiss here and there, then I'll hire the secret service to watch him." He smiles.

"The secret service? You can do that?"

He chuckles. "Oh my dear, Sweet Bird, you have no idea what I'm capable of." He inches closer and my brain tells me to step back, but my heart lassos itself to his and pulls me closer. "I want to kiss you," he whispers.

"I want you to," I say in a shaky voice.

He and I have been kissing sporadically over the last day or two but I get the feeling he wants to _really_ kiss me. It's that emotionally shattering kiss. The one that leaves me whimpering and begging for more.

He releases one hand from mine and cups my face.

"Can I kiss you, Bella?" I feel his breath wash over my face and it only adds to my already highly aroused state.

"Ye... yes," I utter breathlessly.

He grins sexily and when his lips tenderly brush against mine, a rush of what feels like a life force floods me.

Warmth, peace, home. It's what Edward feels like to me. His fingertips caress my cheek as his other arm wraps around my waist, crushing our bodies together.

I can feel his nails gently imbed themselves into my hip. He moans, I whimper. We are fused together by every emotion, every want, and with every sin.

"Bella," he whispers as his lips leave mine and trail down my throat.

I'm acutely aware that Alec is in the library and Garrett is wandering around somewhere but for the life of me, I can't care.

Languid hot kisses across my collarbone make me shiver in desperation. I want to feel him everywhere; I need to.

"Edward, we..." I swallow and try and catch my breath.

"What, Bella, what?" He takes the lobe of my ear between his lips and lightly sucks.

"Fuck," I whimper, feeling my resolve start to crumble.

"Yes, I want that Sweet Bird," he growls into my ear and my hands fist his shirt and pull him impossibly closer to me. My mouth descends on his and I take from him, whatever he is willing to offer...and he's being very generous.

"I'm so mad at you," I mumble against his mouth.

"I know," he says as his hand strokes my thigh and lifts it so it wraps around his waist.

"Oh God, " I yelp at the action.

He chuckles, sending vibrations across my hypersensitive skin.

"I'll take whatever you're willing to give me, Bella and if it's just kissing, then trust that I will kiss the hell out of you. Every inch of this beautiful skin will be owned by my lips and tongue," he moans hungrily.

"Holy shit," I shamelessly bleat.

"Do you want that? Do you want me to kiss you everywhere?" He grips my thigh firmer then travels to my ass and cups it roughly.

"Mmm, uhh..." _Come on Bella, form words_. "Yes, Edward, please."

In one fluid movement, he lifts both of my legs so they are wrapped around his waist. I lock my arms around his neck and bury my face in him.

With every step he takes up the stairs my excitement and nerves increase. Do I want to take a step toward intimacy with him and risk losing myself again? Do I want to give him the ability to break my heart?

His arms are wrapped around me so tightly, crushing me to him. I can feel his heartbeat. His breath against my skin is shaky. He's just as scared. Mister Oh-So-Cool is hanging on by a thread, just like me.

He gently kicks the door open and twists his neck so that we are nose to nose.

"Do you trust me?" he asks.

"I want to Edward, I really do."

He takes a few more steps into the room and stops. "I have said so much to you, I'm sure it's a lot to take in. If it consumes you half as much as it has me over the last five years, then I imagine you're all twisted up inside."

He lays me on the bed like I'm fragile. "I don't know what else to say, Bella," he whispers as he hovers over me.

"I don't know what I need to hear," I convey as tears prick my eyes.

"Then let me show you. My mouth has said all I can, now let my body show you." His eyes are pleading.

The lump in my throat is suffocating, making it impossible to speak, so I simply nod.

His hand lightly sweeps over my breasts as he rests beside me. My nipples respond to his touch and pebble instantaneously when his thumb brushes over them.

"Glad to see you are still so responsive," he whispers.

I turn my head to look at him and his eyes are boring into mine, with a lustful ferocity I haven't seen from him since the night in the library. He's a hungry man, a dangerous man, but I'm not afraid. I'm desperate for him.

"Your touch was never the problem," I say with a shaky breath as his hand travels over my stomach.

His eyes never leave mine as his fingers burrow their way into my yoga pants and tenderly dance over my silk panties.

"I'm sorry," he says, with a sibilant sound.

"I know." I swallow the tears that threaten to spill. This moment is more emotional than I thought it would be.

He flattens his hand over my sex and leans into me, gently kissing my already swollen lips. His tongue brushes over mine as his fingers delicately make circular movements over my clit.

I moan into his mouth and I feel the curl of his lips as he smiles.

"You're so wet, Sweet Bird."

"Yes," my wanton whimpers echoing around the cavernous room sound like shouting.

He shifts slightly so he can pull off my pants and underwear. He moves with a powerful grace and like a strike of lightening, his clothed body is resting atop my bare self.

"You're so beautiful, Bella," he mutters as he kisses my lips, cheek and then chin. His mouth travels down my neck leaving ribbons of goose bumps in its wake.

"Edward," I cry out blissfully.

He doesn't speak; he kisses, licks and nibbles his way through the valley between my breasts. His tongue sweeps over my navel, making me shiver.

The touch of his fingers as they glide along my sides intensifies the feel of him. It's like he's everywhere, all over me.

"Mmm Bella," he growls as his tongue dips lower and strokes my tender clit.

I arch my back and fist the sheets mercilessly. How could I have forgotten the godlike things this man can do with his tongue?

His hands grip my thighs and spread me wider and all gentleness ceases. He sucks, licks and impales me with his tongue and fingers till I'm shaking.

My legs quiver as my stomach begins to coil.

"Fuck," I shout.

He chuckles when my legs involuntarily try to close. His hands hold them in place as he laps over my sex, like a starving man.

"Edward, Oh God, I can't." I don't know what I can't do. Maybe hold off.

"Let go Sweet Bird," he whispers.

I look down and his emerald eyes lock onto mine and it's like we're plugged into each other, the current moving in an arc of sweet agony between.

Every part of me explodes and I feel crushed from the inside out, as my orgasm thunders through my body.

Tiny quakes sweep over me as he slowly breaks away. My breath is ragged, my pulse erratic, my resolve... gone.

"Bella?"

I look over to him and see that he's standing beside the bed, still fully clothed. Right now, the bulge in his pants is the most dominant feature he's sporting.

"Edward, I..."

He holds up his hand to stop me. "This was for you and a little for me." He smirks. "I don't always need something from you; and regardless of what you or others may think, I am selfless at times."

He kneels down and I turn my body so I can face him.

"I wanted to show you in a way I hadn't yet just how much you mean to me." He chuckles slightly. "Don't get me wrong, I would love to spend the next twenty-four hours lost inside you, but this..." His finger coasts over my cheek. "It was for you."

I open and close my mouth a few times before I realize that I don't know what to say.

"Thank you," he says. For what, I really don't have a clue. Maybe for keeping my mouth shut. Or for accepting what he gave me. This man confounds me in ways I have never been before.

"I'm going to take a shower and then I'll be back." He kisses my forehead and walks into the bathroom.

_Oh, Bella, what the hell are you going to do? You need to decide. _

_._

.

.

I must have fallen asleep before Edward got out of the shower because I wake to sun shining through our bedroom and an empty, cold space to my right.

I hop out of bed, take an insanely fast shower and then find myself standing in front of the closet, staring at my clothes.

"I often hope my suits will just jump out and dress me," Edward's cheery voice pulls me from my 'what to wear' nightmare.

"That sure would help." I smile and I'm relieved to see it returned.

When I woke, I wasn't sure if there would be any awkwardness. Last night certainly was not the first time we had been together like that… but somehow, it was different. The emotions felt deeper. Edward has always been more in tune with my body than anyone else has ever been… even more in tune with it than I am, but his effect on me is more than just about the physical.

His very presence makes my heart rate speed up and I feel as if I'm set alight whenever he's near. I have never felt safer than I do when he's with me. This realization is driven home once more now that he has rejoined me in the bedroom. I take stock of this feeling and concentrate on acting normal.

"Can I help?" he asks.

I shrug. "Why not? Dress me, Mr. Cullen," I joke and he laughs.

"Let's see." He taps his chin as his eyes take in the many items of clothing that reside in the opulent closet.

"How about this, with these?" He hands me a Carolina Herrera color-block stretch, cotton dress and a pair of black Gucci pumps.

"Wow, I'm impressed Mr. Cullen, you have a knack for this." I chuckle as I take his pick and begin to dress myself.

"I know what I like, and when I see it, I take it."

I look over and see how intensely he's watching me. Normally it would be creepy but when Edward looks at me, it feels like I'm a piece of art that has never been seen by anyone but the artist. A secret he never wants to share. Almost forbidden.

"Can you zip me?" I ask as I turn my back to him.

"Of course." He slowly zips me up but before he steps back, his fingertips brush down my arms and he places a sweet kiss on my shoulder.

"Thank you," I whisper.

.

.

.

As Edward and I drive into work, I realize I have no idea what happened to Garrett last night.

"Did Garrett leave last night?" I ask.

He nods. "Yeah, he texted me when we were..." He looks at me and grins sexily, "You know."

My cheeks heat and I smile. "Oh okay, good."

Alec pulls up to the curb and as I turn to leave, Edward grabs my hand.

"Bella."

"Yes?"

"Be careful today, listen to Garrett please? Just check the drawer but only if it's safe and leave the rest be." He practically begs.

"Edward, I only have today and tomorrow, I need to find something by then."

He nods. "I know you feel that way and I know I said it would be helpful, but Bella, not if it's going to endanger you."

I can't help but chuckle. "Edward, the second I met you I was in trouble." I lean into him and kiss him tenderly. "I will be careful, promise."

.

.

.

As I walk to my desk, I see Garrett talking to a couple of the secretaries. I shake my head because even in his geeky attire his sexiness pulses through the office. Poor women, he'll leave them in shambles.

"Hey Bella," Stacy, who is one of Ms. Flanigan's interns, greets me.

"Hi," I say as I turn on my computer.

"These were delivered for you this morning. I told them downstairs that I would bring them up, since I was headed this way." She smiles and places a small bouquet of daisies and lilies on my desk.

"Oh wow! How sweet, thanks."

She waves and walks away. I look over the flowers at Garrett and I see the glare he's shooting in my direction. Not at me, but at the flowers.

We are all on alert since finding out about the poisons yesterday.

I see him excuse himself and start toward me. I back away from the flowers, not sniffing them or even touching the card.

"Oh look, flowers. How nice," Garrett says. "Did you read the card?" His expression conveys nothing but friendly curiosity, but I know better.

"No, I haven't read it. Would you like to do the honors?"

"Sure." He carefully removes the card and opens it.

"So? Are you gonna tell me or run away with it and leave it a mystery forever?" I chuckle nervously.

"It says; I'm glad you have decided to stay. I hope any issues we have is water under the bridge and we can start off anew on Monday. Sincerely, Mr. J. Holmes." He stares at the card with narrowed eyes.

"Well... uhm... that's nice, right?" I ask apprehensively.

He shrugs. "You never know," he mutters.

"They are lovely," I say and I lean in to sniff them but Garrett pushes them away and sniffs them himself. Did he really just endanger himself for me?

"Where are you going to put them?" He smiles.

"I guess over there." I point to a small filing cabinet. "They'll get the best light there."

He walks over and places them down. "Lunch again later?" he asks and I nod. "Great, see you then."

I'm relieved when later that morning, Ms. Flanigan calls a meeting and clears out most of the floor. I tell her that I need to retrieve some notes from James' office and that I will meet them in the conference room in a little bit.

I slip into his office, shut the door, turn on the light and make a beeline for his desk. There just isn't a lot of time.

I grab the key and thank God when it unlocks. Inside, there are some manila envelopes, a few files and a plastic box. I bypass everything and go straight for the box.

It pops open and I see it is filled with photos. There are some of Edward with particular bids, laughing, dancing and in some instances, kissing. I cringe and move on.

I see Carlisle and Esme on a sailboat in one and Alice with Jasper skiing, in another.

"Geez, he follows them _all_," I whisper to myself.

These are creepy but in no way terrifying. At the bottom of the box I see older pictures. I can tell because Eleazar looks a little younger and happy. He's sitting at a table with Carlisle and the other board members. Esme is also there, with another brunette I have never seen before. She sits beside Eleazar, clutching his hand.

Oh God! It's Maggie. Of course!

I dig a little further into the box and I see photo upon photo of Maggie. Wearing different outfits, one after the other - Maggie with Eleazar, Maggie with Edward, or with her parents. It's like he was obsessed with his father's bid... with her in general.

I grab the envelopes that are in the drawers and pull out the contents carefully. The first one is an autopsy report for Margaret Elizabeth Cullen. I read over it briefly and move on. The second is for Baby Boy Cullen. My heart aches a little bit as I push it to the side. I can't read that.

The last paper shocks me; it's a paternity test result. As I read it my eyes widen. "Oh my God!" I say softly.

I take out my cell phone and start taking pictures of all the papers. I can't get them out of here to photocopy, so this is the best I can do.

The files are filled with information on me, my entire life. Clearly James had been doing his research just like Edward and the rest of Salacious. I don't bother with that.

The last envelope has pictures of me with Rose; and a few of Rose with Emmett, which freaks me out a bit.

I shut and lock the drawer and slip back out of the office. I scurry down the hall and into the conference room. Garrett is leaning against the wall in the back, standing room only apparently.

"Hey," I whisper as I stand beside him.

"Hi." He looks me up and down.

"I'm fine, stop worrying." I chuckle and try to focus on what Judy is saying but I can't.

After the meeting I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't see him until I crash into his large and very solid chest.

"Oh, God I'm so sorry," I say.

"It's fine, Miss Swan."

I look up and see that the barricade is Emmett.

"You," I sneer.

"Whoa," he says in amusement. "What's with the death stare?"

I scan the hallway, when I only see Garrett I pull Emmett into an empty office.

"Uhm, Miss Swan, I'm not so sure you and I being alone is such a good idea." He's laughing.

"You think this is funny?"

"I guess not." He tilts his head and his expression darkens.

"Look, I get it, I do. You're protecting Rose and I know it's going to end with her having a broken heart and you disappearing, so listen to me." I take a deep breath and lower my voice. "Back off of her, start to distance yourself, do it slowly but noticeably. That way, when you slip out of her life, it won't kill her."

"Is that an order?" he snaps.

"I can't order you around I know..."

"Right, you can't," he growls. "I do what Mr. Cullen tells me to do, not you." He scoffs. "You don't even fucking know me, how do you know I'm going to hurt her?"

"Because I know her," I retort.

He shakes his head. "Worry about your own back, Swan, I'll worry about hers."

I don't get another word in because he storms out and the slamming of the door makes the glass shake. Damn, he gets really angry.

I reach into my bag and call Edward.

_"Bella, why are you calling, what's wrong?"_

"I found something; honestly it just confuses me more."

_"Don't say anything; we can talk about it later."_

"Edward, I... I ran into Emmett."

The silence is long and I think he's hung up, until he finally speaks.

_"What happened?"_

I sigh. "I just asked him to ... I snapped at him but he wasn't very nice either... I told him to distance himself and let Rose go gently. Edward I can't let him break her heart."

_"I'm guessing he didn't like that?"_

"No, he was rather animated in his response. I don't want to cause trouble. Can you talk to him?"

_"I've known Emmett for a very long time, Bella. He's good at what he does. He won't hurt Rose intentionally, I promise."_

"I know he won't mean it."

_"You can't save the world in one day, Sweet Bird. I'll see you tonight and we can talk about what you found."_

"Alright."

.

.

The rest of my day is very uneventful. Rose comes out to lunch with Garrett and me. She talks about herself the entire time, which Garrett seems to love. My guess is because it keeps me from saying something I shouldn't.

On the car ride home I'm staring out of the window, going over all the information and events that filled what should have been a normal workday.

Jake's phone rings and he answers it.

"Yes Sir? ... I see, interesting. Alright, I'll let her know."

"Everything alright?" I ask as we turn into the garage.

"Apparently, the target of the first poison has been identified."

This has my complete attention. "Oh God, who is it?"

"Eleazar Holmes." He raises his brows at me. I know he's shocked by this news and normally I would be too, if I hadn't seen what's in James' drawer.

"Is he alright?" I mutter.

"I'm not privy to that information at this time. He was in a meeting with Edward and the board. He started feeling faint. He was rushed to the hospital. That's all I know right now, Miss. Swan." He steps out of the car and opens my door.

"Is Edward at the hospital?"

He nods. "That's what Mr. Cullen wanted me to tell you. He'll be late."

Of course. "Alright, thanks, Jake."

We head upstairs. Jake does his usual sweep and I plop myself on the couch and wait.

"All clear, Miss Swan," Jake informs me.

"Thanks."

I start for the stairs when the doorbell buzzes.

"Do not answer that, Miss Swan, no visitors have been announced," Jake rushes toward the door.

He looks at the small monitor and then turns to me. "Go upstairs, Bella." His voice is stern.

"Jake, who is it?"

"Upstairs, _now_," he snaps.

The banging on the door makes me jump.

"Bella, Now!" he shouts. He's calling me Bella?

"Jake..."

"Open the fucking door!" A woman on the other side shouts.

He has his gun out and is looking at me. I know he won't open it until I'm upstairs. I nod and run up.

I grab my cell phone in my hand and peek from behind the wall.

"Why are you here, Victoria?" Jake sounds almost bored but his stance is fierce.

Victoria's red hair is almost like its own being. It's frantic and practically angry-looking.

"Where's Edward?" she snaps.

"Out, and you know that all visitors need to be announced. Leave now and I won't have to use force," Jake growls.

"Fine, I'll speak to the trollop then," she says with a chuckle.

"No, you'll leave." I see Jake take a step toward her.

Victoria shifts slightly and I see something glint in her hand. I crouch down and squint. What is that?

"I am not going anywhere," she thunders. "Miss Swan, oh where are you little Sweet Bird," she yells and when she turns I see she has a syringe in her hand.

I quickly text Edward, letting him know Victoria is here and that we have a problem.

"Quit your yelling." Jake turns to open the door for her. She steps closer to him and I scream.

Both of them look up as I race down the stairs and without thinking, I lunge at Victoria. The syringe flies out of her hand and shatters on the ground.

"Bella!" Jake shouts as he pulls me off her.

"Frisky one, aren't you?" She chuckles and wipes the dribble of blood on her lip.

"You were going to inject him with that," I shout as I point at the mess the syringe left.

She shrugs. "It wasn't for him."

"Oh, it was for me?" I fold my arms over my chest.

She narrows her eyes. "You're a meddling little tramp," she spits.

I roll my eyes.

"You need to stop sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong. You came along and fucked up everything." She takes a step toward me but Jake jumps between us.

"Get out, Victoria. You better believe that the Board will hear about this," he growls.

Again, she simply shrugs and walks out.

"You're just letting her go?" I cry out.

"This is Society business, Miss Swan. I told you to go upstairs, you didn't listen."

"I did so listen, if I hadn't jumped the bitch you would be having a seizure on the floor or something," I retort.

He eyes the liquid on the ground. "Yeah, I need to take that in and make sure it's what we put into the vials."

I watch as Jake cleans up the mess and secures whatever concoction Victoria brought in here. What a fucked up day.

Half an hour later, I grab a throw and sink into the couch in the living room. The news is like watching a nightmare so I opt for silence. Where is Edward?

I look at my cell phone again, no messages.

I flip through the pictures I took today, stopping at the one of the paternity test results. Unbelievable.

What was Maggie thinking?

**A/N: Please put away your knives and daggers... You love me remember? :) Hang in there all will be revealed, remember what Garrett told you? "Nothing is as it seems."**

**Fic Rec: Fool For You by CaliGirlMon (NEW FIC) Best friends. A boy lost in his addiction, a girl lost to her heart, losing themselves along the way, in time they find themselves on a journey back to each other. So much emotion in this story!**

**REMEMBER! If deleted by FFN I post on WordPress Also! Link on my profile page :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Twilight related**

**Thank you always to my amazing team Eternally Edward's Girl, FoolForEdward and Katie Boberg for you fantastic work!**

**Last chapter caused a lot of people to gasp and swear and, well, I won't lie some of you scared me a few threatened to hunt down the Holmes family...LOL So, let us take a look shall we...**

Chapter 27

"Bella," his voice whispers in my ear. "Sweet Bird." Soft kisses across my cheek make me smile.

"Edward?" I open my eyes and see him kneeling beside the couch. He has my hands in his.

"Why are you sleeping in the living room?" he asks.

"Oh?" I look around. "I must have fallen asleep out here, while I was waiting for you."

He nods. "Well, how about I take you to bed?" He smirks sexily but his eyes tell me something is wrong.

"Wait." I halt his movements.

"I know what happened with Vicki tonight, Bella. I'm going to figure it out but how about we just go to bed, and deal with it tomorrow?"

I want that. I want to get lost in his touch, his smell, all of it. But I can't.

"Edward, as much as I would love that, we can't."

He sighs and nods. "I know."

"How is Eleazar?" I ask.

"They are keeping him overnight. God, I never thought in a million years, that he would be the one targeted." He runs his fingers through his hair.

"Especially since we thought that he was orchestrating it all, right?" I question.

"Right."

"Edward, you need to see something. I think it might shed some light on why Eleazar is in the hospital." I hand him my cell phone. He looks at it like it's a foreign object.

"Go into my pictures," I say. "I took photos of all the documents I found in James' desk."

My phone lights up, and I watch him carefully as he scrolls through the photos. I can tell he sees a document, which he most likely knows exists because he nods or shrugs, as he looks it over. And then I see what I'm waiting for... Realization.

"Is this?" he mutters.

"Yes," I whisper.

"But..." He looks at me, and I see the pain, the disbelief.

"It makes it all clearer, doesn't it?" I question.

"This has to be some sort of a mistake... A sick joke; what the hell is _this_?" He thrusts the phone back to me.

"What?" I ask, shocked at the anger he's directing at me.

"Where did you find this? I need to see it for myself," he snaps.

"Edward, I can't get it. I didn't make this up."

I watch as he paces in front of me. Fingers thread through his hair, as he growls and huffs.

"That fucking son of a bitch. I swear to... Fuck!" he thunders.

Alec and Jake run into the room, clearly on high alert.

"Sir?" Alec asks, as he looks around the room.

Edward whips around, and I literally take a step back. The anger, the pure rage that is firing through him, would make the Devil cower.

"You!" He points at Jake.

Jake doesn't even flinch. "Yes Sir?"

"What the fuck happened tonight? You do realize that Bella could have been killed, right? You just opened the door? Why, in the actual fuck, would you do something so unbelievably stupid?" Edward is shouting at Jake.

One minute we are looking at paternity results, the next he's at Jake's throat. Jesus!

"Edward..." I try to intervene but the look I get from him, makes me zip my lips.

"Sir, she was banging on the door," Jake asserts.

"So what? You decide you should let her in? Where did you train, the school for fucktards? Have you even seen a horror movie, or watched TV for that matter?" Edward advances on Jake, and I see Alec close in as well. I know Alec is strictly there to stop Edward from doing something he'll regret later.

"I ordered Bella to go upstairs so that I could deal with it, how was I supposed to know she was going to run down the stairs, and attack Vicki?"

"She saved your life from what _I _hear," Edward roars. "And it isn't in Bella's nature to listen to people. She does what she wants, when she wants."

I can't be sure if Edward is defending me or insulting me, but I can't sit back.

"Alright, that's enough," I snap.

They all turn to me. "We're fine, Edward, and Jake knows he made a mistake. He _is _human after all. Your anger is misplaced."

"Misplaced?" Edward narrows his eyes and turns his entire body toward me. "No, I'm mad at a lot of things and a lot of people right now, and Jacob is one of them. As much as I want to get in my car and find that motherfucker..." he points to my phone. "I can't! So, I will deal with what I can now!" He isn't yelling so much now, instead he's being eerily calm.

"So you believe me?" I ask and a flicker of confusion flashes across his face.

"Yes," he whispers.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to have you change your mind tomorrow," I say tersely.

"Can you blame me Bella?" His shoulders slump slightly, as his rigid stance softens.

"Not at all." I take a step closer to him. "You need to call your father." Another step.

He nods. "I don't know how to tell him." His head drops, and I take the opportunity to step right in front of him. With gentle fingers, I lift his head up, until I can look into his pained eyes.

"I know how hard this is. To find out that the last five years of your life has been a lie, to be deceived and embarrassed. To harbor the guilt that eats you alive every day. But, it's you who told me that I shouldn't feel responsible for the things other people do. Edward, you have to take your own advice here. There is no way you could have known that Maggie was playing with fire."

He takes a breath and relaxes into me. His forehead presses against mine. "Do you think she knew?" he asks.

"Do I think she knew Eleazar wasn't the father?" I whisper.

"Yeah, I mean she had to have slept with both of them within a very small window of time and..." He abruptly stops speaking. His eyes are screwed shut.

"We might never know what Maggie knew. But, Edward, we are going to figure it out. This is the key to it all. Eleazar wants me to pay for killing his child, but I never did."

"Bella, you aren't responsible," he responds.

"Neither are you," I convey.

A small smile plays on his lips, and it feels like a tiny victory.

"Alright, let me call my Father," he says.

"Edward, maybe have him _and_ your Mom come by in the morning."

"My Mom? Do you think that's smart? I mean, she doesn't deal well with these things," he says.

"Maggie was her daughter, she despises the secrets. She deserves to know."

He nods. "You're right. Let me call them."

I step out of the living room and give him some privacy. I'm about to climb the stairs, when Jake stops me.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I failed you tonight, and I want to thank you for not listening to me and basically saving my life," he says with a grin.

"You're welcome. Just next time, don't answer the door." I chuckle and head upstairs.

I wash up, slip on a nightgown and get into bed. Edward comes in a few minutes later. Even after a stressful day, the man makes frustration look good. HIs white shirt has the first few buttons undone, and the sleeves are rolled up. His black pants are only slightly wrinkled, and his shoes are long forgotten.

"They will be here first thing in the morning," he says with a yawn.

I pull my eyes away from his body and make eye contact. "Okay, great."

He nods and starts stripping. I try to look away, but my eyes won't listen to my brain.

He looks up as he unzips his pants and smiles. "You know, Sweet Bird, if you're going to watch, you could at least hoot and holler a little; you know some encouragement? Maybe I'd throw in some thrusting moves."

I chuckle. "Sorry, but you are in very good shape," I shrug. "Physically we're compatible."

He kicks off his pants, pulls off his socks, doesn't remove his silk boxers and slips into bed.

"It's the history that we have that makes us a lost cause?" he asks, surprising me.

"Why does it matter, Edward? I'm here to get to the bottom of all this, and save my life. You bid on me to help that out a bit. We're attracted to each other, so we use that to our advantage. There's no need to make it a completely unbearable experience, is there?" I ask. In the pit of my stomach, I know what a liar I am. The feelings I have for Edward are deep, real, and I'm fighting to keep it dormant.

"Is that how you truly feel Bella?" He lies on his side, resting his head on his hand. He looks up at me with genuine curiosity.

"Should I feel differently?"

He shrugs. "I can't tell you how to feel."

"Maybe it would help if you told me how it is, _you_ feel," I question nervously.

He lets out a breath. "You're stunning, Bella. You're strong and witty. Not to mention stubborn as hell, which I find oddly attractive. For the last five years, you have consumed me. I know you don't like anchovies on your Caesar salad. I know you're allergic to natural strawberries but not its artificial flavoring. You're right-handed, yet you eat with your left. You had a blog when you were in college called, "Let It Go." It was about shows that needed to either be cancelled, or the reruns had to stop. Quite genius, I might add."

"Wait." I hold up my hand. "How does this tell me how you feel about us?"

"You asked how I felt, I'm telling you. If you want to know what hope, if any, I see for you and me, then you need to ask me that." Again with that damn smirk.

"Fine, Edward, what do you see for us?" I roll my eyes.

"I don't," he answers quickly.

"No future?" Am I hurt about this?

"How can I see a future, when you've told me there is none?"

"It's a bid, Edward, it has an end date." I sit up, and slightly hover over him. "Did you bid to trap me into being with you forever, or something?"

His laugh is loud, but it lacks its usual jovial tone.

"Trap you? That's funny, Bella. Before I actually met you, I resented you. I was so conflicted between hating you, and being fascinated by you. Our future has always been bleak. When I bid, I did it for my own conscience." He sits up, and is now an inch from my face. "I never, in a million years, thought I would feel what I feel for you."

"And what's that?" I whisper.

He doesn't answer me right away; he just stares at me. His breathing now appears to be louder, the sound breaking the anticipatory silence.

"Bella... I..."" His Adam's apple bobs and his eyes drop to my mouth.

"What?" Do I want to hear this?

"The thought of you leaving and never coming back, makes me feel like I've been given a death sentence. I don't know how to do it, to say good bye." The vulnerability in his voice and the sadness in his eyes, shatter my heart.

"Oh, Edward." I take his face in my hands and press my lips to his.

His arms wrap around me, and it's like we are glued together. He sucks my lower lip and I whimper. I tug on his hair and he moans.

He loves me; I know it, I can feel it in every touch. I hope he realizes it soon.

We spend our night clinging to each other. Sweet kisses, soft touches and caring caresses. We fall asleep with our eyes, arms and legs locked with each other.

.

.

.

"So, you said you had an urgent matter you needed to discuss with your Mother and I," Carlisle says as he sips his coffee.

It's nine in the morning. Much earlier than I thought they'd arrive. But, I guess I shouldn't be surprised anymore.

"Yes, let me start from the beginning so you don't get lost." Edward begins. He tells them about Some Seams, and that being the reason I went back to work. Most of what Edward tells them is for Esme's benefit, since she's the only one who likely doesn't know.

"So, you found something then?" Esme asks me.

I nod. "Yes, I did."

Before Esme and Carlisle arrived, Edward had emailed the photos from my phone to his computer, and sharpened and enlarged them.

"Bella took photos of what was in the desk. I'm going to show you everything, and I know how you are going to feel reading this. But you both have a right to see it." With that he turns the laptop toward them and sits back.

Esme wraps her arm around Carlisle and scans all the information, much like Edward did last night. They too, don't seem too shocked about most of it.

"A paternity test?" Esme looks up briefly and then back to the screen.

"Yes, apparently," Edward growls.

Suddenly, Esme gasps, and brings her hand to her mouth. I see Carlisle's fingers curl into each other.

"I don't understand," Esme questions like a disbelieving mother would.

"It makes sense as to why Eleazar was poisoned," Carlisle grunts.

"I... Oh God." Esme sobs quietly into her hands. I want to grab and hug her.

"Where is he now?" Carlisle asks.

"He arrives home this evening," Edward answers.

"I just don't understand. Why would she do this?" Esme bellows painfully. "What made her feel like she had to lie? Oh my baby!"

Carlisle pulls her to him, and tries to calm her, even though a fiery rage shines in his eyes. Just like Edward.

"When he lands, I want him in front of Aro and Caius," Carlisle growls.

I've never seen Carlisle angry before, but I can now see where Edward gets it from.

"I want to be there," Esme asserts.

"You know you can't..." Carlisle starts to say, but Esme cuts him off.

"Don't you dare." She holds a finger up and points it in his face. "Eleazar and James played my daughter like a fiddle, I know it. I've been listening to that man, go on and on for years, about how he lost the love of his life and his beautiful baby boy, and it wasn't even his. I bet he forced her to lie. Maggie would never..." A fresh round of tears interrupts her words.

"Mom," Edward whispers. I promise we'll find out everything."

She scoffs. "He'll fucking lie," she spits. "He will say exactly what Aro and Caius want to hear; they both will."

She's right. Somehow they'll figure out a way to either talk their way out of it, or worse, they'll run and never answer for anything.

"Clearly, James doesn't favor his father all that much if he tried to poison him. That tells me that whatever Eleazar did to Maggie, James didn't approve of," Edward says.

"But the poison failed Edward," I retort.

"There is no way he's going to take the fall for a botched job," Carlisle reveals.

"You're right, and Victoria said that I ruined everything, that I'm a meddler. So, that also tells me that she might know we had something to do with the switch," I disclose.

"There has to be a way in," Esme whispers, as she wipes her tears.

"Angela," I exclaim excitedly. "I mean she doesn't like me but I get the feeling she hates James even more."

"Why do you think that?" Edward asks.

"One thing I noticed when we were out to lunch, was her flinching unexpectedly. When a waiter accidentally bumped her arm, she winced as if in pain. When there was a loud crash, she jumped."

"You think he hits her?" Esme asks, as she clutches the large pendant around her neck.

"Yes, and when I threatened to tell Carlisle, she didn't deny it," I say.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Edward asks.

"Honestly, I didn't really think about it till now. But don't you see? She could be desperate to get out but trapped. Tanya went with James on this trip, not her. I'm sure she's feeling pretty low right about now," I say solemnly.

"You think she'll talk to you?" Carlisle asks disbelievingly.

"No way," I answer. "But she _will_ talk to him." I point to Edward.

His eyebrows shoot up. "Me? Why?"

"Oh come on, really?" I scoff. "You're, you. Next president in line, hot, powerful. She's probably wanted you to bid on her forever."

"I can't bid Bella," he says.

"I don't want you to. But, I think if you use some of that Cullen charm on her, make her feel safe and maybe a little adored, and she might open up to you."

"You want me to cheat?" He looks so hurt.

"God no!" I shake my head and take his hand in mine. "Edward, she needs to trust you. She's your chance to find out things about James' end game that we aren't privy to. While you work her, I'm going to become buddy-buddy with James." I grin.

"Bella, that's dangerous," Esme says.

"Edward and I have been doing this all wrong. Maybe, if we look like a burning bridge instead of a united front, we can find out more." I feel Edward's hand tighten in mine. I hate this idea.

"If you want James to believe you and Edward are on the outs, and Angela for that matter, you need to have an argument publically," Carlisle says.

I look at Edward, and I see everything I'm feeling inside, written all over his face.

"A party." My voice cracks.

"What?" he asks.

"Ms. Flanigan's birthday is next weekend. I remember hearing some of the women at work talking about it, saying it's a big deal, because she's turning forty. I'm sure if we have it here, we can get everyone to come. People always say how they wish they could see the castle on the hill. Let's give it to them, and then some." I shrug.

"And you want to have a fight with me?" Edward asks.

"An epic one. One that makes Scarlet O'Hara and Rhett Butler's arguments look like purring," I say with a slight chuckle.

"I don't like it," Esme states.

"No one likes it, but we need to cross into their territory. I need Aro and Caius on my side, and to do that I need proof," Carlisle retorts.

Edward stares at his fingers, his brows are knotted tightly together, and an angry scowl plays on his face. "Fine," he growls.

I gently rub the back of his neck and he turns his head to me. "I hate this," he whispers.

"I know, so do I." I try to smile, and I know he sees that it's forced.

Esme's sniffling garners my and Edward's attention. "Can I get you something to drink?" I offer.

She shakes her head. "I'm just trying to wrap my head around all of this. I _knew_." She slams her hand on the table, making us all jump. "Eleazar never loved her, but I never thought that he wasn't the baby's father. I thought he got her pregnant to gain power; instead it was James. _He _did this, and Eleazar was going to reap the benefits."

"I think that's what James thought," I say and her head snaps up.

"You think James might have loved Maggie?" She sounds so hopeful, I don't have the heart to hurt her.

"Maybe, I like to think so. But, Esme, he isn't a good man."

She nods. "I know. Oh God, what was my baby girl tangled up in?"

"Look, I'm going to get Esme home," Carlisle says. "Call me later this evening, son. I'm going to speak with Alice. She needs to know. She can help with any arrangements you might need help with for the party. I highly recommend that you do this in-house. Carmen, Alice and maybe your friend Rose," he suggests.

"Rose can help set up, but she doesn't know what's going on," I say.

"Sounds like it's time to tell her," Carlisle says as he stands.

Esme curls into him, and my heart breaks when she quietly cries into his chest.

After Edward shuts the door, he turns toward me. He looks so defeated, so broken.

"Are you ready for this?" he asks me.

"Not in the slightest," I answer.

"Me either." He chuckles humorlessly.

"Looks like I need to call Rose," I say.

"I'll call Emmett," he replies.

Great, this is going to be fun, I think to myself as Edward goes into the library to make his call, and I head into the living room and text Rose.

**Can you come by the Penthouse? ~B**

**_After work you jerk, WTH, where are you today? ~R_**

**I had some things I had to do; I'll see you at around 6?**

**_Yeah, okay, you alright?_**

**Sure, just get here, no excuses.**

**_Yeah, yeah don't get your thong in a twist, see you at 6._**

I turn, and see Edward leaning against the doorframe.

"He's coming?" I ask.

"Yeah, at five thirty, Rose?"

I nod. "At six."

"This should be interesting," he mumbles and pulls me to him without warning, and he crashes his lips to mine.

"No matter how all of this plays out, promise me something?" he asks, with a pleading look.

"Okay, what?"

"When we break away..." He swallows. "When you leave, whenever that is, promise me you'll meet me somewhere after a week, no matter what?"

I don't understand what he's asking of me. "Where?"

"Exactly one week from the date we separate, just tell me you'll come?" He squeezes my hands almost painfully.

"Yes, okay, but where?"

"I'll get word to you as to where. I'll wait there, Bella. Just make sure you show."

I nod. "I will."

I feel a chill creep up my spine. What are we preparing ourselves for? I wrap my arms around him, and rest my head over his chest. The strumming of his heart is frantic. Oh God help us.

**A/N... AND BREATHE... Oh the drama... oh the suspense! If it makes you all feel better I shake like a leaf writing it and I already know the end game here! I feel for you all!**

**Thank you all for the reviews and love you give me I adore each and every one of you!**

**Fic Rec: Make Me Believe by Lost in Fanfiction ~ Summary reads Can Bella and Edward help each other believe in love, that they deserve love? Or have the trials and tragedies of life made this impossible? A story of misunderstandings, friendship, tragedy, perseverance and love. All human, canon pairings, HEA, Sexy times, Virginward. DID YOU SEE THAT VIRGINWARD! Go read it :)**

**If you are still with me by Sinday err I mean Sunday I will see you then! **

**READ~ WRITE~ LOVE**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Twilight related!**

**Thank you to my Salacious team FoolforEdward Eternally Edward's Girl and Katie Boberg. They put up with me and make my work pretty, to know them id to love them.**

**Thank you for all your reviews. I have children and the suck away my time and I don't get to respond to all of you like I wish I could. I love you though and I read every word!**

**Now... Buckle up!**

Chapter 28

Edward and I sit in the living room, our hands fused together and fingers linked. Emmett is going to be here soon and Rose won't be far behind.

"How do you think she will react?" Edward asks me with a noticeable amount of fear on his face.

"I would put away anything of value." I wave my hand around the room. "She's a thrower."

He nods. "Okay, good to know." He actually gets up and starts moving fragile items into drawers and cabinets. Several times, he strolls into the kitchen with a Faberge egg or a vase.

I can't help laughing.

"What?" He looks at me half confused and half amused.

"Are you seriously hiding things?" I say as I giggle.

"You said she throws. See this vase?" He holds it up.

"Yeah?"

"It's worth two point five million dollars. As much as I think Rose is warranted in her anger, I will not have her throwing my things around." He quickens his efforts when he hears a knock on the door.

A minute later a booming voice fills the room. "Eddie boy, my bub, how the hell are you?"

I turn and see Emmett smiling broadly at Edward. They do that manly handshake-back slap thing. I narrow my eyes as I remember his attitude at the office the other day. I know he is doing what Edward asked him to, but not to the point of breaking my Rose's heart.

"Ahh, hello again, Miss. Swan." His smile falters slightly.

"Emmett," I spit.

"I see you're still working on your charming ways," he chuckles.

I look at Edward and give him my best "I will fucking junk punch him," look.

"Alright, enough, Em, be nice. We are about to walk into the lion's den here. We all need to be in this together or we're fucked. Got it?" His voice is full of authority.

Emmett sighs. "Fine."

"We're telling Rose about everything today," Edward says and Emmett's eyes widen.

"Are you fucking kidding?" He looks terrified; he should be.

"No, we have to hit this situation from a new angle and the more people we have on our side who we can trust, the better. Rose is the only one that Bella trusts, so..."

"Not the only one," I interrupt. Edward looks over at me and his rigid seriousness melts a little.

"Thank you, Sweet Bird, that means a lot to me."

"I know," I whisper and look at my lap. I wish he would say he trusted me back. But I know he doesn't trust anyone. He is so blocked in his own head. I know he loves and trusts me; he just has to say it.

"Okay, well you guys have fun with this fucked up fun fair, I'll be purchasing a plane ticket to Antarctica." Emmett actually turns to leave.

"Wait!" I shout. "You're staying. You're a big reason why this is actually harder than it has to be."

He whips around and takes two large strides in my direction. I straighten in slight fear.

"Back off, Emmett!" Edward growls.

We both look at Edward and his expression is murderous.

"Fuck, Ed, she has no idea what's been going on with me and Rose, but she likes to think that I'm all about hurting her."

"So, you think it's okay to advance on her and threaten her?" he spits and walks between Emmett and me.

"I wasn't going to touch her," Emmett says.

"I _know_ you weren't, because you know the repercussions if you did." Edward's voice is thunderous.

"What the hell?" Rose yells. "Emmett?"

I look at her, and I see the flicker of anger that is sure to erupt in mere minutes.

"Hey, Rosie," Emmett says sweetly.

"What are you doing here?" She looks briefly at me before turning her gaze back to Emmett.

"Want a drink?" He deflects.

"Eventually, yes. But first you're going to tell me what's going on. Why are you here?" Rose's eyes are fierce; they flicker over the entire room like she is trying to figure it out all on her own.

"Rose, come sit down," I say with a poor excuse for a smile.

"Uhm... No, I think I'll stand," she retorts.

Edward looks at me and I know he sees the ticking time bomb in her eyes. It probably _was_ a good thing he hid his valuables.

"Emmett, talk," Rose growls.

So he does. He tells her everything. To his credit he doesn't move from directly in front of her. Rose doesn't either. Her face stays frozen, in a state of indifference. Her eyes remain on Emmett even when he mentions Edward and me. He tells her literally everything. It takes him a good half an hour.

When he finishes, there is silence... And it's terrifying.

"Rose?" I whisper.

Her eyes move to meet mine and they narrow. "You knew about him?" she asks, pointing at Emmett.

"Yes."

"I see, and everything he said, it's the truth?" she asks.

"Yes," I say.

She drops her purse and without a word, walks to the table that holds several decanters of liquor. No one dares to speak as she downs three shots of bourbon. We all flinch when she slams the tumbler down.

"I can't believe I encouraged you to accept the bid." She turns and her piercing blue eyes are filled with anger and disgust. "What do I get for it? A fake romance, more lies in my already amazing life, and a broken heart."

I shoot a look over at Emmett.

"Not from him," she spits.

"What?" I ask shocked.

"Bella, you are all the family I have. We promised to always have each other's back. You should have told me," she whispers eerily. A tear rolls down her cheek and nearly has me on my knees, crying in shame.

"She wasn't allowed to," Edward argues.

"Stay out of this, Edward; she knows she could have trusted me to keep my mouth shut. But you know what?" She turns toward him now. "I knew she couldn't tell me about anything about the Society, so I never pushed. But when I became yet another puppet in your twisted shit, I should have been told." She points at Edward.

"You're right, it was a bad call," Edward defends.

"A bad call?" she scoffs. "Ordering chocolate pie for a diabetic is a bad call, Edward, what you all did was fucked up."

"Rose," Emmett whispers and takes a few steps toward her.

She holds up a hand. "Touch me and I swear I will kick you in the balls."

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he says. "But, I swear to you I meant it when I told you that you were everything to me."

My heart begins to ache with longing when I hear his confession.

"I love you, Rose, always."

"Why should I believe you? You don't lie to the ones you love. Look at Edward, he told Bella the truth because he loves her," she growls.

I look over at Edward when she speaks but his eyes are cast down. He isn't looking back.

"I don't give two fucks about Edward and Bella's 'maybe love', Rose, I care about our 'for sure' kind of love." He grabs her hands and I really think she's going to knee him in the nuts; but she doesn't.

"The night you met me was the night Bella was attacked." She sniffs. "Do you see what your lies, what the Society's way does?

"I get it, Rosie, I do. I didn't even want this job but Ed needed me. The last thing I ever expected to happen was to meet someone like you and be blown away."

The only word that pops into my head at this moment is, 'wow'. I totally misjudged Emmett. The look on his face is simultaneously heartbroken and hopeful

Rose looks at me. "People want to kill you? James is behind it?" she asks clearly trying to move away from the emotions of the whole thing.

"Yes, as Emmett told you a minute ago, Eleazar has wanted me dead for the accident and killing the baby," I answer.

"Okay, and Garrett works for him?" She points to Edward.

I nod." Yes, when Sylvia had to be taken out for fear that she would be harmed, Garrett took her spot."

"So what made you decide to lift the veil from my eyes now?" She asks, her voice venomous.

"We need you for Judy's party to be a success," I say.

"Right, you're going to fake a fight with Edward here, and that is supposed to convince James that you two are on the outs?" She scoffs. "He'll see right through it."

"Why do you think that?" Edward asks.

Rose lets out a breath, sidestepping Emmett who looks almost depressed. "One fight isn't going to convince a man like James. You need to build up to it, like the fight has to be something he's been waiting to see."

"What do you suggest?" I ask.

She pours another bourbon and sits on the couch. "You have a week until Judy's party, which by the way, you have to hope people will come to."

"Oh they'll come," I retort.

"I'm sure you're right. So, anyway..." She takes a gulp. "Take the week to butter up James. Make him see all the ways he was right about Edward. And Edward?" She looks at him.

"Yeah?"

"You need to make Angela your confidant."

"We figured as much," he answers.

"Well, you've got a week." She shrugs. "In the meantime, you need the greatest party ever, and we have a week to make it happen."

"We?" I don't hide the hope in my voice.

"Yeah, _we_. Regardless of how angry I am right now, I don't want anything to happen to you, Bella. You are all I have in my world."

I walk over to her, sit on the couch and hug her. "Thank you," I whisper to her.

When we part she looks over to Emmett. "You need to stay away from me," she growls.

"Rosie, I can't, I have to watch you," he pleads.

"It's for your safety," Edward says. "With all the danger floating around we all need to be careful. People do despicable things when they are desperate."

She chuckles humorlessly. "Clearly!" she spits looking from Edward to me.

"Let me stay with you please?" Emmett sits on the other side of Rose.

"Fine, but when this is over you can take your 'I love you' and shove it up your ass. We are through, McCarty. I don't need any more people in my life. Especially people who spew their hellish charm my way. Fuck you and fuck your insincerity," she snaps.

"Rosie, please don't do this, I love you." He inches forward and without a hesitation, she slaps him across the face.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoes through the room.

Emmett doesn't look back at her, he gets up and walks over to the drinks cart and downs about half a decanter of whisky. Dear God, these people drink a lot!

Rose shoots a fierce look at me. "That," she points to Emmett, "is what you should have done to Edward. What's been done here is unforgivable, Bella. Don't feed into their lies. Don't you get it?" She grabs my arms. "They are masters of seduction and deceit. He will tell you everything you want to hear just to make you do what he wants."

"They aren't your dad," I whisper.

Her hands fall from their grasp. "This isn't about him, he left me for whatever pussy he could have. This isn't the same thing."

In my periphery, I see Edward try to pull Emmett out of the room.

Right before they walk out, Emmett leans into Rose. "I never lied about loving you, and you know it." With that he gets up and walks out, Edward in tow.

"Asshole," Rose mutters.

There is no way I'm going to get through to her right now. She's so hurt and I understand it. I just have to hope that she lets Emmett protect her until this is done. Then she and I will heal together... just like always.

"Tomorrow we'll go down to the printers on Main Street, they can whip up some amazing invites fast," Rose says, her voice completely devoid of emotion.

"Yeah, sounds good," I say.

She nods. "Well, Bella, looks like we need to save some lives and take down an empire. I better make sure I have comfy shoes." She lets out a lone chuckle. But the smile she wears doesn't reach her sad eyes.

"Right, just a typical month for us."

Rose ends up leaving with Emmett but she keeps a good distance from him. She's livid and she's not wrong. I just hope she won't be stubborn and fight Emmett on his methods of keeping her safe.

"So, that went better than expected," Edward says breaking the silence.

"Really? I thought it was worse. At least with crystal flying, I know how to talk her down. But that Rose we just saw?" I shake my head. "That is terrifying."

Edward slips his hand in mine. "I'm so sorry," he says.

"I know you are. What's worse is, she's totally justified in her thinking. I hope she forgives me at some point."

He lifts my chin with his finger and without hesitation presses his lips to mine. I fold into him. My arm wraps around his waist, my hand rubs up and down his back, and I let his kiss take my thoughts from me.

"Sweet Bird," he whispers.

The buzzing of Edward's cell phone breaks us from our blissful fog. He grunts and answers it.

"Hello," he says, the annoyance is evident.

"Yeah, uh huh... alright hang on." He pulls the phone from his ear and looks at me. "It's Garrett, I'm going to catch him up on this evenings events, I'll be back in a bit," he says and gives me a quick kiss then heads across the foyer to the library.

I go into the kitchen. I look at the clock and see it's almost eight, so I make us some sandwiches.

Edward comes in just as I'm putting the plates on the kitchen table.

"Oh thanks, I'm starving," he says as he sits.

"You're welcome, it's too late to cook an entire meal and with Carmen not here, this is what you get." I smile.

"It's perfect."

After a few minutes of silence while we eat I ask, "So what did Garrett say?"

"He had some questions and concerns."

"Like what?"

"About Judy during the party, for one. She will be pissed that her day is ruined." He wipes his mouth.

"Did he have any suggestions about how to soften her up?" I ask as I take a sip of my soda.

Edward smiles widely and I can't help but smile back. "Oh God, what did he suggest?"

After a minute of sly laughter he looks up at me. "He simply said to leave the birthday girl to him and he will make sure that she has a memorable and most lascivious day."

My eyes widen. "Oh my God!" I gasp. "He's going to seduce his boss?"

Edward laughs loudly. "Technically, I'm his boss. Judy is a pleasant alternative. He will get her out of the line of fire when we do our thing."

We stare at each other. The moment of humor slips away as the realization of what's to come takes residence.

I push my half eaten sandwich away, suddenly no longer hungry. "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed," I whisper.

When I get up Edward gently grabs my hand. "Bella, I won't let anything happen to you."

I look at him and swallow my sadness for fear it will spill out, and I won't be able to stop crying.

"Who protects _you _Edward?" I don't wait for him to answer. I slip away and head upstairs. As I let the water rush over my head and cascade down my body, the answer to that question surfaces.

_I_ will protect him, just like he protects me.

.

.

.

The weekend is filled with party preparation and awkwardness. Rose is distant but she works her ass off in the hope of making it the most believable birthday party ever.

As I lay in bed on Sunday evening, I get a text from her saying that she will see me tomorrow and to bring my game face.

I know James is back in town, and is currently staying with Eleazar since his return from the hospital.

Edward told me that due to Eleazar's history of high blood pressure the Tetrahydrozoline put a strain on his heart, and they were deeply concerned he would have a seizure. The switch had almost killed him just as much as any of those other poisons would have.

I meet Monday morning in the grip of an almost paralyzing fear. I sit on the edge of the bed listening to Edward in the shower. With my head in my hands, I try to instill myself with confidence. "You can do this Bella, you have to. Think of it like an improv; the only difference being that if you suck everyone will know, and you might die," I say to myself.

Edward is quiet as he dresses for the day. We chance glances at each other here and there, neither knowing what to say to the other. He's going to call Angela and ask her if he can discuss the lunch incident. While doing so, he'll start gaining her trust. All the while, I'll be shmoozing James and hopefully doing the same on that front.

Alec, Carmen and Jake meet us in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Smith," Carmen says clearly trying to lift the dark cloud that hovers over the room.

"Ha ha, very funny," I say as I take the coffee she offers me.

As we drink the coffee, Alec goes over the itinerary for the day and how it will play out. I let out a breath when he's done and nod in response.

"We've got to go," I say.

.

.

.

Edward's grip on my hand the entire way to the office is bordering on painful but I daren't pull away. As much as it hurts, it's keeping me from flying out of my skin.

The car pulls to the curb and I see Jake waiting on the other side of the tinted glass.

"Sweet Bird?" The silkiness of Edward's voice is like a breath of fresh air.

"Yeah?" I can hear the tremble in my voice.

"Be safe," he says.

I smile as best I can and go to kiss his cheek, but he turns his head and our lips crush together instead.

I pull away and whisper," Always am." And without looking back, I step out of the car and into the building.

Jake gives me a smile and nod; silently giving me courage. The elevator door opens and I put on my game face like Rose suggested.

"Good morning," Rose greets me and it begins.

"Yeah, sure it is!" I snap.

"Uh oh," she chuckles. "Another fight with Mr. High and Mighty?"

I roll my eyes and slam my bag onto my desk. "Yeah, he's such a control freak and I just don't know if I can take it much longer."

She shakes her head, ever the perfect actress. "He's an ass if he can't see that your freedom is what makes you sparkle."

"I couldn't agree more," James' voice is like poison in the air. But I don't falter.

"Sorry, Mr. Holmes, I shouldn't bring my grievances to the workplace," I grumble but muster a smile.

"No, it's fine. How about you get us each a coffee and meet me in my office. I need to speak with you." He holds his hands up. "I swear that I won't lose my temper." He shoots me what he believes to be his panty- dropping smirk. He has nothing on Edward.

"Alright, Mr. Holmes," I say.

"I've asked you repeatedly to call me James," he says as he walks back to his office.

Rose winks at me after he's out of sight.

As I'm in the kitchen fixing my and James' coffee, Judy walks in.

"Oh, Bella, good you're here. I wanted to thank you for this." She holds up the invitation. "I'm so honored that you and Mr. Cullen would want to throw me a party."

"Oh, it's our pleasure. I'm glad Rose was able to convince you to let us throw it for you."

"At the Cullen Penthouse?" She laughs. "It's every girl's dream, thank you again."

I pass Garrett on my way to James' office. Even though he's trying to seem cool and collected, I can see the apprehension in his eyes. I wink and rap on James' door.

Garrett's eyes are the last things I see before James shuts his door.

"Have a seat," he says, taking his coffee.

"Thanks."

"Is everything alright?" he asks.

I chuckle. "My love life is no more important than your father, how is he?"

He looks almost confused for a moment. "I figured you wouldn't care, seeing as how much you two despise each other."

"He isn't one of my favorite people but I don't wish for anything bad to happen to him." I shrug and James' face changes to an almost amused expression.

"Let's start over, Bella, what do you say?"

He gets up and comes to sit next to me. My skin crawls at his proximity.

"I really would like that. Because after this bid is over, if I haven't killed Edward first, I will need a job and I like it here." I smile and he returns it.

"So, Edward is as charming as ever I see?"

Yes! Bait taken.

"Oh please," I scoff. "He's cruel. Everything out of his mouth is 'I want this' and 'do that'." I quickly cover my mouth. "Oh God, I shouldn't be saying this out loud, please don't tell him, he'll be so mad."

The confidence and power that washes over James is almost suffocating. He thinks he has me in his web, the idiot.

"Bella, it makes me sad to see you so upset." He holds his hand out to me and with disgust, I force myself to take it.

"I should have listened to you," I whisper and the words taste bitter in my mouth.

He sighs. "What can I do?" he asks.

"Just talking about it right now helps. I can't with anyone you know?" I look at him. He is staring at me with an expression I can't place. He looks almost pleased.

"I understand, of course you can talk to me, Bella." he smiles and all I see is mischief.

"Whose idea was Ms. Flanigan's birthday party?" he asks.

"Uhg, that's what started our weekend-long argument. All I said was to let me do this so that it butters her up to keep me on staff after he and I go our separate ways. I fear he will try and get me fired, you know?" I put on all the dramatics.

"Bella, you'll have thirty million dollars, why would you want to stay working here?" he asks.

Fuck!

"I... I don't know I..." All of my stress makes fake crying work wonders. I hang my head in my hands and sob.

"Oh, Bella," he whispers as he kneels beside me and gently pries my hands away from my face. "I hate seeing you cry. Whatever your reasons for wanting to stay, are yours. He doesn't have authority here. I'll make sure your job is safe."

Now to go in for the kill. With one more sob, I lean into his arms and hug him. I can tell he's shocked by the way his body freezes at first. But after a few seconds, his arms wrap around my body and again I fight hard to not have my feelings of repulsion show.

"Thank you, thank you," I cry into his shoulder.

"Shhh, hush, it's okay, Bella. I'm here." His words make me cringe.

"How about we have lunch in my office today and hide from the world? Does that sound like a good idea?" He pulls away from me and gives me a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Yes," I say. "I'd be very grateful."

"Perfect, I'll order some Chinese. Are you cool with that?" he asks.

"You're asking me?"

He nods. "Of course."

"I'm not used to my opinion mattering, sorry." Eyes downcast; sniff, sniff. Well played, Swan.

"Your opinion always matters, Bella. Don't let him make you think otherwise. Now, what can I order for you?"

"I guess orange chicken is fine," I mumble.

"Great, be back in here at noon and we'll eat and talk some more."

I nod and head toward the door.

"And Bella?"

I turn to him. "Yeah?"

"Head up, don't let a man ever make you feel less than wonderful. You are rare and if Edward can't see that then he isn't worthy of you." His words address me but it's almost like they aren't said for my ears. There is a distance to them.

"Thank you James."

As I walk back to my desk, his words repeat in my head. It wasn't at all what I was expecting.

Ten minutes after I get back Garrett walks over with a folder. He places it on my desk and opens it up like he is showing me something. On the top of the page it reads... **The flowers have a bug in them**.

I nod and flip to the next page.

**How did it go in there?**

"Great, Garrett, this is exactly how we hoped it would close," I say trying to make it sound like I am commenting on his work.

"Yeah, it was a little nerve wracking, but in the end they folded," he answers.

I flip to the last page.

**Angela accepted Edward's lunch date. Things are good on his end.**

"Fantastic. Can you maybe ask Rose to help you finalize the paperwork? I have a lot of work to catch up on after being out on Friday," I ask.

"Sure, No problem, Miss. Swan." He shuffles the papers into the folder and scurries off.

Eying the flowers I feel like this game is going to end with a tight finish. I hope Edward's lunch is a success.

At noon I walk into James' office after he buzzes me telling me that lunch has arrived.

He's set up the table in the back by the window. A candle is lit and champagne beside it.

"Alcohol?" I ask.

He shrugs. "It seems like you could use it." He smiles.

"But I'm working."

"And I'm the boss," he answers cockily.

"True," I chuckle.

He holds out my chair and I sit. "Thank you." Perfect gentlemen.

He sits across from me and places his napkin on his lap.

"I spoke with Angela about the party this weekend, and we will of course be in attendance," he says.

I am fairly certain he ordered her to go, but I smile all the same.

"Oh thank God," I respond.

"You actually sound happy that I'm coming."

"I am, I feel better when there are people I like at these functions."

He halts his hand for a moment, before he finally puts the chicken in his mouth.

We eat in silence for a little while before he talks again.

"Has Edward told you about _you_?" he asks and it takes me by surprise

"About me?" I chuckle. "I know who I am."

My phone buzzes on the table and I see Rose's name light up. I ignore it and give James my attention.

"You need to get that?" He points to my phone.

"No, I'm where I want to be," I answer.

He genuinely smiles now, and he really is a handsome man. Jaw dropping beauty. But I suppose the devil comes in all sorts of shapes and sizes.

"Ever been in love?" he asks and I'm relieved his line of questioning has changed.

"No," I answer quickly.

"I have and let me tell you, it isn't all it's cracked up to be. It's why I enjoy the Society so much. It's on terms that I make that avoid me from heart ache." He looks up from his plate. "Difference is, I know what it feels like to hurt that badly, where Edward does not."

I swallow a piece of my chicken and it's a struggle because I feel like my throat is constricting from the emotions that are running off of James.

"I don't think Edward has it in him to love anyone but himself," I say and inwardly cringe.

"I'm glad you see through his façade, Bella. Maybe you can avoid the pain." His brows furrow. It's as if a memory has surfaced and I desperately want to ask if it's about Maggie.

"Who did you love? If you don't mind me asking."

He sighs and drops his fork. "Someone I clearly wasn't allowed to," he whispers.

My phone vibrates again and annoyance flickers across James' face.

"Just answer it," he growls as he gets up, throws his napkin on his plate and storms into his en suite.

"What!" I snap into the phone.

_"Bella, why didn't you answer when I called before?"_ Rose asks.

"Lunch, remember?"

_"Yeah well I had to leave the office because Emmet is an idiot."_

"What did he do?" I ask.

_"Started a scene in the lobby, screaming my name. He was so drunk."_

"Drunk? It's only twelve thirty."

_"Yeah well, his drunken mouth started spewing shit I hope never gets back to James. Now I'm on my way to the police station to bail him out."_

"They called the cops?"

_"No, I did,"_ she snaps.

"Oh, then why are you bailing him out?" I ask.

"_To beat the living shit out of him that's why,"_ she growls and I actually feel a little bad for Emmett.

"Well, good luck with that. Call me later?"

_"Yeah, okay."_

She hangs up before I can say good-bye.

When James comes out of the bathroom he looks much more composed.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

He nods. "Yeah, just fighting the demons." He shrugs.

"Can I have your phone?" I ask.

He looks confused but hands it to me anyway.

"I'm putting my number in here, call me if you need a friend," I say and hand it back to him.

He calls it and my phone lights up.

"Now you have mine. If Edward hurts you or anything, call me okay?"

I nod. "Okay, thank you James."

When I shut his office door I feel like whatever happened in there, was more than I hoped would on the first day. I just need to keep up the momentum. And I fervently hope that Edward is also making progress with Angela.

**A/N: Okay I think it's time we check in with Edward now, don't you? EPOV up next chapter my pretties.**

**Thank you all**

**Fic Rec:**

**Glycerine by Livie79... I don't know what to say about how amazing this story is. The writing is from a natural talent that's for sure. She sucks you right into the heart ache and emotion that is Actorward and Costume designer Bella! HIGHLY RECOMMEND!**

**Follow me on twitter Cutestkidsmom and my FB group Cutestkidsmom's Fanfictions xoxo**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Twilight related!**

**BIG Thank you and hugs to my Salacious team, Eternally Edward's Girl, Foolforedward, and Katie Boberg.**

**I love the reviews so much I wish there were more hours in my day to respond to each of you!**

**OH! I wanted to clarify something with you all... Edward has not cheated on Bella! Some misread but he is still true to her :)**

Chapter 29

**Epov**

As I watch Bella walk into work, I can't help the worry that shrouds me.

"She'll be alright, Sir; Garrett has eyes on her. And after the way Ms. Hale handled Emmett, I would say Bella is covered," Alec says in an attempt to calm me.

"I know," I whisper, unable to say anymore.

"I drafted an email to Miss Weber, would you like to read it?" Alec hands me his tablet.

I read it over, and it looks good to me. I'm sure she'll agree to lunch.

By the time I arrive at my office, Angela has emailed me back agreeing to meet me at noon, at Joe's Chicago. It's lavish and right up Angela's alley. I plan on seducing her to the point of practically coming undone. By the time we leave the restaurant, she will be eating out of my hand.

"Sir?" Alec comes into my office at ten.

"What is it, Alec?"

"I spoke with Garrett. Miss Swan had a brief meeting with James this morning. According to him it went well, and he's taken the bait. They'll be having lunch together this afternoon," Alec affirms.

I feel slight pride that Bella was able to hook James. But in all honesty it shouldn't surprise me, the woman pretty much owned me the second I saw her.

"Very good; thank you Alec." I nod.

.

.

.

On my way to the restaurant, Alec lets me know that Bella is heading into James' office for lunch.

"Wait," I snap. "They're eating in his office? I want eyes on her." I can't help the rise in my tone.

Alec nods and is contacting Jake before I even finish my sentence.

That motherfucker better not lay a hand on her.

"Sir, if I may?" Alec shifts in his seat and puts the partition up to separate us from the driver.

"What is it Alec." I'm angry and annoyed.

"First off, you need to calm down. Going into your lunch like this will set off alarm bells, and Angela will bolt."

"And the second?" I say through gritted teeth.

"Secondly, you knew it was going to be like this. I'm not a fool to think that you aren't going to have to seduce Miss Weber; physically as well as mentally, and neither is Miss Swan," he affirms pointedly.

I let out a frustrated sigh and rest my head on the back of my seat. "Every part of this is horrific," I grumble.

"Agreed, Sir, but it's necessary." Alec is calm but there is nervousness in his voice.

Our conversation ends when the car pulls up in front of the restaurant. The valet opens my door, and Alec exits the vehicle first.

I smirk when I see Angela standing just inside the door, fidgeting nervously.

I know I look good. Carmen made sure my favorite black Versace suit was dry cleaned and pressed. Accompanied with a white dress shirt, onyx tie and sunglasses, I'm pulling out all the stops.

Through my Ray Bans, I size Angela up. Clearly, she is pulling out all the stops too. Her dress is satin, scarlet and sinful. It hugs every curve of her body. Her ivory skin contrasts dramatically against her ebony hair. She is quite lovely, not my Sweet Bird, but lovely all the same.

With her back to me I take the opportunity to sneak up behind her and whisper into her ear, "Good afternoon, Miss. Weber."

She jumps slightly, and I realize just how right Bella was about Angela being on edge. It only makes me worry more about Bella.

"Mr. Cullen," she chuckles and places her hand on her chest in a calming fashion.

"My apologies for frightening you," I say softly.

She shakes her head. "No, it's my fault for not paying attention."

"I will take responsibility for everything if you continue to look this good," I say with a smirk and slowly remove my glasses.

Her eyes widen and her lips part. "You're a charmer, aren't you Mr. Cullen?"

I shrug. "It helps when I have inspiration as beautiful as you." I take the moment to slip my hand to her lower back and guide her through the restaurant.

"Do you know where you're going?" she asks as she surveys the place.

Since this is one of the restaurants in which I have a majority investment, I happen to know that James has never brought her here.

"Of course beautiful." I smile, and she blushes.

The maître d' pulls back the red velvet curtain, revealing a private area. A small table with an elegant wrap-around booth is set to perfection for us.

"Wow," she says breathlessly. "This is amazing." Her eyes wander around the private bubble I've had created for us.

"I hope you don't mind the privacy, I'm not a fan of eavesdroppers." I shoot her a smile." And seeing you dressed like this makes me a little selfish." I caress her bare arm with my finger. The shiver that noticeably runs through her body makes me chuckle. She blushes the color of her dress, and in that moment I realize that this will be easier than I thought. The woman is screaming for attention, this is my forte.

I gesture for her to sit, and she quickly does as I ask. Jesus, she's like an obedient puppy.

After the waiter pours our champagne, I take a sip, keeping my eyes on Angela the entire time. My goal is to make her feel desired, not awkward. I take my bottom lip into my mouth, sucking up the excess champagne that lingers there.

Her eyes focus on my mouth, so for added effect I brush my tongue over my bottom lip; her breath hitches... Perfect!

She clears her throat and huskily speaks, "So, your email said you wanted to discuss the lunch I had with Bella. Can I just start off by apologizing for my behavior and..."

I hold up my hand to stop her and she flinches. The anger I feel coursing through me at the thought of any woman being physically harmed, is apparently evident on my face.

"Sorry, Mr. Cullen, I'm a little jumpy today." She chuckles and sips her champagne. Her eyes dart around the room like a frantic rabbit.

"Angela," I whisper and take her hand. She winces. Her hand is cold and moist. "Are you scared of me?"

She closes her eyes and takes a breath. "No, Mr. Cullen, I'm not."

I stare at her as she keeps her eyes closed and breathes deeply, over and over again.

"Open your eyes Beautiful," I speak softly.

When she does open them I smile brightly at her. "That's better," I say.

I rub gentle, small circles on the palm of her hand. I remember how effectively the calming hypnosis worked on Bella when I had the Q and A with her. I'm positive it can work on Angela.

Her obvious need to be worshiped makes me realize that it would be easier to get to her through a more physical, rather than a mental approach. So I wait until her gaze lands on my actions. Her eyes follow my movements and when I talk, it's soft, seductive and dominant.

"I didn't ask you to meet me so that I could berate you about how you treated Miss Swan." I make sure to refer to Bella as Miss Swan to show Angela my indifference to my relationship with Bella.

"You didn't?" she whispers all the while staying focused on my fingers circling her palm.

"No, I asked you here to seduce you." I lift her hand to my mouth and place a soft kiss on it.

"Wha... what?" she stutters.

"I'm enthralled by you Angela. I'm fooling myself trying to make this bid with Miss Swan work." I place her hand on my cheek and lean into it.

"But... I don't understand." She's staring at our contact.

"All these years, bid after bid, missing my chance to ask you." I sigh. "And when you stood up to Miss Swan at lunch, I would be lying if I didn't tell you it made my cock harder than steel."

She gasps and her nails dig slightly into my cheek.

"Oh my God, Mr..."

"Edward, please call me Edward," I say desperately.

"Edward," she whispers and I smile.

"I love how my name sounds on your lips." I look at her mouth; her parted lips, and I lean closer to her. "Can I taste them? Just once?"

"But..." She looks around the room nervously. "What about James and Bella?"

"It's just a kiss, one tiny..." I inch closer. "Little kiss," I whisper.

"Jesus," she says breathlessly, and I don't let her finish her sentence. I bring my lips to hers, and make her feel the want she's so desperately been screaming for since I entered the restaurant.

I moan as I take her bottom lip into my mouth and suck it gently.

Her hand glides up my arm and grips the back of my neck. She pulls me closer until our chests collide and our kiss becomes hungry.

I think of Bella, her candy lips, her body that sings to me, and her voice that haunts me. This is why I'm doing this; for Bella. I will make Angela think she's all there is in this world for me.

We part when the waiter places our salads in front of us. Normally in a place like this a waiter wouldn't dare interrupt, but I paid extra to encourage them to do so.

"Thank you," Angela says, as she wipes her lip with her finger.

She blushes and chances glances at me throughout lunch. We don't say much and I don't encourage much conversation; I want her to lead.

As our dessert is delivered Angela seems to have found her voice again.

"I thought that Bella was your everything?" she says.

I shrug. "A means to an end, maybe."

Confusion plays across her features. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sure that James has clued you in as to why I bid on her to begin with?" I look at her and she nods. "Yeah well, that was for Maggie. It was a promise I made, but she's more trouble than she's worth." The words feel foreign to me. I would do anything for Bella and to have to tell these lies about her makes me sick.

"Oh," she says. I don't miss the small smile that plays on her lips.

"Can I ask you something, Angela?"

She looks at me with excitement. "Of course."

"I know James won't cancel your bid, because he knows how much I want you and would do whatever he can to make my life miserable. So let me ask you this." I grip her hand like it's my last lifeline. "Say you will accept my bid when this is done; tell me you will climb the ladder of Salacious with me?"

"What?" she gasps. "You want me?"

"God yes, for as long as I can remember. I told you that every time I went to bid on you, someone else snatched you up. Why do you think I cancelled so many bids in the last two years alone?"

Her eyes widen. "I thought it was because Victoria was crazy and Tanya wanted to trap you?"

I chuckle. "No, I just couldn't do it. Everywhere I went, all I saw was you. With Liam then with Peter and finally with James. It was too much. I'd rather be alone."

"Are you cancelling your bid with Bella?" she asks as she pulls herself closer to me.

"I want to, but I fear it will draw James attention. He might see what my intentions are with you." I screw my eyes shut. "Please, Angela, tell me you'll wait for me."

When she doesn't say anything, I open my eyes and find a beaming Angela.

"For as long as I can remember I wanted to hear you say those words. The whole reason I stayed as a bid in the Society was for you. And now, here you are, telling me that you've always wanted me." She grips the side of my face and crashes her lips to mine.

"Is that a yes?" I ask in between kisses.

"Yes, so much yes," she says with a chuckle.

I gently pull her ironclad grip from my face. "Angela?"

She kisses my cheeks, forehead and chin." Mmhmm?"

"You can't tell James," I say and she halts her assault.

"I would never, he'd kill me. How are we going to get through the next months?" she asks as she plays with the hairs at the nape of my neck.

"You let me figure that out. You just keep doing what you're doing. I need to figure a way to keep James off our trail." I take her wrists and go in for the kill.

"If he ever hits you again, you call me!" I snap with a sound of worry and desperation.

She shakes her head. "He checks my cell phone every night, I can't call you."

I nod and turn toward Alec. I gesture for him to come over to the table.

"Sir?"

Send someone to the store, now. I need an untraceable cell phone arranged for Miss. Weber," I snap with authority.

"Wow, really?" she asks.

"I can't stand the thought of his hands anywhere on what belongs to me," I growl as I ravage her neck.

"Fuck," she moans.

"Oh, that time will come beautiful," I mumble into her hair, as I bring my lips to the lobe of her ear and suck it gently.

"I can't wait," she whispers sexily.

She finally lets me go and finishes her dessert. I kiss her one last time before the maître d' pulls back the velvet curtain, revealing us to the world. Alec hands Angela the cell phone before we step outside. He informs her that my number is programmed under one. I watch her get into her town car before walking toward mine.

When the door to the car shuts, I punch the upholstery of the seat and scream. Alec says nothing; the driver keeps his eyes on the road.

When we pull up to my building, I don't get out.

"Sir?" Alec says.

"Take me home," I answer hoarsely.

"Home?"

I snap my head up. "I need a shower," I respond. Alec doesn't say another word. Realization dawns on him, and he instructs the driver to take me to my complex.

As we ride up in the elevator Alec's phone buzzes.

"Hello? Yeah, okay... I will let Mr. Cullen know." He slips the phone back into his pocket.

"You'll let me know what?" I ask only half interested.

"Bella's lunch with James."

I look at him like he just jolted my body awake. "Yeah?"

"It was a success," he says and speaks no more.

"That's it?" I ask.

"He didn't say anymore. I'm sure we'll hear more later."

The elevator dings and I enter the penthouse. I rush upstairs, tear my clothes off and jump into the shower before the water has even had a chance to get warm.

I can feel Angela in all the places Bella has been. I feel like a bastard, like a dirty asshole. I scrub every part of me until it almost bleeds. I brush my teeth twice and still it doesn't feel clean.

The rest of my afternoon is spent pacing the penthouse, waiting for Bella to walk through the door.

Finally, at six o'clock she walks in with Jake.

"Bella!" I say and rush toward her. I don't even think about what I'm doing. I scoop her up and crash my lips against hers.

If she's shocked or upset about my much-needed attack, she doesn't let on. Within seconds her body is molding to mine, and she's kissing me just as frantically as I'm kissing her.

"Did he touch you?" I ask when we part to breathe.

She shakes her head. "Not really, I hugged him though, just for effect."

I wonder if she feels as complete as I do in this moment, touching her skin, inhaling her intoxicating aroma.

I pull her to me again and wrap myself around her as much as my body will allow.

"Edward, are you okay?" she asks as she rubs my back.

"I am now," I whisper.

She looks up at me and smiles faintly. "I'm fine, really I am. He didn't touch me."

I nod. "Alright."

"Did Angela touch you?" She stands a little straighter. "I mean did you…?" She waves her hand at me. My guess is she is asking if I slept with her.

"No, I didn't sleep with her. I did kiss her though," I answer with serious regret.

She nods. "I figured Angela would be needy like that." She caresses my chest with the tips of her fingers. "I can't say I blame her."

She looks me up and down. "Did you shower already?" she asks.

"Yeah, I came home after lunch, I needed a shower."

"That bad?" she asks.

"Bella, I really just want to forget about it for a little while." I place my hands on the sides of her face and tenderly kiss her perfect lips. These are the lips that make sense. Bella is who fills every void in me.

"Okay, Edward, we can forget." She takes my hand and guides me up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"We're going to forget." She smiles.

Realization hits me like a freight train. "You don't have to Bella..."

She cuts me off. "I know I don't have to, I want to though."

Her steps don't falter and my grasp never lessens. I follow her upstairs like a thirsty man being led to water.

Without a sound, she opens the bedroom door and leads me to the bed.

"I'm just going to get a quick shower, then we can talk, or whatever." She shrugs as if she's unsure what the "whatever," might be.

"I don't blame you; I scoured myself when I got home." I look down at my arms. They're still a little pink.

I lay back and stare at the ceiling while Bella showers. I listen to the water and her sweet humming that echoes through the room. She seems so at peace, and I'm fighting to stop hell from dragging me down.

"You asleep?" she whispers as she walks out of the bathroom.

"No," I say and sit up on my elbows.

She's wearing a light lavender silk robe. Her hair lies damp over her shoulders; and a kiss of pink dances over the apples of her cheeks.

"You look beautiful," I say softly.

She chuckles. "Edward, listen to me, because I think you need to hear something."

"What?" I ask, suddenly concerned.

"I am aware that you are going to have to seduce Angela. I don't want you feeling bad because you had to kiss her. Hell, I threw myself at James because I figured men respond better to the physical. Sure enough, I think it's what got me the lead I needed." She sits beside me and the power of her aroma washes over me, and I find myself leaning closer to her, greedily taking it all in.

"I hated it," I whisper as I rub my cheek over the arm of her robe. She runs her fingers through my hair, and I involuntarily purr.

"I hated it too," she says.

"It's going to get so much worse," I affirm as I look up into her gleaming eyes.

"Especially, if Emmett keeps getting drunk and professes his love for Rose in the lobby of my workplace," she says with a chuckle.

"He did what?" I snap.

"You didn't know?"

I shake my head. "What the fuck!" I jump off the bed and grab my cell phone ready to rip Emmett a new asshole, when I hear Bella's sad sigh.

Turning, I see her slip off the robe revealing matching, lacy lingerie. Her face looks withdrawn.

"What's wrong?" I ask; my need to talk to Emmett slips from my mind and the need to make Bella smile again becomes my priority.

She looks up. "I thought you were calling Emmett?"

"I was, but you're upset, so I'll deal with it later," I answer and her face instantly lights up.

She was upset that I was pushing her away for something else; that has to be it.

I place my phone on the nightstand, and I smile as Bella purses her lips and narrows her eyes playfully when I start unbuttoning my shirt.

"So, what do you want to do this evening Bella?" I push the shirt off my body and feel the heat rise from deep inside me, when her eyes sweep over my chest. "Are you hungry?"

I unbuckle my belt and her eyes widen.

"I am hungry actually," she says with a voice thick with lust.

I raise my eyebrows. "Really, well, what can I get for you?" I ask as I undo my pants and let them pool to the floor.

"Maybe nachos and a Shock Top," she answers and I burst out laughing.

"Feeling nostalgic?" I ask.

"Well, it does feel like forever ago," she laughs with me.

I walk around to her side of the bed; she turns her body, steps into my embrace; like a magnet to metal.

"I'll give you anything you want," I whisper as my lips claim hers.

"Right now, I just want you. Nachos can wait." Her eyes are filled with a need I desperately want to fill.

"Anything you want, Sweet Bird, you can have all, or none of me."

She closes her eyes, wraps her arms around my neck and crushes her lips to mine once again.

Together we collapse onto the bed. Her touch, her lips, her love; I take it all greedily. And for the first time ever, I let myself love her.

**A/N: SO I know a few things that are going on in your heads right now...1) EEW about Angela but please keep in mind Edward is NOT enjoying himself! Regardless of how he thinks Angela is pretty, he's not blind just in love with Bella and can't admit it...**

**2) WHERE ARE THE LEMONS! Okay... next chapter you'll see it through Bella's eyes promise.**

**Leave me love :)**

**Fic Rec:**

**Deviant by Planetblue ~ The author of Barefoot in Texas is at it again with yet another brilliant tale. Only chapter 1 has posted but you can't help but love this Edward and Bella and the double lives they clearly live!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer~ I don't own anything Twilight related!**

**Thank you to my kick ass Salacious team Eternally Edward's Girl, FoolforEdward, and Katie Boberg. They talked me off the ledge this week.**

**There were a lot of mixed feelings for our beloved EMC last chapter. Let's see if things change... see you at the bottom.**

Chapter 30

"Bella," he whispers as his lips caress the side of my neck. I grip onto his hair and pull him closer to me, needing and desperately wanting every inch of him, over every inch of me.

His hand dances over my satin nightgown, and my skin prickles with excitement.

"Oh God, Edward," I say breathlessly.

With both hands cupping my face, he hungrily presses his lips to mine. His tongue twists with mine, and his taste only fuels my desire to succumb to him.

"Bella, your smell, your skin... too much...I." He's cut off when I slip my hands up his chest and lightly dig my nails into his heated flesh. "Fuck."

"I need you, Edward, now!" He lifts his eyes to mine and his gaze is full of want, need, lust; and I know I see love there. _Please say it Edward._

Without looking away he lifts my nightgown up and over my head, leaving me bare before him.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers as his finger travels up my leg, circles over my knee and stops at my hip. He traces my scars for a moment before leaning down to kiss them tenderly. The gesture is almost too much for my heart to handle, and my vision starts to get cloudy.

I run my fingers through his hair, as he brushes butterfly kisses up my stomach.

Edward's hands come up and cup my breasts, my nipples pebble instantly. His touch turns every part of me on, I am his instrument and I've never been played better by another; I know I never will.

"You taste amazing," he moans as his tongue slides up the valley, between my breasts.

When he lifts his head I look up at him. Whereas his eyes harbor sadness, his mouth shows happiness. He kisses my chin, making me chuckle.

"I love your laugh," he whispers, kissing my cheeks.

"Good, because I love laughing," I affirm with a smile.

My fingers travel down to his boxers and I tug a little, urging them low enough so my feet can grab them and push them the rest of the way.

"Having some issues, Sweet Bird?" he asks with a chuckle.

"Well..." I grunt and push some more. "It would be easier if you..." I hook my toes around the waist band and... "Voila!" I shout happily when I manage to get the offending boxers off.

He bursts out laughing. "You're adorable." He brings his lips down to mine and kisses me as he chuckles lightly.

Flesh against flesh, heart to heart. I can't breathe. I move my head to the side and a traitorous tear slips down my cheek.

"Bella? What's wrong?" His voice is full of worry.

I look at him and more tears begin to flow freely. "Say it, Edward, please."

He wipes the tears away. A look of concentration paints his face. Every emotion is beautiful on him; he's breathtaking.

"What do you want me to say?" he asks.

When I don't answer him, he grips my arms and pulls me up and over so that I'm straddling his lap. I can feel his arousal press against my sex, and I involuntarily whimper.

He smirks, and his eyes trail from my face, all the way down.

"Are you sure you want to talk, Sweet Bird?" he asks huskily.

I chuckle. "I want so much," I trail my finger along his perfect, muscular chest making circles around his nipples. The goosebumps that appear fill me with a powerful lust_. I _do this to him.

"What do you need me to say, what do you want? I'll give you anything," he pleads.

"I want to make love to you, Edward." I look into his green eyes and freeze. It's now or never. "I want you to make love to me in return. But I need you to feel it."

"Feel it? You?" he questions, telling me he needs more prompting.

"You're scared," I whisper.

"Yes, I'm scared about a lot of things. Look, Bella." He sits up a bit, making me squirm slightly at the rush of need that washes through me when his cock grazes over my pussy.

"You're all over the place. If you don't want to have sex, I'm okay with that. If you want to talk, great, let's do it. But just tell me what you need." He cups my cheek, and I lean into him.

"What I want is to not have to tell you what I need," I answer.

He lets out a breath. "Riddles," he says more to himself. His eyes narrow and he purses his lips. He's thinking.

I don't dare move. I keep my eyes locked on his.

His face softens and he nods. Next thing I know I'm being flipped onto my back, and his body is covering mine completely.

"Isabella Marie Swan, it took me forever to say this, but only a moment to know it to be true. You are my one in six billion. You're the reason I breathe and enjoy life. I would walk through hell for you... In fact I am. You, my extraordinary, Sweet Bird, are everything to me. I have fallen deeply and irrevocably in love with you."

I don't move, I don't breathe, neither does he. He knew what I needed. It must have been terrifying for him to say it out loud.

"I... You love me?" I ask.

"You know I do, you've known it for a while, haven't you?" he asks as his eyes flicker over my face.

I nod.

"You wanted me to say it, and I should have, sooner."

"What made you tell me tonight?" I tenderly rub over his jaw and am rewarded with a low growl.

"Besides you nagging me?" He chuckles, and I laugh with him.

"Yeah, besides that."

"For the first time in my life I hated seducing a woman. My skin crawled and my mouth felt like it was on fire. Every second with Angela was a nightmare. I got through it because I kept thinking of you. Her lips as yours." He leans in and kisses me.

"I pretended her brown eyes were yours." He gently presses his lips to my closed eyelids.

"Her touch..." I see his Adam's apple bob when he swallows and I lift my head and kiss his neck.

"It's okay, I get it. Sometimes it's when we are thrust into darkness that we learn to appreciate the light," I whisper.

"You are my light," he responds.

I let my legs fall open, and he settles against me even more.

"Love me, Edward; because I love you and promise you I will always be your light. I'll protect this." I place my hand over his heart.

He presses his forehead to mine and gently slides into me. I gasp as he slowly fills me.

"I love you," he whispers as he moves with long, slow thrusts.

"I love you." My eyes stay connected to his.

He makes love to me... He is _in_ love with me. With every thrust, we fall harder into each other.

He lifts my arms over my head and links his fingers with mine. I've never felt more in sync with anyone. Ever.

There is no false seduction, no shameless promises or deceit here. I can see and feel how much he loves me.

"Fuck," he growls close to my ear as he takes my lobe into his mouth.

"Edward, please," I whimper.

"Anything, Bella, what do you want?" So many emotions are threatening to pour out at the same time. I can't move my arms so I lift my head up and he crashes his lips to mine, knowing what I want.

I tenderly bite his bottom lip, and he moans.

"Harder," I grunt as I thrust my hips up to his.

He shoots me a sly grin, and suddenly slides out of me.

"What the..." I look around.

"Come with me." He holds out his hand and I take it. He pulls me out of the bedroom, and we are racing down the stairs...naked.

"What are we doing? Edward, someone will see us," I keep an eye out but I don't see anyone.

"No one is here, come on."

He takes me into the library. I look around hoping that the reason why we're here will suddenly make sense.

"Do you remember what you said to me the day you walked out on me?" he whispers into my ear sending a shiver over my body.

"I said a lot of things, Edward."

He grabs my hands and puts them on the back of the couch.

"You said you would have let me throw you over the couch and fuck you, remember?"

Holy Jesus! "Yes," I breathe.

"So, hold on, Sweet Bird."

I grip the couch and he digs his fingers into my hips. Without any further warning, he impales me.

"Yes!" He shouts.

He slams into me relentlessly, hitting me right where I need him.

One of his hands slides to my stomach and down. He flicks my clit and thrusts into me, and just as he gives me a slight pinch, I come undone.

"Oh God, Edward!" My head falls as I see bright lights and feel every part of my body explode, right along with his.

I feel his breath on my back as he lays kisses along my spine. When he pulls out, I feel an emptiness I've never felt before. I don't get to dwell on it too long, because he spins me around and kisses me with a passion I swear would set the room on fire.

"Always, Bella, always," he says between breaths.

I know what he means; he doesn't need to elaborate. Life is messy and evil and dark. But we are doing what we do so that we can have an always... I want that.

Edward sets up dozens of pillows and blankets on the floor in the library, right in front of the fireplace. Of course, it would have been logical to just go upstairs, but this room holds so much of us in it that it makes sense to stay.

We make love for hours and use our bodies as blankets. The room is filled with whispers of 'I love you' and promises of forever. When I do finally drift off to sleep, it's to Edward's humming.

.

.

.

For the next few days Edward is happy that he is able to keep his seduction of Angela to just phone calls and secretive emails.

I, on the other hand, am forced to see James every day. I am, however, much slower in my seduction. I chose 'the friend' approach, which is all well and good but I'm not getting anything out of him.

Today is Thursday and the party is on Saturday. I give myself a goal. I will make him tell me something, _anything_ that will move this process along.

I take a deep breath and knock on his office door. "Come in," he shouts.

He smiles brightly at me when he looks up. "Bella, good morning," he says cheerfully.

"Hi, James." I quickly cover my mouth. "Sorry, I mean Mr. Holmes."

"No, I told you to call me James, it's fine." He gestures for me to take a seat.

"Oh, I just thought maybe you didn't want anyone to hear me refer to you by your first name around others." I shrug and take a seat.

He tilts his head to the side. "Is there a reason the others shouldn't know that I like it when you say my name?" His smile is soft and I can tell he's amused.

"Uhm... I." Chuckling, I look away from his gaze.

"Don't be shy, Bella. I like it that you are more comfortable with me now."

"Are _you_?" I ask and finally look up at him.

"Am I what?" He looks confused.

"Are you more comfortable with me?"

He sighs and for a moment I see vulnerability in him. Almost like a little boy who has lost his favorite toy or something. This man boggles my mind.

"I... I'm attracted to you, Bella." When he looks up I see a hunger and a sadness reflected in his gaze.

"You are? But, I thought... Well, I mean for the longest time I got the impression you didn't like me. Back then, you yelled at me. But lately we've found neutral ground. I assumed you thought me to be alright, but attractive?" I chuckle.

"Bella, I have eyes, and I'm a man. You are stunning. Anyone who's blessed with sight should be able to gaze at your beauty." I'm sure he's said this to a hundred women. But in truth, he's perfected it.

"Wow," I whisper. "No one ever…" I trail off as I swallow nervously.

When he gets up and comes around his desk, I feel my heart rate spike.

"I can't believe no one has told you how outstanding you are." He smiles and sits beside me.

I shake my head.

"Not even Edward?" he asks as he leans forward slightly, invading my personal space.

"Well, yeah. But he just wanted to secure his bid." I feign sadness.

"Such a pity, a woman like you should be told everyday how beautiful she is," he whispers and I almost gag. Does this shit actually work for him?

"I wish I had bid on you before Edward had," he says and I venture a peek into his ice blue eyes.

"So do I," I whisper and he smiles.

We stare at each other uncomfortably for a moment, before I decide to push a little.

"All I hear from Edward is Maggie this and Maggie that. I wish he would stop."

James' smile falters. "Does he now?"

I nod.

"What sort of things does he say about her?" he asks and sits back.

"Nothing I understand. I guess she was pregnant with your father's baby?" I look up and his face is ashen. "Oh God, did I say something wrong?"

He shakes his head and forces a smile. "No, of course not. I like that you feel comfortable talking to me, Bella."

Fuck, he is sealed tighter than Fort Knox.

"James, please, if I've said something to upset you, tell me. You can trust me just as I trust you." _Please tell me something_!

"I'm fine, Bella." His voice rises slightly.

"No you're not." I stand up abruptly. It's time to try a different approach. "If you expect me to trust you, James, then you have to be able to confide in me too. I know there are inner workings that I can't know. But, when it affects me, and believe me it does, I have a right to know." I turn by back on him before I continue. "I hate seeing that Edward upsets you as he does me."

I hear the squeak of leather as James stands. I know he'll come up behind me. I tell myself not to flinch.

"You care about me that much?" he whispers into my ear, as he places his hands on my shoulders.

"Of course I do, I thought it was obvious. I guess I just suck at communicating how I feel." I chuckle.

He sighs and turns me around. _Please don't kiss me; I'll throw up_.

He opens and closes his mouth a few times before he speaks. "About three weeks ago, I received an anonymous package. When I opened it, it was filled with photos of Maggie and a manila envelope."

I pretend to act surprised.

"Inside the envelope was a paternity test. Eleazar wasn't the father of Maggie's baby, I was."

Finally!

"Oh my God," I gasp. "I didn't know you and she…"

He shakes his head. "No one did. I was always drawn to Maggie; she was a free spirit. One summer her family went to Europe with my father and a few others. I stayed back and so did she."

Holy shit, he's going to tell me.

He walks over to the couch and sits. "In those three months, Maggie and I shared a lifetime's worth of love. There wasn't anything in this world I wouldn't give or do for her." His head falls into his hands and suddenly it feels like the floor is giving way. I sit next to him to steady myself.

"The night before I was preparing to bid on Maggie, I received a call from her. She was crying, and I remember it took me forever to get her to calm down. Finally she told me my father bid on her." He runs his fingers through his hair angrily.

"I told her to abrogate; that it was her choice."

I place a hand on his knee in comfort. This man is so broken.

"She said she couldn't." He huffs. "I knew my father had something over her. A week into the bid my father proposed to her, and a week after that she announced she was pregnant. A whirlwind right?" He looks at me now, and his eyes glisten with tears.

"Oh, James, I'm so sorry," I say. I really am.

"Part of me always suspected she was carrying my baby. But after her death and my son's, I was never to know."

"Did Eleazar know? I mean why would he bid on her if he knew how you felt?" I ask.

"There is still so much I don't understand. I know she loved me but after accepting Eleazar's bid, she pretended like I didn't exist. It was then that I stopped letting myself care about anyone or anything." His voice is full of anger and hate. Maggie did this to him.

"James, I..."

He holds up a hand. "Please, don't feel sorry for me."

Just as I'm starting to feel bad for him, I suddenly remember Angela and the fact that he hits her. I sit back suddenly.

"What?" he asks with slight concern.

"I have to ask you something."

He shifts and turns his body toward me. "What?"

"Last week when you were on your business trip and I went out to lunch with Angela, I discovered something." This is a dangerous game I'm playing. I hope my instincts are correct.

"Yeah, I'm aware of the lunch, go on." He gestures for me to continue.

I take a deep breath. "James, it's none of my business but..." I clear my throat. "Do you hit her?"

The look of horror that appears on James' face is intense. "What?" he snaps.

"It's just, she flinches a lot and when a waiter brushed up against her, she winced and I just..."

"I would never hit her. Do you think I'm capable of something like that?" He's angry now, but not at me, it's at the idea of him hurting her.

"I believed it, I did. I mean you've been very rude to me in the past and you actually said to me once, 'I like my bids obedient.'" I swallow my fears and stare at him pointedly.

"The day I lost it with you, was the day after I received the anonymous package. I was on edge, you were snarky."

I nod. "True, I was, but you can see why I would think that."

I watch as he paces his office frantically. I keep thinking he'll knock something over or throw something, but he doesn't. He's surprisingly in control.

"Does she have bruises," I ask him, making him halt his movements.

"None that I've seen, but she favors the lights off during sex," he answers.

"Do you think perhaps someone has hurt her in the past?" I ask, trying to get any reaction, other than rage out of him. But my choice of question is an epic fail.

"What? No! All our members are scanned and investigated. Never!" he spits.

Something feels amiss. I know there is a gap somewhere; I just can't place it.

Just when I'm about to ask about the poisons and Victoria, there's a knock on his door.

"Come in," he yells making me jump.

"Hey babe," The sound of Angela's voice makes me shiver. She's so unbelievably happy and sure of herself as she saunters into the room. It's only when she sees me standing there that her posture slumps. What the hell is that about?

James gives her a polite smile. "Hi, Angela, you know Bella."

She nods and she seems meeker than the woman who walked in. What's her deal?

"You feeling alright?" James asks her.

"Yeah, uhm... I wanted to know if you wanted to grab lunch with me later."

James looks at me briefly, and I know he too can see the shift in her demeanor. "Sure, I'll make reservations," he answers.

"Great, well, I'll let you get back to work." She kisses his cheek, nods at me and slips back out.

"What the fuck was that?" he says.

"I don't know," I answer as I stare at the closed door.

Now James' phone buzzes. "Damn, I have a meeting to get to," he says. "We'll talk more later." He walks out without another word, leaving me alone in his office. Odd, he left me here? What am I missing?

When I slip out of his office I see Garrett eyeing me suspiciously. I'm quite sure my confusion is clear as day. I shake my head at him in a 'don't worry about it' fashion.

At lunchtime, Garrett, Rose and I head over to Larabies. I can see them both staring at me as I push my food around my plate.

"Oh I just can't, what the fuck, Bella?" Rose asks, and I look up at her.

"Not here." It's all I say and my tone is final. We eat the rest of our lunch in silence.

After lunch I receive a text from James saying he won't be returning to the office and to reschedule his appointments. Nothing else.

The rest of my day feels like I'm sleepwalking. I robotically do my work; all the while, my mind is trying to make sense of everything.

When Jake and I enter the penthouse it's not Edward that greets me, it's Garrett.

"Start talking," he snaps.

"Good evening to you too, Garrett," I say looking over at Jake who simply shrugs.

"Yeah, yeah, what happened today?"

I convince Garrett to wait until Edward gets home so I don't have to repeat the story.

He agrees and about forty-five minutes later the three of us, including Alec, Carmen and Jake are absorbing all the information I have obtained today.

"Wow," Carmen whispers.

"I know, and all day I felt off, like there is something missing," I say to her.

"Well, there are only a million unanswered questions," Garrett retorts.

"Angela spoke to me this morning, saying James told her she had to accompany him to lunch. Strange, since you tell me differently," Edward affirms.

"Edward, is there any way that you can get inside James' house and see what Angela is hiding?" Alec asks.

"I don't know," Edward answers looking right at me.

"If he goes in there she'll be expecting something from him," I snap.

"True," Garrett agrees.

"You seem to have more of a comradery with James," Jake says to me. "Maybe you can skulk around his place."

"No!" Edward spits. "If Bella goes in there without us even understanding half the mess that's going on, it would be like walking through a mine field with a blindfold."

"Edward..." I start to speak but he shoots me a glare that shuts me right up.

"No, Bella, it's a stupid idea," he growls.

"Well, I'm not okay with you in that house alone with Angela," I snap back.

"Neither am I, nor will I be." His answer is exactly what I want to hear, but now we are at a crossroads.

"Well, we need an idea," Garrett says.

"And I have one." The sweet angelic voice comes from the doorway. We turn and see Jasper and Alice standing there.

"Alice?" I say.

"Yes, Jasper was called by Edward to come over, and I thought I'd tag along since we are going rogue and all." She jokes.

"What's your idea?" Edward asks.

"How about I go to the house," she says with a smile.

"How is that a better idea?" Edward looks exasperated.

"I can arrive as a gift, from you, Edward. I will tell her you asked me to come and help her get ready for the party. While she showers or whatever, I can look around." She shrugs.

"That _is_ a good idea," Garrett responds.

"It's dangerous," Edward whispers.

"It's no more dangerous than what all of you are doing," Alice argues.

"Look, Alice and I have talked about how she can help. And I'm not at all fond of the idea, but if anyone can weasel information out of someone or some source, it's my Alice," Jasper says.

"Won't James be angry that Edward sent her over?" I ask.

"No, because he will be downtown dealing with a tailor who accidentally made his pants too short," Alice giggles.

"Dear Lord woman," Garrett says with a chuckle.

"Alright, fine, I hate it but I have nothing else," Edward concedes.

The rest of the night Alice makes arrangements with the tailor and organizes some other odds and ends. Jasper helps wire the penthouse for the party. Garrett, Alec and Jake discuss strategy and I just sit back and think.

I know something is up with Angela, and James threw me for a loop with his story. I need to figure this out and I'm not sure anything Alice will find will be helpful.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnnn! So, the I love you's have been said. Lemons have been squeezes and the plot thickens. Party time is next! Leave me love :)**

**Teasers and fun are on my Facebook Group Cutestkidsmom's Fan Fictions**

**I'm also on Twitter Cutestkidsmom.**

**Fic Rec's:**

**The Cullen Legacy by PattyRose: What happens when Edward Cullen Politian extraordinaire comes face to face with his past? Well not what he hoped for that's for sure. Come unravel the mystery!**

**How To Date A Movie Star by Redtini Author Bella Swan crashes into Movie Star and Muse Edward Cullen and the two are never the same again. Can they survive book tours, old flames, jealousy and Hollywood together?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Twilight related and no other copyright infringement is intended.**

**Mucho thanks to my fantastic Salacious team: Eternally Edward's Girl, FoolforEdward and Katie Boberg. Without them this would look like a mess and I would have pulled out all my hair.**

**I have been told by some (especially my amazing ladies in my facebook group) to post some sort of a warning for this chapter. Remember Edward and Bella are putting on a show, keep that in mind but have tissues nearby I suppose :) THERE WARNED lol :)**

Chapter 31

James is extremely busy at work on Friday. We pass each other in the kitchen a few times, but greet only with small smiles and hellos. Normally, I'd be nervous that he might be starting to suspect something, but he really is very busy. Having rescheduled all his appointments on Thursday, most of them have crossed over into today.

As I'm packing up to leave for the day, he does manage to say goodbye and tell me that he'll see me at the party tomorrow.

When Jake and I enter the penthouse, the lights are all off except for the small glow coming from the library.

I look at Jake, who simply has a small smile on his face. "You have a lovely evening, Miss Swan," he says as he slips back out of the front door.

Perplexed, I turn around and see Edward leaning against the library doorframe; two flutes of champagne in hand.

"Welcome home, Sweet Bird." His voice is like a whisper, and it sends shivers of lust straight through me.

"You're never here before me," I answer. It doesn't escape me that he said 'welcome home'.

"I know, I left work early and had Carmen help me prepare a little date night, so to speak." He walks sexily over to me and offers me the champagne.

"A date night?" I ask, as I taste the delicious liquid.

"Since we're supposed to hate each other, I knew taking you out in public wouldn't be a good idea. So I've taken it upon myself to put together a special occasion for you. "He takes my hand and escorts me into the library.

Softly lit candles and roses are abundantly amassed around the room. A large plate of nachos, two huge bacon-cheeseburgers and a six-pack of Shock Top are on the small, elegantly set table.

"Wow," I say with wide eyes.

"I wanted to make this night special. I know after tomorrow things will become even messier than they are right now." His fingers caress my shoulder and gently pull the collar down, exposing my skin, which he sweetly kisses.

"Edward, I'm still going to love you tomorrow, no matter what." I turn and face terrified green eyes. "Whatever happens, that much I can promise you."

He takes our champagne flutes and places them on a small table.

"Every word, every sign of anger and hate that is shared between us tomorrow, will be more painful than being stabbed in the heart. I love you so much, Bella, and the thought of hurting you, even in show, kills me." He cups my cheek and inches closer to my face.

"I know that, and I feel the same way. We can get through this. We've been through so much already, five years of hell. One night won't kill us." I wrap my arms around his waist, as I lift myself on my tiptoes to brush my lips against his.

He hungrily presses his mouth to mine and crashes our bodies to each other. I can feel his fear, his despair and all the pain that he's afraid he'll inflict on me.

I pull away and gasp for breath. "Edward, stop. Please." I look at him and never before have I seen a man who once stood taller than the highest skyscraper look so small, so weak.

"I won't, do you hear me, _won't_ let anyone tear you away from my life," he says in a growl.

"I'm not going anywhere."

We stand in silence, just staring at each other, our eyes never leaving the other's.

Then it's like someone cuts the invisible cord that was holding us back, and we crash into each other's arms. He holds me so tightly; his kisses are soft, passionate and full of need.

He slides his hands along my sides, over my ass and hooks his hands under my legs. Suddenly he lifts me, and I wrap my shaky legs around his waist.

"I need you," he growls.

"I want you," I moan.

He spins me around and presses me against the wall. His fingers hook around my panties, and he rips them off. His lips smash against mine, as the clinking of his belt hitting the ground increases my arousal.

"I love you," he groans as he thrusts into me.

"Fuck," I shout as one of my hands grip his shoulder and the other slaps the wall. "I love you," I respond.

He slams into me relentlessly, with purpose. Where I once thought it was ownership that drives him to claim me, I now know it's love.

"God, Bella." He screws his eyes shut and cranes his neck back.

"Edward, I'm gonna..." I don't get to finish as his sudden increase in thrusts pushes both of us over the edge, and we come together. My head falls back; making a light thud against the wall at the same time that Edward buries his into my chest.

When our quivering legs can no longer hold us up, we slowly slide to the floor.

"I'm going to love you forever, Bella," he whispers to me as we catch our breath... And I know he will.

.

.

.

I wake with a smile on my face. Watching Edward drink a Shock Top for the first time last night was an experience in itself. He was being kind when he told me it wasn't that bad. But his expression as he swallowed it, gave away his disgust.

I look over to his side of the bed, and my smile falters when I see it's empty.

I throw on some sweat pants and a t-shirt and make my way downstairs in search of him.

As I descend the stairs, I hear boisterous voices coming from the living room.

"Oh come on, I need the entire penthouse in order to turn it into fantasyland," Rose shouts.

"I don't give a flying fuck; no one goes into the library. It will be shut and locked, got it?" Edward yells.

"It has a lot of space," Rose argues.

"No! That's final." I hear a slam and see Rose stomping across the foyer.

"Rose!" I race down the steps.

"I don't know how you can deal with that man," she says, as she points to the living room.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I have all these tables and a bar to set up. I need space. The idea is to transform the penthouse into a fantasy. But Dictator Dick says the library is off limits. It's prime space!" she shouts.

I blush, thinking about why he doesn't want anyone in there... it's our zone.

"Calm down, Rose, let me talk to him. But, seriously, if he doesn't want anyone in there I'm not going to fight him over it." I look around the open space. "You can have the cocktail area in here and use the living room and dining room for tables."

She huffs and assesses the area. "I suppose, but he's still an ass." She walks off in a frenzy.

I walk into the kitchen to see a rumpled Edward sitting at the table, coffee in hand.

"Hey," I say and he smiles at me. "I see you and Rose are getting along."

He rolls his eyes. "The woman is relentless. How can she not understand that this is my home, and if I don't want people traipsing all over the place, it's my choice?"

"It's a party, trust me, there will be traipsing regardless of what you want," I say, as I pour myself a coffee.

"I understand that, but come on."

I look over at him, and I see it in his face. It's our room, our bubble.

I nod. "Okay, no one goes in. I'll make sure Rose understands."

He smiles again, and I lean down and kiss his perfect lips.

"Good morning, by the way." I sit beside him.

"Good morning, Sweet Bird."

.

.

Alice comes by around ten and orders us all to get our asses into gear, as she needs to get to Angela's by three.

She brings an entourage of stylists that are very like angry Oompa Loompas, with her. I'm told by one of them, how disappointing it is that my split ends need to be trimmed before my hair can actually be styled. I just keep my mouth shut.

When my hair and make-up are done, Alice winks and points to the dress that's hanging up on the doorframe.

"Purple?" I ask.

"Yes indeed, it's perfect. It's entirely satin with a slit that goes all the way to your hip, a darker purple belt and only one strap. It's what I like to call purple persuasion." Alice unzips the dress and without a word, I step into it.

It feels amazing against my skin, but I also feel naked.

"Now, for the pumps. Since you are showing some serious leg, we're totally going with these kick-ass purple pumps with multi, stone-encrusted heels." She places them on the floor, and I stare at them.

"I'll die wearing those." I point to the offending stilettos.

"You're wearing them, Bella, so let it go." Her no-nonsense attitude prevents me from arguing.

I slip them on and turn to face the mirror. Purple persuasion is right; hopefully this dress will keep James' attention on me.

"You look stunning." Edward's silky voice makes me turn. He wears a black, fitted Gucci tuxedo. It takes all of my strength not to jump him, beg him to rip my dress off and fuck me until Sunday.

"You look," I chuckle nervously, "you look amazing, Edward."

He smirks and stands directly in front of me. "Alice is leaving to go to Angela's now. James is held up at the tailor's."

His expression is placid. "Okay," I whisper.

"Garrett will be arriving in an hour; alone. He's going to deal with Ms. Flanigan, you don't need to worry about that."

I simply nod. Edward is in a mode I don't see often. It's dominant and in charge. He's preparing me and like a soldier going off to war, I will listen to my commanding officer and do as I'm told.

"There will be eyes on both of us, all night, do you understand?" he asks, as his finger brushes against the palm of my hand.

"Yes," I say breathlessly.

"In about two minutes I'm going to walk out of this bedroom, and the next time you see me, we will not be lovers, partners or friendly." His words break my heart, and I feel my face fall into sadness.

"No!" he snaps. "How I feel about you will not affect you. You hate me so much you are indifferent to it. Do you understand?" He points at me.

I nod.

"Say it, Bella. I want to hear you say that you hate me, that you despise the ground I walk on, and that you can't wait to be rid of me..." He's hardening me, I get it, but I hesitate too long before answering. He grabs my arms. "Say it," he shouts."

I close my eyes, take a breath and speak," I hate you, Edward, I despise the ground you walk on, and I can't wait until this bid is over, and I never have to think of you again." I can hear the lie in my words.

"Fuck you, Bella, every part of you sickens me." He pushes me slightly, making me grab the wall. I look at him perplexed.

"What?" I can feel my heart ache.

"You heard me; I hate you just as much. I hate you so much, I will enjoy every second of these remaining months just keeping you here, away from everything you love," he sneers.

I don't speak.

He sighs. "Bella, if you can't even fake hating me, than we don't stand a chance," he whispers.

"I... I didn't think the words would hurt so much," I answer and he immediately pulls me into a hug.

"This is our worst nightmare, but, Bella, you have to try." He kisses my forehead before we rehearse again.

Each round hurts worse than the last. And by the time we are done, I want to throw up.

.

.

.

I sit on the edge of the bed for a good fifteen minutes after Edward walks out. By the time I make it downstairs, I feel broken. Maybe the sadness can work in my favor.

"So, what do you think?" Rose asks, and for the first time I actually look around the penthouse.

"Wow, Rose, you outdid yourself," I answer.

Seriously it's like Elton John's Oscar after-party. It screams money, power and pretension. Chandeliers of crystal, silver and gold hang all over the place. Lavish decorations and elegant drapes cover the vast space. It doesn't look like Edward's penthouse anymore.

The living and dining rooms have transformed into a banquet hall. Opulent, over-the-top and expensive, are the words that run through my head.

"Yeah, I should have become an event planner," she says with a shrug. "Oh well, maybe in my next life. By the way, you look amazing." She rubs my arm in comfort. I almost burst out crying just from the contact.

I shake my head and quickly walk away.

"Bella?" Rose calls out for me.

I rush into the library and shut the doors. "I can't do this," I say to myself.

"Oh yes you can." It's a voice I don't expect to hear.

"Esme?"

She gives me a slight smile. "You look radiant, Bella."

I take in her baby blue evening gown. She looks angelic. "As do you, what are you doing here?"

She shrugs. "Edward invited the Board and their significant others," she answers.

"Why?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"My guess is because he's planning for one hell of a show. Clearly, something he wants Aro and Caius to see."

"Will Eleazar be here?" I ask.

"Of course, it's his son's company. He and Judy have known each other a long time. He'll be here," she answers with a sigh.

"How do you do it?" I ask her, and she quirks an eyebrow.

"You mean, how do I pretend to be everything I'm not in front of these horrid people?" she asks.

I nod.

"You realize that if you don't, they will see through you. They will see the real you, and they will find out all the things that can hurt you and use them. It's better to be the person they expect you to be, instead of the person you really are." She sips her champagne and winks at me. "You're tougher than you think you are, Bella, you can do this."

She brushes my shoulder as she passes and whispers three words that make me realize my choice is gone. "You have to."

With that she walks out, leaving me alone to prepare myself.

.

.

.

An hour into the party, and I still don't see Edward. I do, however, see Jake, Alec and Garrett everywhere I turn. James and Angela haven't arrived yet, and Judy just walked through the door.

Naturally everyone shouts happy birthday when she enters. She looks outstanding in her tight, black velvet dress. It's floor length and stunning. The light red highlights in her hair stand out, and I swear the woman doesn't look a day over thirty-five.

I watch as Garrett swoops in and takes her hand, placing a soft kiss upon it. Her blush gives away the fact that she is flattered, and I know that Garrett will be victorious this evening.

I see Emmett and Rose dancing on the glamorous, makeshift dance floor, and I smile when he says something to her, garnishing a laugh. I'm glad that she didn't berate him too badly after bailing him out of jail.

Jasper is leaning against the bar. His eyes shift between his cell phone and the door.

"Still no word from Alice?" I ask, and he just shakes his head.

"But maybe _they_ know," he says as his chin juts forward and I look in the direction in which he's signaling.

James and Angela enter arm-in-arm, and it's like the air gets sucked out of the room. They look like a perfect pin-up couple. She's smiling and being as fake as she can be. James is talking to Garrett and Judy, chuckling away like there's nothing wrong in the world.

"Let's find out then, shall we?" I say with a smirk.

He grins and offers me his arm, and we make our way through the crowd.

"How good of you to come, James," I say, shooting Angela an evil eye to which she rolls hers.

"How could I possibly miss this occasion? And may I say, Bella, you look radiant." He kisses my cheek, and I chuckle.

"Thank you, you look very handsome, great suit," I say.

"This tux was a nightmare. The tailor made it too small, I was stuck downtown until only an hour ago," he answers.

"Well, it was well worth the wait," I whisper when I lean in.

Angela clears her throat, and I look over at her. She narrows her eyes at me briefly, before James turns toward her.

"Oh course, Bella, you know Angela," he affirms.

"We know each other," I mutter.

"I'm Jasper, I work with Edward," he says and Angela's face lights up at the sound of Edward's name...Tramp.

"Of course, you're Alice's boyfriend, right?" James asks.

"Yes, speaking of which, have either of you seen her?" I look at Angela when I ask this, but she simply shakes her head.

"No, I haven't, but if I do I'll be sure to let her know you're looking for her," James responds.

"It looks like the party is over here," Edward's velvet voice immediately anchors me. I side-eye him, unable to turn my body for fear I'll touch him.

"Good evening, Edward, you look amazing," Angela says, as she eyes him up and down and bites her lower lip.

I see James notice her reaction and by the clenching of his jaw, I can tell that he's not happy.

"James, would you like to get a drink with me," I ask. "It's suddenly quite stuffy over here." I purposely look between Angela and Edward.

"How could I say no to a lovely lady and an enticing offer," James says, as he wraps his arm in mine. Edward's anger is just a flicker, but I see it.

With that, James and I head toward the bar. He orders whisky; I opt for champagne.

"I see you and Edward are getting along as wonderfully as ever," James jokes as he sips his drink.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, he's sweeping me off my feet." My sarcasm is evident.

"Looks like Angela is hoping to be his next bid," he says with a hint of disgust.

I watch, as his eyes never leave the two of them. He swallows his drink and sneers at them before slamming the tumbler on the bar.

"You alright?" I ask, as I gently place a hand on his arm.

The gesture seems to pull him away from his scowling, and he looks at me, his face softening.

"Why are you here?" he whispers. "You don't belong in this world."

I'm momentarily taken aback by his words. "What?"

"It's all shit you know, all of this..." He waves his hand around. "A Society built on lies, that's all it is. But you..." His finger brushes over my cheek. "You don't belong here."

My eyes widen. "James, I..."

He shakes his head and chuckles. "Forget it for now and dance with me?" He holds out his hand. Fuck!

"Sure, I'd love to." I take it, and I let him guide me to the dance floor. I chance a glance at Edward, and I can see him watching me. Just like Jake, Alec and Emmett are. I'm safe. I'm okay. I repeat it in my head.

He spins me, before lightly crashing our bodies together. One arm wraps around my waist, as the other takes my hand. I can tell, just from his moves, that he likes the ballroom dancing technique.

When the song ends he smiles at me, unmoving. His ice blue eyes stare down at me. I feel nervous but curious at the same time. What I wouldn't give to crawl into his head for a minute.

"May I cut in?"

James and I turn our heads at the interruption.

"Victoria?" he gasps. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited," she sneers.

"How are you even allowed past the doors after your little stunt?" I snap.

"What stunt?" James asks.

"Nothing," she grits her teeth. "Bella here has a problem with me, clearly."

"Oh, I really do," I say. "You have exactly thirty seconds to leave before I..."

I'm interrupted halfway through what I swear was going to be an epic dismissal.

"What is the issue this time, Bella?" Edward asks.

"Well, Edward, if you must know, Victoria has been banned from this place, yet here she stands," I respond, annoyed.

"It's not your call to dismiss anyone, or ban them for that matter." He steps closer to me. His scent practically has me scream that I can't do this.

"She tried to kill me," I say it only loud enough for him, James, Victoria and now Angela to hear.

"She did what?" James turns an angry glare toward Victoria.

"It was a misunderstanding, Bella is very dramatic," Edward answers with a chuckle and an eye roll, "Your antics are getting tiresome." He looks at me with an incendiary look.

"That's some misunderstanding," James says, still scowling at Victoria.

"Well, Bella is very convincing. She likes to take little things and make them huge. Isn't that right?" Edward glares at me and I want to push away the lines that form on his forehead, but I don't.

"You're one to talk, Edward. What have you been doing the last five years? If I'm so annoying and terrible, why not just release me? Why stalk me for half a decade?" I fold my arms over my chest. I can feel James' body heat as he brushes up beside me.

"He was keeping a promise you ungrateful bitch," Angela chimes in.

"Stay out of it," James snaps at her, and she quickly shuts her mouth.

Edward's eyes flicker to James and quickly back to me. "You would be with your mother right now if I didn't, and you know it," his voice is low and calculating.

I can't help that I cower slightly at his harsh words.

"Fuck you, Edward, leave my mother out of this."

He lets out a laugh. "She's the reason my life went to shit, so no, I won't leave her out of it. And the more I'm around you the more I realize you are probably just like her, just as selfish."

I have no words; I'm no match for how good he is at this game. So I do the only thing a woman who is out of words can do. I slap him across the face. Victoria and Angela gasp and shockingly, James pulls me behind him.

"That's enough Cullen," James snaps.

At this point we have attracted a crowd. Fortunately, I don't see Judy or Garrett, and I can only hope he's keeping her away from all of this.

"A new conquest, James, and while you still have a current bid?" Edward rubs his cheek.

"You mean my bid, who is currently next to you, soaking up every lie and seduction you throw her way?" James retorts boldly.

"She's too good for you," Edward growls, as he takes a step toward James.

"No, Bella is too good for any of this. You dragged her in, and now look what you've done. You're killing everything," James squeezes my wrist as his anger toward Edward increases.

"Speaking of killing, how's your father?" Edward's comeback shocks me. He's going into a dangerous place.

"Fine, no thanks to you," James reaches beside Edward and grabs Angela's arm.

"Get your hands off her," Edward growls. "You think I don't know you hit her?"

"What?" James is shocked, just as he was in his office when I said it to him.

"It's against all codes to abuse a bid, I'll have you banished from Salacious faster than you can blink," Edward spits.

"Edward, I think you've had too much to drink," I say through gritted teeth.

"My mother is already here, Bella, you can back off." He plays his role well, and I realize I need to step mine up.

"You are making horrible accusations, Edward, look at Angela." I point at her and she grimaces. "There isn't a mark on her."

Edward looks Angela up and down, as does James and Victoria.

"Make-up can do wonders," Edward mumbles angrily.

"You're a fucking child, Edward. You aren't getting your way, so it's time to make up tales about others so that you look good, is that it?" Feeling brazen, I move from behind James.

"Don't, Bella!" Edward's tone is a warning. Fortunately, I know we are about to do our own kind of dance.

"I'm your bid, not your pet. James and I were here having a wonderful time, Victoria interrupted and you felt it was your duty as Prince of Salacious to intervene, well, no and thank you," I snap.

I feel James grab my hand and gently pull me back when Edward advances slightly. Angela has released herself from his grip and is currently standing behind Edward. The lines have been drawn and sides are being taken...Perfect!

"You are my property, Bella," Edward growls lightly.

"I'm no one's property. How many times have I told you this, are you purposely being obtuse?" I narrow my eyes and get an inch from his face. I feel his breath fan over my flesh and it's intoxicating. I have to force myself to not crash my lips against his.

"You can't embarrass me with your adolescent name calling, Bella, you know why?" he asks arrogantly.

"No, but if I have learned anything in the time I've been here, it's that you'll tell me why."

He scoffs. "It's because you're about here on the ladder of people who matter in this room." His hand marks me as below the height of his waist.

"What does it say about you for bidding on me then?" I rebut.

There is silence for a good minute, before we hear a commotion coming from the other room.

"No, Jasper, I need Edward, now!" It's Alice, and she sounds murderous.

Edward's head snaps in her direction and she storms over to him, but not before gaping at the four of us in our heated state.

"Edward," Alice says. "I need to talk to you... In private." She looks like she's been crying, but her face is contorted in anger.

"This isn't over, Bella," he spits, before he takes Alice by the elbow and walks out of the room.

"Angela, perhaps we should go," James says to her.

"I don't want to," she retorts.

"Guess how much I give a flying fuck what you want right now?" he growls and she steps back. "Victoria, I need to speak with you while Angela gets our coats."

And then I'm standing alone. What the hell?

As I move to walk out, I feel a hand grip my shoulder. I turn and come face to face with Eleazar.

"Dance with me," he says in an authoritative tone.

"I...uhm." I look around for someone, anyone, but I don't see anybody.

"It's just a dance," he says.

I take a deep breath, say a silent prayer and accept.

We dance slowly and in silence for a moment, before he speaks.

"I never loved Maggie," he starts, and my heart feels like it's going to fall to my feet.

"Then why marry her?" I ask.

"To protect my son." His answer shocks me. "I did believe her child was mine, until recently, that is."

"I don't understand," I say.

"No, I suspect you don't, so listen carefully because I'm not going to repeat myself," he says gruffly.

"She was trying to trap James into a situation that would bring him great power, and in turn, bring it to her as well. Of course, now I realize I was almost too late as she was pregnant with his child. Her plan was almost flawless." He lets out a lone laugh.

I say nothing. I just dance and listen.

"I overheard James telling his friend Liam that he was going to bid on Maggie. I was happy for him... at first. But when I found out Maggie's plan, I stepped in. She, along with some other women in Salacious, was hungry for power. They were so starved for it, that their way was to eliminate the men, the ones in charge. Maggie wanted James to love her, to marry her and then for her to ride his coat tails into the presidency. Her pregnancy was obviously her golden ticket. So, to protect my son, I bid on her." I

"How... I mean if she wanted it so badly, how is it that you were able to convince her to let it go?" I ask.

"For all of Maggie's faults, she did love her family. I threatened them; I told her I would take the legacy of the Cullen name from her by removing Edward from the picture." His words make me trip slightly, but he catches me.

"Once she knew I was on to her, she had to step back. My guess is that once the baby was born she would have used that child for her own gains." he says.

"But, Edward believes Maggie to be good; the woman you speak of doesn't exist."

He stops dancing, pushes me away slightly and glares at me. "She was that kind of woman. When she died I thought the whole idea of a feminist revolt ended. I was damn sure of it. When Edward bid on you, I was determined to end you too. I thought it all so convenient that you entered the picture at the perfect time."

"Feminist revolt?" He's confusing me.

"The poison, it was Tanya. She injected it into my blood pressure medicine. But it clearly did not kill me as she hoped it would. It was replaced. I think I have you to thank for that."

Thanking me? "Tanya?"

"Yes."

"But what does your death do for anyone?"

"It brings James a seat on the Board," he answers.

"How does this help any woman?"

"Angela is going for Edward, Victoria is homing in on James. When I was in the hospital last week, Aro presented Jane with a Raven Bid. They are singling out the board. I think once they are all in, they will eliminate the members and try to make it their own."

"But you wanted to kill me, you hired an assassin."

"I did, but, Bella, it was only because I thought you were in on it with them, and I thought you killed my child. This last week has been full of revelations." He suddenly begins dancing with me again.

"It was you who sent James the anonymous package," I say, not really a question.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He needed to know, he had a right to know." His voice is low.

"What is their plan when it comes to Carlisle?" I ask.

"I don't know, but my guess? To kill him, like the rest of the board, I imagine."

"They would never succeed; there are too many Salacious members. They wouldn't follow," I argue.

"I don't know all the answers, I just know this; it's dangerous. Things aren't what they seem."

A chill rushes up my spine at Eleazar's last words. "What did you say?"

"What? When?" he asks perplexed.

"You said things aren't what they seem?"

"Yes, isn't that obvious."

My whole body feels like it's flying away. "I'll be right back," I say.

"Be careful, Bella." It's the last thing I hear Eleazar say, before I'm thrusting through the crowd in search of the person who I know has all the answers...Garrett!

**A/N:**

**Okay so we are lifting the veil a bit now... Maybe some things are starting to make sense? I think WE need to have a little chat with Garrett!**

**I love you all for your many amazing reviews. I try my best to respond but I don't always get the time. I read them all and love each one!**

**Fic Recs:**

**Black and White by Alice Vampire (New Fic) Summary reads: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan live in a black and white world. He is a widower and single father. She is a photographer and confirmed bachelorette. Both have locked their hearts and thrown away the key. Picture the colors that return to their worlds as their hearts are set free ...Angst, drama, humor and romance... GREAT 1st chapter!**

**Sunshine and Rainbows by Little Miss Norty, Also New Fic! Summary reads One woman's internal fight between right and wrong. Battling heart over head. One man's attempt to show her life can be good. Life isn't always sunshine and rainbows, but can a certain co-worker change all of that? *She is a new and amazing writer.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer~ I don't own anything Twilight related**

**BIG Hugs and love to Eternally Edward's Girl Foolforedward and Katie Boberg for being an amazing team!**

**Okay... Here is what you have all been waiting for, Garrett and what the hell is up with him?**

**Thank you all for your reviews I wish I could reply to you all but time hates me, but I LOVE YOU!**

Chapter 32

No one stops me as I push through the crowd. I ignore my name being called, and after a party-goer says they saw Garrett head up this way I climb the stairs two at a time.

When I reach the top I hear flittering laughter and a rumbling chuckle. I hide in the shadows when I hear the door open, and I see a slightly rumpled Judy slink out of the guest room. She slides her fingers through her hair and pats down her black velvet dress. Garrett doesn't follow her; he closes the door instead.

I count to ten and walk to the door. Taking a deep breath, I slowly turn the knob and enter.

"Forget something?" Garrett's voice comes from the en suite.

I shut and lock the door. "I forget a lot of things on a regular basis," I answer.

He walks out of the bathroom wearing only black dress pants and an open, white dress shirt. His smirk is undeniably 'him', and the cockiness of his stance makes me want to hit him.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I don't think this is part of the plan." His voice is sultry, but I'm not in the mood to be played.

"You're one to talk," I retort and lean against the closed door.

He furrows his brow, but his smile remains. "Something on your mind?" he asks as he pushes off the doorframe and walks toward me.

"Stop." I hold up my hand. "Keep your distance."

He heeds my warning. With a sigh and a roll of the eyes he asks," What's all this about, Bella?"

"Things aren't as they seem, isn't that right, Garrett?"

His hands that just a second ago were fixing his cufflinks, freeze. His head tilts to the left, and his expression is bemused. "You think you're so clever, Bella, tell me what part of this charade doesn't fit?"

"You," I answer without hesitation.

"Me?" He scoffs. "You'll have to give me more than that." He begins buttoning his shirt now, eyes locked on mine.

"Who approached you? Was it Victoria?" My approach is careless and risky, but time is of the essence.

"Ahh, is that what this is about?" He chuckles.

"Garrett talk, or so help me..."

He's in front of me in a second, his hand presses against my neck, and my back is pressed against the door. His face is an inch from mine, and his eyes are filled with warning.

"Don't make threats that you can't back up. That's the difference between you and me. I don't threaten, Bella... I promise." There is no misunderstanding his words; his tone is calm, his hold on me isn't painful, but it's alarming.

"It's not the only difference," I whisper.

He grins, and I can feel a shiver shoot up my spine. This was a very bad idea. No one is close, he can snap my neck right now and no one would be able to stop it from happening.

"Nervous Bella?" his voice is soft.

"You want me to be, don't you?" I arch a brow at him and feign bravery.

He chuckles and releases me. His fingers linger on my neck. I don't make any sudden movements even when he purposely slides them over my breast, before dropping his hand at his side.

"You came for answers, so sit." He points to the large armchair next to the window.

He steps back and continues to dress himself.

Without averting my eyes from Garrett, I slowly walk to the chair and sit down.

"Do you want a drink?" he asks, his back to me.

"I wouldn't accept anything from you right now," I answer, and he chuckles.

"So, you think I'm the bad guy, is that it?" He looks over his shoulder at me.

"I think you're acting like some sort of double agent. I'm not sure. I just... Just explain it to me, so I can understand. I really thought we were friends, I thought you had my back, Garrett." I keep my tone even.

He sighs, turns and gives me a placating look. "Friends?"

I shrug.

"I can tell you that nothing would ever have happened to you while under my watch, Bella, nor will it." His answer throws me for a loop.

"But, I don't understand, I thought..."

He shakes his head. "Stop thinking, just listen to me."

I sit back and watch as Garrett sits on the edge of the unmade bed. He's so calm, cool and collected.

"My job is simple. I come in, I obtain information, and I report it to my employer," he starts.

"I thought Edward is your employer?"

He holds up a finger. "He is one of them."

"I don't understand," I say.

"Then shut up and just listen." He raises his brows to stop me from protesting.

"Edward hired me to watch over you at work. To protect you from harm when needed, and I have done as such." He scratches his cheek and lets out a breath. "My other employer; it's a little more complicated."

"I'm not an idiot, I'm fairly certain I can figure it out," I say through gritted teeth.

"Hmm, no you aren't stupid, but my employer hired me and one of the stipulations is to keep their identity a secret."

"So this is strictly about money?" I ask and he shrugs. "Pathetic."

"You're one to talk. Don't be a hypocrite," he snaps.

"The poisons? How much of that was your handy work?" I ask.

"None. I was aware they were being delivered. I knew the targets. None of which were you, so I knew my job was still intact at Edward's end," he answers with a suave demeanor.

"Who were the targets?" Suddenly my throat becomes dry in anticipation of the answer.

"Eleazar, as you already know, Aro and eventually Carlisle." Again, he answers so factually, like everything he's saying has no emotional effect on anything or anyone.

"So it's a revolt?" I ask in a whisper.

He tilts his head to the side, and a small smile plays on his lips. "It was only a matter of time."

My eyes widen. "And Maggie?" I ask.

"What about her? She's dead," he answers.

"Was she the one who started it all?"

"Bella, I don't work for you. You get nothing from me other than what I've already told you." He goes to stand, and I rush to think of a way to keep him here. He's the key, he knows.

"How much are they paying you?" I blurt it out, not thinking.

A look of confusion washes over his face. "I get ten million from Edward for your safety, and my other employer has paid me fifteen. Of course, I'm paid at the completion of each job."

"Twenty-five million. And what, you're going to just disappear with that?" I ask.

He nods. "I pretty much would have to, wouldn't you say?" He lets out a lone chuckle.

"They have you by the short and curlies, Garrett. You get nothing from them until you do their bidding, isn't that right?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

I nod. "Is Edward in danger?"

He sighs. "Bella, the Society is going to fall. Anyone in the way will fall with it." His answer sends an involuntary shudder through my body.

"I see," I whisper.

He nods and heads for the door. No, he can't go! I need his help.

"Wait!" I shout.

He turns and looks like he's appeasing a child who won't go to bed. I need to keep Edward safe. I know this society is demonic and wrong. It would make me sleep better at night knowing that it was in shambles. But in the hands of women who seek only revenge and leave a path of bodies in their wake? I can't be okay with that.

"What if I hire you?"

My question makes his eyes widen. "What?" He gasps.

"I have restrictions though."

He chuckles. "Okay, I'm all ears, Bella; shoot." He gestures for me to continue.

"You will work for me and only me. You will take on no other employers. Your job will be as follows; you have to answer any and all of my questions, all plots, schemes and other fuckery has to be brought to my attention before your other employers carry them out. Any orders given by any of them, you come to me. We will address them accordingly. It's important to make them believe they are still in control." I stop to see if I still have his attention.

I do, and I can tell by the look on his face that he thinks this is a joke.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm serious! I'm paying you for your loyalty to me and me alone." I say with finality.

"You're asking me to give up twenty-five million dollars?" he asks.

I shrug. "Maybe, maybe not. But most likely," I answer.

"And what makes you think I'll do..."

I cut him off. "I'll pay you thirty million."

"Your bid money?"

I nod. "Yes, all of it."

"You would give up all of it, every penny for this Society?" He really doesn't get it.

"No, Garrett, not for the Society." I stand and walk over to him. I'm much shorter than he is, but for just this moment, I feel ten feet tall. "I would do it because it's what's right. But, I'm mostly doing it for the only reason that matters... Edward."

He shakes his head in disbelief. "Thirty-million?"

I nod, and I can see him searching my face for something.

"Deal! Thirty-million, Boss." He holds out his hand.

"Good, first, start talking. I want to know everything you know." I point to the armchair.

"You really think that's wise? We've been in this bedroom an awfully long time." He has a point.

"After the party."

"Where?" he questions.

"There's a bar in the lobby of this building. Meet me there." I look over at the clock on the nightstand. "Everyone should be gone in about an hour."

He nods. "You got it, Boss." He smirks.

"And, Garrett?"

"Hmm."

"Anyone tries to pay you more than me, and you accept it? You'd better hope I don't find out. Because if anything happens to Edward, I will kill you myself." I walk past a stunned Garrett and out of the bedroom door.

When I reach the foyer, I see that the crowd has thinned out a bit but most of the guests are still lingering.

"Where were you?" I turn and see a very enraged Alec.

"Upstairs, why?"

He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Edward couldn't find you. He needs to speak with you, it's important but he can't seek you out."

I'm about to ask what it's about when the DJ says, "Everyone to the dance floor, it's cake time." Cheers from the partygoers and their stampede to the sugary delight, break Alec and I apart.

"I'll find him later," I shout to Alec, who clearly looks frustrated.

Right as the last chords of happy birthday are being sung I see Edward make his way toward Judy. He is the model of calm as he kisses her cheek and whispers something into her ear.

When he turns, his eyes lock with mine. If I haven't memorized his face and all his emotions, I would have missed the small flicker his brow makes. Something's wrong.

I make my way toward him, but again I'm stopped. This time, it's Judy.

"Thank you so much, Bella, for putting all this together." She waves her hand around. I try to erase the memory of her slipping out of the guest room earlier. I smile and tell her she's welcome and desperately try to make my way toward Edward.

When I find him, he's leaning against the bar talking to Rose.

Her eyes lock with mine and Edward looks over his shoulder. I know he's relieved to see me even if he fights to show indifference.

"We are getting a lot of compliments," I say to Rose and ignore Edward completely.

"I imagine so." She clears her throat and leans in. "Edward needs to speak with you."

"I'm actually headed downstairs, Rose," I say, and I know Edward can hear me. "Is there any way I can talk with you later?"

"No," she answers.

At this point, I see Garrett at the other end of the bar. He signals for the bartender, and his eyes flick over to me briefly, but he looks away with a nod.

"It's going to have to wait, Rose, I'll talk with you later." I turn to leave when I see Garrett grab his drink, shoot it back and slam down the glass.

"But..." she says as she looks between Edward and me.

"Sorry, I have to go," I say in a rush. Edward's face is panicked, and I want to grab him and tell him it's alright. I want to say 'I love you' and tell him that I can protect him just as much as he protects me. But it's safer this way.

Edward's eyes don't leave me. I know he'll see me walk out the front door, but I also know he won't be able to follow me.

So, with a deep breath I pull open the door.

"Going somewhere?" Jake asks.

Fuck! "Yes," I smile and turn. "I need fresh air."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing the penthouse has balconies." He grins.

"Jake, I feel very claustrophobic with all these people. I just wanted to go down to the lobby and take a breather."

"Not alone, I'll go with you," he answers.

"That's alright, Jake, I'm heading down there myself. Would you like to join me?" Garrett asks, interrupting my argument with Jake.

"Sure, Garrett." I try and sound unaffected by how grateful I am that he intervened.

"You'll let Edward know?" I ask Jake, who simply nods and opens the door.

Garrett and I don't talk on the way down to the lobby. We don't even speak until we are in a back booth and have a drink in hand.

"Alright, start talking, Garrett," I say.

"When Maggie started rustling feathers some six years back, it sent a ripple through the Society. The members started to feel the shift and the vulnerability from the board members."

I nod and sip my wine as he speaks. I don't dare interrupt, not yet anyway.

"She was in a relationship with James, they weren't blind to that. Eleazar bid and Carlisle went insane with anger. He petitioned for his immediate removal. It was admittedly the first time any daughter had been bid on by a board member, let alone the President's daughter." He signals the waiter for another drink.

"But Maggie knew what she was doing. She was showing that the strong and powerful could crumble with just one woman's rebellion. If they all joined in, the Society would shatter."

I shake my head.

"She approached several women in secret and actually got quite a few to hear her out. The plan was similar to what it is now. Cut off the head of the snake, and the body will die. It was genius, and it would have worked. She had Board members in turmoil. James, regardless of anything; would have died for her."

I keep thinking about what Eleazar told me. I realize none of the women know that Eleazar is aware of their game. They don't even know that he had serious suspicions, even when he was with Maggie.

"Why though?" I finally ask. "Why did Maggie want to destroy Salacious? Her father, all of it, I don't understand."

"Because of a woman named Mary Kerns," he answers, and I see his eyes drop.

"Who?"

"Mary Kerns; she was twenty-six when her body was found in a ravine not far from here. She had been beaten so badly, it took dental records to identify her. Aro was the last one to bid for her. He denied ever laying a hand on her, of course." He scoffs.

"But did he?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I doubt anyone will ever get a straight answer, but yes. Maggie overheard her father talking to the board one night. Do you know what they were talking about?" When his eyes lift, I gasp. The rage that shines through them stops me cold. All I can do is shake my head.

"They were discussing how they were going to cover up the Mary Kerns mess. It was in that moment that Maggie knew Salacious was no better than Hell itself. The martyr in her couldn't sit back and watch, live and succumb to its sins."

"How..." I swallow; fear threatens to strangle my words. Will I like this answer? "How do you know all this?"

"Because Maggie told me," he says with a sigh. "She approached me at Mary's funeral. Told me what was going on. She wanted to fix it."

"Why would she approach you?" I can feel my hands shaking; the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Mary Kerns was my sister, Bella." He screws his eyes shut. "I was born, Benjamin Lawrence Kerns." When he opens his eyes, the man that sits before me is foreign.

"How did they not notice who you were?" It makes no sense.

He lets out a humorless chuckle. "Because I am no longer Benjamin, and I no longer look like him." He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a small brown envelope. He places it on the table and slides it over to me.

I open it and pull out a tattered photo. I notice Maggie immediately; next to her is a gangly boy with green eyes, platinum blonde hair and a mass of freckles. Beside him is a girl who bears a small resemblance to the boy.

"This is Maggie, as I'm sure you know. That girl on the end is Mary, and that boy?" He pokes the picture. "That's me."

"Maggie knew you, she knew you both?"

He nods. "We all grew up together."

I feel nauseous, dizzy.

"So... Edward knew Mary?"

"Of course," he answers.

"Were your parents part of Salacious?" I look up at him and he shakes his head.

"My father was a sanitation worker, and my mother taught second grade. Mary and I met Edward, Alice and Maggie in school. Since my mother worked for a private school, we got free admission." He shrugs. "But we weren't high society, and definitely not Salacious material."

"But Aro bid on Mary?"

He nods. "Yes. Mary was so excited. A rich powerful, good-looking man wanted her. He offered her millions, and Mary knew what that money would do for our family. She accepted it, and she died for it."

"At the funeral, Maggie told me everything that she knew. She said she was going to take down the Society. To do so she needed help."

"You?" I ask.

He nods. "But I couldn't do it as Benjamin. I didn't have the money to change my appearance. Maggie worked some magic and created a dummy company to drip funds out of some of her father's companies. Within three months, she got her hands on enough money to send me to Switzerland, pay a doctor to change my face, and for me to recover comfortably."

I down the rest of my wine in a rush. Whatever was going through my head about what I thought I knew, no longer applies.

"I was informed while I was in Switzerland that Maggie had died." He runs his fingers through his hair slowly.

"Garrett, I... Why didn't you tell Edward?"

He scoffs. "I watched a Society he idolized growing up, mold him into what he is today. Despite that, I befriended him. He didn't know I already knew everything there was to know about him, so getting him to trust me was easy."

"How did the women find you?"

"Lauren found me," he says in a strained voice.

"She wanted Edward so badly, but he kept refusing her. She became bitter, and it was through her work that she tracked down Maggie's ghost company. She kept changing the names, and she's drained over fifty million dollars over the years. She's built her own empire, one that can make Salacious fall to its knees and beg for mercy."

"She never knew Maggie?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "She idolized her. Maggie left a trail, a small one but one that Lauren found easy enough. She tracked funds to Switzerland and that's how she found me."

"She hired you?"

"Yes, and I took every penny I could from her, because it was Salacious money. It was blood money... Money owed to Mary," he growls.

"You, not Eleazar, set up Sylvia?"

He chuckles. "Eleazar is a fool. He thinks he understands what's going on, but he is an idiot. Of course, him informing James that he was the father of Maggie's baby did throw us for a moment."

"You knew?" I gawk.

"I know everything. We got Sylvia out and me in. It was too easy." he answers.

"If Lauren has an empire why does she want Salacious?"

He grits his teeth for a moment. "She's driven by greed and jealousy. Angela and Victoria want power and riches. All I want is what is owed to Mary. I want what was taken from Maggie, and that's to make things right."

"And become rich doing it?" My tone is venomous. "You're just as greedy."

He turns and points a finger an inch from my face. "I am nothing like them. I would take nothing if it gave me back Mary. But that's not going to fucking happen, so they can fall and I will live the rest of my life swimming in the very money they used to hide the truth."

"But I'm paying you to do the opposite of what you want."

"Nothing you pay me will stop me from destroying Salacious, Bella." He scans the restaurant for a moment, before he leans in a little closer. "When this society is nothing but dust and the men that are responsible for its survival are ash under my boot, then and only then, will I stop."

An involuntary shiver creeps up my spine by the certainty in his voice.

"Like I said, Bella, I don't threaten, I promise."

I sit perfectly still. I assess it all. Salacious is indeed Hell, ruled by the seven deadly sins of lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy and pride. Every path travels to an answer. Some Seams, created to incriminate James for the missing money. The paternity test would be used to accuse James of being so angry that he would kill his own father in a jealous rage. That alone, destroys the Holmes men.

Jane turns her charms on Aro and seduces him into a lustful haze of sex and desire, only for him to be met with a dose of his own medicine.

"What is the plan for Caius and Carlisle?" I ask.

"As the Society falls, Caius will be a broken man. His fortune will dwindle, and he'll die by his own hand." Garrett looks at me with a small smile. "Well, maybe not his hand. But that's how it will look."

I swallow. "And Carlisle?"

"With the Society fallen, an outstanding amount of money will enter his bank accounts. He will be implicated in some serious crimes. But don't worry; he'll never see a jail cell."

"And why is that?" I know Garrett can hear the terror in my voice.

His thumb glides over my hand making me jump. "They all have to die, Bella. For Mary, for what's right."

I shake my head. "You can't, I forbid it." I don't know whom I'm trying to convince here. Garrett's sudden laughter makes me knock my glass over, shattering it.

"I'll keep Edward safe, and Alice for that matter. I know they weren't behind Mary's death. But they will be destitute."

Without thinking, I get up, smashing my hand over the glass and cutting myself.

"Ahh," I growl as I lift my hand up, ribbons of crimson start to run down my hand and arm.

Without panicking, Garrett grabs a few linen napkins and covers my hand. I look up at him, and his eyes glisten with unshed tears. He isn't crazy; he's motivated.

He tugs my arm closer to him.

"That's enough bloodshed from the innocent, don't you think Bella?" he whispers.

I pull away from him and tuck my arm into my chest. I can't win. I can't save them all. I can see that in order to make it all work, I need to push _with _Garret and not against him.

"I'll help you," I say.

His brows shoot up. "What?"

"You're right, Salacious needs to fall. Let me help. But, Edward lives."

He stares at me through narrowed eyes. "You understand what you're saying?" he asks.

"No." I let out a nervous laugh. "But if it ends all of this and gives me Edward, then I'll do anything."

He nods. "I thought you were going to be a wrench in this plan. It turns out you are the key to it all."

With a thumping heart and a shaking body, I smile at Garrett. I can dance this tango; I can do it, because I have to.

"Bella!" I look up at the sound of my name and see Edward, glaring furiously. "What are you doing down here?"

"We were just getting a break from the crowd," Garrett answers, his suave calm, demeanor returning.

"Well, the guests have all left, I need you upstairs now. Garrett I'll call you in the morning." At that Edward turns on his heels and walks off.

"Better hurry now, Bella, you don't want to keep the man of your dreams waiting," he says sarcastically.

I slide out of the booth and walk toward Edward. I glance over my shoulder and see Garrett wave with his fingers.

When the elevator doors close, Edward is an inch from my face.

"Are you okay?" he whispers with pain in his voice.

"I'm fine," I say.

"We need to talk," he speaks breathlessly.

"I know," I answer.

He crashes his lips to mine, and I welcome it. I need it, because I know everything is changing. A storm is brewing and I don't know if we'll come out of it unscathed, or even if we will come out of it at all.

**A/N:**

**So is Garrett a good witch or a bad witch? LOL**

**I know a lot of you will have opinions and I welcome them with respect. I will do my best to respond if I don't I apologize.**

**Happy St. Patrick's Day!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer~ I don't own anything Twilight related. But, this crazy plot is all mine!**

**Thank you to my kick ass team Eternally Edward's Girl, FoolforEdward, and Katie Boberg. They are my saviors!**

**LOVE the reviews and all the support you give this story. No matter how twisty it gets you all keep holding on. Thank you! See you at the bottom.**

Chapter 33 **~EPOV~**

She's fine. She's safe. As my lips press against Bella's I feel utter relief rush through me. My hands caress her bare arms. I want her closer, so I push her against the elevator wall and consume her.

"Ow," she gasps.

I push away and nervously look her over. "What's..." I stop cold when I see her hand wrapped in a now pink, linen napkin. "Bella, are you bleeding?"

"It's nothing; I just cut it on some glass. Garrett, he..."

Garrett? "He what, Bella? Did he do this to you?" I snap.

"What? No, Edward, don't be ridiculous. I was stupid and smashed my hand down too hard. I'm fine, _really_. I just need to clean it up and wrap it properly, that's all." She winces as she slowly removes the napkin from her hand.

When the elevator stops, I take Bella's good hand and gently guide her into the penthouse.

The clean-up crew Rose hired is fast at work, so we slip past them and head upstairs.

Bella stops at the top, and I turn to see her looking toward the guest room.

"What is it?" I ask.

She shakes her head and gives me a small smile. "Nothing," she whispers.

I furrow my brow. I know she's lying. "We need to talk," I say, as we make our way to our room.

"How's Alice?" she asks from the bathroom.

I follow her in and watch for a moment as she rinses her cuts under the water.

"She'll be alright," I answer. I don't really know if she will be.

"What happened?" She wraps a towel around her hand and dries it.

I sigh and rub my fingers over my aching eyes. "She came across some upsetting information."

"At James' place?" She's trying to wrap gauze around her wound, but she's struggling.

"Here, let me." I take her hand tenderly and begin wrapping it.

"She was so upset, Edward, what did she find?" I can feel Bella's eyes on me. I concentrate on my task, knowing I can't look at her.

"This mess is more fucked up than I could ever have imagined," I whisper.

I feel her breath wash over me when she sighs. "I know," she responds.

"Bella, I..." My words get caught in my throat as I try to figure out how to explain. "I'm so sorry." I take a piece of medical tape and secure the gauze with it.

"Why are you sorry?" she asks. Her fingers brush against my cheek, and it feels like a sweet reprieve.

"I've put you in so much danger, and it's only going to get worse." I lay a light kiss over her wrapped hand.

"Tell me what Alice told you, Edward."

I nod and walk back into the bedroom. I remove my jacket and tie.

"Have a seat, Bella."

She quickly sits at the edge of the bed; her eyes are filled with anticipation. So, I start. I tell her about what Alice found and brace myself.

_"Alice, calm down, what the fuck is wrong with you? You came barging in here, you could have ruined everything," I snap._

_"Shut up, Edward, and listen," she retorts angrily._

_I pull her into the library and lock the door. "Speak, and make it quick. I don't want Bella out there alone."_

_"Edward, you need to run and hide. You need to take Dad and go. You aren't safe." She's rambling like a mad person. I can barely make out her words._

_"Wait... what?"_

_"Angela, she had so many files. I mean like a lot. They were all about you, regarding everything; Dad, all his business and all your schedules of where you will both be and when. It was crazy." She takes short breaths and her eyes look like she's a scared little animal._

_"Alice, we knew that they most likely had that stuff. Why are you so spooked?" When I go to her and gently touch her shoulder, she flinches and yelps. "Alice, what's wrong with you?"_

_"Ed... Edward," she stutters and cries more frantically. "I... I took one, a file." With shaky hands, she reaches into her oversized bag and pulls out a shiny black folder._

_"I can't even say it," she whispers as she hands it over to me._

_I grab it, while keeping a worried eye on Alice and sit in the armchair. After a deep breath, I open it._

_Alice is standing beside me and I can feel her stare as I read...and read...and read. This can't be right? _

_"Was there anything else?" I ask, with a lingering hope that there's something in that bag of hers to recant everything I just read._

_She shakes her head._

_"But this can't be true, Alice, it can't," I'm stammering and it only causes her to cry harder._

_"I thought so too, God, how I hoped. How could she do it? I knew she resented that baby, but to kill it? I mean if she'd never done that, Maggie might still be alive." She falls to the couch, head in hands and just cries. _

_I want to console her, I do, but I'm numb. I can't move. _

"What?" Bella asks.

I look up and see the worry written all over her face.

"The file that Alice gave me was on Esme. Angela and God only knows whom else, were blackmailing her. In return for keeping her secret, she had to supply them with vital information on the Society," I answer her as I walk toward the window.

"What's Esme's secret?" Her voice is but a whisper, it's as if she doesn't know if she wants to hear, but knows that she must.

"For weeks my Moth... Esme was switching Maggie's insulin medication. Sometimes with some sort of sugary liquid, and sometimes she'd mix it with just water. It was no wonder that Maggie's pregnancy was so chaotic and that eventually it led to..." I can't finish, I know Bella understands.

"Your Mother?" her voice is filled with disbelief, and I turn toward her.

"Angela and whomever her boss is, threatened to expose Esme if she didn't help them." I scoff. "She was willing to kill her grandson, but couldn't live with the fact that she would have to face the truth. Can you believe that?"

"I don't understand; the baby was her blood. And doesn't she see that her actions killed Maggie? Even after Maggie's death, she still cannot own up to the truth?" Bella is pacing now, and by the look on her face, she's trying to make sense of everything.

"Don't you see," I say, as I stand in front of her to halt her pacing. "My mother hates this Society. I question if she even wanted my sisters or me. It doesn't matter now. The fact is, she wanted the bloodline to end. She couldn't let a Holmes-Cullen born child sit on that Board. She wanted to stop it all."

"Just like Maggie," Bella whispers.

"Just like Maggie? What are you talking about Bella?"

"Edward tonight has been a night of horrible revelations, and what once seemed like a difficult take-down has become virtually impossible." She rubs her hands over my arms, and I can feel my body relax.

"I know." I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer. "What happened with Garrett?"

"Let's sit down," she says as she ushers us over to the bed. We sit in unison, and I can't help but think about how much I want to forget it all, and bury myself inside her.

"Does the name Mary Kerns mean anything to you, Edward?" That is not a name I ever thought I would hear come out of Sweet Bird's mouth.

"Yes."

She nods. "And Benjamin Kerns?"

"Her brother, yes I knew them both, why?" I try to look into her eyes, but she's staring at our entwined fingers. To be honest, I don't think I want to look at her as she talks about this.

"What happened to them?" she asks.

"How about you stop with the riddles, and tell me what exactly the Kern's family has to do with Garrett, and everything else." I'm frustrated, tired and not in the mood for twenty questions. Not to mention, this isn't a subject I want to talk about.

Her eyes snap up to mine. "Don't get angry with me. I'm trying to understand this clusterfuck, and you yelling at me isn't helping."

She's right of course. I pull her to me and tuck my face into her neck. "I'm sorry," I mumble.

"Tell me about the Kern's family."

I look up at her and hate that she's involving such an obscure part of my past.

"Mary and Ben went to school with Alice, Maggie and me. We were friends," I shrug. I have no idea what she's getting at.

"Where are the Kerns' now?"

I think for a minute, making Bella suspect I'm trying to figure it out. "Mary died, and Ben kind of freaked out and ran away. Their parents sold their house, and I don't really know where they went."

"What do you know about Mary's death?" she asks, and at this point I sit up and push away from her.

"She killed herself; it was really a horrible time in my life. Maggie took it particularly hard. My mother would go over there every day to help out, however she could. I remember Esme crying herself to sleep for weeks. It's hard dealing with the loss of someone you've known forever. Are you going to tell me why you're asking all this?" I ask.

"Just a few more questions. How did Mary kill herself?"

I huff, but answer her." Hanged herself, if you really must know."

"Who told you that?" She twists her fingers in her lap, and I can see she's nervous.

"My father. Look, Bella, if you don't tell me what's going on, I'm going to start making assumptions. I don't want to do that." I grab her hands to stop her fidgeting.

"Okay, okay." She takes a deep breath, and she doesn't stop for the next fifteen minutes. She tells me everything she and Garrett discussed in the bar. I can barely breathe. I think back to the day I met Garrett.

It was two years ago, and a car turning down the street just about clipped me. He pulled me back and out of danger. It wasn't the first time either. Garrett's had my back all this time, and not once have I ever detected any mannerisms or physical likeness that may have conveyed, or revealed his true identity.

"He..." I swallow. "He told you all of this?"

She wipes away a tear that she must have shed as she recounted the horrific story. "Yes."

"And you believe him?"

She shrugs. "I don't want to, but Edward, he's really convincing. His story makes perfect sense."

"No!" I snap and jump up, off the bed. "It doesn't make any sense, don't you see that?" I run my fingers through my hair and pull angrily at the ends.

"There hasn't been a minute since I met you, that has made any sense at all," Bella argues. "But, Garrett hasn't let anything happen to me, or to you for that matter. Whatever you paid him for, he's doing just that. I trust results, Edward, because no one in this fucked up world has allowed the truth to pass their lips."

I turn my head quickly, with narrowed eyes I ask, "Are you referring to me?"

She shakes her head. "No, I do trust you, I love you, Edward. I'm still here aren't I? And it's not because I fear walking out of that door. It's because I fear losing you."

It's all I need to hear. I grab her and crash my lips to hers. My tongue brushes over her sublime lips and plunges into her mouth. My thumbs rub over the apples of her cheeks, and with my eyes screwed tight I kiss her with everything that I have, with everything that I am.

"Edward," she gasps as she pulls us apart.

"I love you, Bella."

She beams, and my heart feels like it's going to burst.

"I know you do, Edward, and I love you."

"We need to figure out our next move," I say, my hands never leaving her skin.

"Who do we trust?" she asks and for the first time ever; I realize that Bella is the only one I trust.

"Just us. It's all we can trust in."

Bella and I spend the next half hour getting ready for bed. When we finally slip under the blankets, it's the first time all day that I feel like I can breathe.

"What happened to James, Angela and Victoria?" I ask, as she hugs her body to mine.

"They left shortly after you and Alice went off to talk," she answers with a yawn.

Something's nagging at me, something I can't figure out. "I don't understand something."

"What's that?" she asks and looks up at me, tenderly placing a kiss on my chest.

"Garrett told you all of this out of the kindness of his heart?" I ask, her smile falls, and I know it isn't good.

"Not exactly," she whispers and averts her eyes.

"Oh God," I groan. "What did you do?"

"What I had to!" she spits.

"You don't endanger yourself, not for me, do you understand." I grab her by the arms. We are face-to-face and equally angry.

"You don't tell me what to do. If I want to jump in front of a fucking train then I will, Edward, you understand?"

"Not for me you won't." I narrow my eyes and grit my teeth to stop myself from saying something I'll regret.

"Yes, for you," she whispers before her mouth claims mine.

I want every inch of her but I know when someone is playing at avoidance. "Bella..." She licks over my Adams apple, and I moan. "God, Bella, stop."

"No, Edward, all I've wanted to do since I saw you in that tux is rip it to shreds and ravage every part of you." Her pleasurable assault escalates, when she lightly pounds on my semi hard cock as she straddles me.

"Fuck, Bella." I slam my head back as she starts to grind on top of me.

"That's the idea, Edward." She leans down and gently licks over the rim of my ear. "You want to fuck me, don't you Edward?"

I groan, bite my lip and grip the shit out of the sheets as she drags her nails over my bare chest. "Yes, I want to fuck you."

"Then fuck me." Her eyes are heavy with lust, and when she licks her plump cherry-red lips, I grab her and pull her under me.

"You really shouldn't have said that," I growl. Taking my hand, I slide it along the inside of her thigh until I feel lace. "Expensive?" I ask.

She nods, and I tear them off without another thought. I press over her slick folds with the pad of my thumb. "Fuck," she whimpers.

I chuckle and lightly pinch her clit, eliciting a moan. Her back arches up.

"I'll fuck you, Bella, I'll fuck you all night if you want." I push my finger inside her warm and swollen pussy, making her grunt with pleasure. "You like this?"

"Yes, oh fuck yes," she says wantonly.

With my other hand, I reach into my boxers and pull out my throbbing cock and without warning I thrust into her.

"Mother fuck," she shouts as she grips my shoulders and begins to push against my cock.

"You feel like perfection," I moan, and I slam into her. Her hips meet my thrusts, and we are rocking together in a rhythm that won't let us hold on for long. "Bella... oh, fuck."

She smiles and pushes against me hard, making me explode in her. I feel the walls of her pussy clench down on my cock, and we come undone together.

I fall on top of her, and all you can hear is our erratic breaths.

"That was..." she says with a chuckle.

"Wonderful avoidance," I answer and laugh with her.

"I know, you're right. But, I'm not sorry because that was amazing." I feel her kiss the top of my head, and I instinctively wrap my arms around her waist.

"Whatever it is, whatever tomorrow or the week after brings. Fuck, whatever forever brings, just remember this moment." I lift my head and look into the eyes that have saved me all these years. "Because I would walk through Hell for all of eternity, just to be able to remember how being with you in this moment feels."

She gives me a small smile, and a tear falls down the side of her face and drips onto the pillow.

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for you either, Edward. I hope you can also remember that."

I nod and press my lips to hers.

We lie like this for a while. It isn't until Bella's breathing changes that I realize she's sleeping.

I slip out of bed as quietly as I can. I stand over Bella and watch her sleep, so peaceful. A picture I will never let go of.

There's one thing I did not tell Bella tonight. One thing I know she would surely never understand. I do trust one other person. It's who has helped me with Bella from the very beginning; it's the only person who will ever be able to understand.

I grab my cell phone and head out of the room, down the stairs and into the library.

The phone rings three times, and I hang up. A minute later the call comes in.

**_"Edward? Why are you calling me on this line?"_** she asks.

"You lied to me, you were supposed to be the only person I trusted," I snap.

**_"Calm down, what are you talking about?"_**

"Garrett, that's who I'm talking about." The silence on the other end of the line is deafening.

**_"How did you find out?"_**

"Does it matter?" I growl.

**_"Who else knows?"_**

"Just me." A lie I know, but I need to keep Bella safe.

**_"Edward, I couldn't tell you. It wasn't safe. But he isn't out to hurt you or Bella. You trust me, right?"_**

"I thought I did. You were supposed to be the only one I could trust," I spit.

**_"Don't be like that."_**

"You should have told me. I mean, Ben? You were there when I cried, you were there when I found out, and now he's alive and not only that; he's been in my life for two years and I didn't know?"

**_"It hurt me every day. Especially when I would see you two together laughing, just like you did when you were kids. But Ben is dead, he has to be. Aro will kill him if he finds out that he's alive. He knows too much."_**

"That's your job right? You're his bid now, right Jane?"

She sighs. **_"And I've been ordered to kill him."_**

"Kill him?"

**_"Ask your Sweet Bird, Edward. I think she might know what I'm talking about."_**

"Bella? I know she's keeping something from me, but murder?"

**_"Seems like the two of you are still keeping a lot of secrets. But, Edward, be careful. The truth can hurt sometimes. I'm not sure Garrett can take it. And I don't know if it will do any good. The day he buried Mary, changed him forever. To find out that she was never his sister, and that he was never a Kerns, will make him snap. You need him on your side. I think your only hope is with Bella."_**

"He's..." I choke; I haven't said the words in a long time. "He's my brother, Jane."

**_"I know, and I'm sorry."_** And she hangs up.

.

.

.

**A/N: Eeeep! WHAT!? NO! Well some of you won't be surprised as I have been listening and reading the great debates in my Facebook Group. I love you all because I love your spirit and how your minds sync up with mine. WONDERFUL!**

**I Also know a lot of you are going to be like WHAT? Edward withheld. Patience is all I ask. And FYI for those who might ask Jane was the only bod Edward never cancelled. Victoria and Tanya were the 2 he cancelled. Thought I would simply remind you of that. It's hard to keep up when you aren't reading the story all at once.**

**Fic Rec: Curve Ball by Staceleo Romance, humor and opposites not attracting! She writes a happy go lucky fun fic here people. Check it out!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**HUGE thank you to my fantastical team Eternally Edward's girl, FoolforEdward, and Katie Boberg. You are all amazing I love you.**

**All of you and your reviews WOW! I am speechless with the love you have, the passion you give and the support that drives me to continue to bring you this story.**

**NOW! Let's see what is going on...**

Chapter 34

"I think we should talk to Esme," I say, as I hand Edward a cup of coffee.

Last night was full of revelations, and I think stopping now is foolish. Keep going; that's the attitude for the day. Clearly, by the look on Edward's face he disagrees.

"Talk to my mother? I'm not so sure that's a great idea at all," he argues.

"Of course it's not a good idea, but it's the logical next step. We need to find out her mental state. What her plans are? She's a serious liability, and I don't want her snapping and becoming a problem too," I say seriously. I know it sounds heartless, but no one else is really watching out for us. It's up to Edward and me.

He practically claws at his head, and his look of frustration and nervousness is acute.

"Edward, what is it? Are you scared of your mother?" I sit beside him and place my hands on his, halting his erratic movements.

"I... I don't want to hear what she has to say," he says through gritted teeth.

I nod when he looks up at me. "I understand. I wouldn't want to hear why my mother would do something so barbaric either."

"So we don't go?" Edward asks.

"No, you can stay here; I'll go and take Alec and Jake, or whoever you want me to go with so I'm safe." My answer has him up and out of the chair, pacing frantically. "Edward, stop."

"Bella, I..." He takes a deep breath." I have to tell you something." He lightly grips my arms, as if he's trying to stop me from bolting.

"You can tell me anything, Edward, anything." I keep my eyes on him, in the hope that he'll see my honesty.

He screws his eyes shut and doesn't open them as he begins. "I haven't been honest with you. I know what I'm about to tell you will surely question your ability to trust me, but I beg you to understand why I withheld this information from you."

When his eyes open again, they glimmer with pleading.

"Edward, listen to me. I love you, and whatever you say to me, we'll deal with it, okay?" He nods, and I take his hands. "Let's sit down."

I don't push him; I let Edward take the time he needs. He sips his coffee, takes another deep breath, and then he tells his story.

"I've had three bids before you, two of which I cancelled."

I nod," Victoria, and you cancelled Tanya."

"Right, but the bid with Jane lasted a full year," he says as he grips my hands.

"Mmmhmm." I can't say anymore. I assumed that he was going to reveal something about Esme, and now he's taken me completely by surprise.

"Jane, she isn't..." He sighs. "She's special."

My eyes widen and my heart lurches into my throat. "You love her?"

He shakes his head vehemently, takes my hands in his, begging me with his eyes to see his sincerity. "No, not like that. You see, when I bid on Jane, it was because she asked me to."

I furrow my brow. "She asked you? I didn't think it worked that way."

"It doesn't. She approached me one night at a gala; said she needed to speak with me. She said that she was aware that I was only bidding on women to bide my time. She wanted to come to an agreement with me." He stops, and I can tell he's trying to see how well I'm following.

"Okay, go on," I say.

"She had information I wanted desperately, and in return I would give her a year to basically take a break."

I nod. "A break?"

"Some bids can be a lot to take on. It gets difficult. She needed some time to just be herself. And it was ideal for me, since I didn't want to bid in the first place," he answers.

"What information did she have that you needed?" I shift slightly and look at Edward as he tenses.

"About my brother," he says, and he hangs his head.

I gasp. "Your brother? I didn't know you had one?"

"Fuck, Bella, no one knew except for my mother, or so I thought," he answers as he runs his fingers through his abnormally unruly hair.

"Who..." I clear my throat. "Who is your brother?"

"God," he moans almost as if he is in pain. "I love you, Bella, please remember that."

I take his head in my hands and force him to look at me. "Edward, tell me and whatever it is, we _will _get through it."

"Benjamin Kerns," he says in a rush, like the name is poison on his tongue.

"What?" I'm shocked.

"I didn't know he was my brother until Jane told me. But, it makes sense, my mother being so close with the Kerns'." He shakes his head.

"How does Jane know?" I ask, as I try to keep a hand on Edward at all times, hoping to keep him grounded.

"Jane was Caius' bid before mine. He holds all the bid histories. As she was a member of Salacious, he also has a file on Esme. Once she married Carlisle, her membership became void, but he held onto the information." He shrugs. "You never know when it can come in handy, information like that, I mean."

I don't hide my disgust. This society passes people around like they're cattle for sale.

"Anyway, the file contained a small excerpt about Esme giving birth to a baby boy, before becoming pregnant with me. She and Carlisle already had Maggie and were married by then, so it was logical to assume that the baby was his. The baby was stillborn."

"Stillborn? So, not Benjamin?" I ask, confused.

"That's exactly what Jane wondered. And you don't get anywhere in this society without having more information than the next person. So Jane did some digging. She discovered, through a few resources she had acquired over the years, that Benjamin was my brother." He pinches the bridge of his nose. This is so stressful.

"And Mary?" I ask. It makes sense, but I think I already know the answer.

He shakes his head confirming my suspicion.

"I don't know the details, I know my mother knows. I... I don't know if I want to know." The pain in his voice nearly breaks my heart.

"Edward," I whisper. "Can you trust Jane?"

He looks at me and without hesitation he answers, "Yes."

I nod, "Okay, then we go to Esme, we face the truth, but we do it together."

He grips my hands tightly. "I don't know how bad it is, I... Bella, I thought when Ben left and no one heard from him, that he had died. But you say Garrett is Ben, and Jane doesn't deny it. I..." He goes for his hair again, but this time I stop him.

"Edward, whatever it is..."

He finishes my sentence. "We do it together."

I nod. "Right."

We dress in silence. I know he's a bundle of nerves. I don't know what light Esme will shed on things for us tonight, but I know we are going to hear things we'd rather not have to.

.

.

.

We arrive at Edward's parent's house, well, mansion, a couple of hours later. Carlisle greets us at the door.

"Hello to you both. I wish I had more warning that you were coming over, I would have had Gia prepare something for you," he says pleasantly.

Edward waves him off. "We aren't here for a happy family moment, Father," he snaps, and Carlisle steps back, shock written on his face.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asks, as Edward pushes his way into the house.

"Where's Mom?" Edward spits.

Carlisle looks at me, I know it's in the hope of getting some answers, but I shift my eyes from his. I'm here for Edward; I won't be swayed. Too much deceit and manipulation clouds these people. Edward is breaking through the fog, finding the light. I promised to be that light for him, and so I shall.

"She's in the study," Carlisle stutters.

"Fine, Bella, come." He holds a hand out to me, which I immediately take.

When we walk into the study with Carlisle hot on our trail, we see Esme, cocktail in hand, leaning against the window frame, her back to us.

"Good afternoon, Edward." She glances over her shoulder. "Oh, and you too, Bella." She sighs, finishes her drink and lackadaisically walks over to pour herself another.

"Mother, we need to speak with you," Edward says with a hint of anger.

Esme scoffs. "Of course you do, why else would you be here, to say hello, or just 'because'?" Her words are slurred, and I realize that she's drunk.

"Esme darling, how long have you been drinking?" Carlisle asks with concern

"If I said since yesterday, would it matter?" She spits.

"Esme, I can clearly see that you are upset..." I start to speak; only she interrupts me.

"Upset?" She lets out a humorless chuckle. "I'm not upset, Bella, I'm _done_. There is a distinct difference."

"If you mean done lying, then I find that refreshing!" Edward spits, causing his father to step in front of him.

"You will watch the way you speak to your mother, Son." Carlisle stares him down with an equal intensity. "What is this all about?"

Edward rolls his eyes. "You defend a woman who has lied to you throughout your marriage," he says to Carlisle and then shifts his gaze to Esme. "And you stay with a man you can't possibly love, and for what? To destroy the people around you?" Edward's face is red with anger. I grip his hand in the hope of calming him. He squeezes back, and I know he's in control.

"You don't come into my home and start insinuating, Edward," Carlisle responds as he points an accusing finger in Edward's face.

All the while, I keep a sharp eye on Esme. She has a placid look on her face, one that is not surprised or upset by Edward's accusations.

"Let's ask the woman of the hour then, shall we, _Father_?" Edward narrows his eyes and inches even closer to Carlisle.

Carlisle turns to Esme. "Do you have any idea what any of this is about?"

She lazily shrugs and with drink in hand, flops into an oversized chair. I take a brief moment to really look at her. Not a hair is out of place; black fitted dress cuts off just below her knees. Her make-up is flawless. Aside from her drunkenness, she is a vision of everything you would expect from the wife of the President of Salacious. And yet, in all this beauty, I see a defeated woman; a woman who has given up and is clearly just going through the motions at this point.

"Mother..." Edward starts, but for some reason, and I don't know why I feel compelled to step in.

"Tell us about Benjamin Kerns," I blurt out.

As if on command, Edward, Carlisle and Esme all look at me.

"Ben Kerns?" Carlisle asks. "I haven't heard that name in years."

"Mother?" Edward walks toward Esme. She's staring out of the window now, seemingly in a daze. I can't tell if it's the alcohol that has her unresponsive, or the memories that I'm positive are crashing down around her.

"Ben was a friend of Maggie, Edward and Alice's. They grew up together..." Carlisle begins with information we already know, and Edward doesn't want to hear it.

"She already knows that, she's not asking that, is she Mother?" Edward doesn't take his eyes off Esme. "While we're at it, let's ask all the questions at once, and you can decide where it is you want to start, fair enough?" The anger, authority and finality in Edward's voice actually make me shiver. It's the creepy calm that's the most terrifying.

"Questions?" Carlisle asks, as he surveys Edward and Esme.

"What really happened to Maggie's baby? Who is Benjamin Kerns to you, and why, for the love of God, would you be a part of any of this?" Edward is directly in front of Esme now, glaring at her. She is oblivious, still staring out the window.

"And then when you're done with all of that, maybe _you_, Mr. Cullen, can tell your family how Mary Kerns really died," I add, snapping Esme out of her trance.

"What?" she asks.

When I see Carlisle's jaw clench and his eyes narrow at me, I realize there is no way I can go back. I need to ride it out.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," he whispers menacingly.

"You can tell Edward, Esme and everyone in the world whatever you want about her death. But, I _know_." I shift to the right, a little closer to Edward but try not to make it seem that I'm seeking his protection.

In my periphery, I see Esme and Edward watching, waiting.

"Why don't you tell me what you know then, if you are indeed privy to such information, Miss Swan," he seethes.

I shake my head. "No, they need to hear it from you directly from the man who has spewed promises of reform and change for a society that is all but damned to hell!" I ball my hands into fists, as I hold my ground.

"Carlisle, talk!" Esme snaps.

"Seems like you have a story to tell as well, _Dear_," he retorts snapping back fiercely.

"I'm not doing 'eenie, meanie miney mo', here!" Edward barks. "Father, go first, now!"

"Why? Because she orders it?" Carlisle points to me.

"No, because the lies stop today! You two start talking, or I swear to fucking God, I will not rest until you are broken, without two pennies to rub together," he answers with a vicious sneer.

The stare-off is rather unnerving. I don't know who will break first, or if they will simply just explode.

"It was Aro," Carlisle says in a whisper. "He did it."

"Did what?" Edward growls.

"It was an accident." Carlisle sighs and runs his fingers through his powder blonde hair. A nervous habit Edward has clearly inherited.

"Accident?" I spit. "Did she trip down five hundred stairs and land into a pair of fists?"

Edward's head turns from me to his father. "Is it true? Did Aro kill her?"

I hear a sniff come from Esme, and it's all the confirmation I need. But Edward needs more.

"Yes," Carlisle answers as he hangs his head.

"You covered it up?" Edward asks disbelievingly.

"There was a vote and..." Carlisle's answer is cut off, when Edward makes it over to him in two strides and clocks him in the jaw... hard.

Carlisle flies back and crashes on top of a small, wooden side table.

"A vote? Are you fucking serious? She was murdered, and you can't even let the truth be known? You not only let Aro live, but you keep him in this Society, and on the board?" Edward isn't holding back, he's shouting like a man who's heard enough.

Esme's tears are flowing freely, but I can't seem to find it in me to care. I just try to keep my wits about me. I expected that Edward would be angry, but enough to harm his father? No.

"Edward, you don't understand," Carlisle answers in a shaky voice. He's rubbing his jaw and trying to stand up.

"No, I don't understand," Edward spits.

"I voted nay, I asked for Aro's resignation and termination. I was overruled," he answers.

"You are President now, and you were back then. You have authority!" Edward kicks a piece of shattered wood across the room.

Alec comes barging in, clearly on alert because of the ruckus. Edward waves him away. He places his gun in the back of his pants but remains standing against the wall. I didn't even know he had a gun, good to know.

"Not on this, I don't. Not for his life." Carlisle finally gets up and brushes himself off.

"Why not?" Edward asks.

"Because it is unorthodox, there is no rule for it. So when the three other board members tell you to step in line, or be aware of what the power of my refusal could cost me, I shut up, Edward." His apologetic blue eyes meet Edward's angry ones.

"I couldn't lose you, your sisters or Esme. I had to go along with it." Carlisle's shoulders slump. He is the true vision of a spent man.

"How could Caius and Eleazar be okay with that?" I ask.

"Caius is Aro's brother, he would back him to the ends of the earth, and I'm sure Eleazar was simply pocketing some future favors by going along with it." Edward's answer drips with disgust.

"You fucking bastard!" Esme is up and throws her drink across the room. It shatters, only inches from Carlisle's head.

"Esme!" Carlisle gasps. "I did it for our family."

"You destroyed my life!" Esme's hysterical. Her arms are flailing all over the place, and the shell of perfection is starting to crack.

"Your life?" Edward turns from his father to his mother. "What about Maggie's? What about Alice's and mine?" His voice drops as he whispers, "What about your grandson?"

Her eyes widen. "Don't you dare," she growls.

"The only difference between you and my father is the _kind_ of murderers you are." Edward's voice is a low rumble.

"I... I didn't know it..." Esme's voice is erratic, and her sobs swallow her words.

"You didn't' fucking care," Edward responds venomously.

"What is he talking about, Esme?" Carlisle asks.

I look over at Alec, and I see his gaze fixed on me. I step back slightly, and he follows my every movement. I lean a little closer and whisper to him, "Why are you staring at me?"

His lips morph into a small grin, but his eyes stay calm. "Just taking it all in…"

"What in?" I ask confused.

"You," he answers, "the woman who will single-handedly take down the most powerful society in existence." His answer stuns me. But I don't have time to engage in conversation about it, because Carlisle's thunderous voice makes me jump.

"Answer me!" Carlisle roars.

Alec and I both turn toward the confrontation.

"You don't intimidate me, Carlisle. You stopped mattering the day I said I do!" Esme yells.

"What did you do?" Carlisle steps toward her, but Edward grabs his arm.

"What I had to!" Esme's mascara is streaming down her face. It's like the nightmares that have plagued her for all these years are seeping out of her.

"FUCKING ANSWER ME!" Carlisle's shouting literally stuns me. I have never seen him this angry.

Esme seems un-phased by it, though. "What should I admit to first," she scoffs as she wildly wipes away her onyx tears.

"Whatever will hurt me most, I imagine," Carlisle answers bitterly.

"I don't know if either will hurt you enough," she retorts sharply.

Carlisle and Esme don't say anything for a minute. They just breathe erratically and glare at each other. There appears to be no love between these two, just a ravenous hatred.

"Tell me," Carlisle whispers.

"Ben was my son," she answers. Carlisle's eyes widen. "That's right, the baby was never stillborn, he lived. But I couldn't have him in the hands of this society. Men don't get choices like the women do." She chuckles indignantly. "He wasn't even yours anyway." She smirks when Carlisle's face turns noticeably pale. I knew the Kerns for many years before I met you. They were dying for a baby, but had no luck in conceiving. As soon as I found out there was a strong possibility that my baby was a boy, I called them. I begged, that if it was a boy, that they take him from me."

At this point Carlisle's legs give out, and he slumps into the chair.

"They agreed instantly, and since you were on the other side of the world, doing whomever it is you were doing, I slipped the staff an insane amount of money to report that the baby didn't make it. And the Kerns' took him away from all of this." She waves her hand around.

"I didn't expect that their prayers would be answered and that Fiona would actually become pregnant a year later. Money was tight for them, so I pulled a lot of strings and got Fiona a job at the school, and Harry a job at the sanitation department." She screws her eyes shut. "I watched Ben grow every day, knowing he would never truly be mine."

Edward, Carlisle and I just watch Esme as she ruptures from within.

"Mary's birth was so exciting. Fiona and Harry were ecstatic, Ben was such a great big brother and untainted by this society; just the way I wanted it." She opens her eyes and looks right at Carlisle. "I did what any mother would do; I protected her child from evil."

Both men are dumbfounded, so I ask, "But why your grandson, and why not spare Edward the same fate?"

For the first time since my arrival, Esme looks at me; really looks at me.

"I would have spared Edward, but after Ben; Carlisle had round-the-clock staff watching over me. I cried every day. I knew I couldn't save him." Her tears start up again.

"And your grandson?" I ask, as I swallow my own tears.

"A Holmes-Cullen, on the board? The ultimate heir?" Esme's chuckle is bitter. "He was a lost soul before he was even born." She shakes her head vehemently. "I couldn't let that happen."

"You?" Carlisle asks, finally finding his voice.

"Yes," Esme says and turns her head to him. "I never meant to hurt Maggie though, I loved her. But..." She places her hand on the back of the armchair, I'm guessing to hold herself up; she must be on the verge of collapse. "It didn't matter, fate finds a way." She hangs her head, and the silence is like the calm before the storm.

"You murdered your own grandson?" Carlisle's voice is low, but vexed.

"Don't act like you even give a shit," Esme spits. "It's the Society you care about, never anyone or anything else." She walks closer to Carlisle, and a clearly numb, robotic Edward steps between them. "How many nights I was left alone, trips I was sent on for the purpose of you having one of your whores here? How many times, when Edward came of age, did I watch you teach him how to be deceitful, suave and manipulative? You think I wanted that for my grandson?"

Carlisle doesn't speak. You can see that he's watching the woman he thought he knew die, and who she really is be born. Their relationship, their marriage is fissuring.

"You're everything about this society that you hate," Edward answers as he steps from between them toward me. "You two deserve each other." He looks over his shoulder at them, and they turn to him. "Nothing goes unpunished, nothing goes unseen, and nothing comes without a price."

Edward looks at me, I smile softly and with my eyes on him, I let the last bombs drop. "Ben is alive, the women will revolt; and everything you both tried to hide will come crumbling down around you. I hope your hatred is strong enough to survive the shit storm that is about to unfold."

Edward sighs and takes my hands. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you," I say, as I kiss him chastely.

"What?" Esme gasps.

"Sir." Jake shouts, barreling into the study. "We have an issue."

Questions stop, arguments halt, and the world washes away in a manic wave with the next words Jake utters.

"Angela's dead."

**A/N: EEEP! Well as societies fall, so do those in the wake of the blast right?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer ~ I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**BIG Thank you to my Salacious team Eternally Edward's Girl FoolforEdward and Katie Boberg. I don't know how they put up with me but they do LOL!**

**Thank you all for your reviews. I have been suffering from some bad headaches lately and responses have been scarce I apologize. I have been having all the reviews read to me though and I want to thank you!**

Chapter 35

"Angela's dead." Jake's voice echoes in my head long after it's been announced.

Within an hour, the Cullen's home is filled with Society members and what I'm being told are private Society detectives.

Esme hasn't moved from her spot in the armchair. She stares out the window, but I know she's listening to everyone's conversations, because her facial expression changes in response to what is being said.

"It was clearly a struggle," one Society detective says.

"Do they have a cause of death?" Alec asks.

"Strangulation," the detective answers.

"That's a very intimate way to die. Has anyone spoken to Mr. Holmes?" Carlisle chimes in.

"Yes, Sir, he has been informed and is on his way here," he answers.

On his way here? Oh God! I look at Edward, and he gives me a small nod and a smile, clearly understanding my concern. We have yet to decide what course of action we are taking at this point. With all the revelations, we haven't had time to reexamine anything.

"Do we think he's responsible for this?" Edward asks.

"Impossible, Sir," Detective one says.

"How is it impossible?" Edward is clearly flustered.

"The time of Miss Weber's death has been established as having occurred between six and seven o'clock this morning. Mr. Holmes was currently mid-air at the time, Mr. Cullen," the Detective answers with certainty. "At this time, after having been informed, he's on a flight back from New York."

"It's Sunday, why was he is New York?" Edward looks at Carlisle. I know he's beyond angry with his parents, but his ability to mask any animosity in front of others is outstanding.

"I don't know, but I think we should ask Ms. Flanigan of any dealing he had there. She might be able to shed some light on it," Carlisle answers as he pulls out his cell phone and begins dialing.

As Carlisle goes off to speak with Judy, I observe the mayhem. Alec, Jake and Edward are slumped over a table reading, I don't even know what. The detectives are discussing possible suspects, and eerily Aro, Caius and Eleazar are in the corner whispering.

Ever so often, one of them catches my eye and a shiver rushes up my spine.

"Edward!" I turn and see Jasper and Emmett enter. Jasper sounds almost scared.

"Jasper, Emmett?" Edward looks between them. "What's wrong?"

"I got word that Angela was killed." Jasper is out of breath, as if he ran the whole way here. "Edward, last night Alice was on a warpath; swearing up a storm. Ranting about needing more answers, she said she was going to ask Angela point blank what she knew."

Edward's eyes widened. "What?" he whispers, as he pulls him further away from eavesdroppers and over to me.

"Edward, she hasn't come home." I can see and feel the terror rushing off Jasper.

"I asked Rose to drive to Alice's just to see if her car was in the driveway, she told me it is," Emmett says.

"Where's Rose?" I finally speak up.

"On her way," Emmett answers, without even looking at me.

"Do you think Alice did this?" I ask Jasper and Edward.

"No," they both answer without a thought.

I watch as the three guys silently try to figure out what to do. None of them have any ideas, but I do. It's risky, but it's the only way. I take a deep breath.

"Call Garrett," I say to Edward, who snaps his eyes to me. "He can help, I know it."

"How is he going to be able to help?" Jasper asks with a roll of his eyes. "He's an inside guy at your work, Bella, he isn't going to have..."

Jasper is cut off when Edward says, "Call him, Bella."

I nod and opt to text him instead, too many ears around.

I need you to come to Carlisle Cullen's house ~ Bella

**_Why would I want to do that? ~G_**

Because I bought your services ~ Bella

**_Touché, Boss, on my way ~ G_**

I look up and give Edward a nod.

"Okay, Jasper, keep trying Alice's phone. Emmett, get eyes on her place and for the love of God, keep this between us," Edward orders.

"What about your father?" Jasper asks.

"Just us!" There is no room for argument at Edward's words.

Jasper and Emmett don't argue; they take to the tasks given to them. Edward takes my hands, which I'm surprised at because the last time anyone saw us we were at each other's throats.

"What are you doing?" I whisper and let my eyes sweep the room to see if anyone is looking.

"I need to feel you." His words are shaky and he closes his eyes. "I can't lose another sister, Bella."

I feel like breaking apart at the pain that radiates off him.

"We will find her," I say with a strength I don't even know that I believe.

"I wish I believed you." His chuckle is humorless.

"Nice place you've got here!" Garrett's booming voice echoes as he enters the chaotic study. He's smiling and is dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt and a brown leather jacket. It's out of character for him.

"Garrett," Edward says curtly and narrows his eyes at him.

Everyone in the room stares as if an elephant just barreled in.

"Mr. Cullen." Garrett is being condescending, and I don't get what he's playing at.

"Do you know why you're here?" Edward asks him as soon as he's made his way to us.

"I was summoned." Garrett winks at me.

"Angela was murdered." At my words Garrett's smile falls. "That's right, dead."

"When? Who?" His jaw clenches, and he turns and gives Aro a pointed look.

"Garrett, no!" I take his arm in fear that he will charge.

"We don't know anything other than the fact that she was murdered," Edward answers.

I watch, as Edward looks Garrett over. I know he's desperately searching for Ben in the illusion that is this man before us.

"So, I'm called here for what purpose?" Garrett asks angrily.

"Do you wear contacts?" Edward blurts out of nowhere.

Garret shoots him a shocked look, "What?"

Edward shakes his head, clearly trying to dismiss the thought. "Nothing, never mind...uhm...look, Alice is missing, Angela was strangled. We need your help."

Garrett looks from me to Edward a few times. "Strangled?" he asks.

I nod.

"Not exactly the Society's way," he grunts.

"No it isn't," Edward agrees.

"What are you thinking?" Garrett looks at Edward.

"I want to look at her body, I need eyes on her. My own people," Edward retorts.

Garrett nods. "Give me an hour, meet me at the morgue." Without another word, Garrett slips out of the room.

"That was easy," I say looking at a crestfallen Edward.

"Yeah, too easy," he answers.

The next forty-five minutes are met with a lot of talking and speculation. For a powerful, all-knowing society, they seem powerless and unknowing. Either that or they are afraid of what really did happen.

Emmett tells us that Rose will be here in ten minutes, but I know I'll miss her.

"Ready?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, but are we just going to leave? I mean Rose isn't even here yet."

"Jasper and Emmett are staying. Rose is on her way, and Emmett said she'll text you regularly with updates from here," he answers.

"You thought of everything." I smile at him.

"I always do, Bella, always."

Something about Edward's words fill me with both fear and relief.

.

.

.

When Edward and I arrive at the morgue, Garrett is leaning against the wall, furthest away from what looks to be Angela's covered body.

"You're late," Garrett grits out.

"Traffic," Edward spits, equally as rude.

"Guys, please," I say as I make my way over to Angela. All I see is a pristine silver slab and a white drape covering her body.

A minute later, the doors open and a slim, average sized man in a white lab coat and black-rimmed glasses enters. "Good evening folks," he says with a quick smile.

"Sam, this is Edward and Bella," Garrett introduces us.

"Hello, so you're here for an update on Miss Weber?" he asks.

"Yeah, what can you tell us?" Garrett questions in return.

"Let's see." He folds the sheet down, revealing Angela's ghostly white face and raven hair. She isn't frightening to look at like I thought she might be; she looks tired, like she's finally sleeping after being awake forever. I imagine this lifestyle literally does drain the life out of you.

"The cause of death is strangulation, but she put up one hell of a fight," Sam begins to say as he gently pulls her hand out from under the cloth. "She clawed her attacker pretty good. I took skin samples from underneath her nails." He shrugs. "Well, what nails that were left, she didn't die quickly or painlessly."

I feel a tug in my heart. I didn't like Angela, but to suffer like this? Who could have done something so brutal?

"Whoever her attacker was, they were of equal standing in size," Sam says.

"How do you figure?" Edward asks.

"You can tell a lot about a killer from the victim. See here?" Sam turns Angela's head slightly, exposing thin scratches across her neck. "Just looks like scratches right?"

We all nod.

"But to the scientific eye it's so much more. Along the edge of the scratches is brown lacquer." He points but I can't see anything.

"Lacquer? Like paint?" Garrett asks.

Sam nods. "Not just any paint, nail polish."

"A woman?" Garrett asks, shocked.

"That's what I'd guess. If it were a man, I don't think she would have taken so long to die. These are mostly defense wounds. She fought, and whoever her attacker was, will be sporting some serious wounds," Sam answers.

"Speaking of which, in your examination, did you find any injuries from past attacks?" Edward asks.

Sam looks at his paperwork briefly as he shakes his head. "No, nothing. Not even a broken finger."

I look over at Garrett, who has a murderous expression. He's staring at Angela's lifeless body with a flexing jaw and a fire in his eyes.

"Looks like her own people did this, Garrett. You know, the people you support?" I say to him, and his gaze locks with mine.

"We don't know that," he answers and looks at Edward. "I'm guessing Bella told you all a lot me then?"

"She did," Edward says gruffly.

"Is there anything else you all need?" Sam asks, as he looks nervously between the two clearly upset men.

"We're good, thank you," I answer, and he scurries away.

While the two testosterone-fueled men have their showdown, I take a look at the folder the examiner has left on the counter.

She wasn't much older than me. Her natural hair color is blonde, interesting. Height, weight; nothing out of the ordinary.

Brown lacquer nail polish. A woman, but who? How does this help to find Alice?

I turn and face Garrett and Edward. "Are you both done being idiots now?"

They both give me an incredulous look.

"Oh, please, you both look like you're ready to throw down, and this isn't the time. Whoever killed Angela; either has Alice, or probably has an idea of where she is. Not to mention, Alice might know who actually did this." I put the folder back on the counter and fold my arms over my chest.

"Alice is missing?" Garrett asks, looking over at Edward.

"Yes, she went to Angela's last night, she hasn't been seen since," Edward answers with a sigh.

"Garrett, I know you can find out what happened here." I look at Edward. "And I think you can too."

"What?" they both say in unison.

"Edward, call Jane. Garrett, call your boss." My eyebrows shoot up when it looks like he's about to protest.

"You are my boss," Garrett answers smugly.

"Look, it's obvious the three of us need to have a sit down and figure out what's happening here, but my sister is out there, and I don't know what kind of state she's in. I need to find her." Edward has both authority and panic in his voice.

Garrett takes a good, long look at Edward before he turns back to me. "I'll do what I can to help find her, Bella, but this doesn't change the order of things."

"Sure it does," I answer. "What you seek and the reason for it no longer applies. Help one evil for another one's gain?" I shake my head. "You'll choke on that hypocrisy if you keep swallowing the lies."

"I never said that is wasn't going to be messy. We have no idea who killed Angela, or why. I agree that Alice is the key. So, yes I'll help find her. But help him?" Garrett points to Edward, who is glaring. "I won't help him, or any of them."

"He wants no part of any of it either," I shout, having had enough of the quarreling. He needs to know, they are more united in this fight than they realize.

"Garrett, I told him. I told Edward who you really are; he knows your real name." I watch as he gives me a disbelieving look. "But Garrett, you don't understand."

He scoffs. "No, Bella, I think I do. You don't care who becomes cannon fodder in this war, just as long as you get Edward, right?"

"No!" I spit.

"Garrett, enough," Edward growls. "Your mother, it's..." He doesn't get a chance to finish. In two strides, Garrett is gripping the lapels of Edward's jacket and pushing him against the wall.

"Watch it, Eddie," Garrett sneers. "You want to think long and hard about what you are about to say about my mother."

"Garrett, let him go and just listen," I snap.

He doesn't let up right away; they just stare at each other in their angry embrace.

"I remember when we used to hide Maggie's dolls in the old broken-down brick oven your dad had in your backyard," Edward whispers. "Maggie used to say she would tell on us, and you said you would set them alight."

I smile softly as Edward speaks. Garrett is still fiercely pushing Edward against the wall.

"On your tenth birthday, you told Annie Davies that you loved her, and she threw cake in your face," Edward chuckles slightly. "You then chased her around your yard, your face covered in icing, threatening to kiss her if she didn't admit she loved you too."

Garrett's grip loosens slightly. "When you were fifteen, you took your dad's car out to go to a party and crashed it into a tree. When you called me, you said you needed my help; even though I was younger, you called me." Edward says it like it was an honor.

"You rode your bike ten miles to get to me," Garrett says.

"And when I got there you were bleeding from your head, beating the car with a crowbar. Do you remember what you said when I asked you why?" Edward asks as Garrett takes a small step back.

"I told you I was getting rid of the evidence," Garrett answers, with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, sort of, you said if you smashed it into a soda can no one would know."

At that I chuckle and Garrett looks over to me. "It was very scary; I thought my father was going to kick my ass."

I just shrug and put my hands up in front of me. "I'm not judging."

"What's the point of all this, Edward?" Garrett asks with a sigh.

"It doesn't matter what face you wear, Garrett, the memories don't change. I know who you are inside." Edward pokes Garrets chest, and I see him stiffen.

"And what am I inside?" Garrett asks.

Edward looks at me, and I smile encouragingly. There just isn't anyway Garrett is going to help us, unless he knows what we know. The number of people to trust is dwindling as we speak.

"You're Benjamin Kerns, born Frederick Cullen, son of Esme Cullen. Thought to be stillborn, but thriving right in front of me. You are brother to Maggie, Alice and me. Maybe not through blood, but through love you are big brother to Mary Kerns, who did in fact die at the hands of Aro Volturi. Salacious voted and blackmailed Carlisle into standing by the decision to make Mary's death look like an accident; when in fact she was beaten to death." Edward takes a breath as Garrett's face gets redder and redder with each passing word.

"Your parents kept you out of the Society as a favor to my mother. It never occurred to anyone that Mary would get sucked into it all." Edward runs a hand through his unruly hair in frustration.

Garrett's hands fist at his sides, and I swear he's going to punch Edward.

"Before you lose it, Garrett, please understand Edward isn't at fault here. He loves..." I try to finish but Garrett interrupts.

"Don't you dare," he growls at me. "You can throw millions of dollars my way and pretend you own me, but you know nothing."

"Garrett, you can hate me forever, that's fine. But we have the same goal," Edward says.

"Do we?" Garrett retorts angrily.

"Yes, Salacious will fall. You will get your revenge. But, regardless of whether or not you want to accept it, Alice is your sister. And you loved her once. You protected her growing up. Don't let the reflection of who you see in the mirror fool you into thinking you are anyone other than Benjamin Kerns, the person I wanted to most be like growing up." I can see the tears glistening in Edward's pained eyes, and I can't help but to emulate it.

"I'll do this for Alice," Garrett whispers. "I'll do it for Maggie and Mary and Angela. Not for you," Garrett growls and storms out of the morgue.

Edward slumps against the wall, and I'm in his arms in a minute.

"He knows," I whisper as I rub along Edward's arms. "Give him time, he'll help us."

"What did he mean when he said you can throw millions of dollars at him?" Edward lifts my chin up, forcing me to look into his eyes. "What did you do, Bella?"

"My bid money, I offered it to him if he would help me." A tear slips from my eye. I don't want Edward to hate me or not trust me, but it just always feels like one of us is revealing a mistruth we've been harboring from each other.

"All of it?" he asks.

I nod.

"Why so much?" His thumb brushes over the tracks my tears made.

"I'd pay more to keep you safe, Edward; I'd give my life for you." He smiles at my answer and tenderly kisses me.

"You save me every day, Sweet Bird, every single day."

**A/N: Are you feeling it? Do you think you know who killed Angela? And what happened to Alice... Stay tuned next time to find out ;)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer~ I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**My Salacious team amazes me they are my support my ears and my therapists LOL! So thank you Eternally Edward's Girl, FoolforEdward, and Katie Boberg. Also a special thank you to SparrowNotes24 for being my soundboard when I started freaking out!**

**On with the show folks!**

Chapter 36

Edward and I walk hand-in hand back to the car from the morgue. My phone vibrates, indicating that I have a text message.

_James just got to the Cullen's you might want to haul ass and get here~ Rose_

I show Edward the text, and we get in the car and head to his parents' house.

I text Rose that we are on our way, and Edward and I are able to keep our comfortable silence all the way there.

When we pull up to the house, I am shocked to see far more cars than when we left. They wind all the way around the driveway.

"There are a lot of people here," I say, and Edward simply nods.

"Bella, I don't know how this is going to go. Try to just listen if you can. I don't want you getting into a verbal battle with any of these people. Can you please just do that for me?" he asks with so much worry in his voice, and I can't help but agree.

I inform Rose that we have arrived, and she greets me at the door with a fierce hug. "I've been so worried about you," she whispers in my ear.

"I'm okay, really," I offer with a smile.

"Bella, there is absolutely nothing alright with any of this. Does anyone even know where Alice is yet?" she asks as she looks from me to Edward.

"No," he grumbles and slips inside.

"It's been a rough day," I retort to Rose in regards to Edward's abrasive attitude.

She shrugs. "Meh, we all have bad days. He just has more than most." We both laugh at her attempt to lighten the mood.

We walk back into the house together. I don't know where Edward has gone off to; but I feel oddly calm and confident. It could be the fact that Rose has her hand wrapped so tightly around mine. She's here, no matter what rough seas we find ourselves on, we always hold tightly to each other. I have always had her, and now I have Edward too. Some good might just come out of all of this.

"Miss Swan," I hear the familiar voice of James Holmes, and I turn instinctively toward it.

"Mr. Holmes," I say with a smile.

"Quite a mess we have on our hands, huh?" His eyes sweep over Rose briefly before looking back at me.

"I'm sorry about Angela," I respond solemnly. "It's hard to lose people you care about." I keep my eyes on him, hoping to see a flicker of sadness, regret, anything. I find nothing.

"I've stopped getting close to people, Bella, what's the point, right?" He shrugs.

"Everyone matters, James, and every person in your life deserves just a tiny piece of you to take with them. I'm sorry that your life has taught you the sad lesson of the devastation of loneliness; trust me, I speak from experience when I tell you that loneliness is not an option worth having," I say, feeling my words having more meaning to me than I thought they would.

He just shakes his head and leans a little closer to me. I can feel Rose's grip tighten and James whisper, "I meant it when I said you don't belong here. You are far too good for this place."

"Thank you." My voice shakes slightly.

"Whatever comes up regarding this, won't be good, Bella. You being exposed to it will only make you a liability in the eyes of the Board. You do understand that, right?" James asks with honesty.

"I do. But if I run now, you and I both know they won't rest until I'm at rest, you understand _that_?" I ask, and he doesn't respond; but he doesn't have to. We both know that in the eyes of the Society I can never leave.

"Bella, Edward is looking for you," Alec says, interrupting my conversation with James.

Rose and I follow Alec into the study. Edward turns to me when we enter, and comes right up to me.

"I thought I said not to talk to anyone," he whispers, and he narrows his eyes at James who passes us.

James gives Edward a one-finger salute and a smirk, indicating that he heard what Edward had said.

"You didn't wait for me," I answer.

"I had to get inside, I figured Rose would stay with you, and that you both would come in here," he retorts.

"Sorry," I whisper.

"It's fine, just please don't wander, okay?"

I nod and take a relieved breath when his fingers brush along the palm of my hand.

"Alright, if we can have everyone's attention," Detective One begins. "We have spoken to everyone we can possibly think of. The only oddity is that President Cullen states that Ms. Flanigan has announced that you, Mr. Holmes, had no business in New York," he says pointing to James.

"I received a phone call last night when I returned from the party. One of the branches of Flanigan and Homes was being drained through a ghost account. I didn't wait to discuss it with Ms. Flanigan, seeing as it was her birthday and all. I just handled it," James answers as a matter of fact.

"Whom did you receive this call from?" the Detective asks.

"I don't know; a secretary, an accountant." James shrugs.

"Is this in regards to Some Seams?" Edward's interruption has everyone turn their heads in his direction.

"Some Seams?" James asks.

"Yes, your very own ghost company that has been draining my companies for some time?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," James answers, and the look on his face is utter surprise.

"It is your account though," Edward argues. "I've seen files, invoices and much more with your signature on all the company's paperwork."

"You've seen no such thing," James spits.

"Gentlemen, please," Aro's voice breaks through, and I feel the same eerie crawl up my skin.

"Mr. Volturi, I think it all has to do with why James was in New York to begin with," Edward growls.

"Mr. Holmes, can you explain any of this?" Aro asks.

James shakes his head. "No."

"Are you going to pretend that you've never heard of Some Seams?" Edward sneers.

"Never," James answers without a beat.

I see Edward's eyes shift to me slightly, I don't know if he wants me to say something or if he's hoping I'll keep my mouth shut.

"Oh for fuck sake!" Rose says. "I have over a hundred bank statements from that company alone in my files, all with your signature."

I turn toward her. "Rose," I whisper-yell.

She gives me a quick wink before she continues. "Are you actually going to bullshit me and tell me that someone forged your signature?" She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, like someone would do that," she scoffs.

I immediately figure out what Rose is up to. She does this to me when she wants me to spill something to her. She's making him so infuriated that he'll snap.

"Watch yourself, Miss Hale," James growls.

"Or what? You'll fire me?" Rose laughs. "Like I want to work for a man who should be arrested for grand larceny, murder and a slew of other things."

"Miss Hale, I will ask you once to please refrain from speaking to Mr. Holmes in such a manner," Aro says through gritted teeth.

"Or what?" Rose counters.

"Rose, babe." Emmett takes her hand and gently pulls her away from Aro.

I make sure to give her my 'what the hell,' face.

"Now, Mr. Holmes, tell us what happened when you arrived in New York?" Aro asks as the Detective stands off to the side to observe. It looks like Aro is running this show now.

"I contacted my PA at the office to tell her that I was on the way in. She asked why, I explained about the call, and she just simply said it must have been one of the accounts managers, and that she would inform them of my impending arrival," James answers slowly, and calmly.

"And then what?" Aro asks.

"There was nothing. The accounts appeared to be mostly intact. Just a couple minor infractions that the accountants will investigate." James shrugs.

"So you stayed?" Edward asks.

"Yes, I figured I would meet with my associates briefly in the morning before catching a plane back."

"Was it ever clarified who it was that called you?" Aro questions.

"I don't know who called me in. I met with my people early this morning but no one knew about the call," he answers, and you can tell by the drop of his face that something has clicked.

"What is it James?" Eleazar asks, making himself known.

James looks at him with disdain. "I was lured away, it's the only explanation."

"By whom?" Eleazar steps up to James.

"I don't know, the voice was familiar, but I was too out of it to think I had to pay attention," James answers as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I suspect whoever called you, Mr. Holmes, was trying to get you far away so that they could deal with Miss Weber," the detective states the obvious at this point.

"Clearly," Edward says with a roll of his eyes.

"Is there any way we can trace that call?" Aro looks at the detective.

Detective one slowly smiles. "There is always a way Mr. Volturi."

The power this Society has knows no bounds. How can we infiltrate and destroy the indestructible.

"Good," Aro snaps. "Let's get on that."

Laptops open and busy fingers get working quickly.

I turn and see James leaning against the fireplace, head slightly bowed and eyes screwed shut. He looks like a man who's been through the wringer. I gesture toward him, and Edward rolls his eyes.

"What?" Edward whispers.

"I really don't think he is behind any of this, Edward. We can use all the help we can get at this point." I'm equally as discreet while talking to Edward.

"Bella, do you understand what you're saying?" he asks with wide eyes.

"Yes."

We look at each other for a long moment without saying a word. I know that all of James' malice and deception has never been about me. It's never been about Edward. It's always been about his broken heart and the betrayal of his father and the woman he loved.

Finally, Edward nods, and I watch as he walks over to James.

They are speaking too low for me to hear, but several times James looks over at me.

"What are they talking about?" Rose asks me.

I look at her and see that Emmett is beside her.

"I imagine something along the lines of, the enemy of my enemy is my friend," I answer with a certainty I believe.

"Really?" Rose whispers loudly. "Do you really think he's trustworthy?"

I tear my eyes away from Edward and James to look at my best friend. "Rose, I don't trust anyone aside from you and Edward. It's a matter of who will help us out of this Hell."

Rose nods. "Okay, well, just tell me what I need to do, Bella, and I'll do it."

"I know," I say and smile at her.

Sudden movement in my periphery draws me back to Edward and James. Jasper, with laptop in hand, is whispering something in Edward's ear. Then the three of them rush out of the room. Emmett, Rose and I are hot on their trail. As the six of us walk quickly down the corridor into another room, I see Jake and Alec follow.

"What did you find?" Edward asks Jasper as soon as he shuts the door.

"The call that James got came from about ten miles from his house. The person is local," Jasper answers.

"Do you know who it is?" James asks.

Jasper shakes his head. "No, but it is mostly industrial areas there, warehouses and stuff.

"We need to get down there," Emmett says with a disturbing amount of excitement.

"I have an idea," I say softly.

"What is it?" Edward looks at me.

"Well, I agree that we should scope around the Industrial park and abandoned buildings. But someone might recognize us if they are still there. So, I was thinking, what about Seth?" I take a breath and look at everyone.

"That's a great idea." Edward smiles.

"Okay, here." Jasper places his laptop down. A grid map of what I guess is cell phone mapping of some sort; I have no idea, is on the screen.

"What are we looking at Jazz?" Emmett asks.

"I was able to narrow it down to this strip of buildings." Jasper runs his finger along the screen, leaving long, bright, white strips behind.

"How?" Rose asks.

"By area code. I got a list of all Chicago and Illinois based area codes. Then I searched any out of town ones in the ten-mile radius. I was able to track down five. But they are within five miles," he answers without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Wow, you're good at this," Rose says with a nod of approval.

Jasper looks up at her. "This is about Alice. I'll do everything and more to get her back."

"Of course you will, Jasper." I try and offer whatever comfort I can, but he knows I have no idea what condition she's in, if she's even alive at all.

"Alec, call Seth and meet with him at my penthouse. Catch him up on the latest news and get him to get his ass down to this area." Edward points to the laptop. "Tell him we will meet with him back at my place in two hours."

Alec nods and rushes out of the room. "Bella?" Edward calls to me, and I look over.

"Yeah?"

"Get in touch with Garrett, catch him up on this and tell him to also meet us at the penthouse in two hours." He's in authoritative mode, so I just agree.

"Edward, we can't leave until we are dismissed," James interrupts.

"I know," Edward says and points to Emmett. "You and Rose get back to my place and wait. We might be late, in any case keep things under control. I'll let Carmen know you're all on your way."

Rose hugs me quickly and leaves hand-in-hand with Emmett.

"Jake," Edward snaps.

"Yes Sir?"

"Don't leave Bella's side for a second, do you understand me?" he orders.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"Jasper, James and I are going to try and get dismissed. You are going with Jake," he tells me.

"I'm not leaving here without you," I say.

Edward walks over to me and cups my face in his hands. "Bella, you have to trust me. Always trust me. I know what I'm doing. Remember something, Sweet Bird, I always have things figured out, okay?"

James' chuckle breaks my moment with Edward.

"What is it?" Edward asks, irritated.

"You two were never on the outs, were you?"

I take a deep breath. "No, James, sorry. I deceived you. But my reasons were for good, I swear."

James shrugs. "Of course they were, Bella. I suppose I should have suspected something like this. But alas, here I am, shocked and feeling a bit deflated."

"I never meant to lead you on." I slip out of Edward's embrace and walk toward James.

"Yes you did," he scoffs. "Look, I get it, I do."

I sigh and walk to within a foot of him. "I really do hope when all this mess is over, that you do find someone special."

James' eyes widen. "I'll just be happy to survive it." His words hit me hard.

I look around and meet Jasper and Edward's eyes. There are no rolls of the eyes, just the acceptance that there is a possibility that some, or all of us, won't make it.

So, this is what sheer terror feels like.

.

.

.

Two hours later, I'm pacing the foyer of the penthouse. Jake stands near the front door, and his eyes haven't left me for even a second.

"Where is everyone?" I snap, and my voice echoes off the walls.

"They'll be here, don't worry," Jake answers calmly.

"Bella, you want some tea? Carmen made some," Rose asks.

I halt my pacing and look at her. She's so worried but she hides it better than anyone I've ever known.

"I'm so scared," I whisper, and suddenly my knees buckle, and I fall to the floor.

Rose rushes over to me and is hugging me in a second. "I know, sweetie, we all are."

My tears fall and drip onto the expensive marble flooring. "We're going to die," I admit the words out loud for the first time ever.

Rose grips my shoulders and forces me to meet her gaze.

"You listen to me, Isabella Marie Swan, I'm not dying today, tomorrow or for another good fifty to sixty years and neither are you. And I am fully aware that these men are slightly off kilter and could do with a slap in the face, but they're _our_ men. We will save each other. No one is going to die," she finishes with a little shake of my shoulders.

I shake my head. "I want to believe you."

She stares at me with sorrowful eyes. She doesn't believe her own hype; she's just hoping she's right.

I hear the front door open, and I scramble to my feet. Garrett, Alec and a slightly dirty, bloody Seth come stomping in.

"What the hell happened?" I ask, taking in Seth.

"Numb nuts here, almost got dead, that's what," Garrett grits.

"You didn't give me enough time to actually plan anything. I went in there with very little knowledge," Seth snaps.

"Why were you there?" I look over at Garrett.

"I got a call from Victoria that someone was skulking around some property and that they set off the alarm. So, instead of stopping by here, I went to where she told me to, and I found this ass." He points to Seth.

"Was he bleeding before or after you got there?" I fold my arms over my chest.

"Some big douche was tenderizing his face pretty well by the time I arrived. I'm the motherfucking hero here, Bella," Garrett says with a snort of triumph.

I actually muster a chuckle. "Are you okay, Seth?" I ask.

He nods. "Rose, can you take him to clean up?"

Rose walks over to Seth, who manages to stand a little straighter when she smiles at him.

"Well, aren't you a sight for my literally sore eyes," Seth says with a wink.

"In your dreams, little man." Rose takes his hand and starts to pull him along with her.

"As long as you're in bed with me while I'm dreaming," I hear Seth say as the kitchen door shuts.

"They're here," Jake says as he slips his phone into his jacket.

The minutes pass slowly as I stand, staring at the door.

Finally the door opens, and the second I see him I lunge at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and peppering his face with kisses.

The vibrations of Edwards laugh as I assault him with kisses warms my heart.

With my arms and legs wrapped around him, he walks me through the penthouse and without disentangling me from him; he sits on the couch.

"Miss me?" he asks with a laugh.

"Yes, I hate separating from you, and right now it's insane." I sit up and point in his face. "Don't do that again."

He chuckles and kisses the tip on my finger. "Okay, I promise."

I nod and brush my lips against his. I let my fingers trace over the shadowing of his facial hair. His breath fans over my face as we kiss, the feel of his hands as they caress my back, pushing my chest against his; all of it, it's my personal heaven. I love this man, he is my happily ever after.

"Sir," Alec interrupts.

I smile against Edward lips, give him one last kiss and slide off his lap.

"Seth has information," Alec says, and Edward is up and following Alec into the kitchen.

When we walk in; Seth, Carmen, Rose and Emmett are all sitting around the table. Jasper has his laptop on the counter, and he is intently staring at it. James is leaning against the fridge, talking to Jake about God only knows what. Garrett is texting someone while he's perched on the counter next to Jasper.

"Alright, what have we got?" Edward asks.

Seth looks at him and smiles. "Hey, boss," he jokes.

"No time for pleasantries, what's the word?"

"Okay... I went to the industrial park. There's a lot on a five-mile radius, by the way. I couldn't find jack-shit for a while. It wasn't until I saw a jeep driving by that I started following it. It was really slow, so I figured it must be stopping fairly soon."

"We don't need to know how many steps you took, Kid, " Garrett grunts. "Get on with the crap that matters."

"Fine, fine. So I saw that Scarlet-Minx woman come out of the jeep," Seth says.

"Victoria?" I ask, and I see James push off the fridge and start paying attention.

"Yeah, that's right." Seth waggles a finger at me. "So anyway, I wait till she enters the building, and I start peeking through the windows."

"And?" Garrett waves his hand in a 'get on with it' gesture.

"And...I saw that Victoria chick talking to these other chicks. There was this other one, she has this short black hair and she was asleep on a couch, not really involved with the conversation." Seth shrugs.

"That has to be Alice," I say.

"What did these other women look like?" Alec asks.

Seth reaches into his jacket and pulls out a cell phone. "See for yourself." He slides it over.

"You got pictures?" Garrett asks with a smile. "Well done, Kid."

Seth blushes slightly. He probably doesn't get a lot of compliments in his life.

Edward grabs the phone and starts scrolling through the photos. Jasper takes it.

"I can load them onto the computer to see them better."

It doesn't take him long, and soon enough we are all looking at Seth's pictures.

The sight of Victoria and Tanya don't surprise me. And even though I know that Lauren is in on it after Garrett telling me she's the one who contacted him in the first place, I'm still shocked to see her here...In Chicago.

"Lauren?" Edward asks and looks up at Garrett. "Did you have any idea she was here?"

Garrett stares at her face on the screen and shakes his head. "Look." He points to a photo of Tanya and Lauren from a different angle. "Her arm."

We all look, and sure enough, Lauren's arm has a white bandage wrapped around it.

"So, she's the one that killed Angela," Edward says with certainty.

"Alice must have walked in on it," Jasper says as he rubs a finger over the photo of Alice sleeping on the couch, her arm handcuffed to a pole that goes from the ceiling to the floor.

"How many people did you see?" Edward asks Seth and Garrett.

"I never got inside," Garrett answers. "But there were easily ten people around the area."

"Oh, they are outfitted nicely," Seth responds.

"So Lauren is the one who lured me to New York?" James asks.

"Yep," Garrett answers with disdain. I'm sure being in a room with a Holmes is rather awful for him. But James loved Maggie, and I imagine that is the only reason he's here at all.

"Why is Alice still alive?" Rose suddenly asks. "What are they up to?"

"Whatever it is, it's not permanent. We need to get her out of there and fast," Alec says.

"Garrett, you need to get more information, find out what we are dealing with," Edward says in a rush.

"What are you going to do?" I ask Edward.

"I have to call Jane, I need to know what the end game is here."

Suddenly, the kitchen is a flurry of movement as everyone begins doing what it is they do. Rose wraps her arm around my shoulder and squeezes me to her.

"Just breathe, Bella, just breathe," she whispers as we both lean against the wall and watch the orderly chaos ensue.

**A/N: Are YOU breathing? Are we okay? I hope so cause things are going to get insane! I simply ask you to trust me and remember I am an HEA girl! Regardless of what you read HEA HEA HEA ALL THE WAY!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer ~ I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**My Salacious team is awesome and they go through a lot of the emotions with me and make my chaos legible and I want to thank them Eternally Edward's Girl, FoolforEdward, Katie Boberg and my soundboard SparrowNotes24.**

**There is a bit of angst in your future as I have said a million times! I WISH FFN would have given me 3 options to put in the genre! so TISSUE WARNING! I am told by my entire team TISSUES ARE NEEDED! Enjoy ILY!**

Chapter 37

By the next day the penthouse looks like a military base. Edward, Jasper and the rest of them worked through the night, only stopping briefly to eat and freshen up.

Hourly, large, somewhat terrifying looking men would come and leave after intermittently talking to Edward. I didn't ask what was going on; I wonder if I should, but I trust Edward...He asked me to trust him.

"Bella dear, are you hungry?" Carmen asks me as she hands me a mug of coffee. It's currently seven a.m. I've slept a total of two hours, and I'm sure I look terrible.

"I'm not hungry, Carmen," I whisper.

"You're no good to anyone if you fall over," she argues.

"Maybe a muffin, something small. My stomach is all knotted up." I offer her a smile, and she gently pats my head and hurries to fix me a bite.

"You go in there guns blazing, and all you'll manage to do is get someone killed," I hear Alec snap.

"I'm not saying guns blazing, Alec, I'm saying that we can't sneak in there with our numbers. Not to mention theirs," Jake retorts.

"We can post men on higher ground; there are roofs all over the damned place. Others will take the perimeter, and David here is a sniper. It's about planning," Alec says as he points to whom I assume is David.

"You don't actually expect the women to go quietly, do you?" James chimes in. "They know how Salacious works. They know if they are caught they'll never see the light of day again."

"Feel free to toss in any suggestions you may have then, Jimmy-boy," Garrett taunts.

"They seek power," James answers seemingly un-phased by Garrett's somewhat childish jabs. "They want it, and if you aren't willing to give that to them, along with the rest of their demands, they will simply go down with the ship and take you all with them."

"So, what? You suggest we give them...?" Garret gestures with his hand for James to answer his question.

James lolls his head. "Bring them an offering of some kind. Something they don't have but want."

"How do we know what they want?" I ask, and James' face softens when he looks at me.

"We need to figure that out," he whispers.

I nod. "Edward, can you talk to Jane? Maybe see what they would trade for Alice?" I look at him, and I catch him glaring slightly at James; but his eyes snap to mine quickly.

"When I spoke with her a little while ago, she told me that there was a bit of animosity between the ladies. Jane is doing everything to sway the decision from killing Alice," he chokes on his words and screws his eyes shut.

"Edward?" I stand beside him and gently rub his hand. "It's okay, breathe baby."

He sighs and turns toward me. "We need to move faster." Pain is evident in his voice.

"Let me call Lauren," Garrett says as he hops off the stool. "I'm due to check in anyway. Let's see what these bitches want."

He heads out of the kitchen; phone in hand.

"Edward," Jasper calls out. "Your guys got some surveillance up." He points to the computer screen, and sure enough, parts of the industrial park are in view.

"About fucking time," Edward grunts, frustrated.

"So far, I've counted eleven men surrounding the area, no way to know how many are inside, Sir," one of Edward's men says.

"Great," Edward snaps.

"How many do we have?" I whisper.

"Not enough," he answers in defeat.

Edward kisses my forehead and leaves to go call Jane. Again, I'm left waiting, doing nothing.

"I don't understand," Rose says in a huff. "I mean, I get why they took Alice, daughter of the president, sister of the up and coming president; there's a lot of power there. Not to mention, I'm sure that she saw Lauren kill Angela. But, what could they gain by killing her?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean; if they want something, killing someone like Alice, sure as shit isn't going to get it for them."

"Maybe they don't want to kill her," Carmen adds.

"But we are told some do," Rose retorts.

"That might be, but the who's of each side are what matter," Carmen answers. "If whoever is in charge wants Alice dead, then she's as good as dead. But if they don't, then they are looking for something else in return."

"This whole thing is a game! They just want to fuck with everyone," James snaps as he slams his hand on the counter.

"What game?" I ask. "It's clear they want the power."

James scoffs and rolls his eyes. "And how does one obtain power, Bella?"

"By taking it," I answer meekly.

"Exactly." He turns toward me. "Sure, they can take out the board and then Edward, me and whoever the two of us elect. But they don't want that."

At this point, everyone who is left in the kitchen is paying close attention to James. Even though he looks like a nut job right now, he's making a lot of sense.

"What do they want?" Rose asks.

"They want their own asses up there. But, my father, Aro and Caius are not going to step down for Alice's safe return," he huffs. "But..." James is suddenly cut off when Edward and Garrett burst through the door.

"We have to move!" Garrett snaps.

"Move?" I look around nervously.

"OUT!" Edward shouts as he grabs my arm and pulls me out of the kitchen. Alec, Emmett and Jake pretty much push everyone out, and without a backward glance we are thrust out of the apartment.

"Take the stairs," Garrett yells.

"Wait... What's going on?" Rose asks as she races down the corridor beside me.

"Lauren is sending in a team. They're on their way, and I have no idea how many of them there are, or what they're packing... So move!" Garrett yells, and we all pick up pace.

We race down the stairs until we reach the eleventh floor.

"Stop," Alec whispers.

We turn to look at him, and he's reading something on his phone.

"Greg at the front desk just texted me. There are ten; they're taking the elevator up now. Let's get out of the stairwell and take the elevator down the rest of the way," Alec says.

David and Jake step out onto the floor first, followed by Alec and a couple of Edward's guys. Emmett pushes Rose behind him and pretty much acts as a shield as he walks out. If I wasn't so terrified I might think it slightly romantic. James and Jasper exit next with Carmen sandwiched between them. Everyone else exits the stairwell in an orderly and alert fashion.

When it's just the two of us, I turn to Edward, fear and worry tearing away at my emotions.

"Edward?" I whisper, and he looks at me. His eyes scan my face briefly before he cups my cheek and presses his lips to mine.

Every kiss always feels like goodbye lately, and I can feel the ache in my heart start to pulsate.

"I love you, Bella," he whispers when he parts from me.

"I love you, Edward."

He smiles, squeezes my hand and pulls me out of the door.

"Sir, David, Harper, Seth and I are going to take an elevator down first. Emmett, Rose, Carmen and Jasper are next. You, Jake, Garrett, James, Bella and the rest of the men go down together," Alec orders.

Edward doesn't even argue, he nods and pulls me into his arms.

We watch each elevator go and when the last one reaches the lobby, the rest of us pile into one. Edward's arms don't break our embrace, and as we descend, I rest my head on his chest. The beat of his heart is steady, calming. His breathing is hypnotic, and I want to stay like this, in this perfect moment of serenity forever.

"I'm scared," I whisper to no one at all. I hadn't meant for anyone else to hear, but in the confines of the elevator, everyone did. They turn and look at me. Eyes filled with apology, frowns dripping with sadness and postures that say they're scared too.

"I won't let them hurt you, Bella." Edward takes my chin in his fingers and lifts my head so that he can look into my eyes. "No matter what, you will live and flourish and be everything you ever wanted to be."

"It's nothing without you, Edward, so don't you dare leave me. Don't you dare die," I say as tears cascade down my cheeks.

He gives me a tender smile and brushes my tears away with his thumbs.

"Just remember what I said, okay?" he speaks into my ear, so no one can hear. "Do you remember, Sweet Bird?"

"Trust you?" I ask as I lean my cheek into his lips.

"What else, Baby, what else did I say?" He kisses the lobe of my ear as he speaks.

"You love me?"

He chuckles. "I do, but that's not it."

The elevator dings, indicating that we've reached the lobby and Edward lifts his head. "Remember, Bella." He kisses my forehead as he guides me out to meet everyone already waiting for us.

"David has arranged four SUV's, Sir," Alec says.

"Where is the rendezvous?" Garrett asks.

"Miss Swan's," Alec answers.

"What?" Rose and I say in unison.

"They won't think to look for us there, we need to reassess," Alec answers as he hustles out of the doors.

Rose looks at me, and I just shrug. I can't argue, and I don't want Lauren's guys finding us arguing in the lobby after they realize we're gone.

.

.

.

My apartment is exactly the way I left it, except cleaner.

"Rose, have you been cleaning it?" I ask her, and she shakes her head.

"I have a cleaning crew in here twice a week. Your mail is in the drawer in the kitchen, I believe," Edward answers, and I turn to him.

"You're taking care of my place?" I grin, and he shrugs.

"Thank you," I chuckle. "Seriously, you're taking better care of it than I ever did." He really is. The floors are waxed, I think they painted, and I know I never had lavender curtains.

"I wanted it perfect for when you came back here." He rubs the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

"I love it." I smile when he meets my eyes.

"Hey, Romeo and Juliet, can we focus please?" Garrett asks with a roll of his eyes.

They set up on the only long table I own and are quick about it too. Carmen's poking around in the kitchen with Rose; obviously getting something ready to eat. I don't even have to ask if there is food in there. I have a feeling Edward made sure of it, in case I ever did decide to walk out.

"I'm happy for you, Bella." I hear James say, and I turn when he chuckles. I know the surprise on my face is evident.

"You are?"

He nods. "Edward and I have our differences, and we will probably always avoid each other, but he's taking care of you. He loves you. I'm happy because you deserve that."

"Thank you, James, you deserve it too, you know?"

He shrugs. "Nah, you only love like you and Edward do once in a lifetime. I already felt that."

"James?"

"Yeah?" he whispers, mimicking me.

"What were you going to say before we rushed out of the penthouse?"

He tilts his head to the side, and I can see he's trying to remember.

"You said that the board won't step down or give in for Alice, but they would what?"

His face morphs in recognition, and he gently takes my elbow and guides me toward the couch.

"Bella, I know you think you've seen just about everything there is to see, but you haven't. I know what goes on behind the closed doors of Salacious. Things you only think you know, but can never understand." He sits down and rubs his hand over his face.

"Why won't I understand?" I sit beside him.

"Because even I don't understand half of it."

"Tell me what I'm missing, James, because I feel like at some point I'm going to turn around, and Edward will be gone." I feel my throat start to swell and my words choke.

"Bella, that's what I was trying to tell you. These women; they're angry, they feel repressed and they aren't wrong. In this society, there are men who are unsavory." He winces.

"I'm aware," I sneer.

"No, you don't understand, Bella." He looks at me with a haunted look. "These contracts you bids sign, they don't protect anyone from the threat of losing it all." He scoots closer to me. "If I said to you that if you didn't allow me to whip you till you bleed, that I would hunt down your family and make you watch me strangle the life out of them, would you succumb to my will?"

I swallow hard to stop the bile from rising. I can't talk so I just nod.

"These women have been degraded, they aren't wrong to want to see us perish. It starts from the top, Bella. And like a house of cards, it all will fall. Edward and I aren't an exception to that."

"But... Have you ever?" I ask as I chance a glance at Edward. He is deep in conversation with Jasper.

"No," he answers quickly. "But my father is another story."

My eyes snap up. "Maggie?"

He shrugs as if it's nothing, but his eyes are shadowed with mourning. "I don't know."

"They'll kill you and Edward because of who your parents are?"

He takes a breath. "When things never change, Bella, there is no way to hope that one day it will. I can tell them until I'm blue in the face that I want this society to crumble, and they won't believe me."

I shake my head. "But the Medical Examiner said that Angela had no past bruising, no breaks. If she was abused it would have shown."

He hangs his head. "Some bruises aren't visible to the human eye." He meets my gaze. "I bid on Angela to save her. I knew Caius was going to bid on her, and he has a taste for humiliation." He shakes his head. "I'm not a monster; I couldn't let him do that."

"I underestimated you, James; so much. I'm so sorry." I lean in and without warning, hug him. "Forgive me?"

He chuckles. "I was never upset with you." I feel his hand rub my back quickly before he breaks our hold.

He smiles and says something that fills me with hope and dread at the same time, "I'll watch out for him, Bella, if I can save him I will."

My eyes widen. I feel so torn. I love Edward so much that I would jump in front of a bullet for him, could I ask someone else to do that?

"You both watch out for each other."

A phone ringing grabs our attention.

"Hello," I hear Garrett say as he holds up a hand to signal us to silence our talking.

"I see, ha, yeah." Garrett's voice is jovial and excited but it's the look on his face that has my stomach churning... This is bad.

"Not a problem, Lauren, when do you want them? I'm sure I can get these dumb-fucks to do anything," he says with an ashen face.

I look at Edward who has his face scrunched up.

"Yup, okay, give me an hour," Garrett says. "Ha-ha, yeah, you got it, see ya!" We all watch in silence as he closes his phone and slips in into his pocket.

"So?" Rose snaps, making us all jump.

Garrett lifts his head up, and I see his Adam's apple bob. I've never seen Garrett like this. It's as if he's afraid.

"They want you both," he says breathlessly.

"Who are both?" Edward grits.

"You and James," Garrett answers.

I look at James who has a small smile on his lips like he's privy to a secret only he knows. He predicted this...oh God!

"No!" I shout. "They will kill them, they can't, no..." I shake my head. "I can't, no, Edward, please don't."

James grabs my hand since he's closer.

"Bella, relax. It's going to be okay," he says.

"How can you say that?" I snap.

He doesn't answer me; he looks over at Garrett. "They can have me, but they can't have Edward," James says, and I gasp.

"They'll kill you." I look over at Edward, who is clearly shocked.

"It's not a negotiation, James. She said to bring you both to her. If I start negotiating, she'll know, and it will be worse," Garrett answers.

James nods. "That's fine, take me to her. I'll tell her she can have Edward when she releases Alice." There isn't a hint of fear in James' voice, he's at peace; all that's there is resolve.

"James you..." he cuts me off.

"I can, Bella. Now Garrett, can we get this over with?" He stands and buttons his jacket, brushes off his sleeves, tightens his tie and turns to me.

"Take care of him, Bella." He kisses my cheek and heads toward the door.

"James," Edward calls out as he rushes toward him.

"What Edward?" he says, bored.

"You don't have to do this. We can figure out another way."

James looks over Edward's shoulder. "Garrett when did she say she wanted us delivered?"

Garrett sighs. "An hour."

James nods. "You have one hour to come up with an epic plan, Edward. I will buy you whatever time I can."

"James..." Edward grabs his arm.

"I loved Maggie," James says. "I would have done anything I could for her. I would have loved my son too." He looks over at me. "You love each other, I can see in with my own eyes, and I've felt love that deep. However long you happen to have Edward, make it a lifetime's worth."

There isn't anything left to say. I watch as acceptance washes over Edward's face as he stares at James.

"Thank you," Edward says in a gritty voice.

"Come on, Garrett, let's bring Alice home." James doesn't say another word, and I watch in horrid silence as the two of them walk out of the door.

**A/N: Yeah So, I'm just going to go over to the liquor cabinet and pour you all a drink. HEA HEA HEA I SWEAR! After Hell of course! :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**As always my Salacious team is the best FoolforEdward Eternally Edwards girl Katie Boberg and Sparrownotes24 I adore you!**

**Per their orders have tissues at the ready and remember to breathe xoxo**

Chapter 38

EPOV

You know that moment when you see your life flash before your eyes? It's terrifying when you see nothing. Where there should be a future, marriage and children there is only darkness. But accepting that is the only way to get through anything in this society.

I have only ever hoped for a forever with Bella, now I just hope she has a forever. Watching James walk out with Garrett made me realize that of all the plans, of all my tricks and ways to fix this, I will have to pick the one I dread the most.

"Sir, they've arrived," Alec says, and I shift to turn toward Jasper's monitor. Sure enough, I see one of my SUV's pull up in front of one of the large white buildings.

"Do we have audio?" Emmett asks.

"Yeah, I fitted Garrett and James with a wire before they left, hang on," Jasper speaks in a rush.

Moments later, we hear voices.

"You don't have to do this James," Garrett says with trepidation.

"Yeah, I do."

"They will kill you," Garrett snaps.

"Garrett, if I told you that I haven't felt alive in years, would that make this easier for you?" I can hear James explain in a calm voice.

"No."

"Then why does it matter? Let's go."

We hear car doors open, and turn to the monitor to see Garrett and James exit.

"Where's the other one?" A large man asks Garrett.

"Couldn't get him, where's Lauren?"

"Fucking hell, Garrett, without Edward this doesn't work." I see the fire-red hair, and I know in an instant that it's Victoria.

"Vic, look, just be happy that I got James here."

"Victoria?" James says, and I hear a twinge of hurt in his voice. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"No, James, you shouldn't," she spits.

"Will you all get your asses inside," someone from inside shouts.

"I have to switch screens. James and Garrett have pin cameras on them," Jasper says.

"You're like Q from James Bond," Seth chimes in.

"Yeah, great." The sarcasm in Jasper's voice is evident.

As soon as Garrett enters, I see Lauren. Her body is in bad shape. Angela did one hell of a number on her. Jane is to her right. Victoria is in James' camera view.

Garrett shifts his body and Alice comes into view. She's sitting up on the couch, still handcuffed. She looks tired but not hurt.

"What were you thinking?" James asks. "This is a game you can't win, Lauren."

"Oh, I can, and I will," she sneers.

"What do you want?" James asks, bored.

"Edward," Lauren snaps as she slams her hand over a makeshift desk.

"Sorry, toots, you don't get him, you get me." Through Garrett's camera, I see James open his arms wide, smile brightly and spin around. "Aren't you a lucky bitch?"

Lauren grunts, clearly frustrated. "Kill Alice," she orders.

"No!" Jasper shouts at the screen.

"Lauren, don't," Garrett says.

Her head snaps up, and I can see and feel the glare she gives Garrett.

"Don't think for a minute that my appearance means I'm weak," she grits. "I have sustained worse injuries than this. So, I don't give a fuck whose sister, daughter, lover or friend Alice Cullen is, I say she dies then she dies."

"Then you will fail for sure," James speaks with a chuckle.

"I don't fail." Her voice wavers and its evident that she's barely holding on.

"You are just blood thirsty." James inches closer toward her. "You think if you kill her, Edward or any of the board will take you seriously? Do you think that killing Alice will get you the glory you so desperately think you deserve?" His voice is full of malice. He's goading her.

"I deserve it," Lauren practically shrills.

"You deserve nothing, you are nothing," James is smiling like a Cheshire cat. Any attention that was on Alice a moment ago has shifted, and everyone is circling James and Lauren.

"No, I'm everything, I am a goddess to my mecca. You?" She points a finger in James' face. "You are simply in my way." She lets out a lone chuckle. "Besides, if I kill Alice and Edward still won't see me, there's always his precious, little, Sweet Bird."

At that, James flips the makeshift desk over and grabs Lauren by the throat. Garrett tries to pull James off as Victoria runs off camera, I assume to get help. Jane is beside Alice, clearly doing what she promised... to watch over her.

"James, let her go," Garrett says only half meaning it.

"You touch, Bella, I'll kill you," James grits.

Lauren chuckles. "The dead can't hurt me."

At that, men come barreling into the room and rip James from his lethal grasp on Lauren.

She's gasping for air and holding her neck, which is clearly injured due to the red seeping through the gauze.

"That was very stupid," Lauren whispers.

"Lauren, maybe if we negotiate," Garrett says as he stands in front of her.

She shakes her head. "Negotiate?" She releases her hand from her neck and looks Garrett in the eye. "What's the offer?"

Garrett shrugs, obviously shocked like we all are that she is considering it. "Time, give me time. I'll figure out how to get you what it is you want."

Lauren purses her lips, narrows her eyes and turns toward James, but addresses Garrett. "Time..." It's not a question. "Everything I want?"

"Yes," Garrett answers.

Lauren is focused on James, who is currently kneeling on the floor. One man has his arms held behind him, the other pushing him down by his shoulders.

"And in return?" What do you suggest I give?" Lauren asks.

I can't help the shiver that rushes up my spine as I watch this unfold. She's too calm.

"You have to give him Alice, you have to show that you aren't malicious, and that he isn't walking into a lion's den. He's not a stupid man," Garrett argues.

Lauren kneels beside James, coming face to face with him. She still addresses Garrett. "You don't get Alice," she answers.

Collective "Fucks" are spoken in the room as we watch.

"Then we have no leverage," Garrett retorts.

Lauren tilts her head, and I watch through James' camera as her eyes flicker over his face. What is she looking for, what is she doing?

"I have learned a lot in my life, Garrett, but you know what lesson has stuck with me the most?" she asks with a small smile.

"No, what?" Garrett asks.

"That fear is a great motivator. That under enough pressure and pain, you will do anything." Her head whips around, finally meeting Garrett's; in that moment my heart feels like it's going to stop beating.

I watch helplessly as my sister and brother are in an unpredictable hell. I'm helpless to stop anything and anyone.

"I'll negotiate, Garrett," Lauren says as she walks over to a small cabinet and opens it and reaches inside.

"Okay..." Garrett is on guard. His stance is that of a fighter, readying himself for anything.

"She won't negotiate," James whispers as his head falls.

"Oh, James, don't be so negative, of course I will." As her arm emerges from the cabinet, I see a small, black revolver.

James perks up and chuckles. "That's excessive force." He looks over to Garrett. "These are tough negotiations," James jokes.

"This is funny to you?" Garrett asks.

"No, Garrett, nothing about this is funny. But if I'm going to die, it sure as shit isn't going to be begging this fucking bitch for my life," James spits.

Lauren stalks over to James. She walks around him like a huntress.

"Lauren, what are you doing?" Garrett asks in a shaking voice.

She smiles. "Buying you time, that's what you wanted right? Time?"

James shakes his head, and in that moment he isn't talking to anyone in that room or in mine. You know he isn't thinking about the camera or the microphone. He simply whispers words that break my heart, "I love you Maggie, and I'm coming home."

"Oh, God, Edward!" Bella shouts.

I look back up, in time to see Lauren raise the revolver to James' head. Garrett tries to rush her but he's not fast enough. She pulls the trigger, and James crashes to the floor.

I hear Alice scream, and I feel Bella grip my arm and bury her face into me.

"There you go, Garrett, you've bought yourself more time," Lauren says as she drops her arm to the side.

Garrett falls to his knees. I can hear his ragged breathing through the microphone.

"Oh, God, Lauren, what have you done?" he whispers.

"Instilled fear," she sneers.

Garrett looks up and the camera shoots to Alice. She's got her hands over her face, and she's sobbing hard.

"Let me take Alice, that was never part of any of this, Lauren. She's an innocent," he argues.

"More negotiating, Garrett?" Lauren sighs. "Okay, Edward for Alice. That's fine, right?"

"What?" he asks breathlessly.

"I will release Alice, unharmed and alive, for Edward. Give me him, and you can have her." Lauren points to where Alice is still crying.

"I... I..." Garrett stutters. It's so out of character for Garrett, and for the first time in years, I see Ben. I see the boy I grew up with who would stutter and fidget when he was at a loss, or in trouble.

"You what?" Lauren asks as she tilts her head and gives him a bemused expression. "You can't convince your brother to protect your sister?"

Garrett's head snaps up, and Alice immediately stops crying.

"Did you really think I wouldn't know who I'm working with, Ben?" She chuckles. "You want to save your sister; bring me your brother. This conversation is over." There is finality in her words, and I know what has to be done.

I experienced one sister's death, Garrett two; even if he hadn't ever realized that Maggie was his blood or that Mary wasn't, the loss is no less heartbreaking. We can't let her fall because of any of this.

"Okay," Garrett whispers. "I'll bring him."

"No!" Alice screams. "Don't you dare! Not for me, no, she'll kill him." Her voice hiccups.

"I know," Garrett says in defeat. "But, we won't lose you too."

"Oh how fucking sweet," Lauren grunts. "Get a move on Garrett, you have twenty-four hours."

.

.

.

After we watch Garrett lift James' body up and carry him out to the SUV, we stare in silence. James is dead. He sacrificed himself for Alice, for Bella, in the hope that I will be able to end this.

"Edward, you can't," Bella whispers, and her fingers brush my cheeks. "She'll kill you." She sniffs, and I look into her swollen red-rimmed eyes.

"If I don't go and talk to Lauren, she _will _kill Alice." I point to the screen. "You've seen what she's capable of."

She nods. "What if you inform Eleazar of this, maybe he'll step in. I mean, James is, was his son. He will want to deal with it, right?"

"I don't know anymore," I answer honestly. "But, we need to inform him of what's happening." I turn to Alec who's holding a very shaken Carmen. "Alec, I'm sorry, but I need you to call Eleazar. Take a few of the men and set up a meeting with him, and let him know what the situation is. I can't show my face just yet."

"Yes, Sir." He lightly kisses Carmen's forehead. "I'll be back in a minute."

I can feel Bella's eyes on me. When I move, she moves with me. I reach out and take her hand in mine. "Come with me," I say as I pull her closer, and we walk into the bedroom.

I quietly close the door behind us, and I turn. In a second, she has her arms wrapped around my neck and kisses me fiercely.

"Bella," I whisper between kisses. "Baby." She slows her assault and rests her forehead on my chin. She doesn't speak, nor do I.

I feel the slight shake of her shoulders, and I know she's crying again.

"Oh, Sweet Bird, I'm so sorry. I did this, I brought you into all of this."

She starts to slide to the floor, so I wrap my arms around her and crumble with her.

"He knew," she gasps. "He told me that he knew he was probably going to die, Edward." Her beautiful brown eyes look at me, and my heart aches even more for the pain that reflects in them.

"I know." I wipe away as many of her tears as I can.

"He loved Maggie, so much," she speaks through her crying.

"I know that too, I wish I'd known sooner."

"Edward, please, you promised not to leave me, you promised." she gasps and sniffs. Her eyes are frantic and full of fright.

"I have to go, Bella, I'll be okay. I know how to speak to Lauren in a way she'll understand. Once we get Alice out of there, we can run." I grip her face in my hands. "We can go anywhere you want, where do you want to go?"

She lets out a pathetic chuckle. "Wherever you are, Edward. Cheesy as it is, it's the truth."

I have to ask her, I need to know that she hasn't forgotten. "Do you remember yet, Sweet Bird?"

She nods and gives me a small smile. "One week, right?"

Relief floods through me, she remembers. "Yes, no matter what, don't forget that, promise?"

She nods again.

A soft knock on the door makes Bella and I scramble to our feet. I open it to see a somber Rose standing there.

"Sorry to bother you, but Garrett's back."

I take a deep breath and pass her, just in time to see the front door open.

Garrett walks through; head down and shaking like a leaf. Crimson splatters coat his once white shirt, and his arms are covered in blood as well. No doubt from carrying James' body. He takes deep breaths.

He takes three steps before he crashes to the floor, covers his face with his scarlet hands and lets out a gut wrenching, pained growl.

Nobody moves toward him, whether it's out of fear, or because his or her own pain feels unhealable. I can practically shatter from his engulfing ache.

I step in front of him and kneel before him. "Ben," I whisper.

His trembling fingers fall from his face, and he looks up at me. "I..."

"I know." I grip his hands.

"She just..." Garrett shakes his head. "She'll kill you, you know that don't you?"

"Let's hope not, I need your help though. Are you here? Are you with me?" I look into his eyes for a long moment... Waiting.

"I'm with you," Garrett answers in a shaky voice.

**A/N: I KNOW! I really really do! This story has to play out this way. But I'm sure we can all agree that Lauren is awful and needs to die?**

**In the last chapter a lot of people came out of the woodwork for James love! I'm sorry he has met his end. But he died redeemed.**

**HEA Remember! I know it doesn't feel that way and you will feel worse before better believe it or not but the story has to take the path I have chosen... stick with me folks because we are almost at the end...EEEP!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Fic Rec: The Gentlemen Book 1 has completed! Author is MasterAskim! Book 2 is being written as we speak so get caught up!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**Thank you as always to my team of Salacious misfits Eternally Edward's Girl, FoolforEdward, Katie Boberg and Sparrownotes24.**

**Okay now do I have to say tissue warning? Do I have to remind you to trust me? Okay consider that the speech then lol :)**

Chapter 39

Just breathe... It's what I keep telling myself; just breathe. The last two hours have been the worst of my life. When my father died my heart ached. When my mother died, it throbbed. Now? It's just broken. Just breathe.

The terror that ripples through my body every time I see Edward slip into a room to talk with Alec or Garrett or some other person is overwhelming, and I wonder what's going on.

"Bella?"

I look up and see Carmen holding out a plate of pasta to me. "Eat, please?"

I sigh and relent. I can feel the pangs of hunger poking at me, but the nausea has crippled me to the point of exhaustion, and all I want to do is sleep, not eat.

"Thank you," I whisper and take the plate.

Alec steps out of the room, and his face startles me. He's angry; no, he's livid. He's shaking his head furiously. A moment later, Garrett and Edward shuffle out. Their faces look like death, and suddenly I can't just breathe.

"What's going on?" I ask, as I place the dish of pasta down and walk toward Edward.

"Eleazar is on a rampage. He wants to storm wherever it is that Lauren and the others are at and take it by force. He says he isn't beyond blowing the entire place up," Garrett answers as Edward simply stares at me.

"But Alice is still in there." Clearly this is what has them upset.

"I explained the deadline to them. I told them that if Edward could get in there and simply extract Alice from the premises, then he was free to do whatever the hell he wanted." Again it's Garrett who answers as Edward watches me.

"And he said what?"

"He said, fuck the deadline, and that he would find out where Lauren is holed up on his own and deal with it," Garrett snaps.

"So, we no longer have twenty-four..." I look at my watch, " make that twenty-two hours anymore, do we?" I look between Edward and Garrett. They look at each other and don't answer.

Turning around, I see Alec, just staring out of the window, arms crossed over his chest, and sporting a scowl to challenge any that I have ever seen.

"Alec?" I say nervously.

Nothing. "Alec? What's the plan?"

I peek over my shoulder at Edward and Garrett and see them whispering.

"Someone tell me!" I shout.

"Bella, dear, please calm down," Carmen says, as she gently places her hands on my shoulders.

"No!" I shake her off. "I'm sick and tired of finding out too late. I point at Edward. "I'm told to just trust you." I shoot an angry finger at Garrett "I'm fucking paying you." "And all I get is, _relax Bella, calm down Bella_. Fuck you, all of you. Tell me, or so help me God, I'll storm that warehouse or whatever it is on my own!"

Alec chuckles, but it's not filled with humor, it sounds like disgust, or anger.

"Your plan is just about as good as Edward's," Alec grunts.

"And what _is _your plan?" I ask Edward, my voice still bristling with anger.

He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes for but a moment, before he opens them again. "I'm going to go and talk to Lauren. I will get Alice out of there."

"Wh...what?" I blink rapidly. "You..." I look at Garrett and then at Alec. "You can't let him."

"I tried explaining to him what a stupid idea this is." Alec isn't looking at anyone; he's glaring out of the window.

"Did you call your father?" I ask desperately. "Maybe Lauren would rather him; he's more important, right?" I know I'm grasping at straws.

"I'm sure my father has his hands full with Eleazar and my mother right now," Edward answers.

"What a shit excuse," I snap. His eyes widen. "Don't you dare look all shocked! I'm trying so hard..." I choke for a moment, and Edward slips his hand in mine. "I'm trying to trust you, Edward, but you're making it so hard for me." I'm crying for the hundredth time today.

"I know, baby," he whispers and gently pulls me to him. "Please, Bella, just a little while longer, and I promise you, you'll understand."

The hairs on the back of my neck are standing up, my heart is thumping fiercely in my chest, and the little voice in my head is screaming at me to say no and run away now. But it's his pleading, emerald eyes that lasso me. He needs me to be strong and accept this. I hate it. I close my eyes... Just breathe, I say it to myself a few times before I open them and smile.

"Okay, I'm here."

He relaxes noticeably. "I know I can do this, Bella, I can end this and keep Alice safe." Suddenly, he pulls me in, crashing my chest to his. His hands are on my cheeks, and his gaze is disarming. "Most importantly, I will keep you safe, Sweet Bird." Before I can respond, he presses his lips to mine with a heart stopping passion that renders me immobile. My soul is a victim of his thievery, and I wouldn't protest to it ever.

"You'll die!" Alec's thunderous voice breaks our calm and loving bubble.

"No, I won't," Edward answers Alec as his eyes once again speak words that no one else can hear.

"Alec, he has to do it," I whisper, even though not an ounce of me believes this is at all a good idea.

"Then say good bye now, because there is no way in hell that those skanks are going to let you go." Alec whips around and takes the couple of steps to close the distance and stands beside Edward.

"Alec, I have to, you know there is no other way. I'm not sacrificing my sister, I won't." There is resolve and finality in Edward's answer. No one will be able to change his mind.

"James goaded Lauren, Edward won't do that. There is a really good chance she could fold in Edward's presence. Lauren has wanted him since day one, I don't believe that was ever fake or that it's changed," Garrett says.

"You're talking out of your ass," Alec argues.

"Okay, stop, all of you. Let's talk probability," Emmett interrupts. "Here's how I see it. Edward goes in, he does his thing, and he leaves with Alice. What have the women gained from that?"

I look at Edward. "He has a really good point. What are you bargaining with?"

"I'm not going to be able to walk out with Alice," he answers with a wince, clearly anticipating an outburst from someone.

"That's not a good idea," Rose says.

"Yeah, you're toast," Seth scoffs and Carmen smacks him in the back of his head.

"I will be with him," Garrett retorts.

"Oh great, so you both die?" I look at them both. "Are you crazy?"

"You have to stop thinking in absolutes, Bella," Garrett says with a sympathetic smile. "Try, at least."

I roll my eyes. "I can't do this." I hold my hands up in defeat and storm past them, into my room and slam the door.

My room, the place I once called my sanctuary. My bed where I laughed, cried and thought I loved. I plop onto the comforter and hug my pillow.

Just breathe... I close my eyes, and for the first time in five years, I wish that my mother were here. She always gave me the best advice. My father taught me how to handle frisky boys with wandering hands. And my mom taught me how to use loving hands.

"Oh, Mom, what do I do?" I say out loud. "I love him so much, how did you watch Daddy walk out of that door all those times, never knowing if he would return? How did you do it? God!" I slam my hand on the mattress angrily. "I need you." I start sobbing and roll over so that my face is pushed into my pillow, and finally I just scream.

I don't know how long I've been falling apart, when I feel hands on my back. He's here.

"Baby," he says in a broken voice. I look up at him, and I see a shattered spirit.

"Edward," I whimper and push myself up and into his arms. "I love you, I'm so scared."

"I am too, but you have to know that I'm a thinker, I'm a planner. I made you a promise, Bella, and I have no intention of breaking that promise." I feel his lips brush against my cheek as he speaks.

"If you walk out of that door, I'll never see you again," I say breathlessly.

"You will... One week, remember?"

I nod. "Sure, Edward, if you say so."

He once again has my face in a vice-like grip. "Don't you dare, Bella, don't you leave me now. Don't stop believing in me, in us... Don't stop loving me."

My breath hitches, and I have to shake my head when I hear him. "I can't stop loving you, Edward. I've tried so hard to shut my heart off, but I can't. I'll love you forever."

"Good," he responds with a smirk.

He tenderly lays me down, and he drapes his body across me. One hand cups my cheek, and he kisses me while the other caresses across my breast, along my side then rests on my hip.

"When do you leave?" I ask.

"Soon," he answers, as he kisses my forehead.

"I need you."

He lifts up and looks into my eyes. He feels it; he needs me too.

"I need you too." His hand slides over my belt and without taking his eyes off me; he unbuckles, unbuttons and unzips my pants. In another fluid movement, his hand is gently burrowing its way down, and his fingers tenderly brush over my clit.

"Oh God," I gasp.

"Shh, my sweet, Bella, don't be too loud. We have a full house, after all," he answers with a smile.

He pushes a finger into my pussy, pumping slowly a couple of times before adding another one.

"Edward," I whisper. My back arches up and my hand grips the back of his neck.

"Please," I whimper.

He crashes his lips to mine as his fingers pump relentlessly. His tongue mimics his fingers, and I can feel the coil begin to tighten in my stomach.

"No, not like this, I want you inside me," I beg.

He stands in an instant. When his fingers free themselves from me, I feel so hollow. He removes his clothes quickly. I laugh and do the same with mine.

His jerky, fast movements halt when I remove the last of my clothing.

"What?" I ask, looking down at myself and back up at him.

He shakes his head. "Nothing's wrong, just perfect... you're perfect," he whispers, and he slowly falls into my open arms and covers me.

His kisses are soft and slow. It's like his fingers are whispering to my skin as he lightly dances them over my body.

I open my legs, and he settles between them.

"I want to take my time," he says, and his tongue washes over my bottom lip.

"We're out of time, baby," I answer, and he breathes.

"I know."

His eyes lock with mine as he slowly enters me.

"I love you, Edward," I say as a tear slips from my eye.

"I love you, Bella." When he's inside of me, he thrusts gently like he's trying to go as slowly as possible, trying to freeze time. God, I wish we could freeze time.

"The second I saw you, I knew I loved you. I was such an idiot," he mumbles as his thrusts become longer and quicker.

"The first time I saw you, I wanted to fuck you," I answer and it breaks the seriousness, and we burst out laughing.

Laughing while having sex is rather difficult, so Edward places his hand over my mouth. "Stop laughing, I'm trying to make love to you," he says with a chuckle.

His failing attempts at being serious only make me laugh harder. "Make love to me?"

"Shut up and hold on, we are clearly beyond the sweet loving moments... I think I'll just fuck you," he growls, and my body feels like it's on fire.

He grips my wrists and pulls them over my head, and I can feel his weight holding them so I can't move. It doesn't hurt; it's surprisingly thrilling.

He hikes one of my legs up and drapes it over his shoulder. "Hang on," he grunts.

I dig my nails into his hands, and he begins thrusting into me like a man who is starving and just got his first taste of food.

Our anger, our fear, our sadness... it's like every slam into me is an attempt to eradicate it.

He leans down and painfully kisses my already swollen lips. When he lifts his head slightly, I nip at his chin gaining a growl from him.

"Fuck, Edward, you feel..."

"Amazing," he finishes my sentence; his lips cover my sensitive nipple, and I cry out in pleasure.

"Shhh," he whispers. His hands loosen their grip on my wrists, and his fingers brush over my lips.

I take his thumb into my mouth and graze my teeth over the skin.

"Fuck, Bella." He bows his head and leans against my forehead and increases his speed.

I run my fingers through his hair and grip him tightly as I pull him infinitely closer to me. I want more, always more.

"God Bella..." His mouth devours mine, and I relish the taste of him.

"Edward..." I wrap my arms around his neck, and he curls into me as we climax together, wrapped in the same emotional wave.

All we hear are our own pulse beats and breathing.

"I don't want to have to miss this," I whisper.

"I know," he lifts his head. "I love you."

It's the first time he doesn't tell me not to think in a way that means we aren't going to be together again. Dread creeps up my spine, and the happiness I felt a second ago is gone.

.

.

.

"Ready?" Garrett asks Edward as I watch Jasper checking the wires he has on him. The scene is too familiar. Not too long ago it was James leaving... He never came back, and I fear the same for Edward.

"Yeah, let's go." Edward buttons up his jacket and turns to me.

I try to give him a strong smile, but fail miserably.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he mumbles against my lips as he kisses me with small quick pecks.

"I love you." I'm only able to get it out once. I don't trust my voice.

"We've got to go," Garrett whispers, and I nod.

"Go on, go, so you can come back to me," I say wistfully.

And with a blink of my eye, he's gone.

Just breathe.

**A/N: I KNOW! This is the last short chapter the next one is long and can't even properly prepare you for it except to tell you all how much I adore you and that I'm only ever about the HEA! Trust is a must :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**Thank you so much to my amazing Salacious team, Eternally Edward's Girl, FoolforEdward, Katie Boberg, Sparrownotes24. The amount of twists, turns, up's, and downs this story has created has tested their skills and they have been flawless! Thank you!**

**A HUGE HUGE LIKE ENORMOUS thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. I can't keep up in responses. You amaze me and I couldn't do it with out you!**

**SO there is a tissue warning here BUT hopefully the last tissue warning... I HOPE I do what my team tells me to do LOL!**

Chapter 40

"Why can't I hear anything?" I look at Jasper.

"They haven't turned on their audio," he answers, eerily calm.

"Why not?" I snap.

"Bella, you need to relax...at least try?" Alec looks at me with the same worry that suffocates me.

"Why aren't you with them?" My emotions are erupting all over the place, and I can't help but attack everyone and everything.

"He ordered me to watch you." He stands straighter. "You're top priority." His answer only makes the dread that much heavier.

"I hate this," I whisper as I sink back into the chair. I stare at the video feed. I can't see Edward's face, only what he sees.

"Fuck!" Jake shouts as he stands and starts for the door.

"What is it?" I look at Alec who is already halfway to the door himself.

Emmett and Edward's guy, David, both grab their guns out of their belts and point them toward the door.

"Emmett, what the hell?" Rose says as she grabs my arm and drags me toward the couch.

"Let me go, I need to watch Edward." I try to pry myself from her grip.

"You aren't going to be able to see him if you're dead, so shut it," she whispers and ducks down pushing me to the floor behind the couch.

I hear shouting, pounding and slamming but no gunshots...Thank God. That has to be a good thing.

"Out of my way!" I hear a familiar man's voice shout.

I try to peek over the couch, but Rose pulls me back down.

"Stay down," she whispers.

"Stop being so bossy, Rose!" I snap softly.

"God dammit, Bella, stay down. Edward would lose his mind if he came back to find you dead!"

"Mr. Cullen, you can't enter the premises per your son's orders. Seeing as I'm employed by him, I have to enforce it." Jake's voice is no nonsense.

"Then shoot me," Carlisle spits, and I hear and feel the thunder of numerous footsteps.

"Where is Bella?" Carlisle asks angrily.

I start to get up but Rose pulls me down again. I look at her, and she shakes her head.

"Mr. Cullen, may I ask what this visit is in regards to?" Alec's calm voice takes me aback.

"Don't play stupid with me, Alec, you and I both know what this is about!" I find myself cowering at the exchange.

"Mr. Cullen, Edward is otherwise engaged at the moment. If you want to leave him a note I will make sure he gets it," Carmen says in a very sweet voice.

"You!" I hear Carlisle shout. "What are these monitors and this...What's this?"

"I'm doing some work for Bella," Jasper answers factually.

"And where is Miss Swan?" Carlisle hisses.

"Carlisle!" The sound of Eleazar's voice makes me jump. "What have you found?"

"Nothing, these idiots have given me absolutely nothing."

"Then maybe they need a little persuading," Eleazar sneers, and I hear the distinct click of a gun, a sound that as growing up I heard often with my father at the shooting range.

I push Rose back and stand. "Stop!" I shout.

The sight before me is something out of a movie. Eleazar has a gun pointed at Jasper; Jake has one aimed at Eleazar's head. Carlisle and Alec have their guns focused on each other.

"Put down your guns, you fucking idiots!" I snap. "Seriously, if you all kill each other you learn nothing, you _gain_ nothing!" I shake my head. "You call yourselves Salacious, I call you dense."

I walk toward Jasper and glare at Eleazar until he drops the gun. I don't know where the sudden bravery has come from, but I'm not going to rein it in now.

"Turn them on, Jasper," I say, pointing to the monitors. He looks at me in confusion. "The button right there," I point. "Click it."

He rolls his eyes. "I know how to turn them on, Bella, it's just..." He gestures to Carlisle and Eleazar, whom we've deemed to be enemies.

"I know but I need to see," I retort, and he hits the button.

We are just in time to see Edward and Garrett step out of the car; the scene is all too familiar.

"Where is that?" Carlisle asks.

"Shut up," I snap.

"It looks like the industrial park," Eleazar responds. "I have a car downstairs."

"You're going nowhere." I look up and stare Eleazar down.

"Or what, little lady?" he sneers, and the anger in his eyes would normally terrify me, but not today.

"Or I'll have Alec here put three holes in you, that's what." I point my thumb toward Alec, who I see grip his gun.

"You wouldn't," he scoffs.

I lean over the table, palms flat on the desk. "Oh, I _so_ fucking would!"

"Looks like the girl has grown into a woman," Eleazar says as he plops into the chair beside the monitor.

I watch as Edward smiles and laughs with Garrett as if they are headed into a dinner party with old friends. I forgot how good Edward is at masking emotion and camouflaging into his surroundings.

"Why does he look so happy?" Eleazar mumbles.

"You don't recognize your own handy work?" I answer, shooting Eleazar and then Carlisle a look of disgust. "That right there, is a man who has been raised by devils and demons. If you look closely you can see yourselves in the darkness of his eyes."

Neither man says anything.

I feel Carlisle shift beside me, and then all too quickly, I feel something press against my side and Carlisle lean into me. "Regardless of anything, I love my son. I will protect him at all costs, even if it means sacrificing his Sweet Bird. You haven't even begun to see hell. Now stand up and walk toward the door, and I won't have to show you."

I peek over his shoulder and see Alec watching the monitor, just like everyone else. If I make any sudden movements, I know that Carlisle will shoot me.

"Okay," I whisper and start to stand.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asks.

I look at him with a sympathetic look, but say nothing.

His eyes shift down my body, and when his eyes widen I know that he sees the pistol. I shake my head when his eyes make contact with mine.

"No," I say softly.

Alec stiffens and goes for his gun.

"Don't," Carlisle snaps. "You might kill me, Alec, but not before my bullet tears through her stomach."

Alec lowers his gun a hair, and when our eyes meet I see the fear there. Alec is a man who is generally composed, so to see terror where confidence should be, is alarming.

"Eleazar, get up," Carlisle orders.

"Fuck no!" Jake yells and pushes the barrel of his gun to Eleazar's head. "He stays."

With my back pressed to Carlisle's front, I feel the defeatist sigh brush against my hair.

"Fine, Bella and I will go. I will get my son back!"

"If you go... If you show up, he will die, you all will," Emmett says.

"What about your daughter?" Rose questions. "You keep saying your son, not your daughter. Does Alice not matter?"

"Of course she matters," he spits. "But that isn't where the end game is for these crazy bitches, and you know it."

"I can't decide whose worse, your society or theirs," Rose says as she walks closer to Emmett.

"Right now, it's not about societies, Miss Hale, it's about my children," Carlisle answers with almost no emotion.

"Your bloodline you mean," Rose chuckles.

"What?" Carlisle pushes the gun into my ribs, and I gasp.

"Rose, stop," I plead. "Let us go."

She narrows her eyes at me. "We will be right behind you," she grits. "And Mr. Cullen?"

"What?" he snaps as we inch toward the door.

"Hurt Bella and I'll show you a crazy bitch!" Rose speaks with a sinister smile.

I would laugh if I weren't terrified.

.

.

.

We make it to the car without a fuss, but I know that they will all follow. As I sit in the SUV, I can't help wondering what's happening to Edward. Is he hurt, scared... Dead?

"You really made a mess of things," Carlisle speaks, ending the silence.

"No, your grandfather did when he thought it would be a good idea to start a human trafficking ring," I answer in a low, angry tone.

"No, what has happened was never my grandfather's intention."

"So what you're saying is, during your run _you _fucked everything up?" I look over at him. He's gripping the steering wheel fiercely. The scowl that plays on his face and the shadows the moon casts over his features, make him look villainous.

"I don't know where it all went wrong," he whispers.

"When you all thought you were Gods among men, that's when it all went wrong," I answer and turn my head back toward the passing view.

I see the industrial park ahead. My heart flutters, knowing that soon I'll be with Edward, but my stomach churns with worry... What am I walking into?

"When we get there, I will do the talking," Carlisle orders, and I shrug.

The car pulls up directly behind Edward's. I take a deep breath and reach for the handle.

"No, wait," Carlisle says as he grabs my hand. "Stay in the car."

"What, why?"

He closes his eyes. "I'm not a monster, Bella; I only needed you to get me here. They don't need to know you're with me."

I look at him in shock. "You don't get it, do you?" I whisper.

He opens his eyes and a look of confusion washes over his face. "What?"

"They won't listen to you. They won't bargain with you. They will kill you before you can say hello. All you have managed to do, Mr. Cullen, is walk into a trap. They were always going to kill you. You simply made it easier for them."

His face turns ashen.

"Shockingly, I'm the gender to be right now," I answer and push the car door open.

"Well, well, well!" I hear a female voice. "El Presidente!" she chuckles.

"Tanya," Carlisle greets with a nod.

"How did you manage to wrangle up this one?" Tanya asks me, and I realize she thinks I'm bringing him here.

"Not too hard when I told him his children were about to be slaughtered because of his lack of morals," I answer without missing a beat. I am clearly hanging around these people too much.

She lets out a lone laugh. "Men are nothing, if not predictable."

"Where are my children?" Carlisle asks.

"Having cocoa on the porch with pa," she jokes.

I roll my eyes when she isn't looking.

"Bella?" I turn and see Garrett exiting with Alice, his arm draped over her shoulder. "Carlisle?" Garrett looks between us.

"Daddy!" Alice shouts and runs over to him. He wraps his arms around her and rocks her gently as she sobs into his chest.

"Where's Edward?" I ask.

Garrett is frozen for a moment. He turns back toward the warehouse and then back to me. "Why did you come?"

I tilt my head to the side. "Why does it matter, where is he?" I ask more forcefully.

"God dammit, Bella!" Garrett shouts. And suddenly, he starts barreling toward me.

"RUN!" he yells to Carlisle.

Garrett's arms wrap around my body, he hauls me over his shoulder and races from the warehouse.

"Put me down!" I yell as I beat my hands over his back. "Where's Edward? What's going on?"

My body jostles all over the place. Carlisle and Alice are running beside us.

"Garrett! Edward!" I scream.

"Hey!" I hear Tanya shout. But the rest of her words are cut off when a loud explosion rips through the complex.

"Edward!" I scream.

Garrett literally throws me over a large barricade, then flies over it and covers my body with his.

Debris showers down on us, and I hear the muffled sound of Alice's screams. A dark cloud shrouds Garrett and me, and I can't breathe. I can taste the dirt, I can feel the ground shaking, and I can hear the metal twisting all around us.

"Bella," Garrett whispers in my ear. "Push your face into my shirt; filter the air through the material."

I turn my head and do as instructed.

"It's okay, Bella, just breathe," he says as he squeezes me tighter.

And then the tears come. "Where's Edward?" I ask, not looking at Garrett.

"Bella...I...I'm so sorry." His voice cracks and my body becomes limp.

"No," I whisper. "No, no, no."

"Shh, please, Bella." He cradles me in his arms and rocks me. "Oh, God, Bella, I'm so sorry." It sounds like he's crying.

"Edward was in there!" I hear Alice shout.

I can't move... There's nothing.

"Garrett?" Carlisle is beside us, hidden behind the barricade.

"You shouldn't have come," is all Garrett says, before he lifts me up and carries my seemingly lifeless body away.

.

.

.

I'm in a car... Then I'm in a bed.

There are people and words all around me. I hear sobbing; I can't care.

.

.

"Eat," Carmen says.

I don't know if I do, but I'm not hungry so maybe I did.

.

.

There are fingers in my hair and humming in my ears. "Oh, Bella, please come back," I hear Rose's voice. I wish someone would tell her that I can't come back.

.

.

I'm wet, I feel water cascade over my body. The smell of freesia assaults my senses. It's not the body wash Edward bought me... I stop caring.

.

.

"Sweetheart?" Carmen again. "I laid out your dress, would you like me to help you?"

My eyes shift to her and then to the black dress that lies across my bed. The funeral.

"No," I rasp.

"You speak?" She kneels before me. Her hands are on my cheek, and it feels like sandpaper.

My eyes meet hers. I don't want to talk; can't she see that?

"Let me help you," she whispers as tears flow down her cheeks.

I don't fight her when she dresses me, or brushes my hair. Not even when she dabs some make up on me.

"There, you look lovely."

I don't look at my reflection, no point.

I'm still in my apartment, and when I walk into the living room the emotions assault me again.

Garrett, Alec, Jake, Seth, Rose, Emmett and David are all standing there in their mourning dress, their faces solemn. It's a picture that will forever be burned into my brain. This is the end.

No one is breaking down my door to try and kill me. I overheard Garrett talking to Alec and found out that all the women have been eradicated, and Carlisle has dismissed me from Salacious. Edward has kept his promise; I'm safe

"I..." I choke on my words, breathe deeply and speak, "I don't want to do this, I don't want to say good bye."

"Then don't say anything," Rose whispers as she wraps her arm around mine. I can feel the weakness in my knees, and I'm grateful for the support.

Carmen takes my other arm. "Never say good bye, for there is never a finality in forever."

I shake my head, unable to speak.

"We're here, Bella," Seth says as he stands in front of me. "We've got you."

I screw my eyes shut as my tears fall.

.

.

.

Apparently, Edward wanted his ashes scattered over the ocean, so the funeral that is held outside on the church grounds is more of a memorial. There weren't many remains left from the explosion. But Sam, the Medical Examiner assured Garrett that he was able to identify Edward. Part of me wishes that his body hadn't been found. That would have given me hope.

The urn is opulent. It rests on a black velvet sheet that is laid upon a table of gold. I run my finger over the material; it gives me an odd comfort.

"Will you be taking the ashes today, Miss Swan?" I look over to see a small, portly priest standing beside me.

"Excuse me?" I ask, genuinely confused. "Why would I be taking them?"

"Well, according to Mr. Cullen, you are who he has instructed to care of his... well, him." The priest points to the urn.

"What? When did he do that?" I snap. The priest just shrugs.

"I'll... uhm...I'll leave you be, sorry I disturbed you, Miss Swan." He scurries away before I can apologize for my outburst.

"Scaring God's minions, are we?" Garrett asks from my other side.

"What is he talking about?" I ask.

"Well, the will was read the other day, you were...catatonic, so Rose pretended to be you and sat in."

I huff. "Of course, so what?"

"He left you everything, Bella, all of it. Even himself." Garrett gestures to the urn.

"What?" I gasp. "Why?"

"Because he loved you. None of this ever mattered to Edward." Garrett points to me. "You were his greatest treasure, Bella. You are all that mattered to him. He wanted you to never have to want for anything, never need to rely on anyone to get what you want out of this world."

My heart feels like it's breaking. Even in death, Edward is taking care of me.

"I... I can't." I fall into Garrett's arms, and he wraps them around me, tightly.

"There is one other thing," Garrett says, his mouth close to my ear.

"What?"

"A property; I know you aren't up for it, but maybe in a few days we can go and look at it together. You can decide what you want to do with it." Garrett rubs his hand over my back in a calming fashion.

I nod. "Sure."

Esme and Carlisle avoid me, as does every Salacious member. I imagine that too, has something to do with instructions that Edward has put into place.

Handshakes, hugs, I'm sorry repeated over and over... By the end of the night, I just want to die.

"Ready to go?" Rose asks me.

I nod, and she places her arm over my shoulder. "Where to?" she asks.

"Home," I whisper.

"Your apartment?" she shrugs. "Alright, I guess that's..."

"No... I want to go home." I look at her, and she smiles.

"Okay."

Edward's penthouse looks exactly the same. Still very _Gone with the Wind_. I immediately walk into the library.

My God, I can smell him everywhere. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"You okay?" Rose asks.

I shake my head. "No, I'm not, I'll never be okay."

She comes up behind me and wraps her arms around me. Her chin rests on my shoulder.

"You are the strongest woman I know, Bella, and Edward knew that. He knew you could do this." She turns me around and looks me in the eyes. "You need to live; you need to make your life mean something. Edward wanted that."

"It's too painful," I gasp as the tears take over once again.

"Promise me," she asks.

"What?"

"Promise me, you will be amazing, and that you will live the best life ever?" Rose grips my shoulders.

"Promise you?"

She nods. "Yes, promise... You can't break one of those; it's something about you I always loved. You're too stubborn," she chuckles, and suddenly I feel a warmth flow through me.

"What's today's date?" I ask suddenly feeling alive.

"Uhm..." Rose stutters, suddenly looking confused. "It's Friday, the twelfth."

I run over to the phone and start dialing.

"Who are you calling?" she asks me. I wave a hand at her.

_"Hello?"_

"Garrett, I need to see the will."

_"The will? Oh, okay."_

"Can you bring it over?"

_"Now?"_

"Yes."

I hear him sigh. _"Fine."_

I hang up before he responds.

"What was that all about?" Rose asks.

"One week... Edward said no matter what, one week to the day we would meet up. That's Sunday. I think it is, anyway."

"Bella," she whispers. "You're losing it, sweetie. I'm sorry, Edward's dead."

I shake my head. "He said I would know, I would know where. I need the will! I need to see if there is a message there."

"Bella..."

"I'm not crazy, Rose." I shoot her a look, and she shuts up.

.

.

.

An hour later, and I'm sitting here looking over the will. Edward really did leave me everything, but what shocks me more than anything, is that there are no clues.

"I don't understand, he said..."

Garrett lets out a breath. "I'm sorry, Bella."

I nod. "I know, I just, I really thought..."

He squeezes my arm. "I know."

"Where is the property information?" I ask sadly.

"Oh shit, I forgot it. Fuck, I'm sorry."

I shrug. "No matter," I respond listlessly.

"Look, I have an idea," Garrett says. "How about on Sunday, I pick you up and take you over there. It's a trek, but the drive might do you some good."

"Yeah, sure, Garrett. I'm going to go to bed." I drop the papers on the table and shuffle my way off to bed.

I sleep on Edward's side of the bed and let his smell lull me to sleep.

.

.

.

"You should try and sleep, it's a long drive," Garrett says as we hit the highway.

It's Sunday, and as promised, I'm in the car driving to some house Edward bought some years back.

"I'm just going to sell or donate this place, Garrett. I don't know why going to see it is needed. You or Alec could have done it.

Alec huffs from the back seat. "I didn't need to come along," he grunts.

"Sure you did," Garrett argues. "You've also been sulking too much."

"It's only been a week, Garrett," Alec snaps. "He wasn't just my boss."

I turn and reach back, grazing my fingers over Alec's knee.

"I know," I whisper. "He loved you too."

He doesn't say anything, but I know that he knows.

I do end up falling asleep on the way. I wake when I feel a dip in the road. The sun has begun to set, and the darkness has started to take over.

"Where are we?" I rasp.

"Almost there," Garrett says happily.

"He's been saying that for hours," Alec retorts.

"Worst road trip ever," Garrett mutters.

"Sorry to disa..." I cut myself off when I realize that I know exactly where we are. "Garrett?"

He looks over at me with a huge smile. "Yes, Bella?"

"Why are we in my home town?"

"I'm taking you to the property, did you forget?" He puts a hand on my forehead. "Are you falling ill?"

I shake his hand off and gasp when he pulls into an all too familiar driveway.

"Oh my God!" My hand covers my mouth as I stare at the two-storey white house I called home for seventeen years. "He... he bought my parent's house?"

Garrett laughs. "Yep!"

I turn and look at Alec. He's shaking his head. "I remember now, he bought it at an auction after the bank foreclosed on it."

"What?" I turn back to the house and without waiting another minute; I rush out of the car.

I try to open the front door but it's locked.

"Key?" Garrett jingles them in front of me. I grab them with shaky hands and unlock the door.

Alec comes in and flicks a switch. I look left then right. "My God, it's just how I left it; even the furniture."

"Yeah, Edward was insistent," Alec laughs. "Such a stubborn ass."

"Why don't you check it out, Alec and I will just... just, skulk about," Garrett mutters as he pulls Alec toward the living room.

I slowly climb the steps toward my old bedroom. My hand is on the doorknob, ready to turn it, but I stop and rest my head on the door. "Thank you," I whisper into the emptiness.

I open the door. It's dark, so I stumble a bit. I crawl over the bed that I know is exactly where I had it and flip the lamp on.

"You're welcome."

No, it can't be.

I turn and see him sitting in the armchair in the corner of my room. Faded blue jeans, white t-shirt and a smile.

"Edward?" I whisper, unsure if I'm hallucinating.

"Sweet Bird," he says softly.

Neither of us wait, he's up and I'm jumping into his arms without another thought.

"Edward, Edward, oh God, Edward. I thought... I hoped but I just..." I'm kissing every part of him. I hope I'm not dreaming.

"I'm so sorry; I hated putting you through that. Oh, Bella, I hated watching you fall apart." His hands are on my face, my hips and my hair, everywhere.

"You watched me?"

He nods. "I died a hundred times. If it wasn't for Garrett, I doubt that I would have been able to get through it."

My head snaps up. "He knew?"

"Bella, there is so much I have to tell you, but right now I just want to hold you. Please?" His plea is painful.

"Yes," I whisper. "Please."

He crashes his lips to mine and we walk backward in a bone-crushing embrace, until I feel the bed hit the back of my legs, and we fall in a heap.

"I love you," he says between kisses.

"I love you," I respond.

"One week, Bella, one week."

I smile and cry through his kisses, through his words.

"Yes, one week."

**A/N: OMG Right? AND I didn't make you all bust to find out if he was alive or dead! I couldn't do that to you all! I love you too much.**

**SO! Why? Why did Edward do this? Stay tuned next time and find out the plan!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**Thank you tons to my awesome Salacious Team: Eternally Edward's Girl, FoolforEdward, Katie Boberg and Sparrownotes24.**

**Now back to our regularly scheduled programming...**

**Chapter 41**

EPOV

I love how she feels in my arms. Her breath fills my senses; her aroma brings me to life. As I rest my head on her bare chest, I listen to the beat of her heart and her restful sleep.

I smile when she whispers my name, I frown when she cries out for it. I knew when Garrett and I came up with this plan that it would hurt her. I just hoped that once we were reunited, the nightmares that I had watched her have from afar would dissipate.

A rap on Bella's bedroom door has me stealthily slip out of bed. Quietly, I tiptoe to the door and open it slowly; all the while glancing at Bella to make sure she doesn't wake.

I don't even get the door open a sliver before it is forcefully pushed open, and an upper cut has me flying back and crashing to the floor.

"What the hell?" I hear Bella shout.

I blink a few times trying to get my bearings, and I see a very angry Alec hovering over me.

"Hey buddy," I rasp as I rub my sore chin.

"Fuck you, Sir!" Alec's hand is still balled up, and I question moving at the risk of getting hit again.

"You're mad, I get it," I try and reason with him but there is no point. He reaches down, grips my shirt and pulls me off the floor.

I'm nose to nose with him. "You pull that shit on me again and I will kill you myself... Sir!" He grits before letting me go.

I stumble back and hit Bella's vanity, making the knick knacks clink together.

"You need to explain," Alec grunts as he paces. I know he's trying to calm himself, so I keep my distance and let him.

"How about we all go downstairs, make some coffee or something, and I will tell you everything," I say calmly.

Bella wraps the sheet tighter around herself and gets out of bed. She stands between us, shoots Alec a look; and for whatever reason, he nods and just walks out.

"He listens to you now?" I ask, feeling slightly hurt.

She lets out a breath, and when her eyes meet mine I see apprehension and hurt.

"Edward, this was the longest week, not just for me, but for all the people who love you. Alec is hurting, and rightfully so. Give him time."

My eyes widen. "I know how long the week has been. I had to sit back and watch you fall apart. Bella, I was a shell of a man without you."

She shakes her head. "It wasn't just me who fell apart, that's what I'm trying to tell you."

I nod. I know I hurt everyone. I knew when I made the decision to act the way I did, that there was a possibility that I wouldn't be forgiven.

"Bella, I told you a long time ago, that I'd rather you hate me and live than love me and die. So if you..."

She cuts me off with a kiss. It's full of hunger and need, and no matter how many times I make love to her; I can never tire of her touch.

"Don't finish that sentence," she whispers with a small smile.

"I'm so sorry, Sweet Bird." My reciprocal kiss is deep and filled with desperation.

"Let me get dressed, and we can go downstairs and _you_ can explain things." She pokes my chest before grabbing her clothes and heading toward her bathroom.

.

.

.

"Where is Jane?" Alec asks as we all sit around the kitchen table.

"Alec, let him start from the beginning," Garrett interrupts.

"Shut it, Garrett, I'm not too fond of you either, right now." Alec doesn't take his eyes off me.

I have only ever seen Alec like this with people I've told him to treat as hostile, never with me.

"Edward, just go at your own pace," Bella says with an encouraging smile.

I take a deep breath and begin.

"I knew that the second I showed my face to Lauren that I would be a dead man. Even if I was able to get Alice out, I knew she would never let me go free." I point to Garrett. "I needed to pull him in because he was the closest person to the women, and he has the skills. What I wasn't prepared for, was the contacts he has."

Both Bella and Alec look at Garrett questioningly.

Garrett huffs. "I wasn't even aware of my contacts until the party. I had taken Ms. Flanigan upstairs, with the full intention of seducing her and to do whatever it took to keep her mind on me and me only." He lets out a lone chuckle. "Her mind sure was on me."

"How so?" Bella asks.

"Ms. Flanigan, or as she is known in other circles, Special Agent Judith Flanigan, has not only been monitoring Salacious and it's activity for many years, she has also inserted herself deep undercover at Flanigan and Holmes for the last three years," Garrett responds and Bella gasps.

"But..." she swallows. "It's been Flanigan and Holmes for over a decade, how did she do it?"

Garrett shrugs. "She doesn't disclose a lot about herself to me, just what I need to know when I need it."

"Which was what exactly?" Alec spits.

"She knew who I was, I guess it wasn't as much of a secret as I had hoped," Garrett answers with a smirk. "She saw me as a great asset to end the war between the women and the men and take down Salacious too."

"Garrett had no intention of telling me, but when James was killed, he had no choice. It's what gave me the knowledge that I could do this," I say with a wince, knowing what's to come.

"I want to know what the plan was, why you couldn't tell Alec or me, and what the end game is; and I want to know now, without all this pussyfooting around," Bella snaps.

"I needed you ... broken Bella. I needed you to really believe I was dead, or no one would buy it." I grab her hand in mine when I feel her try and push back. "Please, just hear me out."

Her face is a mixture of anger and sadness, and my heart aches seeing it.

"Fine." her voice is shattered.

"They were watching you, Bella, looking for a slip. They question everything, and my death was no exception. All they needed was a little smile from you, a day without tears, and they would know."

She shakes her head. "I could have..." A tear slips from her eye, and I rush to wipe it away.

"What did Special Agent Flanigan offer you, how is she involved with your fake death?" Alec snaps, as he gingerly rubs Bella's shoulder. A flash of jealousy and sadness hits me, and I force my eyes to look away from the almost tender gesture.

"I told you what she wanted, and I had very little choice in the matter," Garrett says. "I contacted her shortly after James was killed, and that was when she forged the plan to fake Edward's death. Because of her, he is sitting here now."

"Bella," I whisper.

She shakes her head. "But why couldn't you tell me before now? Why a whole week?"

"I needed the will read, and for the Society to know you held all my finances. They _needed_ to see you as a very rich, very powerful, heartbroken woman," I answer her with serious regret. I didn't ever want to hurt her.

"Why?" Her voice is so slight; her eyes fall to gaze at her lap, and I can see I'm losing her.

"Last year, during a minor financial crisis, I took advantage of the lower share prices and purchased shares into the Boards' companies. I currently hold the future of their businesses and their well-being in my hands," I scoff. "Well, now _you_ do, Bella."

She looks up at me, her eyes are red and swollen, and her mouth agape.

"All you've done is paint a huge bulls-eye on her forehead," Alec spits.

"They see Bella as a weak, depressed woman, who has no idea what she's doing. She's been handed the world. When Edward gained all that power a year ago, he wielded it as a weapon. They've been unable to get it out of his grasp. They see the ability to do so with Bella," Garrett says defensively, and I feel a flicker of warmth run through me.

"Again, I say, you have made her more of a target then ever!" Alec rises and Garrett follows suit, both rippling with anger.

"Sit down, Alec," Bella whispers, as she pulls on the back of his shirt.

I'm shocked when he obeys immediately.

"I see you two are getting along well." I can't help the hurt in my voice.

"Someone had to be there when she screamed and flailed for you. Someone had to hold her up when all she wanted to do was fall down." He gets louder as he continues his rant. "When she wanted to die, someone had to stop her. Where were you?" Alec shouts and points angrily in my face.

"I was dying right along with her." I feel my lip tremble as the visions of watching Bella crumble rush through me. "I watched you every second." I hold my hand back out to her, hoping she'll take it.

She stares at it for a moment before she places hers on top of mine.

"So, now what?" Alec grunts.

"Now we drain them dry," I answer without looking away from Bella. "We use Some Seams and drain the companies."

"Don't you think as the businesses dry out, the members will become agitated and come to Bella to fix it?" Alec asks.

"I'm sure of it. One thing I also know is that without their fortunes they are nothing," I answer.

"You are going to buy out the members to turn on the Board?" Bella's eyes meet mine.

I nod. "Many members are virtually impossible to identify. I need to pull them out of the woodwork. Taking their money will do that."

"When they turn and admit what they know, you offer them their money, they expose themselves and Special Agent Flanigan grabs them." Alec puts the last of the puzzle together.

"It's the perfect downfall," Garrett says.

"But, Bella will still be targeted, Alec retorts.

"She will also be approachable; more so than me. These men look down on women. They will meet with her to get their money back. They won't fear her like they would me," I answer.

"They won't walk out of that room without handcuffs on. I assure you, Bella, you will be safe," Garrett says.

"I'll be right there next to you," Alec adds, and I shoot him a look.

"Will you now?" I ask.

He nods. "I'll shoot any one of them who steps too close to her. Top priority, right, Sir?" The anger is evident in Alec's tone.

"Yeah, that's right," I whisper.

"What about Jane?" Bella asks.

"When I entered the facility, I wasn't able to get Jane alone to tell her of the plan. I knew the FBI had the place wired to blow. Our intent was not to kill anyone, just to get them out through the back so that the agents could snag them." I run my fingers through my hair and take a deep breath before I continue.

"As soon as they were apprehended, the FBI would blow it up, making everyone think that I died in the explosion."

"Something went wrong?" Bella asks as she squeezes my hand.

I nod. "To get Alice out, I had to agree to hand over everything of value to Lauren and her minions. I also had to give her..." I clear my throat.

"She _wanted_ you?" Bella asks nervously.

"Yes, and it was easy to agree to, thinking that I had time. I knew the Feds would pick her up, and I would never have to make good on the deal. But, as soon as Garrett was exiting, she pulled me to her and told me to show her how much I loved her."

I wince at the memory. "I didn't kiss her, Bella, didn't even touch her, I swear. It all happened so fast. The Feds barreled in, and Victoria went for her gun, Lauren hit me over the head with something, and everything just went dark. Next thing I knew, I was waking up in the back of an ambulance."

"And Jane?" Alec asks.

"According to Agent Flanigan, she was shot by Lauren when she pulled her off me. She tried to save me but..." I shake my head. "Lauren, along with Tanya, was killed by the blast. The FBI chose to sacrifice them for the greater good or whatever their reasons were. Just as long as I'm thought to be dead, that's all they need."

"They pulled you out and blew it up? Those women could have helped a lot more than I can." Bella sighs.

"They aren't trustworthy. I didn't care if they lived or died. Except for Jane, the others were simply cannon fodder as far as I was concerned." I look at Bella and can see that she is trying to process it all.

"You don't think that the Board isn't going to see right through me now?" Bella's eyes flicker with the one emotion I was hoping I'd see... Rage.

"Are you angry Bella?" I ask her, a small smile playing on my face.

"Angry?" she laughs maliciously. "I am so beyond angry, Edward, you can't even fathom it."

"Then no, I don't think they will see past that. It's exactly how you should be right now."

She shakes her head at me in disgust, but the curl of her lips shows me that she's still here, still with me.

"When do we return?" Alec asks, and I know that he means back to Chicago.

"Tomorrow," I answer. "We rest for the night and Garrett will drive you two back like it was just a visit to look at property. Judy will be here in the morning, and I'll head back with her."

"I need to be away from you for longer?" Bella spits.

"I'll meet you at the penthouse. I will be there, Bella, I promise."

She stares at me for a long moment, until finally she nods. "Fine." She stands and her hand slips from my grasp.

"Where are you going?" I ask worriedly.

"I need a moment, Edward." She sighs. "I thought you were dead, I fought to believe you weren't because of a promise you made me, and when I doubted your word, I hated myself for what I felt was a betrayal of my belief in you. Now you are asking me to trust you again?" She shakes her head. "I love you, Edward, I always will, but my heart can't take much more, so when I say I need a moment, I mean it." Her eyes are on fire as she stares me down. "You need to trust me, because I have never given you a reason not to."

She gracefully turns on her heels and walks out of the kitchen. Alec stands after she's left.

"Did you think that when you came back, you could make love to her and she would just forgive and forget? I know you had your reasons, and as a professional I can understand why. As a friend?" He hangs his head. "I thought I lost you, that's not easy to forget." And with that he follows Bella.

Garrett lets out a breath as soon as the room is cleared.

"That went better than I thought it would," he says, and I look at him incredulously. "What? It did; I thought for sure Alec was going to shoot you, and that Bella was going to rip your nuts off."

I shake my head. "It was horrible, it _is_ horrible."

"It's almost over, Edward; they will forgive you because they love you. They are angry because they love you. Remember that." He pats my shoulder and quietly exits the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts, with my feelings.

**A/N:**

**Hmmm... let's hear it peeps!**

**Just a little side note my O/S Always and Forever that I entered in the HEA Twific contest is posted on my profile check it out if you would like :)**

**You all have a great week, see you Sinday... Sunday.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related**

**Thank you to my Salacious team Eternally Edward's Girl, FoolforEdward, Katie Boberg and Sparrownotes24!**

**A few people have stated they aren't fans of the tissue warnings. They say it effects the feel of each chapter I apologize if it has bothered anyone's experiance reading this. I write how I read and I always LOVE warnings. Also I am so that my promise of an HEA bothered everyone but I will tell you it's my nature as a writer to ALWAYS write an HEA. Life is already to bleak, I don't need my writing to be that way either.**

**Chapter 42**

Three weeks...Three weeks and not a nibble. We had returned to the penthouse with the thought that Aro, Cauis, and Eleazar at least, would be knocking down the door to talk to me. So we decided to step it up, and Edward's idea was to drain the accounts more vigorously.

This of course required Jasper's skills, and that meant telling him that Edward was alive.

That went over about as well as it did with Alec. Edward took another hit to the face, but in the end Jasper is just happy to see Edward alive. The hard part is making him wait to tell Alice.

Judy Flanigan is scarce as she continues to play the perfect role as the bigwig company CEO. Edward receives texts and phone calls often, telling him to stay hidden and to keep pushing forward... whatever the hell that means.

So, three weeks in and Some Seams is relentlessly draining the targeted companies. I thought it wouldn't take long for a reaction, but it does.

"Edward, you've supposedly been dead for what, almost two months? These accounts are half-way drained, what are they waiting for?" Garrett snaps.

"The only thing I can guess is that the Board is trying to figure it out, and the fact that Bella could be behind it wouldn't cross their minds," Edward answers.

"Lunch time," Carmen shouts. She wasn't as mad as everyone else when Edward returned. She simply shrugged, said she figured as much and went on with life as usual.

"No thanks," I mumble.

"No, Missy, you are eating, you poked at your oatmeal this morning and for the last week your eating has been non-existent. Are you alright?" Carmen places a hand on my forehead.

"Queasy, I'm probably just getting a stomach bug," I say with a shrug.

"Mmmhmm, well I'll make you some broth then, but you're eating!"

I nod and look over at Edward who's regarding me with a worried gaze.

"I'm fine, Edward, really, go ahead and figure stuff out. I'll bring my A game when it's time to." I sink deeper into the couch.

I've only had my eyes shut for a second when a rush of his intoxicating scent washes over me, and I feel a slight dip in the couch.

"Sweet Bird, you're burning up." His cool hands brush my cheeks, and I sigh.

"It's just a bug, I'll be fine."

He leans down and tenderly kisses my forehead. Then he places his hand on my hip. "What can I do?" he whispers.

"You're doing it already." I smile up at him and he returns it.

He lets out a breath. "I'm calling Irina, she's my private physician, and she should take a look at you." He leaves no room for argument when he speaks with such authority.

I don't have the energy anyway, I simply close my eyes and let sleep claim me.

.

.

.

"Miss Swan?" I hear an angelic voice call to me, and I slowly open my eyes.

"Hello, Miss Swan, my name is Irina. I was told you've been sick. I would like to look you over, if that would be alright?"

I look at her; really look at her. She has a warm smile, golden blonde hair and entrancing eyes. A doctor, really?

"You're very pretty," I mumble.

Her forehead creases, and her hand presses against my forehead. "My dear, you are hot," she responds, and I chuckle.

"Thanks, Doc, you aren't too bad yourself."

She rolls her eyes. "Can someone grab my bag from the foyer please?"

I let my eyes fall closed again, only to be jolted awake when something cold is placed on my chest.

"Sorry," Irina says, and she moves the stethoscope slightly until it covers my heart. "So, Miss Swan, how long have you been feeling ill?"

I shrug. "I don't know, a little over a week maybe."

She nods and starts rustling in her bag. Finally, she pulls out a blood pressure cuff, wraps it around my arm and pumps.

"Are you on any medications?"

"Uhm...not that I know of at the moment," I chuckle.

"Am I missing something?" Irina asks and looks behind her to where Edward is standing.

"No idea," he answers looking to his left where Alec is leaning against the window, staring at me with concern.

"She was on some anti-anxiety meds, and a few sedatives a few weeks back when... well, you know." He gestures toward Edward. "Carmen has the list."

"Alright, I'll get them from her, anything else?" Irina looks back at me.

I shrug and close my eyes again... I'm exhausted.

"Just her vitamins, her shot and here is the list," Carmen's voice fills the room, but I just keep my eyes closed. They can all figure it out; I'll sleep.

"Shot?" Irina asks.

"Mhhmm, her Depo-Provera."

Then there's silence for a beat before Irina speaks again. "Can Bella and I have some privacy?" I'm Bella now? That's never good.

"What's going on?" Edward's voice is low but demanding.

"A moment please," Irina is just as authoritative.

Edward grunts, "Fine!"

"Bella," Irina whispers.

I open my eyes. "Yeah?"

"I have an idea what's going on here, but I need you to do something for me."

Now it's my turn to be confused. "Huh?"

"Can you walk?" she asks.

"Yeah, slowly though, my body is so achy. I really think it's the flu, Doc."

She nods, a small smile plays on her lips, and she holds her hand out to me. "Come on, I'll help you."

Irina and I walk slowly out of the living room and across the foyer.

"Where are you two going?" Edward's voice echoes throughout the space.

"Mr. Cullen, I need you to give me space. I need to work. I won't hurt her, I promise, now please go sit down and play dead," she snaps.

I want to defend him, but my body just wants to sit down and sleep.

We move a few more feet and then finally I'm sitting. It feels hard and cold.

"Can you maybe, give me a urine sample, Bella?" she asks, and I look up at her.

"What? Why?"

She sighs. "I have a suspicion, but I'd rather not voice it until I'm certain."

"Fine." I shrug. "Gimme." I hold out my hand, and she places the small Dixie cup into my hand.

"I'll step outside to give you privacy. Call me when you're done."

I roll my eyes and get on with it.

A few minutes later, I call Irina back. She smiles warmly at me and pulls a rectangular box out of her bag.

"What's that?" I point.

"It's a test that will either confirm or deny my suspicions."

I rest my head back against the wall, as I stay seated on the toilet. I don't watch Irina; I just close my eyes... I'm so tired.

"Hmmm." I hear her, and I crack an eye open to look.

She's holding up what can only be described as a pregnancy test strip.

"Oh my god!" I gasp. "Is that?" I point to it.

She nods.

"No! Am I?"

She nods again.

"Oh, fucking hell!" I slam my head into my hand.

"Bella, relax," she coos.

"But... my shot... I can't be."

She places the evil baby-detecting device on the sink and kneels in front of me. She takes my hands in hers and smiles.

"Your shot is pretty foolproof, but you were on some very heavy anti-depressants and sedatives a month or so back. It's rare, but it has been known to happen. The drugs counteracted the Depo. You were due for your last shot two weeks ago, but that's not the reason this happened. Have you and Mr. Cullen had sex since his return? Maybe, shortly after?" She has a calming look, and I take a relaxing breath and nod.

"The night of, and after," I answer.

She nods. "This isn't a bad thing you know."

My eyes snap up to her. "Not normally, but in this life, it's a tragedy."

Her eyes widen. "This life? You mean Salacious?"

"Yes, and you know it's true." I look down and don't even try to stop my tears as they fall.

"What do you want to do, Bella, I'm your doctor, I will do whatever I can to help you. But, if you choose to keep this baby, you need to get to my office soon so I can run further tests."

"Don't... I'll tell Edward," I lightly sob.

"Of course."

I nod. "Can I have a minute to myself?" I ask and she squeezes my hands one more time before she stands.

"Sure, I'll tell them you need a minute."

She slips out quietly, and when I hear the click of the door, I bury my face in my hands and cry.

A few minutes later, I hear a loud knocking on the door. "Bella!"

It's Alec; I thought for sure it would be Edward.

"Leave me alone," I yell.

"No!" And with that, the door opens in a rush and Alec is grabbing my shoulders, looking me over. "What is it?" he asks with terror in his voice.

"Alec, stop shaking me, or I'll throw up on you." I cover my mouth.

He takes a small step back. "Why are you crying?"

"Where's Edward?" I ask, looking over at the door.

"Being sat on by Garrett. After Irina said she couldn't discuss it with him, he started throwing shit. She left and well, I thought it best he sit this one out."

I start laughing... hysterically. I don't know why it's so funny, but for some reason I can't stop.

"Are you having a psychotic break?" Alec asks as he takes yet another step back.

I shake my head, still unable to calm my laughter.

"Is it incurable?" he asks after.

I laugh even louder, as I nod.

"Fuck!" he shouts, and with that, I hear numerous footsteps racing toward us.

"What?" Garrett and Edward shout at the same time as they barrel into the bathroom. Both men try to enter at the same time, only making them get stuck in the doorway. And of course I laugh even harder.

"Why is she laughing?" Garrett asks.

"I haven't figured it out yet. All I know is that whatever she has, there is no cure for," Alec answers and the ridiculousness of this situation has me getting up and walking past them in a fit of laughter.

"I can't deal with the three of you," I shout as I make my way toward the foyer.

Carmen gives me a knowing smile and helps me up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Wait," Edward says as he climbs the stairs and grabs my other arm. "What did Irina say, what is it?"

"I just want to lie down, please," I whisper and take a breath now that my laughter has stopped.

Carmen walks me into the bathroom and starts to draw me a bath. "You need to rest, but you need to relax your muscles. So you are going to take a bath, I'll get you that broth and then..."

Edward cuts her off. "I'll take care of the bath, Carmen, thank you."

She nods, gives me a wink and slinks out of the room.

I watch as Edward rolls up his sleeves and starts prepping the bath. Flashes of the night of the Bidding Ball flood my thoughts. That night, he did this very same thing. I slowly make my way to the doorway and lean against it.

He works diligently, adding the perfect amount of soap for the greatest bubbles, fluffy white towels for my headrest. He tests the temperature with his fingers, and the simple act of him doing this fills me with so much warmth.

"I'm pregnant," I blurt it out, and he freezes.

I wait...and he turns slowly, his eyes are downcast, and I'm desperate to see them.

"You're..." He points to my stomach. "In there?"

I roll my eyes, still eager to see his, though.

"Yes," I whisper.

He nods. I watch as his fists clench but ease up just as quickly. He takes a shuddering breath and slowly opens his eyes to meet mine...finally.

"That night... at your house?"

I nod.

He doesn't say anything else. He shuts the water off, tests it one more time.

"Edward?"

He walks up to me and again, without a word, he gently starts removing my clothes, first my shoes, and socks and then my jeans and panties.

I don't interrupt; I can see his face is deep in thought... he's processing it all.

He stands upright and slowly unbuttons my shirt. It falls like a breeze off my shoulders. He takes a breath and with ease, removes my bra.

I stand before him, naked. Not just in body but in my soul. I'm baring it to him in the hope that he will not shatter it.

His fingers dance down my arms, over my hands and then like an answered prayer, he lays his hand flat against my stomach.

"A baby." His voice is breathless.

"A baby," I whisper.

His eyes rise slowly, taking in all of me until they lock with mine.

"I'm scared." I can see it all over his face.

"So am I," I admit.

I place my hand atop his on my stomach and smile.

"Do you love it?" he asks me. It seems like such an odd question for just a moment, and then I realize that it's the question I needed to be asked.

"Yes," I say. "It's part of you, it's part of Maggie and Garrett and Alice. It's our future."

A silent tear slips from his emerald eyes and he sighs.

"I love it too." In a fluid slow movement, he gets onto his knees and places a tender kiss on my belly.

My heart flutters, my stomach flips, and I fall in love with Edward Cullen all over again, in this bathroom, in this moment.

This baby will be born and loved for the rest of its life. No Society will dictate its future. Now more than ever, I know how we simply cannot fail, we _have_ to succeed.

As I lay here letting the warm water and Edward's hands comfort me I let my mind wander. I think of our life now and how a tiny miracle has already filled our hearts with joy and love. It's okay to be afraid; fear is good. You know you're alive that way. It's the courage we have to take ownership of and let it override the fear. With Edward, this baby and the love I have for them, I will fight, and we _will_ win!

**A/N: Short I know... But to continue with the next part I needed this to be separate. This is love plain and simple. Thank you SO much! Have a great week see you Wednesday!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**Thanks so much to my Salacious team, Eternally Edward's Girl, FoolforEdward, Katie Boberg and Sparrownotes24. I love them! They understand my brain LOL**

**Thank you all for all your reviews I can't answer everyone but I read them all and they mean a lot to me :)**

**Chapter 43**

I'm dying! Morning sickness is going to kill me. Since finding out that I'm pregnant, I've spent the last two weeks with my head over a toilet. It's a good thing we haven't had to make a move with our plans, because I don't think any members would take me seriously if I were vomiting into a trash bin every five minutes

"Oh baby." I hear Edward whisper as his cool hands press against the back of my neck, soothing my hot flesh. "I called Irina, she says to eat some crackers and..."

He doesn't get to finish his sentence; he said 'crackers', and my hearing is linked to my stomach, and anything that I have to ingest is considered the enemy right now.

"Edward, something has got to give. This is ridiculous," I say as I lift myself up and walk to the sink.

"It won't last forever." My head snaps up, and I narrow my eyes at him.

"It already feels like forever, Edward." I start brushing my teeth for the hundredth time today.

"Okay, well how about..."

"Edward, Edward!" We turn when we hear his name and come face to face with an out of breath Jasper.

"Jasper? What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you here until later," Edward responds as he looks at his watch.

"I know, but I was over at Bella's work to gather some files, when I was approached by Stefan Mathers."

"Who's that?" I ask as I leave the bathroom and head back into the bedroom.

"He's a member of Salacious, but he lives in San Francisco. What did he want?" Edward asks Jasper as he helps me back into bed.

"He asked me if I knew Isabella Swan, so of course I said that after your untimely death, I became her assistant." Jasper smirks slightly, enjoying himself a little too much.

"And?" Edward gestures with his hand for Jasper to continue.

"He asked me to arrange a meeting with Miss Swan, regarding some financial situations he has recently encountered."

I look up at Edward, who is scowling.

"Mathers," he hums. "I didn't expect that he would be the first to bite.

"I suspect he won't be the last," Jasper says in return.

"When does he want to meet?" I ask as a shiver rolls through me.

"You look like shit, Bella, maybe we should wait until, you know, you're better." Jasper shrugs.

"I'm not waiting eight months, Jasper." I roll my eyes and burrow deeper into the covers.

"Arrange it for next week. Hopefully, Bella will be feeling better. Start pulling back on Some Seams. They've taken the bait, no need to drain them any faster than we already have." Edward starts texting on his phone. "I'll let Garrett know."

Jasper walks out without another word, and Edward turns slowly on his heels until he's facing me. I give him a confident smile. He's so worried about me, and for the first time, I'm not afraid.

"It's going to be quite epic," I say with a giggle.

His brows shoot up. "Epic?"

I nod.

He rolls his eyes. "Oh, Sweet Bird, are you running a fever again?" he chuckles, and I can't help giggling.

"I'm fine, Edward."

He gently lies beside me and kisses my nose. "You are braver than any woman I have ever known, you know that?"

I rest my hand on his cheek. "I'm brave because I have to be, and I will stay that way, and when I stumble, you'll catch me before I fall."

"Always," he whispers before his lips claim mine.

.

.

.

"Perfection!" Carmen beams at me as she attaches the last pin to my hair. We've decided that we would go for the hard as nails look. Sleek, black dress that stops at my knees, black pumps with red heels, minimal make-up but scarlet lips. My hair is pinned up with no wisps, nothing. Even _I _wouldn't want to approach me. But I have to admit, there is an allure to the look. The men will see what Edward saw in me, and they will also see how hardened I have become.

"Thank you." I take a deep breath and stand. The morning sickness has subsided, and for that, I'm grateful. But butterflies are doing a dance in my belly.

"Are you ready for this?" she asks me with a look of concern.

I nod.

"How dare you, you Goddamned son of a bitch? Do you have any idea what you put her through?" Rose's thunderous voice is making the art on the walls shake.

It was Edward's idea to clue Rose in on the situation, saying it would be believable to have her consoling me while meetings took place. I wasn't so sure. I know that she needed to find out sooner rather than later, but I also knew that she would react this way.

"Rose, please, I know..." Edward is desperately scrambling for any words that will make the yelling stop.

"I better get down there and referee this fight," I huff as I start for the door.

I take each step slowly for two reasons, one, I don't trust that I won't have a dizzy spell and plummet down, and two, because these shoes are death traps.

"You know nothing!" Her voice is shrill, and I wince.

"I did it to save her!" he shouts back.

"Then why is she walking blindfolded into a minefield tonight? Huh? Do you even know the men she is going up against tonight? I do! You know how?"

I quietly enter living room where Edward is facing off with a raging Rose.

"I know who they are," he answers quietly, and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Stefan Mathers is linked to the mob, Vladimir Romi was released from prison two years ago for murdering his neighbor because he played Spanish music too loudly. I think we are all aware of what Aro, Eleazar and your father are capable of. And here she is, your _pregnant_ bid, going face to face with them... Alone!" Rose's face is bright red, and she's breathing heavily by the time she's done.

"That's enough, Rose." I don't raise my voice, but my tone holds authority. "What Edward did was cruel, but necessary. I've forgiven him and now, so will you."

She arches a perfect eyebrow at me.

"You can shoot me that look all night, if you want, it will do nothing to advance your cause." I stare at her icily.

Her eyes widen, and she shifts on her feet. "Wow, B, you are kind of hot when you're in super-woman mode," Rose chuckles.

I roll my eyes and walk toward a very stunned, gaping Edward.

"You look..." he swallows hard. "Fierce."

I give him a small smile. "Good."

"Mr. Cullen," Jake speaks, drawing our attention. "Agent Flanigan is here."

Edward nods, and I turn to Rose.

"Look, I get that you're mad, Rose, I do." I stand in front of her and take her hands. "But I need you tonight, please, can you be there for me?"

Her eyes shift to Edward and then back to me. She takes a breath and nods. "Of course, Bella. Anything for you."

"Thank you."

Moments later, Judy Flanigan, who I once unsuspectingly believed to only be a CEO to a multi-million dollar corporation, is standing before me in black pants and jacket, wearing her hair in a simple ponytail. A holster with a rather impressive gun snug in its place is belted low at her waist.

"Good evening, Miss Swan." She holds out her hand to me.

"Agent," I respond.

"I see you are working the cold as ice look," she nods in appreciation. "I like it."

"Great."

"Don't be upset with me, Bella. I'm just doing my job."

I roll my eyes. "Let's just do what we are here to do. You can give me a friendship bracelet when this is all over." I brush past her toward the library.

"Bella." Edward takes my hand in his and warmth immediately floods me. "Are you okay?"

I nod. "Terrified, but okay."

He gently tugs my hand. "I'm going to be here. Alec, Garrett and Jake, even Emmett and Jasper are here; and they are all going to be in there with you. The goal is to get Stefan and Valdimir to turn on the Board. If we can get them alone that would be ideal."

"I agree, Mr. Cullen," Judy interrupts. "They are great witnesses to the debauchery of the society."

"Why not just threaten Vladimir with jail time? I mean, if he just got out like Rose says, then I'm sure he isn't eager to go back in," I say as I step into the library and walk toward the desk.

Jasper is finishing setting up, when he turns and gives me a quick once over and a smirk. "Bad ass look you've got going on there, Bella," he says with a chuckle.

"Thank you, Jasper." I can't help a small smile. The look _is_ impressive; I have to admit that.

"Bella, we might just have to use that tactic to get Vladimir Romi to spill. But Stefan Mathers is different. He's out for number one. I think he'll be easier to turn." Judy sits on the couch and places two files on the table.

"Read up," she says to me.

As I sit and read the files on Vladimir Romi and Stefan Mathers, I can't help the shiver that runs down my spine. They have violent pasts, and an unnerving present. I'm sure that with their money being siphoned from them, it's wreaking havoc on their plans for a bloodcurdling future.

"I know you're scared," Judy says when I drop the files and place my hand over my mouth. "They're very bad men, very smart, terrifying men. All you do here today, will put them where they are meant to be... prison."

I feel Edward's hands on my shoulders. Then they slowly coast down my arms. He sits beside me and wraps his arms around my waist, resting his hands flat over my belly. Our baby.

"I can do this," I say with a shaky breath. "I can," I repeat more confidently.

"I know you can," Edward whispers in my ear.

The next hour is spent with agents hooking up all sorts of equipment in hidden places. Jasper is overseeing it all, so that makes me feel better. Rose has gotten her shit together and is being briefed by one of the FBI's profilers. They are helping her get into some sort of character. I've been told to smile with no sincerity; to make sure I constantly make eye contact or look at the tabletop, never up at the ceiling and never down at my fingers. These, are apparently signs of insecurity and weakness. I am to be mourning, but strong.

"It's Show Time!" One of the agents shouts.

"Okay, Bella, any last minute questions?" Judy asks me. When I shake my head, she hurries out. I don't know where all the agents are hiding, but I know they are there.

Edward wants desperately to kiss me, but he says he'll smudge my make- up, the promise of a rain check makes me chuckle slightly.

Rose takes her place on the couch, fixing tea. Emmett is over at the bar acting casual, but on guard. Jasper is set up on the long table with his laptop. Garrett is flipping through a magazine and perched on the sliding ladder, which is propped against the bookshelf. Jake is in the foyer, most likely ushering in my guests. Alec is an inch from me, and I suspect he won't be any further away until all these men are gone.

I walk over to the desk and sit, eyes focused on my papers, Alec at my side. Butterflies fluttering like crazy on the inside, calm, cool and collected on the outside.

The library doors slide open, and Jake enters.

"Miss Swan; Mr. Cullen, Mr. Volturi, Mr. Holmes, Mr. Romi, and Mr. Mathers are here."

"Thank you, Jake." I don't smile.

All five men stroll in with a certain sense of ease, they exude power. I'd set the room on fire, if I could.

"Good evening Gentlemen," I say with a nod. "Emmett, would you fix my guests whatever it is they would like to drink.

Emmett plays his role well. "Yes, Ma'am," he says and the men, who haven't reciprocated my greeting, walk over to the bar.

I shoot a look to Jasper, and he just shrugs.

"So, gentlemen, you asked for this meeting, what can I do for you?" I ask simply.

"I think you are well aware of the reason for our visit, Miss Swan," Eleazar answers coolly.

"If it's to pay your condolences, it's unnecessary," I shift and re-cross my legs. My eyes fall to the tabletop, and I continue to give the meaningless papers on my desk attention.

"No, Miss Swan, that is not why we are here; though, I am sorry to hear of Mr. Cullen's passing." Vladimir's voice is soft but smooth.

"Murder," I respond. I look directly at him.

"Pardon?" He looks genuinely confused.

"You said passing, and although it's a fair statement, I think his murder would be more accurate." I slap the papers down and stand slowly. My gaze shifts across the room, looking pointedly at each man for a good three seconds, before moving on to the next one. "Not many deaths by explosions are listed as natural causes."

"Bella, we are aware that you are upset, and that this is a trying time for you, so we've devised a plan. It will help you out immensely and do right by the Society. Do you understand?" Carlisle smiles at me warmly, but I imagine the devil gives his prey the same look before he traps them in hell.

"Oh?" I raise my brows in mock excitement. "I can't wait to hear it, how about you, Rose, are you just dying to hear their plan?"

Rose rolls her eyes, grunts and goes back to doodling something on a pad.

"Is the attitude truly needed?" Stefan Mathers seems utterly bored.

"Yes," I snap, and his eyes swing to mine, and if looks could kill, I would drop dead.

"You're under a great deal of stress," Aro coos. "We're aware that Edward has dumped a lot of responsibility onto your plate. We have merely come to assist you."

"Assist me?" I scoff and look over my shoulder at Alec, who shrugs.

"You don't have experience with such affairs," Vladimir states with a creepy grin. "Maybe it's time to let the men take over.

"Oh, I totally agree." I smile brightly even though I was told not to, it's either that or I launch myself at that rat and rip his throat out. "Can you tell me when the men arrive, and I'll be sure to ask for their assistance."

"You're acting like a child," Eleazar snaps. "You are doing a piss poor job of managing it all. Our money is being drained left, right and center. We have been very respectful and understanding due to your sudden loss, but this is ridiculous."

I nod. "Hmm, I see." I say nothing more, and I sit back down and turn over a page of the document in front of me, pretending to scan the contents.

"Are you even listening to what we are saying?" Vladimir asks.

"Yes."

"Well, it's our money you are burning here, we expect to be reimbursed," Stefan adds.

"I'm sure you do." My eyes remain focused on the page in front of me.

"Look at us, you are being very disrespectful." Vladimir snaps and takes a step forward. Jake, Alec and Garrett, like a well-drilled military unit, step toward him in unison.

"I wouldn't move too quickly, Mr. Romi, my guard dogs don't like that too much." I smirk when I hear Alec growl. Whether it's for effect, or the fact that he truly wants to attack, I don't know.

"Give us our fucking money, you bitch." Vladimir is turning a nice shade of pink, and the tiny tremble in his body, tells me that he is seconds away from losing it.

I sigh loudly. "Mr. Volturi, Mr. Cullen and Mr. Holmes, I would like a moment alone with Mr. Mathers and Mr. Romi. We haven't had any time to get to know one another, and if I'm going to fork over millions of dollars to you because you can't keep your money safe, then I want to know more about the two of you."

"Miss. Swan, we are all losing money, I..." Aro speaks calmly but has a snide expression. I hold up my hand to stop him.

"I didn't ask you if I could have a moment, Mr. Volturi, I said I would like a moment. That was your cue to wait out in the foyer with Jake and Emmett." I grit my teeth and narrow my eyes at the snake of a man.

"This way Gentlemen," Emmett says, and Aro jumps slightly when he comes up behind him.

"Bella, I..." Carlisle tries to speak, but again I hold up my hand.

"I'm not really interested in what you have to say, Mr. Cullen. I'm not a part of your society, you don't own me, and therefore I don't have to kiss your ass or placate you. If you and the rest of the Board don't get the hell out of my library and wait in the foyer, like I so pointedly requested, I will not ask Alec to refrain from letting his wildest dreams of tearing you apart come true."

Carlisle looks at Alec and back to me. "Very well."

At that the Board members exit, and I turn and face an angry Vladimir and seething Stefan.

"Now, gentlemen, why don't we get acquainted." I point to the couch. Rose rises and moves to the armchair.

"Miss Swan, I get that you are new to the concept of money and power, but it is not new to me. In the wrong hands, it can be very dangerous." Stefan speaks with confidence, and if I were not so determined to squash him like a bug, I would probably succumb to his leadership.

"I agree with you, Mr. Mathers, that's why I know that the money is in safe hands." I shrug. "Mine."

"So, you admit you have our money?" Vladimir asks as his eyes travel the length of my body.

"Yes, I have it." I walk to the bar and move around it until my body is hidden from his sleazy eyes.

"What is your plan, Miss Swan?" Stefan shifts in his seat, and he purses his lips.

"My plan is flawless. You see; I don't have the fear of being left with empty pockets. Salacious took Edward away, now I will take what Salacious loves the most... Power." I pour myself a glass of water and sip it, as I look over the rim to see Vladimir and Stefan whispering.

"Miss Swan," Vladimir says after a moment. "Your woman scorned act is quite extraordinary, neither Stefan or I have wronged you in anyway. The decision as to what to do with the Board is yours to wield. You are their judge and jury and from the sounds of it, their executioner." He chuckles.

"True," I agree.

"Return our money to Vladimir and me, and we will get you safe passage out of the country. We will leave you be and do our best to protect you from the others." Stefan's offer seems sincere, but his inner demon twinkles through his eyes, and I can't help the eye roll.

"No," I snap, and Vladimir slams his hand on the coffee table.

"You fucking bitch," Vladimir shouts. Alec is at his side in a minute.

"You will watch your tongue, or I will rip it from your mouth and shove it up your ass, you feel me?" Alec grunts within an inch of Vladimir's face.

Vladimir simply nods, and it takes everything in me not to burst out laughing.

"I want to bury Salacious, gentlemen," I say as I take my drink and walk back to the couch. "You are standing in my way, so here's my deal. I'm keeping your money, you're going to tell me everything I need to know about the Society, and in return, neither of you will spend the next fifty years behind bars."

Stefan lets out a lone chuckle. "Is this the part where we are supposed to piss ourselves?"

"Not yet." I give him a slow smile and a minute later, I hear the door to my left open.

"Mr. Stefan Mathers and Mr. Vladimir Romi, I am special agent Judith Flanigan." She went through the Miranda rights before she continued. Both men were ashen by the time she finished, but they both tell her they understand their rights.

"As you can see, you are both under arrest, but how this goes down is up to you. If you cooperate with Miss Swan and the FBI, I will place you both into protective custody barring a hearing against the Board and other main players of Salacious. If you so choose to say nothing and zip your lips, I'll haul you out of here on your asses and you can state your case in front of a Judge. You won't make it forty eight hours, before you're dog chow, however."

Judy speaks fast, and clearly. The look on the men's faces is priceless, and I wish in that moment, that I had a camera.

"I ... uhhh," Stefan stammers and looks to Vladimir who has an expression that can only be described as terror.

"I can't go back to jail," Vladimir states.

"Are you saying that you'll testify against the Salacious Board and it's members?" Judy asks as she sways a set of handcuffs with her finger.

Stefan sighs and Vladimir nods. It's all the confirmation we need.

_Point for us!_

**A/N: I'm not an FBI agent nor do I know any. Anything that seems impossible or inaccurate as far as rights and proper conduct I apologize. It's an act of fiction, so let's just enjoy it :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**Thank you SOOOOO Much to my Salacious team... Eternally Edward's Girl, FoolforEdward, Katie Boberg, Sparrownotes24 (Whose fic Mud, Sweat and Beers is up for FOTW over at TLS)**

**We are moving along and tying up loose ends before a rather grand finale. Yes, finale we are close to an end here but it was bound to happen eventually. Enjoy my sweets.**

**Chapter 44**

Judy had to be brief with Mr. Romi and Mr. Mathers, since the Board was waiting for them in the foyer. They were to tell the Board that they were going to consult with their accountants and attorneys to see if it was at all legal for me to withhold their funds. That would be their exit strategy from the penthouse.

By the time Aro, Eleazar and Carlisle re-entered the library everything was ready to be executed. Vladimir and Stefan were flawless, and after they leave, I take a much-needed calming breath. I knew that they would be greeted by the FBI in the lobby. No way, would they be trusted or let out of their sights.

"Aro, may I ask where your brother is?" I look at him expectantly and he arches a brow at me.

"My brother's whereabouts are not your concern, Miss Swan." He doesn't break eye contact with me as he answers icily.

"I only ask because this is his money too, I figured it was important to him." I let out a breath and shrug. "He must be better at juggling his finances than you all are," I say with a sweeping gesture toward the men.

"My brother's absence has no bearing on anything. He has confidence that we can get this sorted out without any drama."

I nod. "Very well." I drain the rest of my water and sit at my desk.

"Now, Miss Swan, the transfers?" Eleazar stands in front of my desk; the scowl on his face is laced with disgust.

"Your son looked nothing like you." I hadn't planned on bringing James up, but as I sit here looking at Eleazar, I can't see any resemblance. Maybe it's the personality or the years of trudging through bureaucratic tar, that has Eleazar looking like death warmed over. James, although dead inside, still radiated life, a level of integrity and at times optimism. I see none of those characteristics in Eleazar's face.

"Don't you dare say his name!" Eleazar seethes as he rests his fists on my desk and leans into me.

I shrug. "It's too bad you never really got the chance to know him. He was a wonderful man."

Eleazar's face falls, and I see the sorrow and mourning that's trying desperately to break free. He hasn't allowed himself the closure of his son's death. He's letting it fester and rot just like everything that this society does.

"I loved my son, he knew that." His tone is soft but full of venom.

"He didn't know that."

He takes a sharp breath and his eyes widen. "How dare you presume to know James better than I do!"

"You knew the man he wanted you to know, not the man he really was." I point an accusing finger at him.

"You are out of line, Miss Swan!" Eleazar is turning red, and his body starts to shake visibly.

"NO!" I spit. "I am exactly where I should be, Mr. Holmes. You claim to love your son, but you broke his heart. You say you knew him better than everyone, but did you know that the day Maggie died, he died? He gave up on life. He lived to shut you down. All he ever wanted was to love Maggie. He wanted the son he knew was his."

I stand, and without thinking, round my desk and stand an inch from Eleazar's face. " He gave up on you a long time ago. He was searching for a purpose. When the chance of destroying you came across his desk, he grabbed the opportunity. He was so passionate about it, that his selfless act of sacrifice didn't even warrant a second thought. He died in the hope of dismantling this society!"

Eleazar is breathing heavily, and the glint in his eyes is murderous.

"I will make sure his sacrifice was not in vain," I whisper.

"You have made a huge mistake, Miss Swan." He leans in until our noses practically touch. "You think you've seen it all do you?" He shakes his head as I just stare him down. "You've seen nothing! But you will." He smirks. "Monsters are real, Bella, Nightmares mix with the everyday, and I will enjoy introducing you to all of it."

"I bet you will," I mutter softly, and he just lets out a lone chuckle.

"We're beating a dead horse here Gentlemen," Eleazar says as he rights himself and turns on his heel.

Aro shrugs as if the threat Eleazar just made was nothing other than playground taunting.

"You both go ahead, I'll be there in a moment." Carlisle steps toward me.

"Very well," Aro answers as he exits without even giving me another look.

Alec hands me another water. "Drink, Bella, and please get off your feet."

I nod and take a seat on the couch where Rose joins me and wraps her arm around me.

"Bella?" Carlisle stands beside me, and I tilt my head up to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Please..." He screws his eyes shut and takes a breath. "Don't play games, don't..." He opens his eyes, and I see so much pain there. "They will kill you."

I nod. "They'll try." My lip quirks up. "They'll fail."

He kneels in front of me and grabs my hand, making me spill some water onto my dress. I can see Alec, Garrett and Jake all take a step toward me in preparation for anything.

"Bella, I can't protect you on my own," he pleads.

"Why would you even want to?" I narrow my eyes and pull my hand from his grasp.

"My son loved you. He had never loved anyone before you," he answers softly.

"Don't," I snap. "Don't you bring him up to me. I am well aware of Edward's feelings. He was my sun, my moon, my stars, my life." I can feel my cheeks heat. "I know that Edward loved me, and because I loved him just as much, if not more, I will fight with everything I have to tear apart everything that made him doubt his ability to love at all!"

Carlisle shakes his head and chuckles. "He found his match in you, Bella." He pats my leg. "Good luck to you, I really mean that."

He stands, gives Alec and the others a nod and walks out.

I clutch my glass of water as I try to calm my breathing.

"You alright?" Rose asks.

I can't talk so I just nod.

.

.

.

An hour later, and I'm sitting in the kitchen drinking tea and eating some delicious apple pie that Carmen made, when Edward finally returns.

"Hey, Sweet Bird." His fingers brush the back of my neck before he sits down next to me.

"Pie?" I ask, offering him a forkful.

He chuckles and accepts my offering. "Bella, you were amazing today."

I shrug. "It's easy to fight for something when there's a purpose."

"No, Bella, you went up against some of the scariest, most powerful men today, and you didn't even break a sweat." His thumb caresses my cheek, and I just want to melt into him.

"Edward, the fact that you couldn't see how terrified I was, just means that I'm a better actress than I ever thought was possible. But, I was so scared." I take a deep breath and lean into him.

"Judy says that they have Stefan and Vladimir in a safe house. Their statements can take awhile since the information spans years." He presses his lips against my head.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" he hums softly.

"Are you sure you want to take down your father?" I lift my head so I can look into his eyes. "I know he's done terrible things through being a coward, but he's your dad."

He lets out a breath. "Bella, I can't help him. Maybe there was a time I could have but..." he shakes his head. "He did this to himself. There have been so many times that he could have done something."

"I just don't want you to regret anything. I don't want you to live a life without your parents. And Alice, she'll have to understand..."

"I have to talk to her," he whispers.

"Yeah, you do... soon. She already thinks she's lost you, she did lose Maggie, and her parents are about to be taken from her too. She needs you." I brush my fingers over his cheek and a faint smile plays on his lips.

"I know." He turns so his lips touch the palm of my hand. "But right now, I want to carry you upstairs and love you all night."

I nod. "I would love that."

He stands and offers me his hand; I take it without a second thought and link my fingers with his.

I let him gently lead me up the stairs, smiling when I see that the room is adorned with candles, all sending out a beautiful, warm glow. The sheets are turned down and low music is playing.

"Oh, Edward, this is..." A lump in my throat stops me from being able to continue.

"Everything has been so crazy lately, and we haven't really had a whole evening to ourselves. I want to take you out and wine and dine you, but I can't."

The tears fall freely, but my smile is bright when I turn and wrap my arms around him.

"I love you so much, I never have to go anywhere as long as I'm with you," I whisper and push up on my tiptoes to press my lips to his. They're warm, and they feel like home.

He scoops me up into his arms and carries me to the bed, never once breaking away from our kiss.

As he lays me down, he rests his body atop mine and slides his lips and tongue over my chin and along my neck. One hand slips to my back and he slowly unzips my dress. I arch up to give him better access, and he tenderly pushes it over my shoulders and down my body.

His lips devour any skin he can kiss. As soon as he rids me of my bra, his mouth latches onto my aching nipple, and he sucks it sweetly.

"Oh, Edward," I moan as my hands grip his hair, trying to hold him as close to my heart as I can.

His tongue slides down until he reaches my stomach, where he pauses and places both hands on it. He whispers something I can't understand, but I don't think it's intended for me to hear. He then covers my belly with butterfly kisses.

"I love you so much, Sweet Bird," he speaks softly, and his eyes look at me with nothing but love.

"I know, you do." I smile, and he pushes up and kisses me hungrily. He sucks my bottom lip, and his tongue invades my mouth like a man addicted to my taste. His soft growl sends a shiver through me, and I grab his arms and pull him back down so he covers me completely.

"Make love to me, please," I moan.

"I plan to," he whispers into my ear before he takes my lobe into his lips and sucks tenderly.

There's not a spot on my body that his mouth doesn't kiss or a crevice his tongue doesn't claim. And when he enters me and thunders every ounce of his love into me, I almost cry from the power of it all.

As we lie wrapped in each other's arms, we fall asleep to mutual declarations of 'I love you', and 'I need you, forever'.

.

.

.

"What time does she arrive?" Edward asks me for the eighth time in an hour.

"She'll be here at noon." I know that he's nervous; hell, I'm terrified. Her entire life up to now, has already been the worst nightmare ever. Now, we're about to tell her that her brother is alive because her other brother she knew nothing about, aided him in his escape... Oh, and the FBI is going to take your parent's away forever. I should make tea; tea always helps.

"Noon, okay, yeah, that's a good time... right?" He looks desperate.

"You're a mess, Edward." I chuckle. "It's going to work out."

"How do you know?"

"She loves you, that's how I know."

By noon Edward is sweating. I tell him to go to the bedroom and that Jake will send for him after I've spoken with Alice.

"Hi Alice." I smile at her, and she responds with a pathetic grin. The dark circles under her eyes, and the gray tint to her skin tells me that she has indeed been trapped in Hell.

"How are you, Bella?" She wraps her arms around me in a weak embrace.

"I'm hanging in there, Alice. Better than you, I think."

She rolls her eyes. "I just..." She takes a breath. "I miss him so much, I can't breathe, you know?"

Oh God, I do know. "Yes."

"Of course you do, you loved him, he adored you so..." Her words are cut off as her sobs begin to fill the room.

"Oh, Alice." I crush her body to mine, and I feel her wet eyes nuzzle into my neck.

"Ms. Cullen, come have tea," Carmen says as she rubs Alice's back.

Alice nods and follows Carmen into the kitchen. I give Jake two fingers, telling him to go up and get Edward in two minutes.

"Alice, I need to tell you something," I begin. "I need you to stay calm when I tell you, okay?"

She nods and gives Carmen a grateful smile when she hands Alice her tea.

"First of all, I'm pregnant."

She freezes right before the rim of the cup reaches her lips. "What? How? I mean... I don't mean _how_, how, I mean who's the father?"

Of course she would ask that, Edward's absence has been too long for her to think the baby would be his... Well, here goes nothing.

"It's Edward's."

Again she stills. "Huh?"

"Edward is the father," I answer seriously.

She arches her neck to the side, and her eyes sweep over my figure. "Bella, you don't look pregnant, so if you are, it's relatively recent, and it can't be Edward's. Why are you messing with me?"

I shake my head. "I'm not messing with you. Edward' is the baby's father." She looks up at the ceiling, obviously in serious contemplation.

"It doesn't add up." She places her teacup down and shoots me a scolding look. "Don't be cruel, Bella. If you called me to hurt me because of all the horrible things Salacious did to you, well I won't sit here and listen. I'm not a part of Salacious, and I love my brother and won't hear you spread vicious lies about him."

"Alice, stop." I hold up my hand. "In about thirty seconds, someone is going to walk through that kitchen door, and it's going to turn your world upside down, in what I hope is the most delightful way. That person will explain it all to you, okay?"

Her eyes dart to the door and back to me. "Okay."

Alice sits in her seat, her hands clasped tightly together, and she's staring at the door.

Sure enough, thirty seconds later, it swings open and Garrett steps in, followed by Edward.

I keep my eyes on Alice, and I watch as her face contorts from shock to sadness. "Edward?" She gasps.

He doesn't move, he gives her all the time she needs to understand that what she's seeing is real.

Garrett sits beside me and takes my tea. "Yuck, I hate this shit," he grumbles, breaking the intense, awkward stare down.

"Alice, I..." He doesn't finish because Alice is up and out of her chair, tackling Edward in a fierce hug.

"Oh God, it's you, you're alive. I can feel you and smell you." She pats her hands over his chest. I can see her whole body vibrating. "I would have dreams just like this, and I could have sworn that they were real, but then I'd wake up and they weren't real, they weren't. Those days were the hardest." Her eyes are frantic, and I can see Edward breaking away, seeing what the ruse has done to her.

"I'm here, Alice, I'm so sorry, Oh God." He pulls her to him, and I swear it looks like Alice is burrowing her way into him.

I don't know how long Alice cries, but at some point her knees give in, and Edward carries her out into the living room, laying her on the couch. When he tries to get up, she grips his shirt.

"Don't leave," she rasps.

He doesn't say a word; he lifts her up and slides in under her. My heart breaks as she rests her head on his chest and closes her eyes. "Never leave me," she whispers before her breathing calms, and she falls fast asleep in her brother's arms.

**A/N: Poor Alice :( But she knows now and the healing for her can begin. Eleazar is an ass isn't he and whatever will they do with our fierce Bella to get her to give in...hmmm. Thanks everyone for being amazing ILY!**

**Follow me on Twitter Cutestkidsmom**

**and my FB Group Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight related!**

**THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH to my Salacious team Eternally Edward's Girl, FoolforEdward, Katie Boberg, and Sparrownotes24. I love you people for putting up with my crazy!**

**Hang on people, grab some alcohol and a pair of depends! Let's do this!**

**Chapter 45**

"Miss Swan do you have a minute to talk?" Special agent Judy Flanigan is standing in my foyer.

"Yes, but can we take this into the library? Alice has arrived, and she's with Edward in the living room. I don't want to disturb them." She nods and follows me.

When the library doors slide shut, she starts. "We have a situation."

I furrow my brow in confusion and walk to the bar to pour myself some water. "What kind of situation?"

"We have been rigorously collecting statements from Mr. Romi and Mr. Mathers over the last twenty four hours, as you well know."

I nod and hold up the pitcher of water, silently offering Judy some. She nods, and I pour her a glass. "Go on."

"Some of the statements have left us at a dead end."

I hand her a glass and sit on the couch. "Dead end? How so?"

"When asked to provide evidence of their claims, both Mr. Mathers and Mr. Romi adamantly denied having any."

"That's bullshit," I spit.

"Agreed; however, they've both led us in the direction of the person who might actually hold all the evidence we require to put these men behind bars." She sips her water, maintaining eye contact with me, and I can't help the feeling of dread as it slowly creeps up my spine.

"Are you going to tell me who?" I clench my jaw and narrow my eyes. "I don't like games, Agent."

"Nor do I, Miss Swan, but you need to understand there are things I need to explain to you before you run out of this room on a war path. Will you hear me out before you react?"

I can see the stoic look on her face. I nod. "Fine."

"Mr. Romi has fingered Miss Rosalie Hale as the holder of all the evidence he speaks of. Mr. Mathers concurs."

"Rose?" I whisper. "That's... it's impossible!"

"She's unaware of what she has. This is why I need you to listen and not react. Mr. Romi destroyed all the evidence he had as soon as he was told that Edward had died. Naturally, Mr. Mathers followed suit. However, they both stated that James had files that they piggybacked off. Rose, being an assistant to James, has those files. But, she doesn't know it."

I shrug. "I don't really see the problem here. Let me just call her and she can get you whatever you need."

"You can't," Judy huffs.

"And why is that?" I place my glass of water down, afraid that if I hold it any longer, I'll throw it.

"It won't do any good if we don't know what we are looking for. As of right now, we know that Rose has it. We know it's contained, and her being oblivious to it is keeping her safe. If anyone catches wind that she has it..." Judy trails off, not finishing her sentence, but she doesn't have to. I know exactly what will happen to Rose if they find out.

"We need to get her here and safe. They can't get to her if she's here."

"I sent two agents to her house to gather a few of her things while she's at work. Emmett is going to discreetly get Rose over here," Judy answers.

I start wringing my hands together. Why would James attach all of this to Rose and never warn her, or me? Or did Mr. Romi and Mr. Mathers do this without James' knowledge?

"Do we even believe them?" I ask Judy.

"Right now, we have to. You see, they know if they lie they are facing charges that will lock them away for the rest of their lives. They will be exposed and picked off by Aro, or any of the other Board members. The truth will keep them in protective custody." She starts texting, and I find myself thinking about the months of information I have absorbed while involved in this society.

"Is it possible that someone else might know how to retrieve that information?" I'm asking any and all questions that pop into my head.

"Like who?"

"Anyone, I mean I was James' P.A., and even I didn't know. So I don't think James did either. But everyone has someone they confide in. It's usually someone you feel a bond with. So, maybe Mr. Mathers or Mr. Romi shared this information with a bid? Someone they cared about?" I know I'm grasping at straws.

"I'm not sure either of those men have the capacity to love anyone but themselves," Judy chuckles slightly.

My brows shoot up and suddenly an idea hits me. "I've got it!"

Judy shifts back against the couch. "Let's hear it."

"Stefan and Vladimir have bids that they are less than kind to, would you agree?"

Judy shrugs and nods.

"And the two of them are inseparable, correct?"

She nods a little slower, and I start to see realization sink in.

"You think Mr. Romi and Mr. Mathers are lovers?"

"I think that if they are, we hold all the right cards; and if they're not, we still do. Because according to the guidelines of Salacious, homosexuality is forbidden."

Judy scoffs. "That's ignorant."

"Of course it is; do you really think that Salacious gives a fuck about what you or I, or a billion other people think about the issue?" I take a sip of water and steady myself.

"So, gay or not, we threaten to expose them? What does that get us?"

"Well, either way, they'll want to prove they aren't. So something tells me that with enough persuasion, they will reveal another player." I don't know if it's the pregnancy or whatever, but my brain is shocking even me.

Judy smiles and stands. "Not bad, Miss Swan. I'll get right on that and let you know."

Shortly after Judy leaves, I hear muffled talking in the living room. I walk across the foyer and into the room. Edward is sitting up talking softly to Alice, who is still clutching onto him like he's a lifeline.

"You can't tell anyone, Alice." Edward's voice is a whisper, and I watch as he wipes a hair away from her face.

"Who would I tell? I haven't talked to Mom or Dad since the day you..." she makes a sweeping motion with her hand. "You know."

"Why?" I hear the curiosity in his voice.

"After your funeral, Garrett came to visit me." She sniffs. "He explained so much to me about who he was, and is. He didn't tell me about the ruse, but he told me about Mom and Dad and everything they did."

"And you believed him? Why?" Edward's voice cracks, and I know he's barely holding it all together. He's being strong for his sister, while holding the world and its nightmares inside.

"I just did. He was as shocked as you are, when I told him that I believed him." She chuckles. "I know you all think of me as the youngest child, the one with her head in the clouds. But Edward, I'm not. I hear things, I know. Plus, after finding that stuff at Angela's place, I discovered the parents I thought I knew, didn't exist."

"Alice, I can't save them, you understand that, right?" Edward asks.

"I know, Edward. I love you and through thick and thin, I've always had you. I'm here for you and will do whatever you need of me." They hug for a long time after that.

I clear my throat and they break apart and turn toward me.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there have been some developments."

"What kind of developments?" Edward asks as I come around and sit in the armchair.

I spend the next few minutes explaining what Judy told me, and how we are going to play it out.

"Gay?" Edward scratches his head. "I guess that could actually be believable."

"I always hated that clause," Alice grumbles. "But it works in this case."

"Well, something tells me that regardless of the reality of it or not, they will not like it," Edward states.

"Who else would know to get that information?" Alice asks.

I shrug. "I don't know, but something tells me that they were using Rose so that if this went sour, she would be implicated or worse, killed."

"Why killed?" Alice gasps.

"Because if she's dead the Board and any other members would think the information to be unattainable. Only Vladimir and Stefan would have it. They could use it as blackmail if they ever required something from the society," Edward answers.

My eyes widen suddenly. "Oh my god, Edward, that's it!"

"What?" He looks at me; a look of confusion paints his face.

"You once told me that the Board would never kill Eleazar because if they did, then information regarding the Board and their members would go public. He said that if he or James fell, the information would go to the authorities, remember?"

His eyes shift, and I can tell he is trying to remember. "Yes, that's right."

"So, maybe Eleazar was working with them?"

"The other player?" Alice asks.

"But why would Eleazar trust Vladimir and Stefan to do right by him?" Edward questions.

"He wouldn't," I answer as more and more things start to fall into place.

"You're losing me," Edward confesses.

"Something always bothered me about information that people obtained. Esme, James, Eleazar; everyone always found it and used it, in one way or another. We were always looking up when we should have been looking down." I get up and start pacing.

"Huh?" Alice says.

"Eleazar figured it out. He figured it out." I slap my leg. "It was right in front of our faces!"

"Bella, can you stop talking to yourself and start talking to us?" Edward grabs my shoulders and looks into my eyes.

"All my close calls, all the heads up, Eleazar suddenly figuring out the women's plot. Things like that don't just happen. But, they all have something in common."

Edward is looking at me, trying to figure it out.

"What am I missing?" Alice stands abruptly, and I turn and look at her. It's not her that has my eyes widening, it's what I see over her shoulder.

"I guess Garrett's not the only one who can fool you all. He's not the only one who can pull the wool over your eyes. Only_ I_ didn't need to change my face." The familiar voice grits.

Edward pulls me behind him and reaches for Alice and tugs her to him. Carmen is pressed against Jake's chest with a gun to her head.

"Jake!" Edward snaps.

"Don't Jake me!" His eyes shift to me. "You're too fucking smart aren't you, _Sweet Bird_?" The disdain in his voice is alarming. Jake has always seemed like a good-hearted person. He always apologized for any inadequacies. He did protect me more than harm me. But he is, in fact, the common denominator.

"Why?" Edward snarls.

Jake rolls his eyes. "Why? Money of course, security, power; take your pick. Sorry, it's not more glorious than that, but I'm a simple man," he grunts.

"You have any idea how many sides you're playing?" Alice snaps and Edward pulls her back behind him, and he's now shielding both Alice and me.

"And yet here we are, me being on the right side and you all being on the wrong one."

Carmen whimpers when Jake pushes the muzzle of the gun hard against her temple.

"Let Carmen go," Edward pleads. "Take me."

"Edward, no!" I whisper in his ear.

"Why would I want to take a man who is already dead?" Jake scoffs. "No, I think I'll take the one with the power... Bella?"

"No!" Edward thunders.

I look around, wondering where Alec is.

"Are you looking for Alec?" Jake asks as if reading my mind.

I nod.

"He's indisposed at the moment. It's amazing really," he chuckles. "I told him to go home and take some time, and that I would watch over things. The dumb fuck believed me."

"He'll kill you," Carmen says through clenched teeth.

"He won't be able to find me." He looks back at me. "If you don't get your ass over here, I'm going to shoot Carmen, then I'm going to put two in Edward's head and make Alice watch, before I kill her too. Now move."

I loosen my grip on Edward's arm, and he gasps. "Bella, don't you dare."

"Shhh." I gently kiss his cheek. "Trust me," I whisper in his ear.

He looks into my eyes for a moment, looking for something. Hesitantly he lets me go.

"Edward!" Alice yells, and she goes for me but Edward wraps his arms around her waist to stop her.

I get within a foot from Jake and stop. "Let Carmen go."

He narrows his eyes but lets her go. Without a moment passing, he grabs my arm, yanking me to him. He places me in the same position that Carmen was in.

"Now, Bella and I are going to walk out of here. None of you follow or call anyone, or I'll kill her, you got it?" Jake snaps as he pulls me back, and I know we are heading toward the door.

"No one is going to kill you, Jake. Do you have any idea how valuable you are?" Edward states.

"Now, with your little lady here, I'll be rich and valuable."

When Edward tries to advance, I hold up my hand. "Stay," I whisper.

I see the angry, helpless tears start to pool in his eyes, and I have to force myself to stay calm and not break down.

When we make it to the door, Jake doesn't let his massive grip fall. He drags me to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" I ask, trying to buy time.

"Somewhere away from people who would like to see me six feet under, and where you can give me every penny you own."

I roll my eyes. "I had hoped for a more extravagant reason for all this... Money? Really Jake?"

"Don't push me, Bella."

He never lets his grip falter all the way down.

"Have you done all your research?" I ask him.

"On what?"

"On me."

He scoffs. "I know enough."

I can't help the smirk that plays on my lips. He has no idea anything about me.

When the elevator chimes, he loosens up a bit and pushes the gun against my lower back... Baby zone, I tell myself.

"Make one move, I'll shoot you clean through," he whispers in my ear.

We step off the elevator and walk a few feet before I see a familiar face entering through the lobby doors. Part of me is elated, the other terrified.

Alec looks at me and cocks his head to the side. His eyes look me over, and then I see him lock eyes with Jake. His eyes widen.

"Don't do it, Alec," Jake shouts. But Alec isn't listening.

"We need him alive," I yell at Alec.

I feel the steel of the muzzle ride up my back, and I know he's getting ready to aim it at Alec.

Alec reaches behind his back, and I see the flash of metal. His gun.

I don't wait. "Should have done better research asshole," I grunt as I jab Jake hard in the stomach. When he stumbles back, I spin and bring my leg up, ramming my foot hard against the side of his head. "My father was a cop!"

He crashes to the floor and Alec rushes toward me. "Bella!"

I turn with a smile and Alec is an inch from me, his face is full of worry and relief... then terror.

"Alec?"

He raises his gun. "Bella, get down!"

I turn and see Jake raise his gun at me; I go to run, and I hear a thunderous pop. My body gets jolted forward with a force that has me slam to the floor.

I hear a few more pops. But I don't move. Stay down Alec said, so I'll stay.

Suddenly, my skin feels like its on fire, and I'm wet. I turn my head and try to see what's happening, but my head is all fuzzy. I can hear muffled screams and the sound of rampant running.

"Bella, Bella!" I hear my name everywhere. Why can't I call out?

"Oh my God, she's been shot!" It's Rose's voice. When did she get here?

"Fuck, Bella!" That's Edward; I love that man.

I feel my body lift and a pain like no other, shoots through me. I can't even open my eyes more than a slit. But what I see is heaven. My Edward. I try to smile, and I might be, but I can't feel anything.

"Oh God!" Edward shouts.

I want to tell him not to yell because it hurts my head, but I can't, why can't I?

Suddenly, my beautiful Edward's face starts to melt and darkness tunnels my vision.

"Bella, Bella stay with me..." I don't hear anymore, I don't see anything in my darkness now.

**A/N Oh come on it's been a while since i gave you a cliffhanger... Did you think I was ending this story without at least ONE MORE OMFG moment? MWAHAHAHAH! Hang in there my pretties Hang in there :) TRUST ME!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer I don't own anything twilight related**

**THANK YOU To my awesome Salacious team who rock my socks off with their amazingness Eternally Edward's Girl, FoolforEdward, Katie Boberg, and Sparrownotes24**

**So much emotion in the last installment of reviews hopefully this puts some things to rest... Important A/N at the bottom.**

**Chapter 46 ~ EPOV~**

"Edward, what are you doing?" Alice has been harping on at me for the last two hours about everything.

"I'm looking through my iPod for soothing songs." I shrug and continue to search.

"You think that the music will wake Bella up?" She sits beside me and places her hand around my shoulders. "The doctors told you that when she's ready she'd wake."

"I hate waiting, I hate not knowing," I grumble.

"I know." She rests her head on my shoulder and sighs.

Just then, the door to Bella's very private, well-guarded room swings open. Special Agent Judy Flanigan walks in and smiles. "Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen, Ms. Cullen."

"Hello," Alice and I say in unison.

"How is Miss Swan?" She looks over at Bella with concerned eyes.

"The doctors said that she lost a lot of blood, and she hit her head pretty hard on the floor. There was minor swelling on her brain and they suspect that is why she hasn't woken up yet," I answer her in a monotone. It's close to the hundredth time I've had to say it.

"And the baby?" Judy asks hesitantly.

I scoot closer to Bella and lay my hand flat over her belly. My thumb draws lazy circles over the sheet.

"Baby is fine, they said that in the first trimester a baby is so well protected inside the womb that he or she can withstand more than say, you or I can." I lean down and kiss Bella's stomach.

That's good news then." Judy lets out a breath.

"Yes, but..." I grip Bella's hand and press my lips against her cold fingers. "She needs to wake up. Her condition is considered critical until she opens her eyes."

"She will," Alice says.

"The gunshot went clean through her shoulder, right above her heart. It's one of the best places to get shot if you're going to be." Judy shrugs, and I know she's simply trying to make me feel better.

"And Jake? What's happened?"

"Mr. Black is still in ICU. Alec shot him in both kneecaps, Mr. Cullen, and then beat him unconscious, puncturing a lung, breaking four ribs and shattering his wrist. Not to mention, that they had to surgically put his jaw back together. He'll be IV fed for a good long while."

I remember Alec beating the shit out of Jake as I cradled Bella in my arms. Alec was screaming, that "even though I can't kill you I can sure as shit make you wish you were dead."

"How long until we can get him to start talking?" Alice asks as she folds her arms over her chest and stares at Judy. She's distraught and tired. She wants this over with.

"He's in a medically induced coma for now. The pain would probably put him into cardiac arrest if he were awake," Judy answers.

"I don't care if he lives, just that he spills!" Alice snaps, and I remove a hand from Bella and grip Alice's shirt.

"Alice, it's not Agent Flanigan's fault." I try and offer Alice a smile, but to be honest, not knowing is killing me too.

"Are you releasing Alec anytime soon?" I look at Judy, and I see the apprehension in her eyes.

"Mr. Cullen, he is charged with attempted murder. Even if I pull every string and call in every favor, I don't know if I can get him out."

"He was defending Bella!" Alice shouts. "Isn't that like self defense or something?"

"And that is the angle I'm desperately trying to work, Ms. Cullen, please believe that. As soon as Bella wakes up, we can get her statement and maybe she can clear some things up." Judy shoves her hands into her pockets, and I can see that she's upset. She didn't ever want anything to happen to anyone who was helping her take down this Society. She's taken Alice's attitude in stride and doesn't snap back.

"Agent," I whisper. "I know you're doing everything you can, as does my sister. We just keep seeing every opening we make, collapse. I almost lost the woman I love and my child. Risks are being taken with very little regard for human life. We need Jake to talk. He has the answers, and I have a feeling that once he starts to sing, this will come to an end rather abruptly." I keep my tone calm as I speak.

Judy understands; you can see it in her face. "I'll get him to talk." It's all she says before she slips out of the room.

.

.

.

"How did she figure it all out?" Rose asks me as she sits on the other side of Bella's bed and gently strokes her fingers. It's been days, and still Bella is out cold. I feel like the days are just rolling into one another.

"Too many slip ups, but she never doubted Jake because I hired him. Why would she think that someone I hired would turn out to be the mole?" I shrug and shake my head. "I've known Jake for a long time. I just wonder how long he's been dishonest."

"My guess is that he was never loyal to begin with," Rose scoffs.

"My list of trusted people gets shorter every day," I whisper as I bring Bella's fingers to my lips.

"You don't need a list; you only need one good person. One person who is deserving of everything you have to offer, even the ugly parts." Rose smiles. "You found that when you slipped a little black card into Bella's hand that night."

I nod.

"She'll be your constant, Edward. I know she's mine." I look at Rose, and I see a tear slip down her cheek.

"And she always will be, Rose, you know that."

She shakes her head slightly. "Edward, all I ever wanted for Bella was for her to find the person who was deserving of her heart. Someone who would love her forever and risk it all just for her happiness." Her eyes meet mine, and I see them smile right along with her lips. "You're what I hoped for her, and I'm so happy you have each other. I'll always be here for her, but like a father does for his daughter, I will do for her."

"And what's that?" I ask curiously.

"I'm going to trust you with her heart. It's your turn to take care of her now, Edward." She reaches across Bella's legs and grips my hand. "Don't break it."

I nod, and I can feel the lump in my throat threaten to choke me.

Neither of us speaks; we just stare at each other. Unspoken promises are made, and no matter what I felt for Rose in the beginning, I know that all she did was for Bella's protection, because she loves her like a sister. It's in this moment that I come to respect Rose.

.

.

.

"Edward?" It's just a raspy whisper but it's music to my ears.

"Bella!" I reach for her hands and lean over her. My face is an inch from hers.

Her perfect, brown eyes open, and I'm assaulted by the emotion in them. Tears teeter on the rims, yet they shine with hope and love.

"The baby?" Her bottom lip trembles with her voice.

"The baby is fine... Perfect! Don't worry."

Her face relaxes but there is still worry. "Alec?"

"Alive also, please don't worry. God, Bella, I was so scared." I gently press my lips to her forehead, then her cheeks and chin. I want to kiss her lips, I want to put every emotion that has held me hostage into that kiss, but I have to relent. I can't hurt her.

Her soft sobs tear me in two. "Shh, baby, please." I wipe the tears from under her eyes.

"Ed... Oh God, Edward." She cries harder, and her pulse accelerates. I reach for the call button and hit it.

"Baby, please calm down. I'm here, I've got you." When the nurse walks in, we're both crying, and without hesitation, she injects something into Bella's IV. A minute later, she's out cold once more.

"What happened?" I ask the nurse who's clearly monitoring Bella as she rests.

"It's not uncommon, Mr. Cullen, for a patient who has been under after a traumatic event to wake up disoriented."

"She asked about our baby, about Alec. She's not disoriented," I grit.

"Mr. Cullen, you have to trust me on this. The next time she wakes, please call immediately so that we can prevent her lashing out like that. It's not good for her head or her heart to be thrashing around."

When Bella stirs a few hours later, I do as instructed and call for the nurse. We both watch as Bella wakes.

Her eyes look around the room frantically, and I take her hand and just whisper words of encouragement.

"You are doing so well, Sweet Bird."

We go through the baby and Alec thing again. We end up going over it a few times, before I start to worry.

"Can I speak to the doctor?" I ask the nurse who nods and steps out.

"Edward?"

I look at Bella and mask any worry I have with a smile. "Yes?"

"Is the baby alright?"

"Yes, perfect."

"And Alec?"

"He's good."

She nods and her eyes look around the room again. "I've asked those questions before, haven't I?"

"Yes."

"Something's wrong," she mutters to herself.

"What do you remember?" I ask as I cup her cheek.

"Jake shot me, I felt it. Then there was more shooting." Her eyes lock onto mine. "I saw your face before I fell asleep."

I lean down and tenderly kiss her lips. "Yes, you did."

"Mr. Cullen," the Doctor smiles and shakes my hand. "Great to see you awake, Miss Swan."

"My brain," Bella whispers as her fingers brush over the gauze wrap. "What's wrong with it, I'm repeating myself."

"Yes, I heard. The brain is a tricky thing. No one can explain things sometimes. But if I had to venture a diagnosis, I would say it's merely misfiring. I don't suspect it will last. You are aware that you're repeating yourself, and that says a lot. I do want you to take it easy for a few days. Nothing strenuous, no stress." He looks pointedly at me.

"I promise."

He nods and begins to examine Bella.

.

.

.

Two days later, Bella finally stops asking about the baby and Alec. She begins getting aggravated, saying that she needs to see him. Says she doesn't understand why he's not coming.

"Sweet Bird, listen to me." I take her hand. "What I'm going to say will upset you, and I really don't want to do that, so can you take a deep breath and hear me out?"

She doesn't hesitate to agree, and I can't help but smile.

"After you passed out, the police showed up and arrested Alec."

She gasps.

"He is currently charged with attempted murder. He didn't kill Jake, but a few more hits and he would have."

"He saved my life!" she snaps.

"Yes, and that's what you're going to tell the police. Judy is working on getting him free, and he has a bail hearing this afternoon."

"Okay," she whispers. "When he makes bail, will you have him come here?"

"Yes, baby, I promise."

Sure enough, three hours later Alec strolls into Bella's hospital room with Judy Flanigan in tow.

"Alec!" Bella holds out a hand, and he takes it.

"You had me worried," Alec says and Bella giggles.

"Me? You're the one who got arrested. You're the one facing criminal charges."

He shrugs. "It's my job. You are top priority."

It was one of the last things I told Alec. I told him that Bella was what's important now. She was his job. That's what this is all about. He's responsible for her, and in that time he's taken to Bella, just like everyone does when they get to know her.

"So, Jake's the mole?" Alec asks and Bella nods. "Can't say I'm surprised, he was inept."

"Bella?" Judy interrupts.

"Yes?"

"How did you figure out that it was Mr. Black who was working all the sides and not Garrett, or someone else?"

"It took awhile because Edward hired him, they were friends." she scoffs. "But it all clicked after you mentioned the piggy backing off accounts, Rose knowing nothing about it, and protection. Eleazar, I'm sure, is working with Vladimir and Stefan! But, they wouldn't put their fate in his hands. They would, however, put it in the hands of a person who knew they weren't getting what they wanted, unless they did right by them," she states.

"And you figured out it was Mr. Black who was the person Vladimir and Stefan trusted over Eleazar, how?" Judy sits and crosses her legs.

"It had to be someone who was close to the situation, someone, who had unlimited access. Jake was hired to protect me, but I was a hindrance, a flaw in his plans." Bella plays with her blanket.

"All those close calls on his watch. That would never have happened with Alec. Not even Garrett would have let that happen. But Jake did. It never stuck out in my mind because he was always so apologetic about it."

"I see," Judy says. "What did Mr. Black say to you on the way down to the lobby after he got you away from everyone else? Did he maybe admit in his own words that Vladimir and Stefan hired him?"

"Just that he was doing it all for money and power. He never mentioned them, but he didn't have to, his actions spoke volumes."

Judy nods and jots something down.

"Why not take Edward?"

Bella shrugs. "He said Edward was a dead man, and you couldn't take money from the dead."

"Hmm, odd." Judy scowls.

"Odd why?" I ask.

"Well why not tell the Board you were alive? I mean that's pretty huge."

"But it would be foolish," Bella says. "He would want to save that bit of information. He didn't get this far by being stupid."

Judy nods. "Well, his doctor took him off the medication to keep him asleep, so he should be waking soon. I'll be heading down there now and waiting. And just so you know, you're right."

Bella cocks her head to the side. "About what?"

"Vladimir and Stefan admitted that Jake was their inside man. And by their answers to our questions they have no idea that Edward is alive."

"So what's next?" I ask.

"Well, as soon as Mr. Black confesses, and hopefully that won't be too much longer, we can begin processing the arrest warrants for Salacious members." A somewhat triumphant smile appears on Judy's face.

"Thank you, Agent," I say as I shake her hand.

"Just doing my job, Mr. Cullen." She looks at Bella. "Rest, heal and when you are up, we'll finish this."

Bella smiles. "You bet we will!"

**A/N: Like I could kill a baby or Bella! NEVER!**

**Now I keep getting asked how many more chapters and I always say we're getting close but apparently that is not a good enough answer LOL. The days of just going with the flow no longer exist I guess. I want to say 3 more chapters because I'm outlined for 3. SO 3 and an epi :)**

**Now the other thing is I am leaving for vacation next week so I'm not sure how that will affect the schedule for the remaining chapters. I will be getting it together best I can but the schedule might be weird for the remaining chapters. But they will post. I simply ask for patience. Thank you.**

**Another question I get a lot is, what fic will I be writing next? Answer: I have 5 in the works and I will be posting summaries and a poll on my facebook group Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction and letting YOU the readers decide.**

**Thanks folks have a great week :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer I don't own anything Twilight related. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Thank you SO much as always to my Salacious team Eternally Edward's Girl, FoolforEdward, Katie Boberg and Sparrownotes24 You are all amazing and this couldn't be done without you.**

**We are closing in folks...**

**Salacious Chapter 47**

"Well, Miss Swan, if you simply sign the discharge papers you will be all set." The nurse smiles, her dimples pronounced, and I nod and sign.

"Now, remember," she says, "any problems at all, and you are to return to the hospital immediately, understand?"

"I promise," I chuckle. Everyone has been beyond paranoid. I've been here for a full week since I woke up. The baby is doing great, I feel pretty good, and all I want to do is go home.

As I'm wheeled out of the hospital, I can't help but look around. Garrett is pushing me, Alec is in front of me, and David and some other guy are on either side of me. Edward, of course, is nowhere in sight. Nothing and no one is getting near me, and I know this is all Edward's doing. The thought warms me.

"Here we are Miss Swan," David opens the car door, and Alec helps me up and in.

"Thank you," I mumble as I carefully slide in. My body still aches and the sling on my arm makes things a little tricky.

Just as I'm about to topple over, strong arms wrap around me. I look beside me to see a smiling Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I gasp.

When the door shuts, his lips crash against me. He kisses me until I'm breathless and high on the euphoria that is strictly Edward.

"No one can see me," he whispers against my lips, and before I can respond, he presses against my mouth again. My heart beats frantically, and a giggle escapes me.

He pulls back and regards me with amusement. "What's so funny?" he asks with a chuckle of his own.

"You, you're practically ravaging me."

He nods and waggles his eyebrows. "Mmmhmm."

He nuzzles my neck and kisses and licks along the side, all the way down my throat.

"My God, Edward, what's gotten into you?" I take my only working hand and grip his shirt, pulling him closer to me.

"I miss you all the time." His words are muffled.

"That's silly, I'm right here."

He lets out a breath and lifts his head. "I want to be with you."

"You are." Has the man lost it?

"Always," he whispers and cups my cheeks with his hands.

"Of course, always." I sit back and look deeply into his eyes. "Edward, talk to me."

His brow furrows and the normally stable, secure and confidant man I'm used to, looks tiny and unsure. "We say it all the time, you know?"

I place a hand over his fidgeting fingers, and his eyes look up, meeting my gaze. "What do we say?"

"We say always and forever, and your words, mine, we..." He is so scrambled.

"Just spit it out, Edward, you're freaking me out."

"Marry me!"

My eyes widen. "What?"

"I want to marry you, I want to love you forever and always, and I want it legal, binding." He grips my fingers. "I want you in every way."

"Baby, we can't, not now."

He shakes his head. "Yes, we can." I watch him open a small compartment and take out a little black velvet box.

"Edward," I gasp and bring my hand to my mouth.

"Bella, I want to marry you. Not for money or power, not because I want to own you, or because I think you are property. I want to marry you because when I'm with you, I'm free, unburdened, loved. You make all the bad not matter, and all the good rise to the surface. I love the man I am when I'm with you. I want our child to know this man. And I want it to love the woman who bore him. Please, just say yes and marry me?" His eyes are pleading and my heart's blooming.

I hold my breath as he lifts the lid of the box. Resting on a pillow of black velvet, sits a breathtaking diamond ring. It looks like a teardrop with a string of diamonds surrounding it. It's extravagant but not gaudy. It's perfect.

My eyes shift from the ring back to Edward. "Oh my God," I whisper.

"Is that an answer? I don't understand." He smirks and gingerly lifts the ring out of the box, and with his other hand takes mine.

"Bella?"

"Yes!" I laugh. "Oh yes, Edward, I will, yes!"

He slips the ring onto my finger, and his lips are suddenly on me again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

.

.

.

"A wedding? Are you insane? He's supposed to still be dead!" Garrett is being loud and obnoxious.

"Oh please, what's the big deal? He's alive, they can marry in secret," Seth answers with a mouthful of Cheetos. He often stops by, and on a few occasions, he's crashed in one of the guest rooms. I'm getting used to having him around, and I make a mental note about talking to Edward to try and convince him to let him move in.

"Shut it kid!" Garrett snaps.

"Hey now!" I interrupt. "Don't be fresh." I point to Garrett. "He has a right to his opinion."

"Why?" Garrett looks indignant.

"Because I say so, you want to challenge that?" I narrow my eyes, and he holds up his hands in defense.

"Nope." Garrett turns on his heel and strolls out of the kitchen, muttering something about pregnancies and hormones.

"When were you planning on having it?" Carmen asks as she opens a pad and taps the pencil to the paper.

"Soon." Edward is beaming. "Just a few friends, and as far as family?" He shrugs. "Well, you know."

She nods. "Well, any day now, the Society members are going to start getting arrested. I don't think anyone will be paying attention when that starts happening, so how about then?"

"So what, we just have people on standby?" I chuckle.

"Pretty much," Edward answers as he hands me a bottle of water.

"It won't be a ritzy affair, Miss Swan, I'm sorry. But I can make it like a fairytale for you." Carmen's smile is warm.

"I know; I don't need ritzy anyway."

The sound of Edward's cell phone breaks our conversation. "You ladies continue, I'll take this in the other room."

At that, he slinks out.

"I used to be a seamstress, Bella. I can make you the perfect dress in just days! Would that interest you?" Carmen asks excitedly.

"That would be great."

The kitchen door opening again, makes us both turn.

"Who was that?" I ask Edward.

"Agent Flanigan. I totally forgot about the annual ball Salacious has. It's tomorrow night." He's staring at his phone like it's just told him the worst news in the world.

"You don't have to worry about that," I chuckle.

"No, but you do." He looks up at me. "The arrests aren't made yet. You were invited."

"I'm not going to that, Edward. I have an arm in a sling, they know the story, why would I go?"

"To show them that no matter how close anyone gets, they can't touch you. They need to be afraid." He grits his teeth and looks down at the phone.

"It sounds like a bad idea," Carmen chimes in. "If they are feeling even a little nervous or on edge, they might take it out on Bella."

Edward's head lifts and an almost evil grin is playing on his lips. "They won't get the chance."

I cock my head to the side. "Why?"

"You will miss the greatest show on earth if you don't go," he answers.

"What show?"

"Agent Flanigan also informed me that with his one good hand, Jacob Black was able to type up some pretty impressive stuff today. Given that all the Salacious members will be in one place, the arrests will take place at the ball."

My eyes widen. "No way!"

"You wouldn't want to miss that, now would you?" Edward is full on grinning at this point.

"Not in a million years."

"Garrett will escort you, I will watch from a distance. Have a great time, I hear it will be the party of the century." He lets out a lone chuckle.

.

.

.

"The dress is too tight, I feel like a bloated whale," I whine.

Carmen laughs. "Oh please, Bella, you aren't even showing yet. You look perfect."

We opted for a champagne colored, A-line dress. It has a sweetheart bustle and poufs out slightly with chiffon and tiny sparkles.

"But I feel like I just drank eight gallons of soda."

Her laughter is louder now. "Yes, I imagine it's awful."

I watch Carmen work in the reflection in the mirror. "Did you and Alec ever talk about having kids?"

Her hands still momentarily. "Once."

"Do you want any children?"

"Of course, but sadly I am unable to." She shrugs. "I remember telling Alec awhile back. I was starting to fall in love with him, and it was a secret I needed to get out. I needed him to know that if our relationship was going where I hoped it would, that I couldn't bear his children."

I step off the small pedestal and wrap my arms around her. "He didn't care, did he?"

She shakes her head. "No, he said that he loved me, and that I was enough for him."

I smile and look into her glistening eyes. "You two are going to be amazing to your niece or nephew."

She chuckles. "I will love this baby like it's my own."

I nod. "I know; he's going to be the most loved and protected child in the whole world."

.

.

.

The banquet hall is opulent. I roll my eyes at the excessiveness of it all.

"None of this impresses you anymore, huh?" Garrett asks, and he protectively tucks my body into his as we walk arm in arm.

"No, and I feel like an idiot that I ever let it."

"Do not be misled by what you see around you, or be influenced by what you see. You live in a world which is a playground of illusion, full of false paths, false values and false ideals. But you are not part of that world." Garrett winks.

"Is that your quote?" I whisper.

He shakes his head. "No, Sai Baba said it. I just always have it running through my head when I have to deal with this Society. It keeps me grounded."

I nod. "I like it."

When the double doors open, light instrumental music assaults my ears and without hesitation, Garrett pulls me right to the dance floor.

"You're shaking," he whispers in my ear.

"I'm in a room with over a hundred people who want to kill me."

"They don't know that it's you that is taking them down tonight, Bella." My injured arm nestles in a sling between our bodies, and Garrett gracefully glides me along the dance floor. "You need to relax."

"I'm trying."

He spins me, and I crash into his chest. "Try harder."

I roll my eyes.

Then he starts singing, literally singing. Making up words to go along with the instrumental music.

"What are you doing?" I look around, and I see a few people smiling at Garrett's silly display.

"I'm going to make you have a good time."

"By embarrassing me?"

He shrugs. "If I must."

"Garrett, I..."

"Bella Bella Boo, Oh don't cry, boo hoo." His voice is low.

"Those are horrible lyrics."

"I never said I was a song writer." He smiles, and I laugh.

"Better," he says as he twirls me and ends the song with a dip.

"Thank you." I mean it too. I'm not shaking. Garrett's got me.

"Miss Swan?"

I tilt my head in my awkward position, trying to see who is trying to get my attention.

"Mr. Cullen?" Garrett lifts me, and I turn to face Carlisle.

"I didn't think you would attend." His eyes look me over and then shift to Garrett.

"Yeah, well, Edward loved these things." I wave my hand around. "I figured that I'd give Salacious one last send off."

He nods. "How are you feeling?" He points to my arm.

"Better, thank you."

"And Mr. Black?"

I shrug. "I'm not sure, I haven't been privy to that information." I lie easily. I never used to be able to lie to save my life. Now it's as easy as breathing.

"I see, well, I'm sure justice will be served." Carlisle smiles tightly.

"Oh, I'm counting on it."

The night is filled with dancing, dinner and fakery. Garrett and I partake in everything and wait patiently. When his cell phone chimes, he looks at it and scowls.

"What?" I whisper.

"A surprise," he answers and points to the double doors.

My head turns, and when they open, I see what looks like the entire Chicago Police Department and Edward, clad in a tuxedo and a smile.

"Holy shit!" I gasp.

"Man always likes to make an entrance," Garrett says with a roll of the eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Edward shouts and collective gasps fill the room. "I hope you have all had a marvelous evening. I hate to be a party pooper, so I'll hand it off to my friend, Special agent Judy Flanigan to ruin the fun." He nods to her, and then his eyes scan the room until they land on me.

His swagger is all Edward, his smirk turns my legs to jelly. He quickly wraps his arms around me and kisses me fiercely.

"Edward?" Carlisle's voice echoes through the silent room.

Edward turns and comes face to face with his father.

"I..." Carlisle looks at him. His hand threatens to touch his son. I can see them shake and his lip quiver. "You're..."

"Alive? Yes." Edward speaks in clipped tones.

"But..."

"You were supposed to," Edward says.

In that moment, I watch as the officers and FBI agents surround the room, and one after another, Salacious members are handcuffed, read their Miranda rights and escorted out of the hall.

"Mr. Carlisle Cullen?" Judy's voice makes him turn.

She holds up a piece of paper. "You are under arrest for obstruction of justice, accessory to the murder of Mary Kerns, and Grand larceny."

Carlisle's eyes widen as Judy reads him his rights. His head turns to Edward. "Did you do this?" he whispers to Edward.

Edward shakes his head. "No, you did this."

"Think about your mother," he spits.

"I'm sure she is getting a matching pair of silver bracelets, as we speak," Edward retorts.

"Your own flesh and blood?" Carlisle's voice is angry.

Edward places a hand over my stomach. "I'm doing it _for_ my flesh and blood!"

Carlisle looks at my belly. "A baby?"

"Yes, one you can't corrupt," I snap.

Before he can respond, Judy hauls him out of the hall.

We stand there and watch as hundreds of members are arrested. It has to be one of the biggest arrests in history.

Only after the room is empty, does Edward grab my hand, bring it to his lips and turn to me.

"Surprised?"

I nod. "I thought we were going to get married in secret so no one would know you were alive."

"I thought while they were sorting this mess out, that we would get married. No one would be paying attention to us. But I decided that I want everyone to know. And to do that, I needed to be resurrected. No more hiding, no more lies."

The confidence and certainty in his eyes leaves me speechless. So I do the only thing that feels right in that moment. I surrender and kiss him.

"I love you."

He smiles against my lips. "I love you too."

**A/N: that's a lot of arrests! Since these members would sell their souls for their secrets I wonder how many will sell their souls for freedom.**

**You all rock! Remember the summaries for the vote to the next fic are posting, 1 a day. Yesterdays "My Whispers." Got a lot of good responses. If you want in on the say go to my Facebook group Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction to participate!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related**

**Thank you so much to my awesome Salacious team Eternally Edward's Girl, FoolforEdward, Katie Boberg and Sparrownotes24**

**I want to take a moment to wish all you awesome moms a Happy Mother's Day! I hope you get spoiled and loved and when your day ends you realize how much better the world is because of you!**

**Chapter 48**

"But it's pink," Rose mumbles as she looks at my wedding dress.

"Yes, and for the last two months that is all you've had to say about it. It's perfect, Rose, I love it, Edward will love it, and it's comfortable." I rub my hand over my very slight baby bump.

"All I'm saying is, why not white?" Rose has her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

I point to my stomach. "This here is a baby, white is all about virginity. I think that ship has sailed, Rose."

She rolls hers eyes. "It's not the middle-ages, Bella, no one pays attention to that crap anymore."

I shrug. "Leave it be, Rose."

Rose lets it go and starts on helping me paint my toenails.

"So, are you nervous about tomorrow?" Rose asks after a few moments of silence.

"Edward will be with me."

Rose looks up at me from painting and gives me a look that says, 'who are you fooling?'

"Okay, I'm nervous. I don't want to mess it all up. I won't get a chance to make it better. One time, Rose."

"You will be in a room with a lot of Salacious members and their lawyers. Why did you opt to make your formal statement in front of all of them?"

I let out a breath. "Rose, I'm sure that I'm going to be dragged into every court room next year for the trials. If all they have to do is ask if what I said in a room was true, then I'd rather that, than relive it all over and over again."

She nods.

"I was glad to hear that Jake didn't press charges against Alec," Rose says with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure Agent Flanigan had nothing to do with that." I laugh when I think about when Judy told me, that after a brief conversation with Jake, he had agreed not to press charges in exchange for a lesser sentence. Strange the things people bargain with.

"I'm happy Carmen won't lose him." Rose is so sincere, and suddenly I wonder how her and Emmett are doing.

"What's going on with you and Emmett?"

She shrugs. "I'm fairly certain I love him, but..." She trails off.

"What is it?" I grab her hand, pull her closer to me and sit her down next to me.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Bella."

I nod, remembering all the unsure feelings I've had about Edward over these many months. But I also remember the contentment of knowing that he loves me more than anything.

"Emmett loves you, Rose, that much is very obvious. You say you think you love him, but I've known you long enough to know you don't simply 'kinda' love anyone."

"I know," she mumbles.

"You're scared, Rose. That's okay. I shook like a leaf when I told Edward I was in love with him. But I think it's fearing that they don't love you as much, is what holds us back from saying the words."

Rose smiles at me. "Look at you getting all sweet and motherly."

"Oh stop." I swat her hand away from me. "Seriously, Rose, tell him."

She nods. "I will."

.

.

.

"Thank you, Miss Swan, for coming this afternoon. My name is Claire Reyes, I am the mediator for the proceedings."

With Edward's hand securely holding mine, I feel a surge of strength; I know I can do this. "Nice to meet you Ms. Reyes."

"Now, there will be questions from the District Attorney, as well as the defendants' attorneys. I, of course, will be there to mediate all questions, and naturally, try and keep the peace." Claire Reyes has a very warm smile, and she seems like she has this under control even if she's freaking out inside.

"Let's just get this over with Ms. Reyes," Edward says through gritted teeth.

"Is your presence in that room going to cause me a problem, Mr. Cullen?" Claire narrows her eyes, and I see the fire that burns within this woman, and I oddly feel better.

"No." Is all Edward says, and she nods and escorts us toward the room.

It is just Claire, Edward and I at first. Then a few minutes later, Edward's attorney, Jason Jenks, and the District Attorney and his team join us.

We all greet one another and settle on one side of a ridiculously long table. Ten minutes later, Aro, Carlisle, Caius and Eleazar walk in with their individual attorneys in tow.

I lean close to Edward, but before I can ask, he answers me. "The rest of the Salacious members are either pleading out or helping to put the Board behind bars."

I nod, and I want to believe him, but the confident look on the four of their faces is disconcerting.

"Good afternoon, Miss Swan," Eleazar says snidely.

"Mr. Holmes, you are not permitted to speak directly to Miss Swan or Mr. Cullen. All your answers are to be directed to me or the person asking the question, are we clear?" Claire Reyes takes no prisoners. Her demands are not open for interpretation. I really like her.

"Crystal," Eleazar answers as he removes an invisible piece of lint from his suit. I roll my eyes when he sighs like he's bored.

Carlisle is the only one who doesn't make eye contact with Edward or me. Shame, fear, disgust...these are the emotions I see when I look at this broken man.

I sit there for an hour, and I listen to Aro and Caius answer questions with lies. Their faces don't even flicker with the falsity of their words. Their masks are securely on, and it disturbs me when Aro recounts his time with Mary Kerns as consensual and enjoyable.

"One day Mary went out for something, and the next thing I know, the police are banging down my door to tell me of her murder. I was heartbroken." Aro pulls it off flawlessly, and I just about throw up.

"How is it that you can lie so easily, Mr. Volturi?" The D. A asks.

"I was sworn in, Sir, I am not lying," Aro answers calmly.

"We have evidence and testimony that says otherwise."

Aro shrugs and says nothing further.

Eleazar explains his relationship with Maggie, and I feel Edward stiffen as he recounts their time together, and how he was unaware that Maggie was hell bent on destroying those who loved her most.

I know they're trying to goad Edward and me into an outburst. But, I would sooner bite my tongue clean off than give them what they want.

The entire time Carlisle's eyes remain planted on the table. Not a word, not a look, nothing.

"Miss. Swan," Aro's attorney pulls my attention away from Carlisle.

"Yes?"

"My client says that you repeatedly made advances toward him and other board members in the hope of gaining power. He states that you most likely ran with the female rebellion that attempted to murder Mr. Cullen, your fiancé. I can't help but think this entire situation was your doing, in the hope of gaining millions of dollars."

"I object!" Jenks spits. "That is ridiculous, Ms. Reyes."

She nods. "It is a bit bullish, but could you clear any of this up, Miss Swan?"

I roll my eyes, unable to refrain myself from reacting to this insanity. "I never made passes at any of them. And I was bid on, not the other way around, how does one seek power from an organization she didn't even know existed?"

"A question with a question, Miss Swan?" Aro's attorney is amused. "Only people who have something to hide do that."

"Objection!" Jenks says again. "Is he a profiler now too, Ms. Reyes?"

"I agree, Mr. Jenks." She looks at Aro's attorney. "You will refrain from passing judgment and stick to the law."

He puts his hands up in surrender.

It is another hour of questions and answers before Ms. Reyes calls for a lunch break.

"How are you holding up?" Edward asks me, as he sweetly rubs his fingers over my tiny belly.

"We're good." I smile, and he returns it.

"Edward, Bella?"

We turn and see Carlisle standing there, his shattered soul is evident when you look into his eyes, and my heart suddenly feels heavy.

"I don't think we should be talking to you," Edward says, and he takes my arm delicately and goes to leave, but I stop him.

"Wait," I whisper. "What is it, Mr. Cullen?"

"I don't want to take up much of your time, I just..." He rubs the back of his neck, and I can't help but smirk at how uncomfortable the man, who a few months ago held sway over the lives of hundreds, now is.

"Come," I say and without thinking I take his hand. "Have lunch with us."

Edward and Carlisle's heads both snap up, and the shock of my offer is evident on their faces.

I don't wait to regret my decision; I pull Carlisle along with me. "You're allowed to go and eat, right?" I ask him, suddenly wondering if I'm violating part of his bail.

"Yeah," he whispers. I nod and quickly walk to the car Edward has waiting at the curb.

"We only have an hour, but there's a diner a few blocks away, sound good?" I look at Edward and then at Carlisle. Both men nod in unison. "Good, cause I'm starving."

Alec watches us through the rear view mirror the entire time. When I make eye contact with him, he shakes his head at me, and I shrug.

When we pull up to the diner, Alec opens the door for me but holds me back as Edward and Carlisle walk ahead of me.

"What are you doing?" Alec grumbles in my ear.

"I haven't a clue," I admit. And I really don't, but something about the look in Carlisle's eyes reminds me of something. A loss so great is evident there. I know that if Carlisle loses everything, he'd have nothing to live for. I don't need more death, more pain on my conscience.

The four of us sit in a large wrap-around booth. Alec insisted on being there of course.

"What is it you wanted to say, Mr. Cullen?" I grab Edward's hand and anchor it to my lap, partly for my benefit, but mostly to hold him in place.

Carlisle takes a huge gulp of water, and his eyes look pointedly at Edward and then to me. "I want to apologize. I've done unspeakable thing. I know I deserve everything that's being thrown my way, and I will take it all without argument. But, one thing I never did, was not love my children. I thought that all I was ever doing was protecting them. I had no idea..."

"That your choices were going to get people killed?" My question is rhetorical. "Please, Carlisle, you can't expect me or anyone to think that you believed that wouldn't happen."

"No!" Carlisle lets out an exasperated sigh. "I know, or I knew what these men were capable of. I just wanted to save my family. It was the only control I ever had."

"Until I came along."

He nods. "You were always a person that I knew was going to come to the surface. I worried that Edward would lose himself in you, and that all I did to protect him would come tumbling down."

"If I had stayed away from Bella, she would have died... I would have died," Edward says with conviction.

"I know, and I was so torn. I knew the day I saw you, and you told me about Bella all those years ago, that you had fallen in love with a stranger. I wanted to protect her for you... I fucked up, I know I could have done more, been better." He runs his fingers through his hair.

"You have your chance now, Mr. Cullen," Alec speaks, and we look at him curiously. "Confess it all, turn on the other Board members. Prove to Bella and Edward, Alice and anyone else who deserves it, that you are truly sorry. That all you did was never for selfish reasons. You'll be locked up, but you'll at least have people waiting for you when you get out."

My eyes widen as I take in what Alec is saying.

"You're the President of one of the most notorious societies in existence. Your word will bury them." And with that, Alec takes his soda, sips it and sits back.

"I...I don't know," Carlisle says, and then I see him looking at me... more my belly, than me.

"When I was younger I used to pretend I was a mommy. My dolls would be my babies, and of course I was the best mommy in the entire world." I laugh at the memory. "One day, as I was twirling my doll in the kitchen, I caught my dad staring at me. I asked him what he was looking at. He said that he was just thinking what it would be like when I got older and had kids of my own, and he would get to love them as much as he loves me."

I feel the tear slide down my cheek as I tell them this story. "My dad won't get to love my baby, or any children we have. That choice was taken from him." I reach across the table and grab Carlisle's hand. "You are getting a choice. I would love it if our child got to know what a wonderful grandfather I know you can be."

Carlisle returns my grip, bows his head, leaning his forehead against my hand, and I watch as the great Carlisle Cullen cries and allows himself to fall apart.

When he calms a few minutes later, he makes his choice. He takes out his phone, calls his lawyer and takes his stand.

**A/N: So what stand did Carlisle make, and is there hope for him? We are almost done and it is all rounding itself out.**

**The Poll for Next Up Fic for me to write is going up today on my Facebook Group Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction. I have put all the summaries to the 5 fics in a doc on the page so go take a read and vote for what you want to read next :)**

**I can never thank you all enough for rocking my world with your support and kick ass reviews ILY!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**This is the last chapter before the epi folks and what a ride it has been! I can never thank my Salacious team enough! Thank you Eternally Edward's Girl, FoolForEdward, Katie Boberg and Sparrownotes24 for all you have done to keep me afloat during this emotional journey!**

**Important A/N at the bottom!**

****Tissue Warning so I'm told****

**Chapter 49**

"Mr. Cullen, do you understand what you are saying?" Claire Reyes and the District Attorney have agreed to a private meeting with Carlisle and allowed Edward and I to sit in.

"Look, I'm not trying to get out of doing time, I am fully aware that is improbable. But I want to do what's right. I want to have some semblance of a family, when, and if, I ever actually see the outside of a prison cell." His tone is stoic, but his face is calm and peaceful. He's content with his choice. I imagine it to be the first time he has ever truly felt so free.

"I would be interested in hearing what you have to offer before we make any sort of a deal," the D.A. says as he tents his fingers under his chin. He's a cocky little shit, but he's flawless at what he does.

"I have proof," Carlisle blurts out, and his attorney whispers something into his ear that Carlisle brushes off.

"What kind of proof?" Claire asks.

"I made stupid choices and dumb decisions. However, I am far from an idiot. Knowledge is power, and I have a shitload of it." Carlisle's eyes glisten with a sort of justice. He is single handedly taking down a society his grandfather built, and he's doing it for the love of his family.

"Where is this proof?" the D.A asks with a wry smile.

"It's safe."

"I'm not one for games, Mr. Cullen, so how about you give me something, and if I deem it helpful, we can talk about where we are going with it." The D.A is eager, but patient.

Again Carlisle's lawyer whispers something, and with a nod Carlisle begins, "The night Aro came to me and the rest of the Board about Mary Kerns' death, I became nervous. I knew how easily this Society could bury you if you weren't careful. So, we sat in my study, and I recorded the entire conversation."

That has the D.A sitting straighter. All eyes are on Carlisle.

"I also have quite a few recorded conversations between Eleazar and a favored hit man of his. I'm sure you will find this information very valuable." Carlisle pauses to take a sip of water.

"And what of the other Mr. Volturi?" the D.A. asks.

"Caius?" He chuckles. "He's probably the most careful out of the bunch, always so guarded and clean. But, I do have wire transfers to some men and organizations that I think will help you build one hell of a case against him."

"Why did you wait so long to reveal all of this? What exactly did you expect to gain by keeping it hidden?" Claire Reyes tilts her head and looks at Carlisle with curiosity.

"You want me to explain things to you, Ms. Reyes, that I can barely understand myself. It's like the man who dies with a bank account that could sustain a small country for decades. At one point you just gather, you hope that it will be used, but the crap just accumulates until you are buried in it." Carlisle takes a breath.

"So collecting information became a hobby?" The D.A.'s question is delivered with slight disdain.

"No!" Carlisle spits. "I've lost my entire family. I always knew that I would lose my wife. I just didn't expect the depth of her hatred. When you have nothing, you have nothing to lose."

"And why now?" Claire asks.

Carlisle points to me. "My grandchild. That baby is a chance for a new start. And I have been desperate for a chance for a very long time; I'm not going to blow my chance at a family I thought I lost."

At that point, Edward and I are asked to leave the conference, and I sit patiently while Edward paces frantically.

"Maybe you should call Alice?"

He shakes his head. "No, not until I have something more to say. You and I both know that she'll ask questions I don't have answers to."

I nod. "True."

Well over a half an hour later, we are called back in. My eyes immediately go to Carlisle and what I see almost stops my heart. He is pale, and his eyes are red and swollen.

"What's going on?" I ask as I sit beside Carlisle without even asking if it's alright. But no one stops me, so I assume I'm fine.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen," Claire begins. "With this confession and this proof, we can seal this case up nicely, and the Volturi brothers and Mr. Holmes will never see the light of day again."

A small smile flickers on my face, and I can see the same response in Edward, but not Carlisle's. "But?" I ask.

"Unfortunately, Mrs. Cullen is lost to us. We tried to speak with her and her lawyer via phone conference with Mr. Cullen present. But she was adamant about not settling or making a deal."

So Carlisle tried to help her, bargain for her freedom, and in order to hurt him once more, she said no and is choosing jail over family. Pride over apology.

"I see," Edward says. "That's unfortunate." His eyes stay focused on the table but the clenching of his jaw gives away his anger.

"I can't save her," Carlisle whispers. "I've broken her."

I don't know why I feel compelled to comfort Carlisle, but I do. So I wrap my arm over his shoulder, and like a beaten animal feeling love for the first time, he winces but surrenders. Carlisle dips his head into me, and with a shaky breath and a few shed tears, he gives up the armor in exchange for the vulnerability of helplessness.

.

.

.

It takes four weeks to get everything settled. Carlisle is to serve five years in a low security prison, in an undisclosed location for his protection.

Aro, Eleazar and Caius tried to plead out but were denied, and their trials will begin in just a few short weeks. I'm told that Edward and I will only have to appear to testify that the statements we have given are true and maybe answer a few questions here and there. But I imagine that in the end, Salacious will be known as a power that once was, and like _The Wizard of Oz,_ a girl from a quiet home town dropped a house on that witch and brought color to the world.

My small baby bump isn't so small any longer. A growth spurt Edward says. But as long as I fit into my wedding dress, I'll be alright.

We spoke with Carlisle's lawyer, and he got them to allow us to send him a video of the nuptials that are only a mere twenty-four hours away.

"How are you holding up?" Alice asks me from the doorway of the library. I am currently cuddled up on the couch with a book about vampires and brotherhood and something about daggers.

"I'm good. My ankles are swelling, which I think is unfair seeing as I still have months of this pregnancy left."

She chuckles. "I bet you're having a boy."

"A boy, why do you think that?" I place the book down, eager to hear her explanation.

"Just a hunch."

"Never bet against Alice," Garrett says as he makes his way into the library.

"And why is that?" I know that Garrett and Alice haven't spent a lot of time together through this chaos, but I know Garrett has stories about their childhood that I hope to hear sometime.

"When Edward and I were getting into trouble as kids, Alice always thought we would end up dead or in jail by the time we were twenty." He chuckles. "As you can see, we aren't, but I think it's because of Alice that we're alive."

Alice rolls her eyes, and I smile. "Why?"

"All the times she was like, _'my mom will be home in like two minutes, don't do that'_. Or when she told Edward and me that time that she had a feeling cops were going to raid Timmy Harpers birthday cause his dad was totally a mobster. Shockingly, they did! There was a shootout and everything, Edward and I could have died."

I nod and look from Garrett to Alice. "So, you are never wrong?"

She shakes her head. "Not yet."

I shrug. "I'm calling your bluff, fifty bucks says I have a girl."

Alice smiles widely. "Okay, you're on, Swan." She holds out her hand, and we shake on it.

"What are we betting on?" Edward asks as he sits down beside me.

"Alice thinks Bella is having a boy, Bella is being stubborn and betting fifty that she's having a girl," Garrett answers before I have a chance.

"Oh, baby, don't do that," Edward urges. "Alice is never wrong."

I roll my eyes. "What about mother's intuition? Don't you think that maybe I know what I'm having?"

Edward's brow furrows, and he shakes his head. "If Alice told me I was going to get a headache in an hour, and I was feeling perfectly fine when she said it, I would still pop Tylenol."

"Okay!" I snap. "I bet you one month of changing shit diapers. If it's a girl, all crappy diapers have to be changed by you. If it's a boy, then I have to."

Edward lets out a chuckle. He looks over at Alice. "You're sure about this, squirt?"

She nods and punches his arm.

"Alright, you're on," he says to me.

The bets go through the house, and in the end it's me against all of them. I guess Alice is some know-it-all guru. I admit that if I pop out a boy that I'm in serious trouble.

.

.

.

"No! I am in no way wearing heels, Rose, forget it. Flats or I'm putting on my combat boots for the sole purpose of kicking you in the shins."

Rose grunts. "Oh my God, Bella, you're obnoxious!"

She throws the nosebleed heels into the closet and takes out the white pearl and crystal ballet flats I purchased.

"Thank you," I whisper as she slips them on.

"Yeah, yeah, never speak of it."

I laugh, and when she stands, I can't help the overwhelming wave of emotion that comes over me. I wrap my arms around her, and she returns the love without hesitation.

"I love you, Rosalie Hale," I gasp.

"I love you Isabella Swan."

I pull away and look into her loving eyes, and even though my parents aren't here, it's like I can feel them in her presence.

"You came into my life when I felt so lost. It's like they sent you to me. I'll never be able to tell you enough how grateful I am for you, Rose. I'll never be able to prove, how without you, I would never have gone to Mercer, and I would certainly have never taken that raven bid and met Edward. Thank you so much." And with that the tears fall, and Rose doesn't give me a snarky response; she just wraps me back up into her arms and tells me in that embrace that she's just as grateful.

The ceremony is small, the reception equally so. Alec walks me down the aisle, and Garrett stands beside Edward. Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Carmen and Seth are in attendance, and our home feels complete, and our family almost together. Opulence has no room here, and Edward and I laugh, love and dance well into the morning.

When the last of our guests leave, I walk out onto the balcony and watch as the sun begins to rise. The mix of orange and purple makes the sky look like a painting, and it makes me think of Maggie, a woman I will never know, a woman who will always remain a mystery to this family. Her bravery made all that today is, possible. I wonder if she is smiling and happy with the outcome.

"It's chilly out here, you should come inside," Edward says as he slides his arms around my ever-expanding waist.

"I will soon."

"Are you thinking again?" He chuckles in my ear.

"Always."

"What about this time?"

"Maggie."

I feel his grip tighten for a moment. "What about her?"

I turn in his arms and wrap my hands behind his head. "Do you miss her?"

"Of course."

"Are you mad at her?"

He lets out a breath. "I don't understand her like I thought I did. I will probably always be frustrated with her, but no matter what, I will always love her."

"I bet your daughter will be an artist like her," I say with a smile.

"I'm sure my _son_, will be very talented."

I laugh loudly. "I'm not going to find out the sex of the baby before the day you know. The stakes are high here, we are all toughing it out till the end."

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Cullen."

It's the first time Edward says that, and it feels like a million butterflies take flight in my belly. It's not uncomfortable, not even terribly foreign; it's just different.

"That's right, Mr. Cullen, and you'd do well to always remember that."

He leans in and tenderly kisses my lips.

"To bed with you, wife!" He playfully slaps my ass.

"Well, I never!" I mock my shock.

He scoops me up and carries me out of the balcony and into the penthouse. When we are about to climb the stairs, he stops suddenly and looks around.

"What is it?" I feel fear prick at me, and I follow his eyes, expecting someone or something to pop out at us.

"I think we should move," he says.

"What? Why?"

"I want a yard so I can build a tree house and camp out there. Oh! And I want to put up a swing set and a deck with a glider." His eyes are wide as he climbs the steps.

I wait until he puts me down to hit him in the back of the head.

"What the hell, Bella?"

"You can't gasp and scream like that, I thought someone was pointing a gun at you or something."

I can see the realization flood over his features. "Oh, baby." He grabs my hands and pulls me closer. "That's over, no more of that, I swear to you."

I shake my head. "It takes some getting used to, is all, Edward. I know it's over, but a part of me will always worry. You can't expect me not to wonder where and when the fear will rear its ugly head."

"I know." He pushes my head against his chest and rests his chin on the top of my head. "I have never loved anyone in this entire world more than I love you."

I look up and smile. "And I have never loved anyone like I love you."

"Do you know how strong you are?" he asks.

I shrug.

"Bella, what you did. How you fought, you gave me the strength to push with you. You gave me a brother, and you saved the only sister I have left. And somehow, some way, you saved my father's soul. You, Isabella Cullen, are my Savior."

No, there is no room for fear here. As I stare into the eyes of the man before me, I know every second has been for this moment.

"We saved each other," I whisper.

"Forever." His lips close over mine, and with a flutter of approval from our growing child, I do indeed fall into forever with Edward. And a future I cannot wait to embrace.

**A/N: Well HEA as promised! The Epi will post on Wednesday :) Will Bella win the bet? Will Edward and the rest of them? There will be a jump in time in the epi and where are they nows will be answered.**

**Some answers to some questions:**

**No there will be no sequel, sorry.**

**Yes, I am in the process of writing another fic. 2 actually one is Grow With Me which is a sequel to Because of a Boy. The other was recently determined by a poll on my FB Group Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction. And that will be I Was Nobody Once. The summary to that is posted in the group as well.**

**Be sure to put me on alert if you are interested in following either of those stories.**

**I want to thank you all immensely for the love and support you have given to me and this story. I will never be able to thank you enough! I love you all!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything Twilight related!**

**So we are at the end of this crazy journey. I sense of sadness and elation are the best way to discribe what I'm feeling. I had so much fun with this and the reason is because of all of you reading and reviewing and taking this adventure with me! Thank you SOOOOOOOO Much I love you all!**

**My Salacious Team has been with me from the first letter to the last period and without them I couldn't have done this without falling apart! Thank you Eternally Edward's Girl, FoolforEdward, Katie Boberg and SparrowNotes24. You all rocked my world and I owe you so much!**

**Info on upcoming Fic at the bottom :)**

**Salacious Epilogue ~EPOV~**

~ 4 years later~

"Margaret Mary and Charles Edward Cullen, get your hands off those cookies!" My little angels, or devils, depending on the day.

When I made that bet with Bella, I truly believed that Alice was right about her having a boy. But Bella was adamant it was a girl. And low and behold, twins! No winner, and no loser either.

We changed the poop diapers together, with a smile and an eye roll.

"Oh, daddy, pwease?" Maggie pouts and looks at me with those chocolate brown eyes I never can say no to.

"Sweetie, I really want to say yes, I do, but Mommy, well, she would be very mad at daddy if I let you."

She purses her perfect pink lips and crinkles her brow. "Mommy scares you?"

"Oh yes!" I widen my eyes and nod dramatically for effect.

"When can I have a cookie then?" she asks, as she twirls in her purple dress.

"Well, Uncle Alec went to pick Papa up, and when they get here we can beg mommy. Sound like a deal?"

My dad... He gets released today. He's served most of his sentence, but in the end he was the perfect inmate and thankfully, has been released early.

We would visit with the kids once a month, and since it was low security, the room we saw him in was more like a living room rather than a visitors' room.

"Is Papa staying with us?" Charles asks. My boy, literally my carbon copy. Green eyes, auburn hair that has a mind of its own.

"Yeah, for a little while till he gets things sorted out."

"Yay!" They both shout. To say my father hasn't become adored during his incarceration would be an understatement.

"Charlie, Maggie," I hear Bella calling her minions, and naturally they scurry off to find her.

I watch as Bella comes inside, her hair all mussed up and dirt caked onto her face.

"Babe, my dad will be here soon." I chuckle when she scratches her face, smearing what I hope is soil onto her cheek.

"Your point?" She raises her brows.

"Well, don't you want to get cleaned up?

She waves me off. "I will; I just wanted to show the kids that their herbs are growing."

The three of them excitedly go out back, and I watch from the doorframe of our home.

We sold the penthouse before the twins arrived and moved into a colonial overlooking a lake. It sits on four acres of land, and I built that tree house, that swing-set and every other promise that I had made Bella.

Now, as I watch my little family poking at parsley, I feel a warmth and contentment I never knew I could ever feel.

Everything has come together for everyone, and all the wrongs have been made right.

Aro and the other Board members got life sentences. Aro's sentence doesn't allow for parole, whereas Eleazar and Caius are eligible to petition for it in twenty years. They will both end pretty much serving life sentences.

Just about every Salacious member turned on them, and they were sent away without half the drama I thought there would be.

Alice and Jasper got married and are expecting their first child in only a few months. Rose and Emmett haven't married since Rose is so against "ruining a good thing'", as she calls it. But they have a little boy named Alexander and are really happy.

Garrett actually tracked down his birth father. The guy had no idea about him. He is some bigwig lawyer in California, and though he was excited to learn that he had a son, they only see or talk to each other intermittently. It doesn't seem to bother either of them, so I let it go.

He actually pursued Judy Flanigan after the trials ended, and they have been together ever since. No marriage, no kids, but they share a beautiful loft apartment in the city.

Carmen and Alec are still in our employ, but they are considered family. Having never been able to conceive, they spoil our kids rotten. For the most part, I don't say much, I mean come on, Alec is a big teddy bear around Maggie, I couldn't destroy it.

Seth actually graduated High School and enlisted in the Army. We get letters here and there from his base out in Germany, and Bella loves to send him and his, 'Boys', as she puts it, care packages.

All in all, things worked out in a way that I never thought possible, with the exception of my mother.

She never made it to trial; they found her body in the bathroom of her home. She left a note that is imprinted in my mind, and will be tattooed there forever. It was simple:

_~Sometimes life doesn't go on. It is time for mine to end. I love you Edward and Alice, with all my heart. I just can't live with the pain, I regret my choices, I'm sorry~_

She just gave up.

We tell Maggie and Charlie all about the good person my mother was. We talk about my sister Maggie and Mary, who our daughter is named after. And we talk about Bella's dad, who our son is named for. Renee is whom Maggie calls her angel. I don't know why, and when I ask she just shrugs... Kids!

We don't tell them anything about Salacious or the monsters in the world. We don't want them to know that darkness. It's hard enough in this life; they will unfortunately learn it all on their own.

"Okay, I'm going to shower." I hear Bella say.

She kisses me chastely and giggles as she wipes dirt from my lips.

I shake my head. "Okay kids, come on inside... Papa will be here super soon!"

An hour later, I hear the front door open and Alec's laughter filter in.

I round the corner and see him and my dad. I'm surprised when I feel the lump in my throat. I didn't realize that I had missed him.

"Hey, Dad," I croak, and he tilts his head to the side.

"You alright, Edward?"

I don't trust my voice, so I just nod and pull him into a hug I didn't know I needed.

"Hey," he whispers.

I lift my head up. He doesn't say any more, we just look at each other. Words unspoken, but not needed. The past has no home here; in this moment, in this embrace, we are building a new future, a pure one.

"Papa, Papa!" The twins come barreling in, and I quickly step aside as they tackle my father.

"How are my favorite twins in the whole world?"

Charlie and Maggie roll their eyes at the same time.

"We are your only twins, Papa," Maggie surmises and Charlie ever the emulator, nods in agreement.

He chuckles, and I see him look past me. I turn and see a teary eyed Bella.

Without a hesitation, he walks to her and wraps himself around her. He buries his face into the crook of her neck, and I can hear his sobs.

He and Bella have become so close. She's visited him twice a week and always made sure he had pictures, books, anything he needed. All he wanted was to talk, and so she was his shoulder to cry on and his sounding board.

I'm not jealous of their bond, I'm happy. My dad is a parent to both Bella and me, and the only grandparent Maggie and Charlie have. He's too important to make him think that he's nothing.

Today is the first day of our new...new beginning. Every day is a blessing, and every moment is a treasure. In our entire lives Bella and I will never forget to tell each other how much we love each other. Every morning, every evening.

I haven't called her Sweet Bird in many years, because it's not who she is, it's who I invented for her when I couldn't say her name... It's what I called her when it hurt to call out to her. Now, she is my Bella, my life, my world. And I'm whatever she needs.

I love our forever!

The End

**A/N: Okay and there you have it! I really hope you have enjoyed every part of this rollercoaster ride as much as I have!**

**The next fic is "I Was Nobody Once." Please put me on alert and you will see the first chapter post in a few weeks :) Thank you all so much again!**


End file.
